Secretos del Pasado
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: Muchos años han pasado desde que ella decidió escapar de Japón. El destino la ha hecho regresar al lugar que alguna vez Juró no volver jamás.Ahora se enfrenta a sus peores pesadillas y claro está, resurgen los secretos del pasado...
1. volviendo a casa

**Secretos del Pasado**

**Capitulo 1**

**Volviendo a casa**

El sol del medio día en todo su esplendor quemaba a todas aquellas personas que se encontraban en el aeropuerto de Tokio, entre ellas un alto hombre de cabello cano se encontraba dando vueltas al pendiente de las personas que llegaban del área de vuelos internacionales. Se podía escuchar el anuncio de la aerolínea anunciado el arribo del vuelo de Nueva York, de pronto vio entre los pasajeros que arribaban a las personas que estaba esperando.

- ¡abuelo! (una chica delgada de cabello negro y ojos azules corrió abrazando al hombre)

- Hola pequeña. Estas hermosa. Has crecido tanto. Hace siglos que no te veo

- Ay abuelito. Nos viste en navidad

- Bueno. Eso a mí me pareció una eternidad

- Danielle. No seas abusiva -un chico de cabello negro y ojos amatista un poco más alto que su acompañante llegó cargado de maletas- te Saliste corriendo del avión y me dejaste cargando tu maleta. Y no es que me moleste ayudar a mi hermanita consentida. ¡pero me avergüenza que tu maleta sea morada con pandas! ¿qué dirán de Mí las chicas?

- Perdóname Raymond. Es que me emocionaba tanto ver a mi abuelito de nuevo

- Hola abuelo

- Hola Raymond. ¿no vas a abrazar a tu abuelo?

- Claro. (el chico dio un abrazo poco efusivo al hombre que estaba ante el)

- Chicos. No hostiguen a su abuelo ( una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y unos enormes ojos amatista ataviada en un ceñido vestido negro se unió al grupo)

- Rei. Hija, tu sabes que mis nietos no me hostigan. Me da mucho gusto volver a verlos. Como a ti (el hombre llevo la mano al rostro de la chica)

- Takahashi. Te estas emblandeciendo

- Preferiría que me llamaras papá

- Y yo preferiría tantas otras cosas. Creo que en éste caso ninguno de nosotros obtendremos lo que deseamos (dijo la mujer amargamente mirando con recriminación al hombre)

- … hija. Y… ¿dónde está mi Yerno favorito?

- Aquí estoy suegro ( un alto hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros llegó empujando un carrito con el resto del equipaje de la familia)

- James. Hijo (Takahashi abrazó efusivamente a su yerno) bienvenido a Japón. Se que se acostumbrarán muy pronto a la vida aquí. Tokio no es muy diferente a Nueva York

- Bueno suegro. Yo no tengo ningún problema. Mientras se trate de un buen negocio se que nos podremos adaptar. ¿verdad querida?

- Claro… ¿podemos irnos ya? De verdad deseo descansar. El viaje fue muy pesado para mi

- Si. Los entiendo. Vamos. Mi chofer espera por nosotros para llevarlos a su nueva casa

- Abuelito. ¿nuestra casa está cerca de la tuya?

- Relativamente pequeña. Pero te encantará. Tiene piscina

- Si. ¿escuchaste eso Raymond? Ahí podremos competir. Y claro que te ganaré

- Claro que no. Yo soy más rápido

- Chicos. Por favor. No me den preocupaciones ahora ¿quieren? Hablaremos de eso llegando a casa. ¿de acuerdo?

- Si mamá

Hablaron los chicos al unísono bajando su cabeza mientras seguían a su madre en silencio. Detrás de ellos Takahashi Hino y su yerno hablaban efusivamente de los negocios en puerta.

-0000-

Al día siguiente y del otro lado de la ciudad una guapa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes sacaba una bandeja de deliciosos panquecitos de chocolate del horno cuando una voz familiar la hizo brincar.

- mmhhmm que rico

- ¡Andrew! Me asustaste

- Perdón mi vida es que el olor de tus famosísimo panquecitos de chocolate me hizo salir de la cama ¿puedo comer un poco? (Andrew dirigió su mano a la bandeja pero en el camino recibió un manazo que lo alejó de su objetivo) ayy

- Lo lamento amor. Pero… no los hice para ti. Son unos panquecitos de bienvenida

- Si. Lo se. Estas muy feliz por que ella regresó ¿verdad?

- Si. La verdad sí. ¿se me nota?

- Bastante. Y me gusta verte así (una lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Andrew)

- Pero mi amor. ¿por qué lloras?

- Es de felicidad

- ¿tanta felicidad te da que Rei regresara a Tokio?

- Si… eso y que ya no voy a pagar llamadas internacionales… creo que con lo que ahorraré en teléfono podré pagar la universidad de todos nuestros hijos. Me siento millonario. Creo que hasta podríamos mantener otros cuatro hijos más

- Andrew. No gasto tanto en llamadas

- Claro que si amor. Y es que. Nueva York está en otro país y no solo eso. también está en otro continente. Lo investigué.

- ¿de verdad? Y yo que creía que cuando los visitábamos y veía tanta agua por la ventana se trataba de un gran lago (dijo Lita burlona)

- Lita..

- Lo siento amor. Pero que mi mejor amiga estuviera del otro lado del mundo por mas de diecisiete años fue muy duro.

- Lo se preciosa. No te preocupes, los pagaba con gusto sabiendo que eso te hacía feliz. Además creo que hay algo en tu ADN y en el de Rei que las predispone a ser mejores amigas. Ya ves que Danielle y Makoto pasan horas enteras charlando por Internet y Raymond siempre está en contacto con Motoki y Andy.

- Si. Creo que los chicos también se pondrán muy felices de tener a sus amigos aquí e ir a la misma escuela que ellos. La historia se repite

- Ahora es su turno de crear sus historias querida. Los años pasan

- Y parece que fue ayer que te convencí de que soy la mujer de tu vida. Eras un chico lento. Andrew Furuhata

- No tanto mi vida. Tenemos Cuatro hijos y no solo eso, dos de ellos son mellizos. Como los de Rei. Eso es rapidez y entusiasmo mi amor (dijo Andrew con mirada triunfal)

- Eso fue suerte (dijo Lita burlona)

- ¡Oye! (fingió sentirse ofendido)

- ¿me llevas a entregarles la canasta con panquecitos camino a dejar a los chicos en el colegio?

- Claro que si. Vamos

- Eres un amor…CHICOS. ¡DENSE PRISA! ¡si no están en el auto en cinco minutos se irán caminando al colegio!

- (una gran gota de sudor corrió por la cabeza de Andrew) querida. No es necesario que les grites así. Los chicos saben sus responsabilidades.

- Aun así. Deberían estar listos desde hace bastante rato

- Lista. Como siempre. Soy más rápida que mis tontos hermanos para arreglarme (una chica alta de cabello castaño y ojos verdes muy parecida a su madre de joven apareció en la cocina vestida con una falda corta a cuadros con patoles y un saco azul marino)

- Makoto. Hija, no te expreses así de tus hermanos (regañó Andrew cariñosamente a su hija)

- Es que es verdad papi. Son muy tontos y lentos

- Claro que no. Lo que pasa es que Mako se metió al baño y no nos dejó usarlo papá. (un pequeño niño de aproximadamente seis años de cabello castaño y ojos verdes salió cruzado de brazos del pasillo)

- Thor. No seas mentiroso. Además. Tu solo te metes al baño a jugar con la pasta dental

- No es verdad. Mami. Regaña a Makoto

- Ya basta ustedes dos. ¿dónde están sus hermanos? ¡Andy! ¡ Motoki! Dense prisa

- Aquí estamos mamá (dos chicos hablaron al unísono, eran la copia fiel de Andrew. Altos, rubios y de ojos verdes, vestidos con un traje sastre que era la versión masculina del uniforme del colegio particular al que asistían los cuatro chicos)

- Chicos. Chicos. No deberían desvelarse tanto siempre son los últimos en salir

- Mamá es que Andy y yo estábamos revisando unos problemas de álgebra

- Pero si no nos dejaron tarea de álgebra ayer, además, dudo que el Xbox tenga problemas de álgebra

- Shh…(dijo Motoki tapando la boca de Makoto)Lo sabemos hermanita. Pero estamos adelantando el plan de estudios

- Ash. Son patéticos y malos mentirosos. (bufó Makoto) ¿podemos irnos ya? Llegaremos tarde.

- Si. Su hermana tiene razón vámonos ya. De paso iremos a casa de su tía Rei

- ¿iremos a ver a Danielle y a Raymond? (la mirada de Makoto se iluminó) que gusto. Ahora estarán en Japón y estudiarán con nosotros

- Si hija. Tu mamá les preparó unos panquecitos de bienvenida.

- Ey eso me da gusto. Así podremos llegar con Raymond al colegio

- Bueno. Entonces. Dense prisa que llegaremos tarde

-00000-

Rei se encontraba en la cocina de su casa. Aun con algunas cosas por desempacar. En el desayunador se encontraban ya las dos bolsas con los almuerzos de sus hijos. Y en la cafetera el café puesto esperando a ser retirado.

- buenos días mamá

- Danielle. Hija buenos días. ¿llevas todo en tu mochila?

- Si mamá. Los libros y el material según la lista que te mandó la tía Lita.

- Excelente

- Buenos días (dijo Raymond vestido con su uniforme perfectamente arreglado)

- Buenos días. Hijo te ves tan guapo con tu uniforme escolar… (dijo Rei mientras acomodaba la corbata de su hijo que ya estaba bien acomodada)

- Mamá. Me apenas

- Buenos días. Chicos…Rei…(James apareció en la cocina con su maletín, mirando seriamente a todos)

- Buenos días.

- ¿desayunarás en casa?

- Solo quiero café. Quedé de ir a ver con tu papá unos detalles para el nuevo hotel

- Señora. La buscan

- ¿quién?

- Nosotros. ¿nos extrañaste? (dijo Lita seguida de sus cuatro hijos y su rubio marido)

- ¡Lita! Que alegría verte. Chicos. ¡Están enormes! Y Mako. Ya eres toda una señorita

- ¿y a mi no me saludas?

- Andrew. Hola. ¡También me da gusto verte!

- Ten. les trajimos ésta canasta con panquecitos de bienvenida

- Que rico. Chicos. Vengan a saludar a sus tíos y primos

- Danielle. Estás hermosa. Mírate nada más, eres ya toda una mujer.

- Gracias tía

- Y tu. Raymond. Eres ya todo un caballero. Vas a romper corazones en el colegio

- (el chico de ojos violeta se sonrojó y rió nerviosamente) gracias…

- Bueno. Creo que los chicos se pueden seguir saludando de camino al colegio. Mientras ustedes se quedan platicando.

- Andrew, no es por ser descortés pero, es que. A mi me gustaría llevar a los chicos en su primer día de escuela. Quisiera hablar con sus maestros y con la directora y...

- Mamá. Ya somos grandes. Por favor, no seas tan sobre protectora (chilló Danielle)

- Si Rei. Deja de Andrew los lleve y me invitas un café para ponernos al día

- Pero es que…

- Nada les pasará. De verdad. Soy despistado pero manejo muy bien.

- Está bien…chicos. Tengan su almuerzo. No olviden llamarme en cuanto salgan del colegio. ¿quieren?

- Si mamá

- Si mamá…

- Raymond…

- ¿si?

- Cuídate mucho ¿quieres?

- Si mamá…lo prometo

- Chicos. ¿no piensan despedirse de mí? (bufó James que había estado al margen de la conversación hasta ese momento)

- Si. Adiós

- Adiós

- Como sea…(Andrew salió de la cocina con los seis chicos tras de él) hola cuñadita. ¿ no vas a saludarme? ¿o qué? ¿apoco no te da gusto verme a mi también?

- Hola James…(dijo Lita seriamente al hombre)

- Bueno. Las dejo. Volveré hasta en la noche. No me extrañes tanto "mi amor" (dijo James acercándose a Rei para besarla en los labios. Pero ella giró su rostro y éste la besó en la mejilla, rió burlonamente y salió de la cocina)

- No se cómo lo soportas.

- Créeme que a veces yo tampoco lo se…

- Era en serio lo del café. Invítame uno ¿si?

- Claro. Vamos

-0000-

Andrew estacionó su camioneta en la puerta del colegio, Thor salió corriendo hacia el área de jardín de niños sin despedirse, era un chico bastante inquieto como todos los de su edad.

- hemos llegado chicos. Diviértanse mucho

- sí papá

- si, tío.

- Entendido.

Andy salió de la camioneta dando galantemente la mano a Danielle para bajar. Ella sonrió sonrojándose ligeramente, Makoto se acercó a la puerta y su hermano se dio media vuelta sin ayudarla y haciendo una seña muda burlona a la chica, ésta lo miró con molestia, pero Raymond le dio la mano para ayudarla, Makoto sonrió encantada

- Raymond…

- Sí. Tío Andrew

- Cuídate mucho hijo. Se que tu madre te lo ha de decir siempre. Pero es por que nos importas y preocupas mucho.

- Claro que sí tío. Te prometo que me cuidaré

- Entonces. Diviértanse mucho.

Andrew arrancó su camioneta dejando a los seis chicos en la puerta del colegio. Era un espectáculo un poco raro en una ciudad con un promedio de un hijo por pareja que el llegara con sus cuatro hijos y en ésta ocasión con dos sobrinos más. Pero valla que era una aventura diaria el tener una familia tan grande, además, Lita y el nunca contemplaron la idea de tener solo un hijo, el creció con Unazuki, pero aun así, siempre se sintió solo, y Lita por su parte, siendo hija única, siempre quiso tener varios hijos.

-0000-

Makoto iba platicando animadamente con su amiga Danielle del brazo, mientras Raymond iba entre sus dos amigos. Para muchos, el encontrar la diferencia entre Motoki y Andy era muy difícil, pero para él que había pasado todos sus veranos jugando con ellos, no era muy difícil distinguirlos. De repente escuchó a su hermana gritando con alguien.

- ten cuidado estúpida (gritó a Danielle una chica de cabello Rosado y ojos color Rubi)

- ¿estúpida yo? Estúpida tu que no te fijaste por donde ibas

- Eres una irreverente ¿acaso no sabes quien soy yo?

- La verdad ni lo se ni me importa. Solo veo que eres una ¡gran tonta!

- Danielle. ¿qué pasa? (dijo Raymond acercándose a las chicas que discutían acaloradamente)

- Ésta niña mimada, no se fijo por donde iba y me empujó, y todavía me llama estúpida

- (Raymond miró a la chica que aún se encontraba en el piso y le ofreció una mano para levantarse) disculpe señorita. Mi hermana a veces es un poco temperamental

- ¿temperamental, yo? Eso no es cierto. Además ya te dije que yo no tuve la culpa

- Es verdad Ray. Danielle no tuvo la culpa (dijo Makoto queriendo mediar las cosas)

- Pero claro. Si es amiga del "monstruo- gigante" ahora lo entiendo todo. Par de fenómenos (se mofó la chica de los ojos color Rubí)

- Oye. No llames así a mi hermana

- Es verdad. El fenómeno eres tú Rini

- Ash. Yo me largo. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Son amigos de La familia de los "monstruos". (Rini dio media vuelta alejándose de los chicos, pero antes de estar lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo y volteó a ver a Raymond) oye… no se ve que seas un mal chico. Te voy a dar un consejo. Aléjate de éstos fenómenos y tal vez logres sobrevivir a la preparatoria con tu honra intacta…

- Es una bruja

- No tienes idea Danielle. Es insoportable, se divierte burlándose de todos nosotros, como yo soy mas alta que todas las demás me llama "monstruo-gigante" y a mis hermanos los llama "monstruos-original y copia", además como los tontos van al mismo salón que yo por que los reprobaron por hiperactivos desde jardín de niños, la burla es triple. Es detestable. Y deberías conocer a su mamá, es aun peor…

- Espero nunca conocerla.

- Chicas. Vamos adentro o llegaremos tarde

- Si. Vamos.

-0000-

Rei decidió acompañar a Lita a su cafetería después de tomarse esa taza de café. Su amiga y Andrew habían hecho crecer la cafetería Crown en esos años, incluso tenían ya otras dos sucursales, pero su favorita seguía siendo aquella donde pasaron sus años de estudiantes.

- espero que no te aburras conmigo. Rei

- claro que no. Yo estoy feliz de pasar tiempo contigo. ¿sabes? Me fascina verte ahora de empresaria

- bueno. Sabes que no es mi parte favorita. Pero alguien necesita hacerse cargo esto. Unazuki se hace cargo de una sucursal, y Andrew y yo de las otras dos. Generalmente Andrew lleva las cuentas de ambas y yo me encargo de preparar la repostería, pero de vez en vez tenemos que intercalar.

- ¿Andrew hornea?

- Ohh si. Es un chico polifacético

- Que alegría. Me da gusto ver que eres feliz.

- A mi me alegraría también ver que tu lo eres…

- Imposible. La felicidad ya no es para mí

- Rei… no digas eso

- Es la verdad. Y tu lo sabes. Yo ya no tengo probabilidades de ser feliz

- Bueno. Yo tengo fe de que algún día volverás a ser feliz. Lo mereces

- ¿y cómo?

- Pues…

- ¿lo ves? El precio que tendría que pagar por ella es muy alto. Y no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo

- Lo se. Y te entiendo. Solo creo que no es justo…

- La vida no siempre es justa Lita.

- ….

Lita y Rei se quedaron en silencio mirándose. Cuando de repente la puerta de la oficina donde estaban ambas mujeres se abre abruptamente

- Lita. Lita. ¿dónde está? ¿dónde? Ahhh. Ahí estas (una rubia mujer con el cabello sujeto con un moño rojo y ojos azules entró caracterizada con su feliz sonrisa)

- Mina. ¡hola!

- Ayy. Que gusto verte (Mina abrazó sonriente a su amiga de cabello negro) Lita me dijo que volverías a Japón y en cuanto dejé a la pequeña Minako en el jardín de niños vine corriendo. ¡Tengo casi veinte años sin verte!

- Es cierto. Seiya y tu tienen una niña ¿verdad?

- Si. La pequeña Minako. Mira. Traigo fotos de ella (Mina abrió su bolso sacando su cartera y de ella se desprendió una tira con decenas de fotografías de una niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules)

- Es hermosa. Es igual a ti.

- Si. Lo se. Seiya dice que parece un clon mío. Es igual de inquieta. Ella y Thor vuelven loca a la maestra de preescolar. ¿verdad, Lita?

- Si. De hecho, Mina y yo solemos vernos al menos una vez por semana en el jardín de niños por alguna travesura de Thor y Mina. Son unos secuaces del crimen

- Cómo me hubiera gustado que Danielle y Raymond crecieran con sus hijos, como lo están haciendo Thor y Minako

- Bueno. Pero la verdad es que aun a distancia los chicos se quieren mucho. Creo que Danielle es la mejor amiga de Makoto, y Raymond se lleva muy bien con Motoki y con Andy, aunque creo que es más confidente de Andy.

- Lo se. Al menos eso tendrá de bueno haber regresado a Japón. Los chicos podrán convivir con sus amiguitos

- Oye Rei. No se que pienses tú. Pero creo que esto es para celebrarse. ¿qué te parece si hacemos una fiesta el viernes?

- ¿una fiesta? No lo creo Mina. Yo… no tengo ganas

- Bien. Bien. Fiesta no…pero. ¿qué te parece una cena? En algún momento tienes que cenar ¿no?

- Si. Tienes razón. Una cena estaría bien

- Pero…¿dónde? Por que creo que seremos bastantes

- Puede ser en mi casa. Creo que es la más amplia

- Ay si. Lo olvidaba. Lita me dijo que te casaste con un magnate hotelero. ¿verdad?

- Si…así fue - dijo Rei con amargura - me casé con un hotelero…

- Bien. Entonces creo que será en tu casa. Le avisaré a Amy para que lleve a Taiki y a su pequeña Aqua. Iremos Seiya Minako y yo, y claro. Lita y su medio equipo de football

- ¡OYE!

- Jejeje. Lo siento. Pero es divertido

- Además de ti. Y los mellizos y tu esposo. ahh y Serena y Darién con Rini

- (Lita y Rei se miraron en silencio)….

- Ahh. Lo lamento ¿dije algo malo?

- No. No. Para nada.

- Bueno. Como yo soy pésima cocinando les dejaré esa insignificancia a Lita. Tu Rei, te encargarás de organizar las mesas y yo. Pondré la diversión. Mejor conocido como "alcohol" ¿les parece bien?

- Ehh…claro

- Bueno. Las dejo. Voy al estudio con mi muñequito, estamos trabajando en una canción a dueto para mi próximo disco ¿no es fenomenal?

- Si. Bastante

- Bueno. Lamento no poderme quedar mucho. Pero tengo que ir a encontrarme con el amor de mi vida. (Mina abrazó fuertemente a sus amigas) las veré el viernes en tu nueva casa. Luego le marco a Lita para que le diga a Seiya como llegar. Yo me pierdo. Adiós (Mina salió corriendo de la oficina dejando en silencio a las dos mujeres)

- ¿qué te ocurre?

- Parece que estaré mas temprano que tarde ante mis fantasmas ¿verdad?

- Si… al parecer sí… ¿has pensado que vas a hacer?

- Nada. No tengo nada que hacer ¿o si?

- ¿no lo tienes?

- Creo que no… sobre todo después de que han pasado tantos años. Creo que lo mejor será seguir así

- … (Lita miró a la mujer de pelo negro seriamente)

- No estas de acuerdo ¿verdad?

- Sabes que jamás lo he estado. Pero es tu decisión y te apoyaré como siempre.

- Gracias…

- Ahora. Ayúdame a buscar en el recetario algo para preparar tenemos que arreglar un platillo para diecinueve personas

- Algo así como la comida para los Furuhata de un día ¿verdad? (Dijo Rei burlona a su amiga)

- De hecho medio día. Mis hombres son muy comelones (contestó en el mismo tono a su amiga)

Rei y Lita se quedaron supervisando las diversas recetas de la cocinera estrella. Aun a pesar de no hablarlo ambas podían notar su preocupación por la fecha venidera.

-000-

**¡Hola!**

**Chicos, Chicas. extraterrestres y seres desconocidos. Bienvenidas al bautizo de mi nuevo bebé llamado "secretos del pasado" si. Como se han de imaginar...Los protagonistas son Darien y Rei. Hace dieciocho años Rei Hino se fue de Japón dejando muchas preguntas al aire. Ahora la vida la hace regresar para encontrarse con sus fantasmas. **

**Espero que les guste mi historia, la verdad es que Yo la amo. Salió de mi cabeza un día hace varios meses, y he ido picando piedra paso a pasito, cocinándola a fuego lento. ¿la verdad? La amo. Espero a ustedes les guste también por que le he dedicado mucho tiempo para presentarselas. La verdad me he prometido no publicar hasta terminar, pero Hoy rompí mi regla y les presento antes de lo que imaginé a mis "secretos del pasado"**

**¡espero sus comentarios!**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	2. Encuentros, Recuerdos, Temores

**Capitulo 2**

**"Encuentros, recuerdos, Temores..."**

**Por que puede pasar el tiempo, puedo poner distancia, pretender olvidarte, fingir que te he borrado... pero al volver a verte, al encontrarte, al recordar lo vivido... mis más grandes temores salen a la luz...**

**-000-**

La hora de salida había llegado en el colegio, Danielle y Raymond habían sido bien recibidos por la mayoría de sus compañeros, con la excepción de una chica de color rosa y pupilas escarlata.

Makoto y Danielle se habían adelantado del grupo para ir a recoger a Thor y comprar un helado, los chicos aun estaban en el salón de clases platicando, solo ellos tres quedaban en el aula.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido la clase? Ray.

- Bueno. Muy diferente que en mi antigua escuela pero se que la pasaré muy bien. Sobre todo con amigos como ustedes

- Lo se. Tendrás el honor de estudiar con los guapos hermanos Furuhata. Justo por eso vamos un año atrás. Para estudiar con nuestro primo favorito

- ¿Qué no fue por que en jardín de niños incendiaron los baños e infestaron de ranas la escuela?

- Ahh claro que no. Yo creo que lo que más le enfureció a la maestra fue que nuestra bomba de fuegos artificiales arruinara su cabellera, es hora que tiene que usar peluca. Pero es el precio que tiene que pagar por enseñar a los guapos hermanos Furuhata

- Son demasiado modestos-Rio Raymond.

- Jejeje. Si

- (Raymond se levantó de su silla notando que sobre una de las butacas estaba una libreta, caminó hacia ella y se dio cuenta que decía un nombre "Rini Spencer" sonrió para sí) chicos. Tengo que hacer algo. los veré en la puerta de salida

- Espera. Te acompañamos

- No es necesario. No tardaré

- Raymond corrió por los pasillos, bajando las escaleras y buscando desesperadamente a la dueña de la libreta. La encontró en el patio cercano a la puerta de salida.

- ¡Espera! ¡espera!.- gritó el joven de los ojos violeta.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿tu? El chico amigo de esos Furuhata

- Soy Raymond. Raymond Hagen

- ¿Qué quieres Raymond?

- (Raymond respiraba agitadamente por haber corrido tanto) ten… olvidaste tu libreta en el salón. Quise traértela

- Ehhmm…pues gracias… adiós…

La alta chica dio media vuelta corriendo hacia las canchas, donde la esperaba un alto y musculoso chico de cabello ondulado y castaño y al cual besó.

Raymond miró melancólico la escena mientras veía como la chica se alejaba tomada de la mano con aquel chico, sintió una opresión en el pecho y se sintió desvanecer, el color se fue de su rostro y le fallaron las fuerzas en las piernas cayendo al suelo, sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo mientras se iba quedando dormido. Lo siguiente que recordó fue despertar en la enfermería con olor a alcohol por todo el lugar, al abrir los ojos se encontró con un hombre de negro cabello corto con un mechón plateado al frente y ojos azules mirándolo preocupado.

- Ya despertaste…. ¿te sientes mejor?

- Si… mejor ¿qué me pasó?.- contestó el chico aun extrañado.

- Te encontré desmayado en el patio del colegio y te traje a la enfermería

- ¿Usted es el doctor de la escuela?

- Si soy doctor. Pero no soy el doctor de la escuela. Vine por mi hija. Me llamo Darien Spencer. ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Me llamo Raymond, Raymond Hagen

- Bien Raymond. Ese desmayo tuyo no fue normal. Tu ritmo cardiaco era muy bajo cuando te encontré. ¿tienes algún problema en tu corazón?

- Bueno. Yo….

- Ray. Ray ¿estas bien?- Andy y Motoki entraron corriendo a la enfermería- nos dijeron que te desmayaste en el patio.

- Pero si te dijimos que nos esperaras amigo. Señor Spencer. ¿está bien Ray?

- Hola chicos. Si, está mejor. Pero deberían quedarse con el unos minutos más en lo Raymond se recupera.

- Si. Está bien. Nosotros lo cuidaremos

- Raymond. Debo ir a buscar a mi hija. Pero. Ten - Darien sacó un pequeño pedazo de papel de su cartera entregándoselo al chico- es mi tarjeta. Trabajo en el centro médico de Tokio. Ve a visitarme cuando te sientas mejor. Me gustaría revisarte .-el alto hombre dijo esto dando media vuelta y saliendo de la enfermería.

- Gracias…

- Ray. ¿qué te pasó?

- Nada. Me desmayé. No es nada. ¿quién era ese señor?

- El padre de Rini. Pero el si es genial. Nada que ver con Rini o su detestable madre que es una bruja.

- Si. Es genial. Me cayó muy bien. Como si lo conociera de siempre…chicos. Quiero pedirles un favor. - comentó el chico de pelo negro.

- El que quieras.

- No quiero que le digan a mi madre sobre mi desmayo

- Pero Ray. Tu sabes que…

- Si. Si. Ya lo se. Pero conozco a mi madre y ustedes también. Se preocuparía mucho. Se volvería loca. No quiero preocuparla. Ya tiene bastantes preocupaciones

- Está bien amigo. No le diremos nada. Pero ni creas que te dejaremos solo ehhh.- comenta Andy.

- Ese es el acuerdo. Tu no te separas de nosotros y nosotros no le decimos nada a tu madre.

- Está bien. Hecho

-000-

La afamada doctora Mizuno se encontraba en la recepción del centro médico de Tokio revisando unos expedientes cuando escuchó una voz familiar llamándola.

- ¡Amy! ¡Hola!

- Serena. ¿qué tal? Hace días que no venías al hospital ¿vienes a ver a Darien?

- Claro que si. Olvidó dejarme su tarjeta de crédito en la mañana y quiero ir de compras

- ¿en serio?

- Si. No he ido de compras en toda la semana. Necesito Ropa nueva

- ¿de verdad? Eso es terrible (dijo Amy en tono sarcástico. Hacía tanto que no tenía nada en común con Serena)

- Si. No tienes idea cuanto. ¿qué pretende Darien? ¿que use ropa de segunda? Es un inconsciente

- Si. Lo entiendo - el teléfono de Amy sonaba- disculpa… Hola Mina ¿Cómo te va?...¿ de verdad? Que gusto. Es una excelente noticia, tengo que ir a verla….claro, es una excelente idea, cuenta con nosotros, ahí estaremos….si. de hecho aquí está, yo se lo diré…te llamo mas tarde ¿si? Adiós

- Así que Mina te llamó. Hace tanto que no me llama, es una muy mala amiga, ¿sabes? Se que visita a Lita a menudo y te llama a ti. ¿pero a mi? A mi jamás me busca

- Bueno. Entiéndela, con la pequeña Minako, Seiya, y su carrera de cantante no le queda mucho tiempo libre

- Si. Tu también tienes a Taiki, tu trabajo y a la pequeña Mar

- Se llama Aqua…

- Como sea. Tu también estas muy ocupada. No es justo que me trate así

- Bueno. Serena, tengo que ir a visitar a unos pacientes, disculpa que te deje sola. Por cierto. Mina me dijo que Rei regresó, iremos todos a cenar a su casa el viernes. Estas invitada con tu familia.

- Así que Rei regresó a Japón, tiene bastantes años que no se de ella. Que interesante…

- Bueno Serena. Te dejo. En verdad estoy muy ocupada. Te mandaré un mensaje a tu celular. Mina me mandará la dirección exacta más tarde.

- Será excelente ir a esa cena.-comentó con un gesto malicioso la rubia.

- Adiós…

Amy se alejó dejando sola a su amiga. No sabía si llamarla así, ya que hace tantos años ellas no tenían nada en común. Había seguido viéndola por que trabajaba en el mismo hospital que Darien. Pero no tenían ya ningún tema de conversación.

Podía pensar que se trataba del paso de los años, pero sabía que no era así. El tiempo también había pasado, pero aun así y a pesar de no verlas tanto. Seguía teniendo mucho en común con Mina y Lita, podían pasar horas completas hablando con ellas sin que la conversación terminara, pero con Serena... las cosas eran Muy diferentes.

-000-

Danielle y Raymond se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina desayunando mientras Rei les llevaba una jarra con jugo de naranja.

- hijo. ¿quieres jugo?

- No mamá. Gracias.

- Ray. El jugo es bueno para tu salud. Al menos toma un poco. ¿si?

- Está bien. Pero solo un poco. No tengo hambre

- Danielle. ¿tu quieres jugo, princesa?

- Si. A mi no me ruegues. Oye mamá. Estaba pensando

- ¿en qué?

- Bueno. En que sería una muy buena idea que nos regalaras un auto a Ray y a mí. ¿no pretenderás que el chofer nos lleve a la escuela todos los días? ¿verdad?

- Danielle. Hemos tocado ese tema muchas veces y creo que no es una buena idea

- ¿qué no es una buena idea? (James apareció en la cocina)

- Danielle insiste en que les compre un auto y sabe que es un rotundo NO

- Vamos mamá. No seas tan sobreprotectora

- Es cierto querida. Los chicos cumplirán dieciocho años pronto. Sería un excelente regalo de cumpleaños ¿no ten gustaría tener un auto deportivo Ray?

- No en realidad, si mi mamá dice que no es buena idea. No lo es

- Vamos Ray. No seas tan gallina. ¡Claro que sería genial tener un auto así!

- Si. Pero no será ahora Danielle. Ya te lo dije

- Querida. No puedes seguirlos teniendo atados a tus faldas toda la vida.

- ¿ves mamá? Es lo que te digo. – se cruzó de Brazos Danielle.

- Ya dije que no. No es "NO" y punto. Es mi última palabra

- Bueno. Adoro iniciar el día con ésta familia tan adorable. Pero debo ir a trabajar, necesito ir a ver cómo va el hotel. Adiós "mi vida" -dijo James besando en la mejilla a Rei que hizo un gesto de desagrado- adiós. "hijitos"

- Ash. Lo detesto. -comentó Raymond seriamente.

- No seas tan severo Ray. Al menos el nos ve como los adultos que somos. Pero mamá insiste en vernos como bebés

- Tu no entiendes nada Danielle. Eres tan inmadura.

- Y tu eres un niño consentido. Y por tu culpa no puedo tener ese auto que deseo

- ¡Danielle! – la riño su madre.

- ¿saben qué? En vista de que no me iré en un auto al colegio iré a tomar el autobús escolar . Adiós (salió Danielle bufando de coraje tomando su bolso y la bolsa de su almuerzo)

- No le hagas caso mamá. Danielle entenderá

- Hijo. No quiero que te sientas mal por las palabras de tu hermana. Tu sabes que no tiene nada que ver contigo el que no quiera comprarles un auto nuevo. Es solo que… me preocupa que algo les pase

- No te preocupes mamá. Yo entiendo. Ahora. Me iré al colegio

- ¿quieres que te lleve?

- No… el tío Andrew me prometió recogernos camino al colegio. Que pena que Danielle no se quedara lo suficiente para poder decirle -sonrió Raymond por la travesura de haber dejado que su hermana tomara el autobús en lugar de esperar a sus primos- no me mires así. Caminar le servirá a Danielle para despejar su mente

- Tal vez tengas razón (se escuchó un claxon sonar en la entrada de la casa)

- Es el tío Andrew. Nos vemos mamá.

- Ray

- ¿si?

- No olvidaste llevar las notas para tu directora ¿verdad?

- Claro que no mamá (Raymond levantó un sobre mostrándoselo a su madre) ¿ves?

- Está bien. Cuídate mucho

- Si. Lo haré…mamá

- ¿si?

- (Raymond se acercó a su madre besándola en la mejilla y corriendo hacia la puerta) te quiero mucho

El chico salió de la cocina dejando a su madre sola en la cocina. Sonriendo enternecida.

-000-

Una rubia mujer de larga cabellera y ojos azules llegó corriendo a la puerta del colegio con su pequeña hija a rastras.

- corre Minako. ¡corre o llegaremos tarde!

- Mami. Pero si tu fuiste la que se quedó dormida

- Ay bueno. Es que la repetición de mi telenovela hizo que me durmiera tarde

- Ahí está tu maestra. ¡maestra!

- Señora Kou. Buenos días. Llegan tarde de nuevo

- Si. Un poco. Es que me es tan difícil despertar a Minako por las mañanas

- ¡mami!

- Jajaja. Anda cariño ve a tu salón mientras yo platico con tu profesora

- Bien. Adiós (La niña caminó molesta a su salón de clases al ver como su madre la había usado de pretexto)

- maestra. ¿cómo ve a Minako?

- Es una chica muy lista. Sobre todo para música. Pero sobre su comportamiento…

- Si. Lo se… es un poquito inquieta ¿verdad?

- ¿un poquito? Ayer ella y Thor pusieron tachuelas en las sillas de sus compañeritos

- Ay. Eso es imposible maestra. Minako no haría algo así

- Descubrimos las tachuelas en la bolsa de Minako y la goma en la mochila de Thor

- Jejejeje.

- Pero fuera de eso. es una gran niña. Ahora. La dejo señora. Thor llegó hace cinco minutos y temo que el y Minako incendien el salón. - la maestra dio media vuelta dejando a Mina en la puerta del colegio mirando melancólica a la nada.

- ¿Pasa algo mi amor?

- Nada. Seiya. Creo que me da algo de nostalgia ver como Minako está creciendo

- Pero Mina. Apenas está en jardín de niños

- Si. Pero parece que fue ayer que la tenía entre mis brazos, tan pequeñita.

- (Seiya besó la mejilla de su esposa) vamos cariño. No te pongas triste. Te invito a desayunar ¿quieres?

- ¿Puede ser en McDonalds?

- Jejeje. Claro. Vamos

Seiya dio galantemente el brazo a su esposa, del que ella se colgó emocionada.

-000-

Los chicos se encontraban en clase de educación física. Makoto le había contado a Danielle que la profesora era una afamada corredora de autos que era muy buena también en carreras de atletismo, su nombre "Haruka Tenoh".

- Oye Mako. Pero ¿por qué si es una excelente corredora de autos muy famosa, hoy está aquí dándonos clases de educación física?

- Ahh preciosa. -Intervino Andy en la conversación- lo que tu no sabes, es que le debemos a la señorita Michiru Kaioh ese honor. El año pasado nos quedamos sin profesor de educación física debido a un...lamentable incidente del que Motoki y yo no somos culpables y la señorita Michiru consiguió que la afamada Haruka Tenoh nos diera clases, solo da un par de horas a la semana. Pero es un lujo que no se puede dar cualquier escuela

- Indudablemente

- Buenos días clase. (una alta mujer vestida con un pants deportivo apareció en el patio) veo que tenemos dos nuevos integrantes en nuestra clase. ¿verdad?

- Si. Hola Mi nombre es Danielle y el es mi Hermano Raymond

- Hola chicos. Me dijo la directora que vienen de estados unidos.

- Si. De Nueva York. Aunque nuestra madre es Japonesa

- Ay si. "venimos de nueva York" aun así son un par de tontos

- Rini. ¿tienes algo que compartir?

- No profesora.

- Eso creí. Bien chicos. Vamos a calentar. Quiero que den dos vueltas a la pista de atletismo. ¡vamos! ¡vamos!

- Profesora Tenoh. Creo que mi hermano no debería de estar en ésta clase.

- Danielle. No te metas- agregó Molesto Raymond.

- Pero, Ray. Tu sabes que mamá dijo que…

- ¡No te metas Danielle!

- ¿Qué pasa, princesita? ¿tiene que venir tu hermanita a dar la cara por ti? ¿acaso la princesita no puede darle un par de vueltas a la pista? (dijo el mismo chico al que vio un par de días atrás con Rini)

- ¡Claro que puedo! Y mejor que tu

- Sebastian. Ya es suficiente.- Lo riñó Haruka.

- Te reto princesita. Tu y yo. (dijo el chico Musculoso a Raymond) no habrá problema con una simple competencia de velocidad ¿verdad profesora Tenoh?

- No. Por mi está bien. Siempre y cuando Raymond esté de acuerdo

- Acepto

- ¡Ray! No lo hagas

- Cállate Danielle. Suenas igual que mamá

Raymond y Sebastian caminaron hacia la pista de atletismo, donde se pusieron en posición de arranque. Rini los miraba fascinada y fue ella quien dio la señal de salida a los chicos.

Sebastian corrió sacándole gran tajo de distancia a Raymond, en un punto Raymond alcanzó a tomar más velocidad, hasta emparejársele y por unos cuantos segundos lo rebasó justo cuando estaban a un par de pasos de la meta, Raymond cayó al suelo desmayado. Los hermanos Furuhata y Danielle corrieron a auxiliar al chico de cabello negro, Makoto fue la primera en llegar y colocar la cabeza del chico sobre sus piernas, se dieron cuenta que su amigo estaba sin sentido.

- Ray. Ray. Despierta…

- Ray. Hermanito. Despierta

- Amigo. Háblanos. Por favor

- Ray. Por favor despierta

- Háganse a un lado (Haruka llegó corriendo revisando al chico que lucía pálido) Motoki. Ten las llaves de mi oficina. Corre y trae el botiquín de primeros auxilios ¡anda! (el chico rubio corrió hasta la oficina de la profesora tomando el botiquín que estaba junto a la puerta, llegó en un par de segundos) bien. Chicos. La clase terminó por hoy.

La mayoría de los chicos se fueron de la pista intercambiando rumores en voz baja. Solo los tres hermanos Furuhata y Danielle se quedaron para ver el estado de su primo y hermano. Cuando estuvo consciente, se encontró con su madre y hermana mirándolo preocupadas. Rei lo escuso para llevárselo por ése día, pero en lugar de ir a casa, fueron al centro médico de Tokio donde aguardaban en silencio su turno.

- mamá… ¿estas enojada?

- Ray…no estoy enojada. Estoy preocupada. ¿cómo pudiste hacer una estupidez como esa?

- Lo siento…

- ¿lo sientes? Ray. Esto no es un juego. Lo sabes. ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿matarme de un susto?

- Mamá. No quise asustarte. De verdad

- (Una enfermera salió del consultorio) ¿Raymond Hagen?

- Si. Soy yo.

- Pueden pasar. La doctora los espera (Raymond y Rei siguieron a la enfermera al interior del consultorio)

- Bien…Raymond…Raymond Hagen ¿verdad? -la doctora levantó su vista encontrándose con un rostro conocido- ¿Rei?

- Amy. ¡qué coincidencia!

- Rei. Que gusto verte. Él seguro es tu hijo ¿verdad?

- Si. Es mi hijo Raymond. Ray. Ella es Amy Mizuno. Una amiga de la infancia

- Mucho gusto doctora

- Bueno. Siéntense. Díganme ¿qué los trae por aquí?

- Bueno. Ray tuvo un desmayo en el colegio y lo traje para que lo revisaras. Debieron haber mandado su expediente desde Nueva York

- Mmhhmm lamento decirte que no ha llegado, así suele pasar. Pero no te preocupes. Será cuestión de días. Pero en lo que llega, podemos ver qué te ocurre. ¿es el primer desmayo que has tenido Ray?

- No… ya me había pasado. Por mi problema pero hace mucho que no tenía uno

- ¿en verdad. Hijo?

- Si mamá. Lo juro desde la última vez en Nueva York no había vuelto a tener uno.

- Bien Ray. Revisaré tu presión sanguínea y escucharemos tu corazón -Amy midió la presión del chico y después escuchó el corazón de Ray. En ambas ocasiones Amy se mostró seria haciendo anotaciones en sus notas- bien. Ray. Te veo bien. Solo necesitas ser más cuidadoso.

- ¿de verdad?

- Si. Claro que si. Ahora. ¿me permitirías hablar con tu madre a solas? La verdad es que tengo dieciocho años sin hablar con ella

- Claro que sí. Mamá estaré afuera. Doctora Mizuno. Mucho gusto en conocerla (el chico hizo una reverencia y salió sonriente del consultorio)

- Rei…. ¿cuánto tiene Raymond con insuficiencia cardiaca?

- Tien quince años que se la detectaron

- Creo que necesitamos hablar de ello…

- Si…

Amy habló con su amiga durante un buen rato, de vez en vez podían verse correr un par de lágrimas por los ojos de la mujer que alguna vez fue la mujer a la que catalogaban como "corazón de piedra"

Raymond se encontraba esperando fuera del consultorio a que Rei saliera, pero le dio algo de hambre, así que decidió caminar a la cafetería del hospital. miró la barra, en su mayoría eran ensaladas y comida nutritiva, caminó al área de postres encontrándose con unos apetitosos Muffins de chocolate amargo con chispas de chocolate (eso era más azúcar de la que le permitían comer en casa en una semana).

- Hola. quiero uno de esos muffins de chocolate por favor.

- Valla, veo que también te gusta el chocolate.-Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

- Señor Spencer

- Llámame Darien.

- Está bien.

- Violet. que sean dos de esos muffins y a mí dame un café americano pero con canela. ¿quieres uno?

- No. gracias, lo tengo prohibido

- Bueno. Esos también se llevan bien con leche

- No soy un niño, Señor Spencer

- No solo los niños toman leche, Raymond. Violet, en lugar de un café quier un vaso con leche

- Que sean dos

- (Darien sonrió para sí) ¿quieres sentarte? (el alto hombre indicó un lugar al chico que éste siguió)

- Gracias

- Y Raymond. ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿no deberías estar en el colegio?

- Si...bueno...tuve un pequeño desmayo y le mandaron llamar a mi mamá y como es muy preocupona. Me trajo inmediatamente a consulta.

- Bueno, debes entenderla, eres su hijo y se preocupa por ti

- Si. ¡pero ya no soy un niño Darien!

- Calma, hijo. lo se. es solo que...bueno yo crecí sin mis padres a mi lado, y no tienes idea de cómo me hubiera gustado tener a mi mamá conmigo aunque se preocupara tanto como la tuya

- Lamento escuchar eso, Señor Spencer.

- Darien

- Darien...

- Y Raymond. ¿te gusta la medicina?

- Si. me encanta.- Responde el chico de los ojos Violeta emocionado- Mi hermana dice que soy un bicho raro, pero los temas médicos me parecen tan interesantes

- Así que tienes una hermana

- Si. su nombre es Danielle. Somos mellizos. pero somos muy diferentes, ella es más extrovertida y yo soy el chico raro

- No eres raro. Raymond. Y si te interesa, el día que quieras puedo mostrarte el hospital y su funcionamiento. incluso, si no te da miedo la sangre, puedo llevarte a ver una operación

- ¿De verdad, Darien?

- En serio

- Sería genial. (los ojos amatista de Raymond se iluminaron con el ofrecimiento de Darien)

- ¿Sabes?...mucho de ti me recuerda a mí cuando tenía tu edad

- ¿De verdad? ¿siempre le interesó la medicina?

- Si. mi sueño era ser doctor y se cumplió

- Cómo me gustaría llegar a ser doctor

- Lo serás...

- No estoy tan seguro de eso.

- ¡Raymond!

- Mamá.

- (Una molesta Rei apareció en el comedor detrás de Darien) ¡te dije que me esperaras afuera del consultorio de Amy! llevo horas buscándote. me tenías muy preocupada. no debiste irte así

- Es que me dio hambre

- Debiste esperarme. No puedes andar solo por ahí. Sobre todo después de tu desmayo

- Señora...Raymond estaba en buenas manos y... -Darien se levantó poniéndose de frente a la guapa mujer – Rei ... ¿Raymond es tu hijo?

- Darien...no esperaba encontrarte aquí

- Mamá, ¿se conocen?

- Si...

- Pero. ¿cómo? ¿de donde?

- Ray. tenemos que irnos. ya es tarde

- ¡Pero mamá!

- Obedéceme...vamos.

- Está bien...- Raymond se levantó de su silla tomando el resto de su Muffini- nos vemos Darien.(el chico caminó hacia el estacionamiento dejando atrás a su madre)

- Adiós Ray. Espero verte pronto

- Adiós...-Contestó apenado Ray. Mientras su madre daba media vuelta sin despedirse del doctor de ojos azules.

- Espera... (Darien tiró del brazo a Rei)

- No me toques...

- Rei. quiero que hablemos. Por favor, tenemos mucho de que hablar, muchas cosas quedaron pendientes por aclarar...

- No lo creo. Tu y yo ya dejamos todo muy claro hace dieciocho años

- Rei...

- Adiós Darien. Y por favor, te agradecería que no te acercaras tanto a mi hijo

Rei salió del comedor del hospital dejando a un confundido Darien tras de ella. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la hermosa mujer que a pesar de no ser una jovencita seguía conservando su belleza. El volverse a encontrar con ése hombre la hizo recordar aquello que tanto se había esforzado en olvidar...

_flash __back_

_En __un __concurrido __bar __se __encontraban __citadas __Rei, __Lita, __Mina __y __Amy. T__odas __se __miraban __extrañadas __ya __que __tenían __mucho __tiempo __sin __reunirse __todas __en __un __mismo __sitio._

_- __¿alguna __de __ustedes __sabe __para __que __nos __citó __Serena?.- Pregunta Rei._

_- __no._

_- __no_

_- __debe __ser __algo __importante. T__iene __bastante __sin __buscarnos __siquiera __y __hoy __nos __dice __que __tiene __algo de vida o muerte__que __decirnos.- agrega Amy._

_- Si. Para ser Exactas desde que Darien y ella terminaron.- Comenta Mina._

_- N__i __idea __de __qué __es __lo __que __nos __dirá.- Agrega Lita cambiando el tema._

_- __Lita. C__reí __que __vendrías __con __Andrew.- Dice Mina_

_- N__o. S__e __ofreció __a __cerrar __la __cafetería __e __ir __a __hacer __los __cortes __a __las __dos __sucursales Crown y __terminó __muerto, __además __de __eso, __no __teníamos __quien __cuidara __a __los __gemelos. __Andy __y __Motoki __son __pequeños __pero __bastante __inquietos._

_- Q__ue __lindo __¿no?.-Sonríe Amy.  
><em>  
><em>- S<em>_i.__es __un __gran __esposo y por lo que vemos MUY paciente.-Afirma Rei.  
><em>  
><em>- S<em>_i. E__s __muy __tierno. A__doro __a __ese __rubio__(Suspiró __Lita __al __recordar __al __chico __ojiverde)  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_buenas __noches..._

_llegó __Darien __sonriendo __coquetamente __hacia __donde __estaba __Rei, __ella __lo __miró __embelesada __y __el __le g__uiñó __un __ojo provocando que ella se sonrojara._

_- N__o __sabía __que __estabas __invitado...- Lo interrogó Rei.  
><em>  
><em>- S<em>_erena __también __me __pidió __que __viniera- Responde el-__no __se __de __qué __se __trata  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_hola __chicas. - Se escuchó la voz de la Rubia a sus espaldas- __hola __mi __amor -dijo __Serena __al __llegar, __sentándose __al __lado __de __Darien __y __prendiéndose __de __su __brazo.  
><em>  
><em>-<em>_hola.-__contestó __el __escuetamente __y __soltándose __con __discreción __del __abrazo.  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_disculpen __la __tardanza  
><em>  
><em>- N<em>_o __te __preocupes. N__o __pasa __nada__- C__ontestó __Rei __tomando __su __margarita __de __un __solo __trago- __mesero. T__ráigame __otra __igual__. __-__llamó __entregando __su __copa __al __mesero.  
><em>  
><em>- A<em>_y __Rei. N__o __deberías __tomar __tanto.  
><em>  
><em>- E<em>_stoy __bien __Serena- Contestó la de pelo negro con los ojos molestos.- N__o __pasa __nada  
><em>  
><em>- S<em>_abes __que __no __me __gusta __darte __la __contra Amiga. __pero __Serena __Tiene __razón. E__s __tu __tercer __Margarita __y __no __llevamos __tanto __aquí __(Dijo __Lita __Mirando __preocupada __a __su __amiga)  
><em>  
><em>- N<em>_o __pasa __nada. E__n __serio __-A__gregó __Rei __tomando __de __un __solo __trago __la __segunda __copa __que __le __había __llevado __el __mesero.-__tráeme __otra __igual __¿quieres? __y __bien __Serena. C__uéntanos __¿a __qué __se __debe __tu __repentino __interés __por __vernos.  
><em>  
><em>- A<em>_y __Rei.D__ices __las __cosas __como __si__no __las __buscara __nunca  
><em>  
><em>- P<em>_ues... __hace __meses __que __no __sabíamos __de __ti  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_¡eso __no __es __cierto!  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_bueno __chicas. N__o __discutan. __Serena.D__inos __de __qué __querías __hablarnos.  
><em>_estamos __intrigadas __(Dijo __Amy __queriendo __conciliar__las __cosas)  
><em>  
><em>-<em>_bueno __chicas.T__engo __que __darles __una __EXCELENTE __noticia...Darien __y __yo __vamos __a __ser __papás __¿no __es __genial?  
><em>  
><em>-<em>_¿qué? __(__Darien __miró __boquiabierto __a __Serena __Separándose __de __ella)  
><em>  
><em>- M<em>_uchas __felicidades __chicos, __veo __que __pudieron __resolver __sus __diferencias  
><em>  
><em>- A<em>_y __que __felicidad __(gritó M__ina)  
><em>  
><em>- F<em>_elicidades __(agregó __Lita __seriamente)  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_¿y __tú __Rei? __¿no __me __vas __a __felicitar?- Preguntó Serena arrastrando cada palabra.  
><em>  
><em>- C<em>_laro... muchas __felicidades...a __los __dos __(dijo __mirando __con __actitud __seria __a __Darien __que __estaba __anonadado)  
><em>  
><em>-<em>_pero __Serena.N__o __me __habías __dicho __nada __¿cuándo? __Tu __y __yo __terminamos __hace __meses__…  
><em>  
><em>-<em>_bueno __Darien. __me __acabo __de __dar __cuenta __y __quería __que __fuera __una __sorpresa __para __todos __y __veo __que __estás __muy __sorprendido. S__e __que __no __es el __orden __adecuado, __pero __bueno ,__como __sea __podemos __casarnos __en __cualquier __momento __¿no?  
><em>  
><em>- ...<br>_  
><em>- C<em>_hicos. D__ebo __ir __al __baño... __creo __que __las __margaritas __no __me __cayeron __muy __bien_

_Rei __se __levantó __corriendo __al __baño __donde __la __alcanzó __segundos __después __Lita __cerrando __la __puerta __detrás __de __ella. __La __chica __de __cabello __negro __al __encontrarse __con __el __rostro __de __su __amiga __rompió __en __llanto, __su __alta __amiga __la __abrazó __tratando __de __consolarla, __sin __decir __palabra __alguna, __hasta __que __Rei __rompió __el __silencio._

_- __me __mintió __Lita...me __mintió_

_- __Rei..._

_- F__ui __una __tonta __al __creerle. U__na __verdadera __TONTA  
><em>  
><em>- C<em>_reo __que __necesitas __hablar __con __el- comenta Makoto- debe __tener __alguna __explicación. Y__o __lo __vi __sincero  
><em>  
><em>- P<em>_ues __fue __un __¡MENTIROSO!  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_Pero __Rei... yo __de __verdad __lo __ví __enamorado __cuando __fue __a __buscarte, __yo __si __le __creí __cuando __dijo __que __te __amaba __y __lo __dejaría __todo __por __tí, __lo __vi __en __sus __ojos  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_pues __nos __engañó __a __las __dos __y __fuimos __unas __crédulas __por __confiar __en __sus __mentiras...  
><em>  
><em>-<em>_Rei...entiendo __como __debes __sentirte...  
><em>  
><em>-<em>_Lita... no __puedo __seguir __aquí, __tengo __que __irme. __de __verdad __me __duele __mucho. __¿puedes __disculparme __con __todos?  
><em>  
><em>-<em>_si ...no __te __preocupes... (Lita __y __Rei __salieron __del __baño, __Rei __aun __con __los __ojos __hinchados)  
><em>  
><em>-<em>_Rei...__¿podemos __hablar?  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_NO. A__léjate. N__o __quiero __saber __de __ti __Jamás __y __por __mí __quédate __con __tu __maldito __anillo__ – __dijo __la __pequeña __mujer __arrojándole al rostro __un __anillo __de __compromiso __con __un __enorme __rubí __y __varios __diamantes al rededor - __lo __nuestro __se __acabó.  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_Rei. D__eberías __hablar __con __Darien  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_no __quiero... me __voy __(Rei __empujó __a __Darien __tambaleándose __y __casi __cayendo, __el __brazo __de __el __alcanzó __a __detenerla __sujetándola __de __la __cintura)  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_si __quieres __irte __al __menos __déjame __llevarte __a __tu __casa... __no __está __bien __que __te __vallas __en __ese __estado  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_Darien __tiene __razón. P__or __favor __Rei, __si__no __te __lleva __me __quedaré __muy __preocupada.-Dice Lita conciliatoriamente.  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_está __bien. P__uedes __llevarme __pero __no __quiero __hablar __contigo __y __si __acepto __es __por __Lita __que __me __está __insistiendo  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_llámame __mañana __por __la __mañana __¿quieres?  
><em>  
><em>-<em>_está __bien... vámonos __(dijo __Rei __molesta __caminando __por __delante __de __Darien __con pasos __zigzagueantes, __el __la __tomó __de __la __cintura __y __ella __intentó __zafarse __pero __el __la __sujetó __demasiado __fuerte) __¡suéltame!  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_no __puedes __ni __caminar, __no __puedo __dejar __que __camines __sola  
><em>  
><em>-<em>_a __tí __no __te __importa __lo __que __me __pase. __ya __te __dije __que __si __acepte __que __me __llevaras __fue __por __Lita  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_(Darien __le __abrió __la __puerta __a __Rei __y __ésta __subió __molesta __jalando __la __puerta __del __auto __y __azotándola, __el __subió __inmediatamente __después a__rrancando __el motor__) __sabes __que __si __me __importa __lo __que __te __pase. __me __importa __bastante  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_pues __hoy __me __acabo __de __dar __cuenta __que __no __te __importo __nada  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_eso __no __es __verdad. __y __lo __sabes  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_Eres __un __mentiroso __Darien __Spencer __y __yo __una __idiota __por __creerte  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_yo __jamás __te __mentí, __nunca __te __mentiría. __TE __AMO  
><em>  
><em>- ¡cállate! <em>_(Rei __abofeteó __a __Darien __y __éste __se __llevó __la __mano __a __la __mejilla) __¿me __amas? __¿me __amas __tanto __que __vas __a __ser __padre? __por __favor __Darien. __no __seas __cínico. __ni __siquiera __tuviste __los __pantalones __para __hablarle __de __nosotros, __¡de __nuestra __relación!  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_no __soy __cínico .__es __la __verdad... TE __AMO  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_entonces __explícame __por __qué __Serena __está __embarazada.  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_Rei .__hace __ya __dos __meses __que __dejé __de __verla, __el __mismo __tiempo __que __tengo __de __estar contigo __y __si __no __le __he __dicho __sobre __nosotros __es __por __que __TU __me __lo __pediste, __me __pediste __que __dejara __pasar __un __tiempo, __que __las __cosas __se __enfriaran  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_¡pero __estuviste __con __ella!  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_eso __fue __solo __una __vez __y __yo __estaba __tomado, __no __recuerdo __mucho __de __ése __día  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_pues__"ese __día __tuvo __consecuencias" __eres __un __imbécil  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_Rei __por __favor. __entiéndeme. __yo __a __quien __amo __es __a __ti. __te __lo __he __demostrado  
><em>  
><em>-<em>_eso __ya __no __importa __Darien. __hoy __se __terminó __todo __entre __nosotros. __olvídate __de __mí __y __cumple __con __tu __responsabilidad...  
><em>  
><em>-<em>_Rei. __no __me __obligues __a __encadenar __mi __vida __a __la __de __Serena.N__o __la __amo.__te __amo __a __ti y sabes que estoy dispuesto a gritarlo al mundo entero.  
><em>  
><em>- ¡<em>_pero __vas __a __tener __un __hijo __con __ella!  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_y __me __haré __responsable. T__e __juro __que __no __le __faltará __nada. P__ero __no __me __pidas __que __me __quede __a __su __lado  
><em>  
><em>- <em>_no __insistas __Darien...__no __voy __a __ceder __(el __auto __se __había __estacionado __ya __en __la __entrada __del __templo __Hikawa) __adiós __Darien __y __no __vuelvas __a __buscarme __jamás __por __favor..._

_- Descansa mi amor. Mañana pensarás mejor las cosas._

_- No lo creo..._

_Rei __bajó __del __auto __sin __derramar __una __sola __lágrima __ante __Darien, __su __entereza __fue __admirable, __subió __las __escaleras __y __entró __al __templo __serenamente. __cuando __estuvo __sola __en __su __habitación __rompió __en __llanto __hasta __el __amanecer, __ese __día __se __le __rompió __el __alma..._

_fin __de __flash __back_

- mamá ¿estas bien? (dijo Raymond a su madre que había subido a la camioneta manejando en silencio hasta llegar a casa)

- ¿ehh?...si hijo...estoy bien

- mamá. lamento haberte asustado. no quise preocuparte. solo te doy molestias y preocupaciones

- no vuelvas a repetir eso Raymond. tu hermana y tu son el motor de mi vida. y si reaccioné así fue por que me preocupas en verdad. por que moriría si algo les pasara a alguno de ustedes

- lo se... ¿me perdonas?

- (Rei acarició cariñosamente el rostro de su hijo) no tengo nada que perdonarte. perdóname tu a mi por ser tan sobre protectora ¿si?

- te quiero mucho mamá (dijo Raymond abrazando a su Madre)

- y yo a tí...

- mamá. ¿está bien si voy a casa de Andy y Motoki?

- está bien. pero no quiero que hagas muchos esfuerzos ¿si?

- lo prometo. ¿quieres que te lleve?

- no... ¿te parece si le digo al chofer que me lleve?

- está bien hijo. ve.

- adiós

El joven de Ojos color violeta salió de casa sonriente mientras su madre lo veía alejarse, algo le decía en su interior que esa calma estaba a punto de desaparecer de su volver a Tokio no era la mejor opción que pudo haber tomado...

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**Amigos y amigas. he aquí el segundo capítulo de "secretos del pasado" ¿qué les ha parecido? aun faltan muchas muchas cosas, muchos "Secretos" por salir a la luz, tenemos que ver que han pasado todos estos años, no se ustedes, pero Yo si quiero meterme hasta debajo de la cama para ver que ha pasado, la semana que viene es la cena en casa de Rei, ¿qué pasará? los invito a venir de incognitos la semana que entra. Saluditos **

**Cherry- Hino y Hikaru moon. Gracias por sus Reviews, por ustedes me vine a la casa a publicar, una disculpa por tardar tanto, pero "En vida y muerte" fue muy exigente, tuve que dedicarle mucho tiempo y descuidar un poquito secretos del pasado, pero aquí lo tiene, tal vez lo vean un poquito lento pero creo que hasta el momento es mi fic mas extenso entonces nos iremos despacito contando y desenmarañando estos dieciocho años de mentiras, secretos, omisiones y demás, espero me acompañen :)**

**p.d. Semana pesada, sin mas palabras, espero la proxima semana andar mas platicadora, pero aun así. Mil gracias por leer**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	3. Los juegos del Destino

**Capitulo 3**

**"Los juegos del destino"**

**El día que te vuelvo a ver  
><strong>**Las noches se hacen días  
>Mis penas se me olvidan<br>Y así de pronto, y con una mirada  
>El llanto se me acaba... <strong>

El día de la cena había llegado, en la cocina se encontraban Lita y Rei dando los últimos toques a los platillos. ¿el menú? Crema de cilantro como entrada y camarones empanizados en coco rallado sobre una cama de puré de patata con un pastel de moras con queso de postre.

- Rei. Has mejorado tus cualidades culinarias, ahora al menos sabes prender la estufa- comentó divertida Lita.

- Con dos hijos exigentes tuve que hacerlo, no siempre está disponible el servicio a domicilio, pero las sopas instantáneas son mi especialidad . Y hablando de hijos. ¿por qué no trajiste a Thor contigo? Digo, si llegaron Mako y los gemelos.

- No sabes lo que dices. Thor es terrible, acabaría con tu casa en cinco segundos, por eso se lo dejé a Andrew para que se canse.

- Andrew es un buen niñero ¿verdad?

- Si. Me saqué la lotería, se lleva de maravilla con los chicos y juega como un bebe con Thor -el timbre se escuchó en la sala- Iré a abrir.

- No te preocupes, Shina se encargará.

- Creo que ya todo está listo ¿verdad?.

- Si. Y se ve delicioso.

- Mmhhmm la verdad si.

- Señora Hagen, los invitados la esperan en la sala.

- ¿vamos?

- Si…

Rei y Lita salieron a la sala donde ya las esperaban Mina con Seiya y la pequeña Minako, Amy acompañada de su guapo esposo Taiki y la pequeña Aqua.

- Hola chicos. Bienvenidos- comentó la anfitriona.

- Rei. que gusto de verte, los años te han sentado muy bien. Te ves hermosa.

- Seiya, que adulador…

- Es en verdad…de verdad te ves muy Linda...(dijo el serio Taiki)

- Gracias Taiki. Ustedes también se ven muy guapos. Hola pequeñas, ustedes deben ser las pequeñas Aqua y Minako ¿verdad?

- Si.- Contestó tímidamente la pequeña de cabello azul.

- Hola.- agregó sonriente la rubia.

- Hola. Yo me llamo Rei. Soy su tía también ¿les gustan los juguetes?

- ¡si!

- Shina, lleva a las niñas al cuarto de juegos, llévales jugo y galletas por favor.

- Si señora. Vengan niñas

Shina subió las escaleras con las niñas tras ella, el timbre se escuchó de nueva cuenta y Rei fue a atender el timbre, antes de abrir la puerta pudo escuchar las voces de quienes aguardaban afuera.

- Mamá ¿por qué tengo que venir a tu aburrida cena? Sabes que lo detesto

- ¡cállate Rini! Tu vienes por que yo lo digo, además los hijos de Lita y Andrew estarán aquí, puedes hablar con ellos.

- Esos fenómenos. Si lo saben en la escuela dañará mi popularidad

- Rini. No seas tan despectiva. Por favor- Dijo una voz masculina.

- Ay papá, si mi mamá es igual ¿qué crees que no la escucho hablar de "las perdedoras" de sus amigas? Las que no se casaron con un cardiólogo como tu?

- Cállate. – Chilló la voz de Serena.

- ¡Es verdad!

Rei abrió la puerta, a pesar de haber escuchado la platica puso su mejor sonrisa para recibir a los invitados- hola buenas noches bienvenidos, pasen.

- Rei. ¡amiga! Que gusto me da verte –comentó la rubia mujer de largas coletas abrazando a la anfitriona- mira. Ella es Rini, te la presento.

- Mucho gusto Rini- Dijo la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Igualmente Rei.

- Y a Darien creo que "lo conoces de sobra" ¿verdad? ¿o necesito presentártelo?

- Claro que no…Hola Darien - Rei extendió su mano al hombre de ojos azules que la miraba anonadado.

- Hola Rei, encantado de verte -Darien besó el dorso de la mano de la mujer de cabello negro.

- Pasen por favor- contestó ella secamente.

- ¡Esperen! ¡No cierren la puerta! Faltamos nosotros - Andrew llegó corriendo con su pequeño hijo Thor de la mano.

- Andrew. ¿por qué corres?

- Es que quería cansar a Thor para reducir el riesgo de que queme tu casa

- Jajajaja. Ay Andrew. Pasen todos por favor. Por aquí -Rei los condujo por el recibidor hasta la sala, donde esperaban el resto de los invitados- chicos el resto de los invitados ha llegado, Shina ¿podrías llamarle a los chicos que vengan a cenar? Y lleva a Thor con las niñas.

- Si señora. En seguida

- Rei. ¿y no mandarás llamar a tu flamante esposo? -dijo Serena co algo de acidez malintencionada.

- Claro… Shina. Por favor también avísale al señor que la cena está lista. - a los pocos minutos bajaron los hermanos Furuhata acompañados de los hijos de Rei - Quiero presentarles…chicos. Ellos son mis hijos. Danielle y Raymond. Ray, Creo que ya conociste a Amy Mizuno

- Hola doctora

- Llámame Amy.

- Bueno. El es Taiki Kou, el esposo de Amy. Ella es Mina, y el su esposo Seiya Kou, hermano de Taiki. A su tía Lita y su tío Andrew ya los conocen. Pero creo que no conocen a Serena y su esposo Darien, ella es la hija de ambos…

- Rini- interrumpió Raymond a su madre mirando sonriente a la chica de melena rosa- hola. Ya la conocimos en la escuela

- Si, tía, es la que nos llama fenómenos, empujó a Danielle y la insultó -dijo Makoto mirando con coraje a Rini.

- Bueno chicos. Sin discusiones. Al menos no esta noche ¿quieren?

- Bien

- Como digas tía.

- Señora. La cena está servida- interrumpió Shina.

- Gracias. Chicos. Pasen por aquí -Rei guió a los invitados al enorme comedor de su casa.

- Waw. Rei. Es enorme tu casa y claro. Tu comedor- comentó Mina sorprendida.

- Bueno. Cuando supe que regresaríamos a Japón y mi padre dijo que buscaría una casa para nosotros le pedí que tuviera un comedor inmenso.

- ¿planeabas ampliar la familia? -dijo Seiya juguetonamente ganándose un pellizco de Mina y la mirada recriminante de Darien.

- No en realidad. Más bien por que quería tener en ésta mesa a todos mis amigos y su familia, así como ahora.

- Pues creo que se te cumplió tu deseo -comentó Lita sonriendo sinceramente a su amiga.

- Bien. Rei. yo quiero conocer a tu marido, dicen que es un gran empresario ¿dónde está? -intervino Serena.

- ¿alguien me llamaba? -James entró al comedor sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa.

- Chicos. Les presento a James Hagen. Mi esposo- Agregó secamente la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Encantada. Yo soy Serena. Rei, que esposo más guapo tienes.

- El encantado soy yo señora. Rei. cariño, no me dijiste que tuvieras amigas tan guapas, tan hermosas -James se puso de pie exclusivamente para besar la mano de Serena.

- Jajajajaja. Que adulador…el es Darien mi esposo y Rini. Mi hija

- Mucho gusto -dijo Darien mirando con coraje mal disimulado a James, quien lo miró con extrema desconfianza.

- Igual.

- James. Ellos son Taiki y Amy, Seiya y su esposa Mina y a Lita, Andrew y los chicos ya los conoces.

- Claro. Igual. Mucho gusto -James se sentó a la mesa mientras Shina sirvió los platos con la crema preparada por La mujer de pelo castaño.

- Mmm tengo que decirlo, esto está delicioso.

- Bueno, la mayor parte del éxito de la cena es de Lita, yo solo la animé. – comenta Rei.

- Tenemos que ir a probar tus creaciones tía, siempre he querido conocer tus cafeterías.

- Pero Danielle, cuando hemos ido de visita a Nueva York mi mamá ha preparado muchas cosas -comentó Makoto.

- Si Mako. Pero no es igual. ¿verdad tía?

- Claro que no es igual, y cuando lo deseen pueden ir a cualquiera de los Crowns.

- Así que ustedes siempre estuvieron en contacto.- Dice inquisitiva la rubia de coletas- Que raro Lita, cuando nos cuestionábamos sobre cómo estaría Rei tu nunca nos decías nada.

- Serena. Es mi culpa. Yo se lo pedí a Lita. Quería empezar una vida nueva. Olvidarme de todo.

- ¿hasta de nosotros? – agregó Mina con un gesto de tristeza.

- No…es solo que…

- Bueno, lo que importa es que ya estamos todos juntos de nuevo ¿no? – salvó la situación Andrew.

- Si. Tienen razón, hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas, no el malo. -dijo Amy conciliatoriamente.

- Taiki. se que Mina y Seiya siguen trabajando en sus carreras artísticas. ¿qué ha sido de ti?

- Bueno. Yo soy la mente maestra detrás de sus discos, decidí dejar los escenarios para crear y producir. Ahora estamos trabajando con un disco en "familia"

- Que maravilla.

- Si. Así aunque éstas dos estrellitas se peleen conmigo, tienen que soportarme.

- Así es cuñadito. Somos familia- comentó Mina divertida mientras daba un pellizco en el costado al castaño.

- Si. No hay de otra

- Que alegría que sigan unidos -sonrió Rei.

- Y James ¿a qué te dedicas? -mencionó seriamente Darien de manera forzada.

- No me "dedico". Soy hotelero, mi cadena de hoteles cinco estrellas está ya en cuatro continentes. Hace un mes inauguramos el segundo en Asia, primero en Japón. ¿te suena el nombre Hagen´s Paradise?

- ¡ay Darien!, es el nombre del enorme hotel que inauguraron y al que no me quisiste llevar

- Ahhh si. Me sonaba familiar- bufa el pelinegro.

- ¿y tu? ¿a qué te dedicas Darien?- regresó el comentario James.

- Te diré James. Por que puedo llamarte James ¿verdad?- Intervino la rubia mujer de coletas.

- Claro Serena, tu llámame como desees

- Bien. "MI Darien" es cardiólogo, uno muy bueno. De hecho es de los nominados al premio del "doctor del año" en todo el país. Y sé que va a ganar.

- Ahh si. Esa aburrida premiación a la que le prometí a tu padre que iríamos Rei.- comenta James tomando la mano de su esposa- ¿lo recuerdas mi amor?

- Si…ya recuerdo.

- Entonces Darien. ¿estas nominado? Eso es genial- Comenta Lita.

- Si. Me consideraron por que patenté una técnica nueva que minimiza los riesgos al momento de hacer un transplante de corazón.

- ¿ y ya lo han hecho? - dijo Raymond interesado.

- Si… hemos hecho apenas tres cirugías experimentales, pero los tres pacientes tienen una excelente calidad de vida ahora y su operación fue mucho menos complicada.

- ¿escuchaste mamá?- Dice sonriente el joven de ojos violeta.

- Si hijo. Escuché. Es una gran noticia.

- Rei. he notado que a Raymond le gusta mucho la medicina, ¿permitirías que fuera al hospital conmigo a ver una cirugía a corazón abierto? Creo que le gustaría mucho.

- Eso sería estupendo. ¿puedo ir mamá?- dice emocionado el joven de tez pálida.

- No lo se Ray. Creo que es algo muy fuerte.

- Querida, deja de tratar a nuestro hijo como un bebé- interviene James.

- Pero tal vez así Ray descubra su verdadera vocación. Seiya y yo llevamos una vez a Minako a una prueba de sonido y Minako quedó fascinada, creo que será una gran cantante algún día.

- ¿lo ves mamá? Sería fantástico si me dejaras ir. Di que sí.

- Por mí tienes mi permiso Raymond. - dijo James sonriente.

- Gracias. Pero me gustaría sobre todo contar con el permiso de mi madre. Mamá ¿puedo?- agregó en tono serio el joven.

- Está bien… pero solo si tu tía Amy te acompaña

- ¡pero mamá!

- Raymond- Intervino Amy- Si a ti te parece bien, yo podría explicarte paso a paso la operación de Darien y resolver tus dudas conforme la operación avance.

- Deberías tomar la oportunidad Raymond. Mi esposa no es cirujana, pero es una mente brillante, podrías aprender mucho de ella.

- Tienes razón. Acepto. Debe ser genial presenciar una operación a corazón abierto.

- Danielle. Tu mamá me dijo que te gusta mucho cantar ¿verdad?

- Si tía Mina. Me encanta, en Nueva York tomaba clases por la tarde de música en una academia.

- ¿has visto como se graba un disco?

- No tío Seiya

- ¿te gustaría?

- ¡claro! Sería genial

- Que chistoso ¿verdad Rei? recuerdo cuando éramos más jóvenes también te gustaba cantar -comentó Mina- como los hijos heredan muchas veces los gustos de sus padres.

- ¿de verdad mamá? - dijo Raymond maravillado.

- Si. Así era- contesta apenada la elegante mujer de cabellera negra.

- Y no solo le gustaba cantar Raymond. ¡Cantaba como los mismos ángeles!…-dijo Darien con sus ojos brillantes- A veces cantaba en las festividades y otras más en su desempeño como Miko en el templo Hikawa, te hubiera encantado verla, sobresalía entre todas las demás sacerdotisas.

- Que gracioso que recuerdes eso y no puedas recordar nuestro aniversario.-comentó Serena molesta creando un silencio entre todos los comensales.

- Pues…la invitación está en pie, incluso podríamos grabar algo, aprovechar el estudio- rompió el silencio el delgado hombre de larga cabellera negra.

- Sería maravilloso Tío Seiya. Me encantaría- contesta Danielle mientras se iluminaba su hermosa mirada azul.

- Con que no confundas el micrófono con el ventilador todo estará bien - comentó Rini.

- La que no es muy lista eres tú…Yo al menos se que Europa es un continente y no "un país".-comentó triunfal la joven de ojos azules provocando la risa divertida de los tres hermanos Furuhata.

- ¡eres una estúpida! - Se levantó Rini yéndosele a los golpes a Danielle saltando por encima de la mesa tirando todo lo que estaba sobre ésta.

- ¡Aléjate de mi prima! - se agregó Makoto a la discusión tirando de las coletas de Rini.

- ¡suéltame!, ¡Monstruo!

-Darien se levantó sin decir una palabra y separó a Rini de un solo jalón- ya basta Rini. ¡Compórtate!

- ¡pero papá!

- Dije que es suficiente. Nos vamos. Pero antes te disculpas con Danielle y con Rei por comportarte así en su casa.

- ¡ella no tiene por qué hacer nada!- gritó Indignada la madre de la joven.

- Te disculpas o tendrás problemas conmigo señorita- comentó enérgico el guapo doctor.

- ¡no!

- ¡discúlpate! -Darien levantó su voz como jamás lo había hecho.

- Lo lamento….-dijo de mala gana la chica de cabello rosa.

- Rei. Chicos. De verdad lamento mucho éste mal momento, nosotros nos retiramos con permiso -Darien jaló del brazo a Rini y Serena salió detrás de ellos- olvídate de tu auto señorita. Mañana mismo pongo en venta tu convertible rosa.

- ¡pero papá!.

- Darien. Eres injusto.- Intervino la rubia mujer de largas coletas.

- No está a discusión y estas castigada Rini, no puedo creer que seas tan inmadura.

Todos se quedaron en silencio observando a la familia Spencer retirarse entre discusiones y gritos, Taiki rompió el silencio.

- Coff coff. Bueno, Amy, mi cielo, creo que ya se ha hecho tarde, tu tienes que ir mañana al hospital y Aqua debe estar cansada. ¿te parece bien si nos vamos?

- Si, tienes razón, lo había olvidado. Lo mejor será retirarnos.

- Hermano, ¿nos podemos ir con ustedes? No me gusta que Minako se desvele mucho, si de por sí es hiperactiva, cuando se desvela se vuelve un torbellino.

- Claro. No hay problema, de camino a casa los llevamos.

- Mina, ¿vienes con nosotros por las niñas?

- Claro. Con permiso (Mina y Amy salieron del comedor para ir a recoger a Aqua y Minako)

- Bueno. Creo que se acabó la fiesta, me voy a dormir, buenas noches chicos, -comentó James Hagen antes de levantarse de la mesa y caminar escaleras arriba.

- Mmhhmm tu marido como siempre un encanto de persona. ¿verdad?- comentó Lita.

- Si. Ya sabes que eso lo caracteriza.

- Ay. ¡detesto a esta chica! - dijo Danielle saliendo corriendo del comedor furiosa, seguida por Makoto.

- Mamá, papá. ¿podemos quedarnos con el primo Raymod a dormir? Es viernes, no tenemos escuela mañana ¿si?- Pregunta Motoki suplicante.

- Está bien, pero no le den problemas a su tía ¿de acuerdo?- Contesta Andrew no sin antes buscar la mirada aprobatoria de Lita.

- Bien. Vamos Raymond, traje un juego que te va a encantar -los tres chicos salieron corriendo rumbo a la habitación del chico de los ojos amatista.

- Bien, Rei. Nosotros nos vamos, gracias por todas tus atenciones- Dice Amy educadamente.

- Nos vemos pronto, los acompaño a la puerta - Rei acompañó a Mina y Seiya que llevaba a Minako cargando dormida entre sus brazos y a Amy y Taiki que estaba de igual manera cargando a la pequeña Aqua que se abrazaba al cuello de su alto padre.

- Lamento que la cena terminara así.- se disculpa la anfitriona.

- No te preocupes Rei. Así son los chicos, pero igual en otra ocasión podremos reunirnos a tomar un café ¿no?- dice Mina Sonriente.

- Me encantaría. Nos vemos pronto chicos, hasta luego -Rei cerró la puerta tras de si, recargándose en ella y respirando profundamente.

- Creo que no fue una noche tan brillante después de todo ¿verdad? - dijo Lita entrando al recibidor mirando a su amiga con el rostro desencajado.

- En realidad, agradezco que terminara, fue una cena demasiado tensa para todos.

- Lo pude notar. Oye. ¿te parece si Makoto se queda también? Imagino que deben de estar ocupadas conspirando contra Rini -dijo la mujer de cabello castaño con tono divertido para romper la tensión de su amiga.

- Tienes razón. Esas niñas son iguales a ti y a mí a su edad, sentí que era a nosotras a las que veía tiradas en el piso.

- Muy cierto. ¿piensas regañar a Danielle?

- ¿cómo hacerlo? Solo se defendió. Aunque tendré que hablar con ella, y no se que decirle, si hubiera tenido dieciocho años menos me hubiera unido a las chicas.

- Jejeje. Si, yo también, Rini no es aquella adorable niña que conocimos viniendo de Tokio de cristal.

- Lo se. Nada es lo que imaginamos ¿verdad?- contesta con tristeza la mujer de larga cabellera negra.

- Amor. Mira quién se quedó profundamente dormido…- bajó Andrew las escaleras con el pequeño Thor profundamente dormido- creo que esas galletas tenían algo, por que Thor es invencible, siempre se duerme a media noche.

- Bueno. Entonces creo que nos vamos, gracias por todo. Te llamo mañana ¿si?

- Hasta luego.

Los Furuhata salieron de la mansión Hagen haciendo el menor ruido posible, no querían por ningún motivo que el pequeño Thor despertara, debían aprovechar ese "pequeño regalo del cielo", no muy a menudo el más pequeño de sus hijos lucía tan sereno como esa noche.

Rei vio alejarse a su mejor amiga y subió las escaleras caminando hacia la habitación de su hija, tan parecida a ella en carácter, tan explosiva. Tocó la puerta entrando sin esperar la respuesta.

- Danielle...

- Ay mamá. Seguro vas a regañarme ¿verdad? -Dijo Danielle dándole la espalda a su madre cruzándose de brazos.

- Tía, en verdad no fue culpa de Danielle. Rini detesta a Danielle desde el primer día de escuela y cada que tiene oportunidad la molesta, e igual a nosotros.

- Chicas. No he venido a regañarlas - argumentó Rei sentándose en la cama de su hija- de hecho no se que decirles.

- ¿de verdad no vas a regañarnos? -dijo Danielle volteando sorprendida a su madre que solía reprenderla muy severamente por cosas mucho más insignificantes que eso.

- No… es que, ustedes son iguales a su madre y a mí cuando teníamos su edad. ¿saben? Siempre nos hemos defendido de quien nos ataca, hasta la fecha. Y ustedes me recuerdan tanto a ella y a mí.

- Tía, ustedes tienen muchos años de conocerse ¿verdad?.

- Si, teníamos catorce años cuando nos hicimos amigas.

- Junto con Serena, Mina y Amy ¿verdad?- Inquiere Danielle.

- Si. Así es. Pero ella y yo siempre hemos sido mejores amigas, las chicas y yo somos buenas amigas, pero tu mamá y yo siempre hemos sido confidentes, así que también comprendo que te metieras en la discusión entre Rini y Danielle.

- Es que para mí Danielle es como mi hermana, tía.

- Lo se. Solo quiero pedirles que traten de no ser tan explosivas chicas.

- ¡ella empezó!- explota impulsiva la joven de ojos azules.

- Lo se. Pero en alguien debe caber la cordura ¿no lo crees Danielle?.

- Te prometo que si ella no me molesta yo la ignoraré. Porque, no me pedirás que seamos amigas ¿verdad?

- No Danielle. Te conozco y sé que jamás lo harás, eres igual a mí. Pero trata de no discutir tanto con ella ¿si?.

- Lo intentaré. Pero la detesto, en verdad ¡la detesto! Más por haber provocado el desmayo de Raymond.

- ¿qué?- comenta sorprendida la madura mujer de ojos Amatista.

- Si. Ella provocó que Ray se pusiera a competir con Sebastian. Por que no soy tonta mamá, a Ray le gusta Rini. Me puedo dar cuenta. Y como el novio de Rini lo retó el tenía que lucirse ante esa tonta.

- Danielle. Eso sería terrible

- Lo se. No soportaría ver a mi hermano enredado con esa bruja y menos emparentar con su horrorosa madre, ahora entiendo por que Rini es TAN insoportable, su madre es igual o peor.

- Chicas. Las dejo. Me está doliendo mucho la cabeza. No se desvelen mucho ¿quieren?

- Claro que no tía. Lo prometemos.

- Buenas noches mamá- dice Danielle tras recibir un beso de buenas noches de su madre.

- Hasta mañana….

Rei salió de la habitación de su hija apagando la luz al salir. Miles de fantasmas empezaron a dar vueltas por su cabeza. Entre ellos su peor pesadilla. Pero, ¿sería tan cruel el destino de hacerla pasar por lo que estaba pensando?

**-000-**

La hora del almuerzo había llegado al colegio. Bajo un árbol se encontraban almorzando Makoto y Danielle, Junto con Raymond a lo lejos podía verse a los gemelos Furuhata jugando con un balón de football soccer.

- Ray. come tu almuerzo

- Danielle, no tengo hambre, en serio

- Anda, quedó muy rico.- Lo invitó la joven de ojos azules.

- Si quieres te convido del mío, a mamá le queda delicioso, mira. Prueba -Makoto le dio una probada de su almuerzo al guapo chico de ojos Violeta.

- Mmhhmm tienes razón. Es delicioso.-Dijo Ray mirando extrañado unas revistas que tenían Makoto y su hermana en las piernas- ¿qué es eso?

- Es que en poco tiempo será nuestro cumpleaños hermanito, quiero buscar un vestido lindo para que mamá lo diseñe para mí.

- ¿para qué?- dice extrañado el joven.

- Me gustaría hacer una mascarada Hermano. ¿no sería genial?

- ¿Te Imaginas Dany?- Dice emocionada la joven de cabello castaño- Un baile de máscaras, como en los cuentos que nos contaban nuestras madres de pequeñas, con príncipes.

- Si... que lindo, así que tenemos que ir viendo desde ahora. Creo que en Hagen´s Paradise podríamos hacer el baile.

- Sería fenomenal. ¿no lo crees Ray?- Agrega emocionada Makoto.

- Ya saben que por mí no hay problema. Aunque el tema de la fiesta no me agrada, si a ti te hace feliz, hermanita yo te apoyo para convencer a mamá.

- Ay. eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

- Soy tu único hermano- Bufó Raymond fingiendo molestia y cruzándose de brazos.

- Hola Raymond. - chilló la chica de las coletas rosadas y ojos color rubí- ¿quieres venir a comer con mis amigas y conmigo?

**- **Claro. Chicas, las veo luego - Raymond se levantó de prisa dejando solas a su hermana y a Makoto.

- Pero Ray…

- Se fue, el traidor- Danielle no pudo evitar notar tristeza en los ojos de su amiga- Mako. ¿estas bien?

- Si. ¿por qué no habría de estar bien?

**- ** Por que puedo notar que a ti te afecta más de lo que quieres demostrar el que mi hermano se fuera a buscar a esa chica con cabello de algodón de azúcar y cabeza hueca.

¿cómo crees?

- Vamos. No quieras engañarme. Mira, a mí me da coraje, y a ti te da tristeza, eso no es normal

- Ay Danielle, estas mal de verdad necesitas terminar tu desayuno, estas alucinando…

- Mentirosa…

-000-

Danielle se encontraba de compras por el centro comercial con Makoto, tras de ellas caminaban Andrew y Motoki cargando decenas de bolsas de las diversas tiendas.

- Makoto, cuando nos invitaron a venir con ustedes, jamás me dijiste que nos harías cargar todas tus bolsas.

- Ay Motoki, no te quejes, se un buen hermano.

- ¡Pero me duele la espalda! ¿cuándo vas a terminar?

- Aun nos falta la mitad de la plaza.

- (Danielle miró divertida a los chicos sudando por el exceso de bolsas) Mako, yo ya me siento algo cansada. ¿podemos ir por un helado?.

- Bien, pero volveremos otro día.

- Las chicas caminaron por la plaza hasta llegar a un conocido lugar donde la especialidad eran los helados de yogurt. Mientras Makoto y sus hermanos se sentaban en una Mesa, Danielle se ofreció a ir por los helados de todos.

- Aquí tienen chicos, en premio a su amabilidad.

- Ay prima. Eres un encanto, por eso eres mi prima favorita de todo el mundo.

- Motoki, soy tu única prima.

- Jejejeje, aun así eres la mejor.

- Danielle, no debiste invitarle los helados a estos dos, no se lo merecen.

- Jajaja, es para celebrar que estamos juntos ¿no es una buena razón?

- Para mi si lo es… -dijo Andy sonriendo a Danielle, las mejillas de la joven se iluminaron de carmín con la sonrisa del guapo chico de cabello Rubio.

- Mmhhmm aun así, no me gusta, y ni crean que yo les voy a invitar helados cada que vengan conmigo ehh.

- Si, ya sabemos que tu ni una botellita de agua nos invitas.

- Llorones

- Jajajaja, ustedes no cambian

- Pero, Danielle, cuando tu necesites que carguemos tus bolsas, lo haremos con gusto.

- Gracias Andy, eres todo un caballero.

- Ahh. ¿y yo no?

- Claro que si Motoki -Danielle abrazó al rubio ojiverde-Ambos son todos unos caballeros, y muy guapos.

- Lo se, rompemos corazones ¿verdad?

- Indudablemente- Danielle volteó a ver instintivamente su reloj y su rostro cambió completamente)-chicos, es tardísimo, debemos irnos.

- Pero Danielle, estamos muy a gusto.

- Nunca has visto a Rei Hino molesta. ¿verdad? es un verdadero dragón, vámonos o va a matarme.

- Pero Danielle está lloviendo afuera.- Comentó Makoto haciendo referencia a la tormenta que caía en el exterior.

- Mojarme será el menor de mis problemas si Rei Hino se molesta conmigo. Sobre todo si quiero llegar viva a los dieciocho.

Los cuatro chicos tomaron las bolsas de compras y salieron corriendo de la plaza donde los esperaba en el estacionamiento el chofer que Takashi Hino le había asignado a su nieta predilecta, como lo habían predicho, los cuatro chicos llegaron a la camioneta sin una parte de su humanidad seca.

-000-

Por los pasillos del centro medico de Tokio caminaba el Doctor Spencer, cosa que no era nada particular, pero en éste caso todas las miradas se posaban en el por que a su lado caminaba un chico muy parecido a el pero con unos brillantes ojos color amatista.

- Doctor Spencer, jamás nos dijo que tenía un hijo. Y tan guapo- Dijo acercándose una de las enfermeras.

- Hola Maki. Sería maravilloso tener un hijo como Ray, pero no lo es, es un aprendiz que vino a conocer el hospital.

- ¿no es su hijo? Pero si es idéntico a usted, solo que tiene unos ojos hermosos. ¿te lo han dicho?- Agregó coqueta la joven enfermera.

- …. (Raymond solo opto por sonreír mientras se ruborizaba)

- Maki, ¿insinúas que mis ojos no lo son?- comentó con falsa molestia el elegante doctor caracterizado por su mechón de canas.

- Ay doctor, claro que si, solo que los ojos de éste chico son hermosos, ¿violeta?.

- Si. Son iguales a los ojos de su madre…-dijo Darien dejando escapar una curiosa sonrisa al recordar a aquella hermosa mujer.

- Debe ser una mujer hermosa.

- Lo es. Mi mamá es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, alguna vez fue invitada como modelo especial a la semana de la moda en Nueva York.

- No lo dudo, tú eres muy guapo. Pero bueno, nos vemos más tarde, hasta luego.- Comentó Maki para después alejarse y dejar a solas al alto hombre con su aprendiz.

- Doctor Spencer…

- Darien, quedamos que me llamarías "Darien". ¿Lo olvidaste? Y háblame de "tu".

- Si, es cierto. Darien. ¿Tú conoces a mi madre de hace muchos años?

- Si. Desde hace muchos años Ray. Ella iba a la secundaria cuando la conocí era apenas una colegiala del colegio Private School T.A. ¿te ha contado que era sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa?

- Si. Aunque es poco lo que nos platica de sus años en Tokio, siempre se pone melancólica y nos dice que no quiere hablar de eso, jamás nos habló de ti.

- Bueno…sus razones tendrá para no querer hablar de ello. Pasa por aquí, desde éste sitio podremos ver la cirugía del doctor Matzumoto, también es un buen cardiólogo, éste es un remplazo de válvula a corazón abierto, me quedaré contigo para explicarte paso a paso.

- Pero yo quería verte a ti realizar la operación de la que nos hablaste en la cena.

- Bueno, no todos los días hago ese tipo de cirugías pero No te preocupes, te prometo que cuando tenga una cirugía serás el primer invitado.

- ¿de verdad Darien?

- Si… claro que si - Darien sonrió viendo como se iluminaba la mirada de aquel chico, sus ojos eran iguales a los de Rei, indiscutiblemente era un Hino ya que en él no había ni un pequeño Parecido con su padre, aquel hombre Nefasto que había tenido la desdicha de conocer un par de días atrás en esa bochornosa cena- me gusta cómo te apasiona la medicina, pero creo que más la cardiología ¿verdad?.

- Si…así es, algún día me gustaría ser un buen cardiólogo.

- Lo serás.

- ….(Raymond guardó silencio, una capa de melancolía se presentó en sus bellos ojos)

- Raymond, tu…

- (el celular de Raymond sonó en ese momento) si…mamá…estoy en el hospital con Darien…si ya se…Darien, voy a contestar afuera - comentó el joven chico mientras tapaba la bocina de su celular.- creo que mi mamá me va a regañar - Raymond se puso de pie caminando hacia la salida, al estar en la puerta se topó con Amy que solo le sonrió y entró al lugar sentándose al lado del maduro doctor de cabellera ébano.

- Darien…¿tienes un minuto?

- Amy. Qué sorpresa, ¿pasa algo?

- Si…acaban de llegar los expedientes médicos de Danielle y Raymond Hagen. Los hijos de Rei, y hay algo que quiero consultar contigo.

- Luces preocupada.

- Lo estoy….

La doctora Mizuno abrió el expediente que llevaba en sus manos mientras comentaba en tono serio algunas cosas que nadie más pudo escuchar.

-000-

**¡Hola!**

**Bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de "Secretos del pasado" ¿Alguien lo Leyó? Bueno, si así fue ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿bien? ¿Mal? Alguien de señales de vida :P**

**Sere301: Gracias por tus ánimos. Ésta cocina lentamente espero me acompañes a lo largo de ella.**

**Cherry Hino: Espero que éste capitulo fuese de tu agrado. Han pasado muchos años, pero éste par no se libra de las flechas de cupido ;)**

**Lector silencioso: ¿aun respiras? ¡Manda señales de humo! únete al club de los Rei-Darien´s Fans. Se que quieres, ¡animate!**

**Bien chicos, chicas y habitantes del tercer mundo. Nos vemos la próxima entrega ¡saluditos!**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	4. Una Larga Noche

**CAPITULO ****4**

**"Una Larga noche"**

Rei entró al recibidor de su casa dejando su gabardina roja y su sombrilla del mismo color en el perchero de casa. Había pasado toda la tarde en la cafetería con Lita, sabía que los números no eran el punto fuerte de su amiga y entre las múltiples cosas que había aprendido en Nueva York era llevar las cuentas de un negocio, Pasar el día ayudando a su amiga era una buena distracción para despejarse, al menos por esas horas había dejado de torturar su mente, sonrió al espejo. Pudo escuchar el ruido de un motor estacionarse afuera, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un auto azul marino que se estacionó en justo a unos metros de ella. Pudo reconocer al conductor que era un conocido hombre de negra cabellera con un elegante mechón blanco que lo hacía lucir más atractivo de lo que siempre fue quien solo se limitó a sonreírle desde el auto, ella solo hizo un saludo con la mano, mientras Raymond bajaba corriendo del auto y entraba a la casa, ella cerró la puerta inmediatamente después.

- Hijo, ¿cómo te fue?

- Muy bien mamá. No tienes idea, vi una operación a corazón abierto, Darien me explico cada paso, fue fascinante.

- Me da mucho gusto que la pasaras bien, pero pude pasar por ti al hospital, no debiste molestar a Al doctor Spencer.

- El se ofreció a traerme, además como estaba lloviendo no quiso que me mojara.

- Bueno, pero para la próxima puedes llamarme, ¿si?

- Está bien mamá, voy a subir a cambiarme, alcancé a mojarme un poco al bajar del auto.

- Está bien, sube. -Rei miró a su hijo subir las escaleras feliz, verlo sonreír era invaluable para ella, eran tan pocas las veces que podía ver a ese chico contento.

- Señora.

- Si, Shina. ¿qué pasa?.

- La señorita Danielle está en su habitación, no la veo muy bien. Creo que está enferma.

- Gracias. Subiré a verla- Rei subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de su hija, estaba recostada con las luces apagadas, ella encendió la luz de su buró que proyectaba una iluminación en color lila, proyectando mariposas en la pared- Danielle, cariño ¿qué te pasas?

- Mamá, coff coff, me siento mal.

- (Rei puso su mano en la frente de la chica) Danielle, estas ardiendo en temperatura. ¿qué pasó?

- Es que los chicos y yo nos mojamos al salir de….de la plaza.

- ¿fueron de compras y no me avisaste?...bueno, eso no importa ahora, te pondré unas compresas frescas para bajarte la fiebre -Rei caminó al baño de la habitación de su hija mojando un par de toallas y colocándolas en su frente.

- ¿pasa algo mamá?- se escuchó la voz del gemelo de Danielle desde la puerta.

- Nada Raymond, tu hermana tiene algo de fiebre, pero estará bien.

- ¿de verdad? …¿te sientes muy mal Danielle? -el chico se sentó en la cama al lado de su hermana.

- Cof, poquito.

- Rei, - llamó James asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de Danielle-¿estás Lista?

- Lista. ¿para qué?- Respondió sorprendida la preocupada mujer sin prestar atención a James.

- Hoy es la cena de la que habíamos hablado ¿lo recuerdas?- contesta en tono serio el hombre de ojos negros.

- Lo olvidé completamente. Lo lamento- se excusó Rei.

- Bien, apresúrate a arreglarte.

- No. James. No iré, Danielle Tiene fiebre.

- Es un simple resfriado. Yo por mi parte tengo un compromiso de vida o muerte, de las personas que pueda conocer en esa cena dependen muchas cosas de los hoteles Hagen, no perderé esa oportunidad. ¿te Imaginas? Conferencias, Reuniones. Congresos ¡será una fortuna lo que haremos con eso!.

- No puedo dejarla sola. Tendrás que ir tu solo

- Rei. Acuerdos son acuerdos ¿no lo crees?

- Mamá. Ve, yo no me siento tan mal

- No. Danielle, me quedaré a cuidarte.

- Mamá, ve, yo me quedo con Danielle y te prometo que si cualquier cosa pasa o Danielle se siente mal yo te llamo.

- Pero chicos. No lo se... Creo que no es una muy buena idea.

- Anda, ve.

- Está bien, pero regresaré temprano -dijo Rei antes de salir de la habitación de su hija, dejando solos a los Mellizos con James.

- Chicos listos. Así me gusta, que no den problemas- expresa cínico el padre de los chicos.

- No lo hacemos por ti- dice Raymond con voz molesta- y lo sabes. Lo hacemos por ella.

- No me importa. Mientras no den problemas pueden hacerlo por quien les de la gana.

- James…-lo llama la joven de pupilas azules.

- ¿si, Danielle?...Perdón, ¿si, "Hijita"?

- Sal de mi cuarto.

- Jajaja. Eres igual de petulante que tu madre. Adiós

- Es detestable – Bufa Raymond molesto.

- Lo sé. Pero sabes que tenemos que coexistir con él, no hay de otra…- Lanza resignada la enferma.

- Danielle, no es justo. Si tan solo yo no…

- Calla, no lo digas siquiera. Mejor dame un vaso de agua ¿si? Tengo sed…

- Claro.

-000-

La gala de premiación a lo mejor de la medicina en Japón había congregado no solo a los mejores doctores, también a políticos y empresarios.  
>En una esquina del gran salón se encontraba Darien Spencer, vestido elegantemente con un Smoking gris al lado de su rubia esposa que usaba un vestido entallado color rosa palo, ambos acompañados de dos de los doctores nominados a la premiación.<p>

- Doctor Spencer. Que gusto encontrarlo, debe estar feliz por su nominación.

- En realidad lo estoy. Fueron muchos años de esfuerzo, pero todo ha valido la pena.-Sonríe triunfal el alto y maduro doctor.

- si. Es maravilloso tener un esposo tan guapo y listo.-Interviene Serena.

- ehmm claro- Expresa forzadamente uno de los médicos presentes-waw, ¿ya vieron quien llegó? Esa mujer es bellísima. ¿quién será? -en ese momento entraron al salón James Hagen y su bella esposa Rei Hino, ataviada en un vestido largo color gris claro con un escote pequeño pero sugerente. su larga melena estaba contenida en un peinado recogido que dejaba al desnudo sus hombros, cosa que resaltaba aun más su bello rostro.

- Es Rei Hino, la hija del político Takahashi Hino, y el hombre a su lado es el dueño de los Hoteles Hagen.-Informa el más anciano de los presentes.

- Buenas noches…(se escuchó la voz del hombre recién nombrado detrás de ellos)

- Hola James. Que gusto verte.-Comenta Coqueta la Rubia.

- Igual señora Spencer…(besó su mano) un verdadero placer.

- Jajajaja. Que adulador…Me gusta.

- Usted debe ser la hija de Takahashi Hino. ¿verdad?- Pregunta curioso uno de los doctores ahí- Hace años que no sabíamos de usted, lo último que supimos fue que se mudó a Nueva York.

- Así es, tenemos poco que regresamos a Japón.-Contestó de forma seca la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Si, ya que extenderemos nuestra cadena de hoteles, necesitamos estar cerca de nuestro trabajo ¿verdad querida?

- Si…así es…

- Bien…la ceremonia dará inicio, será mejor tomar nuestros lugares, señor Hagen, señora- llama uno de los doctore junto a ellos-nos honrarán con su presencia en nuestra mesa ¿verdad?

- Bueno…la verdad yo…-Duda Rei.

- Será un verdadero placer, ¿verdad, amor?

- (Rei miró recriminante a James) claro que si…vamos… -todos se sentaron a la mesa, James le acomodó la Silla a Serena Sentándose inmediatamente. Rei lo miró con molestia pero no dijo nada e hizo por jalar su silla pero unas manos masculinas se lo impidieron, eran las manos de Darien que le sonrió tierna y caballerosamente, sacó la silla para que la guapa mujer se sentara- gracias Darien…

- Es un placer…

El evento transcurrió sin contratiempos mientras en una de las mesas la charla era enfocada a asuntos totalmente opuestos a la medicina. James hablaba con los comensales del costo beneficio de hacer las conferencias en el próximo hotel Hagen´s Paradise en la costa. Varios de los directores se mostraban interesados en las propuestas del hombre de negocios. Serena de vez en vez interrumpía la conversación con insinuaciones coquetas hacia el magnate hotelero, Rei observaba en silencio a su marido hacer las negociaciones de la noche, de vez en vez sentía una mirada posada sobre ella, todas esas veces fueron solo un par de ojos, los de Darien Spencer…

- shh, silencio, silencio, van a anunciar al mejor médico del año (interrumpió Serena la charla de los hombres de negocios, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba a un hombre en el estrado)

- Y el ganador del premio a médico del año es el doctor Darien Spencer…(una gran cantidad de aplausos pudieron escucharse en todo el salón mientras Darien se puso de pié para recibir su Placa)

- Gracias. Me siento muy honrado en recibir éste galardón. La verdad es que…cuando yo me decidí por la cardiología me sentí como jalado por una fuerza superior, algunos dijeron que era "vocación" y en parte lo era. Pero otra gran parte de ello fue un llamado de mi corazón que al día de hoy no se de donde viene, igual me pasó con mi investigación. No entiendo de que lugar viene esa enfermiza fijación por hacer de todos los transplantes de corazón cirugías exitosas. Lo que si entiendo y me hace muy feliz es saber que tres familias han recuperado ya a un miembro de su familia que creían perdido gracias a éste método. Como médico, no tiene precio el saber que soy responsable al menos una pequeña parte de ese milagro…-Darien volteó hacia su mesa y pudo ver como Rei y James discutían creyendo que no eran observados, Rei se levantó de la mesa siendo seguida por el alto hombre. En una esquina del salón el médico pudo ver cómo la pareja discutía acaloradamente- gracias…-el hombre bajó entre aplausos del estrado siguiendo el rastro de la pareja que había salido ya del edificio rumbo al jardín. A unos metros del edificio había un kiosco donde pudo ver como Rei y James alejados de la gente discutían a gritos.

- ¿acaso crees que no noté cómo te veía ese tipo?- Explota el alto hombre.

- ¡Estas enfermo James!

- Si. Lo estoy, pero no Soy imbécil Rei. ¿acaso tienes algo con ese doctorcito pedante? ¿acaso sientes algo por el?

- Tu y yo tenemos un compromiso, un acuerdo. Yo cumplo mi parte tu cumple con la tuya y lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir por quien sea, no es tu problema. Punto.

- Eres una…-James levantó la mano contra Rei pretendiendo darle una bofetada, movimiento que la mujer alcanzó a detener.

- Mucho cuidado James. Ni siquiera lo intentes. Jamás te lo voy a permitir.

- Tu estas atada a mí "amorcito" .- dijo james tomando la barbilla de Rei con sus manos atrayendo su rostro haca el de la mujer- no lo olvides…

- Jamás podré olvidarlo James…pero tu no me pones una mano encima, ni ahora ni nunca…

- Yo hago lo que a mí me viene en me perteneces y No se te olvide quien es el que tiene la ventaja en éste matrimonio "mi vida".

- ¿todo bien señores? -El guapo doctor interrumpió la charla de la pareja fingiendo no haber escuchado nada.

- Darien- Suelta apenada la pequeña mujer agachando la mirada-si…todo bien, gracias…

- Los vi Salir del salón y me preocupé por ustedes. ¿en serio estas bien?

- Si… todo está bien. No te preocupes -la chica limpió instintivamente una pequeña lágrima que era imperceptible casi a cualquiera, pero no al hombre ante ella- que pena, deberías estar disfrutando tu logro.

- No te preocupes…no importa…

- (el celular de Rei sonó en ese momento) Raymond, querido ¿qué pasa? ¿qué? No. No te preocupes mi cielo, voy para allá. Calma…James, tenemos que irnos, Danielle se siente muy mal .

- No lo creo, Rei. aun tengo muchas personas que conocer. Llámale a tu amiga la doctora Mizuno o dile a Shina que le dé algo a Danielle, no puede estar tan mal.

- James. Yo me voy, contigo o sin ti.- suelta amenazadora la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Tu no vas a ningún lado.-contesta su esposo.- El chofer no se va de aquí hasta que yo lo decida. Y si quieres irte te irás caminando.

- Disculpen que me meta.- Interviene el doctor de ojos azules- Rei…si tu me lo permites, puedo llevarte a casa, sirve que reviso a Danielle.

- Pero, ¿y Serena?…-Pregunta ella dudosa.

- No creo que tu esposo tenga algún problema con llevar a Serena a casa en cuanto termine la gala ¿o sí James?- Lanza Darien al hombre frente a el.

- Ehh… claro. Me parece una excelente idea Doctor Spencer, solo prométame cuidar mucho de mi esposa y de mi hija, pobrecilla, es tan sensible.

- Claro…no se preocupe…cuidaré de ambas como si fueran mi propia familia…- Dice Darien poniendo un énfasis especial en las ultimas tres palabras.

-000-

Darien y Rei subieron al automóvil azul marino del prestigiado médico sin despedirse de nadie. Durante en camino ambos permanecían en silencio. Rei miraba por la ventanilla meditabunda mientras él la miraba de reojo. En un cambio de velocidades, Darien aprovechó para tomar la mano de la guapa mujer entre las suya.

- No te preocupes, Rei. Danielle estará bien…te lo prometo -él le sonrió de una manera que hizo que le temblaran las piernas a la mujer de ojos violeta, afortunadamente estaba sentada.

- Gracias….lamento haberte sacado de tu premiación.

- No importa, de verdad, lo hago con gusto.- Expresó con sinceridad el hombre.

- Pero era tu noche.-Dice ella con tristeza.

- Tus hijos y tu son mil veces más importantes que cualquier premiación por más famosa que ésta sea…

- Darien, no digas esas cosas…

- Lo digo en serio

- (ella lo miró a los ojos, si algo sabía hacer era leer la mirada de las personas, sabía que hablaba en serio, le sonrió) gracias.

- Bien. Hemos llegado, vallamos a ver qué le pasa a Danielle -Darien bajó del auto abriéndole la puerta caballerosamente a Rei, ella se sonrojó al nuevo contacto de sus manos con las suyas y sintió que una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo cuando el tocó su mano. Ambos fueron escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto de Danielle donde se encontraba Raymond Mirando preocupado a su Melliza-hola Ray.

- Doctor Spencer…perdón, Darien…Danielle está delirando. Perdón mamá, de verdad que no quise interrumpirlos, pero ya no supe qué hacer.

- No te preocupes Ray. No es tu culpa.

- Mamá. No llores- dice la joven recostada sobre la cama casi inconsciente- Ray se pondrá bien. No. No. ¿por qué tenemos que vivir con James? No es justo. El no es bueno.

- No le hagas caso…está delirando. -Dijo Rei en tono nervioso.

- Bien, Ray. Creo que ya es tarde, deberías ir a dormir- comenta el alto doctor- Danielle estará bien.

- No, yo me voy a quedar con ella.-Se defiende el chico.

- Ray. No es bueno que te desveles y lo sabes.- Lo riñe su madre.

- Pero mamá, yo quiero cuidar de Danielle.

- No es necesario. Pero te prometo que te avisaré en cuanto esté bien,-Comentó Darien en un tono condescendiente- has caso de tu madre ¿quieres?

- Está bien…

el chico salió a regañadientes de la habitación dejando solos a la pareja de pelinegros, Darien había puesto un termómetro en el brazo de Danielle y éste a los pocos segundos empezó a hacer un ruido indicando que la temperatura había sido tomada.

- Veamos…¡cuarenta grados!, Tenemos que bajarle la fiebre antes de que empiece a convulsionar, ¿dónde está el baño?

- Por aquí- Indicó ella.

- Bien.- Darien tomó en brazos a Danielle y la llevó a la regadera donde abrió las llaves y la sentó en el piso apoyando la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas ambos se empaparon. Danielle temblaba de frío diciendo cosas inentendibles para ellos- calma pequeña, shhh…todo está bien, calma…

- Darien, tu Smoking se ha arruinado.- Expresa la preocupada madre.

- No importa. No te preocupes- Darien acarició la melena negra de la chica que poco a poco dejaba de temblar- Rei ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- El que quieras…

- Ve por una pijama seca para Danielle. La fiebre ha cedido un poco y será bueno cambiarla.

- En seguida -Rei salió del baño dejando a solas a Darien con Su hija.

- Mamá….¿dónde está mi papá?- comentó en su inconciencia la joven chica- ¿cómo es?...¡no me cambies de tema!, dime al menos su nombre…

- Danielle. Hermosa, estas alucinando, tu padre es James…- expresa el doctor mientras acaricia la frente de la chica.

- No. ¡Ese hombre no es mi padre!…- Danielle abrió sus profundos ojos azules y miró el rostro del guapo doctor que la sujetaba, acarició su rostro emocionada- ¿Papá? eres tu ¿verdad?

- No Danielle. Soy Darien, ¿me recuerdas? Amigo de tu madre.

- No, tu eres mi papá…

- Darien, aquí está la Pijama seca…-Dijo Rei entrando al baño de la habitación.

- Bien, princesa. Vamos a sacarte de aquí- le dijo Darien en voz baja a la chica en sus brazos- ¿me pasas la toalla?

- Ten…

- (Darien envolvió a la chica en la toalla secándola sobre la ropa) bien, ¿están cerradas todas las ventanas? ¿y puertas?

- Si, todas…

- Bien…-Darien sacó en brazos a Danielle hasta la habitación donde entre ambos cambiaron su pijama y la arroparon. El maduro doctor sacó de su maletín unas ampolletas y preparó una inyección que aplicó a la chica- con esto estará mejor.

- Gracias Darien, te debo la vida…- comentó sincera la preocupada mujer.

- No te preocupes, y no me des las gracias. ¿si?

- Claro… Imagino que es tu deber médico- contestó desviando la mirada ella.

- Tu sabes que es algo más que "deber moral" para mí.

- … bien, te voy a conseguir una toalla seca y algo de ropa de James para que puedas cambiarte.- Expresa ella mientras ve al hombre ante ella escurrir de pies a cabeza.

- Gracias -A los pocos segundos regresó la mujer con ropa limpia y una toalla seca para que Darien se cambiara, el entró al baño y cambió su ropa.

- Llevaré esto al cuarto de lavado- Comenta ella tomando la ropa mojada del doctor- para que laven tu ropa, no quiero que tengas más problemas y supongo que ya tienes que marcharte, es tarde y tu esposa debe estar esperándote.-Suelta ella sin poder esconder su melancolía.

- Gracias Rei. Pero no me iré hasta que Danielle esté bien.

- Pero Darien, ¿y Serena?

- Ella entenderá.

Rei salió de la habitación de su hija para ir al cuarto de lavado, era un buen pretexto para alejarse de ese hombre que la ponía a temblar y tomar aire para recuperar su compostura.

La noche transcurrió lentamente. Rei se sentó en el diván a observar a su hija mientras Darien la monitoreaba, pero poco a poco la fue venciendo el cansancio hasta quedarse dormida y quedar reclinada en el Diván. Darien la observó ser vencida por el sueño y no pudo evitar enternecerse, tomó una cobija que estaba a los pies de la cama de Danielle y con ella tapó a aquella mujer de la que muchos años atrás quedara perdidamente enamorado.

Miró a su izquierda y pudo observar a Danielle dormir profundamente. Finalmente la fiebre había cedido, pudo ver el rostro de la chica relajarse. Si comparaba a madre e hija eran como dos gotas de agua, ver a Danielle era como ver a Rei cuando tenía esa edad, solo podía estar seguro de que no era ella por que Danielle tenía una melena mucho más corta que la de su madre y esos hermosos ojos azules tan diferentes a los violeta de su madre.

-000-

Los rayos del son comenzaron a entrar por la ventana del inmenso balcón de la habitación de la chica. Darien pudo ver celoso que algunos de los indiscretos rayos del sol osaban tocar las mejillas de la mujer recostada en el diván, el se apresuró a correr a la ventana para tirar de las cortinas e impedir que el sol se colara entre ellas y despertara a cualquiera de las dos mujeres ahí. Había sido una noche tan larga para todos…

- ¿doctor Spencer?- Lo llamó casi en un susurro la joven sobre la cama.

- Danielle. ¿cómo te sientes?- Preguntó el.

- Mejor. ¿usted pasó la noche aquí?

- Shhh…-se acercó el hombre a la cama de la chica sentándose al lado de ella y haciendo una señal con su dedo para que la chica bajara la voz- tu madre tiene poco que se quedó dormida, nos tenías muy preocupados señorita.-el doctor llevó la mano a la frente de la chica que ya no tenía fiebre- aunque veo que ya estas mejor.

- Si. Me siento mucho mejor…aunque algo adolorida, aporreada.

- Es por la fiebre- Explica el- Tu temperatura subió mucho en la noche, estuviste alucinando.

- ¿de verdad? no recuerdo nada. Pero gracias, por cuidarme

- Fue un honor- contestó Darien Haciendo una reverencia a la chica.

- ….(la chica sonrió al hombre que estaba sentado a su lado en la cama, el vio algo familiar en su mirada)

- Danielle…

- si. Doctor Spencer. ¿qué ocurre?

- Para empezar, Llámame Darien.

- Está bien. ¿si, Darien?

- Anoche mientras estabas delirando, dijiste algo de tu padre.

- Ahhh…¿si?- Respondió con un tono de nerviosismo la joven chica- ¿qué dije?

- Le decías a tu madre que querías saber su nombre, saber quién era.

- ¿en serio? …no lo recuerdo

- Danielle.-La llama el doctor- entonces quiere decir que James Hagen no es…

- ¿Dany?- Raymond entró a hurtadillas a la habitación de su hermana asomando la cabeza y después de percatarse quienes estaban entró hasta la cama de su hermana acostándose junto a ella- ¿ya estas bien? Me asustaste mucho, anoche estabas diciendo muchas cosas sin sentido.

- Hola Ray, estoy mejor gracias al Doctor Spencer…perdón…a Darien…

- Gracias Darien, te estas convirtiendo como en el ángel guardián de mi hermana y mío.

- Es un honor serlo chicos…- Responde el complacido.

- Ray, Danielle…- dijo la mujer en el Diván todavía algo somnolienta dirigiéndose a su joven hija- ¿cómo estás?

- Mejor mamá. Darien me cuidó toda la noche, decimos Raymond y yo que es nuestro ángel guardián.

- No es para tanto chicos. Además, no fue nada del otro mundo.-Responde apenado el hombre de ojos azules.

- Para mí si, yo tengo una salud de hierro, ¿verdad mamá? Ray es el debilucho que de todo se enferma –dijo la chica mofándose de su hermano y haciendo un gesto divertido- ¿o no?

- Pues esta vez ni tanto hermanita, por que te enfermaron unas simples gotas de lluvia.- contestó en tono burlesco el joven de ojos violeta.

- Aun así soy más fuerte que tu, debilucho-dijo la chica en son de burla.

- Bueno, tal vez si lo seas Danielle, pero no olviden que ustedes que nacieron y crecieron en un lugar a cientos de kilómetros de aquí. Estaban acostumbrados a otra alimentación, otro medio ambiente, otro clima y llegan aquí donde todo es nuevo. Era normal que bajaran sus defensas y tú Danielle, al verte expuesta a algo que en Nueva York no te hubiera enfermado aquí te hizo enfermar

- Waw Darien, hoy he aprendido algo nuevo- se rió nuevamente la chica- ¡qué día!

- Bueno. Veo que ya te sientes mucho mejor princesa, así que yo me retiro. Vendré después a visitarte, pero por el momento quiero que guardes mucho reposo ¿de acuerdo?-Dijo con ternura el hombre de ojos azules.

- Si "doctor"

- Bien. Cuídate mucho, igual tú Raymond, no olvides que el lunes irás al hospital conmigo.

- No lo olvidaría por nada del mundo Darien -sonrió el chico de los ojos violeta.

- Darien…te acompaño a la puerta.-Le dijo la pequeña mujer de larga cabellera negra.

- Gracias

Ambos bajaron las escaleras. Al llegar al recibidor Rei le entregó a Darien su Smoking perfectamente planchado y arreglado.

- Ten… Shina lo arregló, hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero de todos modos me ofrezco a pagarte uno nuevo, el agua de la regadera lo arruinó.- expresó ella mientras tocaba el traje entre sus manos.

- Rei. es solo un smoking, no importa.-respondió el tomando el traje y sonriendo a la mujer ante el.

- Claro que importa.- comenta ella- Una vez Danielle derramó leche chocolatada sobre uno de los smokings de James y a el casi le da un infarto.

- Bueno. Entonces cometí un error al momento de estructurar mi oración "a mí no me importa que mi smoking se arruinara" sobre todo si es por cualquiera de ustedes tres.

- Gracias…por todo

- (Darien llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios de la guapa mujer y cerró su boca)shh…si quieres agradecerme, intenta no decirme "gracias" cada cuatro minutos ¿quieres?

- Está bien…

- Bien me voy, ahh…si, lo olvidaba, te dejo éstas medicinas -Darien sacó de su maletín un par de frascos y los entregó a Rei para después escribir la receta médica- Aquí te anoté las indicaciones, de igual manera volveré más tarde y mi celular estará encendido para cualquier cosa que necesiten los chicos o tú…

- Gracia…-Rei se topó con la expresión negativa del guapo doctor que sin decir una palabra le recordaba su acuerdo, justo como solía hacerlo muchos años atrás cuando no necesitaban decir palabra alguna para comunicarse- bien, lo tomaré en cuenta.

- Bien, hermosa…ahora me tengo que ir, intenta dormir un poco ¿quieres? Danielle está ya fuera de peligro -Darien levantó la barbilla de Rei, acercando sus rostros y acariciando su mejilla suavemente- además, te ves cansada.

- Tienes razón-Responde ella sin poder disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas- intentaré dormir un poco, tu deberías hacer lo mismo…

- Lo intentaré preciosa...- Respondió el dando la espalda a la pequeña mujer y caminando hacia su auto,Darien se detuvo en la puerta de éste volteando a ver a la mujer que lo observaba con una expresión desconocida en su rostro- Rei…

- ¿si?- Respondió ella, al parecer se encontraba pensando en algo más.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre Raymond…claro, no ahora. Ahora quiero que descanses, pero después, cuándo tengas tiempo...

- Está bien.-Responde ella- creo que es lo menos que podría hacer, llámame y hablamos de él cuando quieras.

- De acuerdo, entonces… hasta luego…

Darien subió a su auto y puso en marcha el motor de éste alejándose de la mansión Hagen. sabía perfectamente que no le sería tan fácil dormir, sobre todo, después de haber visto a Rei tan cerca y por tanto tiempo. Tenía años sin saber de ella y ahora, de un momento a otro, la vida se empeñaba en ponerlos en situaciones que los obligaban a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

-000-

**¡Hola!**

**Hola chicos y chicas. He regresado con un capítulo más de "Secretos del pasado" Tal vez tenga tintes telenovelezcos ¡pero como lo he disfrutado! créanme que si le puse "secretos del pasado" fue por que es esos años que dejaron de verse Nuestros amigos pasaron muuuuchas cosas y claro, Bastantes de ellas se mantuvieron en secreto, Pero pues un secreto no puede guardarse por siempre y menos con gente tan mitotera como yo. Ya ven todo irá saliendo y todo será explicado mis pequeños Saltamontes. :) No desesperen.**

**¿qué les pareció esta Larga noche? bastante accidentada, ¿verdad? Así hay días y así hay noches. A fin de cuentas las "coincidencias" son solo las herramientas que utilizan los dioses para jugar con nosotros a su antojo.**

**Ahora, los agradecimientos especiales- Y merecidos- A esas personas que me han dejado sus Reviews y que me motivan para seguir publicando y no quedar en el intento.**

**Hikaru-Moon y Sere 301: **

**Gracias por sus Reviews chicas. Antes de perderme del mundo éste fin de semana decidí dejar el capitulo 4 pubilicado, por que una no sabe como se pondrá el fin ya que tenemos puente oficial ¡Y no trabajo el lunes wiii! así que antes de, les dejo mi capitulo 4, éste es un fic que se cocinó a fuego lento poco a poco irán saliendo los "secretos del pasado" a flote jejejeje. espero este capitulo fueses de su agrado.**

**Un abrazo chicos y chicas.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	5. Chapter 5 Dudas

**CAPITULO 5**

**"Dudas"**

Rei se encontraba en la cocina de la casa preparando huevos revueltos cuando vio a James entrar por la puerta, le dedicó una pronta mirada y regresó su atención al desayuno.

- ¿quieres café?- Dijo la mujer de ojos violeta sin despegar la vista de la estufa.

- Si…- contestó en tono seco James.

- Luces terrible.- comentó ella mientras le servía una taza de café negro- Creo que la fiesta se acabó muy tarde ¿verdad?

- Si…algo, pero creo que también para el Doctor Spencer y para ti ¿no es así?

- No fue una fiesta James, me ayudó a atender a Danielle.

- Danielle no pudo estar tan mal para que ese doctorcito decidiera irse a las seis de la mañana.

- Danielle convulsionó anoche- comentó ella molesta- pero a ti no te pudo importar, sobre todo por que llegaste a las siete de la mañana.

- Pero…¿tu como supiste?- Dijo sorprendido el.

- Me lo dijeron vigilantes de la entrada de la casa. Y la verdad no me importa, pero no tienes cara de reclamar nada. James. Además de todo, a ti ¿qué te importa lo que yo haga?

- Me importa por que eres mi esposa. Aunque te pese Rei Hino. Tu y yo estamos casados y no puedes andar teniendo aventuras en nuestra casa, no por que me importes, sino por que tengo una imagen que cuidar.- Contestó el en tono cínico.

- No te preocupes. "querido" tu imagen está intacta, el lodo que pueda tener encima, es el mismo que tu le has colocado encima.

- Eres una…

- Cuidado con tus palabras…"amor" te puede escuchar la servidumbre y ¿qué se diría de ti?

- …- James se cruzó de brazos molesto sin poder pronunciar palabra.

- Si. Eso pensé…-Rei terminó de preparar una charola donde tenía unos platos, uno con huevos revueltos y otro con huevos benedictinos, pan tostado y jugo de naranja- voy a subirles el desayuno a los chicos. Shina…te encargo el desayuno del señor por favor…nos vemos después "mi amor"

Rei salió de la cocina yendo escaleras arriba dejando solo a James con su coraje. Ambos estaban concientes del cuánto se detestaban el uno al otro. Aun así, sabían que tenían mucho que perder con una separación, tal vez lo único que tenían en común Rei y James era el odio mutuo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-000-

Darien entró a la cafetería Cown II que atendía su amigo Andrew. La cafetería se encontraba desierta a excepción del rubio ojiverde que estaba en la barra. El hombre de cabello negro se sentó con cara desencajada sin decir una sola palabra, fue el rubio el que rompió el silencio.

- larga fiesta ehh amigo -dijo Andrew mientras le servía una taza de café.

- no juegues Andrew, no vengo de una fiesta.- Bufó el hombre de pelo negro dando un sorbo a su taza de café.

- ¿entonces que haces en sábado, solo, tan temprano y con esa cara aquí?.- preguntó intrigado Andrew.

- No quiero ir a casa todavía. Serena debe estar furiosa y no quiero soportarla con sus escenas de todos los días.

- ¿ y qué hiciste que te da tanto miedo su reacción?

- Anoche fuimos a un evento y la dejé sola ahí, lo peor es que ni siquiera le avisé.- contesta el pelinegro algo apenado.

- Ahh…si se pondrá furiosa. Tienes toda la razón ¿y por qué la dejaste sola?

- Bueno. - Toma aire el hombre de la cabellera negra con mechón cano antes de explicar su caso-Es que estábamos en la cena de premiación y ahí estaba Rei, con su asqueroso marido.

- Ahhh. Ya entiendo. Picarón.- comentó divertido el rubio dando un codazo a su amigo.

- ¡no es lo que estas pensando!- Se ruboriza el doctor.

- Ay bueno. Continua.

- Bueno. Es que... los vi discutiendo y me acerqué.

- Ahh…celoso

- ¡Andrew!- Regaña el pelinegro.

- Bueno. Sigue.- comentó resignado Andrew- No interrumpo.

- Cuando me acerqué, sonó su teléfono y era Raymond; le dijo a Rei que Danielle estaba muy mal. Entonces me ofrecí a llevarla a casa.

- ¡¿y vienes de ahí? Darien. ¿pasaste la noche con Rei?

- No es lo que estás pensado ya te lo dije. El patán de James no quiso retirarse de la fiesta para regresar a casa ¿puedes creerlo? Su hija estaba en casa enferma y ¡el se negó a salir de ahí por que tenía negocios importantes!

- Bueno. James no es el padre del año. Darien.

- Pero fue terrible. Rei iba a regresar sola, así que me ofrecí a llevarla a casa a revisar a Danielle. Pero cuando llegamos, Danielle estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Me quedé toda la noche cuidándola junto con Rei.

- ¿y cómo sigue mi sobrina?- Preguntó con genuino interés y seriedad Andrew.

- Afortunadamente bien. Es una chica fuerte. ¿sabes algo? esos chicos me hacen sentir algo muy especial.- Confesó Darien.

- Debe ser por que son hijos de la mujer que amas.

- Andrew…

- ¿vas a negarme que es la mujer que amas? Por que yo me di cuenta en la cena fallida como la veías, se te caía la baba. Incluso creo que ni siquiera probaste la cena. Rei aun te pone como tonto.

- Bueno. Si. No puedo negártelo. Rei es el amor de mi vida, siempre la tuve en mi corazón dando vueltas y ahora que volví a verla… fue como avivar el fuego. Pero los chicos, Danielle y Raymond, fue como si…vas a decir que estoy loco.- dudó en continuar el serio doctor.

- ¿qué?- Preguntó Intrigado Andrew- Dilo.

- Esos chicos me hacen sentir algo especial, un cariño único.

- ¿cómo el que sientes por Rini?.- Cuestionó el rubio.

- No…aún más. Voy a sonar terrible, Andrew. Pero. Esos chicos me hacen sentir tantos deseos de ver por ellos, de cuidarlos.

- Ya no son unos niños.

- Lo se. Pero. Eso me hacen sentir. ¿sabes? Anoche. Mientras Danielle alucinaba por la fiebre me dijo algo que…no se

- ¿qué te dijo?

- Llamaba a Rei. le decía que quería conocer a su padre. Saber quién era. Al menos saber su nombre.

- ….(Andrew se puso algo nervioso, tirando la jarra de café) debió ser la fiebre. Darien

- Andrew…

- ¿si?

- James es el padre de los gemelos ¿verdad?

- Darien…¿cómo me preguntas eso?- Dijo Andrew mientras se agachaba para evitar ver a los ojos a su amigo.

- Contéstame. Se que sueno paranoico. Pero. De verdad. ¿James es el padre de Raymond y Danielle?

- Yo no soy quien para responderte ese tipo de preguntas amigo. Perdóname. Pero no puedo.

- Tu lo sabes. Tu mujer y Rei son como hermanas, Lita es su confidente, es la única que siempre mantuvo contacto con Rei, se que ustedes iban de vacaciones a Nueva York. Ahora veo que era para visitar a Rei. ¿o vas a negarlo?- Enfrenta el hombre de las pupilas celestes.

- Si. James nos enviaba boletos de avión y pasábamos las vacaciones en el departamento de Rei o de paseo en alguno de los Hoteles Hagen. Los chicos crecieron viéndose como primos.- Confiesa el ojiverde.

- ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?- Reclama el hombre del mechón platinado.

- Por que Rei me lo pidió. Ella sabe que tu eres mi amigo, y me pidió que no te hablara de ella; Lita por otra parte, fue menos sutil me amenazó con el divorcio si abría la boca.

- Entiendo. Y se que de tu boca no saldrá nada de lo que necesito saber ¿verdad?

- Eres mi amigo. Pero no. No puedo decirte nada. Todo lo referente a Rei y a los chicos le corresponde a la misma Rei decírtelo. Perdóname amigo.

- Lo entiendo. No te preocupes…bueno- Dijo resignado el alto hombre-. Debo irme

- ¿irás a casa con tu esposa?

- Claro que no. Es la última persona a la que deseo escuchar, iré al hospital.

- Pero. Hoy no te toca trabajar.- Comenta intrigado el rubio.

- Lo se. Pero siempre hay pacientes que visitar, casos que analizar.

- Darien. Se que no amas a Serena, que jamás la has amado.¿no has pensado en divorciarte? Ese matrimonio no los hace felices.

- Claro que lo he pensado. Muchas veces se lo he propuesto a Serena, pero ella siempre me amenazó con llevarse lejos a Rini y no dejarme verla de nuevo.

- Pero Rini ya no es una niña, en un par de semana será mayor de edad. Ya será decisión de Rini si desea verte o no ¿no lo crees?

- Tal vez…¿qué estoy pensando?. Me voy Andrew. Gracias por el café

- Vuelve cuando quieras

Darien salió de la cafetería de su amigo con la mirada de tristeza que lo caracterizaba. Andrew de verdad lamentaba no poder ayudar al hombre con el que tenía más de veinte años de amistad, pero el sabía que había cosas que no le correspondían decir.

-000-

Rei entró al cuarto de su hija donde se encontraba su hermano cuidándola celosamente ambos platicaban ya casi vencidos por el sueño con los rostros recostados en sus almohadas.

- chicos. ¿entretenidos?

- Si Mamá. Raymond me está regañando por haberme ido de compras con mis primos sin invitarlo, pero le digo que es su culpa por haberse ido con el Doctor Spencer.

- Y yo le digo que fue muy muy interesante.- comenta emocionado el joven de los ojos violeta.

- (Rei puso la bandeja del desayuno en la cama colocándose en medio de sus hijos sentada sobre la cama) ¿te gustó mucho recorrer el hospital con Darien?

- Si mamá. Fue muy interesante, es diferente verlo desde el punto de vista de "paciente" que verlo desde el punto de vista de "doctor". Dice Darien que un día seré un gran doctor.

- Estoy segura que si mi vida. Algún día serás un reconocido doctor.

- ¿crees que llegue a ser igual de bueno que el? -dijo el chico con sus ojos iluminados.

- Si…estoy segura, incluso estoy segura que serás mejor

- Ojala mamá. Ojala y me alcancen las fuerzas.

- Te prometo que te alcanzarán -expresó la mujer conocida como "la mujer de piedra" sintiendo como se quebraba su voz- serás el mejor doctor del mundo.

- Y así podré enfermarme cuando yo quiera hermanito. - interviene la chica de las pupilas azules divertida- Por que tendré un doctor de cabecera

- Ahh no. Eso si que no. Tu te tienes que cuidar mucho hermanita, me asustaste mucho anoche. No quiero volver a pasar por esto.

- Bien. Te prometo que me voy a cuidar mucho para no preocuparlos ¿de acuerdo?

- Hecho.

- Bien. Prueben su desayuno, huevos revueltos para el rey de la casa y huevos benedictinos para mi princesa en recuperación

- ¿y terminando puedo ir a casa de Mako?- Preguntó la joven de la melena negra.

- Claro que no. Tu te quedas aquí.- contestó su madre con tono serio.

- Pero mamá.

- No. Darien dijo que guardaras reposo y eso vas a hacer.- Expresa la mujer de los ojos violeta cruzándose de brazos.

- Ahhh ¿te diste cuenta Raymond? -Danielle le regaló una sonrisa de complicidad a su mellizo.

- Si...me di cuenta.- Ríe su joven hermano.

- ¿de qué?- Pregunta Rei intrigada- ¿de qué hablan?.

- Es que ya no es "el Doctor Spencer" es "Darien" ¿te gusta verdad?

- Danielle. ¡qué estás diciendo! Recuerda que el es un hombre casado y yo también lo soy.

- Ay pero su esposa es horrorosa y detestable y de ti y James mejor ni hablemos ehh

- ¿te imaginas Danielle?- Pregunta emocionado Raymond.

- Si. Harían una gran pareja

- Con ustedes no se puede hablar en serio.- Dice Rei molesta mientras se pone de pie- Voy a darme un baño y terminen su desayuno ehh.

Rei salió de la recamara de su hija dejando a sus hijos platicando divertidamente mientras ella no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar de nueva cuenta a Darien.

-000-

Mina se encontraba en la cocina preparando unos hot cakes con chispas de chocolate cuando sintió unas manos fuertes abrazando su cintura y besando su cuello.

- buenos días señor Kou.-Dijo ella sin voltear su rostro.

- buenos días señora Kou. ha madrugado hoy.

- si…bastante, se me fue el sueño

- ¿y a qué se debió eso mi bella esposa?

- Tuve pesadillas amor.

- ¿puedo saber a qué se debieron tus pesadillas?

- …no importa, son solo eso. pesadillas -dijo Mina sonriendo amargamente.

- Está bien. ¿Qué te parece si después de desayunar las llevo a Minako y a ti al parque de diversiones? ¿te gustaría?

- Sería fenomenal ¿y me comprarás algodón de azúcar?

- Claro que sí. Lo que tu desees

- Te amo Seiya -dijo Mina llevando sus brazos al cuello de Seiya y besándolo tiernamente, el la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en la barra desayunador colocándose entre las piernas de Mina, bajó suavemente el tirante del camisón de su rubia esposa y besó su hombro, sintiendo como la piel de Mina se erizaba con el contacto, de pronto el celular de su bolsa comenzó a sonar- ¿no vas a contestar?.

- Tengo algo más importante que hacer ahora…- Dijo Seiya mientras regresaba su atención a la clavícula de su rubia esposa.

- Puede ser importante.- le contestó ella apartándolo de ella.

- Bien, pero solo por que tú me lo pides -Seiya sacó el celular de su bolsa, su rostro se desencajó cuando miró el numero en su pantalla- diga…no…no puedo…ya dije que no…si, así es…adiós.

- ¿quién era?

- Nadie…-Mina se bajó de la barra del desayunador subiendo de nueva cuenta el tirante de su camisón con un rostro evidentemente molesto, Seiya miró el rostro de su esposa y buscó sus ojos, ella evitó el contacto- ¿qué ocurre?

- Nada.- Dijo ella dándole la espalda.

- Mina. Vamos…

- Era "ella" ¿verdad?.- Lanzó ella en tono amargo.

- Mina. Por favor

- ¡contéstame!

- Si…era ella

- Bien - Mina apagó la estufa dando media vuelta para salir de la cocina, pero Seiya la detuvo tomándola por la cintura- ¡suéltame!

- Mina. No es lo que tu estas pensando.

- ¿y qué es entonces? ¿para qué te llamó a ésta hora?

- ….- Seiya no pudo responder y solo agachó la cabeza.

- ¿lo ves?

- Mina. Que ella me busque no significa que yo valla a ceder. Yo no voy a volver a cometer el mismo error de nuevo, te lo prometí. ¿lo recuerdas?

- …-los ojos de Mina se cristalizaron.

- Se que fui un imbecil. Se que te fallé, pero ya te lo dije. Se lo que vale y se lo que no. Minako y tu son lo mejor de mi vida y no lo voy a perder por…bueno, por nada ni por nadie.

- Ella te ha buscado antes. ¿verdad? Ésta no es la primer llamada que te hace.

- Si, así es. Ella me ha llamado antes.-Responde su delgado esposo apenado.

- ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?.-Reclama ella.

- Por que no quería que te pusieras así.- contesta el con sinceridad- Ya te lo dije. Yo ya no estoy interesado en ella.

- Esto es muy difícil Seiya. No se si podré vivir con esto.

- Mina…

- Es verdad. Las dudas me atormentan. No se si volverás a engañarme, no se si volverás a ceder a sus provocaciones.

- Mina. Te amo a ti, no a ella. Ella ya no significa nada en mi vida. Lo juro.

- Pero una vez lo significó.- Lanza Mina dejando escapar un par de lágrimas por sus ojos azules.

- Pero terminó…-Seiya sacó su teléfono celular y lo arrojó al suelo destrozándolo totalmente y pisando los restos- ¿lo ves?

- Seiya. Tu teléfono.

- Esto se acabó. Si ésta es tu tranquilidad, adelante.

- Pero Seiya.

- Te amo Minako Ahino…-dijo Seiya llevando sus labios a los de la rubia que tenía ante el besándola tiernamente.

- Mamá. Papá -apareció la pequeña Minako en la puerta de la cocina aun en su pijama rosa- tengo hambre.

- (Seiya la tomó entre sus brazos abrazando a la niña y llenándola de besos) señorita, usted debería estar dormida ahora. Pero solo por ser la princesa de la casa, le prepararemos unos deliciosos Hot cakes

- Que rico.- Saltó emocionada la pequeña- ¿de verdad?

- Claro que si mi niña.- Contesta su padre.

- Mami. ¿estuviste llorando?

- ¿ehh? No. Claro que no. Es que… tengo sueño aun.- mintió Mina.

- Bien. Entonces, no se diga más, ustedes dos vuelvan a la cama y el rey de lo hot-cakes preparará el desayuno.

- ¿de verdad papi?

- Claro que sí. Me quedan deliciosos

- Vamos Minako, podemos ver las caricaturas de Sailor V mientras tu papá prepara el desayuno

- ¡Si!.-Grita emocionada la niña.

- Mina…-Llamó Seiya.

- ¿si?

- (Seiya abrazó a Mina besándola apasionadamente) te amo…

- Y yo a ti…

Mina regresó a su habitación con la pequeña Minako tomada de la mano. Seiya las miró desaparecer en el pasillo, ese día se dio cuenta que hay heridas que por más que pase el tiempo, jamás cierran…

-000-

El día de clases había sido largo, y tedioso para los chicos,;Andrew y Motoki habían ido al jardín de niños a recoger al pequeño Thor. Makoto y Danielle caminaban animadas hacia la puerta de la escuela.

- Mako. ¿qué haremos hoy en la tarde?.-preguntó la joven de los ojos azules sonriente.

- Tengo clase con la Señorita Kaioh

- ¿En serio? ¿de qué?

- ¿No te había contado?- Dice Makoto sorprendida- Que despistada, da clases de pintura por las tardes.

- ¿te gusta pintar?

- Si. Y no soy nada mala ehhh. ¿quieres venir conmigo?

- Pero yo no soy buena en eso.-Contesta apenada la chica de cabello negro.

- Anda, así no estarás sola. Seguro Raymond tendrá planes con esa boba con cabello de algodón.- lanza con amargura la joven de ojos verdes.

- Estás celosa.

- ¿celosa yo?- Dijo indignada la joven de cabello café- ¿de esa boba y de Ray? JAMÁS

- Está bien, fingiremos que tu dices la verdad y yo que te creo ¿si?

- ¡callate! – dijo la chica castaña a su amiga ruborizada- o no te prepararé galletas.

- Bien, bien. No dije nada

- Hola chicas…-Rei apareció en la puerta de la escuela de sorpresa haciendo saltar del susto a las chicas.

- ¡mamá! Me asustaste

- ¿pues de que hablaban chicas?

- Ahh pues Mako y yo estábamos hablando de…

- De nada tía- Dijo Makoto tapando la boca de Danielle y poniéndose roja como un tomate- ¡de nada!

- Si…claro…seguro hablaban de chicos.

- ¡Justo eso! -dijo Danielle liberándose de la mano de su prima que le tapaba la boca.

- ¡no es cierto!

- Bien, bien. Pero no les creo nada. Chicas. ¿dónde está Raymond?

- Platicando con esa cabeza hueca de Rini. Mi hermano no es muy listo.- Respondió Danielle.

- ¿Dónde están?

- Los vi caminar hacia las canchas. - dice la chica de ojos azules-Con que no quiera volver a impresionar a esa tonta. Que claro, para impresionarla no se necesita mucho…

- Danielle, no hables así. Tu hermano tiene cita en el centro médico ¿quieren irse conmigo?

- Claro que no. Mejor me iré con Makoto a la cafetería Crown I.

- Está bien. pero no quiero que vallan al centro comercial de compras entre semana ¿entendido?

- Si mamá.

- Tía. Por la tarde iré a clases de pintura. ¿está bien si Danielle me acompaña?

- No veo por qué no. Claro, si quieres ir, Danielle

- Si. No es mala idea hacer algo de provecho por las tardes. Quien quite y tienes ante ti a la sucesora ce Dalí

- Pues…no hace mucho ustedes dos disfrutaban mucho haciendo sus murales en las paredes de la casa con sus crayolas.- Confiesa la mujer de los ojos violeta.

- Y con tu lápiz labial. No lo olvides, tía

- Jajaja. Es cierto, también con mi lápiz labial. Así que mientras no toquen mis cosméticos, por mí no hay problema. Ahora voy a ir a buscar a tu hermano, no le des muchos problemas a tu tía Lita. ¿de acuerdo?

- Prometido

Rei caminó rumbo a las canchas buscando a Raymond. Lo encontró en una de las bancas cercana a la pista de atletismo, una chica muy familiar para ella estaba ahí, platicando animada con él.

. ¡Raymond!

- Mamá...(Raymond palideció) ¿qué haces aquí?

- Pues vine por que tenemos un compromiso.- Respondió en tono serio la pequeña mujer.

- No lo recuerdo.

- Tienes una cita médica.

- ¿ahora?.- chilló Raymond.

- Si. Ahora, así que nos vamos

- Pero mamá

- No me discutas

- Está bien. nos vemos después Rini

- Adiós Raymond

Rei caminó de regreso al estacionamiento con Raymond detrás de ella haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para alcanzarla- Mamá, espérame, vas muy rápido.

- Ya te dije que vamos tarde.- Contestó Rei sin voltear a ver a su hijo.

- ¿estas enojada?

- No Raymond. Ya te dije que es tarde, apresúrate-dijo Rei subiendo a su camioneta roja y arrancando en cuanto Raymond cerró su puerta, el silencio en el auto era sepulcral.

- Mamá. Rini no te agrada. ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Por que ni siquiera la saludaste.

- Tenía prisa

- Pero tu no eres así. ¿por qué no te agrada?

- No creo que sea una buena influencia para ti. Raymond. No se. Hay algo en ella...

- Es que no puedes juzgarla por que su mamá y tu no se llevan bien.- comenta enojado el chico de ojos del color de los de su madre.

- Serena y yo nos llevamos bien.- respondió la mujer al volante.

- Eso no es cierto.- dijo indignado el chico- Pude notar el otro día en la cena cómo te miraba, como retándote y las cosas que decía eran en muy mal plan, no le agradas nada.

- Estas alucinando, Raymond, Serena y yo somos amigas

- Claro que no. Aunque a mí esa señora tampoco me agrada, se ve que algo esconde, no se ve que sea buena. Pero eso no quiere decir que Rini sea mala mamá.

- Ray… eres tan joven.

- En verdad, Rini no puede ser mala; recuerda que también es hija de Darien, y Darien es un gran tipo. ¿o no lo crees?

- Pues...

- Darien es genial mamá, y Rini no puede tener el corazón tan negro como su madre. Debe ser como Darien, buena.

- Hijo…

- No te molestes por nuestra amistad. ¿quieres?

- Bien…no lo haré.Solo… se cuidadoso ¿quieres? No quiero que te lastimen.- dice con genuina preocupación la guapa mujer.

- Está bien. te lo prometo.

-000-

Rei llegó con Raymond al centro médico de Tokio, se acercó a recepción y le comentó a la chica que tenían cita con la doctora Mizuno, así que le indicó en qué consultorio se encontraba la doctora y la hizo pasar.

- Amy.-Dijo la mujer de ojos violeta asomando la cabeza.

- Rei. Raymond, buenas tardes- Respondió la mujer de cabello azul sonriente mientras levantaba su cabeza de la computadora- qué bueno que pudieron venir.

- Me preocupó que nos citaras de urgencia.

- Bueno, es que quería decirles que el caso de Ray no debe ser guiado por mí. No te ofendas, pero no es mi especialidad y además, creo que deberían de hacerle a Raymond un electrocardiograma, me he dado cuenta que ya pasó un año desde el último.

- Si. Es cierto. Tienes razón -dijo Rei sacando su agenda electrónica y comprobando lo dicho por su amiga en ella- hace mucho que no te hacen un electrocardiograma mi vida.

- Bueno. Si te parece bien los guiaré con el médico al que le turné tu caso Ray.- Dice Amy sonriendo a su vieja amiga.

- Está bien.- Dice Rei mientras respira profundo.-Si crees que es lo mejor.

Raymond y Rei siguieron a Amy que los dirigió al segundo piso, donde se encontraban los consultorios de los especialistas- bien aquí estamos, pasen - Amy se apresuró a abrir la puerta antes de que Rei pudiera leer el nombre que estaba escrito en el consultorio- Doctor Spencer. Le traigo al paciente de que hablamos el viernes.

- Pasen…-Se escuchó una voz masculina.

- ¿Darien?- dijo Rei con tono molesto- Amy el doctor con el que nos canalizaste es con ¿Darien?

- Bueno. Los dejo. Nos vemos pronto chicos -dijo Amy para salir casi corriendo del consultorio dejando solo a Darien con la familia Hagen.

- Buenas tardes Rei. hola Raymond. Pasen por favor, siéntense

- ¿de verdad no hay otro cardiólogo que pueda atendernos?.- comentó Rei cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo hay. Pero soy el mejor.- Contestó el doctor de los ojos azules con seguridad- Tu quieres que el mejor cardiólogo atienda a Raymond ¿no es así?

- (Rei tomó aire sentándose en la silla ante el guapo doctor de ojos color zafiro) bien…

- Raymond. Amy vino conmigo a consultar tu expediente. ¿por qué no me habían dicho de tu problema?

- Por que no tenía por que decírtelo.- contestó la madre del chico con voz cortante.

- Mamá. No seas grosera.- la riñe su hijo- Darien. La verdad es que, no me gusta hablar de mi enfermedad. En nueva York cuando la gente sabía de mi problema cardiaco, me veían raro, me trataban diferente.

- Entiendo. Pero yo no soy como la gente de Nueva York. Ray.- responde el alto doctor- Somos amigos ¿no?

- Si. Tienes razón, lo lamento.- dijo el chico apenado.

- Anda, ve detrás del biombo y ponte la bata para hacerte el electrocardiograma.

- Si…-el chico fue a donde le indicó Darien, dejando a solas a su hermosa madre a merced del hombre que tanto la hacía temblar, en el consultorio se creó un silencio.

- Y…¿cómo sigue Danielle?- preguntó el guapo doctor.

- Muy bien. Gracias.- respondió ella cortante.

- ¿se ha tomado sus medicinas?

- Si. Tal como lo dejaste en la receta.

- Iré en la noche a revisarla, saliendo del hospital.

- No te molestes.- apresuró ella a responder- Amy ya fue a casa y dice que va bien.

- Tu sabes que no es molestia. Raymond y Danielle me importan mucho y lo que yo pueda hacer por ellos lo haré con gusto.

- Bien. Gracias; pero no es necesario.

- Te ves linda cuando te pones a la defensiva…- Dijo el hombre ante ella con tono seductor.

- …-Rei no respondió a ese comentario y solo pudo sentir un carmín iluminar sus mejillas.

- Listo.- apareció Raymond con su clásica bata quirúrgica ante su madre y el doctor.

- Este…bien. Recuéstate aquí por favor, bien, vas a sentir algo frío, pero es normal, es el…

- El gel. Darien, no es el primer electrocardiograma que me realizan. Estoy más que acostumbrado

- Lo siento. Es que…siento como si le estuviera a punto de hacer un electrocardiograma a mi propio hijo.

- Darien qué cosas dices.-rió el chico de pupilas amatista.

- Tienes razón. Que tonto. Veamos…-el rostro de Darien se vio turbado al ver el monitor.

- ¿qué pasa, Darien? ¿qué tengo?

- Este…bueno, es que Amy me habló de tu problema cardiaco, pero imaginé que era más leve.

- No…tengo esto desde hace quince años Darien, era un pequeño cuando me lo detectaron. ¿verdad mamá?

- Si…así es…Doctor Spencer. ¿cómo está Raymond?.- preguntó la madre del chico con seria preocupación, en esos quince años había aprendido a leer los rostros de los doctores.

- Le voy a cambiar los medicamentos- contestó el doctor- le recetaré unos que le funcionarán mejor y se sentirá más activo. Pero no por eso puedes hacer locuras jovencito. ¿de acuerdo?

- Si "doctor" -dijo el chico juguetón mientras terminaba de vestirse.

- Hazme un favor. Aquí está la receta de tus nuevos medicamentos ¿podrías ir adelantándote a la farmacia por ellos?

- Pero es que…- dudó el chico.

- Debes relacionarte con el movimiento del hospital, por que te quiero aquí mañana jovencito. Quiero que te sientas como pez en el agua.- le dijo el hombre de la cabellera negra con el mechón platinado- En unos meses vas a entrar a la universidad y si elegirás medicina debes de adelantarte un poco a todos.

- Tienes razón.- Dijo sonriente el chico de cabello negro- ¿no hay problema si vengo mañana, mamá?

- Claro que no. Ya sabes siempre y cuando te traiga el chofer o yo.

- Está bien. Voy por la medicina. ¿te veo abajo?

- Claro…con cuidado

- Si mamá. Adiós Darien…

- Hasta mañana.- se despidió el serio doctor.

Raymond salió del consultorio dejando de nueva cuenta solos a Rei y a Darien, de nueva cuenta el silencio invadió el consultorio hasta que ella decidió romperlo- ahora sí. Dime. ¿Cómo ves a Raymond?

- Ya lo dije.- contestó el serio.

- Darien. Tenemos muchos años yendo a cardiólogos, viendo doctor tras doctor. Puedo ver esa expresión que hacen los doctores cuando ven algo que les preocupa. Tu tienes esa expresión justo ahora.

- Rei…el corazón de Raymond está muy debilitado, el es candidato a un trasplante.

- Eso ya lo se. Ray es candidato a transplante de corazón desde hace diez años, no me dices nada nuevo.

- Es que ya te lo dije. No creí que su problema cardiaco fuera tan fuerte y estuviera tan avanzado. Ray es tan joven, tiene tanta vida, tanto por vivir.- Dijo Darien con genuina tristeza.

- Lo se…- respondió ella agachando la mirada.

- Te voy a adjuntar una dieta especial para que trates de que coma ciertos alimentos y evite otros tantos. Que se tome sus medicinas e igual. necesitamos observarlo mucho.

- ¿necesitamos?- lanzó ella incrédula.

- Bueno…necesitas…no, necesitamos; ya te dije que estos chicos me hacen sentir algo especial, en verdad me importan.

- Es tu paciente Darien, nada más

- Y también es tu hijo. Eso es motivo suficiente para mí para quererlos tanto a el como a Danielle.

- No deberías. No son nada tuyo

- Bueno… no puedes evitar que los quiera. No puedes controlarlo todo.-lanzó el con seriedad y notoria molestia en tono de reclamo.

- Darien. No te involucres tanto con ellos ¿quieres?

- ¿por qué tanto miedo?- cuestionó el- ¿qué ocultas, Rei?

- No oculto nada. Pero no te quiero cerca de mis hijos. Ni de mi...

Rei tomó su bolso saliendo de la oficina sin despedirse del hombre ante ella  
>Darien se quedó con el expediente de Raymond en las manos, lo cerró hasta quedar en la primer página donde venían los datos generales de Raymond, empezó a leerlo.<p>

- Raymond Hagen. Fecha de nacimiento: 3 de abril de 1993…imposible…eso quiere decir que…-Darien se levantó de prisa tomando el expediente entre sus manos y saliendo del consultorio- ¡Rei! -corrió hasta alcanzar a la mujer que estaba a punto de entrar al ascensor- espera, necesitamos hablar.

- ¿qué ocurre?

- Regresemos a mi consultorio, por favor.- suplicó el.

- ¿qué puede ser tan importante que no me puedas decir aquí?

- Esto -Darien abrió el expediente de Raymond señalándole la fecha de nacimiento del chico, ella lo miró nerviosa y presionó el botón del ascensor que no se abrió; entonces corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencias- ¡espera! -el la siguió hasta el pasillo de las escaleras donde no había nadie alrededor, la tomó del brazo impidiendo que pudiera escapar, ella dio media vuelta y el aprovechó para aprisionarla contra la pared con ambos brazos.

- ¿qué quieres?- Reclamó la delgada mujer.

- Saber…

- Tu no tienes nada que saber.- Dijo ella intentando en vano escapar de ese hombre que tanto podía hacerla temblar.

- Si lo tengo, y lo sabes.

- No se de qué me hablas….

- Claro que lo sabes Rei… Raymond nació el tres de abril del noventa y tres

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

- Tiene mucho que ver conmigo. Rei…¿es cierto eso que estoy pensando?

- No…no se de que me hablas -dijo Rei desviando su mirada.

- Lo sabes, contéstame por favor. Raymond y Danielle son mis hijos. ¿verdad?

- ¿qué?¡ Pero qué tontería estás diciendo!. James es su padre, mis hijos son Hagen. ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?.- Dijo indignada la mujer de pelo negro.

- Rei…no me mientas, no eres buena mintiendo, menos mintiéndome a mí -lanzó Darien acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de Rei, enfrentando sus pupilas azules con las violeta de la guapa mujer ante el- nunca has podido…

- (la mujer temblaba al sentir a Darien tan cerca) …

- Extrañaba tenerte así. Rei Hino. Extrañaba escuchar tu respiración agitada, sentir como tiemblas al tenerme cerca. -Darien besó el cuello de Rei, la piel de ella se erizó al contacto de sus labios- Aun tiemblas al sentirme cerca…¿cómo esperas que crea que los chicos son hijos de ese mal nacido de James Hagen? Eso es imposible.

- James es mi esposo, Darien. No te creas tan indispensable.- le dijo ella sabiendo el daño que causaban sus palabras.

- Preciosa. Tú me lo estás demostrando. No te creo capaz de haber aceptado a James en tu vida al llegar a Nueva York y para que los chicos fueran sus hijos tendría que haber sido así.

- Pues…así fue-dijo Rei empujando a Darien hacia un lado- yo ya te olvidé Darien, tú me fallaste, y yo estaba despechada, así que por eso acepte a James, ¡por eso me casé con el! ¡para olvidarte!

- Rei…

- ¡tu ya no eres Nadie en mi vida, Darien! ¡yo ya te olvidé!- Lanzó ella hiriente.

- ¡No te creo!.- contestó el a la mujer subiendo la voz a su mismo nivel.

- ¡ES LA VERDAD!.- gritó ella desesperada.

- ¿ahh si? - Darien tomó a Rei de la cintura y la acercó con fuerza hacia sí robándole un beso, ella se intentó oponer, pero cedió a sus labios y lo tomó por el cuello entregándose a sus labios, ese beso duró tal vez segundo, tal vez minutos. Para ellos, el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento- ¿lo ves? Tus palabras podrán mentirme, pero tu…Rei Hino, eres transparente a mí.

- (Rei se separó de Darien dándole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro) no vuelvas a besarme jamás. No soy tu juguete y no voy a ser "de nuevo" una aventura más en tu vida, ambos tenemos alguien a quien le debemos respeto en casa y al menos yo no le voy a fallar a James por ti.

- Pero Rei…

- Limítate a Ser el doctor de Raymond o me obligarás a cambiar de cardiólogo

Rei bajó las escaleras molestas mientras Darien se llevaba la mano a la mejilla. Ella sí que era una mujer fuerte, aun cuando era muy pequeña, era demasiado fuerte, física y emocionalmente. Su fuerza, su carácter eran unas de las muchas cosas que lo habían hecho quedar locamente enamorado desde la primera vez que la vio y para su suerte o desgracia, cada palabra, cada acción, cada movimiento de esa elegante mujer lo hacían quedar más y más enamorado...

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, ¿qué les han parecido las "dudas" de nuestros personajes. Yo se que son bien listos y muchas de las dudas de ellos ustedes ya las han resuelto ;) o al menos tienen muchas muchas ideas. ¿qué opinan? ¿qué les pareció el final de éste capítulo? jejejeje yo me he saboreado. La verdad no es secreto para nadie que "alguien" de este fic siente aun cositas por otro "alguien" aquí. Pero dejémos que se siga engañando solita ¿no creen? Ya la persuadirán de lo contrario- espero- jejeje por que es re- terca.**

**Amigos. esto va a fuego lento pero ahí anda. Espero que les guste por que es el fic mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento pero me ha gustado hacerlo, espero que a ustedes les guste leerlo también.**

**Chicos y chicas. Llega la parte importante. ¡los agradecimientos! -Ya que si no fuera por los Reviews de éstas personitas tal vez no estaría publicando ya. Mil gracias por sus animos :)**

**Hikaru-Moon. Mil gracias por tus Reviews amiga. Me iba a ir de baga pero dije "no, debo actualiza" gracias por tus animos, en serio cuentan mucho.**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: Mil gracias por interesarte en mi fic. espero que llegues a éste capitulo jejeje. Te diré lo que les he dicho a los demás chicos. El Dariencito está en mi programa de "protección a testigos" y por eso le cambié el apellido- lo alejo de Serena- Sobre Serena pues...No es precisamente mi protagonísta pero ya la conocerás en los "secretos del pasado" ella tiene también muchos secretitos.**

******Sere301:****Amiga. y aun faltan más y más secretos, como ves, el primer paso para descubrir los "secretos del pasado" es "dudar" de la realidad. así como que ya dieron el primer paso jejejejeje**

**Saludos a todos. ¡espero sus comentarios!**

**Hasta la próxima**

**VientoAguaMarina  
><strong>**  
><strong>**  
><strong>


	6. Capitulo 6: Corazonadas

**Capitulo 6**

**"Corazonadas"**

Makoto y Danielle se encontraban en la escuela vespertina de artes. La chica de cabello castaño realizaba unos trazos en un lienzo mientras Danielle tenía un lienzo ante ella; sobre el había un muñeco bastante rudimentario hecho con líneas y círculos, la maestra Michiru daba una ronda revisando los lienzos.

- Mako. Cuida mejor tu pulso.- corrigió la mujer de cabello turqueza.

- Si señorita.- contestó sonriente la bella chica.

Michiru se detuvo en la el lienzo de Danielle soltando una pequeña risita.- veo que se te dificulta un poquito el dibujo. ¿verdad?

- Jejejeje.- rió apenada la chica de ojos azules.- Algo señorita Kaioh

- Llámame Michiru. Tu eres la hija de Rei Hino. ¿verdad?.- preguntó la delgada mujer de cabello turquesa.

- Si. Ella es mi mamá. ¿la conoce?.- respondió la chica de cabello negro intrigada.

- Si. Somos viejas amigas

- Que alegría conocer a sus amigas. En Nueva York siempre estaba sola, solo hablaba con mi tía Lita por teléfono o por Internet.

- Le perdimos el rastro a tu mamá hace muchos años, cuando se fue a Nueva York no volvimos a saber de ella.- respondió Michiru con un gesto melancólico en su rostro.- Pero la queremos mucho. En verdad…oye Danielle. ¿te está gustando pintar?

- Es terrible. No es lo mío…vine a acompañar a mi prima Mako, pero…esto no es lo mío

- ¿te gusta la música?

- Me encanta…(los ojos de Danielle se iluminaron)

- ¿quieres aprender a tocar violín?.- preguntó Michiru con curiosidad.

- ¿de verdad?.- respondió Danielle emocionada.

- Si…podemos aprovechar que ya estás aquí para enseñarte un poco.

- Me encantaría.- dijo Danielle brincando de felicidad.

- Ven. Vamos al área de música.- comentó la mujer de cabello de mar caminando al salón contínuo invitando a la chica a acompañarla.

- Si…

Michiru indicó a Danielle el camino hacia el aula de música, Danielle quedó sorprendida de la elegancia y belleza de la señirita Kaioh, era realmente hermosa y sobre todo talentosa.

-000-

Una hermosa mujer de cabello color ébano entró a la cafetería Crown llendo directamente hasta la cocina del lugar; dentro solo se encontraba la guapa dueña, vestida con un delantal verde y su característica coleta alta. La dueña, al encontrarse con el rostro de su amiga le regaló una sonrisa que la recién llegada respondió en silencio. La pelicastaña sacó unas galletitas de corazones bañadas en azúcar glass y rellenas de mermelada de frambuesa de un enorme tarro y sin decir nada lo colocó sobre la barra donde se había sentado su amiga sirviéndole una taza de café.

- Gracias.- dijo la recién llegada sonriéndo tristemente.

- Espero te ayuden.- contestó Lita sonriéndo amablemente.

- ¿cómo lo sabes?.- preguntó extrañada la mujer de ojos violeta.

- ¿sabes cómo se llaman éstas galletas en mi recetario?.- Dijo Lita.

- No. ¿cómo?.- comentó intrigada la mujer de cabello negro.

- Se llaman " sonrisa amatista"

- No lo sabía.- Dijo Rei sorprendida mientras daba un mordizco a una de sus galletas.- Pero están deliciosas. ¿es por mí el nombre?

- Si. ¡claro! En honor a mi mejor amiga, por que me di cuenta que mis galletas te hacen sonreír por mas triste que vengas..

- Lita…

la mujer de cabello castaño se sirvió otra taza de café y se sentó junto a su amiga.- ¿qué ocurre?

- Vengo de llevar a Ray a consulta con el cardiólogo. ¿y sabes quién fue su cardiólogo?

- ¿un bombonzote de cabello negro y ojos azules que te pone a temblar las piernas?.- Dijo la mujer de ojos verdes riéndo a carcajadas.

- ¡Lita!

- ¿qué? Si te pone a temblar. No digas que no.

- Lita. Soy una mujer casada y también el. No lo digas ni de broma.

- Vamos. Tu sabes que James no se puede llamar "marido" y de Serena prefiero no opinar.

- Independientemente de eso. No. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y demasiadas cosas.- Dice con melancolía la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Ay Rei. ¿en dónde se perdieron las cosas? ¿en dónde se torció el camino? Por que aunque te enojes conmigo. Yo se que tu eres el amor de su vida y el es el tuyo. A ustedes los une el amor, un amor de varias vidas.

- Lita…no me digas eso. prefiero vivir fingiendo que eso jamás pasó…- expresa con un dejo de amargura la pequeña mujer.

- Pero…- Dice Lita invitando a su amiga a continuar la frase. Sabe perfectamente que algo esconde su amiga.

- Pero…hace unos instantes me tuvo entre sus brazos, me abrazó y…- Dudó Rei en terminar su anécdota.

- Y…

- Nos besamos.- termina Rei perdiendo la mirada en su taza de café.

- ….(Lita se quedó boquiabierta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

- Nos besamos con tanta pasión, con tanto amor con tantas ganas que…se detuvo el tiempo.- expresó Rei soñadoramente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban del color de las cerezas.

- Ay Rei, ¡qué emoción! - Brincó emocionada la alta mujer de cabello castaño- ¿y qué hiciste? ¿qué hizo el?

- Me sujetó así, con fuerza, con…pasión y…- Se detuvo la delgada mujer dudando si terminar su comentario.

- ¿y?

- Le di una bofetada

- Ay no…- Dijo Lita llevándo su mano a la frente y negando con la cabeza.

- ¿qué podía hacer?- se defendió la pelinegra- Además. El me empezó a hacer preguntas sobre Raymond y Danielle y yo tenía que salir de ahí.

- Sabes lo que pienso del tema.- Dijo Lita a su amiga mientras se cruza de brazos.

- Lo se. Pero es muy tarde.- dice con melancolía la mujer de ojos violeta.

Lita tomó la mano de su amiga entre las suyas.- Nunca es tarde para el amor…

- Para nosotros ya lo es…-contesta Rei con melancolía.

- Deberías dejarte sorprender.-Sonríe Lita.- La vida de vez en vez nos sorprende favorablemente.

- Sabes que hay cosas que me atan y que jamás me arriesgaría a romper mi promesa y pagar las consecuencias.

- Mmm…lo se. Te entiendo y me duele mucho saberte atada de pies y manos a ser infeliz al lado de alguien que no amas.

- Tal vez así debían ser las cosas.- Intenta convencerse de su mentira la mujer de cabello color ébano sin éxito.

- No estoy de acuerdo.

- Yo tampoco. Pero el precio de mi felicidad es MUY alto y jamás lo pagaré.

- Amiga…-Lita frunció su seño en señal de dolor llevando su mano instintivamente a su seno derecho, era notorio que el dolor le impedía continuar hablando.

- ¿qué ocurre?.- Preguntó Rei preocupada.

- Nada. Un dolorcito.- Mintió Lita.

- No es el primero ¿verdad?.

- Qué dices. Claro que si. No le hagas caso. Son los achaques de la edad.- intentó minimizar Lita.

- Pero si ni siquiera tienes cuarenta. No inventes.

- No le hagas caso. Ya se me pasó.

- ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te checaste?.- Pregunta casi como un regaño la pequeña mujer.

- Ay no lo se.

- ¿cuándo?.- Cuestiona imponente la mujer de ojos violeta.

- No recuerdo. Con cuatro hijos, tres cafeterías y un esposo tan guapo. No tengo mucho tiempo libre, Rei.- Se escusa Lita.

- Lita. Es tu salud. Dime que ese "no recuerdo" fue éste año.

- No. Creo que Thor aun no caminaba.- Contabiliza mentalmente la mujer de ojos verdes.

- ¡Lita!

- Bueno… ya te dije soy una mujer ocupada. Además. No es nada.

- No. No. No. Tu y yo vamos a ir a que te revisen en éste mismo momento.- Dijo exigente la mujer de larga cabellera negra mientras toma su bolso.

- No puedo

- Si puedes

- ¡oye! No me uses como pretexto para ir al centro médico y deleitar tus pupilas con cierto cardiólogo.- Dijo con falsa molestia la alta pelicastaña- Mejor llevemos a Thor. Pueden ponerle muchas vacunas. Le hará bien.

- ¡Lita!- comentó indignada la pequeña mujer ante ella- Qué cosas dices…

- Es verdad. además…debemos conseguir quien se quede aquí…no puedo dejar la cafetería sola. - Dijo Lita a su amiga intentando convencerla.-No es tan fácil.

- No creo que tu negocio se valla a la quiebra si nos vamos una hora. Deja a quien sea a cargo. Tienes muchos meseros.

- ¡No es tan fácil, ya te lo dije!

- ¿quieres que le llame a Andrew? Por que tu sabes que Andrew es un amor, un sol. Te ama pero te va a llevar de las orejas al medico. Además…no quieres que Andrew se preocupe… ¿verdad?.- Dijo lanzando sus cartas al aire la mujer de fuego.

- Eso es chantaje.- Se quejó Lita.

- Lo se…aprendí de la mejor.- contestó Rei triunfalmente.

- Ahh…maldición.- Maldijo Lita sabiéndose derrotada.

- ¿nos vamos señora Furuhata?.- dijo casi en son de burla la mujer de cabello negro a su vieja amiga.

- Ya que…

Lita se quitó el mandil de mala gana. Ambas salieron de la cocina rumbo al centro médico. Rei con mirada triunfal y Lita a regañadientes murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo.

-000-

Mina llegó al consultorio de Amy con Minako de la mano. Tocó la puerta y entró inmediatamente sin esperar la confirmación de la persona dentro. En el interior del consultorio Una mujer de corta cabellera azul y gafas de aumento revisaba algo en su computadora, ni siquiera separó su mirada del monitor cuando respondió al toque en la puerta.

- Pase.

- ¡hola Amy!.- Dijo Sonriénte la rubia mujer.

- Mina. Minako. ¡qué gusto verlas por aquí!.- contestó Amy ignorando su computadora para dedicar su atención a las recién llegadas.

- Hemos venido a que le apliques a Minako sus vacunas.

Amy miró extrañada a Mina, dudó un segundo tratando de analizar el rostro de la mujer ante ella, después de guardar silencio por un par de segundos sonrió.- claro..a ver…veamos… nos falta la del sarampión. ¿verdad?

- Si…esa.- Dijo Mina no muy convencida.

- A ver…aquí está - Amy preparó la inyección- veamos…Minako. Debes ser una niña muy valiente ¿de acuerdo?

- Si. Tía Amy, lo prometo.- Contestó con valentía la pequeña niña rubia.

Amy inyectó el pequeño brazo de Minako quien arrugó un poco su rostro pero sonrió a los pocos segundos.- ¿ves? No dolió tanto. ¿verdad?

- No, no dolió nada.

- Eres una chica muy valiente.- Amy tomó su teléfono y sonrió a la niña mientras marcaba el interfon.- Kazumi ¿puedes venir?.- A los pocos segundos apareció la enfermera.- hazme un favor y lleva a Minako a que conozca nuestros nuevos juego didacticos. Y cómo fue una chica muy valiente, dale una de las paletas para chicos valientes ¿quieres?

- Claro doctora. En seguida.-Respondió la alta asistente tomando la mano a la pequeña Minako, cuando estuvieron ambas en la puerta la niña se detuvo volteando a ver a la mujer en el escritorio.

- Nos vemos tía Amy.

- Adiós pequeña - Amy esperó a quedar a solas con Mina- ¿qué pasa Mina?

- Vine a traer a Minako a sus vacunas. Ya te lo dije.- Respondió dudosa la rubia.

- Bien. Solo que no le toca ninguna vacuna a tu hija. Sabes que su cita es en cuatro meses.- Dijo Amy con seriedad.

- Entonce. ¿qué le inyectaste?.- expresó Mina con sorpresa.

- Vitaminas.-Respondió Amy sonriénte.

- ¿pero por qué no me sacaste de mi engaño?

- Por que quería que estuviéramos a solas para que me dijeras lo que te ocurre.- Contesta Amy preocupada.

- No me ocurre nada. En verdad pensé que hoy le tocaban sus vacunas

- No es cierto. Eres despistada, pero jamás con las cosas de Minako. Además, tu rostro está triste, tus ojos llorosos y no me has mirado a los ojos desde que llegaste. ¿qué ocurre?...es Seiya. ¿verdad?

- Si...-Dice con tristeza Mina sin poder aun ver de frente a Amy.

- ¿qué pasa?

- Mira…-Mina extendió su teléfono celular a su amiga mostrándole un mensaje que estaba en su bandeja de entrada.

- "¿estas segura que es a ti a quien el ama? ¿qué sientes al sabes que cuando te hace el amor piensa en mi?" - Leyó Amy en voz alta con sorpresa- ¿qué es esto Mina?

- Lo recibí esta mañana.- Respondió llorosa la rubia.- Después de que Seiya se fue al estudio de grabación.

- ¿crees que sea de "ella"?.- Dice Amy con la precaución que la caracteríza.

- Claro que sí. ¿de quién más?

- ¿ya le dijiste a Seiya?

- Claro que no. ¿para qué?

- ¿cómo para qué? Es obvio que te está provocando.

- Es un anónimo. Como todo lo que ella hace, a escondidas, en secreto. Sin dar la cara

- Pero es que Seiya debe hablar con ella.

- No quiero. No quiero que hable con ella, no quiero que la busque.- Dice entre lágrimas la perturbada Mina.

- Mina… ¿dudas de Seiya? El te adora.

- Pero sé lo que ella fue para el, se lo mucho que la amó. Se que…-la voz de mina se entrecortó- que ella fue el amor de su vida.

- Mina. Tú eres el amor de su vida.

- No…yo fui su premio de consolación.-Dice con amargura la rubia, cada letra que salía de su boca la cortaba como si se tratara de filosos cuchillos.

- Claro que no. El las adora. Minako y tu son su vida, su adoración.

- No lo se, Amy. ¿y si ella lo convence?

- Lo ha vuelto a buscar ¿verdad?

- Si…por la mañana le marcó por teléfono.

- ¿y qué hizo Seiya?- Pregunta interesada la mujer de cabello azul.

- Le colgó el teléfono y destrozó el celular.

- ¿lo ves?.-Alentó Amy.

- Amy. Tengo tanto miedo

- ¿quieres qué hable con ella? ¿o que le diga a Taiki que hable con Seiya?.-Dice Amy tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga.

- No. Por favor…deben ser mis nervios. No me hagas caso…es solo que, me sentí vulnerable por unos momentos.- Responde asustada la mujer rubia.

- Mina…

Los ojos de Mina se cristalizaron un poco por las lágrimas que ella se negaba a dejar salir.- No me hagas caso. Ya te lo dije, tienes razón. Seiya nos ama y no nos fallaría…bueno, te dejo, seguro Minako ya volvió loca a Kazumi, te llamo luego ¿si?

- Mina…¿segura que estás bien?

- Claro que si…no te quito más tu tiempo, nos llamamos luego. Adiós Amy

- Adiós…

Amy se quedó en su escritorio viendo salir a su amiga. En todos esos años de amistad había aprendido a conocerla, tal vez su amistad no era tan fuerte como la amistad que unía a Rei y a Lita; pero definitivamente habían descubierto que podían apoyarse la una en la otra, contarse sus problemas y preocupaciones. Esa tarde al verla salir, supo que Mina no estaba bien y sabía quien era la causante de su malestar…

-000-

Danielle caminaba por las calles de Tokio, había decidido regresar por su parte a casa ya que Makoto se quedó consultando unas técnicas de dibujo con la Señorita Kaioh. Después de todo, tomar el autobús no era tan mala opción; aunque no se rendía aun a la idea de tener su propio automóvil. Danielle se detuvo en una esquina esperando que el semáforo peatonal le diera luz verde cuando del auto frente a ella escuchó el claxon llamarla, volteó extrañada, el conductor de éste era el doctor Darien Spencer.

- Hola Danielle.- Saludó el guapo hombre con la cabellera negra decorada con un mechón blanco al frente.

- Doctor Spencer- Sonrió la chica de ojos azules.- Perdón. Darien. Hola

- ¿quieres que te lleve?.

- ¡claro! -Danielle subió animada al auto de Darien.

- ¿gustas?. -Darien abrió su guantera mostrándole a Danielle un mini almacén con diversos tipos de chocolates.

- ¡Mmhhmm que rico! - Tomó una de las barras de la guantera para comenzar a devorarla.- Veo que te gustan los chocolates.

- Si. Son mis favoritos y hay días que no tengo mucho tiempo de comer y necesito sacar energías de algún lado.- Respondió Darien a la joven.

- Podrías comer barras integrales también.- dijo la chica divertida.

- Jejeje. No lo había pensado - Darien volteó a ver a Danielle con una sonrisa de complicidad.- te veo muy mejorada.

- Si. Tengo una salud de Hierro, no tienes idea. Si yo no se por qué me enfermé.- Se queja la joven.

- Ya te lo dije. Fue un cambio muy drástico el que sufrieron ustedes al mudarse aquí.-Explica Darien.

- Pero en Nueva York me mojaba y me helaba y hacía de todo y jamás me enfermaba.

- No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que tu organismo se adaptará pronto a ésta ciudad, a fin de cuentas, tu sangre es de aquí.-Dijo Darien a la joven tratando de alentarla.

Si…tienes toda la razón.-Danielle sonrió al doctor, éste al verla frunció un poco el ceño.

- ¿pasa algo?.- Dijo la joven notando la perturbación en el rostro del conductor del auto.

- Es que tu mirada me hizo recordar a mi madre.

- ¿de verdad?.- Comentó interesada la joven de ojos azules.

- Si. La recuerdo muy poco, por que mis padres murieron cuando yo era apenas un niño, pero, su sonrisa es algo que no olvidaría jamás.- responde Darien sonriente.

- ¿y tendrá alguna foto?.- Dice la chica al hombre a su lado con genuino interés.

- Claro.-Darien sacó su cartera de su bolsa extendiéndosela a la chica.- búscala estoy seguro que sabrás quién es.

Danielle buscó animada en la cartera del hombre sacando un puñado de fotografías, topándose entre ellas con una vieja fotografía de Darien en sus tiempos de juventud sentado en una mesa de un restaurante y una hermosa mujer de cabello negro abrazándolo por el cuello recargando su barbilla en el hombro de él, mientras el recargaba su mejilla en la mejilla de ella. ambos lucían extremadamente felices.-Darien…

- ¿si? - Darien desvió ligeramente su mirada del frente, reconociendo la fotografía, su sonrisa se borró automáticamente.

- ¿y ésta foto?- cuestionó la chica al hombre.- Porque ella es mi mamá ¿verdad?

- Si…es ella y soy yo.- Dijo con seguridad el alto doctor.

- No entiendo…ustedes dos…¿fueron novios?

- Fuimos más que eso Danielle. Rei fue el amor de mi vida….-Dice el con melancolía.

- ¿y por qué la dejaste ir?.- Pregunta la chica casi como un reclamo al hombre a su lado.

- Por lo que deja uno ir al amor de su vida. Por tonto… créeme Danielle, que fue el error más grande de mi vida dejarla ir.

- La quisiste mucho ¿verdad?.-Pregunta la chica.

- Si…

- En ésta foto se ven muy felices. ¿qué celebraban?.- Dice Danielle bastante interesada.

- Nuestro compromiso. ¿ves su mano?.- Una de las manos de Rei traía un hermoso anillo de compromiso con un enorme rubí en su dedo anular.- Esa noche nos comprometimos.

- Me gusta mucho ésta foto, Darien. Mi mamá se ve tan feliz, jamás la he visto tan feliz como aquí. Se ve tan hermosa.

- Sigue siendo muy hermosa. Tu eres muy parecida a ella.- Comenta Darien a la joven.-incluso en carácter. Te veo y siento que la estoy viendo.

- ¿en serio?.-Danielle miró la fotografía para buscar el parecido con su madre; En la parte inferior tenía una fecha "catorce de julio de 1992".- Darien… ésta foto es de hace dieciocho años… ¿verdad?.

- Si. Así es.

- …. -Danielle miró sorprendida la fotografía y luego observó la cara de Darien, cómo buscando algo en el.

- ¿qué te pasa Danielle?.-Pregunta el doctor notando que el rostro de la chica ha cambiado.

- No…nada… ya llegamos a casa. Muchas gracias por traerme.-Dice Danielle tomando su bolso.

- ¿estas bien?

- Si…muy bien. nos vemos…ahh. Ten. Tu fotografía. Gracias por todo Darien.

- Hasta luego.

Danielle bajó extrañada del auto de Darien. Una idea daba vueltas por su cabeza, ¿sería eso posible? Había tantas preguntas que daban vueltas por su cabeza y solo una persona que podía contestarlas…

Danielle entró al recibidor de su casa, entró directamente al estudio sin tocar la puerta, dentro de el se encontraban Takahashi Hino y James Hagen hablando de algo que parecía muy importante, la chica corrió con su abuelo y lo abrazó besándolo en la mejilla.

- hola princesita.- Dice el orgulloso abuelo dejándose consentir por su nieta.- ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- Vi tu auto.- Responde la chica de ojos azules.

- ¿y dónde estabas?.-Dice casi como un reclamo el celoso abuelo.-Cuando llegué me dijo Shina que no estaban ni tu hermano ni tu madre ni tu.

- Fui con Makoto a clases de pintura.-Responde la chica de pelo negro.

- ¿y cómo te fue?

- Fatal…pero la señorita Kaioh se ofreció a enseñarme a tocar el violín y darme clases de música y eso si que fue genial.- dice Danielle muy emocionada.

- Que gusto princesa. Eres muy buena en ello. La música te ha gustado desde siempre.- Dice con ternura el orgulloso abuelo.

- Pues me encantó. - comenta con emoción la joven de ojos azules.-Tengo mucho que aprender de ella.

- Que alegría princesa. No olvides, lo que necesites pídeselo a tu abuelo ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro que si abuelito. Bueno. Te dejo. Voy a darme un baño.

- Bien. Nos vemos pronto princesa

- Te quiero mucho - Danielle besó la mejilla de su abuelo y caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿y de mí no te despides "hijita"?.-Reclamó James a la chica. Quien había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento observando a la chica con su abuelo.

- Buenas noches James…- Danielle salió del estudio de la casa dejando de nueva cuenta solos a Takahashi y a James.

- Mi nieta no te quiere mucho James.- Dijo Takahashi Hino con seriedad.

- Bueno suegro. Danielle tiene el mismo carácter fuerte que Rei. pero yo los adoro, aunque ellos sean así conmigo.- Se justifica James ante el político.

- James. Rei y tu se han tardado mucho en tener hijos.- Recrimina el anciano.

- Conoces a Rei. ella no quiere más hijos.- Contesta James.

- Y tu debiste de haberla convencido ya de lo contrario.-Bufa Takahashi.-Ninguno de los dos se hace más joven conforme pasa el tiempo.

- ¿acaso no es tu hija? Sabes que cuando decide algo es imposible convencerla.-Se justifica el hombre de mirada penetrante.

- Ya te lo no se hace más joven, tú tampoco; y a mí me preocupa su matrimonio James.-dijo Takahashi acercándose a la ventana viendo como Rei bajaba de su camioneta con Raymond.- los hijos afianzan un matriminio, fortalecen el amor. Lo sabes.

- Nunca me han gustado los niños. También lo sabes. Además. Para tener hijos con ella necesitaría convencerla de portarse como una esposa conmigo y eso es algo que no he podido hacer en los diez años que tenemos casados.- Se justifica James.- Si mal no recuerdo, fue uno de las condiciones que puso ella para que nos casáramos. ¿lo has olvidado?

- Ya te lo dije. - Insiste el anciano.-Me preocupa la posteridad, James. ¿cómo estoy seguro que cuando tu mueras mi hija estará asegurada?

- ¿qué me estás pidiendo Takahashi?

- Se que estás planeando poner uno de tus hoteles cerca de la costa. ¿me equivoco?.- pregunta con seguridad el anciando a su yerno.

- Para nada…jamás lo haces.

- Bueno. También se que te está costando trabajo conseguir los permisos. ¿es eso correcto? – james asintió- bien. Pido algo muy sencillo Rei y tu no me dan un nieto, Pido que mi hija y mis nietos sean tus herederos universales. Quiero un testamento.

- Takahashi. No soy tan viejo.-Ríe James sorprendido.

- Lo se. Pero necesito una muestra de tu buena voluntad. Quiero que me demuestres que no me saldrás con una bajeza.- Se justifica el anciano.

- Te daré lo que pides. Y en muestra de mi "buena voluntad" permitiré que tu personalmente te encargues de todas las cláusulas de éste.- Dice James para conseguir la confianza de su suegro.- Cuando quieras lo firmaré.

- Bien. Ve trabajando en tu hotel que yo trabajaré en ese testamento. Hijo…-Dijo Takahashi tomando su maletín y saliendo por la puerta del estudio.

- De acuerdo. "suegro".-Respondió James después de quedarse a solas en el estudio.- Maldito viejo. Si no fuera por que me he visto tan favorecido con ese matrimonio con su frígida hija. Hace cuánto lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos. A el y a todos los Hino.

James se tumbó en la silla principal del escritorio riendo a carcajadas. La sola idea de imaginar sus manos manchadas de aquellos que tanto lo habían desdeñado le causaba unas ganas enormes de reír….

-000-

Danielle se encontraba en su habitación sentada en el banco de su tocador cepillandose el pelo, aun teniendo su reflejo a menos de un metro su mirada se encontraba perdida en el infinito. Su hermano Raymond entró a la habitación de su hermana corriendo con una bandeja de galletas y dos vasos de leche.

- Danielle… mamá se fue directo a su habitación pude pasar a la cocina por nuestras galletas favoritas. Bueno, las que tienen fresa son mías. Pero soy buen hermano y te dejaré las de chocolate. Eres una adicta.-la chica seguía absorta en sus pensamientos.- ¡Danielle!

- Ay. Raymond .Me asustaste.¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?.-dijo Danielle levantándose del tocador y yendo a su cama para meterse bajo las cobijas, Raymond la siguió.

- Como mil años. De verdad ¿no te habías dado cuenta?.-Responde el chico de ojos violeta a su hermana.

- Lo lamento. Estaba distraída.-Se escusó Danielle.

- Bastante hermanita. ¿En qué pensabas? ¿un chico?

- ¡Ay claro que no!

- Entonces ¿en qué?.-pregunta intrigado, Raymond.

- Es que…Raymond…-Duda la chica de ojos azules si continuar hablando o guardar silencio.-¿nunca te has preguntado quién es nuestro padre?

- Pues…a veces…

- Creo que deberíamos de exigirle a mamá que nos diga quién es.- Dice con seguridad la chica.

- ¿estas loca?

- Tenemos derecho Raymond. Tu sabes que yo siempre he soñado con saber quién es el. Me hubiera gustado tanto que nuestro padre nos llevara al colegio, que fuera a nuestros recitales. Que estuviera con nosotros...

- Danielle…

- ¿de verdad tu no soñaste con que papá te enseñara a jugar base ball o soccer, o no se…cosas de hombres?.-Pregunta Danielle a su hermano buscando complicidad.

- Claro que sí Danielle. James no ha sido un padre que digamos. Pero. Tu sabes que mamá tiene muchas preocupaciones. No me gustaría que le diéramos una más.

- Raymond…

- Danielle. Se que así eres tú. Instintiva, explosiva, pero. Piensa en mamá. Saber que tiene un hijo que está a dos pasos de la muerte no es fácil para ella. Por eso no me gusta preocuparla de más.-Dice con tristeza el chico de ojos violeta.

- Ray. Tu no estás a dos pasos de la muerte…-Intenta animar la chica su hermano.

- Lo estoy. Danielle. Hoy lo vi en el rostro del doctor Spencer.- Confieza Ray.

- ¿Darien te lo dijo?.-Dice sorprendida la chica de ojos azules.

- No…pero después de quince años de estar entre doctores, se identificar cuando algo anda mal.

- Ray…- Dice Danielle buscando en su cerebro la frase con la que consiga alegrar a su hermano.

- Darien me mandó por mis medicinas.- Cuenta el chico a su hermana.- Me quería fuera del consultorio para darle las malas noticias de mi estado de salud a mamá.

- Así que…Darien te sacó del consultorio para quedarse a solas con mamá.-Dice Danielle intrigada.

- Si…se que cuando eso pasa no es buena señal.- Explica Raymond a su hermana.

- Jejeje… creo que tal vez no fue esa la causa.- Rie divertida Danielle con malicia.

- ¿de qué hablas Danielle?.- Pregunta intrigado el joven.

- Nada. Nada. Yo sola me entiendo hermanito.

- Danielle…no se de que hablas.-Dice confundido Raymond.

- Si mis sospechas son ciertas. Pronto lo sabrás.- confiesa Danielle a su hermano.- Ahora. Dame una de esas galletas y pásame mi vaso con leche. ¿te quedas a dormir?

- ¿cómo cuando éramos pequeños y veíamos caricaturas hasta tarde a escondidas de mamá?.- Confiesa emocionado el chico de ojos violeta.

- Si…¿quieres?

- Encantado…¿puedo elegir el canal?.- Pregunta Ray emocionado tras ocupar su lugar en la enorme cama de su hermana.

- No en mi cuarto, Raymond Hagen.- Amenaza la chica de cabello negro.

- Bien…pero tendrás que darme algunas galletas de chocolate.- Intenta negociar el chico de ojos violeta.

- No te metas con mis galletas o te muerdo.- gruñe Danielle arrebatando la bandeja de galletas a su hermano.

- Jajajjaja ay Danielle. Eres incorregible y por eso mi hermana favorita.

- Y tu eres mi gemelo favorito. Tonto. Dame galletas.

Los chicos se quedaron en el cuarto de Danielle charlando hasta tarde; ambos se quedaron dormidos entre charlas y risas. Aunque eran tan diferentes, el amor de hermanos era más fuerte que cualquiera de sus diferencias…

-000-

**¡Hola!**

**Chicos y chicas. Ante ustedes entrego mis "secretos del pasado" como pueden ver, algunos de nuestros personajes tienen "corazonadas". ¿serán ciertas? tan tan taaaan...**

**¿cómo ven? Hay cosas que no se olvidan, por más que pretendamos silenciarlas, por más que intentemos enterrarlos, los "secretos del pasado" siempre reviven, despiertan, resurgen y yo estoy aquí de mitotera para contarselos jejejeje.**

**Como ya les había dicho cuando comencé a escribir éste fic me pregunté. ¿que sería de esos personajes a los que crecí viendo? ¿qué sería ahora de sus vidas? Por que si. Las batallas termiana, los enemigos se vencen, el mundo se salva una vez mal de ser aniquilado por fuerzas malvadas. Pero al final del día, después de luchar contra monstruos, malignas y cazadores de la muerte, todos nuestros amigos regresan a sus casas a "vivir su vida" a enfrentar otro tipo de batallas, a luchar con otro tipo de demonios y yo que soy mitotera siempre me pregunté como resolverían nuestras chicas asuntos cotidianos. **

**Por eso me animé a escribir mis secretos del pasado y lo quise compartir con todos ustedes ya que yo siempre he dicho que en la vida cotidiana tal vez no tengamos una pluma de transformación o una tiara lunar y mucho menos poderes como "fuego de marte" o "trueno de júpiter" pero de que luchamos, luchamos, de que nos enfrentamos con cosas canijas lo hacemos y puedo jurar que nuestras chicas también tienen que hacerlo, ya que al terminar el día, ni la tiara, ni el trueno. ni la cadeja de amor de venus y mucho menos el fuego de marte las salvan de tener que enfrentar a sus demonios internos o externos. ¿no lo creen?**

**Amigochas y amigochos. Mil gracias por leerme, apoyarme y sobre todo por sus Reviews, ya que sus Reviews son la gasolina que necesito para seguir aqui publicando, espero que este capitulo fuese de su agrado. Nos vemos pronto ya que me voy a hacer la meme, ésta semana terminé agotada. Eso de trabajar como negra para vivir como blanca no me funciona, sigo igual de pobre, pero eso sí muy feliz por sus comentarios**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	7. Buscando la verdad

**Capitulo 7**

**Buscando la verdad**

Rini se encontraba en su habitación viendo la televisión cuando escuchó unas piedras golpear la ventana de su y se dio cuenta que la persona que tocaba era Sebastian, sonrió y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar al chico. Lo recibió con un beso apasionado.

- Hola mi amor. Creí que no vendrías hoy

- Alaro que sí muñeca. No podía desperdiciar ésta oportunidad. Tu padre de guardia en el hospital. Tu madre en una de esas salidas misteriosas. Claro que tenía que venir.-Dijo Sebastian besando la clavícula de Rini.- Aunque…creo que no debería haber venido.

- Sebastian. ¿por qué dices eso?.-preguntó intrigada la joven de cabello rosa.

- Por que he visto cómo coqueteas con ese chico nuevo. Raymond.- se cruzó de brazos el joven.

- Ay. No seas tontito. Claro que no.

- No mientas Rini. He visto como coqueteas con él.

- Pero no es por eso. cómo crees.- Se abrazó la alta chica al cuello de Sebastian.- Tu eres el único que me interesa.

- Rini…-Dijo el chico muy poco conforme con la respuesta.

- Bueno..si..tengo una segunda intensión… odio a esos malditos Furuhata. Sobre todo a Makoto y me he dado cuenta de que le interesa bastante Raymond.

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?.- Preguntó Intrigado Raymond.

- Ay Sebastian…Sebastian… tu me gustas por muchos motivos pero por tu inteligencia no es uno de ellos… Makoto Furuhata me ha molestado desde el jardín de niños y jamás he podido vengarme de ella. Ahora he encontrado su punto débil.- Contestó la joven de ojos color rubí con mirada diabólica.

- Raymond.

- Así es… ella está enamorada de el. Pero te puedo asegurar que no hará nada por conquistarlo. ¿ y qué crees que le dolerá más a Makoto que ver a su adorado Raymond conmigo?

- Pues nada…

- Así es… pienso conquistarlo, volverlo loco, hacerlo que se enamore de mí y después… romperle el corazón.

- ¿y qué ganarías?

- Destrozar a la segunda persona que más odio en el mundo…Danielle Hagen.

- Pero si la acabas de conocer.- Comentó extrañado Sebastian.

- Si. Pero siento como si la odiara de siempre, igual que a Makoto.

- Pero no me cuentas a mí. ¿y si yo no estoy de acuerdo en tu jugarreta?

- Pues. Creo que te conviene. Por que digo… a ti no te importa mucho lo que me pase. Si ni me quieres. Se que te divierte estar conmigo. ¿O me vas a decir que estas celoso?.- Dijo Rini intrigada.

- Pues…

- Lo supuse. No te preocupes Sebastian…créeme que yo solo quiero vengarme. Quiero que tu guardes mi secretito ¿de acuerdo?

- Eres perversa Rini Spencer.- dijo Sebastian mientras clavaba sus ojos en los ojos rubi de Rini.-¿qué ofreces?

- Te ofrezco esto…

Rini besó apasionadamente a Sebastian empujándolo sobre la cama. El la tomó por la cintura y se colocó sobre ella.

Esa no era la primer noche que Sebastian pasaba en la habitación de Rini. Cada que el doctor Darien Spencer tenía una guardia, su esposa Serena Tsukino desaparecía y eran noches en las que Sebastian entraba por esa ventana a hurtadillas, ésta era solo una de muchas más…

-000-

Lita se encontraba en la cocina preparando los almuerzos de su "medio equipo de futbol" como le llamaban en broma sus amigas. Este día en particular se encontraba muy distraída, una voz en su oído la hizo sobresaltarse.

- tu mirada luce perdida hoy mi amor…

- Andrew…no te sentí

- Si…lo noté. ¿qué te pasa mi vida?.- preguntó intrigado el rubio.

- Nada…¿por qué?

- Por que no estás aquí hoy…

- ¿cómo crees? No es cierto.- Mintió Lita deliberadamente.

- Claro que lo es… pusiste caramelos en la Lonchera de Thor y eso jamás lo harías. A Motoki le pusiste champiñones en su emparedado y esos solo se los come Andy, por otra parte el de Mako tiene jamón y tu sabes que tu hija está en su etapa de "vegetariana", auque sospecho que ayer se comió una hamburguesa por que pude notar un aliento a tocino cuando llegué a casa, y por último, mi almuerzo solo un tarro de mantequilla de maní y tu nunca me dejas algo así.

- Ay. Tienes razón…que boba.- Se apenó la mujer castaña.

- Lita…mi vida…no eres boba, jamás digas eso. el bobo de ésta casa soy yo. Pero me preocupas…llevas días muy distraída.-Dijo Andrew elevando la barbilla de su mujer para perder sus ojos en los de ella.

- No me hagas caso amor…es que…me preocupa Mako (mintió) la he visto muy melancólica.

- Amor. Es la edad. No te preocupes, nuestra Mako seguro está enamorada de algún muchacho…que seguro la querrá besar y…toquetear y… ay no…yo también ya me preocupé.- Dijo Andrew con preocupación.

- (Lita sonrió para sí, Andrew si sabia hacerla distraerse de sus preocupaciones. Enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su rubio esposo y lo besó tiernamente) te amo. Andrew Furuhata

- Y yo a ti…mi Lita…

- ¡consigan un cuarto!.- gritó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

- ¡Makoto!.-Gritó Lita sonrojada.

- Mako. No me hagas hacerte ir a la escuela caminando.- Amenazó Andrew.

Está bien… no dije nada.-dijo Mako mientras tomaba su almuerzo de la barra.

- Makoto…

- ¿si papá?

- Esa falda está muy corta, y esa blusa muy entallada, no vallas a recibir miradas lujuriosas de tus compañeros.

- Papá. "esto" se llama uniforme. Tengo que usarlo y por favor no seas infantil. Te veo en el auto. Mis hermanos ya están en el carro.-dijo Mako saliendo de casa.

- Ohh. Todavía recuerdo cuando era una pequeña tierna y cariñosa…-chilló Andrew.

- Si. Pero ahora es toda una adolescente. Tendremos que vivir con ello.- Se lamentó Lita.

- ¿podemos regresarla?.- Preguntó emocionado Andrew.

- No…y menos por dónde llegó. Ahora. Apresúrate. Llévate los almuerzos de los chicos y llámame más tarde ¿si?.

- Claro que sí mi vida. ¿no quieres que te lleve a la cafetería?.-Preguntó Andrew con la galantería que lo caracterizaba.

- No…es que… quiero arreglar unos pendientes de la casa antes de irme.

- Bien…te veré luego entonces…-Andrew abrazó por la cintura a Lita y la presionó contra sí besándola apasionadamente.- TE AMO

- Y yo a ti…

Andrew salió de casa dejando a Lita totalmente sola en casa. Ella al sentirse sola, caminó hacia su bolso que estaba cerca del perchero de la entrada, sacó un sobre color blanco de ella. Caminó hacia el ante comedor y tomó asiento. Respiró profundo cerrando los ojos por unos segundos; Sus manos temblaron al abrir el sobre lentamente, sacó el papel que se encontraba dentro de él y lo desdobló, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, arrugó la hoja cerrando sus ojos para tratar de contener las lágrimas que intentaban seguir fugándose por sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sintió un inmenso dolor recorrer su cuerpo entero y unas fuertes ganas de gritar, solo atendió a recostar su rostro sobre la mesa, ahí a solas, por fin después de sus fuertes intentos por contenerlas, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, sus sollozos empezaron a liberarse poco a poco. No supo al final, cuánto tiempo siguió llorando, solo sabía que el contenido de ese sobre le había dado un vuelco enorme a su vida y que todo, como ella lo había conocido estaba a punto de cambiar…

-000-

Taiki se encontraba junto con Seiya en el estudio de grabación revisando unos acordes cuando el teléfono de Taiki sonó.

- hola cuñadita…uyy que seria…¿quieres que te pase a Seiya?...bien… yo le digo, no te preocupes…

- Seiya. Dice tu esposa que no vendrá, que tiene muchos pendientes y que avancemos lo que podamos avanzar…

- ¿eso fue todo?.- Preguntó el pelinegro extrañado.

- Si…

- Mmhhmm… sigue enojada

- ¿qué ocurre?- Preguntó el castaño.- ¿por qué no te marcó a ti? ¿está enojada?

- Si…creo que si…bueno algo así…

- No soy adivino.- Se cruzó de brazos Taiki.

- Bien…destrocé mi teléfono celular y no tiene a donde marcarme ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Por que hiciste algo tan idiota? No eres muy listo pero tu teléfono era demasiado costoso como para cometer un error de es tipo.

- … "ella" me ha seguido buscando, Taiki…hace unos días volvió a llamarme cuando estaba en casa con Mina.

- Grandísimo idiota. ¿la has vuelto a ver?

- ¡claro que no! Se lo prometí…

- Antes se lo prometiste y no cumpliste.- Reta Taiki con ojos molestos.

- Lo se…pero estuve a punto de perderla, a ella y a Minako. No cometería esa estupidez de nuevo.

- Entonces. ¿por qué te busca? ¿qué quiere?.- Gruñó el hombre de larga cabellera castaña.

- Que regrese con ella...

- ¡esa mujer es una…!

- Lo se…no puede soportar ver feliz a las personas. Ella no es feliz y no puede ver felices a los demás…

- ¿y qué harás?

- Nada… ya se lo dije a Mina y te lo diré a ti. Mina es la mujer de mi vida… no lo arriesgaría por nada.

- ¿ni por "ella"?

- ¡NO! Ella ya es pasado

- ¿y por qué no se lo dices?

- No es por lo que tu piensas. Taiki. la verdad es que… si Mina se pone así de mal con una llamada. Imagina cómo se pondría si yo le dijera que voy a ir a hablar con "ella".

- Si…lo imagino. Pero algo debes hacer…no puedes dejar que Mina crea que aún te interesa esa mujer. No se en qué estabas pensando cuando te enredaste con ella. De verdad.- retó Taiki.

- No pensaba. Eso es lo que pasó.

- Eres mi hermano, te quiero. Igual que a ese tonto de Yaten que hace años anda de vago por el mundo. Pero si arruinas tu matrimonio por…"esa". Sabes que me pondré del lado de Mina y mi sobrinita ¿verdad?- Amenazó con bastante seriedad Taiki.

- Lo se… pero no lo haré. Te lo juro, y por el momento. Prefiero no tener teléfono celular, espero que ella se canse de buscarme.-Respondió Seiya.

- Conociéndola…no lo creo…

- Desgraciadamente…yo tampoco lo creo

-000-

En la residencia Spencer se encontraba Serena sentada en el sillón de la casa, leyendo unas revistas de moda cuando el afamado doctor Spencer entró por la puerta.

- valla, hasta que el señor se digna a venir a casa.- Gruñó la rubia.

- Serena. Por favor…no estoy de humor.-comentó con hastío el hombre de ojos azules.

- Darien. Tienes días enteros sin venir a casa. Se que has venido cuando no estoy por que falta ropa tuya, pero no te he visto desde que te escapaste de esa cena con la golfa de Rei Hino.

- En primer lugar.-Tomó aire el alto hombre antes de contestar.- No la llames así. Por que no lo es, sabes cuál fue el motivo por el cual me fui de ahí.

- Si. Si. Fuiste a ver a la infeliz de su hija. Por favor. ¿no pudo ir Amy?

- El que estaba era yo. Y punto. No voy a discutirlo contigo.

- ¡Es que detesto que la pongas a ella antes que a mi! Y peor, cómo si no fuera suficiente, pones a sus malditos hijos antes que a mí. Aparte de ellos. ¿a cuántas personas pondrás antes que a mí?.- Lloró La rubia de largas coletas.

- Serena. No exageres.

- ¿Qué no exagere? Darien. Estoy cansada de esto. cuando no son tus pacientes, es el hospital, tus investigaciones, ahora son esa golfa de Rei y sus bastardos. ¿cuántos más?

- ¡Ya te dije que no los llames así!. No te lo voy a permitir y de mi trabajo sabes como es. Siempre lo supiste.

- Si te hubieras casado con ella estoy segura que no sería así. A mí me has evitado desde siempre Darien. ¿por qué?

- Serena. No me preguntes eso...

- Si te lo pregunto. ¿sabes lo que siento al ver que Lita y Andrew tienen un matrimonio perfecto? lo que siento cuando me preguntan ¿por qué Rini no tiene una hermana o hermano? Tengo que inventar mil mentiras. Por qué ¡¿cómo decirles que es por que tu me evitas desde siempre?

- Serena… tu lo sabías...Lo acordamos...-comenta Darien desviando la mirada.

- Si. Pero creí que tu cambiarías, creí que te convencería de amarme. ¡tu debías amarme a mí! No a ella.- Grita desesperada la rubia.

- En el amor no se manda, Serena. Yo no te mentí. Pero si tanto conflicto te crea. Podemos divorciarnos.

- Seguro quieres divorciarte para quedarte con esa ¡GOLFA!

- Quiero divorciarme por que cada vez es más insostenible esto.

- ¡vete!

- Pero Serena. Hablemos. Si no te hace feliz esto. vamos separándonos, tomando cada quién su camino. creo que sería lo más sano.- explica con voz conciliadora el alto hombre.

- ¡no! Eso sería como decir que me venció ella y eso jamás lo haré. Así que ¡vete!

- Bien…tomaré unas cosas y me voy de nuevo al hospital. Pero piénsalo… tal vez así ambos podamos ser felices…-Darien entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta mientras Serena arrojaba un florero contra la puerta.

- Maldita Rei. si yo no soy feliz, tu tampoco lo serás. ¡primero te mato!

Serena se dejó caer en el suelo soltando el llanto, éste llanto era muy diferente al que conocían todos sus amigos, ese llanto era de coraje, de odio, odio por una persona que le costara lo que le costara jamás sería feliz…

-000-

Rei llegó a la cafetería crown buscando a su amiga. Para su sorpresa no la encontró en la cocina que es donde siempre la encontraba, así que caminó hasta la oficina, donde encontró a su amiga sentada en el escritorio mirando a la nada.

- hola. ¿has visto a mi amiga? Es una alta guapa de cabello castaño. Está desaparecida. No se de ella desde hace días.- Dijo la mujer de ojos violeta sonriendo a su amiga.

- Rei..hola

- Estás muy distraída…¿todo bien?.-Preguntó la mujer de cabello negro tomando asiento frente a Lita.

- Claro…¿por qué no iba a estarlo?- Dijo con una falsa sonrisa la castaña.- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Bueno…hace días me ofreciste trabajo para ayudarte a arreglar las finanzas de Crown mientras tu hacías lo que te gusta ¿lo recuerdas?

- Ahh. Si. Es verdad

- Lita… ¿qué pasa?

- Nada. En verdad.

- No intentes mentirme. Por que no lo vas a conseguir, soy tu amiga ¿lo olvidas?

- (los ojos de Lita se nublaron)ay Rei…

- ¿te dieron ya los resultados de tus estudios?

- Si…-Contestó casi como un susurro la alta mujer de ojos verdes.

- ¿y qué pasó?

- Ten…-Lita le extendió la hoja con los resultados de sus análisis, la cual estaba ya más que arrugada.

- Lita…

- No se que haré. No se que le diré a Andrew. ¡a los chicos! llevó sus manos a los ojos rompiendo en llanto.

- Lita…-Rei tomó la mano de su amiga y la apretó con la suya.- estaremos bien. Ya lo verás. Estamos juntas

- Rei…no se qué hacer…

- Primero…seca esas lágrimas, ésa no es mi amiga….bien. ahora. ¿qué te dijo el doctor?

- Aun nada. No he ido

- Pues en éste mismo momento nos vamos a que nos digan.

- No. ¿cómo crees? ¿cómo nos vamos a ir así? Tenemos que revisar las cuentas de Crown y tengo que hornear y tengo que…

- Y nada…nada…por dejar tu salud en segundo plano estamos con ésta preocupación. Así que vamos y punto.-dijo con voz amenazadora al mujer de fuego.

- Rei…¿y si me dice que no lo podemos arreglar?.-dijo Lita temblorosamente.

- No seas pesimista. Calma. ¿quieres? Todo estará bien. Además. Necesitamos saber como estás, qué tratamiento usaremos Y que podemos esperar antes de decirle a Andrew.

- Rei…¿y si muero?

- No seas tonta…no morirás. Tienes toda una vida por delante y vamos a pelear contra lo que sea ¿de acuerdo? Hemos peleado con cosas más terribles que esto. ¿o no?

- Tienes razón. Gracias por estar conmigo.-Dijo Lita intentando con todas sus fuerzas sonreír.

- Ánimo. Durante todos éstos años tu me has apoyado y animado. Ahora es mi turno ¿no?.- lanzó Rei buscando animar a la castaña.

- Amiga…

- Más que eso. hermanas. ¿de acuerdo? Ahora. Vámonos o usaré la fuerza bruta.- dijo Rei con seriedad.

- Está bien… generala.

Ambas amigas salieron de la cafetería Crown. La verdad es que Lita sabía que debía ir al médico, pero le aterraba la idea de ir sola y enfrentarse con lo peor. El que su amiga de toda la vida la "obligara" a ir al médico era solo la respuesta al "grito desesperado" que ella se negaba a emitir. Por suerte para ella su mejor amiga estaba a su lado en ese momento para sujetar su mano con el diagnóstico del médico.

-000-

Bajo un árbol apartado se encontraban un grupo de amigos, casi hermanos compartiendo sus almuerzos.

- Danielle. ¿me das de tu almuerzo?

- Claro Mako. ¿pero qué tiene de malo el tuyo?

- ¡Carne. Mamá le puso salami! ¿puedes creerlo?.-Se quejó la castaña.

- La verdad no. Pero con gusto te lo cambio. Ten.

- Andy. Creo que éste es el tuyo. ¡Mi mamá lo llenó de champiñones!

- Ahh eso debe ser por que estaba pensando en su gemelo favorito. Dame eso, puedes quedarte con éste que tiene tomate. Odio los tomates.

- Chicos. Si eso puso la tía Lita a sus almuerzos ¿qué le habrá puesto al almuerzo de Thor? -pregunto Raymond intrigado.

- ¡Thor deja de correr, detente ya! .-se pudo escuchar a la maestra de jardín de niños gritar del otro lado de la cerca mientras Thor corría con el uniforme manchado totalmente de azul.

- Upss. Creo que mamá puso demasiada azúcar en el almuerzo de Thor

- Pobre maestra

- Si. Tienes razón. Ojalá y tenga pelucas suficientes en casa…

- Que mal por ella

- Espero que no compartiera su almuerzo con Minako. Sería terrible Andy.

- ¡Minako! ¡deja ese encendedor! ¡No!. ¡La gasolina nooo! .-se escucho aterrada a la profesora.

- Upss. Creo que si lo hizo. Creo que la tía Mako y Mina tendrán que venir de nuevo a darle una pequeña visita a la directora.

- Pobre mamá. Tener un hijo tan travieso debe ser angustiante.-dijo Motoki.

- Por favor. Primo. No olvides que lunes y martes los castigaba la tía Lita por que hacían travesuras en el jardín de niños.-Rió Raymond.

- Y en la primaria.-dijo Danielle.

- Y en la secundaria.-Agregó Makoto.

- Ay bueno. Éramos un "poquito" inquietos

- ¿poquito? Si mamá venía más a la escuela que la misma directora.

- Bueno. Nos hemos regenerado. ¿verdad hermano?.-Buscó Motoki el apoyo de su hermano.

- Pues yo si. Pero justo hace dos semanas papá tuvo que venir al colegio por que a ti Motoki se te ocurrió la maravillosa idea de voltear los letreros de los baños.-contesto Andy.- ¿ya olvidaste el caos que se creo?

- Jajaja. Pero fue divertido. ¿o no?.-Se rió nerviosamente Motoki.

- Pero el castigo no lo fue tanto. Como nadie supo si fuiste tu o fui yo. Y yo no te iba a delatar estamos castigados por tres meses.

- Ay vamos. Una hora de detención después de clases no es tan malo.

- Ya que. -bufó Andy.

- Es su culpa tontos. Oye Ray Makoto.- Saliendo de clases iremos Danielle y yo de compras al centro comercial. En vista de que éstos tontos tienen cosas que hacer…¿quieres venir con nosotras?

- Gracias Mako. Pero tengo planes ya.-se excusó apenado Raymond.

- Seguro irás con esa niña tonta de Rini. ¿verdad?

- No. Danielle. No iré con ella. Iré al centro medico de Tokio.

- ¿te sientes mal Raymond? -preguntó Makoto preocupada.

- No primita. No te preocupes. Es que el doctor Spencer me invitó al hospital.-respondió Ray.

- Uy que divertido.-Dijo con sarcasmo la chica de los ojos azules.

- No te burles Danielle. En otoño entraremos a la universidad y yo quiero entrar a medicina. Me servirá de mucho todo lo que pueda aprender de Darien.

- Primo. Primero era el doctor Spencer. Ahora es Darien. Cambias a tus primos favoritos por un viejo aburrido.-Se queja Motoki.

- Claro que no. Pero es que con Darien me pasa algo raro. Debe ser la admiración que le tengo como medico.-explicó el chico de los ojos violeta.

- A mi me pasa algo similar Danielle seriamente.- claro no con la medicina y esas cosas raras por que yo del hospital mientras más lejos esté Mejor. Pero Cuando el está cerca siento muy lindo. Imagino que como se debe de sentir estar con tu padre. Siento una energía especial con el.

- Danielle. ¿Ya vas a empezar con tus lecturas de aura?.-ríe Andy.

- Jejejeje. Tienes razón. Se que se escucha raro. Pero es verdad. Siento algo, además veo una energía muy pura emanar de Darien, una energía tranquilizante. En fin creo que eso lo heredé de mi madre.

- Oye. ¿y cómo ves el Aura de James?-Preguntó intrigada Makoto.

- Negra. Totalmente negra -frunció el seño Danielle en señal de repugnancia.

- No hablemos de cosas feas ¿si?.-Dijo Andy al notar la turbación que había producido ésto último en su prima.

- Tienen razón.

- Hola Ray….-se escuchó una chillona voz.

- Rini…hola….te ves hermosa hoy.-Dijo alegre Raymond.

- Gracias. Oye…¿quieres venir conmigo? .-dijo Rini coqueta extendiéndole la mano a Raymond.

- ¿A dónde?.-Preguntó extrañado el chico de pelo negro.

- Tu solo sígueme…¿quieres?.-respondió coqueta la alta joven.

- Claro que si…chicos. Los veré luego ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Raymond alejándose de los chicos tomado de la mano de Rini.

- Valla. Éste tonto nos deja por una mujer.-se quejó Motoki cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno…así es el amor. Hermano .-dijo Andy mirando con una amplia sonrisa a Danielle que miraba preocupada el rostro de Makoto que veía fijamente con la vista llorosa cómo Raymond se alejaba tomado de la mano de esa tonta chica de cabello rosado.

- No Andy. El amor no es así. Mi hermano es un tonto por dejarse impresionar por esa niña tonta que seguro solo quiere burlarse de el. Además. Hay muchas otras chicas hermosas y lindas con buen corazón cerca de él y mi tonto hermano, dejándose mangonear por esa…ash… ya se me fue el hambre. Mako. Tenemos clase de deportes ¿vamos a cambiarnos?

- Si…vamos…

Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie caminando hacia los vestidores, Motoki y Andy se miraban extrañados con la respuesta de Danielle mientras ésta caminaba observando preocupada a su amiga, ésta aunque quiso disimularlo no pudo evitar dejar caer un par de lágrimas mientras caminaba al lado de Dany.

-000-

Lita y Rei llegaron a la cafetería Crown después de pasar toda la mañana en el centro médico de Tokio. Ambas mujeres dejaron sus bolsos en la cocina, Lita le ofreció a su amiga una taza de té mientras las dos se miraban en silencio sin ser ninguna capaz de empezar la conversación, por fin, Rei rompió el silencio.

- Lita…vas a estar bien. Ya lo verás

- No lo se Rei…tu escuchaste al doctor.

- Si. Pero dijo también que estamos a tiempo. Y eso es muy bueno. ¿no lo crees?

- Tengo miedo…

- (Rei apretó ambas manos de su amiga con las suyas) todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.-dijo la mujer de ojos violeta con una seguridad que haría temblar a cualquiera.

- ¿de verdad lo crees?

- ¡claro que sí!

- Creo que tendré que decírselo a Andrew. ¿verdad?.- Dice Lita con preocupación.

- Definitivamente. Y debes decírselo cuanto antes.

- No lo se… no quiero que los chicos se enteren aún.

- ¿qué te parece esto? Mako puede quedarse a dormir con Danielle y los gemelos creo que adorarán quedarse con Raymond. Y si quieres Thor puede quedarse en la habitación que mi padre mandó a decorar para ese "futuro nieto" que nunca va a llegar.

- Bueno. No creo que a los chicos les moleste quedarse en tu casa. Pero. Me asusta que tengas tantos Furuhata bajo el mismo techo. No se si logres controlarlos sola.-Explica Lita.

- Jajaja. Puedo vivir con eso. ¿olvidas que fui la Sailor de Fuego?

- Yo fui la Sailor del trueno y aun así, a veces me superan.

- Puedo hacerme cargo. De verdad.-respondió con ternura la pelinegra.

- Se que si. Pero. No quiero abusar.-contestó apenada Lita.

- No abusas. Para eso es la familia.

- ¿qué te parece si mejor llevas a Thor a casa de Mina? Así Thor podrá quedarse con su secuaz favorita. Mina está acostumbrada a lidiar con el caos. Danielle y Raymond jamás fueron tan traviesos como mis hijos. En todo caso, ¿podrías llevarlo a casa por ropa y llevarlo a casa de Mina? Yo lo llevaría pero, voy bastante atrasada con los pasteles de la cafetería, tengo varias tartas que debo hacer y…

- Claro que si lo llevo, no te preocupes.-Dijo Rei sin dejar terminar la frase a su amiga.

- Gracias. Aquí están las llaves de la casa.

- Bien. Voy por Thor, y en cuanto salgan de clases los chicos le llamaré a Danielle para que les diga a los chicos que se vallan a casa en cuanto se desocupen y ella y Mako se regresen en cuanto terminen sus compras.

- Los gemelos tiene castigo el día de hoy. ¿qué hará Raymond?

- Me pidió permiso para ir al centro médico con Darien.-respondió Rei desviando la mirada.

- Eso debe ponerte tensa ¿verdad?

- A morir…si por mi fuera. Jamás hubiera regresado a Japón.

- Rei…creo que es el destino…

- Oye. Ya casi es hora de que Thor salga de clases. Mejor me apresuro ¿de acuerdo?.-lanzó la pequeña mujer para librarse del conocido sermón de su mejor amiga.

- Bien. No te preocupes por las llaves, me las regresas mañana.

- De acuerdo- Rei abrazó a su amiga.- suerte amiga. Todo estará bien

- Gracias. También te deseo mucha suerte con mis Furuhata.-Dijo Lita intentando cambiar el tema.

- Jajajaja. Gracias, despreocúpate.

Rei salió de la cafetería Crown por la puerta trasera. Lita comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para empezar a preparar los postres para la cafetería, en éste momento necesitaba relajarse y cocinar era siempre para ella uno de sus mejores métodos, para ella convertir un pequeño puñado de harina, huevos, leche y azúcar en un delicioso postre la hacía sentir feliz, y el ver que su creación era disfrutada, convirtiéndose en parte de un momento especial para sus comensales la hacía sentirse parte de cada uno de esos momentos. De repente, Lita sintió acercarse a alguien a sus espaldas, alguien que no era conocido para ella, por instinto se dio media vuelta tirando un golpe a la persona que estaba detrás de ella derribándole al suelo, al verlo tendido lo reconoció.

- ¡Darien!.-Lita se agachó para ayudar al hombre a incorporarse.

- Lita…sigues golpeando duro.-comentó Darien llevándose la mano a su labio sangrante.

- Ten, esto te ayudará a detener el sangrado

- Buen gancho

- No debiste asustarme así

- Toqué la puerta, pero no me contestaste, creí que me habías escuchado.- se excusa Darien.

- Lo lamento. Estaba distraída

- No te preocupes. Creo que en el fondo deseabas hacerlo desde hace mucho. ¿verdad?

- La verdad sí.-Dijo sincera la castaña.- Aunque si fue un accidente Darien.

- Está bien. Tu finge que fue un accidente y yo finjo que te creo ¿te parece?

- De acuerdo. Pero. ¿qué te trae por aquí? Eres la última persona que esperaba ver aquí

- Es que… necesito saber algo y creo que tu puedes ayudarme...

- Si puedo ayudarte con gusto.-Dijo Rei extrañada.- ¿de qué se trata?

- Lita…desde hace semanas tengo dando vuelas en mi cabeza esto. se que es descabellado, pero… creo que no tanto.

- ¿de qué hablas? No te entiendo

- ¿sabes? Algo especial me pasa con Raymond y Danielle. Desde que los conocí siento que los quiero de toda la vida.

- …-Lita hizo un pequeño silencio.-Es que son maravillosos. Son unos chicos excelentes. Darien. Únicos.

- Lo se. Los siento como…como míos.-Dijo Darien clavando sus ojos azules en los verde jade de la mujer frente a el.

- Bueno. Debe ser por que Raymond quiere ser médico.-dijo Lita con rapidez.

- No…no es eso Lita. Es como si la sangre me hablara...

- Darien…que tonterías dices

- Lita. Lleva semana carcomiéndome la duda. Ya le pregunté a Andrew y no quiso decir nada, le dije a Rei y me mandó al diablo, y ahora vengo contigo desesperado…Lita. Contéstame. Danielle y Raymond son hijos míos ¿verdad?

- Estas loco.-Dijo con voz nerviosa la castaña.

- Lita… los chicos nacieron el tres de abril de mil novecientos noventa y tres. ¿no te parece raro?

- No. Claro que no.-Mintió.

- Lita…nueve meses antes de eso Rei y yo estábamos comprometidos ¿lo recuerdas?

- La verdad no…fue hace tantos años

- Pero mi memoria se ha estado refrescando desde que supe la fecha de nacimiento de esos chicos. Por ejemplo. Recuerdo que tu me regresaste cierto anillo de compromiso y esa vez tenías algo que decirme. Pero te arrepentiste a última hora.

- Ya te lo dije. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. No recuerdo.

- Ibas a decirme que Rei estaba embarazada ¿verdad? Rei te dijo que me regresaras en anillo y que no me contaras nada. ¿no es así?

- Estás alucinando

- No. Ahora entiendo tantas cosas. Tu todavía no esperabas a Makoto, pero yo recuerdo haberte visto varias veces en las tiendas de ropa para bebés.

- Los gemelos necesitaban ropa. Demente.-respondió Lita.

- Pero tu buscabas ropa de recién nacido…

- Yo…

- Recuerdo haber venido a Crown en ese tiempo y recuerdo muy bien que tu tejías siempre cosas en rosa y azul, siempre dobles.-hizo memoria Darien.

- Es que…cuando supe que esperaba a Mako. No sabía si sería niño o niña, quería estar preparada.-mintió cínicamente la castaña.

- Tu sabías sobre el embarazo de Rei. siempre estuviste en contacto con ella. Si alguien sabe la verdad sobre Danielle y Raymond se que esa eres tu…¿verdad?.-Dice el alto doctor encarando a la mujer ante el.

- Bueno…Tu sabes que ella es mi mejor amiga. Sabes que somos confidentes. ¿no es así?-Se defendió Lita.

- Así es. Ya lo dije. Si alguien puede sacarme de la duda, esa eres tú.

- Ahí estas muy equivocado. Mi amiga, confidente y hermana es ella. No tu. Y si Andrew que es tu amigo y Rei que es la directamente relacionada no te sacaron de tu duda. ¿qué te hace pensar que yo lo haré?

- Lita… yo la amo.-Dijo con voz sincera el hombre de cabello negro.

- Lo descubriste dieciocho años después ¿no?.-Río Lita.

- Siempre lo supe. Siempre lo he sabido

- (Lita miró los ojos de la eterna tentación de Rei. se veía sincero) lo lamento. No puedo ayudarte.

- Está bien. De todos modos. Gracias…-Dijo Resignado el alto hombre, bien sabía que no podría sacar una palabra de los labios de Lita, esos estaban sellados por algo más importante que la verdad, la amistad entre ella y Rei.

- Adiós.

- Lita…-dijo Darien casi en la puerta.

- ¿si?

- No ha habido día que no me arrepintiera de haber abierto la puerta de mi departamento a Serena aquella noche.

- Esa noche cambió la vida de todos. Darien…

- Lo se…

Aquel hombre salió de la cafetería con la derrota en su mirada. Lita no pudo evitar, a pesar de sus problemas, sentir lástima por aquel hombre que salía cabizbajo. La verdad es que las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes si…¿qué mas daba? El hubiera no existe. Y todo lo que tenían era esa realidad, esa terrible realidad…

**chicos y chicas. Toy Algo desanimada hoy, esta semana he estado algo enfermita y por ello les publico hasta ahorita. Por que si ustedes se toman el Time de leer y dejar Review pues yo me tomo el tiempo.-Aun toda mariguana por tanta medicina.-De editar ésto y publicarlo. **

**Saludos y mil gracias por leer y por sus Reviews**

**¡Saludos!**


	8. Quiero estar a tu lado

**Secretos del Pasado**

**CAPITULO 8**

**"Quiero estar a tu lado"**

Danielle y Makoto estaban viendo vestidos en una de las boutiques del centro comercial. Mako miraba emocionada un vestido color rosa pastel mientras Danielle se maravillaba con un minivestidos en color morado.

- seguro te quedará bien ese Mako

- ¿tu crees Danielle?

- Claro que si. Eres altísima. Lucirás como una modelo. Seguro más de uno quedará fascinado con tu belleza

- Como crees Danielle.

- Es verdad Mako. Eres muy bonita ¿qué no lo ves? (dijo Danielle colocándose al lado de su amiga) cualquier galán caería a tus pies.

- Pero no el que yo quiero…-expresó con melancolía la guapa castaña.

- ¿cómo?

- Nada. No me hagas caso.- se ruborizó la chica de ojos color jade.

- Oye Mako.

- ¿si?

- A ti te gusta mi hermano ¿verdad?

- ¿¡qué! ¿cómo crees?- desvió la mirada la chica castaña.- Para nada. Es mi primo

- No. Aunque nos queremos como tales, no lo somos. Mako…

- Pero así crecimos. Yo crecí viéndolos a ambos como primos o mejor dicho. Como hermanos. ¿o qué? ¿acaso tu te enamorarías de alguno de mis hermanos?

- …(Danielle se sonrojó) ¡cómo crees! Yo crecí viendo a Andy y Motoki comiendo gusanos. Bañándonos todos en la misma tina. No podría (mintió)

- ¿ves? Lo mismo me pasa a mi.- respondió la castaña.

- Bien. Ya no hablemos de tus hermanos ni del mío ¿quieres?- Salvó Danielle.

- De acuerdo. ¿nos probamos estos? (dijo Mako mientras le señalaba a su amiga las dos prendas que traían cada una en las manos)

- Bien

-000-

El afamado doctor Spencer se encontraba con su nuevo pupilo recorriendo el hospital. A ultimas fechas la visita de Raymond era familiar para todos los médicos y enfermeras del centro médico, ésta ocasión Darien llevaba por un área diferente a cardiología a su pupilo.

- Darien. Creí que iríamos a ver alguna operación.

- Si. Más tarde. Pero recordé que no te había traído por aquí. ¿verdad?

- No conocía ésta área del centro médico. -Raymond se detuvo a leer uno de los letreros de la puerta ante ellos.- "genetista" ¿qué hacemos aquí?

- Bueno. No entrarás a medicina directo a cardiología. Hijo. Empezarás a conocer de todo un poco -dijo Darien abriendo la puerta del área del lugar encontrándose con una persona en una mesa revisando unas muestras ante el microscopio- te presento al doctor Akito Funaki.

- Hola. mucho gusto. Raymond Hagen.-Hizo una reverencia el chico de ojos violeta.- Darien ¿por qué me traes aquí?.

- Bien. Ya te dije. Es importante que conozcas un poco de todo. Quiero que aprendas a tomar una muestra de sangre. Pero el laboratorio generalmente es demasiado movido. Como Akito es un gran amigo mío y tiene material le pedí que me permitiera enseñarte aquí cómo hacerlo.-explicó sonriente el alto cardiologo.

- ¿de verdad?.-Preguntó Dudoso Raymond.

- Si…mira, siéntate.-Darien indicó a Raymond un banco donde el chico se sentó.- primero, debes auxiliarte de una de éstas. (el doctor ató una liga al brazo del chico)

- Darien. Las agujas me ponen nervioso.

- No te preocupes. No te lastimaré y podrás intentarlo conmigo.- comentó Darien intentando ganarse la confianza del chico.

- ¿de verdad?

- Claro…ahora vas a buscar una vena…aquí está, esterilizamos el área y después vas a colocar la aguja y…listo. Tenemos nuestra muestra.-dijo Darien sacando la muestra de sangre del chico.- ahora tu (indicó el maduro doctor prestando su brazo a Ray)

- ¿cómo crees? Jamás he hecho algo así.- Dudó Raymond.

- Hoy es el día. Y yo también le temo a las agujas hijo. Pero confío en ti. Y te voy a guiar.- dijo paternalmente el maduro hombre.

- Gracias…-Sonrió confiado mirando agradecido el chico de las pupilas violetas.

- Bien…vas a ligar mi brazo.

- ¿así?

- No. Más fuerte.-guió Darien.

- ¿así?

- Sí…bien ahora. Busquemos la vena…

- Aquí está…ahora. Esterilizo y.

- Entonces…colocas la aguja y sacamos la muestra

- ¡Listo! (sonríe Raymond con su primer muestra de sangre)

- Genial. Y no me ha dolido nada. Serás muy bueno. Ray

- Gracias Darien

- Que no sepa tu madre que te dejé acercarte a un aguja o me matará ¿quieres?-Pide el alto doctor.

- Si. Prometido

- Bien. No he comido hijo. Creo que tu tampoco. ¿quieres que vallamos por algo a la cafetería?

- ¡claro!.-Se emociona Raymond.

- Bien. Ten mi cartera, ve comprando algo para los dos y yo te alcanzo en un segundo ¿quieres?

- Si (el chico tomó la billetera de Darien y salió)

- Akito. Aquí están las muestras. Como ya te había dicho. Necesito discreción.

- Darien. Si cualquiera sabe que realicé éste estudio sin una orden del juez o consentimiento. Tu sabes que…

- Te doy mi palabra de que nadie lo sabrá. Y te agradezco de verdad que me ayudes en esto.

- Amigo. Tu si que estas loco.- elevó la mirada el viejo doctor.

- No. Loco no. Akito . Desesperado.- corrigió Darien.

- Bien. Cuenta conmigo.

- Gracias…-soltó el cardiologo dando media vuelta para salir del consultorio.

- Darien.-Lo detuvo Akito.

- ¿si?

- Usa una de éstas. Te ayudará para que tu brazo no sangre.

- Jejeje. Gracias

Darien salió del consultorio un poco adolorido de su brazo. La verdad es que si le había dolido el pinchazo de la aguja. Pero tenía que darle seguridad a Raymond y la única forma era esa. Aunque su brazo le dolería el resto de la tarde…

-000-

Mina llegó a su departamento después de pasar todo el día fuera. Delante de ella iban Thor y Minako que entraron corriendo a la habitación de la niña. Al pasar al jardín de niños a recoger a Minako se encontró con que Rei era la que había pasado por Thor. Se sintió mucho menos avergonzada cuando la profesora la mandó llamar (de nuevo) por una travesura de ése par de traviesos.  
>después de pasar una hora recibiendo el reporte de todas las travesuras que habían hecho esos dos, no pudieron evitar reír a carcajadas al salir del salón de clases. Actitud que tuvieron que calmar cuándo estuvieron de frente al par de pillos. Terminada la reprimenda decidieron ir a comer antes de pasar a casa de Lita por la maleta de Thor. A fin de cuentas tener caos en casa para ella era más que común. Repentinamente escuchó las voces de sus pequeños tormentos a sus espaldas.<p>

- mami ¿podemos comer galletas?.-preguntó la pequeña rubia.

- Minako ¿pretendes que les de galletas cuándo pasan de las seis de la tarde? Ni lo sueñes.

- Por favor tía.-Suplicó el pequeño Thor.

- No…además comieron demasiada Pizza en la comida.

- Si. Pero corrimos mucho en el área de juegos mami. Tenemos hambre.-Hizo su cara de súplica la niña.

- Mejor vallan a ponerse las pijamas y en seguida les llevaré unos emparedados de cenar ¿de acuerdo?

- Bien…(dijo la niña no muy convencida)

- Y les contaré algunas de las aventuras de Sailor V.- Añadió la inteligente Madre.

- ¡si!.-gritaron al unísono los pequeños.

- Apresúrense entonces. Los quiero cambiados cuando llegue con la cena.

- Si mami

- Prometido tía

Mina se quedó sola en la sala del departamento. Caminó unos pasos hacia la cocina y sacó los ingredientes para los emparedados, escuchó abrirse la puerta de casa. Se paralizó un segundo, pero reconoció el ruido de las llaves en el cenicero cristal de la entrada y continuó cortando la barra de pan.

- buenas noches..- Se escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

- buenas noches (contestó ella indiferente sin levantar la mirada, sintió al recién llegado caminar hasta colocarse a escasos centímetros de ella)

- ¿sigues molesta conmigo?

- No estoy molesta…-contestó seca la rubia mujer.

- No fuiste al estudio en todo el día. No querías verme ¿verdad?

- Ya te dije que no es eso Seiya. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

- Has estado muy seria conmigo. -Mina sintió como el colocaba un beso en el nacimiento de su cuello.-me preocupas

- Estoy bien. Despreocúpate .-un enorme ramo de margaritas fue colocado ante sus ojos por el hombre detrás de ella.- Seiya. Están hermosas

- Las vi y pensé en ti. Tan hermosas, tan alegres, tan sencillas.

- Gracias amor. Me encantan.- dijo Mina dando un breve beso al hombre de cabello negro y buscando uno de sus jarrones para poner las flores.

- Al menos logré hacerte sonreír un segundo

- Seiya. Yo…

- Mina. Yo entiendo que dudes de mí. Se que soy el culpable. Que te he fallado en el pasado, pero…aprendí mi lección y te juro que no volveré a fallarte.

- ¿de verdad? ¿me lo juras?

- Claro que si. Soy sincero…

- Pero ella es el amor de tu vida. Seiya.- confiesa con amargura la mujer de ojos azules.

- Eso no es verdad…el amor de mi vida eres tú.-Dice sincero el delgado hombre.

- ¿en serio?

- Claro que sí tontita. Si no fuera así ¿crees que estaría ahora aquí?-expresa Seiya con ternura.

- No lo se…-desvía ella su mirada.

- Mina...-llama él la atención de la mujer.

- Es que se lo que ella significó en tu vida…-suelta ella como quien expulsa el veneno que le estaba matando.

- Tu lo has dicho. "Significó". Pero a la que amo es a ti.

- Es que…me da tanto miedo que me dejes, que te convenza…

- Eso jamás pasará. ¿quién querría estar con una mujer como ella teniéndote a ti. Tan bella, tan dulce. Tendría que ser un tonto para dejar a la famosa "Mina Ahino" por cualquier simple mortal

- Ahh…entonces solo te atraigo por mi carrera artística (dijo ella con falsa molestia)

- Me has descubierto (contestó él en tono juguetón mientras la acercaba hacia el abrazándola por la cintura mientras ella enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de el besándolo tiernamente)

- Tía Mina.…¡tenemos hambre!

- ¡papá, no le quites el tiempo a mi mamá que no nos va a terminar jamás nuestros emparedados!

- Hey. Hola princesa. Hola Thor. Qué sorpresa tenerte en casa de visita

- Mi tía mina me invitó

- Espero no te moleste .-dijo la rubia mujer.- Lita me pidió que lo cuidara ésta noche.

- Claro que no.-expresó Seiya agachándose hasta ponerse al nivel de los dos niños.- pero de verdad les agradecería no volver a poner pintura vede en mi shampoo. No me gusta mucho como se me ve el cabello de ese color.

- Pero papi. Te veías muy chistoso.- Se burla Minako.

- Si tío. Es cierto

- Es verdad amor. Te veías muy chistoso.-Se una Mina.

- ¿ahh si? Que graciosos.-comenta quejándose el delgado hombre.-¡Los alcanzaré a todos! ¡me las pagarán! (dijo Seiya para empezar a corretear a los niños y a Mina por todo el departamento)

-000-

Danielle y Makoto estaban en la habitación de la pelinegra ya listas para dormir. Ambas estaban recostadas en la cama platicando de trivialidades, hasta que Mako atrajo la conversación hacia un tema en especial.

- oye Danielle. Cuando llegamos. Fue el doctor Spencer el que dejó a Ray en tu casa ¿verdad?

- Si. Ray va cada que puede al centro médico con Darien. La verdad es que según se. Le enseña muchas cosas de medicina. Y es que Darien es genial.-sonríe la chica de ojos azules

- ¿Darien? ¿Ahora ya es Darien?- comenta Makoto.

- Si…el otro día me trajo a casa cuando tu te quedaste con la señorita Kaioh y ahora somos amigos (dijo la chica pelinegra sonriendo)

- Oye Danielle. ¿no es algo mayor para ti?

- ¡Mako! ¿qué tonterías dices? Claro que no lo veo así.-Se sonroja la chica Hagen.

- ¿entonces?

- Es que…bueno, digamos que tengo la ligera sospecha de que Darien me ayudará a descubrir quién es mi padre.

- Danielle. ¿otra vez con eso? la tía Rei te ha dicho mil veces que dejes las cosas así. Que no quiere que andes investigando sobre tu padre. Que es un secreto que se llevará a la tumba

- Si. Si. Mamá dijo eso. y ya se que tus padres tampoco me dirán quien es mi padre. Pero algo me dice que Darien me será muy útil para descubrirlo.-comenta la pelinegra con la mirada perdida en la nada.

- Prima. No juegues con fuego.-advierte Makoto.

- Sabes que me encanta.- contesta retadora Danielle.

- Mi tía va a matarte si descubre que estás investigando de nuevo sobre tu padre.

- No lo sabrá. ¿no te has dado cuenta que mi mamá no puede ver a Darien? Además. Darien no le dirá nada.

- Ay Danielle…-lanza resignada la chica de ojos color jade.

- Oye…pero a ti no te importa quien trajo a mi hermano. Más bien…te importa mi hermano ¿verdad?-dice juguetona la chica Hagen.

- ¿otra vez vas a empezar con eso Danielle?

- Mako. Vamos. Somos amigas. Yo se que a ti te gusta mi hermano. Lo veo.

- Estas loca. ¿sabes qué? Mejor voy por agua tu si que eres terca (Mako bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, ahí se encontró con su tía sola. En medio de la obscuridad, pudo escuchar antes de llegar a la puerta cómo sollozaba en silencio) ¿tía Rei?

- Mako. Nena ¿qué haces aquí? Las hacía dormidas ya. Mañana tienen escuela.-cambia Rei la conversación mientras se seca las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

- Tía. ¿estabas llorando?

- No. Para nada…es que….-Rei intentó mentirle a su sobrina pero los ojos de Mako eran iguales a los de Lita. No podía mentirle a esos ojos.- si…estaba llorando

- Por el papá de mis primos. ¿verdad?.-agrega Makoto.

- Si…a veces pienso en el y no puedo evitar llorar.-confiesa la mujer de ojos Violeta.

- Tía…¿lo quisiste mucho?-Pregunta la chica.

- Si…él fue el amor de mi vida Linda. Después de él. No pude volver a amar…

- Ay tía…que duro debe de ser…

- Si. Pero tengo a tus primos. Y ellos hacen que mi vida valga la pena.-Sonríe Sincera la madura mujer.- ¿Pero usted que hacía despierta señorita?

- Danielle y yo estábamos platicando de…tonterías. Pero se puso necia con eso de que a mí me gusta Raymond y mejor quise salir por agua.

- ¿y de verdad no te gusta Ray?.-Cuestiona Rei.

- Tía…crecimos viéndonos como familia eso sería imposible.-Miente Makoto.

- Nena. Tu sabes que tus hermanos y tu son para mí como mis sobrinos. Que los adoro. Pero aunque tu madre y yo somos como hermanas, ustedes no llevan la misma sangre. Y a mí nada me daría más gusto que Ray se enamorara de una chica tan linda y buena como tu.

- ¿de verdad, tía?

- Claro.

- Pero Ray tiene otros gustos… Esa Rini tonta.-lanza con amargura la chica.

- Rini y el no están destinados a estar juntos. El está deslumbrado por ella. Pero créeme. Esa niña no es el amor de su vida y tu…tu eres hermosa, hija. Puedes conquistar al chico que tu quieras. Buenas noches (dijo Rei mostrando a su sobrina su reflejo en una charola de plata que tenía al lado antes de salir de la cocina dejando a Mako contemplando su reflejo, hasta que un ruido en el marco de la puerta la hizo salir de su concentración)

- Ray…me asustaste

- Perdón Mako…no quise hacerlo. Es que los chicos se terminaron las galletas que mamá nos subió y me quedé con hambre. Vine a buscar algo de comer

- Ahh. Entonces. Siéntate aquí mientras yo te preparo un emparedado. De pavo ¿verdad?-sonríe Makoto.

- Gracias. Eres la mejor.

- Si. Lo se. Una gran prima ¿no?.-dice con melancolía la alta chica.

- Si…bueno..más que eso

- ¿mas que eso?.-sonríe la chica castaña.

- Si. Eres casi como una hermana. Aunque me tratas mucho mejor que Danielle.-agrega el joven de los ojos violeta.

- Ah…(dijo Mako con desgano)

- Oye Mako. ¿te cuento algo?

- Claro. Siempre hemos sido confidentes ¿no?

- Tienes razón…bueno…la verdad es que… estoy enamorado. Perdidamente enamorado.-confiesa Raymond.

- ¿puedo saber de quién?.-Pregunta interesada la chica de ojos jade.

- Si. De una chica muy especial…muy linda…muy buena…(dijo Ray mirando a los ojos a Mako)

- ¿en…en serio?.-pregunta nerviosa ella.

- Si…¿no imaginas de quién hablo?

- No…

- De Rini…es tan linda….no tienes idea Mako. Me tiene loco…-confiesa el.

- Pues…deberías tener cuidado. Ella y Sebastian tienen algo.-lanza Makoto mientras se cruza de brazos.

- Claro que no. Lo que pasa es que Sebastian está obsesionado con ella. Pero no le interesa. Ella me dijo que yo también le gusto y que tal vez un día de estos me diga que "si".

- Ray…me da miedo que te lastime.-dice Makoto mirando preocupada al guapo joven.

- Mako…tu no…-agacha la cabeza Raymond

- ¿yo no que?.-pregunta intrigada ella.

- Mi madre se preocupa por que me lastimen. Danielle se preocupa por que me lastimen, la tía Lita también ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en central park, jugando y fue a golpear a un niño que me pegó con su pala en la caja de arena.

- Si…memorable en verdad.- deja escapar una pequeña risita la chica castaña al recordar tan penoso momento.

- Mako. Estoy cansado de que todo mundo se preocupe por que algo me pase. Pero. ¿También tu? No creí que me consideraras un inútil…-se ofende el jóven.

- Ray…yo no…

- Buenas noches, Mako (dijo el chico saliendo de la cocina tras tomar el emparedado que Mako le había preparado dejando a solas a la chica)

- Yo no te considero un inútil…

-000-

En la mansión Furuhata el silencio reinaba. Para Andrew , acostumbrado a llegar a una casa llena de gritos, esa noche le pareció particularmente extraña. No había gritos, Llantos, no había caos en la sala, y todo estaba en total obscuridad, menos…el comedor de la casa…

- hola hermosa.-Saludó el rubio a la mujer sentada a la mesa.

- hola…-respondió ella casi en un susurro.

- ¿sabes? Creí que me había equivocado de casa al llegar.-confesó Andrew.- Está demasiado obscura, callada, sin sangre, ni gritos. Ni esa goma verde que Thor adora pegar en la entrada de la casa.

- Thor está en casa de Mina. Y Mako y los gemelos están en casa de Rei .

- Mmhhmmm. Cena deliciosa, casa sola, esposa hermosa en la mesa…¿tu quieres tener sexo salvaje conmigo entre semana? ojos de Andrew brillaron enormemente, pero se toparon con los ojos tristes de Lita.- no…tu no quieres tener sexo conmigo…tu estas muy seria…¿estás bien?

- No…no estoy bien Andrew …-respondió ella agachando la cabeza.

- Ya veo…tu…tu…tu quieres pedirme el divorcio ¿verdad? Esto tenía que pasar algún día. Por que era demasiado bello que un bobo como yo tuviera una esposa tan hermosa como tu por tanto tiempo. Lo sabía…lo sabía.-se llevó Andrew las manos a la cabeza.

- Andrew …no es eso

- Si. Es eso. y lo entiendo Lita. Tu tan bella. Tan lista, tan perfecta. Y ahora. Te cansaste de mí. No puede haber otro motivo para que mi hermosa esposa se deshiciera de nuestros turbulentos hijos en una noche que no es nuestro aniversario…¿o es nuestro aniversario? ¿lo volví a olvidar? (Andrew sacó preocupado su celular revisando la agenda) no…no, el año pasado que me mandaste a dormir a la tina yo mismo puse la alarma ¿será que la puse mal? Mi amor. Por favor. Perdóname. Es que la inteligencia no es lo que caracteriza a tu tonto esposo. pero yo te amo Lita. No me dejes ¿si? Por favor…

- Andrew …no es nuestro aniversario.-el rostro de Lita no perdió ni por un segundo su seriedad.-y no es eso de lo que quiero hablar.

- ¿entonces de qué quieres hablar princesa?...o…no…si no quieres el divorcio entonces…debe ser que….la última vez que hiciste algo así y no era nuestro aniversario…me dijiste que iba a ser papá de nuevo(Andrew palideció) o…por dios…¿es eso Lita? ¿voy a ser papá por quinta vez? Qué alegría. Aunque creo que tendremos que comprar una casa más grande. Pero eso no importa. Me haces tan feliz. Ojala y sea una niña. Por que no es por discriminar. Pero Andrew y Motoki sacaron mi inteligencia y Thor es muy listo, pero en esta casa, la lista de la familia es Makoto. Como quisiera yo que nuestro próximo bebé fuera niña.

- Andrew…

- Aunque si es niño también lo adoraré (Andrew se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló al lado de Lita acariciándole el vientre) se que será hermoso Lita…

- ¡Andrew! ¿quieres callarte y escucharme un maldito Segundo? Tengo algo importante que decirte.-Gritó ya fuera de sus casillas la guapa mujer de ojos verdes.

- (Andrew se sentó nuevamente en su silla como niño regañado) si mi amor…¿qué es lo que quieres decirme? Me preocupas…

- Andrew …Rei y yo fuimos al doctor…-empezó a explicar Lita intentando tomar aire.

- ¿y Rei está embarazada? ¡Qué gusto! Ojala y salga a ella por que su marido es un pedante. Lo odio.-se cruza de brazos el rubio.

- ¡Andrew ! ¡nadie está embarazada!-Grita desesperada por no poder conseguir la seriedad necesaria en Andrew.- ¡TENGO CANCER!

- ….¿Qué?

- Tengo cáncer de seno…me hicieron unas pruebas y…encontraron algo

- …Lita…mi amor…(Andrew tomó las manos de Lita entre las suyas)

- El doctor dice que dejé pasar mucho tiempo y….(la voz de Lita se quebró sin poder terminar la oración, Andrew la abrazó tiernamente, Lita rompió en llanto al sentir los brazos de su esposo cobijándola)

- Todo estará bien amor…-Dice tiernamente el guapo hombre abrazándo protectoramente a Lita.

- Andrew…¿y si muero? ¿qué pasará con los chicos? ¿con Thor? ¿contigo?.-pregunta preocupada la alta mujer.

- Ey…ey…amor…tu no vas a morir. Tu eres muy fuerte ¿ya olvidaste todas esas batallas que me has contado que libraste? No vas a dejarte vencer por esto ¿o si?

- Pues…

- No…esa no es la mujer de la que me enamoré (Andrew soltó a Lita por un instante hasta quedar de frente a los ojos verdes de su compañera) yo me enamoré de una mujer no solo hermosa, también muy fuerte, valiente y nosotros vamos a poder contra esto ya verás.

- ¿vamos?.-Pregunta ella sorprendida.

- Si…vamos…somos uno solo ¿o no es así?.-Dice con ternura el rubio.

- Andrew…

- Lita…te amo. Y voy a estar aquí siempre Contigo apoyándote

- Andrew…no se que hice en otra vida. Pero debió haber sido algo muy bueno para que me premiara contigo…-expresa Lita sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan por sus ojos.

- El premiado fui yo amor. Somos una familia, y saldremos de ésta. Te lo prometo

- Andrew…gracias…

- Amor…

- ¿si?.-Responde Lita extrañada de que el guapo hombre rompiera el silencio.

- ¿cenamos? Muero de hambre

- Está bien

Lita dejó a Andrew continuar comiendo su cena. En ese momento le daba mucha ternura ver a su compañero comer animadamente. Siempre le había gustado su forma de cocinar, y sabía que más allá de lo hambriento que pudiera estar, Andrew había hecho para cortar de tajo el tema. El era transparente a los ojos de ella, podía ver la preocupación escondida en su rubia sonrisa, y podía ver cómo se estaba esforzando por animarla, y lo estaba consiguiendo.  
>El resto de la noche continuó entre charlas y risas. Ese día y solo por ese momento, ambos querían olvidarse del peligro que asechaba la estabilidad de su hogar.<p>

-000-

Darien llegó a casa después de un largo día de trabajo. Había pasado dos días enteros fuera de casa doblando guardias para evitar a Serena. La verdad era que no quería verla. No la soportaba.

Cuando se casó con ella, el pensó que con los años, llegaría a amarla... No fue así, fue todo lo contrario.  
>Darien pensó que con la llegada de Rini, el sentiría esa ternura que lo atara a ella, que la paternidad lo ayudaría a sentir algo más por Serena. Pero no le ayudó.<br>Era común para él trabajar mucho. Había tomado cursos, especialidades, seminarios y todo lo posible. En gran parte por su amor a la medicina, pero sobre todo, para evitar llegar a casa.  
>Su casa no era un hogar, la verdad es que para él, su casa era un lugar donde llegar a cambiarse. Serena había hecho a Rini a su imagen y semejanza, chillona, berrinchuda y egoísta, por más que el intentaba, jamás conseguía hacer que su única hija fuera humilde con las déspota, prepotente, al igual que lo era Serena.<br>Por que al llegar a conocerla, Serena no era para nada la niña dulce y tierna que aparentaba ante todos; era egoísta, interesada. Hacía mucho tiempo que había ella dejado de preocuparse por el desamor de Darien. Su inmensa necesidad de "amarlo" había sido sustituida rápidamente por su gran amor hacia su tarjeta de crédito.

Darien entró a la sala de la casa, las luces estaban apagadas, era tarde, tal vez Rini y Serena estaban dormidas ya. Subió las escaleras. Caminó hacia la habitación de su hija, vio la luz encendida y tocó la puerta.

- Rini…hija...¿puedo pasar?

- (mucho ruido se escuchó dentro de la habitación, después de un par de Segundos Rini abrió la puerta asomando la cabeza) Papá. Creí que no vendrías a dormir hoy tampoco

- Lo lamento hija. Te he tenido muy abandonada ¿verdad?.-se disculpa el alto hombre.

- Un poco papá…

- Rini…¿ocurre algo?.-Pregunta extrañado el padre de la chica.

- No…¿por qué lo dices?

- Es que te veo algo apurada

- Ahh..es que…me estaba bañando.-contesta la chica de pelo rosa en tono nervioso.

- Ahh…bueno…te dejo en lo tuyo. Voy a dormir un rato y regreso al hospital. Tengo mucho trabajo.- Explica el serio doctor.-Bien…descansa.

- Buenas noches papá

- Buenas noches

Darien entro a la habitación silenciosamente para no hacer ruido y así evitar despertar a Serena. Se sentó en la cama para descalzarse los zapatos pero notó que no había nadie sobre ésta, así que encendió la luz. Ella no estaba. Sobre la almohada de la cama se encontraba una carta, el la tomó y abrió intrigado "_necesito __pensar __muchas __cosas, __iré __a __visitar __a __mi __hermano __en __Osaka, __no __me __busques__"__._ Para su sorpresa, (o tal vez no tanto) se sintió liberado al leer la nota, la arrugó y tiró en el bote de basura al lado de la cama.  
>Ya más liberado se libró de sus ropas y durmió como hacía años no lo hacía, relajado. Para su suerte esa fue una gran noche; Esa como en muchas otras ocasiones anteriores, una mujer de ojos violeta lo visitó en sueños, en ese como en muchos otros Sueños más aprisionaba a la mujer de sus sueños repitiéndole una y mil veces más "quiero estar a tu lado"...<p>

-000-

**amigos y amigas. toy muerta. Como si no me bastara trabajar comprando cosas hoy me pasé todo el día de compras navideñas y ahora he.****me aquí publicando a la 1 am ¿estaré bien? **

**El cansancio me gana...solo me queda agradecerles por leer mi fic y por dejar sus Reviews, son los que me alegran el día**

**les contaré que estoy escribiendo un fic que se llama "una historia de navidad" es un fic para estas fechas de Darien y Rei, con la aparicion de Andrew, Makoto y otros más...espero se den una vuelta para leerlo.**

**Mil gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto. ¿sale?**

**saludos.**

**p.d.**

**sorry por la brevedad pero estoy en automático :)**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	9. Capitulo 9: Una visita al doctor

**capitulo 9**

**"Una visita al doctor"**

La cocina de la mansión Hagen se encontraba por primera vez llena, los tres hermanos Furuhata junto con los hermanos Hagen se encontraban desayunando y charlando animadamente, a Rei no dejaba de sorprenderla gratamente el ver como los cinco chicos podían hablar durante horas sin cansarse.

- Mamá. Te quedó delicioso el desayuno.-Dijo el chico de los ojos violeta con evidente emoción.

- Gracias Ray. Pero no lo hice yo sola.- comentó la madre del joven.- Mako me ayudó con los hot cakes. Le quedaron deliciosos ¿verdad?

- Si. Buenísimos. La verdad es que Mako es maravillosa para cocinar

- Igual que la tía Lita.- agregó Danielle.

- Si. Y también es igual de mandona. Ni parece que seamos Motoki y yo los mayores.-Se quejó Andy.

- Cállense par de tontos. Si no fueran tan lentos no tendría que mandarlos siempre.- dijo Makoto dándoles un codazo a ambos hermanos.

- ¿lo ves tía?.-Se quejó Motoki.- Es igual de agresiva?

- Jejeje. Lo se. Mako es el retrato fiel de Lita.- comentó Rei bastante divertida.- al igual que ustedes dos son el retrato fiel de Andrew. Incluso en carácter.

- Mamá. Y Raymond y yo ¿somos el retrato fiel de mi papá?.- preguntó la joven de ojos azules.

- Danielle. Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso.

- Lo se mamá. Pero yo quiero saber. Mis primos saben quien es su padre y han crecido con el y el ha estado para ellos. ¿por qué nos niegas ese derecho? ¡no es justo!.-Gritó la joven molesta haciendo una rabieta.

- Danielle…no…-tiró de su Manga Makoto.- cálmate

- No. Mako. Ya me cansé quiero saber.-comentó casi fuera de sí la chica de cabello negro.

- Danielle. No es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de eso.-La retó su madre.

- ¿entonces cuándo? Jamás es el lugar ni el momento. Dime cuándo. ¡Dame una fecha!.

- Danielle no hablaré de eso ahora.-contestó la guapa mujer tratando de guardar la mayor compostura posible.- ahora váyanse,Se les hace tarde.

- Si…mejor vayámonos.-comentó Motoki tomando su maletín y caminando hacia la sala.

- Dany…por favor tranquilízate.-dijo Andy colocando conciliatoriamente su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.- No es el momento de discutir

- ¿tú que puedes saber Andy?.-Explotó Danielle quitando molesta la mano de Andy de su hombro.-Tu no tuviste que crecer con la maldita duda.

- Danielle Marie Hagen Hino. ¡No maldigas en ésta casa!.-dijo Rei en tono molesto.

- Danielle por favor, ya es tarde. Vámonos a la escuela.-Suplicó Andy preocupado de la tormenta que se veía venir.

- ¡No! Habla, madre. ¡Dime la verdad!

- James es el tu padre y punto.-contestó Rei dando la espalda a la chica.

- ¡ese maldito infeliz no es mi padre! ¡es un cerdo y lo odio! ¡y a ti también!- respondió furiosa la bella chica.

- ¡YA BASTA!.-gritó Raymond quien hasta el momento se había mantenido fuera de la discusión.

- Ray…-dijo Danielle sorprendida, su hermano jamás había levantado la voz para nada.

- ¡ya basta! Calla, Danielle.-Explotó el chico llevándose la mano al pecho y doblándose un poco.- no...no sabes lo que dices.

- Ray…¿estás bien?.-se acercó preocupada Makoto.

- Si…estoy bien Mako.-dijo el chico con la voz entrecortada por la dificultad para respirar.- gracias…

- Hermanito. Perdóname. No quise que te pusieras así.-Se arrodilló la chica de ojos azules ante su hermano.

- Hijo. ¿estás bien?.-Preguntó la guapa mujer preocupada.

- Si. Estoy bien. Pero no discutan más ¿quieren?.-Pidió suplicante el guapo chico.

- Si. Te lo prometo.-Respondió su melliza con seria preocupación.

- Bien chicas. Es hora de ir al colegio o llegarán tarde.-llamó Motoki.

- Si…vamos Danielle.-la invitó su prima.

- Si Mako…mamá…lo lamento.-se justificó la joven.

- Más tarde hablaremos Danielle.-Le respondió su madre sin voltearla a ver.- Ve a la escuela y avisa por favor a tus maestros que Ray no irá hoy al colegio.

- Mamá. Estoy bien. De verdad.-pidió el chico.

- No señor. Tu irás a revisión hoy. Así que sube a cambiarte de ropa y ustedes chicas, el chofer las espera.-lanzó en tono imponente la guapa mujer. Vamos

- Si…adiós.

las chicas salieron de la cocina rumbo a la sala mientras Raymond sin chistar una sola palabra caminó hacia las escaleras topándose en el camino con su abuelo; el gran Takahashi Hino, Hizo una pequeña reverencia y subió a su habitación, Takahashi entró a la cocina donde se encontraba solamente la inquebrantable Rei Hino.

- Hola, Rei.- Saludó el anciano.

- Hola ,Takahashi.-Dijo seca la mujer de cabello ébano.

- Preferiría que me llamaras papá.

- Y tu sabes lo que preferiría. Pero el día de hoy ninguno de los dos obtendremos lo que deseamos.

- Eres muy dura.-Se apenó el hombre.

- Tu me enseñaste a serlo…-dijo la mujer indiferente recogiendo los platos del desayunador.

- Rei..¿jamás me perdonarás?

- No…creo que jamás podré hacerlo…-Contestó con un gesto de amargura la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Hija…me lastimas…

- ¿te lastimo? ¿te lastimo? No me hables de lastimar Takahashi. Tu no sabes lo que es que un hijo te lastime. Por que para que eso pase, yo tendría que importarte y se que no es así.-Lanzó con molestia la guapa mujer.

- Hija. Claro que me importas y mucho.-Respondió el debilitado hombre.

- No…no te importo. Un padre no hace lo que tu hiciste conmigo. Así que no me hables de amor.-dijo colérica la implacable Rei.

- Rei. por favor. No me hables así o…

- ¿o qué? ¿o me golpearás como cuando era pequeña? Por favor. Ya me has lastimado todo lo que pudiste Takahashi. Ahora. Si me disculpas. Tengo que ir a cambiarme. Debo llevar a Ray al doctor.

- ¿se siente mal mi nieto?.-Preguntó el preocupado.

- ¿de verdad te importa?

- Sabes que sí.

- No lo creo…si quieres quédate o vete. Imagino que has venido a ver a James. Lamento decirlo. Pero tu "hijo" no está.

- ¿A dónde fue James?

- No se. De viaje de negocios dijo.

- ¿a Yokohama?.-Preguntó Takahashi.

- Me da igual si fue a Yokohama, Osaka o Sendai. No me importa en lo más mínimo. Pero si a ti sí, llámalo.

- Rei. deberías preocuparte por tu marido. Tu matrimonio es importante.-Sugirió su padre.

- ¿Para quién? ¿para ti? Por que para mi no. Si me disculpas. Debo ir a ver por el hombre que de verdad me importa. Mi hijo. Te quedas en tu casa Takahashi.

Rei salió de la cocina dejando solo a su padre. Muy en el fondo y a pesar de negarlo Takahashi sabía que se merecía todas y cada una de las palabras de su hija…

-000-

Makoto y Danielle se encontraban sentadas en el área de mesas de la preparatoria comiendo almuerzos comprados de la cafetería; la verdad era que Rei no les había alcanzado a preparar el almuerzo ya que estaba acostumbrada a preparar el almuerzo para dos, pero jamás para cinco así que todos optaron por comprar algo en la cafetería. Mako, tan mandona como su madre había enviado a sus hermanos a comprar el almuerzo de ellas y hacer fila. Mientras esto pasaba, las chicas platicaban animadamente en la mesa con una sombrilla al centro.

- ¿crees que Ray esté bien?.-Preguntó la castaña preocupada.

- Espero que si Mako. No me perdonaría que le pasara algo grave por mi culpa.-Dijo Danielle con la mirada clavada en la mesa.

- Danielle, no es tu culpa.-animó Makoto tomando la mano de su amiga.

- Claro que si. Se que a Ray lo pone muy mal que discuta con mamá

- Tu sabes que Ray siempre se ha preocupado mucho por ella. No le gusta que se preocupe.-Agregó la chica de ojos verdes.

- Si. Lo se.¿sabes? Se que a Ray, por su enfermedad le preocupa mucho que mamá se preocupe. Pero no entiendo como se puede aguantar el preguntarle a mamá sobre nuestro padre a mi eso me mata. La duda me mata Mako.

- Danielle. Lo se. Se que siempre te ha pesado mucho. Pero debes de entender a mi tía. Ella debe tener sus razones.-Excusó Makoto.

- Lo se. Lo entiendo. Pero a veces las ganas de sabes quien es él son mas fuertes que yo. ¿sabes? Siento que ahora que estamos en Japón me será mas fácil investigar quien es mi padre.-confesó la chica de ojos azules.

- Danielle. No seas necia.-Suplicó la castaña.

- Vamos Mako. No me regañes. Tu sabes quien es tu padre. Yo quiero saber quien es el mío.

- Si,Danielle. Pero de igual manera. Si la tía Rei no quiere hablarlo debe ser por algo muy importante ¿no lo crees?

- Si. Pero yo quiero saber ¿por qué? ¿qué pasó? Por que se que mi padre no pudo ser una aventura para mamá..- confesó la pelinegra.

- Tu papá fue el amor de su vida. Me lo dijo anoche.- comentó Makoto a su amiga.

- Si. A mi nunca me lo ha dicho. Pero siempre lo he sabido. Si el no hubiera sido el amor de su vida, se que se habría enamorado de James o de cualquier otro hombre y se que no fue así.

- Danielle, Dime. Nunca lo he sabido ¿por qué la tía Rei aceptó casarse con James? Por que por amor no fue…- Inquirió la castaña.

- Bueno. La verdad es que…

- Aquí está el desayuno, bella dama y hermana mandona.- Llegó Andy con dos charolas para las chicas.

- Andy…muchas gracias…-Agradeció la ojiazul.

- Te escogí el emparedado vegetariano Dany. Se que te gustará.-Explicó el rubio a su prima.

- Gracias. Me conoces muy bien. -sonrió la chica de los ojos color zafiro al rubio frente a ella.

- ¿y a mí que me trajiste? Hermanito.-Preguntó Makoto cariñosa.

- Ten. Un emparedado de jamón .-dijo Andy empujando la charola hacia su hermana.- come

- Grosero.-bufó la castaña.

- Hey familia. ¿qué creen?.-Llegó Motoki sonriente sentándose en la mesa junto a sus hermanos y prima.- La chica de la cafetería me regaló estos pastelillos ¿quieren?

- Motoki. No cambias. ¿Ahora estás coqueteando con la hija de la dueña de la cafetería?.-Lo riñó su hermana.

- Jejeje. Si. Es que está muy bonita ¿apoco no? .-dijo Motoki saludando a la hija de la dueña de la cafetería que era una chica de lacia melena color rojo.- ¿no les gusta para cuñada?

- ¿de qué sirve que te demos opinión? La verdad es que ésta niña te gustará medio segundo y después será otra.-confesó su gemelo.

. Ay. Ustedes cómo son. Es que yo tengo un corazón de condominio.-confesó Motoki.

- Pero de esos múltiples con muchos muchos departamentos primo. Desde que éramos pequeños coqueteas con cuanta niña se te aparece.-Se burló Danielle.

- Eso es cierto. ¿ya olvidaste cuando coqueteabas con la bibliotecaria de la escuela para que te perdonara el haber olvidado devolver los libros?.-Recordó Andy.

- Pero funcionaba.-Justificó Motoki.

- Lo se. Pero eso no quita que seas un coqueto.

- Bueno eso es cierto ¿quieren pastelitos o no?.-Finalizó el rubio.

- Claro

- Si

- Yo también.-Mako le dio un mordisco al pastelito de chocolate que estaba en la bandeja de Motoki, levantó la vista y se encontró con Rini a lo lejos besándose con Sebastian.- ¡esa maldita!.

- ¿qué pasa Mako?.-Preguntó Danielle extrañada de que su amiga maldijera.

- Rini. ¡Esa maldita Rini se está besando con Sebastian!

- ¿y? .-dijo Motoki con la boca llena.- ¿qué tiene?

- Que la muy infeliz le está dando alas a Raymond ¡y no le voy a permitir que le vea la cara!.- amenazó Makoto levantándose de la mesa tras quitarse el saco del uniforme y caminando hacia donde estaba Rini. Danielle corrió detrás de ella.- ¡eres una hipócrita!

- ¿de qué hablas, fenómeno?.-Se burló la chica de cabello Rosa.

- ¿a qué estás jugando, Rini Spencer?.preguntó la castaña con un tono de voz molesto.- ¿te diviertes dándole alas a Raymond? ¿te divierte ilusionarlo? ¡Eres un monstruo!

- No se de que hablas. Sebastian y yo somos novios a mi no me interesa Raymond.-Sebastian sonrió con las palabras de Rini y se retiró en silencio dejando a las tres chicas solas.

- Pues no le has dicho eso a Ray.-Recriminó la ojiverde.

- Pues el miente.-Aseguró la chica de orbes de rubí.- Debe estar igual de enfermo que todos ustedes. ¡Familia de dementes!.

- ¡con mi familia no te metas, infeliz!.-interrumpió Danielle quien había estado a espaldas de Mako escuchando todo.

- Ahh. Ahí viene la otra demente.-Se burló Rini.- ¿qué? ¿Tu también estás preocupada por lo que le pase a tu tonto hermano?. Por que sabes que de esto no te va a creer nada ¿verdad? Lo traigo loco…

- ¡Eres una maldita!.-Gritó enfurecida la pelinegra.

- Lo se.-rió cínica la pelirosa.- Pero el no lo cree. Y adivinen a quién le dará la razón. Jajajaja. ¡Tontas!

- Eres detestable, Rini Spencer

- Lo se. Pero eso solo lo sabremos nosotras tres.

- Vámonos Mako. No vale la pena seguir cruzando palabra con ésta mujerzuela.-Llamó Danielle a su prima dando media vuelta.

- Jaja. Mira quién lo dice. Debes de entenderlo muy bien ¿verdad, Danielle?

- ¿de que hablas?.-volteó La ojiazúl extrañada del comentario de la chica de cabello rosa.- estas loca.

- Tal vez. Pero tu debes entender perfectamente lo que es una mujerzuela. Por que vives con una. -Dijo Rini mientras notaba la extrañeza en los ojos azules de Danielle.-Si…tu madre. Mi mamá dice que tu madre es una mujerzuela que va por el mundo vendiéndose al mejor postor. ¡Eso sí que es una mujerzuela!.

- Ahora si te lo ganaste…

Danielle dio media vuelta hasta quedar de frente a Rini en dos zancadas, dándole un golpe con el puño cerrado en la nariz; Un chorro de sangre brotó por ella mientras la chica del cabello Rosa caía al suelo. Danielle aprovechó para tirarse sobre ella y continuar golpeándola, Rini con una mano cubría su nariz mientras con la otra tiraba de la melena negra de la chica, Danielle a su vez tiró de las coletas de Rini despeinándola totalmente. Mako se acercó para intentar separarlas, pero Danielle a pesar de su pequeña estatura se esforzaba demasiado por no ser interrumpida de su venganza. Todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria se agruparon alrededor de las chicas disfrutando la pelea de ambas chicas, podían escucharse las apuestas entre todos los chicos. Makoto y Andy intentaban separar a las chicas sin tener éxito. Motoki por su parte encabezaba las apuestas.

-000-

Rei y Raymond llegaron a la recepción del área de especialidades del centro médico de Tokio. Rei se acercó a la chica que estaba programando las citas. Ésta ni siquiera volteó a ver a la guapa mujer de pelo negro que buscaba su mirada, seguía hojeando una revista de espectáculos y masticando chicle.

- coff coff. Señorita

- si. Dígame.-Dijo indiferente la chica sin despegar la vista de su revista.

- quiero una cita para cardiología.-explicó la pelinegra con seguridad.

- Lo siento. No hay turnos.

- ¿cómo puede no haber turnos?.- Lanzó Rei con incredulidad.

- Ya le dije. No hay.-respondió déspota la recepcionista.

- ¡Es urgente!..-Gritó la pelinegra.

- Si, si. ¿ve a todos los que están ahí sentados? Todos esperan citas para cardiología, o ginecología o lo que sea. Los doctores no están esperando sentados a ver a que horas desea dolerle algo.-Lanzó enojada la chica dejando a un lado su revista.

- ¿dolerme algo? ¿dolerme algo? ¿Qué rayos le pasa a usted? ¡Le pagan para ser amable!

- Claro que no. Me pagan para sentarme aquí. Y punto.-respondió la recepcionista cruzándose de brazos.

- Mamá. Baja la voz. Estamos en un hospital, además. Podemos volver luego, no me estoy muriendo.-Le dijo Raymond en voz baja a su madre con bastante pena.

- Claro que no volveremos luego. ¡Ya le dije que quiero una cita!.-Gruñó Rei saliendo ya de sus casillas.

- No me suba la voz o no encontraré una cita libre hasta…¿le parece bien navidad?.-Le dijo burlesca la joven detrás del mostrador a Rei.

- ¡Usted es una bruja!

- ¿qué pasa aquí?.-Se escuchó una voz masculina a espaldas de la mujer de ojos violeta ganándose la sorpresa en la recepcionista que veía con los ojos abiertos a esa persona.

- Doctor Spencer.

- Darien .- Raymond escondió su rostro bajo una de las revistas que estaban cerca apenado mientras Rei se ruborizaba ligeramente pero sin dejar de retar a la recepcionista con la mirada.

- ¿ocurre algo? escuché los gritos hasta mi consultorio.-Dijo el guapo hombre de ojos azules clavando su mirada en la recepcionista.

- Nada doctor. Es que la señora no entiende que no puede llegar al hospital como si fuera la dueña y exigir una cita como si no hubiera nadie más.

- ¿te sientes mal, Rei? .-dijo Darien preocupado.

- No. Yo no…es Ray…quiero que lo revisen

- Y yo ya le dije que puedo esperar. Que no me siento tan mal.-contestó Raymond.

- Kira. Recorre mis citas. Yo atenderé a Raymond.-Ordenó el hombre de mechón platinado a su empleada.

- ¡Pero doctor! Usted tiene su agenda llena. No hay espacio.-Retó Kira.

- Darien. No es necesario. podemos esperar a que otro doctor tenga espacio.-Intervino apenada la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Claro que no. En primera, soy el doctor que lleva el expediente de Raymond y en segunda. No puedo arriesgarme a dejarte sola con Kira.-se acercó Darien al oído de Rei hablándole quedamente.- si alguien te conoce exaltada y salvaje, ese soy yo, claro…Kira no correría la misma buena suerte que yo he llegado a correr…auch.-se quejó Darien después de recibir un pisotón de los delgados tacones de Rei.

- Mamá. Deja que Darien me revise para que estés tranquila ¿quieres?.-Suplicó el chico de ojos violeta.

- Está bien. Que el te atienda.-Contestó Resignada la Madre del chico.

- Doctor. Pero usted tiene muchas citas. -dijo la Recepcionista retando con la mirada a Rei.

- No importa. Y por favor, Kira. Cuando Rei o cualquiera de sus hijos requieran una consulta te solicito hagas una excepción. Ellos son muy importantes para mi.-Lanzó el guapo Doctor con tono serio a Kira.

- Si doctor…-la recepcionista contestó de muy mala gana el comentario de Darien mientras el abría la puerta de su consultorio a Rei y Raymond. Rei con una risa burlona saludó a Kira desde la puerta del consultorio de Darien antes de que éste cerrara la puerta- maldita bruja…

Ya dentro del consultorio. Darien revisaba a Raymond, le hizo una revisión minuciosa. El afamado doctor trataba de conversar para romper la tensión del momento, pero la madre del chico notaba en su expresión la gran preocupación del hombre.

- Darien…¿cómo lo ves?.-Preguntó ella preocupada cuando la revisión terminó.

- Pues. Por lo que veo pasaste un disgusto ¿verdad?.-Pregunta el doctor al joven.

- Si…mamá y Danielle discutieron muy fuerte en la mañana y me preocupé.-Dijo sincero el chico.

- ¿y se puede saber de qué era la discusión?.-Preguntó Darien interesado.

- Pues… la verdad es que…

- La verdad es que fue un capricho de adolescente, Darien. Mi hija quiere que para su cumpleaños numero dieciocho le compre un auto. Pero eso no pasará y lo sabe

- Bueno. Estoy de acuerdo contigo.-Se unió el hombre ojiazul.- Creo que los chicos son muy jóvenes para tener la responsabilidad de manejar en sus manos.

- Pero Darien. Rini tiene un auto.-dijo Raymond intrigado.

- Lo se. Pero esa no fue mi decisión. Fue la decisión de su madre….yo jamás le hubiera comprado un auto a mi hija. es demasiado inmadura para manejar y para muchas otras cosas.

- ¿y cómo me ves Darien? ¿Verdad que no es para tanto el susto de mi mamá?

- Necesitas cuidarte, Ray. No quiero que te dejes llevar tanto. Quiero que estés tranquilo. Un coraje como estos y puedes dañar más tu corazón. Por el momento te daré dos días de descanso. En casa, sin salir, sin preocuparte, sin molestarte y quiero que tomes tus medicinas.

- Si, Darien.-Respondió el chico agachando la cabeza.- ¿ni siquiera puedo venir al hospital?

- Te veré en tres días. Por que tienes mucho que aprender. Jovencito.

- Gracias por apoyar a Raymond en su sueño de ser Doctor, Darien.-Agradeció la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Sabes que lo hago con gusto. Además. Ray tiene talento.- animó el doctor al chico y a su madre.

- Hasta parecería que lo llevo en las venas ¿verdad?.-dijo el Raymond sonriente.

- Si…hasta parece que lo traes en las venas.

- ¡Ay que tonta soy!.-comentó Rei sobresaltada.- Darien, el otro día me mandaron unos estudios a la casa del expediente de Ray y no los bajé, están en el auto. Ray ¿podrías traerlos?

- Claro, mamá. Regreso en seguida.-dijo el chico tomando las llaves del auto de su madre y saliendo dejando sola a su madre con el doctor.

- Bien, Darien. Dime qué pasa con mi hijo. No me ha gustado tu mirada mientras lo revisabas.

- Bueno…la verdad es que…Ray está delicado. Ya te lo había dicho.-Confesó el doctor.

- No suavices las cosas.-Amenazó la imponente mujer.- Dime qué pasa

- Rei…solo…-Dudó Darien en sus palabras.-cuídalo mucho ¿quieres?

los ojos de Rei se cristalizaron.-¿tan mal está?

- No puedo mentirte…su corazón se deteriora… necesitamos cuidarlo mucho...

- No puede ser…-Rei recargó su espalda en la silla cubriendo sus ojos con ambas manos para evitar que Darien observara sus lágrimas correr.- creí que tendríamos más tiempo…

- Pude ver que Ray está en la lista de espera para un nuevo corazón.

- Si. Así es…pero tu más que nadie sabes que la lista es tan larga…además… con su tipo de sangre es aún más difícil conseguir un corazón adecuado.

- Lo se…O negativo.-Dijo Darien.- Recuerdo que tu eres AB. Imagino que James debe tener ese tipo de sangre.

- Si. De hecho lo tiene. A el debió salir…-Respondió Rei desviando su mirada hacia la pared.

- Claro. Aunque. Alguien más tiene ese tipo de sangre…-Lanzó el doctor clavando sus pupilas en Rei logrando con ésto que su piel se erizara con esa simple mirada.

- Ahh ¿si? ¿quién?

- Yo…

- Que coincidencia. -Dijo Rei desviando su mirada de nueva cuenta.

- Si, En realidad lo es. Pero Rei… yo veo algo más en tu mirada. ¿qué te ocurre? Se que Ray te preocupa. Pero, ve en tus ojos que hay algo más ¿Por qué estás así? Algo más te preocupa. ¿verdad?

- Si…así es…-respondió la mujer con melancolía.

¿qué ocurre? ¿puedo ayudarte?

- Es Lita…sus análisis no salieron bien. Es posible que tenga cáncer.- Confesó ella con la voz quebrada.

- O por dios…Es terrible.-Dijo Darien boquiabierto.

- Lo se…

- ¿y cómo estas tu?.-Preguntó el con genuina preocupación.

- Yo no importo. Lita me preocupa mucho. Tengo que darle ánimos. Estar para ella. ¿qué mas da como estoy yo?.

Darien se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba la guapa mujer y se arrodilló ante ella buscando sus ojos, levantando su barbilla, ya que ella estaba evitando el contacto visual.- importa mucho… al menos a mí me importa.

Rei se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta del consultorio.- Darien por favor no seas así. Deja de intentar conquistarme.

Darien volvió a caminar hacia donde estaba Rei acercándose peligrosamente a la mujer.- no estoy intentando conquistarte, Me preocupas; Se que Lita no es tu amiga, es tu hermana, y se que debes de estar muy mal por dentro ¿verdad?.-dijo Darien buscando de nueva cuenta su rostro.- y se también que debes de estar ahogándote. Ellas es tu confidente, a ella has acudido siempre para contarle tus penas, preocupaciones y alegrías. Si no puedes decirle ahora a ella tus preocupaciones ¿a quién entonces?

ella no pudo mantener más su máscara y un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos, pretexto suficiente para que el le ofreciera sus brazos y acariciara su cabello mientras la mujer sollozaba.- ella es mi familia. Mi hermana y yo tengo tanto miedo de que algo le pase, se que debo ser fuerte, lo soy pero…

- Pero eres humana y llevas una carga muy pesada sobre tus hombros, pequeña. Una hija con carácter de fuego, la enfermedad de Raymond y ahora tu hermana está enferma…

- Solo quiero que me digas que ella estará bien…-dijo Rei en tono Suplicante.

- Rei…yo no soy oncólogo.-ella miró decepcionada y suplicante el rostro del alto doctor.-pero…te prometo que revisaré su caso, no se que tan mal esté esto…pero te juro que encontraremos una solución.

- ¿de verdad, Darien?

- Te lo prometo hermosa…-prometió el regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

- Gracias…-ella sonrió, en ese momento, por un solo segundo sintió que todo estaría bien, el sonido de su teléfono rompió con el mágico momento.- diga…si…soy su mamá…por dios…si, lo entiendo señorita. Voy en seguida.

- ¿ocurre algo?

- Si…es Danielle, está castigada en el colegio. Me mandaron llamar de la dirección. Al parecer se peleó con otra chica. Tengo que irme….-Rei caminó a la puerta. Pero un paso antes se detuvo.- ¡por dios!…olvidaba a Ray, no quiero que se preocupe por su hermana, no como está ahora…

- Si gustas, tu ve a la escuela de los chicos a ver el asunto de Danielle y yo llevaré a Ray a casa

- Pero tienes tu agenda saturada. No quiero perjudicarte.

- No me perjudicas, además. Raymond no debe preocuparse, su corazón está realmente débil, Rei.…aunque te enojes, Ray y Danielle son para mí más que pacientes. Se han robado mi corazón, al igual que tu .-dijo el quitando unos mechones de cabello que cubrían los ojos violeta de ella.

- Darien…no sigas… -ella desvió su mirada.- por favor…

- Está bien. No te lo diré. Pero sabes que es así ¿verdad?

- Me voy al colegio de Danielle. Te encargo mucho a Raymond ¿si?

- No te preocupes. Lo cuidaré como un padre.

- ….-Las últimas palabras de él lograron hacer que la mujer quedara en silencio por unos segundos.-adiós Darien.

Ella salió del consultorio evitando mirar atrás. Darien podía hacer que sus piernas temblaran y su voluntad claudicara, había sido justo ése el motivo por el cual había decidido dieciocho años atrás poner no solo tierra sino un océano entero de distancia entre ellos, hasta ahora que la misma vida los había obligado a encontrarse de nuevo….

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**Amigos y amigas, he aquí otro capitulo más de Mis secretos del pasado, ustedes disculpen la tardanza, no ha sido por flojera, pero ahora con las fiestas estuve haciendo trabajos extracurriculares. He escrito un fic que se llama "Diario de un espía Enamorado" con una pareja diferente.-Aunque no lo crean.- Regalo para la mayor Mako-Andrew Fan del Fanfiction. Aun así les di un papel secundario a mi pareja favorita.-Sorry Made, es tu regalo pero yo lo escribí y mi hija ocupa pa´los pañales de sus gemelitos jajajajaja.- Si tienen chance dénse una vuelta para que me digan que les ha parecido :)**

**También he estado trabajando en "Una historia de navidad" en la que debo confesar que he tenido algunas dificultades pero que prometo terminar y por último...Un Proyectito más del que solo les puedo decir que es de Los protagonistas son mis pelinegros por excelencia jejejjeje.**

**Mil, Mil Mil gracias a aquellos que me dejan Review por que es mi bono de productividad.-Ya que en la oficina no me dan ni las gracias jajajaja.- Hikaru, Sere y made mil gracias por sus porras espero les guste éste chapt, ahora las dejo por que sigo en obra negra.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	10. Capitulo 10: Recordando el pasado

**Secretos del Pasado**

**Capitulo 10**

**"Recordando el pasado"**

Lita se encontraba en Crown Ipreparando los pasteles que hacían falta para el carrusel de postres. La verdad era que desde que había plasmado sus miedos en estudios clínicos, cocinar la ayudaba a dejar de pensar en sus fantasmas.  
>Lita estaba colocando las galletas de chocolate rellenas sobre una hermosa bandeja de cristal cuando vio una mano masculina pasar sobre su hombro para tomar una de las galletas, ella detuvo la mano con un golpe certero.<p>

- ¡ay! ¡eso dolió!

- Andrew. ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar atendiendo la otra cafetería

- Si amor. Pero todo está bajo control. No te preocupes.-afirmó el alto rubio.

- ¿quién se quedó a cargo?.- Pregunta la mandona mujer.

- Lo que importa es que vine a verte para ver cómo estas ¿no crees?

- Mmmhhmmm Andrew. volviste a cerrar la cafetería ¿verdad?.- Regañó Lita.

- Amor. No soy tan irresponsable

- ¿entonces?

- Puse un letrero de "vuelvo en quince minutos voy a robarle un beso a mi bella esposa" eso no es cerrar la cafetería.-dijo Andrew mientras tomaba una de las galletas que estaban frente a el.- ¿o sí?

- Pero ni siquiera me has besado, llegaste directo a comerte las galletas

- Ahh…es cierto.- comentó Andrew dándole un beso fugaz en los labios a la alta mujer.

- Mmhhmm ¿para eso pediste quince minutos?.-Se quejó la castaña.

- No…para esto sí .-Andrew abrazó a Lita por la cintura apretándola contra el y levantándola ligeramente del suelo para darle un beso profundo y apasionado que le robó el aire.

- Waw…

- ¿qué dices?.- Preguntó triunfal el guapo rubio.

- Que aún nos quedan 13 minutos…¿los aprovechamos?.-Dijo Lita pícaramente tirando de la camisa de Andrew jalándolo hacia el cuarto de los insumos.

- Lita Furuhata ¿me estás proponiendo lo que creo que me estás proponiendo?

- Acompáñame al cuarto de insumos y lo averiguarás.-Incitó la Señora Furuhata.

Andrew siguió animado a la guapa mujer que tenía por esposa. Si bien era cierto que Lita tenía un carácter bastante fuerte, también lo era que la adoraba. Muchas veces Lita lo regañaba o golpeaba por sus coqueterías con las clientas o por comerse las galletas o los pasteles que ella preparaba. Pero ambos sabían que ese era su juego muy particular. Por que al final del día, y después de sus "discusiones" y "regaños" el la seguía amando tanto o más que el día que se casó con ella. Y aunque jugaba a coquetear con otras mujeres para poner celosa a Lita, nunca pasaba por su cabeza la idea de amanecer al lado de otra que no fuera ella, su Lita….

-000-

Dos hermosas mujeres de cabello negro entraron al recibidor de la mansión Hagen. La de mayor edad podía observarse notablemente molesta. Había manejado todo el camino de regreso a casa sin cruzar una sola palabra con su hija, era ésta tan parecida a ella, tan explosiva, si no fuera por esos hermosos ojos azules, juraría que se encontraba ante ella misma, unos muchos años más joven.

- ¿no vas a hablarme?. Mamá.-Preguntó molesta la jovencita.

- ¿qué quieres que te diga, Danielle? Te juro que no se que hacer ya contigo.

- Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa. Esa chica. "Rini" siempre busca la manera de hacerme molestar

- No puedes ir por la vida golpeando a cuanta persona se atraviese en tu camino. Danielle.-Retó la señora Hagen.

- ¿y se supone entonces que me deje pisotear como lo has hecho tu?.- Explotó la chica de ojos azules.

- ¡Danielle!

- Es verdad. ¿acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta que la madre de Rini te odia igual que Rini a mi?

- Eso no es cierto.- Mintió Rei.

- Claro que si. Todos notamos los comentarios ponzoñosos de Serena Spencer en la cena, mamá. ¡Debiste defenderte!.-Reclama Danielle.

- ¿qué querías? ¿qué la golpeara igual que tu a Rini? Por favor Danielle. Madura. En un par de meses serás mayor de edad, si quieres ser tratada como adulto. Debes empezar a comportarte como uno.

- No quiero ser un adulto si eso significa permitir que los demás me ofendan en mi cara y quedarme como si nada. Serena viene a nuestra casa y te agrede sin que le digas una sola palabra, James decide sobre nuestras vidas y tu no le dices una sola palabra. ¿sabes? Mi tía Lita me habla de cómo eras de joven, de tu carácter recio y yo no entiendo como puede estar hablando de la misma persona. Por que tu ¡eres una cobarde!

- ¡cállate!.-la blanca mano de Rei abofeteó la mejilla de su hija viendo como la chica llevaba la mano a su rostro enrojecido.- no sabes de lo que hablas…

- Mamá…-Expresó con dificultad la joven chica mientras un par de lagrimas corrían por sus ojos.

- Ve a tu habitación, Danielle. Estas castigada.

- Eres injusta. ¡te odio!

La chica subió las escaleras corriendo. Tres segundos después pudo escucharse azotar la puerta de su habitación. La pelinegra mujer se lleva la mano a la frente, llevando su fleco hacia atrás en un fallido intento de relajar sus nervios. Volvió a tomar las llaves del auto y salió de casa para tomar un poco de aire, tal vez Danielle tenía razón, aquella mujer explosiva, indomable había muerto hace muchos años atrás….

Tras manejar durante varios minutos sin rumbo alguno, Rei se encontró con que había llegado casi automáticamente a la cafetería Crown. Sonrió para sí, Darien tenía toda la razón, solo había una persona a la que ella acudía cuando cualquier emoción inundaba su corazón, ya fuera miedo, dolor, coraje o frustración.

- Rei. ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que no vendrías. Hablé por teléfono con Motoki y me contó del incidente que tuvieron Danielle y tu en la mañana, así como la visita que iban a tener que hacerle al doctor. - Lita sirvió dos tazas de té de frutas salvajes, extendiéndole una de ellas a su confidente y tomando una para sí.- ¿está todo bien?

- No en realidad…-confiesa la mujer de ojos amatista.

- ¿qué pasa amiga? ¿te sientes bien?.-Pregunta Lita preocupada.

- Perdóname por venir a contarte mis penas, la verdad es que…llegué aquí sin darme cuenta.-Explica apenada Rei.

- ¿pero que tontería dices? Siempre ha sido así, tu me buscas, yo te busco, ambas nos contamos todo. ¿por qué habría que cambiar?.-Anima la mujer de ojos verdes.

- Por que no quiero preocuparte por mis tonterías cuando tu debes de tener mil cosas en qué pensar ¿no es así?

- Rei..-Lita tomó la mano de su amiga sonriéndole sinceramente.- hablé con Andrew, y el me hizo ver algo muy cierto. Hemos luchado contra cosas más espantosas, más horribles, y estamos aquí. Creo que en realidad somos muy fuertes ¿no lo crees?

- Si…tal vez si

- No me voy a dejar vencer. No lo haré. Tengo un esposo maravilloso. Unos hijos encantadores y a ti y los chicos, que son también mi familia. No dejaré que el cáncer me arrebate eso

- Lita…te admiro tanto. Siempre ves el lado bueno de las cosas, a pesar de cualquier circunstancia

- Tengo muchas cosas buenas en las cuales apoyarme. Ustedes son mi sustento…

- Te quiero mucho amiga.-Rei abrazó a la alta pelicastaña dejando correr una lágrima traicionera por su mejilla, cosa que rara vez se permitía.- y ¡claro que vamos a librar tu enfermedad airosos! Somos un ejercito y el cáncer no va a poder con nosotras

- Claro que no. Jamás podrá con la poderosísima "Sailor Jupiter"

- Ella no es tan fuerte como "Sailor Mars"

- ¡Claro que lo es!

- Jajajaja. Está bien, tal vez en ocasiones…-Rei sonrió sinceramente a su amiga, ambas lo necesitaban demasiado.- oye…¿y Andrew?

- No lo vas a creer. Vino a ver como estaba. Está preocupado por mí.

- Que tierno…¿pero dónde está? ¿volvió a Crown II?

- No…fue al hospital.-Explica con tranquilidad la señora Furuhata mientras da un sorbo a su té.

- ¿al hospital?.-Pregunta Rei impresionada.

- Bueno… es que…tuvo un pequeño accidente cuando vino a visitarme.-dijo Lita sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

- ¿accidente? ¿se cortó?

- Este…no

- ¿entonces?

- Tuvimos sexo en el almacén de insumos y nos pusimos algo…intensos, cayeron unas latas al suelo y Andrew no se dio cuenta, se resbaló y se abrió la cabeza y creo que también se fracturó un brazo.-explica Makoto dando un par de mordidas a sus galletas.

- ¿y no lo llevaste al hospital?

- Claro que no. Alguien tiene que quedarse a cargo, le dije que tomara un taxi.

- Eres increíble.-Dice Rei mientras niega con la cabeza dejando escapar una leve risita.

- Lo se.-Responde airosa la mujer de cabellera castaña.

**_Sala de urgencias. Centro medico de Tokio _**

Darien se encontraba en la sala de urgencias dando una ronda para ver en qué podía ayudar y aprovechando para que Raymond aprendiera un poco más sobre la medicina. Para su sorpresa, no tenía mas que un par de citas asignadas, al parecer, su secretaria había mentido al decir que tenía su "agenda saturada", pero no importaba, al menos así podría pasar más tiempo con Raymond y vigilarlo en caso de que algo malo pasara. No quiso llevarlo inmediatamente a casa, la verdad es que algo dentro de sí lo hacía desear pasar todo el tiempo posible con Danielle y Raymond, tal vez era ese inmenso parecido a su madre lo que lo hacía quererlos tanto.  
>De pronto unos desesperados gritos entre las camillas lo hizo voltear extrañado. Alguna vez había escuchado ya esos lamentos, y sí así era. Su rubio amigo de juventud se encontraba llorando desesperado mientras las enfermeras trataban de atenderlo, el se acercó mientras Raymond caminaba tras de él.<p>

- ¿Andrew?

- ¡Darien!.-Grita emocionado el señor Furuhata.

- ¿qué ocurre?

- ¡Ésta mala y cruel mujer está intentando coserme cual si fuera una camisa!.-dijo Andrew entre lágrimas mientras veía recriminante a la enfermera a su lado.

- ¡usted es un hombre bastante inmaduro!.-bufó la enfermera molesta.

- No te preocupes Hiromi. Yo me hago cargo.-Expresó el Doctor Spencer riendo por lo bajo.

- Pero Doctor Spencer. Esto es solo una herida pequeña, puede atenderlo cualquier residente. ¿cómo lo va a atender el mejor cardiólogo de Japón?

- El señor Furuhata es mi mejor amigo, Hiromi. Despreocúpate. Sigue atendiendo a los demás pacientes.

- Está bien doctor.-Dice resignada la enfermera dando media vuelta para alejarse.

- ¡adiós enfermera Mala!.ó Andrew triunfal al ver alejarse a la mujer mayor vestida de blanco.

- Andrew, compórtate.-regaña el Doctor Spencer apenado.

- Tío…¿de verdad te da miedo que te cosan?.-Pregunta Raymond sorprendido.

- Claro que si. "las personas no fuimos hechas para ser cosidas, para eso están las camisas y las cortinas, no mi bello rostro".-Explica Andrew con los ojos acuosos.

- Jajajajaja. Que cobarde eres tío.-Se burla el chico de ojos amatista.

- Cobarde no…lógico.-Corrige el rubio.

- No. Si eres cobarde. A ver Raymond. Primero, antes de coser tu primer "mantel" necesitamos limpiar el área.-entrega Darien al chico de los ojos violeta una gasa con isodine.- inténtalo.

- Si (toma el chico la gasa limpiado el área sangrante)Darien…

- ¿qué pasa?

- ¿no es demasiado pequeña su herida para ser cosida?

- Andrew. Eres un llorón. Tienes una herida de menos de un centímetro de grande.-Bufa Darien.- No importa. Te servirá para aprender y dudo que tu tío se niegue a que lo cosas para que practiques en el.

- ¿quéee? Ah no. Eso sí que no.-se queja Andrew intentando salir de la camilla.

- Tío. ¿no confías en mí?.-dijo el chico poniendo esos ojos que solía poner su "cuñada" cuando le pedía que dejara a Lita quedarse más días en Nueva York de visita.

- Bien…acepto. Soy tu conejillo de indias.-bufó Andrew cruzándose de brazos.

- Excelente. Cuando tenemos pacientes tan….SENSIBLES cómo Andrew, colocamos un poco de anestesia tópica para que te deje trabajar.-dijo Darien mientras anestesiaba la frente de Andrew, luego buscó la aguja e hilo para poder proseguir, los entregó a Ray.- ahora vamos a coserlo.

- Si…-Raymond preparó la aguja y la enseñó a Andrew que se desmayó con tan solo verla cerca de su rostro.- ¿y ahora?

- Ahora podrás practicar sin problemas. Empecemos…

**Cuartel general "Kino-Hino" (mejor conocida como Cafetería crown I)**

- bien. Ahora dime qué es lo que te pasa amiga. ¿estabas así por tu discusión con Danielle?

- Ay Lita. son tantas cosas. No solo discutí con Danielle por la mañana. Me mandaron llamar del colegio por que se agarró a golpes con otra la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Danielle es muy temperamental. Pero no es una chica de golpes ¿qué ocurrió?.-Pregunta Lita intrigada.

- Pues…resultó que "la otra chica" era Rini Spencer. Esas dos chicas se odian en verdad

- Bueno. No aquejes toda la culpa a mi sobrina. La verdad es que Rini es insoportable. va al mismo salón que Makoto y los gemelos desde jardín de niños, ella si que logra sacar lo peor de mis hijos.¡ De todos ellos!

- Lo se. Pero Danielle ha estado tan rebelde últimamente

- Debe ser por su próximo cumpleaños. Tu sabes que cada cumpleaños desde que tiene uso de razón te pide solo una cosa…-Recuerda Lita a su amiga.

- Lo se. Pero es lo único que no puedo darle.

- ¿No crees que ahora que será mayor de edad tiene derecho a saberlo?

- Se que tiene todo el derecho. Pero también sabes que dí mi palabra.-explica la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Lo se…cuan diferentes hubiera sido todo si las cosas no hubieran ocurrido así.

- Sabes que no tenía opción.-Justifica amargamente la mujer de cabellera negra.

- Si. Desgraciadamente lo se….

_**Nueva York quince años atrás**_

_Una guapa chica de cabello negro llega corriendo al hospital New York Presbyterian, ni siquiera sus altos tacones de aguja la hacen disminuir su velocidad. En la sala de urgencias se encuentra a la maestra de Jardín de Niños de sus hijos sentada con el rostro notablemente preocupado. A lo lejos puede ver a su pequeña hija Danielle jugando con otros niños en el área de juegos didácticos._

_- maestra. Vine tan pronto como pude. Dígame ¿dónde está Raymond? ¿qué pasó?._

_- Los niños estaban jugando en el jardín en el recreo. Jugaban alcanzadas. Pero pude ver cómo Raymond se desmayó. Corrimos inmediatamente a auxiliarlo. Pero no volvía en sí. Por eso decidimos traerlo aquí. Tiene más de una hora que lo ingresaron. Pero el doctor no ha salido a darnos ninguna información._

_- ¿Familiares del niño Raymond Hino?.-llama un doctor de edad avanzada._

_- Yo soy su madre…-se apresura Rei a encontrar al doctor._

_- Señora. Soy el doctor Adam Brenan. Venga conmigo por favor… -el médico condujo a Rei por un pasillo desde donde podía observarse a través de un cristal al pequeño niño de no mas de tres años conectado a una máscara de oxigeno y decenas de aparatos monitoreándolo; el letrero de "terapia intensiva" podía leerse con grandes letras._

_- ¿qué le ocurre a mi hijo, doctor? ¿está el bien? Solo fue un desmayo ¿por qué está así?¿por qué está aquí?.-Pregunta sorprendida la bella mujer._

_-__ Señora…lo de su hijo no fue solo un desmayo. Su hijo tiene un serio problema con su corazón. Está muy débil.-explica el doctor Adam Brenan a la confundida madre._

_- ¿débil? Claro que no. Raymond es un niño muy sano al igual que su hermana Danielle. No puede estar "débil" tiene tres años. Los niños de su edad tienen muchas energías. Debe estar equivocado_

_- Señora. No lo estamos. Desde que su hijo ingresó hicimos diversos estudios. El motivo del desmayo de Raymond fue un aviso de su corazón, Está débil_

_- ¿débil? ¿qué me quiere decir con débil?_

_-Señora…no se cómo decírselo. Su hijo es muy pequeño.-Se detiene el hombre para buscar las palabras ídoneas para continuar._

_- ¡sin rodeos!.-Explota la mujer de fuego._

_- Su hijo necesita un transplante de corazón. _

_- ¿qué? Eso es imposible. Mi hijo es un niño sano. Fuerte_

_- No lo es señora. Su hijo está enfermo. Su pequeño corazón no bombea con fuerzas, conforme pase el tiempo y Raymond crezca, le será menos útil. Lo ingresaré a la lista de candidatos a trasplante. Pero no le voy a mentir, pueden pasar años, antes de que un corazón adecuado aparezca para Raymond. Sobre todo con su tipo de sangre._

_- Eso es imposible…-dijo Rei llevando su mano a la boca intentando ocultar sus emociones._

_- Mientras tanto le daré una lista de medicamentos que Raymond deberá tomar ininterrumpidamente, de ello depende la salud de su hijo_

_- No puede ser…_

_- Le recomiendo le llame al padre, el chico necesita todo el apoyo posible._

_- Mis hijos no tienen padre. Somos solo nosotros, doctor.-Explica con orgullo la bella mujer._

_- Bueno…¿algún familiar en quien se pueda apoyar?_

_- No…vivo sola con ellos. No tenemos ningún familiar en Manhattan, yo trabajo en una revista de modas y estoy terminando mis estudios en Diseño de modas. _

_- Pero tendrá familia en algún lugar del mundo._

_- Eso no es una opción, doctor…_

_- Señora. Le recomiendo buscar apoyo. El tratamiento para mantener con vida a su hijo es demasiado costoso. Y solo hablamos de "mantenerlo vivo" si llegamos a conseguir un corazón para él…bueno. Las operaciones suelen ser bastante costosas…_

_-__ Yo no tengo dinero para eso. Con lo que gano en la revista alcanza difícilmente para la renta y los gastos de los chicos. Estoy becada en _Parsons The New School for Desing, si no fuera así, creo que ni siquiera podría estudiar, mi padre decidió que una hija que es madre soltera no brinda honor a su apellido. Estamos solos…

_- Lo imagino señora, pero de verdad le recomiendo apoyarse en su familia, simplemente, pagar la cuenta del hospital será el primero de muchos gastos que tendrá que hacer para mantener con vida a Raymond…_

_- ¿puedo pasar a verlo?_

_- Lo lamento. terapia intensiva es un área muy restringida. Valla a casa a descansar._

_- No puedo Ir a casa a descansar, ¡es mi hijo el que está ahí adentro!_

_- Señora Hino. Pude ver que Raymond tiene una pequeña hermana, ¿no cree que será mejor que su pequeña hija duerma ésta noche en su casa? _

_**- ** Es que…no quiero separarme de él. Es muy pequeño…_

_- El está bajo control. Pero lo mantendremos en observación. No se preocupe, valla a casa, le prometo que mañana que regrese su hijo seguirá aquí._

_- No lo se doctor…_

_- Hágalo por su hija…_

_- Está bien… lo haré, pero solo en lo que consigo quién cuide de Danielle. No quiero separarme de Raymond _

_- Está bien. Descanse… Raymond se quedará aquí un par de días más…_

_- Gracias doctor…cuídelo mucho por favor…_

_- Claro que sí. Despreocúpese señora, Ray estará bien.._

_Rei miró con tristeza al médico. No sabía qué pasaría; realmente estaba sola, ¿cómo afrontaría la enfermedad de su hijo si su raquítico sueldo alcanzaba apenas para sobrevivir? No tenía idea. Pero debía encontrar una salida, y pronto._

**Mansión Hagen época actual**

Danielle se encontraba en su cuarto recostada, leyendo unas revistas de música, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

- adelante

- ¿puedo pasar?.-Andy asomó la cabeza sonriente buscando la aprobación de la chica.

- Andy. ¡Pasa!

- Gracias. -el chico mostró a la joven de los ojos azules una bandeja con dos Frapucchinos y una pequeña bolsa con panquecitos.- escuché que te habían castigado y como soy experto en castigos, te traje algo para que lo pasaras mejor.

- Gracias Andy. Ven, siéntate. -dijo la chica tomando uno de los vasos con café helado y tomando un sorbo.- mmhhmm delicioso. Me encantó.

- Se que es tu favorito. Y la mejor compañía para tu café favorito, solo puede ser…-el chico sacó uno de los panquecitos.

- Mmhhmm ¿es de blue berry?.-Dudó la joven de ojos azules.

- Si…

- Ay gracias Andy.-expresó Danielle abrazando a su primo.- ¡que delicia!

- Supuse que mi tía te castigó mandándote a tu cuarto sin comer. ¿verdad?

- Si. Así es. Muero de hambre.-confiesa la chica de pelo negro mientras devora sus panquecitos.

- Por eso preferí pasar a Crown por algo para que comieras.-Confiesa el rubio.

- Ay no…tus papás saben que me castigaron ¿verdad?

- No lo se. Como no quise que me interrogaran, fui con mi tía Unazuki por ellos.

- ¿y qué le dijiste?.-Pregunta intrigada Danielle.

- Que eran para una linda chica que estaba en aprietos.

- Gracias Andy. Eres tan lindo…

- Lo se. Es que me preocupo mucho por ti… -dijo el chico sonriente con sus dientes de perla y esos ojos verdes tan maravillosos.- jamás te habían castigado, Danielle.

- Es que…Rini es detestable.-Bufa la joven chica cruzándose de brazos.

- es verdad. Es demasiado molesta. Es una niña mimada.-apoya el rubio.

- Tu si me entiendes, es que, mamá no lo hace

- Bueno… entiéndela. Ella seguro debe estar preocupada por Ray.

- Lo se…pero ¿sabes? Desde que llegamos a Tokio, mamá está más tensa, de todo se enoja. Se molesta

- Debe ser por Ray. Yo lo he visto más delicado.

- si pero yo también soy su hija. siempre le dedica todo su tiempo, sus preocupaciones a Ray. Se que no debo darle problemas. Pero soy una chica de diecisiete años. No puede exigirme perfección.

- Lo se…aunque tu eres perfecta.-dijo el chico galantemente.

- Andy…-articuló la bella chica con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Bueno..lo que yo quiero decir es que…bueno yo… creo que mejor me voy. Yo solo quería traerte algo para que comieras, y me voy por que si mi tía descubre que te traje panquecitos de comer me matará.

- Si. Está bien. Gracias. Andy

- Adiós…(el chico besó fugazmente la mejilla de Danielle y salió corriendo)

- Adiós….

Danielle se quedó en silencio llevando su mano a la mejilla, sin darse cuenta, se había sonrojado, sonrió en silencio y colocó a un lado su panquecito. De repente, "hambre" no era lo que sentía en su estomago…

_**Hospital general de Tokio.**_

Raymond había acabado de suturar a su inconsciente tío con la ayuda de su mentor. El trabajo había sido exitoso, el par de puntadas habían sido aplicadas magistralmente por el chico que miraba divertido su obra.

- vas a ser un gran médico algún día, Ray.-Anima el doctor Spencer.

- gracias Darien. Gracias a ti cada día me doy cuenta de que esto es lo que quiero hacer.

Darien miró el rostro emocionado de Raymond, una chispa en sus ojos le hizo recordarse a sí mismo. Andrew comenzaba a hacer ruidos extraños y pudo ver cómo el rubio entreabría los ojos.- mira. El paciente está despertando

- ¿qué me pasó?.-Pregunta el hombre de ojos verdes.

- Te desmayaste, tío.-explica el chico de ojos violeta.

- Claro que no. Es que me quedé dormido.-Se defiende Andrew.

- Claro…

- Por supuesto.

- Par de incrédulos. Auch. Mi brazo.-Se duele el señor Furuhata.

- Será bueno sacarte una radiografía.-Deduce Darien.- Te llevaré, Ray, ¿me harías un favor?

- Claro Darien. El que desees.-afirma el joven chico.

- Has estado en demasiadas tomas de radiografías, no creo que te pierdas de mucho, y Andrew se ve demasiado pálido.¿podrías ir a la cafetería por algo dulce para tu tío?.-extendió el doctor su cartera al chico.- y claro, algo para ti

- Claro que sí. ¿los alcanzo en rayos X?

- Por favor.

- Nos vemos en un momento tío.-dijo el chico saliendo de urgencias y dejando solos a los dos adultos, Darien acercó una silla de ruedas al lado de la camilla a la cual subió Andrew mientras Darien la empujaba camino al ascensor.

- Puedo ver que te llevas muy bien con Ray.-Rompe el silencio el paciente.

- Es un chico fantástico, tan listo, tan noble. Está destinado a hacer cosas muy grandes.-Confiesa el Doctor Spencer.

- Si. Lo se. Y tiene los ojos de Rei ¿verdad?.-lanza Andrew divertido.

- si… esos únicos ojos violeta, aunque, por lo que puedo ver, es Danielle la que ha heredado su carácter

- ¡y qué lo digas!. Mi sobrina siempre ha tenido carácter. El mismo que tenía Rei cuando tenía su edad ¿lo recuerdas?

- Claro que sí. Aunque a mí sigue mandándome al diablo como hace tantos años. Claro, ahora aún más con esa basura de hombre que tiene por marido... ese hotelero, seguro debe amarlo bastante. Tantos años de matrimonio no son por nada.

- ¿James? Por favor. Claro que no. Justo ahora está de "viaje de negocios" ¿viaje de negocios? Mis…bueno…yo no le creo nada, desde que se casó con Rei yo siempre he dudado de esos largos "viajes de negocios" seguro aprovecha para contratar prostitutas o para llevar a sus aventuras pasajeras. Es detestable y eso que yo no soy Mujer, deberías escuchar la buena opinión que tiene mi esposa de su "cuñado".

- Entonces. Si ella no lo ama ¿Qué demonios hacen juntos? ¿por qué se casó con el?

- Pues…creo que ya hablé de más. No debí de abrir tanto la boca.

- Andrew. Tu lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Yo no puedo hablar o Lita me golpeará, o peor aún me pedirá el divorcio. Yo no te diré nada. Menos ahora que ella está enferma.

- Si…Rei me contó. ¿cómo está todo?

- Mi esposa es muy fuerte. Tiene miedo, como lo tendría cualquiera, pero, tiene la entereza de una diosa. Tengo fe en que ella estará bien. Yo estaré a su lado.

- Le prometí a Rei revisar el caso de Lita. Sabes que no soy oncólogo. Pero consultaré y revisaré. Siempre se puede hacer algo.

- Te agradezco en verdad… aun cuando eres mi amigo, se que tienes un segundo interés para revisar el caso de mi esposa ¿verdad?...tal vez…un interés de ojos violeta y largo cabello negro

- Bueno… no puedo negártelo, yo jamás he podido soportar verla llorar, quiero que esté tranquila, quiero que sea feliz.

- Aun cuando tus deseos son muchos y buenos… lamento decirte que ella está muy lejos de ser feliz.-Dijo Andrew mientras se recostaba con ayuda de su amigo en la cama para la toma de los rayos X.

- ¿por qué lo dices? Ella lo tiene todo para ser feliz. Tiene a los chicos, amigos, familia, una buena posición. Amor…

- Si. Claro…-Suelta Andrew desviando su mirada.

- ¿qué? ¿qué quieres decir?.-Pregunta intrigado Darien.

- Nada…¿cómo ves mi brazo? Por que me duele mucho.- Cambia de opinión el hombre de ojos verdes.

- Andrew llorón…solo es una torcedura.-Se burla el hombre de pelo negro.

- Pero…¡duele!

- No seas llorón. Te recetaré algo para el dolor y para desinflamar. Eso será suficiente.-Explica Darien.

- ¿y me darás incapacidad?

- Claro….

- ¿de verdad?.-Pregunta emocionado el rubio.

- ¡No!…

- Eres terrible. ¿no puedes ser bueno con tu mejor amigo de todo el mundo? ¿tienes idea de cómo es mi esposa? Me grita. Me pega. Me regaña. Y me manda a trabajar desde muy temprano. Una incapacidad sería como unas "mini vacaciones"

- Si tu esposa te escucha decir que quieres vacaciones seguro te mata.

- Créeme. Le dará mucho gusto tenerme en casa para ella solita mientras nuestros cuatro hijos están en la escuela.

- Detestará tenerte todo el tiempo en casa. Se volverá loca entre tu mala costumbre de dejar moruzas por todo el piso y la de orinar con la puerta abierta. Pienso en el bienestar mental de ella.

- No todas las esposas disfrutan teniendo a sus maridos trabajando día y noche para hacer dinero. -Andrew se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más al ver a su amigo sonreír amargamente.- ay…yo y mi gran bocota. Perdón. Lita dice que tengo diarrea verbal.

- No te preocupes. Tienes razón. Pero jamás compares el "matrimonio" de Serena y Mio. Con ustedes. Ustedes son reales, nosotros no.

- ¿cómo dices eso? tienes muchos años casado con ella.-Afirma el rubio.

- Si. Eso es cierto

- No pasas tantos años unido a alguien solo por que si. Míranos a Lita y a Mi. Veinte años de matrimonio y ah…me trae loquito. Cada día descubro nuevos sentimientos por ella.

- Pero tu te casaste amándola, con el tiempo fueron conociéndose, acoplándose creando algo nuevo. Mi caso es diferente y lo sabes…yo me casé con Serena por que no me quedaba de otra. Rei se había ido y Serena…

- Tenía a Rini.-Completa Andrew la frase.

- Así es…no la odiaba, le tenía aprecio. Creí que con el tiempo terminaría por amarla, o quererla como mujer. Pero no fue así. Con el tiempo fueron creciendo nuestras frustraciones. No nos toleramos. Por eso paso tanto tiempo en el hospital, voy a casa cuando es sumamente necesario. Serena por su parte descubrió el amor al dinero de mi cartera.

- ¿cómo puedes vivir así? Con una mujer que te detesta y a la que tu no toleras. No me digas que solo por Rini por que a Rini tampoco le importa mucho lo que tu hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida. Perdóname si te lo digo.

- Pues…si te soy sincero. Me daba igual. la mujer de mi vida había desaparecido como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. No pude encontrarla. Lita nunca me quiso dar su paradero. El abuelo de Rei jamás quiso decirme ni media palabra, incluso en su lecho de muerte. Y de Takahashi ni hablemos que aun tengo cicatrices por la golpiza que me dio cuando fui a pedirle que me dijera dónde estaba su hija. Rini necesitaba un padre. Creí que hacía lo correcto. Me equivoqué

- Que terrible. ¿y planeas seguir así toda tu vida?.-pregunta directo el señor Furuhata.

- Claro que no. Hace un par de días le comenté a Serena la posibilidad de divorciarnos. Antes cuando se lo comentaba, me amenazaba con llevarse a Rini lejos y no dejarme verla jamás. Es mi hija y lo único que tengo, no podía permitir que eso pasara. Así que. En cuanto Rini cumpla la Mayoría de edad, voy a pedirle el divorcio a Serena.

- ¿en verdad?.-Cuestiona sorprendido Andrew.

- Si. No la soporto y con Rini como una mujer adulta ya no podrá amenazarme con alejarla de mi.

- Darien. Lamento decirte que si lo haces por crear una oportunidad con Rei. pierdes tu tiempo. Ella jamás dejará a James.-Explica el rubio.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso. Se que me ama, lo he sentido. Y aun cuando ella no me aceptara jamás en su vida. Yo no soporto a Serena. No la tolero. Y no quiero vivir así. Rini no es más una niña pequeña a la que tenga que cuidar. Siempre la querré. Pero no puedo sacrificarme más. Preferiría pasar el resto de mi vida solo a pasarla al lado de Serena.

- Waw. Jamás lo imaginé.

- Darien. Tío Andrew.-entro el chico pelinegro de ojos violeta con unas barras de chocolate en sus manos.- compré chocolates. ¿está bien?

- Claro que si. Eso le servirá a Andrew aunque lo veo mucho mejor. Creo que una barra de chocolate le será suficiente.

- Así lo imaginé. A tío Andrew le traje una barra de chocolate con leche y para nosotros. Chocolate amargo…-Dice sonriente el joven Hagen mientras abre su barra de chocolate.

- Que delicia.-tomó Darien emocionado su barra de chocolate dándole un par de mordidas.- ¿verdad, hijo?

- Delicioso, Darien. Me encanta. -Respondió el chico mientras Andrew veía sonriente y embobado a su sobrino y mejor amigo disfrutar de su golosina.- ¿que tanto nos ves tío?

- Nada. Nada…solo que les veo un gran parecido..

- Eso nos han dicho.-Dice Raymond sin tomar mayor preocupación a las cosas y seguir con su chocolate.

- Bien. Es tarde. Ray. Llevaré a tu tío a casa, y le prometí a tu madre llevarte sano y salvo a casa. Así que vámonos.-Indica Darien al joven chico.

- Pero Darien…me la estoy pasando fenomenal.

- ¿acaso has olvidado tu altercado matutino?.-Cuestiona el doctor.- Si me aprecias un poco y valoras mi vida..subirás al auto sin chistar…

- ¿pero por que si valoro tu vida?.-observa extrañado el chico de ojos violeta al doctor.

- Por que si te pasa algo. tu madre ME MATA

- Bien…¿pero me seguirás enseñando en cuanto pase los días de reposo?

- Claro que si. Prometido. Ahora. Vámonos o tu madre si que me matará…

- Está bien. Vamos...

-ooo-

**¡Hola!**

**aquí les dejo el capitulo 10 de secretos del pasado. Disculpen la tardanza pero...cierta escritora del Fandom me ha metido a un terrible mundo de adicciones insospechadas que roban mi tiempo libre.-Que es el que utilizo para escribir.- No daré nombres pero...Ella sabe quien es ya que prometió dejar ese terrible vicio de los jueguitos del FB jajajajja.**

**Espero les guste aquí casi es media noche y mañana trabajo así que solo les puedo decir.  
>¡hasta la próxima!<strong>

**P.d: Made,Hikaru, Sere y lector silencioso. ¡gracias por leer y por dejarme sus porras! Me motivan mucho :D**

**p.d. Los invito a leer "una historia de navidad" Ya casi la termino...si logro deshacerme de un cocovicio grrr**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	11. Chapter 11 Tu fantasma

_**Secretos del Pasado**_

_**Capitulo 11**_

"_**Tu fantasma"**_

Creí...  
>Que tu ya eras un cuento viejo,<br>Que al fin después de tanto tiempo,  
>Había logrado desprenderte de mi,<p>

Creí...  
>Que ya se había llevado el viento,<br>La maldición de tu recuerdo,  
>Pero me queda claro,<br>Que no es así.

Rei se encontraba en el recibidor de la casa dando vuelta en sus tacones altos y su vestido ceñido en espera de algo. De repente, Pudo escuchar la marcha de un auto; Se apresuró a caminar a la puerta, donde se estacionó un auto deportivo color azul, de éste bajaron dos hombres de cabello negro, uno más joven que el otro y con los ojos color violeta.

- ¿se puede saber por qué llegan tan tarde?.- Retó la madre del joven.

- Mamá, es que me quedé un rato más con Darien y…

- Raymond. Hazme el favor de irte a descansar a tu habitación. Necesito hablar con el doctor Spencer.

- Mamá. No te pongas así. Es que mi tío Andrew llegó todo cortado y nosotros lo atendimos y…

- Raymond. ¿no me escuchaste acaso? Te estoy diciendo que vallas a tu habitación. AHORA.-Reta la madura mujer a su hijo.

- Mamá…-se sorprendió el joven de escuchar a su madre hablarle así. Jamás lo había hecho y menos por tan poco.

- Ray…anda. Ve a tu habitación. No pasa nada…-Animó el doctor Spencer al jovencito.

- Está bien… buenas noches…

entró el chico a la casa despidiéndose con la mano de Darien, Subió las escaleras acongojado, aun no podía creer que su madre le hubiera levantado la voz y se sentía bastante apenado por lo que sabía que venía a continuación, su madre estallaría contra su doctor favorito y no había podido abogar por él.  
>Cuando estuvieron ambos adultos a solas Rei abofeteó a Darien mientras éste se llevó la mano a la mejilla enrojecida.<p>

- ¿Me puedes decir en qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡enfermo! Son las ocho de la noche y vas llegando con mi hijo. –Reclamó la mujer de ojos violeta.-¡Tu no sabes cumplir tu palabra!

- Rei…tranquila.-respondió Darien.

- ¿tranquila? Eres un infeliz. Yo no puedo confiar en tu palabra. Por que ni siquiera sabes que es eso.

- Claro que se lo que es tener palabra así que deja de portarte como una Niñita berrinchuda.

- ¿niñita berrinchuda yo? El señor no cumple con su promesa de regresar temprano a Raymond a casa. Sabiendo perfectamente que el está muy mal. Y yo soy la "niñita berrinchuda" eres un…-Rei levantó la mano para intentar abofetear de nueva cuenta a Darien, pero éste la detuvo aprisionando ambas manos de la mujer contra la puerta de la entrada y acercando su rostro al suyo- suéltame…

- No…no voy a soltarte.- Responde con seguridad el hombre de los ojos azules.

- Darien…James puede bajar en cualquier instante y…

- No me interesa James…-Darien besó el lóbulo de la oreja de Rei, bajando por su cuello y su clavícula- me interesas tú…

- Suéltame…-ella sintió su piel erizarse al sentir el aliento de Darien navegar por su cuello- por favor…

- No… no lo voy a hacer…por que tu…Rei Hino eres Muy necia. Y si no te tengo así.-acercó el su cuerpo al de ella hasta no dejar un centímetro de distancia.- jamás me vas a dejar hablar…-Darien bajó sus labios al nacimiento del escote de la mujer que tenía prisionera, sintiendo como su corazón prácticamente se le salía del pecho.- Yo te amo…te he amado siempre…

- Tu…tu me fallaste.- Reclamó ella.

- Y tu saliste huyendo hace dieciocho años de mi vida, sin dejarme decir nada. Sin darme derecho de réplica.- Regresó el en el mismo tono.

- No tenías nada que replicar… me fallaste

- Y he pagado todos estos años por haberte fallado. Pero te amo. Y amo a Raymond y amo a Danielle y jamás haría algo que los dañara, se que estas nerviosa. Se que tienes miedo. Pero si no traje a Raymond inmediatamente es por que preferí que se quedara a mi lado, en el hospital si cualquier cosa pasaba, Ray estaba en el lugar donde podría ser atendido de urgencia. Créeme Rei que siempre que Ray o Danielle estén conmigo, yo cuidaré de ellos como un padre…

- Pero no lo eres…-se apresuró ella a responder.

- Eso no importa…de igual forma veré por ellos…

- Ellos tienen un padre…Darien… y James puede salir en cualquier momento. Vete.-Lanza ella.

- Mientes…Rei Hino…se que James no está en casa.- La encaró el clavando sus pupilas azules en las violeta de ella.-y aun cuando estuviera…no me importaría…

- James es mi esposo…

- Pero no lo amas…-replicó él

- Claro que si. El…es mi esposo….lo amo….-mintió ella.

- Claro que no lo amas…me amas a mi…

- Que alta es su autoestima Doctor Spencer…-dijo Rei mirándolo retadoramente aun con sus manos prisioneras sobre su cabeza.- dicen que el ego de los cardiólogos es inmenso…

- En eso tienes mucha razón, y aun así, tu a quien amas es a mí.-lanzó él esto último besándola apasionadamente, ella intentó poner resistencia, pero cedió poco a poco quitando la tensión de su cuerpo, el soltó suavemente las manos de Rei que se deslizaron por su corto cabello y después por su cuello, los brazos de el bajaron por su cintura presionándola aun con más fuerza hacia sí. Cuando el aire les faltó la soltó suavemente sin dejarla alejarse mucho.- ¿lo ves? Tenía razón…. Me sigues amando…

Rei tardó un par de segundos en volver en sí. Cuando por fin lo hizo empujó a Darien lejos de sí.

- no vuelvas a besarme. Ambos tenemos a alguien a quien guardarle respeto, y al menos yo no le voy a faltar por ti. Buenas noches. Darien…

Rei dio media vuelta sin dejar decir una palabra mas a Darien, estrellando la puerta de la entrada en su cara y subiendo las escaleras sin voltear hacia atrás. Aunque lo negara, no podía engañarse, amaba a Darien, siempre lo había amado. Pero su historia era imposible…

_**Departamento de Rei Hino en Nueva York (quince años atrás)**_

_Una delgada mujer de larga cabellera negra se encontraba con su computadora portátil, hablando por video conferencia con Lita._

_- no puedo creerlo. Rei lo que me cuentas es terrible. ¿qué harás?_

_- No lo se. Pregunté en recepción y la cuenta va en diez mil dólares. ¡no tengo diez mil dólares! No se que voy a hacer… Ray tiene dos semanas internado, acaban de despedirme de mi trabajo. En una semana debo pagar la renta. El refrigerador está vacío. ¡no se que haré!_

_- Amiga…te enviaré dinero. No te preocupes- promete la joven de ojos verdes._

_- ¿cómo crees? Ustedes tienen tres hijos. Están descapitalizados por la inauguración de las otras dos cafeterías Crown. No puedo aceptarlo.- comenta la joven de pupilas violeta._

_- Hablaré con Andrew. Te enviaré algo.-Insiste la alta castaña.- se que te servirá_

_- Lita…gracias. Pero no puedo…_

_- Se que no alcanzará para pagar la cuenta del hospital, pero tal vez sirva de algo…en lo que se solucionan las cosas_

_- ¿cómo van a solucionarse? Le llamé a papá. Tomó mi llamada, pero me dijo que lo resolviera yo sola._

_- Ay amiga…¿y has pensado en llamarle a "el"?_

_- Claro que lo he pensado…pero no puedo...-Confiesa la mujer de ojos violeta._

_- Son sus hijos también…se que dijiste que los sacarías adelante sola. Pero esto te sobrepasa…_

_- No puedo hacerlo…_

_- Rei…por favor…_

_(se escuchó el timbre en el departamento de la mujer de ojos amatista) Lita. Debo irme. Alguien toca a la puerta._

_- Bien.- Responde de mala gana la mujer de ojos verdes.-me conectaré mañana para hablar contigo ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Si. Gracias por todo…-La pequeña Mujer en Nueva York apagó su computadora y fue a la puerta del departamento donde encontró a un alto hombre de pelo cano.- papá…¿qué haces aquí?_

_- Hija…tengo una oferta que hacerte…._

_- Te escucho…_

-000-

A pesar de haber pasado un largo y pesado día le había costado demasiado trabajo poder quedarse dormida. Finalmente después de tomar una taza de leche caliente y contar un centenar de ovejas había conseguido quedarse dormida.

Escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse la hizo salir de su trance, aun con los ojos entrecerrados se incorporó en la cama tratando de identificar la figura que se acercaba hacia ella. Talló sus ojos y finalmente pudo distinguir a esa persona, era Darien…

- ¡Darien! ¿qué demonios haces aquí?.- reclamó la delgada mujer.- sal de aquí en éste mismo instante.

- No…no me iré.- confiesa el alto hombre sin detener sus pasos hasta llegar al costado de la cama de aquella mujer.

- ¡James puede venir en cualquier momento!.-intenta asustar la acorralada mujer.

- No lo hará. Lo sabes.- desmiente el seguro hombre.- estamos solos.

- Los chicos pueden venir. Escucharnos. – trata de atemorizar la guapa mujer mientras va notando que aquel hombre que la ponía a temblar se sentaba en la cama.

- Cerré con cuidado. Y no vendrán.- promete Darien a la mujer ante él que respira con dificultad.

- Darien. Vete no debes estar aquí.- suplica ahora la sorprendida mujer.

- No me iré por que se que tu también quieres que esté aquí…

- Eso no es…-Rei intenta desmentir las palabras de aquél guapo hombre pero el coloca su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

- Claro que es cierto. Y tu cuerpo no te deja mentir…

Aquél hombre de corta cabellera del color de la noche abalanzó su cuerpo lentamente sobre la mujer de fuego que se había quedado paralizada ante la sorpresa de tener sobre su cama al amor de su vida, en esa ocasión su mente no pudo luchar más sobre su corazón y terminó cediendo.

Darien besó suavemente los labios de su amada, Rei respondió con la misma suavidad a ese beso tan esperado mientras sus dedos jugaban entre la noche del cabello de Darien. El tomó ese movimiento como una invitación a continuar y dejó que sus manos curiosas recorrieran de nuevo aquel cuerpo que hace tantos años fuera tan suyo.

Aquél beso fue tornándose acalorado y la desesperación no se hizo esperar. Ella dejó de jugar con el perfecto cabello de aquél hombre y lo atrajo más hacia ella jalándolo de la corbata mientras se deshacía de su molesto saco; el la ayudó en su importante misión tirando el saco lejos de la cama y haciendo lo mismo con su camisa y corbata. Dejando su musculoso torso desnudo. Las pupilas amatista de Rei resplandecieron con un brillo especial ¿tal vez lujuria? Darien percibió esa reacción en su añorada diosa de fuego y lanzó un hambriento beso sobre sus labios, sobre su cuello. Un leve gemido se escapó de entre sus labios logrando obtener el mismo brillo pero ésta ocasión en las perfectas pupilas celeste de su amado. Ella abrió con maestría la hebilla de su pantalón, aun después de tantos años recordaba lo que se encontraba debajo de aquélla molesta prenda masculina. El considerado Doctor Spencer ayudó a la guapa mujer con su misiva y se deshizo con maestría de dicha prenda y de lo que se encontraba debajo de ella consiguiendo una sonrisa en Rei que desde hace años añoraba volver a ver, una sonrisa de deseo.

Ella lanzó sus hambrientos labios sobre los de su ahora víctima. Era demasiada su necesidad de "él" para seguir soportándolo, para seguir conteniéndose. Su presa sabía el objetivo de aquella seductora mujer pero intentaba retrazar el momento, no por que no lo deseara con la misma fuerza, sino por que deseaba seguir disfrutando de la desesperación de su "Diosa de fuego" ella no pudo seguir conteniendo sus instintos y tomó el control de la situación tumbando a aquél hombre que tanto deseaba de espaldas sobre la cama. Deshaciéndose de su camisón y mostrando su desnudez a aquél hombre que la contemplaba embelesado. No sabía si era el reflejo de la luz de la luna sobre la piel marfil de Rei o el hambre que tenía de ella. Pero esa noche el podría jurar que la mujer que estaba sobre él no era alguien de éste mundo. Al meno alguien así de perfecto no podía serlo…

Solo estuvo consciente de la humanidad de su "diosa" cuando sintió como su virilidad llenaba el cuerpo de su amada, como se expandía en su interior, como esa feminidad clamaba por él.

Ella sintió después de casi veinte años que en ese momento estaba en el lugar que debía estar. Con la persona que debía estar; esa noche ella se permitió sentir lo que hace muchos años no se permitía: amar.

Y se amaron con intereses, se amaron con necesidad. En ese momento no importaban Serena o James. No importaba nadie más fuera de esa habitación, solo ellos. Solo su amor….

El ruido del despertador la hizo salir de su mundo. Rei Abrió los ojos saltando de la cama y empapada en sudor, notando como en su cama no había rastros de batalla alguna, como las almohadas no olían a ese aroma que ella tan bien recordaba de la noche anterior. Su cerebro le había jugado una mala pasada y todo había sido un sueño, un candente sueño...

-000-

La brisa del mar entraba por el gran ventanal frente a la cama; las luces del alba la hicieron despertar sintiendo como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban, sonrió y dio media vuelta encontrándose con el rostro de aquel hombre de cabello castaño con el que había decidido pasar un par de días. El despertó al sentir unos enormes ojos azules que la miraban.

- hola James…buenos días

- buenos días.- Dijo casi inentendiblemente aquel fuerte hombre.-…¿descansaste?

- Claro . Caí muerta.

- Es que eres insaciable…-comentó el hombre de ojos negros como la noche.

- Lo se…tu igual. Rei tiene mucha suerte en tener un amante tan bueno como tu en casa.- lanzó la rubia.

- Lo se. –Responde airoso el Hotelero.- Soy fantástico.

- Seguro si Rei se enterara de lo nuestro se moría.- Insistió la mujer de larga cabellera rubia.

- No lo creo… la verdad es que le da igual lo que haga.- Confesó James.

- ¿de verdad?.- Preguntó sorprendida la delgada mujer.

- Así es…

- Que lástima…

- ¿cómo?

- No nada…

- Seguro Darien se moriría si supiera que su mujercita está pasando un fin de semana conmigo.

- También lamento decepcionarte… a mi esposo tampoco le importo. He tenido cientos de amantes en los dieciocho años que tenemos casados.

- ¿y a el no le importa?.- Pregunta el hombre de cabello castaño con interés.

- O no le importa, o es un verdadero tonto y jamás se ha dado cuenta…-Responde ella con verdadera molestia. Así que… creo entonces que no les importamos en lo más mínimo a nuestras parejas.

- Serena… ¿me estas diciendo que desde que te casaste con Darien a el no le ha importado si lo engañas o no?.- Recapacita con los ojos bien abiertos aquél magnate.

- Claro que no. Es mas. Desde que nos casamos a el no le ha interesado tocarme.

- ¿me lo juras?

- Así es. ¿por qué crees que es un cardiólogo reconocido con posgrados y más posgrados? No me soporta. No me tolera.-Confesó con rencor la mujer de las largas coletas.

- ¿y evita tener sexo contigo? Pero si eres fantástica

- Lo se…él se la pierde.-Se alegró la rubia con orgullo.- Imagino que a Rei tampoco le interesa mucho tener sexo contigo ¿verdad?

- En lo más mínimo…creo que no somos del interés de nuestras parejas y hemos fallado en nuestro objetivo

- ¿cómo?

- ¿vas a decirme que me escogiste como amante solo por que si? He visto como detestas a mi esposa.- expresa James con Sinceridad.- se que matarías por que a ella se le rompiera el corazón por que "le robaste a su esposo", fallaste, ella no me ama y tampoco me tolera…creo que no funcionará nuestro plan inicial.

- Creo que no…a pesar de eso podemos pasarla muy bien ¿no?

- Definitivamente si…

Fueron las palabras de la rubia antes de sentarse sobre el regazo de James y descubrir ante el su torso desnudo. El sonrió maliciosamente atrayéndola hacia sí. Definitivamente ese no sería un fin de semana común para ninguno de los dos…

-000-

Rei se encontraba en la cocina de la mansión Hagen sirviéndose una taza de té cuando Danielle bajó por la escalera de servicio con su uniforme escolar.

- buenos días mamá…-saludó la jovencita.

- buenos días.- Respondió Rei bastante seca sin voltear a ver a su hija.

- Mamá…yo…-Dudó Danielle en continuar.

- ¿si?

- Lo lamento…-expresa finalmente la chica.

- ¿cómo?

- Lamento haber causado que la directora te mandara llamar…

- Danielle.- voltea finalmente la madre de la chica a ver los ojos azules de su reflejo.- Eso no es lo importante.

- Perdón mamá. Pero no puedo disculparme por haber golpeado a esa Rini. Es detestable, cada que tiene oportunidad ofende a mis primos, o a mí o a ti…

- ¿cómo dices?.- Pregunta la madre de la chica sorprendida de escuchar esas palabras.

- Esa infeliz de Rini dijo que eras una…bueno…yo no podía dejarla decir eso. ¡por que no es cierto!.-explica la jovencita a su madre.

- ¿y por eso la golpeaste?.-Cuestiona la madura mujer.

- Si…y también por que dijo que se divertiría con Ray y ni Mako ni yo podríamos evitarlo…y me enojé mucho mamá. Esa Rini es una bruja. Como su madre.

- Ay Danielle…-expresó con ternura la mujer de ojos violeta.

- No lamento haberla golpeado. Lo volvería hacer…lamento haberte preocupado. – confiesa con soberbia la chica de ojos azules.- Se que Ray es tu principal preocupación.

- Danielle.- clava Rei sus pupilas amatista con sorpresa en las de su hija.- No…ambos me preocupan, ambos me importan, son la luz de mi vida…

- Pero Ray ocupa todo tu tiempo…-dice con tristeza Danielle.

- Hija…tu sabes el estado de salud de tu hermano, pero no dudes que los quiero igual.

- Lo se mamá….no te preocupes..- Intenta sonreír con amargura la delgada chica.

- Claro que si…mira…¿qué te parece si saliendo del colegio tu y yo tenemos una tarde de chicas?

- Pero mamá. Ray se va a quedar en casa, tu debes cuidarlo y…

- Ray estará bien. Darien le recetó solo que estuviera en reposo y creo que a ti te debo mucho tiempo de convivencia madre e hija.

- ¿de verdad? ¿toda una tarde solo para ti y para mí?

- Claro que sí. Compras, sushi, o tarde de Spa. Lo que tu elijas

- (Danielle abrazó a su madre efusivamente) gracias mamá

- Bien. Ahora te llevaré al colegio

- No…no te preocupes, yo tomaré el autobús.- Dice Danielle tomando su almuerzo y su mochila.

- Odias hacerlo.- Inquiere la madura mujer.

- Lo se. Pero, tengo tiempo, es temprano, además, aun tienes que subirle el desayuno a mi hermano. No te preocupes mamá. Pasaremos toda la tarde juntas… así que…mejor tu cuida a mi hermano que yo me iré sola.

- ¿segura? Si gustas puedo decirle a chofer que te lleve

- No. No. Prefiero ser una chica común. Me iré sola. Adiós.- se despidió Danielle dando un beso en la mejilla a su madre y saliendo corriendo de la cocina.

- Que chica más rara…-Rei tomó la bandeja del desayuno de Raymond y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo, entró encontrándose Raymond revisando una revista médica interesadamente.- valla, estás muy entretenido.

- Mamá. Buenos días. No te escuché entrar.- Saluda el jovencito.

- Lo se.- Ríe Rei mientras coloca la bandeja en la cama del jovencito.- ¿qué lees?

- Una revista médica que me regaló Darien, tiene un artículo sobre las personas con problemas cardiacos, tiene varios casos de personas como yo que han tenido que esperar por un corazón y.- Raymond detuvo su explicación notando algo raro en su madre.-mamá ¿estás bien?

- Si, claro que sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que…te veo triste.

- Claro que no…es que me encanta verte así de emocionado con la medicina, hijo.

- Si. Sabes que siempre me ha interesado, pero ahora que Darien me ha mostrado la medicina desde otro lado…me encanta. Ojala y la vida me permita llegar a ser un gran médico. Como Darien.

- Claro que lo serás hijo. Y aun mejor que él…-Promete la guapa mujer.

- ¿de verdad lo crees?.-Pregunta sorprendido el chico de las pupilas moradas.

- Claro que si. Pero no lo serás si no comes tu desayuno…anda.

- Mmhhmm que rico..-Saboreó Raymond.- Mamá ¿no saldrás?

- Iba a ir a ayudar a tu tía con la cafetería mientras iba a cita médica. Pero le llamaré y le diré que no iré.

- Mamá. Tu prometiste apoyarla.-La regaña el pálido chico.- Además. Yo estoy bien.

- Hijo. No me gustaría dejarte solo.

- Por favor mamá. No haré nada tonto. Ve, te servirá para distraerte. Si me siento mal, te llamo y ya.-Anima Raymond.

- ¿seguro?

- Claro que si, anda, vete o llegarás tarde

- Está bien hijo. Pero te llamaré, ten cerca tu celular

- Si mamá. Adiós

- Te quiero

- Yo también. Pero ya vete

La guapa mujer salió de la habitación de su hijo, aun cuando era un chico con una salud muy débil, definitivamente era un chico de alma fuerte. Salió rogándole a la vida con todas sus fuerzas que le permitiera a su hijo vivir un poco más de tiempo, solo el suficiente para que el corazón tan esperado llegara…

-000-

Darien se encontraba en la cochera de su casa viendo a una jovencita de cabello rosado subía sus cosas a su auto convertible, podía observárseles discutir.

- Rini. No me dejes hablando solo.- Regaña el hombre del mechón plateado.

- Papá. Me aburres.- Respondió con irreverencia la alta chica.- Mejor me voy al colegio

- Ya te dije que quiero que me expliques por qué estas golpeada.- Insiste el preocupado padre.

- Ash. No importa.

- ¡Rini!.- levanta Darien la voz a la joven.

- Mira papá. Sigamos nuestra rutina. Tu haces como que te vas a trabajar. Yo como que voy a la escuela y ambos felices ¿contento?

- Rini. ¡no seas grosera!

- Papá. Me aburres. Mejor me voy. Dame dinero.- dice extendiendo su mano abierta al hombre ante ella.- ¿quieres?

- No soy una maquina de dinero.-responde el hombre a su hija.

- Necesito dinero para comer algo en la escuela.-Chantajea la alta joven.

- Bien…-Darien sacó la cartera y le dio un par de billetes a Rini.- aquí esta

- ¿qué pretendes que compre con esto?.- Se queja la joven de ojos color rubí.

- Comida para el almuerzo y nada más. Saliendo te vienes a casa y no necesitarás más.- Explica Darien a la chica con seriedad.

- ¡pero mamá no está! ¿qué pretendes que coma?.- Chilla Rini.

- Mandaré traer comida y comeremos juntos ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡ay! ¡te odio! Adiós.-dijo la chica arrancando el auto.

Darien la miró alejarse; tan parecida a su madre, a veces le parecía muy difícil encontrar algo de él en esa chiquilla malcriada. De repente observó una silueta conocida mirándolo desde unos arbustos.

- Buenos días. Danielle.- Saludó el alto hombre mientras volteaba hacia otro lado, La chica salió sonrojada de entre los arbustos, posiblemente por verse descubierta.

- buenos días

- ¿qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

- Bueno…yo…

- ¿no tienes que ir al colegio? ¿está todo bien?.-Pregunta preocupado el doctor.- ¿le pasa algo a tu hermano o a tu madre?

- No…. Es que yo…

- (Darien sonrió a la chica que se veía algo nerviosa) bien…creo que tu madre no nos perdonará que llegues tarde. ¿te parece si te llevo al colegio mientras hablamos de lo que tengas que hablar?

- Si…está bien…-Darien abrió la puerta a la chica que subió al auto con una expresión seria en su rostro.

- ¿qué ocurre, bonita?.-jaló de nueva cuenta el doctor la atención de la chica.- ¿qué quieres decirme?

- Es que…no se cómo decirlo…

- Ya se los dije a tu hermano y te lo vuelvo a repetir a ti. Yo soy su amigo y pueden decirme lo que sea. De verdad.

- Es que…yo…

- Anda…- Insistió el guapo doctor sonriendo a la chica.- dilo…

- Yo te vi anoche besando a mi madre…-Lanza finalmente la delgada chica clavando sus inquisitivas orbes celestes en las de Darien.

- ¿qué?.-el carmín se apoderó del rostro del hasta ese momento sereno Doctor.- ¿tu qué?

- Vi que la besaste…y…vi "cómo" la besaste…

- Danielle…yo…lamento que vieras eso…-Se disculpa el Doctor Spencer.

- Darien…tu amas a mi mamá ¿verdad?.- Pregunta directa la jovencita ya con más seguridad.

- Si…siempre la he amado…- responde él sin poder evitar que un suspiro se escape de sus labios.

- ¿desde siempre?.- Insiste ella.

- Si…ya te lo había dicho…Tu madre es el amor de mi vida…

- ¿desde hace cuanto?

- Desde hace muchos años, preciosa…

- ¿más de dieciocho? .- pregunta la jovencita.

-…¿por qué la pregunta?

- Es que…-Duda Danielle si seguir con su interrogatorio.

- ¿qué estás pensado Danielle?

- En que tal vez tu puedas ayudarme…-Responde la chica.

- ¿ayudarte? ¿ayudarte a qué?

- ¿qué tan bien conoces a mamá?

- Bastante bien…aunque, tenía muchos años sin verla…hace dieciocho años desapareció como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.-Confiesa el alto doctor.

- ¿sabes por qué se fue mi mamá a Manhattan?

- No a ciencia cierta…aunque…lo sospecho…

- ¿por qué?.-Pregunta Danielle con exigencia.

- Nena. No es algo que yo deba hablar contigo.-responde reservado el hombre de ojos azules.

- Me dijiste que eras mi amigo… los amigos se cuentan todo ¿no?.-Acorrala la chica.

- Si…así es… pero. Entiéndeme… no se qué tanto quiera tu madre que sepas de nuestro pasado…

- "nuestro pasado"…eso suena a una historia de amor sin concluir…-deduce ella.

- Pues…

- Darien…solo contéstame algo…cuando mi mamá se fue de Japón…¿ustedes estaban juntos?

- Bueno…tu mamá y yo…te lo dije…íbamos a casarnos.

- ¿y por qué no se casaron?

- …(Darien respiró profundamente) una exnovia apareció en nuestras vidas…

- ¿y regresaste con ella? ¿¡la dejaste por mi mamá!.-Reclamó la joven.

- Ella me dijo que estaba embarazada…me dijo que esperábamos un hijo…

- ¡Y claro! Dejaste a mi mamá por tu "exnovia"

- Danielle…permíteme hablar.

- No…ahora entiendo por que mamá salió huyendo de ti.¡ Tu le fallaste!

- ¡no! Yo no le fallé. Jamás le he fallado a tu madre.-Se defiende el hombre.

- Ahh. ¡Y tu exnovia se embarazó por arte de magia!

- ¡eres igual de obstinada que tu madre!.-Reclama el hombre.

- ¡pues me alegra ser igual a ella! Ya no tengo nada que preguntarte. Y aquí me bajo.

- Danielle. No seas terca, aun no vamos ni a la mitad del camino para tu escuela. Llegarás tarde.

- Prefiero llegar tarde a compartir carro con usted. "Doctor Spencer"

- Danielle…permíteme contarte toda la historia.-Suplica Darien a la chica.

- No gracias. No me interesa. Ya escuché más de lo que necesitaba, ahhh y por cierto. "los rasguñitos" en el rostro de Rini fueron cortesía mía, y le advierto, si ella o su esposa se atreven a insultar de nuevo a mi madre o quererse burlar de mi hermano o de mí, con gusto lo volveré a hacer, no me importa pasar el resto de la preparatoria en detención.

Danielle bajó del auto del doctor Spencer azotando la puerta con rabia y corriendo lejos de él, el doctor no pudo ver cómo los ojos de la chica se llenaban de lágrimas mientras se alejaba, pero Danielle tampoco pudo ver el rostro lleno de tristeza y desolación del hombre que se quedó en el auto. De una manera inexplicable, las palabras de esa niña le habían roto el corazón de la misma manera que las palabras de su madre lo habían hecho hace dieciocho años.  
>El doctor Spencer sacó su cartera extrayendo aquella vieja fotografía de la que nunca había podido deshacerse, de la que JAMÁS hubiera pensado en deshacerse, esa bella jovencita lo había hecho trasladarse al pasado, dieciocho años atrás y un solo nombre navegaba por su cabeza…<p>

Yo creí...  
>Que ya eras un asunto olvidado,<br>Pero por mas que quiera negarlo,  
>Te sigues adueñando de mi,<p>

Por que al llegar la noche viene tu fantasma,  
>Se mete en mi cama; y me vuelve a besar,<br>Y me quita la ropa, me besa en la boca,  
>Y me roba el aire para respirar,<p>

Por que al llegar la noche viene tu fantasma,  
>Y sin decirme nada me vuelve a abrazar,<br>Y me seduce el alma, me moja las ganas,  
>Que mueren de ganas por volverte amar,<p>

Maldigo a la mañana,  
>Que rompe con la magia,<br>Por que al llegar el alba, tu bello fantasma,  
>también se me va...<p>

**-000-**

**Hola:**

**Chicas y chicos aquí tienen el capitulo 11 de "Secretos del pasado" Me rehusaba a publicar sin mi compu nueva, pero como tardará su rato me hice a la idea y trabajé desde la "Robotina". ¿qué les pareció el capitulito? tssss y aun faltan cosas por descubirse por que bueno eso de "secretos del pasado" es por que quedan muchos muchos secretos por descubrirse y claro está aun hay MUCHO pasado por escarbar wajajajajjaja.**

**Madecita: Se que vas a paso lento pero has de llegar a ésta parte algún día. Gracias por leer. Aunque no te daré adelanto del próximo capitulo :P**

**Dianarr07: Gracias por tus ánimos espero te gustase este pequeño encuentro entre Rei y Darien por que faltan más jejejeje.**

**Hikaru: Mil gracias por tus ánimos amiga. ¿cómo ves con los sueñitos de nuestra Reicita? Barbara. ¿verdad? Dice que no, dice que no pero bien que quiere o si no ¿por qué sueña esas cosas tan perversas? ehh jajajja. Amiga viene más mucho más por descubrir espero éste capitulito alegre tu día. Yo sigo en obra negra con el próximo fic ;)**

**Saludos a todos**


	12. Chapter 12 el trato

**Secretos del Pasado**

**Capitulo 12**

**"El trato"**

Lita y Andrew se encontraban en la Sala de Espera del centro médico de Tokio. El rubio hojeaba una revista nerviosamente y Lita Miraba obsesivamente su reloj cada treinta segundos cuando la recepcionista los mandó llamar.

- señora Furuhata

- soy yo…-Se levantó la castaña.

- pase. El doctor Okada la espera - dijo la enfermera guiando a la pareja al consultorio- por aquí

- gracias.- Respondió tímidamente la alta castaña.

- Señora Furuhata. Buen día. Pasen por favor.- Solicitó el anciano doctor a la castaña que dudaba si pasar o no. Finalmente entró y se sentó junto al Rubio.

- Doctor…le presento a mi Esposo Andrew.- Presentó Lita.

- Mucho gusto. - dijo el doctor de pelo cano.

- Doctor. He venido para que me diga a ciencia cierta cómo está mi esposa- afronta el rubio con notoria preocupación.

- No voy a mentirle. Cómo ya se lo dije a la Señora Furuhata y a su hermana. No debió dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre un chequeo y otro. Los estudios que realizamos con la mamografía no nos arrojan unos resultados muy favorables, no nos enfrentamos a un abseso de grasa . Pero…estamos espero a tiempo.

- ¿y qué procede ahora doctor?- Pregunta con seriedad el hombre de ojos verdes.

- Si su esposa hubiera acudido a tiempo. La opción hubiera sido, medicamento. En éste caso, tendremos que ser un poco más drásticos…-Explica el anciano.

- ¿más drásticos?- Repite preocupada la pelicastaña- ¿qué quiere decir?

- Tendremos que intervenir…operar…

- ¿me está diciendo que quiere mutilarme? ¿cortarme?

- Amor…- Andrew tomó la mano de la alta mujer presionándola con fuerza- tranquila…

- Bueno. Señora Furuhata. La idea es realizar una Lumpectomía , extraer lo estrictamente necesario, afectando lo menos posible su mama.- explica el doctor lo menos duro posible.

- Es que yo no quiero que me mutilen… ¡no quiero!- lanza frustrada la bella mujer escondiendo su rostro en el torzo del rubio a su derecha para esconder un par de lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos sin permiso.

- Señora…es lo mejor para su salud. Además…realizando éste procedimiento, créame que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir son bastante favorables.

- ¿de sobrevivir?- Pregunta con los ojos abiertos de par en par el Señor Furuhata.

- Con el cáncer nunca se sabe…Y esa es una posibilidad.

- Si…lo entiendo.- Acepta el rubio sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

- Podemos programar la cirugía cuando usted lo desee, Señora Furuhata.- Expresa el Doctor Okada.

- Es que no se…no se…- Duda Lita- tengo tantas cosas que hacer. Thor, Makoto, los gemelos, la cafetería…

- Nada. Nada. Tu salud es primero. - dijo Andrew con una seria actitud que era muy extraña en el- doctor. Programe la cirugía lo más pronto posible. Nosotros nos organizaremos.

- Pero Andrew…- intenta debatir la castaña.

- ¿el viernes les parece bien?- Sugiere el doctor Okada

- Nos parece perfecto.

- Bien. -el doctor imprimió una hoja de observaciones y se las entregó a Andrew- aquí tienen las instrucciones preoperatorias. Por favor. Síganlas correctamente. Si tienen dudas pueden llamarme. Y los espero aquí el viernes por la mañana para prepararla para cirugía…

- De acuerdo. - dijo Andrew tomando de la mano para salir del consultorio a su mujer que permanecía absorta a todo lo que pasaba- amor…¿estas bien?

- No lo se…

Andrew se paró de frente mirando cariñosamente a la alta mujer de ojos verdes

- amor…todo va a estar bien…- Promete el Rubio.

- Andrew…no quiero que me…corten.- expresa con dificultad la alta mujer quebrándose ante la sola idea de ser mutilada- ¡voy a ser un monstruo!

- No lo serás…tu eres hermosa…- Explica el Rubio.

- Pero si me operan…ya no lo seré…-un par de lágrimas traicioneras corrieron por los ojos verde esmeralda de su esposa.

- ¿pero qué dices, Mi ángel? Se necesita más que una cicatriz para que tu dejes de ser bella. Eres hermosa, y yo te amo. Te amo más allá de tu físico, aun cuando eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…- Explica con toda seguridad el alto rubio regalando una sonrisa a su compañera.

- ¿de verdad Andrew? ¿me seguirás queriendo aun después de esto?

- Te amaré por siempre mi vida…por siempre…

- Andrew…

Andrew abrazó por la cintura a su delgada esposa. Aun después de cuatro hijos seguía siendo simplemente perfecta. Acercó su rostro al de ella y le dió un tierno beso antes de regalarle una de sus seductoras sonrisas, ella le sonrió pícaramente y respondió a su beso con mayor intensidad, por un segundo, ambos olvidaron que estaban en el pasillo de un hospital…

-000-

Makoto y Danielle se encontraban en la clase de "economía doméstica", Danielle intentaba fallidamente realizar una gelatina de mosaicos. Al abrir la puerta del refrigerador se dio cuenta de que había incorporado los cubos de colores demasiado pronto y éstos se habían derretido al contacto con la gelatina de leche. La chica miraba frustrada su obra, cuando volteó a ver a su amiga que sacaba una bandeja de perfectas galletas de chocolate en forma de corazón.

- ¡Mako! ¡qué hermosas galletas!- grita emocionada la pelinegra.

- ¿te gustan?- Sonríe la castaña- Creo que la nuez les dará un sabor especial

- Mmhhmm que rico ¿puedo probar?- Pide Danielle.

- Claro. Adelante.

Danielle tomó una galleta y la degusto emocionada

- ¡qué delicia!

- Me agrada que te gusten, amiga.- se emociona la alta y delgada chica de ojos verdes.

- ¿y para quién son ehh? Picarona.- Da un codazo la Señorita Hagen a su amiga- Estoy viendo corazones

- Para nadie en especial…solo…las quise hacer así.

- Ay si claro. Mientes…- Renegó la ojiazul.

- No miento….oye Danielle- Duda Makoto.

- ¿si?- cuestiona la chica de pelo negro mientras roba otro par de galletas de la bandeja a su amiga.

- ¿qué harás saliendo del colegio? Me gustaría ir a tu casa a ver películas.

- Iré con mamá al centro comercial, será una tarde "madre e hija" ¿puedes creerlo? Creo que jamás hemos tenido una de esas- Cuenta emocionada Danielle a su prima- ¿quieres venir?

- No…para nada. Ésta tarde es de ustedes. Yo iré a Crown con mamá. Me servirá pasar tiempo con ella para aprender mejores recetas.- dice con un dejo de tristeza la chica Furuhata.

- ¿de verdad? Podrías venir con nosotras.- Ofrece la ojiazul- Mamá te adora

- De verdad. Prefiero hacer las cosas así.

- Bien…cómo tu quieras…-Se resigna la joven Hagen.

- Oye Danielle...-Llama temerosa la castaña.

- ¿si?

- ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde hoy? Te vi demasiado enojada en la mañana

- Bueno…yo…- Danielle guarda silencio por un par de segundos pero decide no contar a su amiga lo que le pasa- no importa.

- Danielle…- Observa la alta castaña a su amiga- ¿tu molestia no tendrá algo que ver con el Doctor Spencer?

- Claro que no. ¡no quiero saber nada de ese hombre!

- Pero Danielle. ¿de qué hablas? Apenas ayer querías saber todo de el, conocerlo mejor, investigar sobre tu padre.

- No me importa saber nada ni de uno ni de otro! Ambos son basura- Reta la chica Hagen.

- Danielle. No te expreses así. El doctor Spencer es un buen hombre. - Defiende Makoto.

- No me hables de el y si vas a estar así. Mejor me voy. Adiós

Danielle se levantó del aula dejando a Makoto anonadada con el repentino cambio de actitud de su amiga. Podría ser caprichosa, pero jamás le había hablado de esa forma. Definitivamente algo estaba molestando a Danielle Hagen.

-000-

La cafetería Crown seguía estando en pie durante la ausencia de su dueña, la administradora sustituta se encontraba en el despacho analizando unos números y revisando los inventarios. El chillido de la puerta hizo salir a la madura mujer de ojos violeta de su concentración.

- ¡Lita! ¿cómo te fue? ¿qué te dijo el doctor? ¿dónde está el tonto de mi cuñado?- Bombardea la mujer de cabello negro a su amiga dejando de lado todos los documentos.

- Mandé a Andrew a Crown II en cuanto me dejó aquí, tiene la obligación de ponerse a trabajar. No voy a dejarlo que agarre de pretexto el ser mi chofer para no ir a trabajar.- Explica la alta castaña.

- Ay Lita. Eres increíble ¿cómo dices eso?- La reta su amiga y confidente- Andrew está preocupado por ti

- Lo se. Pero le hace bien trabajar. No me gusta que tenga la mente ociosa pensando en quien sabe que cosas. El trabajo nos ayuda a no pensar en tonterías.- Sonríe con dificultad la castaña.

- En eso tienes razón...- Apoya Rei- Pero no me has dicho ¿qué les dijo el doctor?

- Dijo que me tienen que operar….-la tristeza se reflejó en la mirada de la alta e imponente mujer de ojos verdes-me operan el viernes….

- Lita…¿cómo te sientes?- Pregunta preocupada la señora Hagen.

- Pues…bien…mal…nerviosa…muy nerviosa, con mucho miedo.- se libera finalmente la alta castaña.

Rei tomó la mano de la mujer de cabello castaño y la presionó con fuerza.

- tranquila. Todo estará bien. Nos tienes a toda tu familia, que te adoramos y estaremos ahí para darte fuerza.- Promete la pelinegra.

- Gracias…-Finge una sonrisa la señora Furuhata.

- Lo digo en serio. Todo va a salir bien.- Promete la mujer de ojos violeta- Cosas buenas le pasan a las personas buenas…

- No es verdad. Si "cosas buenas le pasaran a personas buenas" tu no estarías atada a James…

- Bueno…creo que vale la pena…¿no lo crees?- finge la misma sonrisa la bella señora Hagen.

- Si… pero el precio es muy alto.- Reniega Lita.

- Sabes que haría todo lo que fuera necesario…todo.

- Lo se…-acepta Lita.

_Manhattan quince años atrás:_

_El pequeño y austero departamento de Rei Hino se encontraba en ese momento con una visita que intrigaba a su dueña de sobremanera. El hombre que se encontraba sentado ante la bella y joven mujer con un ceño fruncido y una humeante taza de café la hacía sentirse más preocupada que a salvo._

_- perdona que no te ofrezca azúcar, la verdad es que hemos estado algo recortados de presupuesto.- se disculpa Rei.**  
><strong>_

_- Si. Me puedo dar cuenta. -dijo el hombre analizando todo el lugar- veo que no te va muy bien…_

_- Solo será un poco más de tiempo. Me falta tan solo un semestre para terminar mi carrera, cuando egrese podré trabajar de tiempo completo y darle a los chicos lo que merecen.-informa la joven de pelo negro a su padre.  
><em>

_- No nos engañemos, hija… -Asegura el Señor Hino- No podrás, menos con ese hijo tuyo ¿Rolland?_

_- Raymond… ¡ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama tu nieto!.- Explota la joven de ojos violeta.  
><em>

_- Eso no es lo que importa, hija… creo que lo que te importa es el salvarlo ¿no?_

_- claro que sí- Acepta la joven madre.  
><em>

_- ¿qué más da su problema pulmonar?- Sonríe el Recto señor Hino.**  
><strong>_

_- ¿problema pulmonar? Ni siquiera te importa nada de nosotros. Raymond no tiene un problema "pulmonar" ¡el problema es su corazón! ¡está fallando!_

_- Bueno hija. no seas melodramática.-Expresa el padre de la chica.- El Está bien ¿no?_

_- Está en el hospital.-explica ella.  
><em>

_- Si no estuviera bien no estarías en casa. ¿o si?-Acusa el padre.  
><em>

_- Está estable, pero necesita tratamiento de por vida, muchos cuidados, comida especial. Necesito pagar el hospital, sus medicinas y un trasplante de corazón llegado el momento…por eso te pedí ayuda padre.-Explica Rei.  
><em>

_- Si… lo supuse. Supuse que tenía que ser algo grave; si no lo fuera…jamás me habrías buscado. Jamás una llamada, jamás una carta para contarme de mis nietos.-Recrimina el hombre mayor.  
><em>

_- No creí que te importara. Sobre todo después de que al hablar contigo hace tres años hicieras mención a mis hijos como "la deshonra de la familia". ¿acaso olvidaste que me dijiste que podía olvidarme de ti y de tu apoyo?-Recuerda la bella chica evocando el momento en el que contó a su padre sobre su embarazo y la molestia de éste al enterarse.  
><em>

_- Yo no. Pero creo que tu sí. Por que después de tres años fuiste tú la que me ha buscado. Hija.-Se burla el recto político.**  
><strong>_

_- Acudí a ti por que necesito ayuda y no puedo recurrir a nadie más.-Confiesa ella.  
><em>

_- ¿y dónde está el padre?- Se burla Takahashi Hino. - Seguro de desobligado, ¡de vago!_

_- No lo he buscado y jamás lo haré.-confiesa altanera la chica.  
><em>

_- Interesante…_

_- ¿interesante?_

_- Si… por que ésa es parte del trato que he venido a proponerte.-Explica el Señor Hino.  
><em>

_- ¿trato? Creí que venías a ofrecerme tu apoyo.-Expresa la joven.**  
><strong>_

_- Claro que sí. Hijita. Pero ¿qué sería del "apoyo paterno" sin un poco de "amor incondicional de hija"?_

_- Dime que quieres padre. Habla…_

_- Bien.. no seré un diplomático por siempre hijita.-Confiesa el Señor Hino- Me hago viejo. Quiero invertir en algo más. En algo sólido_

_- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo. ¿ya viste donde vivo? ¿has visto que sobre lo que estás sentado no es exactamente un sillón?- dijo Rei señalando la caja de plástico sobre la que estaba sentado su padre.- no tengo dinero. _

_- No me interesa tu dinero hija mía…-tranquiliza el "amoroso" padre.  
><em>

_- ¿entonces qué?.-Cuestiona la chica.  
><em>

_- Justo lo que un padre desea de su hija. honor…el honor que me negaste al embarazarte de ese infeliz que te dejó abandonada a tu suerte._

_- No me dejó a mi suerte. El no sabe nada. Y jamás lo sabrá ya te lo dije…-Asegura Rei.  
><em>

_- Eso me agrada de ti hija mía… ese carácter, esa arrogancia tuya. En eso somos iguales. Por eso he venido a proponerte un trato, claro, a cambio de pagar todos los gastos médicos de tu hijo Roman_

_- ¡Raymond!.- Corrige enfurecida la bella chica.  
><em>

_- Si. Eso dije. Eso dije… quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor. Conocí a un hombre de negocios. Como yo, que está interesado en invertir en unos cuantos hoteles en Japón, me ha ofrecido hacer…una alianza…cosa que me interesa bastante…-Explica Takahashi Hino a su unigenita.  
><em>

_- ¿y yo que tengo que ver en eso, padre?-Cuestiona ella.**  
><strong>_

_- sabes cuál es la mejor forma de cerrar un trato?-Cuestiona el padre a la hija.  
><em>

- …

_- No puedo confiar en él del todo…a menos que…_

_- ¿a menos qué?_

_- Seamos una sola familia…-Explica el hombre.  
><em>

_- tu me estás proponiendo que..._

_- Si… eres lista hija mía. Quiero que te cases con él. Quiero que me ayudes a cerrar mi trato y claro…que me regreses el honor que un día me robaste…-Reclama el señor Hino.  
><em>

_- Imposible. No puedes pedirme eso. además, una "madre soltera" no puede ser la esposa de un hombre de negocios si es tan importante como lo dices.-Explica la joven.  
><em>

_- Lo he hablado con él. Y hemos encontrado la solución.-cuenta Takahashi.  
><em>

_- ¿y cuál es la solución según tú?.-Cuestiona interesada la joven.  
><em>

_- El ha aceptado adoptarlos, darles su apellido. Ya no serían hijos de una "madre soltera" serían unos chicos con apellido. ¿te das cuenta? Todos ganamos…-Anima Takahashi a su hija.**  
><strong>_

_- ¿todos? Creo que el único que gana algo eres tú…solo tú…_

_- Claro que no. Soy un hombre preocupado, hijita. Yo no viviré por siempre. No solo cuido de mis finanzas y mi plan de retiro…también pienso en ti… eres mi hija ¿quién cuidará de ti y de mis nietos cuando yo falte? Quiero estar seguro que alguien cuidará de ustedes…-Cuenta el hombre mayor a su hija.**  
><strong>_

_- No te preocupes tanto…-Solicia con ironía la chica a su padre.  
><em>

_- No seas tan dura hija mía…_

_- Discúlpame padre… pero no estoy en venta…-Se ofende ella.  
><em>

_- Piénsalo bien hija…-Takahashi sacó una pequeña tarjeta y se la entregó a la mujer de cabello negro.- estaré en éste hotel. Llámame si cambias de opinión_

_Rei se levantó de la cajaa y abrió la puerta del departamento a su padre._

_- adiós padre, por favor… no regreses…-Solicita la chica Hino.  
><em>

_- Se que me pedirás que lo haga, princesa….-Asegura el hombre a su hija.**  
><strong>_

**Cafetería Crown época actual**

ambas mujeres se encontraban mirándose en silencio, como si ambas tuvieran el mismo pensamiento. Hasta que una de ellas rompió la calma.

- bueno. El pasado no se puede cambiar ¿o sí?-Animó Lita.

- No…tienes razón. No se puede cambiar…-comentó la mujer de cabello oscuro- pero lo que si podemos cambiar es tu sistema de controles. ¿cómo puedes manejar tres cafeterías con inventarios manuales? No puedes hacer eso, es arcaico.

- Bueno. Me ha funcionado. Además, sabes que detesto llevar las finanzas.-Se ríe nerviosa la dueña no oficial de las cafeterías Crown.

- Pero algo podemos hacer para facilitar las cosas. ¿no crees?.-Anima Rei.

- ¿qué sugieres?.-Cuestiona Lita.

- Puedo hablar con alguno de los ingenieros en sistema de los hoteles "Hagen" le diré que me haga un programa amigable donde puedas manejar los inventarios de las tres cafeterías Crown ¿y por qué no? Que te valla reportando automáticamente tus estados financieros.-Ofrece Rei a su mejor amiga.

- ¿mis qué?.-pregunta confundida la castaña.

- Olvídalo. Yo me haré cargo.-Ofrece la mujer de ojos violeta.

- No. No. No. Eso suena a mucho dinero. Tengo cuatro hijos, un marido demasiado comelón, tres cafeterías y por si no lo has notado, una mutilación en puerta. No puedo gastar en un programa que me dé "estados de finanzas"-Se queja Lita.

- Estados financieros y no te estoy pidiendo dinero.- Asegura la bella Señora Hagen.

- Eso suena muy caro.-Insiste la mujer castaña.

- Bueno…déjame sacar algo de bueno por haberme casado con James Hagen. ¡que valga la pena! Además. Esos malditos hoteles son 50% míos. Si no puedo hacer que uno de los setecientos empleados de la cadena Hagen haga un pequeño programa para mi hermanita no sería Rei Hino.

- ¿pequeño? Te conozco. Estoy segura que ese "pequeño programa" que quieres hará de todo, hasta programará la ingesta calórica de Andrew.-Asegura la señora Furuhata que conoce de sobra a su amiga.

- Andrew se ha puesto algo regordete con el paso de los años. No le caería mal que nuestro programita lo ayudara ¿o sí?- Bromea Rei.

- Tienes toda la razón. Me agrada. ¡esa es la actitud!.-Se anima la mujer de ojos verdes.

- Y aprovechando. Quería contarte.- lanza sonriente la bella mujer de cabello negro.

- ¿qué ocurre?- Cuestiona Lita- Dime que es una buena noticia. Por favor.

- Lo es. -Asegura Rei- Sabes que durante años he tenido en espera mi proyecto de la casa de modas...

- Si, Lo se. Te he insistido hasta el cansancio que lo saque del papel.-Regaña la castaña.

- Bueno.-Sonríe la pelinegra.- He estado viendo algunos lugares, Sacando cuentas. Creo que por fín me animaré a "sacar del papel" ese proyecto.

- ¡qué gusto!.- Se emociona la señora Furuhata.

uno de los meseros de la cafetería entró al despacho interrumpiendo a las mujeres.

- señora Furuhata, disculpe que las interrumpa. Pero han traído esto-dijo el chico mostrando a las mujeres un inmenso arreglo floral lleno de rosas rojas- ¿Dónde lo pongo?

- Ponlo sobre el escritorio por favor.-Indica Lita al chico que obedece y sale de la oficina dejándo a solas a ambas mujeres.

- Ay Lita…que tierno. Eso es lo que siempre me ha encantado de Andrew…-Asegura Rei.

- ¿de verdad?- cuestiona Lita divertida- ¿qué?

- "esto"-explica Rei mientras señala el inmenso arreglo floral ante ellas- sabe que estas nerviosa ¿y qué hace el? Mandarte éste hermoso arreglo de rosas rojas. Es un verdadero romántico…

- ¿tu lo crees? -comentó pícara la pelicastaña- ¿en serio?

- ¿tu no?...estas cosas me han parecido siempre encantadoras. Que un hombre después de veinte años de conocerte siga tan perdidamente enamorado de ti como para tener éstos hermosos detalles simplemente… me roba el corazón…-Asegura la Señora Hagen.

- Qué interesante. -dijo la mujer a punto de estallar en una cacajada y conteniéndose ante las palabras de su amiga que no entendía el motivo de su diversión.

- ¿qué demonios te pasa? Éste arreglo no es "un chiste" es un hermoso detalle de su amor…ahhh pero mira…¡qué tenemos aquí! Una tarjeta ¡qué emoción!. -se alegró Rei entregándole el sobrecito a la mujer ante ella. - léela. Por favor…

- No…no creo que sea buena idea.-Asegura Lita.

- Anda…-Suplica la pelinegra.

- ¿y si mejor la lees tú?.-Solicita la señora Furuhata.

- Ash. De verdad has dejado de apreciar esos hermosos detalles de la vida.-dijo Rei arrebatando la tarjetita de las manos a Lita.- trae acá. A ver…veamos… " para la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra" ay, ¿no es tierno?

- Definitivamente.- Concordó la señora Furuhata.

- "por que la maternidad, te ha hecho más hermosa de lo que alguna vez lo fuiste".-Continua leyendo Rei a su amiga.

- que interesante.- Apoya Lita.

- Ese Andrew es un romántico. ¡y después de veinte años!.-Asegura Rei emocionada por el detalle del despistado Andrew.

- Si… Lo imagino. -se llevó las manos a la boca Lita para detener la risa que le era cada vez más difícil contener.

- Ash…¡qué antirromántica! Pero hay más…veamos. ¿dónde me quedé? Ahh si "por que la maternidad te ha hecho más hermosa de lo que alguna vez fuiste, por que aún después de haber estado lejos de mi vida por tantos años, siempre estuviste en lo más profundo de mi corazón, por que siempre te he amado, por que siempre te amaré…Darien".¿Darien?.-Se sorprende la delgada mujer.

- Jajajaja.-Lita no pudo evitarlo más y empezó a reír a carcajadas hasta soltar un par de lágrimas después de tanto Reir.-perdón… no pude evitarlo.

- ¡Lita! ¡no es divertido!.-Se queja Rei.

- Claro que sí. Lo lamento amiga. Pero Andrew solo me regala "rosas rosas". Las rosas rojas siempre te las regalaba cierto "caballero enmascarado" ¿o lo habías olvidado? Jajaja. Imaginé que eran de él desde que entraron por la puerta.- Explica entre carcajadas la ex guerrera de Júpiter.

- ¡qué cinismo!.-Insiste furiosa la delgada mujer de ojos violeta.

- ¿cinismo? Pero si acabas de decir que es muy "tierno".-Recuerda Lita.

- ¡eso fue antes de saber que las rosas eran de ese mentiroso!.- Grita enfurecida la bella mujer.

- Ay Rei. pero tu dijiste que era "romántico"

- ¿Cómo se atreve? Esas...esas palabras. ¡qué hombre más detestable!.-reclama furiosa Rei mientras manotea al aire.

- Pero si a mi me parece "encantado".-Lita usa las palabras dichas por su amiga.

- ¿te diviertes?. -bufó Rei molesta.

- Es que… "Que un hombre después de veinte años de conocerte siga tan perdidamente enamorado de ti como para tener éstos hermosos detalles simplemente… me roba el corazón"…-Repite la Señora Furuhata bastante divertida.

- ¡contigo una no puede hablar en serio!.-gritó Rei molesta tomando su bolso y saliendo de la oficina.

- Rei. espera…¡olvidas tu arreglo de rosas!

Lita se quedó sola disfrutando la reacción de su amiga. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la observaba dejarse llevar por sus emociones, fueran estas positivas o negativas, que en verdad le causaba bastante gracia volverla a ver ser la misma Rei Hino con la que alguna vez luchó en batalla.

-000-

La puerta de salida del jardín de niños se encontraba repleta de decenas de madres ansiosas. Una madre de largo cabello rubio miraba absorta la espera de su unigénita. Una voz demasiado conocida la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡Mina!

- Amy, hola. no creí que te tocara venir por Aqua. ¿no era turno de Taiki?- Saluda la rubia.

- Bueno… la verdad es que tuve un par de citas canceladas y ustedes tres han estado tan ocupados en la grabación de su disco que le dije a Taiki que mejor vendría por ella, imaginé que te vería aquí- Explica la Doctora Mizuno- Taiki me dijo que Seiya estaba en el estudio con el, así que quise tomar la oportunidad ¿quieres que vallamos a tomar un café?.

- Bueno…no lo se. No se si de nueva cuenta Thor y Minako hicieron de las suyas. Suelo quedarme más de media hora en la dirección escuchando los regaños de "Setsuna Meiou" es TAN dura.

- Es la guardiana del tiempo-Se burla la doctora de cabello azul de la directora del instituto educativo.

- Si, pero también me regaña por llegar tarde con Minako- Se queja Mina.

- Sabes que la puntualidad es importante para que algún día sean chicos formales-Explica la seria Amy.

- Pero…¡son solo niños!-Chilla la Rubia.

- Los hábitos forman el carácter, lo sabes.-Regaña la mujer de bata blanca.

- Mmhhmm ¡con quién lo discuto!-dijo Mina con gesto resignada.

- Valla, ¿reunión de familia? -Se escuchó una mujer con voz chillona.

- Serena… -Nombró Mina con un ligero gesto de rencor mal contenido a la recien llegada- hola…

- Ay Mina. Que seriedad la tuya. ¿acaso no te da gusto verme?-Se burla la mujer de coletas.

- Por supuesto que si le da gusto verte Serena. Es solo que nos sorprendiste, -Respondió Amy en tono conciliatorio- no creímos verte aquí.

- Ah. Es que voy llegando de visitar a mi hermano, quise venir a ver cómo está Rini-Explica la señora Spencer.

- ¿es acaso que te importa alguien más que tu?-Pregunta con ironía la rubia de moño rojo.

- ¿disculpa? ¿qué quieres decir, Mina?

- Nada. No quiere decir nada. ¿verdad Mina? Es que ha sido una semana muy pesada para todos.-Interviene la siempre serena Amy Mizuno.

- Si. Lo imagino, debe ser taaan agotador tener que cuidar a un Marido tan guapo y cotizado. ¿no tienes miedo de que un día simplemente…te deje? Por que bueno… no eres tan joven como antes y claro, tampoco eres tan bonita.-Hiere la rubia de coletas a su antigua compañera de batallas.

- Pues. Esa sería su decisión ¿no lo crees?-Responde bastante seria la rubia señora Kou.

- Claro. Sería su decisión…indudablemente - dijo Serena con tono ácido.

- Aunque, no dudo que al menos una que otra mujer fácil sin escrúpulos intente seducirlo… ¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta que hay tantas mujeres así-Lanza al aire Mina en un tono casi de reclamo.

- ¿de verdad? Es interesante…

- Serena…lamento interrumpir la conversación. Pero tenemos que ir a hablar con la directora, tu sabes. Los niños suelen hacer travesuras…-Cuenta Amy a su vieja amiga.

- Si. Lo se; es terrible, Minako es igual de problemática que tú, Mina.-comenta Serena.

- Al menos sus compañeros del colegio la adoran, es tan divertida y amable con todos… claro, no sabrías sobre eso…Rini es tan insoportable como tu.-Responde Mina con una sonrisa altiva.

- Eso es por que tu…

- Bueno Serena. No te quitamos más tu tiempo, seguro tu tienes cosas que hacer y nosotras tenemos que irnos -dijo Amy sin permitir a ninguna de las dos rubias agregar alguna frase más- después nos llamamos.

Indudablemente la tensión era más que evidente entre Serena y Mina. Aun cuando las tres sabían el motivo, jamás se había comentado una sola palabra entre ellas...

-000-

**¡Hola!**

**Amigos y amigas, Aquí les dejo un pedacito más de "Secretos del pasado" ay que me he divertido tanto con éste capítulo. Definitivamente la Señora Furuhata no ha perdido su sentido del humor, ¿verdad? Todavia faltan muchas cosas por saber, jejejejeje.**

**Espero sea de su agrado y les alegre un poquito su fin de semana chicas.**

**Dianarr07,Hikaru, Madecita y Clarita: Mil gracias por sus porras. Espero les guste este cachito que subí :)**

**Lector Silencioso: Espero que también a ti.**

**p. sin lap y en este momento me robo el internet de la empresa upsss...Si la semana que viene les cuento que ya no tengo chamba, sabrán por qué jejejeje.**

**Saluditos **


	13. Capitulo 13 Heridas que no Cierran

**CAPITULO 13**

"**Heridas que no cierran"**

La tarde de compras "madre e hija" en el centro comercial había sido único para ambas mujeres. Una visita por el salón de belleza donde habían realizado un corte en la negra azulada melena de Danielle, dejándola a la altura de sus hombros y a petición de la adolescente pintaron un par de mechones en color violeta en su cabello. Las compras de decenas de vestidos, zapatos y cosméticos por las diversas tiendas fueron parte del recorrido, finalmente, después de una tarde agotadora, Madre e hija se encontraban comiendo en el área de comida rápida. Rei comía una barra de sushi, mientras Danielle devoraba una enorme hamburguesa con doble carne y champiñones.

- mamá. Éste día ha sido fantástico. Creo que tú y yo nunca habíamos hecho nada juntas.-Comenta la jovencita.

- Lo sé. Y de verdad lo lamento hija. creo que te he descuidado mucho ¿verdad?

- Si…bueno…no ha sido del todo tu culpa.-Justifica la muchacha- Ray necesita más tus cuidados que yo.

- Eso no es cierto. Ambos son mis hijos y ambos merecen mis atenciones.

- Lo sé. Pero mi vida no depende de que te asegures que tome mi desayuno. La de mi hermano sí.

- Danielle. A veces me sorprendes hija.-Comenta la orgullosa madre observando enternecida las pupilas azules de su hija- Eres tan adulta, estas madurando.

- Bueno. Por algo pasa todo ¿no? Ha sido la ventaja de tener un hermano enfermizo, solo no me pidas que sea madura con esa Rini. La detesto al igual que a su madre.

- Por hoy creo que no pediré más- Comentó Rei sonriente- fue un gran avance.

- Mamá…

- ¿sí?

- En un par de meses será nuestro cumpleaños…

- Lo sé… -Respondió la mujer de ojos violeta presintiendo lo que venía- ¿y qué quieres de regalo?... por favor no me digas que lo mismo de cada año. Hemos pasado un lindo día.

- No te preocupes. No me interesa más…-explicó la chica mordiendo su hamburguesa quitándole toda la importancia al tema mencionado.

- ¿de verdad?- Se sorprendió la Señora Hagen.

- Si. Ya no me interesa más saber quién es mi padre.

- ¿lo estás diciendo en serio Danielle? Toda tu vida desde que aprendiste a hablar has querido saberlo, es mas…tu primer palabra fue "papá"-Evoca Rei.

- Si. Lo sé. Pero no me interesa, ya no me interesa saber quién es mi padre. –Asegura la chica.

- Bueno. No puedo decir que no me tranquiliza. Pero… ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Llevas diecisiete años preguntándome por tu padre.

- Es solo que ya no me importa conocer a un hombre que jamás se preocupó por nosotros. Ni por ti, ni por Raymond ni por mi…-Recrimina la joven.

- Danielle. Eso no es del todo cierto.-Intenta explicar la madre de la joven.

- Ya te lo dije. No me importa. No volveré a preguntar por él. Seguro fue un cobarde.-Refunfuña Danielle.

- No hables así. Por favor.-Solicita Rei en tono Serio.

- Es verdad mamá. No me interesa conocer a un hombre que no estuvo para nosotros. ¿Dónde estaba ese infeliz cuando Raymond enfermó? ¿dónde estaba cuando aprendí a andar en bicicleta? ¿Dónde para darle un consejo a Ray en su primer cita con esa niña de los enormes braquets?

- Hija. no lo llames "infeliz"-Solicita la Señora Hagen- el no…bueno…las circunstancias no fueron las…

- ¿lo ves? Ni tu misma puedes justificarlo. El fue un cobarde que no supo luchar por lo que amaba. ¡por nosotros!- Se exhaltó la jovencita de corta melena negra- Hemos tenido que vivir un infierno por que para él fue lo más cómodo no hacer nada. No me interesa conocerlo, no quiero saber quién es y ya no quiero que forme parte de mi vida.

- Danielle. No seas tan severa… tendrías que saber cómo pasaron las cosas.

- Lo supongo y no me lo cuentes…-Se cruza de brazos la jovencita.

- Pero Danielle….

- Mamá. Estoy cansada, quiero ir a casa ¿nos vamos?

- Claro… vámonos

La guapa mujer y su joven hija tomaron sus bolsas saliendo del centro comercial. Rei regresó pensativa a casa, no podía evitar preguntarse "¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?" Si bien era cierto que no deseaba hablar con sus hijos sobre su padre, también lo era que no deseaba que lo odiaran, porque había tantos secretos, tantas cosas que jamás se habían dicho…

-000-

Raymond se encontraba en su habitación leyendo una de las muchas revistas que Darien le había regalado, una hermosa jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos verdes irrumpió a su cuarto.

- Ray. ¿puedo pasar?-Pregunta la muchacha.

- ¡Mako! Bienvenida. Tu no debes preguntar eso, sabes que sí -Saludó el guapo chico de ojos violeta-pasa, siéntate.

- Gracias Ray. Imaginé que estarías solo, quise venir a hacerte compañía y traerte esto- entregó Makoto una cajita con galletas de chocolate al guapo chico.

- ¡qué rico! Y de chocolate. Gracias Mako. Simplemente eres la mejor… ¿quieres sentarte conmigo? Podemos ver películas- Invita Raymond.

- ¿no estabas leyendo?-Pregunta ella observando la montaña de revistas sobre la cama del chico.

- ¿esto? no…bueno si. Son unas revistas médicas que me regaló Darien. Pero pueden esperar. Veamos una película quieres ¿qué se te antoja ver?

- Veamos… ¿qué tienes aquí?- se levantó la chica revisando la colección de películas del Joven Convaleciente- ahhh, Ray. Amo ésta película ¿podemos verla?

- A ver.-Toma el chico de pelo negro la caja para leer el título- "amor a segunda vista" ¿qué hace ésta película aquí? Seguro Danielle estuvo por aquí. ¡Sabe que no debe entrar a mi habitación sin mi permiso!

- ¿podemos verla? Por favor, por favor. ¡por favor!- suplica la chica de cabellos castaños.

- Está bien…a ti no puedo decirte que no.-Acepta el caballeroso chico de no muy buena gana.

- Para que veas que soy tu prima la más maravillosa. Bajaré a hacer palomitas ¿te parece bien?-Ofrece amablemente la señorita Furuhata.

- De acuerdo. Mientras tu preparas palomitas yo voy a poner la película. No tardes o le daré "Play"-Amenaza en broma Raymond.

- Eres terrible…no tardaré- dijo Mako saliendo corriendo de la habitación hacia la cocina.

- Hola…Ray.-Saludó Rini entrando a la habitación sin haber tocado la puerta un par de segundos después de haber salido Makoto- ¿cómo estás?

- ¡Rini! Bienvenida.-Se emociona el joven- Pasa…

- Gracias. Nos dijeron en el colegio que estabas enfermo…quise venir a visitarte…me preocupaste…-Comenta la joven de cabello rosa al convaleciente Raymond.

- ¿de verdad te preocupé Rini?- Preguntó el chico con gesto emocionado.

- Claro…¿Por qué no ibas a preocuparme?- Se sorprende Rini de la pregunta del chico.

- No lo se…

- Que lindo. Mmhhmm que rico. ¿Galletas?.-Comentó la de ojos color Rubí corriendo a las galletas de Raymond y devorándolas desesperadamente- que delicia.

- Bueno…yo…me las hizo alguien especial- Intenta explicar el joven.

- Ray. Shina te mandó también unos vasos de soda. Así que tenemos todo para ver nuestra pelí…Rini. ¿qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Makoto con un notorio tono de decepción.

- Ahhh pues vine a ver a Raymond. Pero a ti es algo que no te importa. ¿o sí?- Responde soberbia la alta chica de cabellera Rosa.

- Claro que si… me importa bastante. ¿y qué haces comiéndote esas galletas?- Reclamó la alta chica arrebatando las galletas de las manos de Rini.

- Ohhh vamos. ¿acaso estas celosa? Raymond jamás te verá como algo más que tu prima ¿acaso no te das cuenta?- Se burló la Chica Spencer.

- Claro que yo no….yo jamás…¡eres un Monstruo Rini Spencer! – Gruñó molesta la castaña- Ray. Te dejo. No puedo estar en el mismo kilómetro cuadrado que éste demonio.

- Pero Mako…íbamos a ver una película- Recuerda Raymond.

- Lo lamento. olvidé que prometí a mamá ayudarla en Crown. Hoy tiene muchos pasteles y galletas por hacer.-Mintió la chica.

- Pero Mako…

- Adiós Ray- Se despidió Makoto saliendo de la habitación del chico, nadie se dio cuenta, pero una traicionera lágrima escapó de sus ojos al dar media vuelta.

- Y bien…¿en qué nos quedamos?- Retoma la conversación la pelirosa.

- En nada…Rini…¿por qué dijiste eso? fue muy hiriente- Reclama el joven enfermo.

- Lo sé Ray. Sé que fui dura… pero debe aceptarla. Porque para ti ella es solo tu prima ¿no es así?-Cuestiona ella.

- Bueno pues…-Duda por un segundo el joven.

- ¿o a caso verías a Makoto como una novia?

- Yo creo que…

- ¿lo ves? Porque tu…Raymond Spencer…mereces a una verdadera mujer. No a una nenita.-Explica la alta joven .

- Makoto no es una nenita…es una chica maravillosa- Sale en defensa el de los ojos violeta.

- Pero no te interesa para novia. ¿o sí?- Inquiere la chica con falso tono celoso.

- Rini…ya sabes que solo me interesas tu. -Explicó Raymond sacando una rosa roja del florero que había colocado Shina sobre su buró.

- Raymond…que lindo

- No es tan linda como tu pero…

- Gracias…y Bien…¿quieres que me quede contigo a ver el televisor? Bueno…tal vez podamos hacer…otras cosas -Dijo Rini abrazando a Raymond y besándolo en los labios apasionadamente- otras cosas más divertidas

- ¡Ray! Ya Llegamos- Gritó Danielle entrando a la habitación cargada de bolsas- ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?

- Danielle. Que sorpresa ¿pues qué más? He venido a ver a tu hermano. Eso hacen las novias ¿no lo crees?- Recalca la chica de los ojos Rubi.

- ¿tu novia, Raymond?- Pregunta con voz de reclamo la melliza del chico- ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?

- Bueno. Creo que mejor me iré- comentó Rini tomando su bolso, su rosa y dando un suave beso en los labios al muchacho de pelo negro- nos veremos pronto. "amor"

- A…adiós- Se despidió tartamudeando Ray mientras Rini salía con mirada triunfal de la habitación.

- ¿qué demonios te pasa Raymond?- Reclamó la chica de la melena negra.

- Danielle. No seas así. ¿Por qué te portas justo como mamá?- Reclama el joven a su hermana.

- ¡por que mamá es muy lista! Detesto que seas uno de esos chicos bobos que solo se fijan en chicas bonitas.- Comenta ofendida la chica de ojos celeste.

- Estas aceptando que Rini es bonita.- Sonrió Raymond.

- Si. Es bonita, pero es UN MONSTRUO, Rini no tiene corazón. Es una bruja, detestable, insufrible…es es…ash. Olvídalo- Se rindió la molesta la joven.

- Pues es mi decisión.

- Si. Si…como sea- Lanzó Danielle mirando hacia la cama de su hermano, sobre ella encontró las galletas que por la mañana había visto preparar a su mejor amiga- Ray. ¿Makoto estuvo aquí?

- Si. Se fue cuando Rini llegó. Al igual que tu no la soporta.- Explicó molesto el muchacho de ojos violeta cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Mako te vio con Rini?...deja adivinar. Makoto te trajo estas galletas justo cuando el monstruo de Rini llegó ¿correcto?- Dedujo la chica.

- Pues sí. Justo así ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Ay. Eres un verdadero imbécil. ¡Tal vez igual que nuestro padre!- Explotó Danielle saliendo molesta de la habitación sin decir nada más.

- ¿nuestro padre?- Repitió el chico confundido- Danielle. ¿es que acaso ya sabes quién es nuestro padre? ¡Danielle!

Para Raymond fue imposible obtener una respuesta. Su hermana se había encerrado bajo llave en su habitación. Algo le decía que su hermana sabía mucho más de lo que podía aceptar ¿sería que ella había encontrado el "santo Grial"? No tenía idea, pero sabía que de una forma o de otra lo averiguaría…

-000-

Mina y Amy se encontraban en McDonalds mientras Minako y Aqua se encontraban jugando en el área de juegos infantiles. Para ser el lugar de las sonrisas, las mujeres que estaban junto a sus hamburguesas no se veían nada felices.

- Mina…¿estás bien?- Preguntó la Doctora Mizuno.

- Si. ¿por qué no abría de estarlo?- Fingió sonreír la rubia.

- Bromeas ¿verdad?.- Se indignó la de pelo corto.

- Estoy bien. Amy. En verdad- Mintió la rubia- ¿Por qué no estaría bien?

- ¿Por que acabas de cruzarte con la mujer que te arruinó la vida tal vez?- Lanza Amy con seriedad.

- Si…la verdad es que no soporto coexistir con ella.- Termina por Reconocer la rubia

- ¿y cómo hacerlo? Por dios. Se supone que es nuestra amiga. una amiga no da un golpe bajo como te lo dio ella…

_Tokio Japón ocho años atrás:_

_Dos hermosas mujeres se encontraban con varias bolsas de compras en el centro comercial. Una de ellas de corto cabello azul ensartada en un vestido azul marino; a su lado iba una rubia mujer de ojos azules la cual resplandecía por su evidente estado de gravidez, no tenía más de seis meses de embarazo, usaba un tierno vestido de encaje blanco de maternidad. Mientras revisaban los muebles del bebé en una exclusiva tienda la chica de cabello azul notó un dejo de tristeza que no pudo dejar pasar en su compañera de compras._

_- Mina…¿qué pasa?- Cuestionó Amy._

_- Nada…Nada en realidad- mintió la rubia a la peliazúl._

_- Eso no es verdad…ven, vallamos a tomar algo. llevamos todo el día de compras y necesitas descansar un poco - Sugirió Amy llevando a su amiga al área de comida rápida en el segundo piso de la plaza, cuando tuvieron un par de malteadas en su mesa la peliazul decidió tomar la iniciativa. bien. Ahora dime… ¿qué es lo que pasa?_

_Los ojos de la rubia mujer empezaron a cristalizarse a los pocos segundos._

_- Seiya me está engañando…-Confesó Mina._

_- ¿cómo? ¿qué locuras dices Mina? Mira. Tranquila, las hormonas suelen ponerse locas durante el embarazo, seguro estás viendo cosas que no son…-Explicó la consciente doctora. _

_- Claro que no estoy viendo cosas que no son. Yo…los descubrí- Confesó Mina extendiendo el teléfono celular de su marido a Amy, ésta lo tomó escuchando un correo de voz con una voz bastante conocida._

"_Seiya, amor. Darien saldrá a un congreso de cardiología a Hong Kong éste fin de semana ¿por qué no le inventas a tu mujercita otra de esas reuniones bohemias fuera de la ciudad? Podemos pasarla muy bien. Como anoche ¿lo recuerdas? Sé que si. Aun recuerdo cómo te encantó que hiciéramos el amor en el Jacuzzi, fue excitante. Si quieres repetir espero tu llamada…besos_

_- no lo puedo creer….Serena y Seiya…¿desde hace cuánto lo sabes?- Preguntó sorprendida la Doctora._

_- Desde ésta mañana…_

_- No lo puedo creer… No creí que Seiya fuera el tipo de chico que hace esas cosas… siempre lo he visto tan amoroso, tan feliz contigo.- comenta Amy._

_- Bueno…no puedo dejar de pensarlo…Serena siempre fue el amor de su vida_

_- ¡pero se casó contigo!- Explota sorprendida la casi siempre cabal Amy._

_- Si…porque Serena estaba con Darien. Solamente por eso- Explica Entristecida la rubia._

_- ¡eso no es cierto! Seiya te ama- Insiste la de cabello corto._

_- Qué forma de amar ¿no lo crees?- lanza irónica la Rubia entre lágrimas._

_- Mina…no te pongas así…no es bueno para el Pequeño Seiya…- Recuerda la preocupada cuñada de Mina._

_- Voy a dejarlo…hoy lo decidí- Promete la de cabello rubio._

_- Piensa las cosas…ahora estás muy dolida. Lo mejor será que te relajes.- recomienda la centrada doctora._

_- No puede ser…_

_A lo lejos, en el primer piso la atención de ambas mujeres se dirigió hacia una pareja que se encontraba saliendo del hotel de la plaza abrazada. Un hombre de cabello negro y largo sujeto a una coleta y una mujer de cabello rubio sujeto en dos altas coletas se besaban en la puerta del hotel de la plaza. _

_- ¡qué cinismo!- Explotó Mina corriendo escaleras abajo._

_- Mina… ¡espera! ¡detente, no corras!-__Salió Amy corriendo detrás de ella olvidando la decena de bolsas sobre la mesa.- puedes lastimarte._

_- ¡Seiya! ¡Serena!- fue lo último que dijo Mina antes de resbalar y rodar escaleras abajo. Perdiendo el conocimiento._

_- ¡Mina!- Gritó Seiya soltando a Serena y corriendo hacia donde estaba su esposa desmayada- despierta, Mina. Mi amor…_

_- Seiya. Llama a urgencias…esto es delicado- agregó Amy después de llegar corriendo y darse cuenta que una mancha de sangre impregnaba la parte baja del vestido de la rubia chica de ojos azules- y no me gusta nada…_

_- Mina. Mi amor. Despierta por favor.- Lloraba desesperado el delgado cantante._

_- Serena. Ya has hecho suficiente aquí. Creo que no es necesario que te quedes- Comentó Amy en tono molesto a la rubia de largas coletas que miraba absorta pero con un dejo de felicidad que solo Amy pudo distinguir en sus ojos._

_- Bien…-Aceptó Serena tomando su bolso y besando fugaz y retadoramente en los labios a Seiya.- te llamo luego_

_- Eres terrible. Me das asco Seiya Kou. Serás el hermano de mi esposo, pero si algo le pasa Mina créeme que te arrepentirás- Reclamó molesta la doctora Mizuno mientras tomaba los signos vitales de su amiga._

_- Amy. Por favor. Ahora no. –Suplicó el apenado padre._

_Ambos adultos miraban preocupados a la desmayada chica, ninguno de los dos lo decía, pero los dos temían por la vida de Mina y la del pequeño no nato…_

Tokio Japón. Época actual:

Ambas mujeres permanecían en silencio mirando a las dos pequeñas que se lanzaban alegres por la resbaladillas. Ambas primas se encontraban en la parte más alta del juego infantil, Aqua miraba asustada hacia abajo, temerosa, mientras Minako intentaba animarla.  
>La rubia pequeña tomó de la mano a su prima. La pequeña de cabello azul sonrió a Minako y ambas se lanzaron por la resbaladillas.<br>Las pequeñas se complementaban, mientras Minako era la que animaba a la pequeña Aqua a la aventura, Aqua era la que ponía los pies sobre la tierra de su pequeña prima y a Thor que eran un par de remolinos con truenos, aunque ella era también la que solía realizar los planes de las aventuras.

- se ven felices ¿verdad?- Dijo Amy rompiendo el silencio.-se divierten

- si. Creo que son buena influencia una para la otra. Como tú para mí, es una suerte que seamos familia.- Se alegra la reconocida cantante.

- Aun cuando no lo fuéramos, somos grandes amigas. ¿no?- Agrega Amy.

- Claro que si. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Lo se. Y yo también lo digo en serio, Mina. Tan soy tu amiga que me doy cuenta de que algo además de haber visto a Serena hace un par de horas es lo que te está matando.- Comenta a modo de reclamo Amy a Su cuñada.

- Si…es verdad. Es que… ¿sabes? A veces creo que no he olvidado del todo. Veo a Serena y no puedo olvidar pensar en la traición de Seiya.- Explica herida la Rubia Señora Kou.

- ¿es que acaso ha vuelto a verla? ¿has visto algo raro en él? Porque si es así Mina. Créeme que lo pondremos en su lugar. No soy muy buena con la violencia, pero si le decimos a Lita seguro nos ayuda para darle una buena paliza a Seiya. – Promete la doctora Mizuno.

- No. No. Para nada. El ha sido muy tierno, no tengo queja, pasa todo el tiempo con Minako y conmigo, ya no hay "salidas misteriosas" a mitad de la noche, ni "emergencias impostergables" no veo más rastros de Serena en Seiya, pero no deja de doler. ¿sabes? Aunque lo niegue, el ver a Serena burlarse así, tan cínicamente…me hiere….-Confiesa la rubia- ella no es amiga, ni tuya, ni mía ni de nadie, es mala, cruel.

- Lo sé. ¿sabes algo? jamás entenderé "el por qué" no quisiste que nadie más supiera la historia tras…tu sabes…haber perdido al pequeñoSeiya.- Comenta cuidadosamente Amy a Mina sabiendo que el tema la ponía bastante sensible.

- ¿para qué?...no podía remediar nada, además…con un matrimonio dañado era más que suficiente.- Explica Mina a su amiga- ¿sabes? Darien es un gran tipo. No quería que pasara por lo mismo que yo…

- ¿Por lo mismo que tú? ¡por favor! Ese no es un matrimonio, ambas lo sabemos. Si lo fuera, Darien no pasaría todo el tiempo posible en el hospital escapando de Serena y si Serena amara a Darien no pasaría todo el tiempo buscando nuevas aventuras con maridos ajenos.- Bufa con una molestia bastante rara ella la casi siempre tranquila doctora.

- Si…tienes razón. Aún así…sigo prefiriendo que nadie más sepa esto.

- No te preocupes…nadie más lo sabrá.- Promete Amy.

- Gracias Amy, ahora…-Se detiene la rubia en su oración.

- ¿ahora qué?- Pregunta extrañada la doctora sabiendo que su amiga siempre tenía palabras de sobra.

- ¿Crees que puedas cuidar las bolsas? Creo que Minako se volvió a meter en problemas.- Solicita apenada la rubia cantante.

Mina se levantó cortando la conversación de tajo. Nunca había agradecido tanto que su pequeña Minako golpeara al niño regordete del área de juegos…

-000-

Rini se encontraba enfundada en su camisón rosa, recostada en su cama mirando hacia su buró, justo donde se encontraba un pequeño jarrón con una rosa roja. El ruido de la puerta la hizo salir de su abstracción.

- hola pequeña.- Saludó un alto hombre de ojos azules.

- papá ¿qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó la chica sonriente al ver a su padre- creí que hoy no vendrías a dormir. Como mamá regresó de su viaje…

- si…bueno…vine a ver como estabas nada mas, y a tomar ropa limpia para regresar al hospital.- Explica ruborizado el doctor.

- lo supuse…-comentó la chica con una tristeza que no pudo ocultar-…como siempre…

- Rini…yo…- Intenta explicar el doctor.

- No te preocupes papá. Lo entiendo. Es tu trabajo y…tú no soportas a mamá.- Explica con dureza la joven.

- Eso no es cierto, pequeña. Es que tengo mucho trabajo y…

- No me mientas. Sé que mamá y tu no se toleran. ¿has pensado en divorciarte de ella?- Pregunta con seriedad la joven de ojos escarlata.

- ¿divorciarnos?- Repite sorprendido el alto cardiólogo- ¿tú que pensarías si tu mamá y yo...?

- ¿se divorciaran? La verdad creo que sería bueno para ambos. Digo. Ya no soy una niña y aun cuando tu eres un buen padre, la tensión entre ustedes…no sé. Es hostigante. tú no quieres estar en casa por no aguantar los gritos de mamá y mamá…bueno…ella tampoco es feliz.- Explica la chica.

- Rini. No pensé que pensaras así…- comenta atónito el hombre del mechón de cabello plateado.

- Si ya se. Soy la inmadura ¿no? La niña caprichosa que no piensa… puedo parecerme mucho a mamá…pero también he aprendido algo de ti…

- Pequeña…estás creciendo-dijo Darien acariciando el rostro de su hija, algo fuera de lo común lo hizo voltear hacia el buró, la rosa roja sobre él lo hizo extrañarse.- ¿y esto?

- Ahh…me la regaló Raymond…Raymond Hagen- Explica Rini.

- ¿Ray? ¿vino a verte? Debería estar en cama, tendré que reñirlo por no guardar reposo.- Dice el cardiólogo a su hija.

- No fue así exactamente…yo fui a su casa.

- ¿en verdad? – se sorprende el doctor de la confesión de la chica.

- Si…

- Hija…¿acaso Raymond te interesa?- Cuestiona el padre.

- Pues…es un chico lindo ¿no lo crees? Jamás me habían regalado una rosa…creí que ya no se utilizaba. En tus tiempos…¿regalabas rosas Rojas?- Cuestiona la del cabello Rosa.- Digo…por que jamás te he visto regalarle una rosa a mamá.

- Una rosa es símbolo de amor, de pasión, de entrega…y si. Yo también las he regalado, al amor de mi vida.- Explica el serio hombre- Para mí, regalar una rosa no es cosa de juegos pequeña, espero que para Raymond tampoco lo sea, aunque…no sé si sea buena idea que ustedes dos…

- ¿seamos novios? Vamos papá. No seas celoso.- Se burla la chica.

- No es eso pequeña…créeme que no es esa mi preocupación.- Lanza con seriedad el maduro hombre.

- ¿entonces?

- No me hagas caso…es solo que estoy poniéndome viejo. Eso es todo.- Afirma él.

- Ay papá…-dijo la chica de cabello rosa sonriendo a su padre y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- te quiero

- Yo también pequeña. Buenas noches.-Comentó Darien besando la frente de su hija.

- Buenas noches…

-000-

La familia Furuhata se encontraba en casa en una típica cena familiar; Thor había sido enviado a dormir muy temprano por indicaciones de su madre. Los chicos y Andrew comían emocionados su spaghetti sin ninguna limitación, mientras Makoto y Lita los miraban con una gran gota de sudor sobre sus cabezas.

- papá. El spaghetti no irá a ningún lado.- Reclama la jovencita de ojos verdes.

- Pequeña. Es que les quedó delicioso.- Comenta el rubio padre sin dejar de comer- me encanta el spaghetti a la "Furuhata"

- Mas bien a la "Kino" mi vida…lo creé mucho antes de casarme contigo, tiene nombre de soltera.- Interviene la famosa cocinera.

- No es justo mi amor. A Todos tus platillos deliciosos les llamas "a la Kino" y los horrorosos los llamas "a la Furuhata". – Se queja Andrew.

- Eso no es verdad amor.- Responde con una extraña voz de ternura la alta madre de cuatro chicos.

- ¿no es verdad? ¡Por favor!- agrega indignado el señor Furuhata- ¿cómo llamaste a tu hígado encebollado?

- Pues "hígado a la Furuhata".- contesta ella.

- ¿cómo llamas a esa papilla que le hacías a nuestros hijos con chíncharos?.- Vuelve a cuestionar el hombre.

- "papilla a la Furuhata" pero no es mala.- Se apresura a aclarar la chef.

- ¡Era horrible!.- agregó Makoto haciendo cara de asco.

- Si. Yo también la odiaba.- Apoya Andy.

- Y yo también, estaba malísima.- Se une Motoki.

- Mmhhmm, ninguno de ustedes valora mis esfuerzos.- Se queja la ofendida madre.

- Ay querida. Claro que si. Sabes que eres la mejor cocinera del mundo. ¿verdad muchachos?.- lanza condescendiente el padre de familia.

- Si.

- Claro

- Por supuesto

- Bien.-dijo Lita con rasgo de felicidad.- ¡más les vale!

- Mamá. Papá nos dijo que querían hablarnos de algo- Comenta Andy- ¿todo bien?

- Pues…-La sonrisa de Lita se apagó con el comentario de su hijo-yo…

- Querida…-Andrew tomó su mano presionándola- prometimos que lo haríamos…juntos

- Mamá…papá. Algo pasa ¿verdad?- Insiste Makoto dejando de comer al ver la seriedad en el rostro de sus padres.

- ¿qué? - Intervino Motoki hablando con una albóndiga mal masticada en la boca absorto al tema hasta ese momento - ¿de qué hablan?

- Pues…es que…hace unas semanas fui al doctor, no me había sentido muy bien

- ¿Qué tienes mamá? ¿estás enferma?.- Preguntó Motoki preocupado haciendo su plato hacia un lado- ¿qué te pasa?

- Me hicieron estudios…y no salí del todo bien.- Explica la matriarca.

- Mamá…

- Los doctores creen que puede ser cáncer…-Confiesa la guapa mujer con voz entrecortada, la mano fuerte de su esposo presionando la suya la hizo tomar valor para continuar- y el viernes me operan, el doctor sacará el tumor para analizarlo.

- Mamá,..¿te van a operar?.- cuestiona preocupado Motoki.

- No es algo muy grave. No se preocupen hijos.- Sonríe la guapa mujer.

- El cáncer es grave.-dijo Makoto Seriamente- no nos quieras engañar

- Bueno. Es verdad…Pero aun no sabemos si es cáncer, pero el doctor dice, que estamos a tiempo, el tumor no se ve muy grande y a tiempo muchas cosas pueden resolverse.-Asegura la mujer.

- Pero…te van a operar…-comenta Andy seriamente preocupado.

- Así es…pero no quiero caras tristes. No quiero lágrimas, no quiero debilidades, necesito a mi familia fuerte, unida, eso es lo que su padre y yo les hemos enseñado desde que eran pequeños ¿no es así?.-Reclama Lita con una integridad envidiable.

- Si mamá.

- Su madre y yo decidimos informarles a ustedes porque ya no son unos niños y decidimos que tienen la fortaleza para lidiar con esto, no nos hagan sentir que nos equivocamos.- Informa en un tono serio bastante raro en él el rubio padre.

- No papá. Tienes razón.-dijo Andy formalmente- Ya no somos unos niños y nosotros queremos estar contigo, mamá.

- Si. Apoyarte, -agregó Makoto- ayudar en lo que se necesite.

- Y cuidarte mucho.-comentó Motoki.

- Gracias chicos. Ustedes son mi orgullo….Nuestro orgullo. – Se alegra la señora Furuhata.

- Te queremos mucho mamá

Los tres chicos se levantaron para rodear a su madre en un efusivo y poco común abrazo. Andrew y Lita se dejaron envolver en esa demostración de cariño. Los gemelos y Makoto por la etapa en la que se encontraban no solían demostrar su cariño. Pero definitivamente los hacía muy felices.  
>Eran esos detalles los que los hacían darse cuenta que habían elegido el camino correcto al educar a sus hijos. Tal vez no eran adinerados, pero en definitiva, Lita y Andrew Furuhata eran millonarios…<p>

-000-

**¡chicos y chicas!**

**les dejo otro cachito de "Secretos del pasado" ¿ven por qué le puse secretos del pasado y no algo así como "no me salieron las cuentas" o " a mi se me hace que esos chamacos son mios" :p Pues si amigüitos de la creación...esta Gente tiene muchos muchos secretitos que iremos descubriendo cachito a cachito :P**

**Les cuento que finalmente después de penar mas de un mes...YA TENGO LAPTOPCITA !si señor. Ahora si. A chambear y chambear para darle duro a los fics. y a todas es historias que tengo en mente .**

**Mil gracias a : Hikaru, Made, Clara y Dianarr07 por leer ésta disparatada historia. Gracias chicas. Me motivan a seguir publicando :)**

**Lector silencioso...También gracias :)**

**Hasta la próxima :)**


	14. Una Nueva Ilusión

**Secretos del pasado**

**CAPITULO 14**

"**Una Nueva Ilusión"**

Rei se encontraba sentada ante el gran espejo de su tocador, desmaquillándose; un alto hombre de cabello castaño y terribles ojos negros entró en la habitación.

- buenas noches –Saludó él.

- hola.-Regresó ella el saludo mirándolo a través de la luna de su espejo.- ¿cómo te fue?

- Muy bien. Recibí a varios posibles inversionistas. el Hagen´s Paradise de la costa será inmenso, aunque tarde un poco más de lo planeado en construirse.- Promete James.

- Me da gusto.

- No te veo muy convencida.- Gruñe el hombre mientras saca su pijama del cajón.

- No. En serio. Me da gusto.-Asegura ella- Que tu y yo no seamos, bueno…tu sabes, no significa que no me den gusto tus logros ¿no lo crees?

- Bueno… no somos precisamente los mejores amigos.- Explica él caminando al baño a cambiarse.

- Pero no por eso tengo que llevarme mal contigo. ¿no lo crees?- responde la bella asiática.

- Como sea. ¿qué quieres?- Responde James saliendo del baño con una pijama en gris - Porque tu amabilidad no es muy común.

- Solo intentaba ser amable. Pero descuida, eso no volverá a pasar- Dijo Rei levantándose de su silla y yendo a la cama a acostarse.

- Oye. Estaba pensando…-Cambia el tema el señor Hagen.

- ¿qué?

- Bueno…en un par de meses será el cumpleaños de los chicos. Y en un par de días inauguraremos en Hagen´s Palace de Tokio. No sé qué opines. Pero ¿qué tal una fiesta de cumpleaños ahí para los chicos? – Ofrece James.

- Sería genial.- Acepta la mujer de ojos violeta- Creo que a Danielle le encantaría. No estoy muy segura de que a Raymond le agrade tanto, pero…al menos pasará un buen momento con sus primos. ¿En verdad…no te molesta?

- No. Claro que no. He visto crecer a esos chicos, celebrar su mayoría de edad con ellos sería fenomenal.- Comenta el hombre de ojos de noche en un tono que Rei no le conocía.

- ¿fenomenal?- Repite sorprendida la delgada señora Hagen analizando al hombre que tenía frente a ella- ¿pasó algo en el viaje?

- Nada. Nada…solo…pasé un muy buen tiempo, me relajé, el hotel quedará fantástico. Ver los planos me alegró bastante- Explica James.

- Me da gusto que la pasaras bien; pese a que fue un viaje de negocios, deberías salir más seguido, te hace bien.-Anima la mujer.

- Si…tienes razón…me hace mucho bien…-Acepta él con una peculiar sonrisa en su rostro.

- Buenas noches James. Descansa.-Se despide ella dándole la espalda al hombre a su lado.

- Buenas noches Rei…

James se recostó en su lado de la inmensa cama en la que dormía con esa bella mujer desde hace quince años.  
>Estaba acostumbrado ya a dormir como extraños desde la misma noche en que se casó con Rei; A fin de cuentas con su matrimonio ambos habían sacado provecho. Ambos obtuvieron una ventaja y ahora, después de tanto tiempo no sentía coraje ni odio por esa mujer que estaba del otro lado de la cama. Justo ahora, después de tanto, sentía que tal vez hasta podrían ser amigos.<p>

-000-

Darien se encontraba en la cocina de su casa preparándose unos huevos estrellados vestido con un pantalón de vestir azul marino y una camisa color celeste que hacía resaltar sus brillantes ojos. Una rubia mujer apareció en la cocina con cara de cansancio.

- buenos días Serena.-Saludó él- No te ves muy bien

- no en realidad.-Afirmó ella.

- ¿algún problema con Sammy?-Inquirió Darien con sincera preocupación.

- ¿con Sammy? Ahhh si claro. No, no. Solo un viaje pesado

- De acuerdo- Aceptó él regresando su atención a la cacerola ante él.

- Me parece tan extraño encontrarte aquí en casa.-Comenta la mujer a modo de reclamo.

- No te preocupes. Mi iré pronto. –Asegura él.

- Claro. Lo imaginé. Por cierto, no olvides dejar…

- ¿mi tarjeta de crédito?-Termina Darien la oración bastante repetida por su esposa- Si. Lo sé. No te preocupes. Serena…

- ¿sí? Dime

- ¿podrías estar más al pendiente de Rini?-Pide el alto hombre con tono preocupado- La he notado algo…no sé, diferente…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con diferente? ¿acaso estas juzgando la forma en que he criado a nuestra hija?-Reclama ella.

- Claro que no. Es solo que me preocupa, he recibido reportes del colegio-Explica él-He hablado con ella, pero sus maestros están preocupados, ha reñido con Danielle y…

- Danielle. ¡otra vez los hijos de Rei Hino te preocupan más que tu propia hija!-Explota la rubia de largas coletas- ¿hasta cuando Darien?

- Serena estás loca.-Responde él, negando con la cabeza.

- ¡niégame que te preocupan esos mocosos! ¡niégame que te importan más que nuestra hija!-Grita ella aun más enfurecida- anda. He ido al hospital y me han dicho como pasas tiempo con ese hijo de Rei. Jamás he conseguido que pases tiempo con Rini o conmigo pero pasas las tardes enteras con ese bastardo

- ¡ya te dije que no les llames así! –Exige él con notoria molestia.

- Ellos no son tus hijos, Darien. Rini sí. ¿o es acaso que tu interés por ellos es por qué quieres acercarte a su madre? –Pregunta ella notando como Darien mira hacia el lado opueso de la cocina- Maldito infeliz. ¡Seguro sigues enamorado de esa Perra!

- ¡Te prohíbo llamar así a Rei!- Explotó el alto pelinegro con los ojos Inyectados de sangre- . ¿y quieres saberlo? Si. Sigo amándola, jamás la he podido olvidar y tu siempre lo has sabido ¿no es así?

- ¿qué me estás queriendo decir?-Cambia la rubia completamente su actitud, mostrándose vulnerable ante él con falsas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- No finjamos. Quitémonos las caretas.- Invita él- Tú siempre has sabido que Rei es la mujer de mi vida. Que la amo, sabes que siempre ha estado en mi mente, en mi corazón y aun así te empeñaste en esto que no nos hace felices ni a ti ni a mí.

- ¡si no hemos sido felices ha sido culpa tuya, no mía!-Reclama ella.

- Tal vez…pero no ha habido día de mi vida que no me he arrepentido de haberme casado contigo.- Comenta Darien con una sinceridad atemorizante.

- ¡pues lo mismo digo!- Responde ella con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos, tal vez lágrimas de rabia- ¿pero sabes algo? me da mucho gusto saber que esa Perra perdió. ¡que no pudo ganarme! Fui yo la que se quedó contigo ¡yo gané!

- ¿tu ganaste? Creo Serena… que en este juego todos perdimos…-dijo Darien para tomar sus llaves y salir de casa en silencio.

- ¡Maldito Darien! ¡vuelve aquí! -gritó Serena arrojando un florero hacia el pasillo por el que su esposo salió segundos antes.

- ¿otra vez peleando mamá?-Cuestionó una jovencita alta de cabello rosa.

- ¡Rini! Me asustaste-Reclamó la señora Spencer.

- Mamá. ¿otra vez estabas peleando con papá? ¿no te cansas?.- Cuestiona la chica que estaba bastante acostumbrada a escuchar los pleitos de sus padres.

- Rini. No te metas. Son cosas de mayores.-Exige la rubia.

- Como sea…pero, llevas desde que tengo uso de razón peleando con papá y el lleva toda la vida escapando de ti.-Recuerda la chica.

- Eso es porque tu padre es un maldito egoísta- Explica la de ojos azules.

- Como sea.- Responde la chica con fastidio-¿cómo puedes vivir así?

- ¿no tienes algo más que hacer?- Reclama la madre de la joven mientras camina hacia el refrigerador a buscar "algo".

- Si. Me terminaré de arreglar para ir al colegio.- Comenta Rini- Por cierto. Saliendo me voy a ir de compras al centro comercial con mis amigas.

- Como quieras- Responde con desinterés la señora Spencer.

- Ahh…mamá. Tal vez te entreguen un reporte de conducta. Resulta que Danielle Hagen y yo tuvimos una "pequeña discusión"

- ¿es por eso que traes ese raspón en la pierna y la mejilla hinchada?- Cuestiona la madre

- Si…-Acepta Rini mientras agacha la cabeza.

- Espero que al menos la dejaras peor…-Responde Serena mientras se sirve un vaso de jugo de Naranja.

- Pues la verdad es que no….es muy fuerte y Makoto Furuhata estaba ahí. ¡ese Monstruo!- Comenta molesta la muchacha.

- Malditos Furuhata.- Reta la rubia.

- Mamá ¿por qué odias tanto a los Furuhata? Desde que era pequeña recuerdo que me decías que no debía hacer amistad con ellos, y he podido ver que odias a Lita igual o más que a Rei…- evoca la jovencita.

- Eso es algo de lo que no hablaré contigo ahora…vete a la escuela o llegarás tarde.- Responde la Señora Spencer dando la espalda a la chica.

- Como quieras. me voy…

- De acuerdo.

- Mamá…

- ¿qué?

- He escuchado que en casos como el de ustedes, el divorcio es la mejor opción…deberías de pensarlo. Adiós.

Rini salió de la cocina dejando a Serena sorprendida y en silencio. Jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de divorciarse de Darien. Darien era suyo y solo suyo, sin importar que no lo amara ni él a ella. Pero ahora el divorcio no era una opción tan descabellada como podía haberse imaginado antes…

-000-

El día de colegio había pasado sin ningún contratiempo para Makoto, salvo que ésta ocasión había preferido no ir a sus clases vespertinas con la señorita Kaioh.

Danielle por su parte había preferido ir a sus clases de música. No todos los días se tenía la oportunidad de aprender música de una de las violinistas más reconocidas del mundo.  
>Ese día Lita había regresado temprano a casa, aunque no lo aceptaba, su próxima operación la tenía bastante preocupada, aunque, no le preocupaba tanto como la tristeza con la que observaba a su hija…<p>

- hola mamá. Ya vine - Dijo Motoki entrando acompañado a casa de un alto chico de cabello negro y piel morena.

- Motoki. Llegaste tarde- Regaña la alta mujer.

- Ahh mamá ¿es que lo has olvidado? Hoy fue día de castigo.- Recuerda el jovencito su horario de castigos en el colegio.

- Lo olvidaba. ¿dónde está Andy?- Pregunta la madre.

- Fue a casa de Ray. Fue a llevarle la tarea. – Explica el alto rubio mientras busca algo que comer.

- ¿pero por qué no lo hizo Makoto? Ella la había estado llevando.

- No sé. Solo dijo que no podía, que tenía cosas que hacer.- Responde Motoki mientras abre el galletero para robar un par de galletas de nuez.

- Pero si se vino directo a casa, está encerrada en su recámara….

- ¿Makoto está en casa?- Se sorprende el hermano Mayor de la chica. Sabiendo que desde que sus primos regresaron de Norteamérica Makoto se la pasaba con Danielle o con Raymond.

- Si. Me preocupa tu hermana, Motoki. La veo muy triste, hasta llorosa.-Comparte la castaña.

- Mmhhmm. Eso no me gusta. Mamá.- Comenta el alto jovencito- Te presento a mi amigo Steve, nos conocimos en detención y quería pedirte permiso para ir al cine con él. ¿Qué te parece si invito a Makoto?

- ¿detención?-Repite no muy convencida la preocupada madre- No lo sé Motoki…

- Anda mamá. Creo que le haría bien a Mako salir con nosotros ¿no lo crees? – Comenta Motoki sabiendo que sus palabras llevaban algo de razón.

- Si…tal vez tengas razón. Chicos, coman algunas galletas en lo que voy con Makoto. Iré a convencerla de salir con ustedes.

- Fueron las palabras de Lita saliendo quien salió de la cocina y dejó a solas a los chicos.

- ¿tu hermana irá con nosotros?-comento Steve algo serio.

- Si. Te agradará.- Promete el jovencito.

- Pero veremos "la batalla de los zombis contra godzilla" esa no es una película que quiera ver una chica.- Reta el moreno.

- No te preocupes. La convenceremos de verla. Aunque me cueste el lavar los trastes durante un mes.-Asegura el joven Furuhata.

- ¿y cómo es Makoto? –Pregunta el deportista-¿es bonita?

- No se. Es una chica. Y es mi hermana. ¿Qué se yo?

- Lita entró a la habitación de Makoto en silencio. Su hija se encontraba recostada en su cama, podía escucharla sollozar. Pudo ver que observaba llorosa una fotografía pero al percatarse de que alguien estaba ahí, rápidamente escondió la fotografía bajo la almohada y secó sus lágrimas.

- Makoto. Hija. ¿estás bien?- Preguntó la madre mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama de la chica.

- Si mamá. Muy bien.- Responde la jovencita mientras disimuladamente seca sus lágrimas- ¿por qué?

- Creí escucharte llorar.- explica la madre mientras acaricia el cabello de la muchacha.

- ¿llorar yo? Para nada.- Niega la chica.

- Pequeña. Quiero pedirte un favor.- Explica la madre llamando la atención de la muchacha que clava sus ojos en los de la chica- Tu hermano Motoki vino con un amigo, lo conoció en "detención" quieren ir al cine. ¿podrías ir con ellos para asegurarte de que no se metan en problemas?

- Mamá…no lo sé…no me siento bien.- Responde la señorita Furuhata intentando librarse de su encomienda.

- Anda. Por favor. Me esfuerzo por que tu hermano no pise la correccional de menores aun.- Bromea Lita.

- Bien. Iré con ellos, pero solo porque no quiero que te preocupes.- Responde Makoto regalando una sonrisa a su madre.

- Pequeña…-La llama Lita.

- ¿si?

- Deberías de cambiarte.- Le sugiere.

- ¿para qué?

- No sabes en qué momento puedes encontrar un chico lindo.- Asegura la señora Furuhata.

- Eso no me interesa mamá- Asegura la chica.

- Anda…ponte uno de esos lindos vestidos que tienes ¿si? Te hará sentir mejor. Eres muy Linda Makoto. No temas mostrar tu belleza.-Aconseja Lita.

- Bien. Me cambiaré.- Reta la chica no muy convencida- Dile al tonto de Motoki que más le vale que no quiera que veamos una película de zombis, o de muertos, o de destazados.

- Se lo diré.

-000-

Rei llegó a casa después de estar revisando las cuentas en Crown. Ese día Lita había decidido pasarlo con su familia. No la juzgaba, podía ver pese a su negativa el nerviosismo en ella por la próxima operación. Apoyarla a revisar las cuentas y sacar los pendientes de Crown era algo que no le molestaba en absoluto. Sobre todo sabiendo que con esto le -daría un poco de paz a su amiga.

- Estacionó su camioneta en la entrada de la casa y entró en silencio, encontrándose el recibidor de su casa infestado con decenas de arreglos de rosas rojas. Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de su rostro, se acercó tomando una de las tarjetas, aunque no venía firmada, sabía quién las enviaba.

- señora Hagen.- La llamó alguien a sus espaldas.

- Shina. Me asustaste.- Se sobresaltó la señora Hagen que brincó al estudiar a su empleada.

- Le trajeron estos arreglos de rosas dijeron que eran para usted.- Explica la muchacha.

- Gracias Shina.- Agradece la mujer de ojos violeta- ¿y Raymond?

- En su habitación.-Responde la empleada- El joven Andy está con él.

- ¿y Danielle?

- No ha llegado de sus clases de música. –Explica la empleada.

- Gracias Shina. Puedes retirarte.

- Si.-Respondió la joven empleada saliendo de la sala y dejando a solas a la bella mujer de ojos violeta.

Rei tomó una de las tarjetas y asegurándose de estar a solas abrió uno de los pequeños sobres.

- "para la única mujer que he amado en mi vida" te ama "Tu tuxedo Mask".- el timbre de la casa sonó y Rei embelesada abrió la puerta sin revisar quién estaba detrás de ella, una rubia mujer de coletas entró sin ser invitada- Serena.

- Hola Rei.-La saludó irónica la Rubia de largas coletas- ¿cómo estás?

- Bien…pero me parece raro que vengas a visitarme…desde la cena no había sabido de ti- Comenta con desconfianza la de ojos violeta.

- Bueno…estuve ocupada- Responde la de ojos azules - que lindas rosas Rojas…me hacen recordar a un hombre que solía usarlas de estandarte.

- …

Serena caminó hacia uno de los arreglos tomando una de las tarjetas y leyéndola en voz alta

- "después de tantos años, solo hay una verdad…Te amo. tuyo siempre: Tu tuxedo Mask"…valla, valla… ¿qué tenemos aquí?

- Serena….puedo explicarlo.-Se apenó la de cabello negro- Yo no se…

- No…no te preocupes. Esto es tan normal de Darien. Engañarme con cuanta zorra se le pase por enfrente. Enfermeras, doctoras ¡pacientes! ¿pero sabes algo? al final. Darien siempre regresa a casa, con su esposa a la cual adora. Ten cuidado…contigo pasará igual, solo quiere revivir viejos momentos, viejas pasiones; cuando se canse, volverá a dejarte…como siempre lo hace.- Comentó la de coletas rubia con maldad.

- … sal de mi casa.-Exigió Rei abriendo la puerta de la casa.

- No te preocupes. Ya me voy. Solo vine a decirte que te alejes de mi esposo. Lo que tenemos es nuestro, es real y no lo vamos a perder por ti. Lo que le pasa a Darien es que ve en tus mocosos a los otros hijos que no pudimos tener, porque ¿sabes? El quería tener más hijos, pero…ya no pudo. Tú sabes, los años no pasan en vano y simplemente le fue físicamente imposible. El se hizo estudios. Pero simplemente no era viable…-Explica Serena.

- ¿por qué me dices eso?

- Solo para que lo sepas. Ahora me voy. ¿sabes? Yo no guardaría esas rosas ¿qué dirá tu esposo sobre el hecho de que otro hombre te mande flores?

- Sal de mi casa

- Como quieras…ahhh por cierto- Serena sacó un sobre de su bolso entregándoselo a Rei- ten

- ¿qué es esto?

- La invitación para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rini. Somos amigas ¿creíste que no te invitaría? Por favor…

- Sal de aquí o te sacaré yo misma…

- Bien. Hasta pronto querida.

Serena salió de la casa de Rei con una mirada triunfal, el hacer pasar un mal rato a ésta mujer la hacía demasiado feliz como para dejarlo de lado. Rei arrancó las tarjetas de todos los ramos de rosas y mandó llamar a Shina. Le ordenó que llevara todos esos ramos al "centro médico de Tokio" al área de cardiología y no diera más explicaciones. Nadie más se dio cuenta, pero esa noche Rei se encerró en su cuarto y lloró amargamente por haberse permitido creer por un segundo en las mentiras de Darien, de nuevo…

-000-

Makoto había salido finalmente al cine con su hermano Motoki y ese extraño chico bastante mayor que ellos llamado "Steve" ese extraño y serio chico de piel morena parecía fascinado con algo más que la película, que finalmente después de la pataleta de Makoto no había sido "la batalla de los zombis Vs Godzilla" sino "el amor nunca muere" con el galán de moda. Al salir, Motoki había conocido ya a una chica en la función con la que se apartó de su hermana y amigo para coquetear.

Finalmente, Makoto y Steve se quedaron solos en el área de comida esperando por Motoki.

- y bien Steve ¿tienes algún apellido?-Pregunta la castaña.

- Claro. Hyuga. – Respondió el chico quitándose la chaqueta.

- Oh…-Makoto se quedó perdida en uno de sus grandes brazos que tenía un enorme tatuaje de un tigre- valla… eres un chico malo Steve.

- ¿por esto?- Señala el chico su tatuaje.- me gusta. Me recuerda lo que soy…

- Interesante-comenta la castaña-¿un asechador?

- Un guerrero…

- Oh ya veo. Deberías utilizar tu "espíritu aguerrido" para algo más que pelear, chico.-Se burla la joven de ojos esmeralda.

- ¿qué intentas decirme?-Se extraña el moreno.

- Vamos. Se ve que eres mucho más grande que Motoki ¿cuántos años tienes? –Cuestiona ella.

- Veintidós

- ¿no eres algo grandecito para ir en preparatoria?-Se burla Makoto.

- Jajajaja -el serio chico comenzó a reír a carcajadas, algo que parecía poco común en el- ¿tú crees que? Jajajajaja ¿tú crees que yo estudio la preparatoria? Jajajaja. Eres graciosa Makoto, igual que tu hermano

- ¿te estás burlando de mi?-Se ofende la alta muchacha.

- No. No. Para nada. Es solo que…no soy estudiante, Makoto.-Aclara él.

- ¿ahh no?

- No. bueno. si, pero Estudio la universidad. Tengo una beca por el foot ball. La señorita Tenoh a veces da clases ahí también. De atletismo, claro está. Le agrado ¿sabes? Me dijo que tendría "algo" que hacer terminando las clases ésta semana. Y sabe que algo de dinero extra nunca me viene mal, me ofreció pagarme por hacer su trabajo de "guardería de revoltosos" como ella suele llamar a los chicos en detención, así que, ahí conocí a tu hermano, es un chico algo inquieto pero bastante divertido.

- Ya veo…discúlpame-Se apenó ella.

- Deberías de dejar de juzgar a las personas por la primera impresión, niña.-Comenta él.

- ¿niña?

- Eso eres, una niña

- ¡no me gusta que me llamen niña!-Retó Makoto.

- Para mi eres una niña…aunque una niña muy linda…-Aclara él.

- ¿qué? -Makoto se sonrojó con el comentario de Steve- ¿crees que soy linda?

- Mucho…-Dice Steve.

- Gra…gracias…

- Chicos. Listo. ¡la tarde ha sido exitosa! Tengo una cita ¿pueden creerlo?-se escucha la voz del Hermano Mayor de Makoto que llega con un papel con un número celular.

- ¿Cómo no hacerlo Motoki? Tu eres así. Un coqueto de primera ¿qué fue de la chica de la cafetería?-Se burla su hermana.

- Vamos…soy demasiado guapo para atarme a una sola mujer

- Indudablemente. -agregó el chico del tatuaje a modo de broma- ¿vamos a cenar?

- Yo estoy algo cansada. Preferiría ir a casa. Si no les molesta.- Se disculpa la muchachita.

- ¡Vamos hermana! ¡divirtámonos! –Suplica el Rubio.

- Motoki. Mañana tenemos colegio. Seguro Steve tendrá cosas que hacer, cosas más importantes que pasar la tarde con unos niños como tú y yo.-Comenta la chica con un énfasis especial en la palabra "niños"

- Claro que no. Anda. Tengo hambre.-Insiste Motoki.

- Quiero ir a casa.-Se queja ella.

- Bien "niña" iremos a casa, los llevaré.-Interviene Steve en tono serio.

- Bien. -dijo Makoto caminando por delante con notable molestia, Steve la siguió algo divertido y Motoki caminó detrás de ellos sin tener la menor idea de que mosca les había picado a esos dos.

- Bien

-000-

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Raymond había regresado a clases. Todo seguía aparentemente normal, salvo que ahora el chico de los ojos violeta pasaba todo su tiempo libre con Rini, y ese horroroso gnomo de cabello rosa había invitado a toda la clase a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Los chicos Furuhata y Danielle sospechaban que la amabilidad de la chica era para quedar bien con los maestros del colegio, pero Ray no pensaba igual.

Makoto y Danielle compartían su almuerzo en silencio bajo un árbol, la chica de ojos azules rompió el silencio.

- oye Mako.

- ¿si?-Respondió la castaña.

- ¿y cómo te fue en el cine con Motoki y su guapo amigo?-Pregunta interesada la de cabello negro.

- ¿quién? ¿Steve? Es detestable. Me llamó "niña" ¿puedes creerlo? Si soy toda una mujer.- Se queja la de ojos verdes.

- Jajaja. Mako, es que para un chico como Steve tú o yo somos unas niñas. No te lo tomes personal, hasta parece que te gusta.-comentó divertida la señorita Hagen.

- ¿gustarme? Para nada. Si a "gustar" vamos. Entonces hablemos de ti y de Andy.-Dio en el clavo la de ojos Jade.

- ¿Andy y yo? Estás loca.-Alegó Danielle- Claro que no.

- Claro que si. El es muy considerado contigo. Ambos se ven con esos ojitos de borreguito siempre. Te llama "Dany" y siempre te observa. Te compra detallitos. Si eso no es estar enamorado…pues no sé lo que es.-Se burla Makoto.

- Bueno…la verdad es que…si…siento muchas cosas por él…pero. ¡me desespera! Jamás me dice nada.-Se queja la temperamental Danielle con su amiga.

- Si. Pero entiende. Tú has crecido con nosotros, yo no tengo que decírtelo, lo sabes…mis hermanos son unos tontos. En diversos sentidos.-Explica la castaña.

- Lo sé… solo quisiera que Andy fuera más directo.-agrega Danielle.

- Al menos sabes que te quiere… -dijo Mako con rasgo de tristeza.

- ¿por qué lo dices Mako? Es por el tonto de mi hermano ¿verdad? Te duele verlo con la espantosa de Rini. ¡no se que tiene en la cabeza mi hermano!-comenta Molesta la de ojos azules.

- No. No es por Ray. ¿cómo crees?.- miente la señorita Furuhata.

- Ay claro que sí. Eso lo ha de haber heredado del tonto de mi padre. –Deduce la gemela del eludido.

- ¿de tu papá? Danielle. ¿ya confirmaste quién es tu papá? ¿ya te lo dijo mi tía Rei?-Pregunta sorprendida la de ojos verdes.

- No. Cómo crees. A veces creo que mi mamá se llevará ese secreto a la tumba.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que….-Andy llegó corriendo hacia donde estaban las chicas.

- chicas. Las estaba buscando ¿dónde se habían metido?

- Estamos aquí desde que tocó el timbre de salida. Más bien ¿dónde estaba ustedes?-Lo regaña su hermana menor.

- Motoki está jugando con Steve Hyuga en las canchas.-Explica Andy- Yo preferí venir con ustedes.

- Tienes hambre ¿verdad hermanito?-Se burla Makoto.

- Claro que si. Dame de tu almuerzo-Dijo Andy arrebatando la caja de su almuerzo a Makoto- ¿y Ray?

- Con la boba de Rini. Cómo siempre. Seguro viendo con él lo de su fiesta.-Responde Danielle.

- Ah si claro. La tonta fiesta.

- Andy…-llama la chica de ojos celestes.

- Dime. Dany

- ¿con quién irás a la fiesta de Rini?-Le pregunta sonriente la de cabello negro.

- Pues claro que contigo. ¿Con quién más?-Responde el rubio mientras come un camarón del almuerzo de su hermana.

- Ash. ¡ me choca que me tomes por segura!-Explota molesta la señorita Hagen.

- ¿qué? ¿pero por qué? ¿acaso no quieres ir conmigo?-dijo Andy extrañado.

- Olvídalo y ¡no iré contigo!

- ¿y con quién irás entonces?- Pregunta molesto el guapo muchacho.

- ¡Con alguien que se tome la molestia en pedírmelo!-Grita Danielle tomando sus cosas y levantándose para irse de ahí.

- ¿qué demonios le pasa a Danielle hoy?-pregunta el rubio a su hermana al ver alejarse a su prima.

- ¿no tienes idea?-Inquiere Makoto.

- Claro que no.

- Si. Definitivamente heredaste la inteligencia de papá.-Se burla ella.

- ¿por qué?

- No me preguntes a mí. Tonto. Ve con ella. Pregúntale que es lo que le pasa.

- Pero está enojada.-Responde asustado el rubio.

- Anda cobarde. Muévete o te quedarás sin pareja para la fiesta de la pelirosada.-Empuja la alta chica a su hermano

- Si. Ya voy. -dijo Andy levantándose hacia donde había visto a Danielle correr.

- Hermano tonto.

comentó Makoto mientras seguía comiendo su almuerzo. A lo lejos podía observar a su hermano practicando football con Steve Hyuga. Una voz chillona la hizo romper su concentración.

- Valla monstruo …veo que te han dejado sola. Hasta tu familia de deformidades se aleja de ti. Si que debe ser terrible-Se burla la chica de ojos color rubí.

- Rini. Vete de aquí ¿no tienes que estar en algún lugar jugando con los sentimientos de Raymond?-Comenta Makoto.

- Claro que si. Pero te vi sola y no pude evitar venir a molestarte. Es tan divertido-Agrega la delgada pelirosa.

- Rini. Algún día Ray se dará cuenta del monstruo que eres y te dejará

- Claro que no lo hará. ¿sabes por qué?-Responde con cinismo Rini- Porque yo soy bonita y tu no. Porque soy lista y tu no y porque Ray me quiere a mí y no a ti.

- ¿y eso a mí que me importa?-Finge no afligirse la alta castaña.

- ¿qué te importa? Claro que te importa. ¿crees que no he visto como lo ves? Sé que te gusta. ¿pero sabes algo? jamás te querrá ¿Cómo crees que te querría a ti y no a mí?-Suelta una carcajada la hija de los Spencer.

- No estoy de humor. ¿quieres largarte?-Comenta molesta la castaña.

- Claro. ¿te cuento un secreto? Voy a las canchas a besarme con Sebastian en lo que tú "primito" me encuentra. Necesito divertirme. Ray es taaan respetuoso que hasta siento que me quedaré dormida.-Confiesa la frívola joven entre carcajadas.

- ¡Te detesto! - grita Makoto levantándose del suelo y tirando a Rini de las coletas- ¡retráctate!

- ¡claro que no!

- ¡hazlo!-dijo Makoto despeinando a Rini, mientras ella la intentaba aruñar fallidamente.

- ¡no!-Insistió la de las coletas.

- ¡retráctate!

Tardó solo un par de segundos para que un gran círculo de chicos y chicas rodearan a Makoto y Rini. Algunos gritaban animados mientras otros tantos les pedían que se detuvieran. Los gritos de una conocida y temida profesora hicieron que las chicas detuvieran de golpe su batalla.

- ¿qué pasa aquí?

- Profesora Tenoh.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Cuestionó la rubia en tono imperativo.

- Profesora… lo que pasa es que Makoto me golpeó. Dice que no soporta que una niña tan linda como yo tenga una fiesta de cumpleaños y ella no. Yo le dije que con gusto la invito. ¡pero es una salvaje!-lloró Rini escandalosamente.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!-Grita enfurecida la de ojos verdes.

- Bien Makoto. No es la primera de tus faltas. Creo que te has ganado una visita a detención.-Comenta Haruka con seriedad.

- ¡pero profesora Tenoh!-Se queja Makoto.

- Sin peros. Saliendo de clases quiero que vayas a detención.

- ¡pero!

- O llamaré a tu madre-se juega el "as" la temperamental Haruka Tenoh.

- Está bien….pero ella miente-Dice Makoto alejándose de todos molesta.

- No le haga caso profesora. Usted sabe que yo sería incapaz…

- Ve a hacer tus cosas Spencer.-Indica no muy convencida la alta corredora del viento.

-000-

En otra esquina del colegio. Una jovencita de cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules se sentaba en una banca cerca de la reja con notoria molestia. A los pocos instantes un rubio joven de ojos verdes llegó.

- Dany. ¿puedo saber que te molesta?-Inquiere Andrew Jr.

- ¡NADA! Vete.-Exige enfurecida la bella chica.

- Dany. Por favor. No te pongas así.-Se acerca temeroso de la reacción de la chica el joven de cabellera rubia.

- ¿quieres que no me ponga así? ¡Te odio Andrew Furuhata Kino!- grita fuera de sí la chica.

- ¿pero por qué me dices eso? eso es terrible. –Se apena el chico.

- Pues así es. Te odio y no iré contigo a la fiesta de la detestable de Rini. ¡Y no quiero verte!

- Entonces creo que tenemos un gran problema Rini. Porque yo quiero verte todos los días de mi vida. Quiero verte siempre. –Confiesa sonrojado el alto joven.

- ¿cómo?-Pregunta sorprendida ella.

- Me encanta ver esos hermosos ojos azules tuyos. Me encanta tu sonrisa. Y me encanta cuando te enojas, aunque prefiero cuando no te enojas conmigo y te enojas con alguien más. Porque es muy divertido. Adoro ver cuando no te gusta la comida por qué haces unos gestos muy tiernos y…

- Si. Es bueno que quieras mucho a "tu prima" ahora vete. Quiero estar sola.-Se cruza de brazos la jovencita ignorándolo.

- Pero Dany. Tu para mí no eres solo "mi prima" ¿es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?-Comenta el joven.

- ¿darme cuenta? ¿de qué?-Se voltea la chica para ver de frente a Andy.

Andy se sentó en la banca junto a Danielle tomándola de las manos.

- de que te amo tontita. –Explica el rubio mientras arcaría la mejilla de ella.

- Tu, me…¿me amas?

- Claro que si. Es que a veces soy un poco tonto para decir con palabras lo que siento, creí que te darías cuenta.-Asegura él.

- Es que… debes de ser un poco más específico…Andy ¡no soy adivina!-Se queja ella.

- Perdón, Dany. No es que te tome por segura…es que… tu eres una gran parte de mi mundo y si me dicen "Andy. ¿con quién irás al cine?" en automático pienso "con Dany". Si me dicen "Andy, ¿con quién irás a la fiesta?" yo pienso "con Dany".-Explica con dificultad el chico Furuhata ganándose una sonrisa de Danielle.

- ¿estás intentando decir que soy tu mundo?-Se sonroja ella.

- ¿ves? Tu eres la lista en ésta relación.-Asegura Andy.

- ¿tenemos una relación?-dijo divertida Danielle- Andrew Furuhata Kino…soy una chica clásica.

- Bien…Danielle Marie Hagen Hino…¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Claro que sí. ¿de quién más si no?

- Danielle se acercó lentamente a Andy. El besó tiernamente los labios de ella. Ese primer dulce y tierno beso.  
>Para cualquiera un simple beso, para ellos su primer beso de amor…<p>

-000-

Las clases habían terminado. Ese día como todos los días desde hacía quince años, la sala de detención del colegio contaba con un invitado especial de la familia Furuhata, sorprendentemente, no se trataba ni de Motoki ni de Andy.

Ese día quien cuidaba de la sala de Detención no era la Señorita Tenoh, sino el guapo aprendiz de la instructora, el joven "Steve Hyuga". La hora de detención había casi transcurrido. Makoto miraba molesta hacia el pizarrón. Había aprovechado el tiempo para hacer sus tareas del día y la había terminado y aun así; Estaba demasiado enojada por tener que pasar una hora de su valioso tiempo en detención. Steve Hyuga la miraba divertido sentado en el escritorio mientras ella se daba cuenta y desviaba su mirada.

El timbre de Salida anunció el fin de la hora de detención. Todos los chicos revoltosos salieron de prisa del aula. Makoto tomó sus cosas y empezó a meterlas a su mochila. Para cuando se dio cuenta Steve Hyuga estaba a un lado de ella.

- y bien. Pequeña revoltosa…-La llamó el moreno

- ¡no me llames así!- Se ofendió la castaña.

- ¿cómo? ¿pequeña, o revoltosa?- Soltó la carcajada el deportista.

- De ninguna de ambas. Lo detesto

- Pero lo eres…eres una niña y eres revoltosa. Me enteré de cómo dejaste a esa chica Spencer.- Se burla el de ojos negros sin poder evitar notarse divertido.

- Es odiosa y lo merecía.- Bufa la de ojos verdes mientras se cruza de brazos.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.-Acepta él.

- Bien…coincidimos en algo. Hyuga. Adiós- Dijo Makoto tomando sus cosas y caminando un par de pasos.

- Espera…-Dijo el morenodeteniéndola del brazo.

- ¿qué?

- Oye. Creo que no empecé muy bien contigo el otro día. Lo lamento. soy un poco chocante. Es mi naturaleza…-Se justifica el muchacho.

- Si. Ya me di cuenta descuida.-Responde la chica mirando hacia otro lado y caminando hacia otro lado.

- ¡espera!- Volvió a detener el muchacho a la chica- Ay. Que terca. Déjame hablar

- Bien…dígame Joven Hyuga. ¿qué desea decir?

- ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo?-Invitó él.

- ¿Steve Hyuga tomando helados con una "Niña"? no lo creo.-Se burló ella.

- Vamos…se que tienes hambre, es tarde e imagino que tienes un gran corazón detrás de esa dura faceta y me permitirás ayudarte a cambiar tu opinión sobre mí. ¿verdad?-Chantajea el joven regalando una coqueta sonrisa a su nueva amiga.

- Te costará caro Hyuga…no solo quiero un helado. ¡quiero una copa especial!- amenaza ella.

- De acuerdo. Vamos entonces

Hyuga abrió la puerta del aula de detención a Makoto y caminaron hacia la salida donde había una motocicleta negra con un enorme tigre dibujado. Él sacó un par de cascos y le entregó uno a Makoto.

- ten. Ponte esto.

- ¿un casco?-se sorprende la chica- ¿pretendes que me suba a una moto?

- ¿jamás te has subido a una?- Cuestiona él.

- No. Mi mamá me mataría.-Cuenta la muchacha algo apenada.

- Vamos. Seré cuidadoso - Dijo Steve tomándola de la mano- lo prometo

Makoto dudó un minuto pero algo en ese chico duro le daba confianza, tomó su mano y subió a la motocicleta. Steve arrancó su flamante motocicleta y condujo por las calles de Tokio hasta llegar a una nevería bastante peculiar. Una llamada "la pequeña Italia" era un lugar con sombrillas al exterior y unas sillas, era atendida por un anciano de ojos azules. Probablemente extranjero.

- Steve. Muchacho. Que gusto verte de nuevo- Saludó el anciano.

- Hola Marcello. Gusto en verte.- Respondió el atlético joven.

- Veo que vienes con tu novia-Dijo el anciano sonriendo a Makoto.

- No. No. Yo no soy su…-Intenta explicar la chica.

- Que mal. Harían una hermosa pareja.-Comenta el hombre regalando una sonrisa a los muchachos.

- Marcello. Ella es Makoto. Una amiga. Mako, el es Marcello, tiene el mejor helado del Japón.-Comenta el chico.

- Muchacho. Qué cosas dices. Pero no te haré quedar mal con la señorita.-Promete el hombre de ojos azules.

- Ella es de un gran apetito. Y tiene un gusto excelso. No me hagas quedar mal.-Suplica el atleta.

- Claro que no. ¿de qué sabor te gustaría probar linda?-Pregunta el anciano a la muchachita.

- Esa de fresa estaría bien.- Responde la muchacha mientras señala uno de los sabores de la barra.

- Muy bien. Fresa será. Steve. ¿lo de siempre?

- ¡claro!-Se anima el chico.

- Bien. En seguida.

el viejo tomó dos copas de cristal colocando en una de ellas helado de fresa con conservas de frutas diversas entre las bolas de helado y poniendo crema batida sobre ésta, con algo de chocolate encima, una galleta rellena de fresa y una coqueta cereza adornándola. A Steve le preparó una gran canastilla de helado de chocolate.

- aquí tienen muchachos.

- Gracias Marcello. -Dijo Steve sacando un billete y entregándoselo al anciano.

- No. No. Muchacho. Tu dinero no vale aquí.-Rechazó el hombre con acento italiano.

- Pero Marcello. Por favor.-Insiste el joven.

- Disfruten el helado ¿quieren?

- Bien. Muchas gracias…te debo una.-Comentó el muchacho apenado.

- Salúdame a tu madre y tus hermanos.

- Claro.- Steve dirigió a Makoto a las mesitas del exterior donde se sentaron a comer su helado bajo una sombrilla- y bien. ¿qué opinas?

- Simplemente delicioso.-Responde la joven Furuhata mientras saboreaba su helado.

- Me agrada que te guste. Te dije que el helado de Marcello es el mejor.-Recordó el chico.

- Ahora ya lo creo…pero no se lo digas a mi mamá ¿quieres? Heriría sus sentimientos, ella también hace helados para Crown, si sabe que comí helado en otro lugar...

- Jajaja. Claro. Lo prometo.-Acepta el jóven.

- Steve. Marcello te haba con mucha familiaridad. ¿por qué?-Interroga la chica.

- Solía traerle el periódico cuando era niño.-Cuenta el muchacho.

- ¿vendías periódico?-Se sorprende la de ojos verdes.

- ¡claro! Siempre he ayudado en casa. Ahora que voy a la universidad tengo una beca por el futbol y con eso puedo pagar la escuela. Aun así, cada que tengo la oportunidad tomo todo tipo de trabajos.- Confiesa el muchacho.

- Como cuidar a un grupo de mocosos.-Concluye la chica.

- Entre muchas cosas-Dijo divertido Steve- pero lo disfruto. ¿sabes? La señorita Tenoh es una gran persona. Ella y la señorita Kaioh me han apoyado mucho.

- ¿Michiru Kaioh?

- Si. Ella. me ha conseguido trabajos como modelo entre sus cotactos y me ha ayudado a ganar algo de dinero.-Explica el chico.

- Ah. Con eso compraste tu motocicleta.-Deduce la única chica de los Furuhata.

- Claro que no. Ese sería un gasto muy tonto. Me la regalaron cuando hice un comercial de desodorantes deportivos. Yo jamás gastaría mi dinero en un lujo así…pero es muy linda. ¿no?-Dice Steve mientras voltea a ver a su moto que está estacionada a unos metros de ellos.

- Mucho. El tigre le da personalidad.-Sonríe el chico.

- No lo vas a creer. Pero la Señorita Kaioh la pintó para mí.-Cuenta el muchacho.

- ¿en serio?-Se sorprende la jovencita.

- Si. ¿la has visto pintar?

- Si. Es excelente. De hecho me da clases extracurriculares.-Le confiesa la castaña a Steve.

- ¿en serio?

- Si. Solo lo hago por hobby Pero es increíble.-Le dice la de ojos verdes a su amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Entonces..¿qué quieres ser Makoto?-Cuestiona el atletico joven mientras saborea su helado.

- Amo cocinar. Al igual que mis padres. Crecí viendo a mi mamá preparar deliciosos pasteles y me encanta.-Explica emocionada la chica al individuo a su lado.

- ¿cocinar?-Pregunta el chico mientras arquea una ceja.

- ¿futbol?-Regresa ella.

- Buen punto. Cada quien sus sueños. ¿no?-Termina por aceptar el chico.

- Así es. Pero creo que es bueno que te guste practicar futbol. Los deportes son buenos. Mamá nos inscribió de pequeños a clases de karate. –Confiesa Makoto.

- Eso es muy poco común.

- Bueno. Tengo tres hermanos. Siempre hemos jugado muy brusco. Así que mamá decidió que debería estar en igualdad de condiciones. Ahora esos dos me temen.-Dijo orgullosa la alta chica.

- Jajajaja. No lo dudaría. Se ve que tienes carácter….y eso me gusta…

Makoto y Steve pasaron la tarde charlando de hermanos, comida, deporte.  
>Indudablemente, Steve no era el patán que Makoto creía que era, y Makoto no era solo una niña mimada con mal carácter…<p>

-000-

**¡Hola, Chicas!**

**Si...Aquí estoy. ¿Pueden creerlo? Me dejaron salir de prisión después de intentar matar "accidentalmente" a un grupo de enamorados con mi carro. No funcionó, Pero prometo desquitarme en FF jejeje.**

**Pues. Pasando a cosas que no tienen que ver con problemas legales o malos entendidos. Aquí tienen mi capítulo 14 de "Secretos del Pasado" Si...Esos retoñitos están viviendo sus aventuras y esos padres...esos padres ¡son tremendos! Jajaja. ¿cómo ven el enamorado doctor que ya pinta canas y aun así sigue mandando flores? No se cansa, no se cansa... Pero tal vez un capítulo de éstos termina por convencer a la apasionada mujer de fuego ¿no? Si una gota de agua despues de tanto...Chin...sistir La parte, qué no hará ese doctorcito ;)**

**Mil gracias a:**

**Hikaru: Amiga. Mil gracias por leer (Aun a dos pasos del hospital) mi demente historia que aun le falta por ponerse más loca jejejeje. **

**Madecita: Amiga, lo prometí. A pesar de ser mi nieto un chico lindo como su padre...Merece sufrir los desdenes a la chica más bella y lista de la familia Furuhata ¿no? Le falta sufrir jejeje**

**Lector silencioso:**

**También a tí gracias por leer. Te invito a unirte al círculo del mal y compartir tu opinión con nosotros :)**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	15. El reencuentro

**Secretos del Pasado**

**Capitulo 15**

**"El reencuentro"**

En la sala de espera del centro médico de Tokio aguardaba un conjunto de personas. Lita llevaba varias horas en cirugía y la noche había caído finalmente. Andy Furuhata permanecía sentado en silencio mientras Danielle sujetaba su mano sin pronunciar una palabra. Raymond acariciaba en silencio el cabello castaño de Makoto que descansaba su cabeza en las piernas del blanco chico. Motoki conversaba en voz baja con su tía Unazuki en una orilla del lugar, mientras Rei daba ánimos a Andrew que se veía extremadamente nervioso.

- Andrew. Veo aquí a Unazuki ¿y Thor? ¿quién cuida de él?

- Mina. Ella se ofreció a cuidar de él. Dice que un pequeño demonio más o un pequeño demonio menos no son problema para ella.

- Es muy inquieto. Recuerdo que así era Lita en nuestra adolescencia.- Evoca la Señora Hagen.

- Si. ¡y que lo digas! Lo sigue siendo.- Se burla el rubio.

- Ella estará bien Andrew. Lita es muy fuerte y tiene muchas ganas de vivir, por ustedes…-Anima Rei.

- Lo sé…es solo que no puedo dejar de tener miedo… ella es mi vida.-Confiesa vulnerable el guapo rubio.

- Claro que sí. Ella lo sabe y también eres su vida. Aun cuando te grita y regaña todo el tiempo.

- Pero lo hace tan bonito…

En ese momento entró en la sala de espera un alto chico de piel morena con una charola con varios termos con café buscando un rostro conocido. Makoto le sonrió y se levantó del sillón caminando hacia el. Le dijo un par de palabras y tomando la charola y colocándola sobre la mesita abrazó al alto chico, Andrew pudo apreciar desde varios metros el enorme tatuaje en forma de tigre del muchacho.

- mmhhmm ¿Quién es el?-Renegó el celoso padre.

- Danielle me contó que es un amigo de Motoki con el que ha hecho amistad Makoto.-Explica la señora Hagen.

- Si es amigo de Motoki ¿Por qué no fue directo con Motoki?-Se queja el rubio.

- No seas un típico padre celoso. Makoto ya no es una niña.-Lo regaña Rei.

- Si. Lo se. Pero ese muchacho tampoco es un niño, mínimo debe de tener veinte años.-Se alarma Andrew.

- Tu eres más grande que Lita, Por bastante. Y a la edad de Makoto, Lita y tú ya tenían su ratito de novios.

- ¡por eso me preocupo! ¿tienes idea de lo que hacíamos Lita y yo a la edad de Makoto?-Cuestiona Andrew a su amiga.

- ¿procrear a los gemelos?-Se burló la mujer de cabello negro.

- Mmhhmm. Cierto. Iré a hablar muy seriamente con ese muchachito, no le despegaré la vista de encima. Maldito pervertido.

- ¡ Andrew!-Los esfuerzos de Rei fueron en vano, Andrew fue directo con su hija y Steve a presentarse dispuesto a no dejarlos solos, invitando a los chicos a sentarse y colocarse él justo en medio de ambos- Ay Andrew que padre más celoso.

Fueron los comentarios que hizo Rei al aire antes de alejarse de la sala de espera.

Nadie lo notó pero Raymond se levantó molesto del sillón donde segundos antes había estado con Makoto para acercarse a donde estaban sentados su hermana y Andy Furuhata.

- ¿quién es ese tipo con cara de maleante?

- No es un maleante. Es Steve Hyuga. Es un deportista destacado en la universidad. Es futbolista. Y es MUY guapo- Comenta la jovencita de ojos azules.

- NO ES GUAPO-gritaron Andy y Raymond al unísono.

- Si. Si. Como sea. Celosos… pues aunque se enojen, yo he visto a Steve muy interesado en Makoto y creo que a Mako no creo que le sea indiferente.

- Mmhhmm voy al baño-se levantó Raymond molesto.

- Uy. Creo que se ha enojado.-dijo burlona Danielle.

- Mas bien. creo que está celoso.-comenta el rubio.

- ¿celoso? ¿tú crees?

- Podría jurarlo- Explicó Andy pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Danielle recargándola en su pecho, ella sonrió al gesto cariñoso y cerró un poco sus ojos.

-000-

Rei caminaba hacia la máquina dispensadora de café cuando sintió un par de fuertes brazos que la tomaron por la cintura abrazándola con fuerza. Distinguiría esos brazos entre miles.

- Darien…-Susurró ella.

- Hola… ¿cómo está Lita?

- Aun no nos dicen nada, Siguen interviniéndola. Voy por un café.-Responde ella ignorando al alto hombre y siguiendo su camino

- Te acompaño- Insistió él.

- No es necesario- dijo ella desviando su mirada.

- Si lo es…esa máquina no funciona. Ven- Indicó él tomándola de la mando y dirigiéndola por las escaleras con decisión - te llevaré a la máquina de la sala de doctores. Esa siempre funciona.

- No. Puedo sobrevivir sin café.-Responde Rei en tono orgulloso.

- Sé que no puedes…eres pésima para permanecer despierta si no tomaste antes una taza de café. No intentes engañarme Rei Hino.- Comentó él abriendo la puerta de la sala de doctores para que entrara la guapa mujer ataviada en un ceñido vestido negro- no a mí.

- Hagen.-Lanza ella con seriedad, deteniendo sus pasos en el marco de la puerta de la sala.

- ¿Cómo? –Cuestiona Darien extrañado.

- Ya no soy "Rei Hino" soy "Rei Hagen" -Explicó ella dolosamente.

- Para mí….tu siempre serás Rei Hino….La mujer de mi vida… -Aseguró Darien tomándola por la cintura hasta quedar frente a frente acercando sus brillantes ojos azules a los ojos violeta de ella.

- No deberías hablar así de mí. ¿qué dirá tu esposa?- Respondió ella intentando Zafarse de sus fuertes brazos, en vano.

- No me importa lo que diga Serena. Aun cuando ella diga lo que desee. Es la verdad…Te amo-agregó él besándola tiernamente, ella intentó alejarlo, pero al solo contacto de sus labios sintió que las fuerzas le fallaron y se dejó llevar en ese beso que llevaba consigo la ternura de siempre amalgamado con la desesperación de más de dieciocho años de lejanía, de amor callado.

- Darien…no…no debemos….-Explicó ella con dificultad aunque no muy convencida.

- Te necesito…y sé que tu a mí- Fueron las palabras de él en un tono temerario.

"te necesito" fue lo último coherente que Rei escuchó y "no debemos" fueron las últimas dos palabras que ella pudo pronunciar antes de dejarse llevar por sus instintos, por sus deseos, por su amado Darien que la condujo entre besos y caricias ardientes a la sala de doctores, que a esas horas de la madrugada estaba a solas e iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, como si casualmente todo estuviera preparado para una velada romántica y erótica.

La falta de aire los hizo interrumpir el beso por un par de segundos, reflejándose en las pupilas color amatista de ella y en las azules de él; mirándose el uno al otro, sabiendo que no había marcha atrás, que esa noche estarían juntos como hombre y mujer, como su cuerpo se los pedía, sabiendo que el deseo le había ganado al fin a la cordura.

Darien atrapó de nuevo sus labios en un beso, un beso posesivo, pasional, demandante, exigente, como si con aquel beso quisiera recuperar los que que le fueron negados por casi dos décadas. Ella no pudo resistirse. Muchas veces durante esos años había anhelado sus besos, su caricia, él olor de su piel y dejó que el maduro y atractivo médico le deslizara los delgados tirantes del vestido que cayó a sus pies dejándola semidesnuda.

Ella tampoco se quedó atrás, con la experiencia de años en el arte de la seducción le quitó la bata blanca a Darien, después la camisa, tocando al fin con sus finas manos el duro torso masculino que hacia muchos años no tocaba, pero que recordaba perfectamente.

Lo labios de Darien abandonaron la deliciosa boca de ella, dirigiéndose a su oído, donde comenzó a susurrar palabras cariñosas, ardientes en las cuales le decía cuánto la había extrañado, cuánto la amaba y cómo por casi veinte años su cuerpo la había necesitado.

"Te amo tanto Rei, tanto".

Ella se estremeció al escucharlo hablar de esa manera, tampoco se quedó atrás y deseosa por sentirlo comenzó a frotarse contra él, sintiendo la dureza de su virilidad palpitando bajo el pantalón, anhelando que la llenara, que de nuevo estuviera muy dentro de ella como en el pasado, pronunciando su nombre con lujuria al sentir las grandes manos varoniles acariciar la suave piel de su cuerpo.

Darien deslizó su boca al nivel cuello de Rei, aspirando como una fiera ansiosa la fragancia de su perfume, besando y encajando sus dientes en la blanca piel de su amada, como si la quisiera marcar como suya y ella respondió a aquel contacto encajándole las uñas en la espalda varonil de él, subiéndole una pierna alrededor de la cintura, como si se le quisiera colgar. Él pareció entender lo que ella quería, lo que su cuerpo necesitaba y entonces la levantó en vilo, recargándola contra la puerta, haciendo presión contra su pequeño cuerpo mientras con su boca iba descendiendo por su cuerpo hasta la clavícula, dejando un sendero de húmedos besos, mordiendo otras veces, marcándole la piel.

"Darien, mi Darien." Susurró ella con lujuria, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, ansiando que él explorara otras zonas de su cuerpo que hacía mucho no tocaba, no recorría.

Él pareció entenderlo. Con ansiedad comenzó a morder el nacimiento de sus pechos redondeados, besándolos otras veces, haciendo que ella sintiera como poco a poco esa zona entre sus senos y sus muslos se humedecieran.

Darien localizó entonces el sujetador del sostén, parecía que ese día la suerte estaba a su favor, pues éste se encontraba al frente, justo en medio de los senos de Rei. Como una fiera ansiosa lo jaloneó con sus dientes y entonces ante él aparecieron los redondos pechos en cuyas cumbres estaban los pezones rosados, palpitantes debido a la excitación de la mujer ante él. Apartó su rostro para contemplarlos, estaban húmedos a causa del sudor de sus cuerpos, del sudor que él le provocaba. Deseaba probarlos, saborearlos como lo hacía años atrás, pero antes quería que ella se lo pidiera, que clamara por él, tenerla anhelante de placer.

Rei sintió como Darien le rosaba la curva de los senos con la barbilla, se frotó contra aquel hombre y apretó su cabeza contra uno de sus pechos ante la apremiante necesidad de ser devorada por su amado.

Atendiendo a las súplicas que ella con palabras no expresaba pero que con su cuerpo imploraba; él comenzó a deslizar su lengua por la curva de sus pechos, alrededor de la areola mientras con una de sus manos le daba atenciones al otro, hasta que ella sin más comenzó a gritar su nombre, a gemir de placer y a suplicar...

"No te detengas, sigue… quiero."

Darien sonrió con satisfacción al sentirla retorciéndose, el placer emanaba de sus cuerpos, no la hizo esperar más.

Atrapó el rosado pezón en su boca, lamiéndolo y excitándose al sentir como se endurecía más al contacto de su lengua. Rei en un momento de excitación le encajó las uñas, sintiendo que explotaría de tanto placer. Él protestó contra su pecho, pero no se quejó y respondió a sus salvajes muestras de placer mordiéndole el pezón, algo que a ella lejos de provocarle dolor sólo podía provocarle placer.

Rei estaba perdida en aquellas sensaciones. En ese momento no había cabida en su mente para pensar en lo correcto o en lo incorrecto, en los errores que en el pasado pudieran haber cometido, eran solo dos persona que se amaban, que necesitaban expresar ese deseo, esa pasión y sobre todo esas muestras de amor que durante tantos años habían estado conteniendo.

Él entonces, tras devorar sus senos, deseaba saborear otras partes de su cuerpo. Llenarse de ella y llevándola en brazos, se apartó de la puerta y la tumbó sobre el sofá, acomodándose entre sus piernas, deleitándose al ver el cuerpo de su amada. Su fino cuello, sus senos redondeados, la estrechez de su cintura, la redondez de sus caderas, sus piernas torneadas y entre ellas la húmeda intimidad de su amada que muchas veces lo había acogido con lujuria y placer resguardada en ese momento por las finas bragas de encaje en color rojo.

"No sabes cuánto te deseo." Le dijo él con voz entrecortada, mirándola a los ojos con una mezcla de lujuria y amor mientras sus manos acariciaban cuidadosamente la piel de las piernas de aquella diosa de fuego, sintiendo su suavidad, enroscando entre sus manos la delicada tela de las bragas.

Rei comenzaba a sentir la humedad en su entrepierna, una deliciosa oleada de placer desde los pechos hasta su intimidad, objeto de placer. Lo necesitaba, ansiaba llenarse de él como no lo había hecho por todo ese tiempo. Deseaba retribuir ese placer que la embriagaba y acariciar la piel masculina de su amante. Ella enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Darien, irguiéndose para incitar a aquellos labios que poco a poco comenzaron a devorarla con pasión, hasta que sus lenguas se enredaron la una a la otra.

Darien sintió como ella tampoco se quería quedar atrás, de pronto las suaves y pequeñas manos de su amada se encontraban recorriendo su cuerpo, recorriendo traviesamente su ancha espalda, hasta que las sintió detenerse al topar con la estorbosa tela de su pantalón. Rei se frotaba contra él, ansiosa por sentir la tibieza de su erección que aun a través de la tela del pantalón podía sentir.

"Te necesito." Dijo Rei en un susurró, cuando la falta de aire los hizo separarse, y queriendo retribuirle el placer comenzó a besar su cuello, encajando sus afilados dientes de vez en cuando en él. Mientras tanto sus manos traviesas le bajaban la bragueta del pantalón y después una de ellas se perdió dentro de la prenda, atrapando el fibroso miembro viril de su amante. Sabía que él lo disfrutaba, pues lo escuchó dejar escapar un ronco gemido de placer y ella hizo presión, acariciándolo, estrujándolo como años atrás había aprendido a hacerlo.

A Darien definitivamente le gustaba el contacto de su diosa de fuego.

Aquella jovencita inocente que mucho tiempo atrás le entregara su virginidad en la intimidad de aquél departamento que fue cómplice de tantas y tantas noches de pasión, con el paso de los años se había convertido en una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Más hermosa, más pasional.  
>Sabía que si ella seguía tocándolo así pronto estallaría de placer, que ella lo dominaría y que entonces él ya no sería libre de sus actos. Más deseaba seguir saboreándola, ser él quien la complaciera y entonces le tomó ambas manos, poniéndoselas por encima de la cabeza.<p>

"¿No te gusta?" Preguntó ella con voz entrecortada.

"Me encanta." Susurró él. "Pero hubo cambio de planes."

Darien comenzó a besar la suave piel del vientre de su amada Rei, dejando marcas de aquellos fieros dientes a su paso, haciéndola gemir, retorcerse. Sus manos traviesas de tanto jalarle las bragas terminaron rompiéndolas y entonces Rei se estremeció y lanzó un grito cuando sintió el pulgar de Darien frotando el dulce botón de su placer.

"¡Tómame!" Pidió ella con voz entrecortada, aferrándose a aquel hombre. Sintiendo como dentro de la habitación el ambiente se calentaba. "¡Te deseo, no sabes cuánto…D…Darien!"

Los labios de Darien fueron descendiendo, dejando un sendero de húmedos besos desde su plano vientre hasta que entonces con su barbilla comenzó a frotar el monte de venus de su amada. Ella ante la necesidad de su cuerpo que clamaba por sentirlo dentro, enredó sus dedos en el corto cabello de él, deseando que profundizara.

Darien sabía lo que ella quería, Tal vez tenía casi diecinueve años sin verla, pero aquellos años en los que en la clandestinidad había tomado su cuerpo una y otra vez le hacían saber qué le gustaba, dónde tocarla, reconocer el punto exacto donde la hacía sentir desfallecer, algo que por supuesto no había olvidado en todo ese tiempo de no estar con ella, recordaba su cuerpo milímetro a milímetro, pliegue a pliegue.

Pero en ésta ocasión, quería hacerla desear más y con su lengua comenzó a recorrer la entrada a su monte de Venus, deleitándose al escuchar sus suaves gemidos, al sentir aquel placer femenino que emanaba de su cuerpo. Sabía lo sensibles que eran las piernas de su amada, y mientras se las acariciaba, comenzó a besar y morderle el muslo interior de una de ellas.

Rei luchaba consigo misma para que sus gemidos no se convirtieran en gritos. Su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente al sentir los labios de Darien sobre sus muslos y entonces estuvo al borde del orgasmo cuando escuchó la voz de su amado susurrándole lo que le pedían sus mas bajos instintos.

"Quiero saborearte aquí." Le susurró mientras la penetraba con un dedo, después con dos. Ella se quedó sin aliento, no pudo decir nada, pues antes de poder hacerlo sintió la lengua ardiente y rugosa de Darien saboreando los pliegues de su sexo y su botón de placer como si fuera el más delicioso de los manjares.

Rei se aferró con sus puños a la espalda de Darien, él sintió entonces las uñas de ella arañando su espalda en respuesta a aquel desbordante placer, más lejos de molestarle aquello lo excitaba aun más si eso era posible. Siguió moviendo su lengua, gozando al escuchar sus gemidos, al sentir como se retorcía bajo su cuerpo. Ella sintió de pronto el preludio del orgasmo y enseguida las oleadas de placer arremetiendo en su intimidad y recorriendo todo su cuerpo, mientras que él se deleitaba al saborear el dulce sabor del orgasmo de su amada.

Darien volteó entonces a verla, clavando sus orbes color zafiro en ella. Su virilidad reclamaba por estar dentro de aquel paraíso entre sus piernas y ella a pesar de haber alcanzado el orgasmo aun no estaba saciada, aun quería más de él, aun sentía que necesitaba mucho más para recuperar los años en los que durante días y noches anheló sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

"Me encanta tú sabor." Le dijo Darien lamiéndose los labios mientras terminaba de sacarse el pantalón y los calzoncillos, lo cual provocó que la intimidad de ella se humedeciera de nuevo. Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos, no le permitió responder nada y atrapó sus labios en un beso mientras comenzaba a frotar su virilidad contra el sexo suplicante de su amada, queriendo que ella de nuevo estuviera desbordante de pasión, clamando por sentirlo dentro.

El beso fue interrumpido por la falta de aire. Las manos de Rei comenzaron a recorrer camino abajo la espalda varonil, haciendo presión en su trasero y enredándole las piernas alrededor de la cintura, pidiéndole con su cuerpo y con sus palabras que la tomara. Darien no se resistió más, su cuerpo la necesitaba y entonces de una profunda y fuerte envestida se clavó en la húmeda intimidad de su amada.

Rei comenzó a mover sus caderas, como clara respuesta al placer que le provocaba sentir aquella palpitante hombría golpeando su sexo ansioso una y otra vez, clavándose profundamente, invadiéndola en toda su intimidad, reclamándola como suya.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron en aquella habitación iluminada solo por la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana , diciéndose con ello y sin necesidad de palabras lo que el uno por el otro sentían, lo mucho que se amaban, lo mucho que se necesitaban.

Los gemidos de ella no se hicieron esperar, gemidos que pronto se convirtieron en gritos y que él tuvo que acallar cubriendo su boca con una mano, no es que le disgustara, de hecho le encantaba que demostrara su placer, le encantaba escucharla gemir de esa manera, volverla loca, pero estaban en el hospital y ser descubiertos por algún compañero de trabajo o por él director del centro médico no era tan buena idea . Sintió los dientes de ella encajándose en su mano como muestra de los gemidos que clamaban por escapar, por aquel placer que su cuerpo deseaba expresar.

Él siguió envistiéndola cada vez con más fuerza, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba las curvas de su cuerpo, centímetro a centímetro, sintiendo como ella se retorcía, cómo él la hacía vibrar. De pronto ella sintió como él se clavaba cada vez con más fuerza, su cuerpo entonces le avisó que de nuevo la sensación del orgasmo estaba próxima, y así fue, sintió una oleada de placer tras otra sacudiéndola, haciéndola gemir y que algunas lagrimas de sus ojos escaparan de tanto placer.

Darien sintió orgullo de hombre al ver el orgasmo de la mujer entre sus brazos, el éxtasis reflejado en su rostro. Siguió moviéndose, clavándose con más fuerza, con más necesidad y no pasó mucho tiempo en sentir que el clímax lo hacía desbordarse en el interior de su amada diosa de fuego, para sentir su semilla caliente derramarse en aquella tibia guarida...

-000-

En una de las suites del hotel Hagen se encontraba una rubia mujer de ojos azules recostada, cubierta con las sabanas de seda egipcia. Junto a ella un hombre de cabellos castaños fumaba un habano en silencio.

- James… ¿no te dirá nada tu esposa por no dormir en casa ésta noche?-Cuestiona ella.

- No lo creo. No se dará cuenta. Hoy la pasaría en el hospital junto con los gemelos.- Explica el hombre de turbios ojos.

- ¿está enferma?- Cuestionó Serena con una malvado brillo en sus ojos.

- Lamento decepcionarte cariño. Rei tiene una salud de roble.-Se burla James.

- ¿entonces?-Insiste la muchacha.

- Es su amiga, La alta. La operaron hoy y fueron los tres a cuidarla.-Explica el hotelero.

- Tus mocosos se llevan bastante bien con los Furuhata.- Comenta a modo de burla ella.

- Primera. No son "mis mocosos" y creo que tú lo has sabido siempre mejor que yo. segunda. Si pudiera, lo evitaría. Pero fue una de las condiciones que me puso Rei para casarse conmigo. Todos los años, durante uno o dos meses en verano, tenía que soportar a esa familia en MI casa. Y es terrible, porque Lita me odia, lo veo en su mirada.-Se queja el de cabello café.

- Valla. Jame- Dijo Serena sentándose a horcajadas sobre el torso del hombre- no creo que seas el tipo de hombre que tiene que aceptar "condiciones" de nadie, Menos de una mujer como Rei

- Tú no entiendes nada. –Comenta ofendido el alto hombre.

- Inténtalo. –Invita Serena.

- ¿Para qué? No eres el tipo de mujer al que me interese explicarle algo. –Se burla James.

- ¿entonces qué te interesa de mi, James?

- ¿tú qué crees?-dijo el hombre castaño tomando control de la situación y colocándose sobre Serena.

- ¿sabes? Podría ser algo más en ti vida. Soy mucho más bonita que ella y tendrías sobre tu cama a alguien que sí quiera estar contigo. Sería una excelente "señora Hagen".-Asegura la rubia.

- Jajaja. Por favor ¿estás hablando en serio?-Se burló el hombre levantándose de la cama para servirse un trago- tu jamás podrías ser una "señora Hagen" tan solo mírate. No sé cómo Spencer se casó contigo. Tal vez Rei no sea una esposa completa. Pero tan solo mírala a ella y mírate tú. Ella es hermosa, elegante, toda una dama de sociedad, digna de caminar del brazo de cualquier hombre, con el porte y la distinción de una princesa, ESO es lo que necesito a mi lado, no a una mujer corriente y vulgar como tú.

- ¿qué estas queriendo decir?-Pregunta bastante ofendida la mujer de ojos azules.

- Justo lo que digo, querida. Si algún día decido divorciarme de Rei para casarme con otra…tú no estarás en la lista de las candidatas. Paso un excelente tiempo contigo…pero nada más que eso.-Explica el hombre de negocios.

- ¡Eres un infeliz!-Explota la rubia.

- Vamos. Divirtámonos ¿quieres? No te lo tomes personal

Serena se enredó en las sábanas caminando hacia el baño donde se vistió rápidamente.

- ¡cerdo!

- Como quieras. Si vas a estar en esa actitud será mejor que te largues- James buscó en su cartera y aventó un par de billetes sobre las cosas de Serena- ten

- ¿qué es esto?- Preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

- Por tus servicios. Y créeme. Son bastante buenos…-le dijo levantándole la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos- me gustaría repetir

- ¡Bestia!

Serena tomó su bolso furiosa, dudó un par de segundos pero tomó los billetes que James había arrojado sobre su chaqueta y salió gritando de coraje y azotando la puerta. James al verse solo no pudo evitar seguir riendo a carcajadas. Serena en verdad era cómica, valla que, ¿elegirla a ella como la señora Hagen? ¡Jamás!

-000-

Una batalla campal ocurrida minutos atrás podía observarse por todo el piso del la sala de doctores. El caro vestido de diseñador de Rei había sido la primer victima de esa guerra, la camisa sin botones de Darien yacía junto a el, victima de la desesperación de la casi siempre recatada mujer. Al lado de los arrugados pantalones de Darien podían observarse unas diminutas pantis rojas de finos encajes que hacían juego con un coqueto brassier.

Sobre el sofá más grande de la sala de médicos se encontraba recostado el eminente cardiólogo con los mejores reconocimientos del país. Sobre él, una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra cobijaba su desnudez con la bata blanca del hombre; él jugueteaba con un mechón de su larga cabellera mientras ella contemplaba sonriente en silencio el rostro de su amante.

- ¿qué ocurre mi vida?-Preguntó el de ojos azules.

- Nada…es que…quiero guardar éste momento por siempre en mi mente.-Explica ella.

- ¿quieres recordar por siempre nuestro reencuentro?- Pregunta Darien Enternecido mientras acaricia la mejilla rosada de la mujer sobre él.

- No… nuestra despedida…

- Qué tonterías dices mi vida. Ésta no es una despedida, es un reencuentro. Por que no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo. Ahora se que nunca has dejando de amarme y no te será tan fácil volver a escapar de mí, como lo hiciste hace dieciocho años.-Amenaza el cardiólogo.

- Darien…yo no…no puedo.- Explica ella.

- Shhh…Te amo…se que ha pasado mucho tiempo…pero el amor sobrepasa todas las barreras.-Responde él sellando los labios de Rei con su dedo índice.

- Darien…esto no es por falta de amor…-Intenta explicar ella.

- Si hay amor lo hay todo preciosa… y nosotros nos amamos…

Los ojos de Rei se cristalizaron con las suaves palabras de Darien.

- es tarde…seguro Lita ya salió o no tardará en salir de su operación. Quiero estar ahí.

- Bien…entonces te acompaño. Pero tenemos una charla pendiente usted y yo… ¿de acuerdo?- Lanzó Darien acariciando la mejilla de Rei.

- De acuerdo…- Concedió la guapa mujer de fuego. Sabía que sería imposible intentar convencer de lo contrario al hombre debajo de ella, además. Ese no era un buen momento para discutir, al menos por ahora prefería dejar las cosas así.

-000-

En el departamento de la familia Kou-Ahino, el silencio reinaba como raras veces ocurría. Mina se encontraba encendiendo una pequeña vela a un pequeño altar que estaba cerca de la sala donde se encontraba una pequeña estatua con la figura de un ángel con rostro infantil. Ella cerró los ojos y unió sus manos como pidiendo algo, sintió unos pasos acercándose a ella, no abrió los ojos hasta que la voz masculina a la que pertenecían esos pasos rompió el silencio.

- Por fin se quedaron dormidos Minako y Thor. Esos dos juntos son terribles.

- A mi me parecen encantadores.-Comentó la mujer rubia abriendo sus ojos lentamente sin mirar al hombre que estaba a su lado.

- Bueno…me refiero a que son muy traviesos. No se como Lita y Andrew han podido educar a cuatro hijos. Yo a veces siento que Minako me sobrepasa.-Bromea el delgado hombre de larga cabellera negra.

- Tal vez…pero a mi me encanta que Thor venga a casa. Me hace imaginar que el hermano mayor de Minako no murió…-dice la rubia mujer con sus ojos cristalizados.

- Mina…

- No me hagas caso…estoy muy sensible. es que la operación de Lita me tiene muy nerviosa…-Mintió ella.

- No te preocupes…ella estará bien. Es muy fuerte.-Intenta animar el cantante.

- Lo se…- Respondió Mina alejándose de Seiya y caminando hacia la habitación.

- Mina…-La llamó el hombre de ojos celestes con duda en su tono.

- ¿si?

- Créeme que si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás yo…

- Lo sé Seiya…lo sé. Buenas noches

Mina entró a la habitación dejando a Seiya a solas con sus remordimientos que no eran pocos. A pesar de que Mina decía que lo había perdonado por su infidelidad, él sabía que algo en su relación se había fracturado irremediablemente.

-000-

Darien y Rei caminaban por los pasillos del centro médico de Tokio. En el camino Rei aprovechaba las ventanas como espejo para intentar arreglar su cabello y maquillaje. Caminaba tres pasos delante de Darien con notoria prisa. Unos pasos antes de dar vuelta a la sala de espera donde estaban todos, el alto doctor la atrajo jalándola de la cintura hasta tenerla frente a él.

- ¿qué ocurre? Ya nos tardamos bastante-Comenta con notoria ansiedad la bella mujer.

- Ésto...-Dice Darien acercando su rostro y robándole un suave pero prolongado beso a la mujer prisionera entre sus brazos- te extrañe tanto mi vida.

Una sonrisa mal ocultada escapó del rostro de Rei

- Démonos prisa. ¿quieres?- Pidió ella intentando oculatar la felicidad en su rostro.

- Si…

Rei y Darien llegaron a la sala de espera donde aguardaban todos en espera de buenas noticias. Makoto se encontraba platicando con Steve y Motoki, mientras Unazuki permanecía de pie animando a su hermano. Danielle dormía profundamente recargada en el hombro de Andy que charlaba quedamente con Raymond.

- ¿ya les dijo algo el doctor?-irrumpió Darien.

- No. Nada aun-dijo Serio Andrew.

- Darien. ¡qué gusto verte!-corrió Unazuki a abrazar al Alto doctor de ojos celestes acercándosele al oído para decirle quedamente- querido, el carmín no es precisamente un tono de labios que te quede bien. ten-sacó un pañuelo y le limpió el rostro- Rei. ¡Tenía tanto tiempo sin verte!- La mujer de ojos verdes abrazó ahora a la apenada Señora Hagen- ven sentémonos. Tenemos tanto que platicar.

- Si…-accedió Rei mirando sonrojada a Darien que permanecía inmóvil al saberse descubierto.

- Este…entraré al área de quirófanos para ver cómo va Lita. Aunque creo que ya debieron haber terminado.

- Gracias amigo.-agregó Andrew con una notoria preocupación en su rostro.

- No agradezcas.

un hombre ataviado con traje quirúrgico cofia y cubre bocas se acercó a la sala de espera.

- ¿familiares de la señora Furuhata?

los chicos y Andrew se apresuraron a acercarse al Doctor

- Si. Yo soy su esposo. ¿Cómo está Lita, Doctor?

- Hemos terminado la cirugía exitosamente.

- ¿cómo salió?-Cuestiona el preocupado esposo.

- Mejor de lo que pudimos imaginar. Pudimos extraer todo el tumor y lo analizaremos pero todo parece indicar que serán buenos los resultados.

- ¿estaba ramificado?-preguntó Darien seriamente.

- No. Afortunadamente aun no. El tumor estaba encapsulado.-Respode el colega del Doctor Spencer.

- ¿eso que significa tío Darien?-preguntó confundida Makoto.

- Significa que tu mamá estará bien.-Responde con notoria tranquilidad el cardiólogo

- Eso es fantástico-Dijo Makoto abrazando a Steve- ¡qué alegría!

- Doctor…¿podemos pasar a ver a mamá?- Cuestionó Motoki emocionado.

- Si. Pero solo un segundo. Ella acaba de volver de la anestesia y está un poco aletargada. Está en la habitación ciento cuatro. Imagino que es un momento familiar. Spencer ¿los conducirías tu a la habitación?

- Claro. Con gusto. Vengan chicos

Darien guió a la familia Furuhata por los pasillos. Explicaba en voz baja a Andrew los cuidados para mejorar la salud de Lita. Detrás de ellos caminaban los hijos de Rei y los de Andrew y Lita. Unazuki charlaba quedamente con Rei de algo que nadie de ellos podía escuchar. Llegaron hacia la puerta de la habitación ciento cuatro y Darien tocó la puerta.

- ¿se puede?

- Darien. ¿qué haces aquí?- Cuestionó la paciente que era una mujer de ojos verdes y hermoso cabello castaño.

- Vine a traerte a unas cuantas visitas. -Darien abrió la puerta y tras de sí entraron los tres chicos Furuhata, los dos gemelos Hagen, Andrew, Unazuki y Rei- bueno…mas bien a toda tu familia.

- ¡mi amor!-se empujó Andrew entre todos los que habían ingresado hasta llegar a la cama de Lita para darle un tierno beso en los labio- ¡que alegría que estés bien!

- Andrew. Mi vida. ¿cuánto tiempo pasó?-Pregunta aun algo aletargada la guapa señora Furuhata.

- No fue mucho…como mil vidas mi amor. ¡Fueron eternas las horas de espera!-Responde con dramatísmo el rubio.

- Andrew. No seas exagerado. No fue tanto tiempo-dijo Rei divertida.

- Pues si. Como tu desapareciste como dos horas "por café" no te diste cuenta pero pasó mucho, mucho tiempo cuñada.-Explica Andrew en el mismo tono dramático que lo caracterizaba.

- ¿dos horas para ir por un vaso de café?- Cuestionó Lita extrañada, Rei se sonrojó buscando la mirada de Darien que la observaba con complicidad, Lita se percató de la escena- ahh.. ya veo.

- ¿qué? ¿qué es lo que ves?- Cuestionó Makoto.

- Si mamá. ¿qué ves?-Se unió Motoki.

- Bueno. Es muy tarde. La hora de visitas ha terminado. Chicos, despídanse de su madre y tía. Ella debe descansar.-Interrumpió oportunamente el cardiólogo de ojos celestes.

- ¡pero tío Darien! ¡acabamos de llegar!-Se quejó Andy.

- Pero no es una fiesta Andy. Ustedes tiene colegio mañana y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes cinco fallen a clases.-Lo riñe su madre.

- Bien. -Aceptó Andy resignado- mañana vendremos después del colegio, mamá -besó la mejilla de su madre.

- Te queremos mucho-agregó Motoki besándola después.

- Tía. Que bueno que todo salió bien-se acercó Danielle tomando la mano de la mujer que no llevaba su sangre pero que habí aprendido a ver como su familia desde pequeña.

- Buenas noches. También te queremos mucho-besó rápidamente Ray la frente de la mujer de ojos verdes recostada en la cama.

- Bien chicos. Vamos a casa. Los llevaré- Comentó Unazuki.

- No. Cómo crees Unazuki. Es tarde y tienes que abrir mañana temprano Crown III. No podemos hacerte manejar tanto.-Se apenó Lita.

- Hyuga- llamó Rei, haciendo entrar al chico moreno que permanecía afuera- ¿sabes manejar?

- Si. Claro.-Respondió extrañado el joven universitario.

- Ten-La señora Hagen sacó las llaves de su camioneta entregándoselas al sorprendido joven- lleva a mis sobrinos e hijos a casa.¿quieres?

- Pero. Señora Hagen…

- Andrew. Si no te molesta. Me gustaría que los chicos durmieran en casa. Imagino que te quedarás a cuidar a Lita. Al igual que yo.-Pide la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Así es.

- Si se quedan en casa el chofer podrá llevarlos mañana al colegio y Shina les preparará el desayuno.

- Muy bien. Estoy de acuerdo. ¿te parece bien. Amor ?-Cuestiona Andrew a la mujer recostada en la cama.

- Claro que si. Gracias por todo Rei.

- Bien. No se diga más. Chicos. A casa. Hyuga. Maneja con cuidado-Comentó Rei sacando a los chicos y a Unazuki del cuarto de Lita.

- Rei, ¿cómo le das las llaves de tu auto a un universitario con cinco adolescentes? ¿qué tal si se van a divertirse en ella?-Reclama el celoso padre.

- Sencillo. Primero, Recuerda que puedo reconocer a las personas en dos segundos que tan buenos o malos son. Y segundo, no olvides que esos cinco chicos conocen el temor a su madre y a mí, no se atreverán a hacer nada.-Responde orgullosa la delgada mujer.

- Es cierto amor. Además Hyuga se ve un buen tipo.-Aníma Lita.

- Pues a mí no me termina de agradar-Retó Andrew cruzándose de manos.

- Eso es por que eres un padre celoso. No por que Steve sea un mal chico-Rió Darien divertido.

- Te quiero ver cuando tus hijas empiecen a salir con tipos rudos y tatuados como ese "buen chico"- Se quejó el rubio de ojos verdes.

- ¿mis hijas?-acató Darien sorprendido abriendo sus pupilas sorprendido.

- ¿dije hijas? No. No. Hija. es que como Lita y yo tenemos cientos de hijos creo que todo mundo también los tiene.-Responde rápidamente el rubio sonrojándose por sus comentarios.

- Aja…eso no fue lo que yo…

- Darien. ¿nos traerías café a Andrew y a mí? Creo que pasaremos una larga noche cuidando de Lita.-Pide la mujer de cabello negro al alto cardiólogo para interrumpir el tema, sabiéndo que Darien no se negaría a hacerle ese favor.

- Si…-El alto doctor de ojos azules miró extrañado a Andrew que se había quedado mudo y evitaba el contacto visual- te traeré un café expresso con dos sobres de azúcar dietética y para Andrew un café con leche con cinco cucharadas de azúcar ¿correcto?

- Valla que nos conoces. Amigo. -Comentó Andrew guiñando un ojo, al instante que Lita le daba un pellizco- auuu. ¡Lita!. Rei. Lita me pellizcó.

- Amiga. No hagas eso.-Riñe la Señora Hagen a la mujer de cabello castaño con seriedad.

- ¿ves? Será tu hermana. Pero es mi cuñada favorita- Se burló Andrew sonriente y con un ligero tono de dramatísmo.

- No hagas eso amiga. no debes hacer fuerza alguna hasta que el doctor lo autorice. Después podrás pellizcar a Andrew todo lo que quieras-Terminó de explicar la mujer de ojos violeta con una mirada malévola.

- Maldita hermandad de mujeres.-chilló Andrew indignado.

- Si. Maldita hermandad. Vuelvo en unos minutos.- apoyó el de cabello negro y ese sexy mechón de canas mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Darien...-Lo llamó la mujer en la cama.

- ¿si. Lita?

- Por favor. No vallas a tardar dos horas en regresar con el café.-Se burló la señora Furuhata.

- No. No lo haré…

Darien salió sonrojado de la habitación ciento cuatro mientras Andrew y Rei cuidaban de la paciente. Para nadie había pasado desapercibido el embarazoso momento. Pero los tres prefirieron guardar silencio y llenar de mimos a Lita que era quién más importaba en ese momento.

-000-

**¡Hola!**

**pues hay algo bien cierto, amigos y amigas..."a cada santo le llega su día y a cada cerdo su nochebuena" y la nochebuena que tuvieron en la sala de doctores del centro médico de Tokio ufff... Bárbaro. ¿no?**

**Esa escena tan cachonda, hot y hermosa fue cortesía de la única e inigualable "Mademoiselle Rosseau" Experta consagrada en las artes amatorias del Fandom que me hizo el grandisisisisimo favor de plasmar ese tan esperado encuentro entre nuestros queridos Darien y Rei y que lo hizo tan fenomenalmente . Gracias amiga por tu apoyo, a mi me encantó y vi estrellitas *_* (Imagínate la Reicita) Has sido pieza clave en éste fic (si, ves que también los treintaañeros son pasionales) y Has sido mi cómplice en ésta y otras histrias que aun no conocenla luz, gracias por ello, por el Lemon pero sobre todo, por tu amistad amigocha :)**

**Gracias a aquellos que leen, a los que ponen su historia en favoritos pero sobre todo a las que dejan Review por que me hacen saber que les gusta éste proyecto que...créanme...Aun tiene muchos secretos por contar ;) **

**Nos vemos la próxima, gracias por su apoyo **

**Vientoaguamarina**


	16. Verdades que gritan

**Secretos del Pasado**

**Capitulo 16**

**"Verdades que gritan"**

Mina asistió como cada viernes a la reunión extraoficial con la directora del colegio. Era algo no establecido. Pero Minako tenía tantos reportes durante la semana que la directora optó por economizar tiempo y mandar un reporte puntualmente a Mina los jueves para que el viernes trataran todas las faltas de la semana.

Para Mina esto era ya parte de su rutina. Caminaba por el pasillo del hacia la oficina ya conocida para ella. Al acercarse a tocar la puerta pudo escuchar la voz de la conocida directora discutir como jamás la había escuchado antes.

- ¡Loki!. No debiste volver! ¡lo prometiste!

- Querida hermana. Tú no puedes mandar sobre mí.-Respondió una voz masculina.

- Hicimos un trato. Ambos decidimos que era lo mejor-Reclamó la directora.

- ¿lo mejor para quién hermanita? ¿para ti? ¿Para no dañar tu reputación? ¿para ella? ¿o para quién?

- Loki. Hiciste una promesa

- Bueno. Yo no soy tan recto como tú. hago lo que se me da la gana

- ¿para qué has regresado? No pensarás buscarla ¿o sí?

- y si la busco ¿qué?

- No. Loki. Ella tiene una vida…han pasado tantos años

- Hermanita. Hermanita. Tu sabes que adoro divertirme

- Si. Lo sé. Tanto como te has divertido siempre.-Recrimina ella- ¿por qué ahora?

- Por que adoro sembrar el caos. Lo sabes. Me conoces.-Dijo con cinismo la voz masculina.

- Loki. Por lo que más quieras no lo hagas.-Suplicó la mujer.

- Veo que no te ha dado tanto gusto como imaginé que te daría ver a tu hermano. Me voy. Pero no te emociones. Estaré por la ciudad unos cuantos días más.-Amenazó él.

- Loki…

La puerta de la dirección se abrió mostrando a un hombre muy alto de ojos color rubí, ataviado en un traje sastre color arena, bastante fino para pasar desapercibido. Un sobrero cubría su cabeza. Se detuvo un instante frente a ella y sonrió coquetamente asintiendo con la cabeza e inclinando su sombrero. –_Señorita, buenas tardes- _dijo antes de desaparecer del lugar. Mina quedó sorprendida con el hombre, algo dentro de sí decía que lo había visto alguna vez en algún lugar. Una voz al interior de la dirección la sacó de su letargo.- _adelante. Pasa Mina_- la invitó a entrar y ella lo hizo.

- ¡Hola. Setsuna! ¡qué gusto verte!- Saludó la rubia mujer abrazando a una alta mujer de piel morena y cabello verde obscuro- tardaste mucho en regresar de tu viaje. ¿regresaste hoy?

- Si. Regresé apenas hoy a la ciudad y lo sé. Tarde mucho en mi viaje. Lo lamento. Pero un par de asuntos me mantuvieron bastante entretenida y me hicieron tardar más de lo que imaginé.-Se disculpa la directora del colegio.

- Ay. No importa. Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí. Tu directora sustituta no es igual de comprensiva que tú.-Reta la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

- No lo dices para que no te de las quejas de la semana de Minako. ¿verdad?-Deduce la madura mujer.

- Ay. Claro que no. Sé que de todos modos me las dirás. Pero has tardado tanto en regresar a tu puesto. Que te has perdido de tanto. ¿sabías que Rei volvió? Y volvió con dos hijos y un esposo guapísimo.-Cuenta la indiscreta señora Kou.

- Pude percatarme de que sus hijos estudian aquí. Me encontré con sus expedientes entre los nuevos alumnos.-Comentó Setsuna mientras tomaba asiento e invitaba a la rubia a hacer lo mismo.

- Ay. Son tan lindos. Tienes que conocerlos. Aunque creo que no vendrán tanto como mi pequeña Minako. Ray están tierno. Tan tranquilo y Danielle…bueno, ella no es tan tranquila, pero no le gusta meterse en problemas, claro, solo si esos "problemas" involucran a Rini. Creo que hay la misma química que hubo entre Serena Y Rei. ¡no se soportan!-Dijo Mina poniendo un énfasis especial en su última frase.

- Lo imagino.-comentó Setsuna Seria.

- ¡Ay Setsu! No pongas esa cara de seria. Oye, aprovechando. ¿quién era ese hombre tan guapo que vi salir hace un instante? –Cuestionó la rubia de ojos azules mientras guiñaba un ojo.

- Mi hermano…-Respondió con seriedad la ama del tiempo.

- ¿tienes un hermano? ¿por qué no lo conocíamos? Ay si hubiera conocido a un hombre tan sexy como él no me habría casado con Seiya. –Bromea Mina.

- Mi hermano no es un hombre de familia, Mina. No es una buena elección para compañero.-Lanza melancólica la mujer de ojos rubí.

- Mmhhmmm. Ya que.-Respondió resignada la diosa del amor haciendo una rabieta- ¿empezamos con la lista de las travesuras de ésta semana de Minako?

- Si. ¿no esperamos a Lita? Siempre las atiendo a ambas para revisar las travesuras de sus pequeños.-Evocó la mujer de cabello verde.

- Si. Es verdad. pero hoy creo que solo seré yo. Lita está en el hospital, Setsu. Para ser la guardiana del tiempo estás muy mal informada eh.-Bromeó de nueva cuenta l rubia.

- No siempre es bueno saber tanto Mina.-Dice con melancolía la extraña mujer.

- Ay si yo fuera tú. Sabría la vida y obra todo el mundo. Sería tan divertido.- Promete mientras suelta una carcajada la mujer de ojos azules.

- Hay secretos que pesan demasiado, Mina. Créeme. No te gustaría conocerlos.

- ¿mmhhmm? ¿de qué hablas?

- De nada. Olvídalo. ¿empezamos?

- Claro…

Setsuna sacó un grueso expediente con el nombre de Minako Kou. Durante el sermón, la cabeza de Mina voló hacia otro mundo como cuando de estudiante la hacían llamar a la oficina del director. Ahora muchos años después tenía que regresar al lugar que más detestaba en el mundo, pero para recibir quejas ajenas. Ahora entendía por qué su madre salía molesta siempre que la hacían llamar a la dirección.

-000-

Varios días habían pasado desde la operación de Lita. Hoy finalmente la darían de alta. Rei pasaría por Lita para llevarla a casa, en esa ocasión Andrew no iría por ella ya que era día de surtido de insumos para los Crown y éste no podía postergarse.

Rei empujaba animadamente la silla de ruedas de Lita hacia la salida.

- no sé porque tengo que ir sobre ésta maldita silla. Me siento bien.-Gruñó la mujer de cabello castaño.

- Son órdenes del hospital y las vamos a cumplir.- Amenazó Rei con voz seria.

- Mmhhmm. Te odio. –Bufó la señora Furuhata.

- No es cierto. Soy casi tu hermana y me adoras.-Refutó Rei soltando una carcajada por la pataleta de su amiga.

- ¡Chicas! ¡esperen! -se escuchó la voz de Andrew-¡espérenme!

- Andrew -Voltearon ambas mujeres, el rubio ojiverde llegaba con un centenar de globos de helio y un hermoso ramo de rosas rosas

- creímos que no vendrías-Comentó Rei.

- ¿y no venir por mi hermosa esposa? Jamás…es que quería sorprenderla -Se arrodilla Andrew dándole el ramo de rosas a Lita.

- Y me has sorprendido mi vida-lo besó suavemente en los labios- para bien.

- Hola…-Dijo a las espaldas de los tres adultos una voz masculina bastante conocida por todos.

- Darien…-se paralizó Rei- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Bueno…fui a la habitación de Lita. Pero me encontré con que la habían dado de alta ya…por suerte los alcancé.-Explica el Doctor Spencer.

- Gracias por preocuparte Darien-Dice Lita divertida suponiendo que su preocupación era por alguien más-que considerado.

- Rei… ¿podemos hablar?-Pidió el alto doctor.

- No. No lo creo. Llevaremos a Lita a casa para que descanse y no me parece adecuado hacerla esperar. Luego será.-Responde con seriedad la señora Hagen.

- Ahh. No. Por mí. Ni te preocupes. Andrew sabe perfectamente donde vivo. ¿verdad señor Furuhata?-Interviene divertida la mujer de ojos verdes sentada en la silla de ruedas.

- Claro, Señora Furuhata.-Apoya sonriente su rubio esposo.

- Es que..-Intenta alegar la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Además…le tengo una pequeña sorpresa a mi hermosa esposa en casa…y no es que no quiera que vallas, pero…

- Si, si. Ya entendí.-se arrodilla Rei a susurrar al oído de su amiga- me debes una Lita Furuhata..

Lita le contesta en el mismo volumen de voz pero intentando contener su carcajada.

- no te preocupes. Me conformo con ser la madrina de su boda…

- Que graciosa…-Bufa la mujer de cabello negro.

- Cuídate mucho Rei.-Comenta en voz alta la mujer de ojos verdes volteando a ver al cardiólogo- y Darien…

- ¿si?

- Lleva sana y salva a mi amiga a su casa. ¿entendido?- Ordenó mientras guiñaba el ojo al serio hombre.

- Te lo prometo- Ofreció el hombre de cabello negro mientras Lita y Andrew se alejaron de ahí entre risas y susurros- y bien…

- Dime de lo que quieres hablar Darien. Dejé solo Crown y Lita me dejó encargada mientras se recupera.- Explico con seriedad la madre de los Mellizos Hagen.

- Necesitamos hablar a solas…si quieres podemos ir a la sala de doctores- Sugirió Darien pícaramente mirando con lujuria a la mujer ante él.

- ¡No! Tienes razón. Mejor vallamos a otra parte.-Respondió rápidamente la mujer de baja estatura.

- ¿trajiste tu auto? –Cuestionó él.

- No. Había venido en la camioneta de la cafetería, pero…creo que ahora no tengo en que regresar.-Responde ella mientras se cruza de brazos.

- Entonces iremos en mi auto-ofreció Darien su brazo a Rei que dudó un instante, pero lo tomó con sus reservas, la condujo hacia el estacionamiento y salieron del hospital.

- ¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó ella.

- Quiero mostrarte algo…

Darien condujo por la ciudad de Tokio hasta llegar a un alto edificio de varios pisos; tomaron el elevador hasta el penthouse. Él sacó una llave y abrió la puerta invitando a pasar a Rei que lo miraba extrañada.

- bien hemos llegado…bienvenida.

- Darien. ¿qué es este lugar?- Cuestionó Rei mirando sorprendida el lugar.

- Es mi nuevo departamento. Decidí que voy a pedirle el divorcio a Serena.-Explicó el alto cardiólogo con una sonrisa en el rostro- De hecho…mira.

El doctor se acercó a la mesa de la sala tomando unos papeles y extendiéndoselos a Rei para que los analizara.

- Darien…esto es…-comentó sorprendida la mujer con la boca abierta al descubrir que papeles eran los que tenía en sus manos.

- La demanda de divorcio. Hablé con mi abogado, el día siguiente después del cumpleaños de Rini se lo entregará. He firmado todo lo necesario.-Explica él.

- Estás loco.- Comentó ella mirando hacia otro lado con nostalgia.

- Hablo en serio. Sé que han pasado muchos años. Pero saber que me sigues amando me ha dado el valor para hacer lo que siempre he querido. Voy a luchar por ti, Rei Hino y esta vez, con hechos…-Darien se acercó a la guapa mujer besándola suavemente en los labios y atrayéndola hacia él.

- Eres un romántico incorregible, no cambias -dijo Rei enredando sus brazos en el cuello de él y correspondiendo a su beso. No podía evitar estremecerse al escuchar la decisión con la que le hablaba Darien.

- Lo digo en serio-Agregó Darien tomando entre sus brazos y cargando en vilo a Rei y caminando hacia el pasillo.

- ¿qué haces?-Dijo sorprendida la mujer que se aferraba con fuerzas al cuello del hombre de ojos azules.

- Quiero que estrenemos la recámara principal…

El la llevó hasta la habitación, a pesar de no haber más de un par de decenas de pasos hasta el lugar, él sintió que eran kilómetros enteros. Moría por tener a su diosa de fuego nuevamente entre sus brazos, volver a hacerle el amor.

Al entrar a la habitación, Rei pudo percatarse que sobre el buró de la derecha se encontraba una vieja fotografía del día que él le pidió matrimonio en aquél restaurant de comida italiana que ella tanto adoraba, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la fotografía enmarcada tan celosamente.

- La sigues conservando- Expresó sonriente Rei mientras él la depositaba cuidadosamente en la cama.

- Nunca me he desprendido de ella. Es una copia. La original la traigo siempre en la cartera.- Explica él mientras le regala una sonrisa a su diosa de fuego sentándose a su lado en la cama.-No conseguí sacarte de mi corazón nunca...

- ¿Acaso lo deseabas?- Cuestiona ella con voz sensual mientras se sienta a horcajadas en su regazo aprisionando el cuello de aquél hombre.

- Jamás lo he siquiera pensado. -Responde el cardiólogo tumbándose en la cama y jalando consigo a la mujer que lo hacía arder que lo miró con lujuria al saberse sobre él.

Rei disfrutaba el lugar donde se encontraba. Aun con el pantalón de él y la falda de ella de por medio era consciente de la reacción que provocaba en el hombre bajo ella. No podía evitarlo, le excitaba la forma en la que él la miraba, la hacía arder.

Lentamente desabotonó su blusa blanca disfrutando el sufrimiento de él al desear ver más. Cuando su pecho aun resguardado por el fino brasier de encaje negro fue revelado a aquél hombre fue consciente de la emoción que le producía a Darien; él quiso llevar sus manos a los senos de su diosa de fuego pero fue interrumpida por las blancas manos de ella que lo miró divertida.

- ¿no quieres que te toque?- Pregunto con un gesto de decepción.

-Aun no-Dice ella colocando las manos de Darien sobre la cama y besándolo suavemente hasta convertir el beso de una pequeña flama a una enorme hoguera, él luchaba por librarse de las pequeñas manos de Rei para poder tocarla, recorrerla, pero la mujer se había propuesto volverlo loco así que desistió, ella se incorporó ligeramente acercando sus pechos a la altura de la boca de Darien acercándolos pero no lo suficiente, lo escuchó gemir en señal de desacuerdo.

- ¿pretendes volverme loco?-cuestiona él desesperado.

- Creo que más sería imposible...-Ronronea ella en su oído mientras libera los brazos de Darien para ocupar sus pequeñas manos en los botones de la camisa celeste de él, lentamente se deshace de cada uno de los botones hasta descubrir la camisa de Resaque de él.

Ella estaba deseosa de eliminar las barreras entre ella y el hombre bajo su dominio, tirando de su camisa. Él ayudó a la diosa de fuego a deshacerse de aquellas prendas dejando desnudo su abdomen; Darien intentó llevar sus manos a los pechos de ella pero de nueva cuenta fue detenido en su misiva.

- Alto, Doctor Spencer...en ésta ocasión la que tiene el control soy-Murmuró ella en su oído mientras de nueva cuenta bajaba las manos de Darien y en ésta ocasión aprisionándolas con la camisa de resaque de él, atándolas contra la cabecera de la cama.

- ¿pretendes hacerme tu prisionero?- cuestionó él intentando zafarse de sus esposas improvisadas.

- ya eres mi prisionero- fue la única respuesta de ella mientras con sus manos jugueteaba con la hebilla del pantalón de él, abriéndolo lentamente.

La diosa de fuego abrió el pantalón de aquél hombre, hundiendo sus manos en el interior de éste, encontrándose con un miembro grueso y palpitante que clamaba por explorarla. Rei no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrar tan ansiado tesoro y sin pudor alguno liberó el glande de él de aquellas estorbosas ropas.

- hace unos días, Doctor...Usted mismo me impidió hacer mi voluntad. Y esa es una osadía- Reclamó Rei.

- Fue... prescripción médica- Explicó Darien con dificultad mientras sentía como la mujer de sus sueños estrujaba su glande y lo dejaba sin aliento.

- Usted no es el único que desea...degustar- Ella bajó lentamente sus labios al nivel de su ombligo, bajando con cuidado su rostro deteniéndose justo frente al miembro erecto de él. Se detuvo para observar el rostro extasiado de su amante.

Ella abrió su boca y maliciosamente rozó con su lengua el húmedo miembro de él, robándole un ronco gemido al hombre a su merced. Lo disfrutaba, lo disfrutaba bastante así que decidió continuar. Introdujo en su boca la punta de éste, succionándolo, recorriéndolo de punta a base; Primero con suavidad y luego de forma salvaje, era consciente de lo que causaba en el hombre frente a ella ya que podía percatarse de su sentir con cada movimiento de sus manos y boca, sintiendo a su vez la tensión en la virilidad de él.

- Rei...no sigas- Suplicó él mientras ella parecía estarse divirtiendo ya que ella aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos bucales.

- Usted no está en situación de ordenar nada, Doctor- Murmuró ella al oído de Darien regresando a su misión, saboreando el fibroso miembro de él que a éstas alturas estaba húmedo, como la entrepierna de ella.

Rei estaba tan concentrada en disfrutar aquél sabor que hacía tantos años no degustaba que no fue consciente de en qué momento Darien se liberó de sus ataduras.

- Basta de juegos...Rei-Comentó él mientras detenía a la diosa de fuego de su objetivo y aprisionaba sus labios en un beso posesivo que hizo a la bella mujer bajar la guardia por un segundo; El tiempo necesario para recostarla de espaldas sobre la cama, dejándola ahora a su merced.

- Creí que la estabas pasando bien- Lanza la bella mujer casi en tono de reclamo mientras él se deshacía de aquél terrible enemigo que aprisionaba los pechos de aquella que le robaba los sentidos.

- por supuesto, pero hay muchas otras cosas que deseo hacer- Responde el doctor mientras contempla embelesados los pezones rosados y endurecidos de aquella que le aceleraba el corazón, no pudo y no quiso contenerse más. Con su lengua rugosa lamió los excitados pezones de ella robándole un par de gemidos que lo hicieron sentir orgulloso y continuó chupando y en ocasiones mordisqueando las puntas de sus montañas haciéndola gemir con más fuerzas, sabía que había conseguido que ella bajara la guardia finalmente, que se entregara a la pasión por estar juntos.

Darien bajó sus labios con húmedos besos, sintiendo erizarse la piel a su camino. En el trayecto se encontró con la incómoda falda de ella y con maestría encontró el botón y el cierre lanzando al exilio la molesta prenda.

El no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrarse con aquella coqueta panti de encaje con listones en las orillas a juego con un liguero y unas medias negras. Aun después de tantos años Rei seguía con esos detalles sensuales en su vestimenta que lo volvían loco.

Con los dientes desamarró los nudos de la panti, escuchando la excitación en la mujer entre sus brazos.

- estás hermosa-Fueron las palabras que con dificultad pudo articular él para después robarle un fugaz beso en los labios antes de deshacerse de la húmeda prenda intima. Él conocía perfectamente bien a su diosa de fuego. Sabía que hervía y sabía que moría por tenerlo dentro.

- Te quiero dentro-Confesó ella entre gemidos.

Darien no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla decir esas tres palabras que lo volvían loco. Se deshizo de la ropa que le quedaba encima y se colocó entre sus piernas, sintiendo como ella se retorcía de desesperación por sentirlo de nuevo, como días atrás.

Él también deseaba invadir su intimidad, saltar a su abismo y perderse en él. Pero no podía negar que lo volvía loco ver a la mujer de su vida suplicando por ello.

Darien bajó sus labios al abdomen de ella para besarlo lentamente, era consciente de la excitación en ella. Su lado perverso disfrutaba al ver a su paso las marcas de su primer noche pasional que aun eran visibles, no pudo dejar de preguntarse si James las habría visto ya. Seguro no era así ya que ella habría evitado por todos los medios que el descubriera y eso lo hacía feliz.

al encontrarse con su feminidad, no pudo evitar acariciar el botón de placer de Rei para robarle un nuevo gemido que la hizo estremecerse completamente.

- Deja de torturarme...te quiero dentro- Ordenó la mujer de ojos violeta mientras aferraba sus puños a las sábanas de la cama. Darien le regaló una sonrisa malévola y clavó uno de sus dedos su interior, arrebatándole un nuevo gemido que lo motivaron a clavar un dedo más en la feminidad ardiente de su intimidad la cual estaba empapada.

Él disfrutaba al verla retorcerse y gemir con cada movimiento de sus dedos, los sacó de ella saboreándolos, una vez más lo confirmaba, su sabor lo volvía loco.

Él acercó su miembro palpitante a la intimidad de ella que respondió instintivamente acercando sus caderas. Darien disfrutaba observarla así, tan deseosa como él de estar unidos de nueva cuenta pero quería retrasar el momento, quería hacerla enloquecer como él había enloquecido con su recuerdo durante todos esos años. Así que continuó rozando con su virilidad el sexo humedecido de su amada que en su desesperación abrazó el cuello de él para robarle un beso hambriento.

Darien se dejó llevar por sus instintos, respondiendo a ese beso con la misma desesperación de ella. Rei sonrió maliciosamente y aprovechando el descuido de él, ella tomó el control de la situación, colocándose de nueva cuenta a horcajadas sobre él, jugueteando con su sexo embravecido.

- ¿pretendía hacerme desvariar, doctor Spencer?- cuestionó con malicia la bella ex sacerdotisa que hablaba con dificultad mientras se colocaba sobre el glande venoso de aquél hombre que había osado hacerla desesperar.

- Muy mala idea, Doctor...¿no le han dicho que es de mala educación hacer esperar a una dama?- cuestionó ella mientras sentía como su abismo se abría ante la virilidad de él que la reclamaba de nueva cuenta como suya.

- Te amo, Rei...mi Rei- Lanzó él con dificultad al sentir como su glande se expandía en el interior de la bella mujer sobre él.

Ella sonrió ante estas palabras y comenzó a cabalgar con un ritmo acompasado a aquél hombre que había osado decir alguna vez ser el soberano de la tierra cuando en éste momento no era más que un simple hombre a su merced.

El aprovechaba la posición para acariciar los pechos de ella, para juguetear con sus pezones erectos y también para pellizcarlos de cuando en cuando robándole un gemido más a la mujer sobre él.

Durante el vaivén Rei sintió como una ola de calor la invadía completamente, haciéndola estremecer en su interior. Él hizo uso de éste momento para tirar del torso desnudo de la bella mujer y recostarla sobre su pecho para robarle un beso desesperado que ella correspondió.

Segundos después él se colocó sobre la bella mujer aprovechando que había bajado de nueva cuenta la guardia y sin más ni más se volvió a lanzar a su abismo reclamándola de nueva cuenta, acariciándola, saboreándola y disfrutando cada gemido de la aun excitada mujer bajo él.

Se clavó con fuerza en el sexo ardiente de esa mujer que gemía excitada al sentir cómo el arremetía en su interior, ambos estaban perdidos en el placer de disfrutar sus cuerpos, de gozar su amor hasta que el ritmo de la penetración tomó más fuerzas. Su necesidad por entregarse el uno al otro era demasiada, se tocaban, se mordían, se saboreaban hasta que llegaron a la cúspide del placer, hasta que ella sintió como él se derramaba en su interior, hasta que él sintió las contracciones del abismo de ella, muestra inequívoca de que ambos habían alcanzado la cima del placer y se habían perdido en el más delicioso de los orgasmos...

-000-

Andrew y Lita habían llegado a casa. Sus hijos estaban en la escuela, por lo que su casa estaba en silencio total. Eso era demasiado extraño para ambos, los últimos veinte años, su casa había sido el lugar menos tranquilo de la tierra y hoy todo estaba en silencio.

- es extraño, ¿verdad, amor?-comentó Makoto Mirando alrededor, como si algo faltara.

- ¿qué?-Pregunta distraído el rubio.

- Que la casa esté tan tranquila.-Explica ella.

- Si. Lo es…pero no te preocupes, por la tarde vendrán a casa nuestros pequeños monstruos, a llenarte de besos, abrazos y quejas sobre lo que le hizo el uno al otro.-Se burla el señor Furuhata.

- No importa, aún así, los adoro…-Dice enternecida la alta mujer.

- Yo igual-Apoya el rubio mientras clava sus pupilas en las de su esposa-oye Lita.

- ¿qué pasa amor?-Pregunta extrañada del tono de voz la señora Furuhata.

- No creo que a Rei le agradara mucho que la dejaras sola con Darien.-Dice él.

- Créeme, Nos lo agradecerá. Entre esos dos hay demasiada tensión sexual contenida que solo necesitan un par de minutos solos para que… se entiendan.-Explica Lita regalando una sonrisa de complicidad a su pareja.

- Llámame loco. Pero algo me dice que se "entendieron" bastante bien el día que te operaron mi vida.-Confiesa divertido el hombre de cabello rubio.

- Bien. Entonces solo falta que "se entiendan" un poco más para que se decidan a estar juntos.-Concluye Lita mientras se frota las manos.

- De verdad. ¿tú crees que Rei y Darien aun se amen? Digo. Han pasado tantos años.-Cuestiona el señor Furuhata.

- Claro que sí. ¿o acaso tú no me amas después de veinte años y cuatro hijos?-Pregunta casi como reclamo la mujer de cabello café.

- Por supuesto…es más… ¿te digo algo?-Dijo Andrew acercándose al ropero y sacando un pequeño brazalete de esmeraldas en una cajita rosa y entregándosela a Lita- cada día me enamoro más de ti…

- Oh, Andrew, es bellísima. Pero no podemos pagar algo así. Los chicos irán a la universidad el próximo otoño, y mi operación fue algo costosa y…

- Y nada. No afecta para nada nuestro fondo de ahorros, Te la compré de lo que he ahorrado de mi dinero, querida.-Explica el señor Furuhata.

- Pero amor. Prácticamente solo te dejo dinero para tus gastos.-Confiesa apenada Lita.

- Si. Pero, ¿quién necesita calcetines nuevos cuando se tiene una esposa tan maravillosa como tú?-Comenta meloso el rubio ojiverde.

- Andrew…eres lo mejor que me dio la vida, te amo.-Comenta sonriente la mujer de ojos verdes mientras tira de la camisa del rubio para acortar la distancia.

- Y yo a ti…

-000-

Sobre una cama king size reposaba una mujer de larga y brillante cabellera negra que era abrazada por unos varoniles brazos, él jugueteaba con un mechón de la cabellera de Rei.

- ¿en qué piensas, hermosa?

- En que nunca puedo negarme a ti…-Responde con voz suave la mujer aprisionada entre sus brazos.

- Eso es bueno… ¿no lo crees? –Comenta sonriente el Doctor Spencer.

- Por algo decidí escapar al otro lado del mundo, Darien. tú acabas con mi voluntad, la quebrantas.-dice ella casi como un reclamo.

- Es solo porque me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti…-Explica el hombre de ojos azules mientras llena de tiernos besos sus mejillas.

- Nuestro amor lastima a otras personas, Darien.-Comenta ella con notorio dolor.

- Pero ya no lo hará más. Como te lo dije. Voy a divorciarme de Serena.-Insiste él.

- Darien…-Intenta rebatir ella.

- Shh.-Coloca él su dedo índice sellando los labios rojos de la mujer que le robaba el sueño- ¿sabes algo? desde el día que estuvimos juntos en la Sala de doctores, no he dormido en casa, y a partir de hoy dormiré aquí. He traído algo de ropa poco a poco, tengo lo suficiente. Faltan muy poco para el cumpleaños de Rini. Después de eso, le gritaré al mundo mi amor por ti.

- No. No lo hagas, por favor.-Pide la mujer entre sus brazos.

- Es que. Ya no quiero callar que te amo Rei. y quiero que tú hagas lo mismo.-pide el Doctor Spencer.

- ¿qué dices?-Se sorprende abriendo sus ojos de par en par la diosa de fuego.

- Quiero que te divorcies de James Hagen, que vengas a vivir conmigo.-Comenta él casi como una súplica.

- Estás loco. Tengo dos hijos. Por dios.-Dice ella molesta mientras intenta librarse del abrazo en el que se encontraba atrapada.

- Eso no importa. Pensé en ellos, el departamento tiene tres habitaciones. Lo he rentado con opción a venta;si no les gusta, buscaremos otro lugar, hermosa. Quiero que seamos una familia, que estemos juntos los cuatro.-Explica él sin dejar que Rei escape de sus brazos.

- Darien. ¡qué tonterías dices!-Explota ella.

- Rei. yo adoro a tus hijos, los adoro tanto como a ti. Los quiero en mi vida, a los tres…-Explica él.

- No. Eso es imposible.-Dijo ella incorporándose a la cama- no puede ser.

- Rei. Claro que es posible. Mira, sé que no soy un hotelero como James, pero a los chicos y a ti no les faltará nunca nada.-Ofrece el hombre de cabellera azabache.

- ¡no es por el dinero! –Grita molesta la mujer.-¿Que clase de mujer crees que soy? Jamás me ha interesado eso.

- Rei. entonces ¿qué es lo que te ata a James?-Preguntó él casi como un reclamo- No sé lo que sea, pero no puede ser más fuerte que el amor que sentimos. Además, tienes que dejarlo. ¡No lo resisto!

- ¿qué es lo que no resistes?-Preguntó ella con molestia.

- No resisto imaginarlo tocándote. Besándote. No quiero al infeliz de James Hagen durmiendo en la misma cama que tu. ¡haciéndote el amor después que yo!-Explota el casi siempre serio cardiólogo.

- Eres un imbécil, ¡Darien! ¡No vuelvas a buscarme!

Rei se levantó de la cama vistiéndose de prisa y tomando sus cosas caminando hacia la puerta, Darien se levantó poniéndose de prisa la ropa para alcanzarla, para su suerte la detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta

- ¡suéltame!-Gritó ella molesta.

- Espera. No te puedes ir así, tú siempre haces eso.-Reclama el médico- ¿me puedes decir qué te hice? ¿qué dije?

- Eres un imbécil y ¡un estúpido!-dijo Rei levantando su mano para abofetear a Darien.

- No…-Darien detiene ambos brazos de la mujer impidiéndole moverse-no me golpeará más, futura Señora Spencer…quiero que me digas qué pasa.

- Pasa que no quiero estar más con un idiota como tú, y déjame ir o gritaré.-Amenaza ella.

- Si intentas gritar tendré que callarte…-Explica Darien sonriente.

- ¿y cómo pretendes hacerlo?-intenta ella liberarse sin conseguirlo- imbécil.

- Señora Spencer…ese no es un correcto ejemplo para sus hijos. ¿no lo cree?-Bromea él ante el coraje de la explosiva mujer.

- ¡Suéltame o gritaré!-Promete Rei.

- Grita y te callaré- Dice con cinismo el alto hombre.

- ¡AUXILI!- Ella no pudo terminar la frase ya que Darien selló sus labios con un beso apasionado. Ella intentó forcejear en vano, cedió a sus labios una vez más; cuando fue consciente de sí, de nuevo, pateó la entrepierna de Darien para salir corriendo- ¡no vuelvas a buscarme!

Darien se quedó en el suelo sin poder levantarse. Rei seguía teniendo la misma fuerza que cuando era una guerrera. Pero esta vez, por más que ella insistiera, no pensaba dejarla escapar.

-000-

Lita había pasado la tarde bajo los mimos de Andrew. Una sopa de pasta con trocitos de pollo y muchas verduras habían sido el platillo estrella. Habían pasado la tarde charlando sobre sus hijos, sus travesuras, sus discusiones. En ese momento se sentían demasiado afortunados. Su paz fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta, Andrew fue a abrir.

- Rei. hola. creí que no te vería hasta mañana.-Comenta indiscreto el rubio de ojos verdes.

- Es que…-Ella se detiene. No encuentra las palabras para explicar su presencia en casa de los Furuhata.

- Por tu cara lo imagino. Bien. Creo que necesitan tener una charla de chicas.-Dice sonriente el comprensivo señor Furuhata.

- Andrew. Gracias.-comenta apenada la ex sacerdotisa- ¿no te molesta?

- Rei. Rei, Rei. tengo toda la vida sabiendo de las "charlas de chicas" antes, sus "charlas de chicas" me costaban cientos de dólares en llamadas internacionales. Si hoy me cuesta solo salir de aquí por un par de horas para ir por leche y galletas para los chicos. Créeme, no es tan costoso.-Bromea Andrew.

- Gracias Andrew -Dijo la pelinegra abrazando sinceramente a su amigo, el tomó las llaves de la casa y salió; Rei caminó hacia la habitación principal de la casa, tocando la puerta.

- ¿puedo pasar?

- Pasa. ¿por qué la pregunta?- Comentó Lita divertida- creí que tu "conversación" con Darien duraría más tiempo. Me has decepcionado.

- Lita…-Llama casi como un regaño la mujer de larga cabellera negra.

- Vamos. Ni siquiera intentes mentirme. Andrew y Unazuki no han sido tan discretos como tú, esos Furuhata son bastante boquiflojos. Cuéntamelo todo. ¿quieres? Dime. tuviste sexo con Darien ese día en la sala de doctores ¿verdad?-Inquiere curiosa la señora Furuhata.

- Si- Respondió Rei sonrojándose mientras se sentaba en una mecedora al lado de la cama de su amiga- y fue…increíble

- ¡en hora buena! Tenían que romper con esa tensión sexual. Podía cortarse con tijeras.-Explica la mujer convaleciente disfrutando cada palabra salida de su boca.- Y dime. ¿A dónde fueron hoy? ¿otra vez a la "sala de doctores"?

- No…Darien quería mostrarme su nuevo departamento. –Explica la mujer de ojos negros a su confidente.

- ¿su nuevo departamento?-Repite sorprendida la mujer de ojos verdes- Eso quiere decir que…

- Me mostró los papeles de divorcio. Va a dejar a Serena y quiere que yo me divorcie de James…

- ¡eso es excelente!-Se emociona Lita- ¡qué felicidad! Porque vas a hacerlo ¿verdad?

- No…no puedo.-Responde resignada la mujer de ojos violeta evitando el contacto visual con su amiga, imaginando la mirada jade y recriminante de su confesora.

- ¡¿por qué no?- Reclama la Señora Furuhata.

- Lita…lo prometí. Prometí a papá casarme con James a cambio de que pagara los gastos médicos de Ray. Y él está empeorando. No puedo arriesgarme a dejarlo sin seguro médico, no me perdonaría que algo le pasara...-Explica con tristeza la Señora Hagen.

- ¡por Dios Rei! no puedo creer que te estoy escuchando decir eso.-Lanza con enojo la mujer de ojos verdes- ya no eres aquella mujer sola en Nueva York con un empleo de medio tiempo; eres la dueña de la mitad del imperio Hagen, algo te tocaría del divorcio. Además, estoy segura que Darien se haría cargo de sus gastos médicos sin chistar, en caso de ser necesario. No seas tonta, no vuelvas a dejarlo ir. ¡el te ama y tu a él!

- No es solo el dinero.-Explica la mujer de ojos amatista- Lo prometí y soy una mujer de palabra. Lo sabes.

- Rei, no otra vez. No lo dejes ir.-Insiste la dueña de las cafeterías Crown- ¿a cuántas personas el amor le toca la puerta dos veces en la vida?

- No puedo y lo sabes…-Responde con determinación la esposa del hotelero-además. ¿sabes lo que me dijo el muy estúpido?

- ¿qué?

- ¡Que no puede imaginar a James haciéndome el amor después que el! ¿puedes creerlo? El muy estúpido. ¿quién cree que soy?-Retó ofendida la mujer de pelo negro.

- ¿la esposa de James Hagen?-dijo Lita divertida soltándose a reír a carcajadas- por dios Rei. ¿eso te molestó?

- ¡claro! ¿cómo no lo haría?-Comenta Rei bastante ofendida.

- Claro. Ese Darien es un verdadero idiota.-Apoyó la señora Furuhata el precepto de su amiga.

- ¿lo ves?

- Pues sí. ¿cómo puede siquiera pensar que la mujer, ¡casada! Con la que acaba de estar hace unos instantes sería capaz de acostarse con otro hombre, por cierto ¡su marido!-Se burla la alta mujer tratando de evitar salir una carcajada que se atoraba en su garganta.

- ¿qué me estás queriendo decir?-agrega Rei molesta cruzándose de brazos.

- Mira. Lo reconozco y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Darien es un idiota.-Apoya la diosa de júpiter a su amiga.

- ¡claro que lo es!

- pero no lo juzgamos por el mismo crimen. Yo creo que fue un idiota por haberte fallado hace tantos años. Pero creo que ya pasó demasiado tiempo y lo ha pagado muy caro. Ahora, tu crees que es un idiota, pero…¿por creer que tu duermes con James?...por favor Rei. ¿qué persona no creería que ustedes tienen o han tenido intimidad? Digo. Es lo más normal en un matrimonio. Por ejemplo Andrew y yo lo hicimos justo al regresar del hospital y…

- por favor. No me cuentes los detalles a fondo. ¿quieres?-Negó con la cabeza apenada la mujer de ojos amatista.

- Bien. ¡Aburrida!.-Fingió ofenderse la Señora Furuhata- Bueno. Te pondré un ejemplo. ¿tu crees que Taiki y Amy tienen sexo?

- Claro.-Explica Rei.

- ¿y Mina y Seiya?-Continúa cuestionando la de cabello castaño.

- ¡indudablemente!

- Darien no es adivino. Querida. El no sabe sobre los términos en que te casaste con James, ni la causa, ¡ni siquiera sabe...! Ni siquiera sabe muchas cosas ¿lo culparías por pensar que tu y James? Hiugghh. No puedo terminar la frase. De verdad detesto a James.

- Mmhhmm. Creo que tienes razón.-Termina por aceptar la explosiva mujer con resignación.

- Lo se. Siempre la tengo. Así que si tu no le has contado a Darien todos esos "secretitos" que tanto te has guardado…creo que no eres la más adecuada para llamar "idiota" a Darien. o al menos no por esa causa.

- Tienes razón….

- Ahora. Dime…-Dice mientras se frota las manos maliciosamente la dueña de la casa.

- ¿qué?-Responde Rei analizando la expresión de su amiga.

- ¿Sigue siendo igual de fogoso que hace veinte años?-Lanza por fin con malicia la de ojos verdes.

- ¡Lita!-Regaña Rei a su amiga

¿qué? Debes tener ya una opinión. ¡Tuviste sexo dos veces con el en éstos días!-Reclama la más alta.

- Tres…-Confiesa apenada Rei mientras mira hacia otro lado para que su amiga no note su expresión.

- ¿tres?-Se sorprende Lita.

- Si…¿sabías que Andrew ronca mucho? El día que te operaron y nos quedamos a cuidarte, yo me acosté en el sofá cama y él en el suelo al lado de tu cama. El roncaba como condenado.-Comienza a contar la señora Hagen.

- ¿si? Después de dieciocho años ya no lo escucho.-Confiesa con honestidad la madre de cuatro hijos.

- Bueno. El punto es que no podía dormir y fui por un café-Continua explicando la visita.

- Si. Ya que ese café por el que tardaste dos horas en encontrar jamás lo tomaste ¿verdad?-Se burla Lita interrumpiendo.

- El punto es…que fui de nuevo a la sala de doctores y Darien me encontró ahí y…

- Ya no te tomaste tampoco el café. ¿verdad?-Lanza maliciosa la mujer en cama.

- No...

- Jajajaja. Lo supuse. Rei. ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos. Por favor. Deja de hacer tonterías ¿quieres? Piensa en los chicos y en ti. No me digas que te preocupa que los chicos no acepten a Darien. por que Ray lo adora y Danielle. Bueno, ahora se ve que lo odia, pero también nos odia a todos, y mañana pensará diferente.-Anima la señora Furuhata.

- Hice una promesa a mi padre, Lita. Lo sabes…-Recuerda la dudosa mujer.

- Si. Si. Tengo quince años escuchándolo y tengo los mismos quince años viéndote ser la mujer más infeliz del mundo. Por amor de Dios, piensa las cosas…no te pido que decidas ahora, pero ve a casa, descansa. Medítalo todo y toma una decisión en base a lo que diga tu corazón ¿quieres? Al final, siempre es mejor, porque el corazón jamás se equivoca.-Aconseja Lita.

- Lita…

- Ahora. Ve a casa, Hino. Y déjame dormir. Compadécete de una mujer que ha sido operada hace solo un par de días.-Finge sufrimiento la señora Furuhata.

- ¿compadecerme? Vengo a tu casa, y tu lo que haces es ponerte del lado de ese idiota, necio, tonto.-Reclama Rei.

- Guapo...-Completa Lita.

- Si. Guapo y con esos ojos azules y ese hermoso mechón de canas que lo hacen ver tan…lindo-Se pierde la señora Hagen olvidando su coraje inicial.

- Hay cosas que no cambian, Rei. Ahora. Si no vas a largarte. Trae algo de la cocina. Andrew me dio de comer solo una sopa de pollo. ¿Qué cree? ¿qué estoy enferma?-Se quejó la mujer de cabello castaño.

- Veré que encuentro en tu cocina.-Respondió Resignada la mujer de pupilas violeta.

- ¡y no tardes!-Ordenó la enferma.

- Bien…mandona-Bufó Rei.

- ¿qué dijiste?

- Que voy por tu bendita comida.

- Gracias…-Aceptó Lita con sonrisa triunfal.

Aunque Lita era la chica más mandona (después de ella) que conocía, no sabía qué sería de su vida sin su amiga y confidente. La vida no le había dado una hermana de sangre, pero le había dado una hermana del alma, y nadie más que una hermana del alma, para ponerte a pensar…

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, anduve haciendo unas cosillas y se me pasó publicar la semana pasada, pero en recompensa edité el capítulo 16 y le metí una escenita Hot que no tenia pensado explicar originalmente, espero sean de su agrado (es que hay que amarrar, chicas, hay que asegundar la bañada).**

**Mil gracias a quienes me hechan ánimos y a quienes han agregado mis "Secretos del pasado" a sus favoritas, díganme que les parece, plissssss.**

**Gracias a todas por leer**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	17. Dudas Resueltas

**Secretos del Pasado**

**Capitulo 17**

**"Dudas Resueltas"**

Después del desafortunado encuentro con Rei, Darien había decidido regresar a su segundo hogar: "el centro médico de Tokio". Una dona de chocolate era la comida fuerte del día que degustaba por los pasillos, cuando alguien llamó su atención.

- ¡Darien!-Lo llamó una voz masculina.

- Akito. Hola- Saludó Darien sonriente a su colega.

- Spencer. Te he buscado desde hace horas. ¿dónde te habías metido?-Reclama el médico.

- Tuve que salir. Pero…-El médico de ojos azules detuvo su explicación sabiendo que no era lo más adecuado- ¿para qué me buscabas?

- Para darte esto - sacó Akito un sobre blanco entregándoselo a su amigo y colega-se discreto.

- Los tienes ya.-Tomó emocionado y con las manos temblorosas el hombre de ojos azules el sobre.

- Si. Lamento la tardanza. Pero, sabes que tenía que hacerlo a escondidas.-Explicó el médico con semblante serio.

- Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco como no tienes idea.-Darien abraza efusivamente al doctor Akito, un gesto extraño en él- te debo una.

- Solo no menciones mi nombre si la madre del chico procede legalmente. Se ve que tiene carácter.-Bromea el genetista.

- ¡Y vaya que lo tiene! -comenta Darien divertido- gracias de nuevo.

El cardiólogo se despidió de su amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro, yendo hacia su consultorio y abriendo el tan esperado sobre. Dentro de éste, su tan esperada respuesta, se detuvo a analizar una y otra vez los resultados ante sus ojos. No eran los primeros análisis que tenía que interpretar, estaba tan acostumbrado a leer ese tipo de documentos y jamás se había sentido como en este momento, tan nervioso, tan ansioso y a la vez tan ilusionado, una sola palabra retumbaba en su cabeza aun después de haberlos analizado una y otra vez"positivo"…

-000-

Rei llegó a casa, estacionando su auto en la entrada de ésta, encontrándose con el auto negro de su padre, aprovechó para ir directo al estudio donde seguramente estarían su padre y su esposo. Entró sin tocar la puerta.

- Querida. ¡qué modales!-Se inconformó el hotelero.

- Discúlpanos James. Tengo que hablar con mi padre…a solas-Enfatizó ella la última parte de su oración.

- Bien. No los interrumpiré entonces-Dice James levantándose de su silla sin notarse incomodo con la petición de Rei y caminando hacia la puerta- solo una cosa querida…

- Dime.-Respondió seca la mujer de cabello de ébano.

- Le prometí a la señora Spencer que toda la familia, asistiremos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su Hija Rini.-Explica James.

- ¿y por qué lo hiciste sin consultarme?-Reclamó Rei con notoria molestia.

- No creí que te importara.-Justifica el hombre de mirada hostil- Ustedes son grandes amigas según me dijo. ¿no?

- Si…claro. Tienes razón…hablaré con los chicos, no creo que tengamos problema. –Se resigna la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Excelente. Amor. Saldré a revisar unos pendientes en el hotel. Volveré más tarde…- Informó James Saliendo del despacho sin ser extrañado por nadie.

- Bien. Dime hija. ¿qué es tan importante y confidencial que no pueda escuchar tu esposo?-Dice el recto Takahashi Hino.

- No lo llames así por favor.-Reclama incómoda la hija de éste.

- Es tu esposo, sin importar lo que digas.

- Y eso es de lo que quiero hablar contigo. Padre. –Comenta Rei mientras toma asiento ante el imponente hombre de cabello platinado.

- Dime…

- Quiero que me liberes de mi promesa…quiero divorciarme de James.-Lanza directa y segura la hija del hombre.

- No puedes solo deslindarte, hace quince años me diste tu palabra, hicimos un trato. ¿acaso lo has olvidado?-Recordó el implacable hombre en tono de reclamo a su unigénita.

- Ya no quiero continuar. Por favor, tú eres mi padre. ¡Debes entenderlo!.- lanzó sobresaltada la reencarnación de la diosa de Marte.

- ¡No! Tú me diste tu palabra.-Reclama el padre con notoria molestia- Yo pagaría los gastos médicos de Raymond si tú te casabas con James. Yo cumplí.

- ¡y yo también! Pero estoy cansada. No lo soporto ni me soporta, nos detestamos padre.-Dijo con desesperación la hija de Takahashi Hino.

- El matrimonio no siempre es un cuento de hadas…-Explica tratando de recuperar la compostura el político.

- ¿lo dices por mi madre?-Cuestiona indignada Rei- ¿tanto la detestabas?

- No te atrevas a siquiera insinuarlo, hija. yo amaba a tu madre.-Responde con notorio pesar y nostalgia el casi inquebrantable hombre.

- ¿y por qué me niegas la posibilidad de amar?-cuestiona a modo de reclamo la explosiva mujer.

- Ahh. Ya veo…es por eso…ese infeliz doctor de quinta de nuevo.-Deduce Takahashi.

- ¡no lo llames así! Es un cardiólogo y es mejor hombre que James.-Defiende Rei.

- No es tan bueno. Ya que te dejó sola cuando más lo necesitabas.-Se burla el hombre de cabellera plateada.

- ¡él nunca supo de Danielle y Raymond!- Recuerda ella.

- Y nunca lo sabrá…me diste tu palabra. ¿lo has olvidado acaso?- Rememora su contrato verbal el exigente hombre.

- Padre. Por favor. Libérame de mi promesa…no soporto más a James.-Suplica como último recurso la señora Hagen.

- Jamás…ni con mi muerte…y si es todo de lo que quieres hablarme. Tengo una agenda demasiado saturada.-Dice Takahashi volviendo a prestar atención a los documentos sobre el escritorio.

Rei caminó decepcionada hacia la puerta deteniéndose poco antes de salir.

- padre…algún día te darás cuenta que James no es el hombre que piensas…que no es el ídolo falso que te has planteado…-Explica dolida la mujer de ojos violeta sin poder ocultar la decepción.

- Aun así. Siempre será mejor opción para ti que ese Darien Spencer del que insistes en estar enamorada…-Insiste el terco hombre.

- Depende de lo que para ti, sea la "mejor opción" adiós padre…

Rei salió decepcionada del estudio, aun cuando sabía la respuesta no podía evitar intentar jugar su última carta…para su desgracia, había fallado, al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, no pudo evitar dejar correr una traicionara lágrima por sus ojos…

-000-

La cafetería Crown estaba como hacía varios días no lo había estado. Lita a pesar de la renuencia de Andrew, los consejos de Rei y las suplicas de sus hijos había regresado a Trabajar. En ésta ocasión no haría cosas difíciles, lo que se traducía en ordenar a Andrew las medidas exactas de harina y de leche para los pastelillos de las tres cafeterías y que sus meseros cargaran todo aquello más pesado que un par de billetes.

Mandar también tenía su parte divertida. Lita se encontraba éste día sentada en la barra divertida ordenando a sus meseros qué mesas atender, cuando por la puerta entró un gallardo hombre de negra cabellera con un flamante mechón de canas al frente que le daba bastante distinción. Lita solía disfrutar que hombres guapos visitaran Crown, Pero en ésta ocasión la mirada zafiro del visitante que era una persona bastante conocida por ella la hizo sentir incomoda.

Cerró la caja y caminó discretamente hacia la cocina, fingiendo no haber visto al recién llegado; pero a medio camino el grito paralizante del visitante la congeló.

- ¡alto Lita! ¡no escapes!- Gritó molesto el recién llegado.

- Darien…que sorpresa. ¿escapar yo? Jamás.-Mintió la castaña- Eres mi amigo. Yo no podría escapar de un amigo, es que…iba a la cocina. ¿quieres algo?

- NO.-Respondió seco el cardiólogo.

- Como quieras- Comentó Lita siguiendo su camino hacia la cocina, sin dar mayor importancia a su amigo.

- ¡espera!-Insistió Darien.

- ¿qué?-dijo ella caminando de regreso a la barra donde estaba sentado Darien observándola de una forma muy rara en él- ¿qué es lo que necesitas entonces?

- Rei no me contesta las llamadas. Necesito respuestas a muchas preguntas y solo hay alguien además de ella que puede contestarlas.-Explica él su presencia en Crown I.

- Ya te dije que yo no te puedo decir nada de lo que necesites y si piensas que…-Darien extendió el sobre con la prueba de paternidad a Lita que miró sorprendida- oh, oh…. ¿quieres pasar a la oficina?-Invitó ella con un tono más amistoso caminando hacia la cocina.

- Claro- Aceptó él.

El Alto hombre siguió a la dueña de la cafetería hasta estar los dos en la pequeña oficina donde solían llevar las finanzas del lugar.  
>Lita se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y se sentó en la silla frente a su visitante.<p>

- Así que…ya lo sabes…-Suspiró la mujer de ojos de jade apenada.

- Si. Y tengo muchas preguntas, Lita. Sé que Andrew preferiría enterrarse bajo tierra antes que responderme cualquiera de ellas. Rei no me contesta y solo tu estas enterada de todo. ¿no es así?- Deduce el cardiólogo con una seriedad atemorizante.

- ¿qué quieres saber?-dijo resignada la alta mujer, sabiendo que no podía seguir negando su conocimiento al respecto.

- ¿por qué Rei no me dijo nada? ¿por qué no me buscó?-Cuestionó con notorio dolor el hombre.

- Porque estaba Dolida, Darien. Tú le fallaste. Le prometiste una vida juntos y después…tú sabes lo que pasó después.-Explicó Lita a tono de reclamo.

- Tú más que nadie sabes que yo la amo. Tú me has visto sufrir su ausencia.-Evoca él.

- Y también la he visto a ella. La vi sentirse sola y acorralada en una ciudad del otro lado del mundo sin el apoyo de Takahashi Hino. Porque su padre no siempre fue el abuelo lindo y preocupado que puedes ver el día de hoy. Rei tuvo que arreglárselas sola.-Reclama la confidente de la señora Hagen.

- ¡debió buscarme! Yo hubiera ido del otro lado del mundo por ella. ¿por qué se quedó callada?-Insiste Darien.

- La conoces. ¿no? Sabes lo terca y orgullosa que puede ser. Ella no te buscaría jamás para pedirte ayuda…al menos no para ella…-Explica la Señora Furuhata enfatizando la última oración.

- Raymond… ¿es por eso que se casó con James Hagen? ¿Para poder costear los gastos médicos de Ray?- Pregunta casi asegurando el dolido hombre- Ahora veo tan claro todo…prefirió vender su amor a buscarme…

- Ella si te buscó…-Responde casi en un susurro la mujer de ojos verdes.

- ¿cómo? No. Eso no puede ser…. Yo la busqué, Lita. Sabes que la busqué. Vine contigo a pedirte datos, intenté sobornar a Andrew. Fui con Takahashi Hino a pedirle, ¡A suplicarle que me dijera su paradero!. Nada funcionó, la busqué por más de tres años antes de rendirme… antes de ceder a los chantajes de Serena y casarme con ella.-Recuerda con desesperación el hombre de ojos azules.

- Y fue justo hace quince años que Rei te buscó…-Cuenta con tristeza la diosa de Júpiter.

- ¿qué?-Pregunta sorprendido él- ¡Imposible!

- Raymond enfermó. Estuvo varios días internado en el hospital. Los gastos de la clínica eran incosteables para ella, yo le dije que te buscara….pero no quiso. Buscó a su padre y Takahashi fue a Nueva York, le ofreció su ayuda….pero con una condición….-Explica con nostalgia la mejor amiga de Rei, recordando el desafortunado acuerdo.

- Que se casara con James…pero no entiendo. ¿por qué? ¡qué ganancia pudo tener Takahashi en esto!- Explota Darien ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Lita y volvió a tomar asiento apenado.

- ¿no lo adivinas? Takahashi Hino siempre ha cuidado mucho el nombre y el honor de la familia. Rei al ser madre soltera deshonraba su apellido. James según me contó Rei después, buscaba hacer negocios en Asia y nada mejor que el apoyo de un político tan importante como él.

- Y prefirió ceder ante la presión de su padre a buscarme a mí…-dedujo decepcionado el hombre de pupilas azules.

- Ya te lo dije ella si te buscó.-Insistió Lita.

- ¡Eso no es verdad Lita! Yo jamás la hubiera dejado hacer una estupidez como esa si hubiera sabido donde estaba. ¡Jamás!

- Yo lo escuché todo…-explica la cocinera apenada.

- ¿cómo?-Se sorprendió él.

_Flash-back:_

_Nueva York, Apartamento de Rei Hino quince Años atrás:_

_Rei y Lita hablaban por sus viejos telecomunicadores de Sailor Scouts, la de ojos amatista lucía bastante desencajada._

_- Lita. Te juro que no se qué hacer. Acaban de llamarme de mi trabajo. Me despidieron, dicen que entienden que mi pequeño esté enfermo, pero que no les conviene tener a una empleada de medio tiempo que jamás va. –Explica preocupada la mujer de ojos violeta._

_- Amiga…las cosas se van a arreglar, te lo prometo.- Anima la chica desde Tokio. _

_- ¿y cómo? No encuentro la salida. Vengo del hospital. Le prescribieron a Ray un medicamento. Fui a la farmacia a comprarlo, ¿y sabes cuánto cuesta? ¡Setecientos dólares! No tengo setecientos dólares. Aun cuando logre conseguirlos,¡ es la dosis para una semana! No sé qué hacer-dijo la mujer de cabello negro, cubriendo su rostro para evitar que su amiga y confidente viera las lágrimas correrle por los ojos-creo que llamaré a papá para decirle que acepto su trato…_

_- ¡No! No puedes hacer eso. Te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida. Ni siquiera conoces a ese tipo. ¿y si es un mal hombre? Aun cuando fuera el mejor hombre del mundo. ¡No lo amas!- comenta la castaña a su amiga a son de reclamo._

_- La vida de Ray depende de ello. No puedo detenerme en pequeñeces.- Responde con tristeza la madre del pequeño._

_- ¿pequeñeces? No son pequeñeces. Lo sabes, Rei. Sé que no has querido que toquemos el tema. Pero. ¿por qué no buscas a Darien? El te ama. Pobre hombre. Te ha buscado incansablemente.- Explica la mujer castaña- Justo hoy volvió a venir, a pedirme que le dijera dónde encontrarte. Si lo vieras al pobre. Está desconsolado, desmejorado, te daría lástima. El te ama. Y sé que nada lo haría más feliz que saber de Danielle y de Raymond, pero sobre todo, volver a saber de ti…._

_- Lita…no insistas.-Pide melancólica la mujer de ojos amatista._

_- ¡Vamos! El te ama de verdad. Sabes que no quiso casarse con Serena a pesar del mundo de chantajes con los que ha intentado convencerlo, que se encarga de todos los gastos de Rini y de procurarla y cuidarla. Pero a mí me consta que no quiere nada con Serena. Te sigue buscando. No concibe la vida sin ti. Vamos Rei. – anima la diosa del trueno-Haz a un lado tu orgullo, llámalo. Yo se que a Darien le hará muy feliz volver a saber de ti y puedo jurarte que irá corriendo por ustedes. Vamos…solo inténtalo…_

_- Está bien… lo llamaré.- Aceptó Rei tomando el teléfono y marcando un número conocido de memoria por ella._

_- ¡Pon el altavoz!-Pidió Lita a gritos._

_- ¡Es privado!- Reclamó Rei a su amiga._

_- ¡qué privado ni qué privado! además Yo te convencí. He soportado más de tres años de lágrimas, Corajes. Quejas, de escuchar: "Raymond juega al doctor, seguro será doctor comosu papá"o "Danielle sacó los hermosos ojos azules de su padre y se come todo el chocolate de la casa" así que… ¡Ahora me dejas escuchar!- Exige la castaña._

_- ¡Bien! - Cedió Rei de mala gana, encendiendo el altavoz del teléfono._

_- Diga… -la chillona voz de Serena se escuchó del otro lado del auricular- ¿Rei? ¿eres tú? No finjas. No puede ser nadie más que tu. ¿quién más le llamaría a Darien desde otro país para quedarse callado? … bien. si no vas a hablar. Entonces hablaré yo. Te quiero dar una GRAN Noticia. Que se que te va a dar mucho gusto. Darien y yo vamos a casarnos. ¿no es genial? Por fin se dio cuenta que su lugar es con Rini y conmigo. ¡Nos quiere tanto!…así que te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a buscarlo. El decidió darse una nueva oportunidad con nosotras. ¡Así que quédate justo donde estás y no aparezcas! - el sonido mudo del teléfono fue lo único que se escuchó después de que Serene colgara la bocina._

_- Rei…¿estás bien?-Preguntó Lita tras ser testigo muda del monólogo de Serena._

_- Lita…Te dejo. Tengo que salir.-Comenta Rei en automático._

_- No te veo bien. ¿a dónde irás?-Pregunta preocupada la joven estudiante de gastronomía._

_- Voy a buscar a mi padre. Aceptaré su oferta.-Explica con voz decidida la chica de cabello negro._

_- Rei. No lo hagas…por favor.-Pide preocupada la muchacha de ojos verdes._

_- No hay vuelta atrás- Comenta decidida la mujer de fuego-solo un favor…._

_- Dime.- Aceptó entristecida la castaña- El que quieras…_

_- No quiero que nadie se entere jamás de ésta llamada. Ni quiero que Darien sepa sobre los chicos y menos sobre mí.- Pide con notorio dolor la hija de Takahashi Hino._

_- Rei. No lo hagas…-Pide preocupada la mujer de ojos verdes._

_- No hay vuelta de hoja. Yo seré la Señora Hagen, Darien hará su familia con Serena y Raymond vivirá…así todos seremos felices-Cuenta fingiendo una sonrisa la mujer de mirada amatista._

_- Todos menos tú…-Enfrenta la alta._

_- Eso es lo que menos importa. Se me hace tarde. Adiós…_

_Fin de flash-back_

Darien miraba sorprendido a Lita relatarle la historia de lo ocurrido tantos años atrás.

- Es que yo jamás supe de esa llamada. –Justifica el hombre de ojos azules incrédulo.

- Bueno. Yo no podía contarte y Serena seguro jamás lo haría. No le convenía…-Explica la señora Furuhata.

- ¡No puede ser tan injusta la vida con nosotros!. Justo ese día, después de volver de visitarte Serena me esperaba en la puerta del departamento. Con Rini , diciéndome que ésa sería la última vez que vería a mi hija, porque ella iba a irse muy lejos, donde jamás las encontrara. Que podía quedarme con el recuerdo de Rei, porque sería el único que me acompañaría el resto de mi vida. Rini lloraba, decía que no quería irse con Serena. Que no quería que la alejaran de mí. Yo estaba tan triste, tan decepcionado. Tres años de búsqueda infructuosa… y ver a Rini ahí, que era mi único consuelo, mi único rayo de alegría… cedí…-Cuenta el cardiólogo a la mujer ante él.

- No te juzgo. Ni a Rei. Ambos hicieron lo que tuvieron que hacer en un momento dado…-Explica Lita al hombre ante ella intentando levantar su moral.

- Y esas decisiones marcaron nuestras vidas…si solo yo hubiera contestado esa llamada, hoy las cosas sería tan diferentes…-Se lamenta el Doctor Spencer llevándose las manos al rostro.

- El pasado no puede ser cambiado. Creo que lo sabes de sobremanera. Pero comprenderlo, comprenderlo creo que les ayudaría mucho para tomar nuevas decisiones… ¿no lo crees?-Explica la alta mujer intentando disminuir el impacto.

- Tienes razón Lita…gracias

- ¿y qué harás ahora que sabes la verdad?-Cuestiona intrigada la señora Furuhata.

- Lo que debí de hacer hace dieciocho años…luchar por Rei y por mis hijos. – Asegura él - Gracias por todo Lita.

- Darien…-Lo llama ella.

- ¿sí?

- Sé que han perdido mucho tiempo y puedes pensar que es tonto que te lo diga. Pero se cauteloso. ¿quieres?- Pide preocupada la castaña.

- Te lo prometo.

Darien salió de Crown sin tantas respuestas como hubiera querido. Creyó que hablar con Lita lo tranquilizaría, pero no fue así. El guapo doctor arrancó su auto, a un par de calles pudo visualizar a Danielle caminar. Algo más fuerte que él lo hizo acercar el auto y disminuir la velocidad para hablar con ella.

- Hola Dany.-Saludó él.

- Para usted,No soy "Dany"-Respondió molesta la muchacha- soy Danielle.

- Hola Danielle. ¿puedo llevarte?-Ofrece él.

- No gracias. No viajo con desconocidos.-Dijo seca la muchacha siguiendo su camino sin detenerse.

- ¡Vamos! No soy un desconocido.-Explica Darien- Somos amigos. ¿no?

- No se me permite amistar con personas mayores. – Lanza orgullosa la joven de ojos azules.

- Danielle. Vamos. Déjame llevarte a casa. Estas muy lejos, es tarde para tomar el transporte público.-Comenta genuinamente preocupado el cardiólogo.

- Doctor Spencer. Sin ofender. Se está equivocando de persona. Usted no es mi padre y yo no soy su hija.-Pone en claro la terca chica- su hija es una chica de cabello rosa, por cierto bastante insoportable.

- Hija…por favor. Sube. Quiero platicar unas cosas contigo.-Suplica él.

- ¡No! Y vallase o gritaré.- Responde terca ella haciendo un gesto muy similar al de Rei.

- Danielle, hija…

- ¡aléjese!-Gritó Danielle antes de salir corriendo hacia un callejón donde no había acceso a autos, a Darien le fue imposible Seguirla.

- Danielle, Hija…eres igual de temperamental que tu madre…

Darien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver correr a Danielle entre las calles. Ahora que sabía la verdad podía descubrir la perfecta amalgama que eran sus hijos. Danielle por ejemplo, tenía su color de ojos, pero indudablemente, tenía el carácter fiero de su madre mientras que Raymond había heredado la mirada púrpura de su madre, pero definitivamente tenía la paciencia y el carácter de él. Ahora le parecía tan hermoso encontrar lo mejor de él y del amor de su vida en cada uno de sus hijos…

-000-

Después de un largo Día, Danielle se encontraba en su habitación charlando por videoconferencia en su computadora portatil con Makoto.

Rei y Lita solían regañarlas por pasar tanto tiempo charlando tras pasar todo el día en el colegio juntas y la tarde en alguna actividad sin separarse. Pero en el fondo sabían que no hacían más que repetir el patrón que ellas aún seguían teniendo.

- Danielle. Entonces, ¿qué quería decirte el doctor Spencer?-Pregunta curiosa la castaña

- No sé. Te estoy diciendo que corrí.-Explica la ojiazúl.

- Danielle. ¿no te da curiosidad?-Cuestiona la confidente.

- Claro que no. –Responde haciendo una rabieta la jovencita.

- ¿segura?

- Ay...la verdad sí. Me dio mucha curiosidad. ¡Pero me dio también mucho coraje!-Se queja Danielle.

- Pero Danielle. Si no escuchas su versión completa no sabrás en realidad que pasó.- Regaña la jovencita de ojos verdes.

- Lo sé Mako. Pero no es justo. Creí que Darien era diferente… creí que era un príncipe azul. El príncipe azul de mamá. Pero solo fue un…un mentiroso, un animal, ¡Una bestia! como todos los hombres.-Bufa la muchacha notoriamente herida.

- Danielle. ¿Por qué hablas así? Digo, si. Seguro Darien cometió errores, pero de eso a que sea todo lo que dices….¿o lo dices por alguien más?- Cuestiona la castaña

- No…no me hagas caso. No lo digo por nada…- Cambió rápidamente de tema la joven de ojos azules con notorio nerviosismo.

- Es que lo dices como si…

- ¡Ya te dije que no es por nada!- Se sobresaltó irritable la cuñada de Makoto Furuhata.

- Bueno ya. No te pongas así- Concilia la hija consentida de Andrew Furuhata-. ¿ya abriste la invitación de la boba de Rini?

- No. Aun no.-Bufa Danielle- ¿sabes que es lo peor?

- ¿qué?

- Que mamá me dijo que tendremos que ir.-Se queja la pelinegra- Por lo cual tú también irás y Motoki y Andy también irán.

- Mmhhmm. No me agrada la idea.-Se cruza de brazos la joven de ojos color esmeralda haciendo una rabieta.

- ¡vamos! Será divertido. Nos burlaremos de Rini. La haremos rabiar. Y la haremos pasar un mal rato. ¿no te agrada la idea de arruinarle "su noche"?-Ofrece divertida la hija de Rei Hino.

- Me estás convenciendo…sigue hablando.- Se muestra interesada la alta joven.

- Podemos convencer a mamá de hacernos unos vestidos hermosos para que Rini se quede rabiando de coraje. ¿Imaginas su pataleta?-Ríe divertida la chica de ojos azules.

- Mmhhmm, me gusta- Sonríe malévolamente Makoto- me has convencido…Cuenta conmigo.

- ¡Excelente!-Dijo Danielle tomando la invitación y sacándola del sobre. Se quedó sorprendida al abrirlo- no puede ser.

- ¿qué pasa Danielle?-Cuestiona extrañada por la reacción de su amiga la chica Furuhata.

- ¿ya abriste la invitación?-Pregunta acelerada la ojiazúl.

- No. Claro que no. De hecho creo que está en el cesto de la basura-Explica Makoto-¿por qué?

- La fiesta…será en el hotel Hagen...-Articula Danielle con dificultad.

- ¿en serio? Pero me dijiste que James le prometió a tu mamá que les harían su fiesta de Cumpleaños a Ray y a ti ahí. Incluso veríamos las cosas para tu mascarada- Se sorprende la castaña.

- Si…eso dijo…Mako. Mañana hablamos. ¿quieres? Voy a hablar con mamá.-Se despide Danielle.

- Dany… no hagas locuras.-Pide la chica de ojos verdes

- Mañana hablamos. ¿quieres?

- Si…está bien.

Danielle cerró su computadora tomando la invitación que tanta repulsión le causaba en sus manos. Fue al estudio de su madre donde en ese momento sabía se encontraba Rei realizando unos diseños.

- Danielle. Hija. creí que ya te habías dormido. Anda acércate. Tengo unos bocetos de varios vestidos para Mako y para ti. ¿Cuál te gusta?-Comentó animada la madre de la jovencita.

- Mamá…Estaba hablando con Mako.-Trató de tranquilizarse la chica.

- ¿está todo bien? ¿Pasa algo con su tía? Lita me dijo que iría a la cafetería. Tu tía es tan terca.- Hizo el comentario Rei refiriéndose a su antigua compañera de batallas.

- Mamá. ¿me quieres decir qué significa esto?-Dijo Danielle arrojando la invitación de Rini sobre los diseños de la mujer de ojos violeta sin poder contenerse más-¿tú lo sabías?

- ¿Saber qué?- Respondió Rei sacando la invitación de su sobre- esto no puede ser…

- Mamá. Tú me dijiste que nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños sería en uno de los salones del hotel Hagen. ¿tienes idea como se verá que sea en el mismo lugar que el de Rini? ¡varios meses después!- Chilla enfurecida la chica de ojos celestes.- ¡yo quería algo único, no algo que parezca una mala copia de la fiesta de Rini!

- Hija. yo no sabía nada.-Lee sorprendida la señora Hagen la Invitación que le entregó su hija.

- Mamá. Solo quiero que sepas que no iré a esa maldita fiesta y tampoco quiero ya que me celebren nada. Esa maldita Rini siempre está antes que nada. Y puedo soportarlo en la escuela ¡pero no en mi propia casa!- Chilló enfurecida la chica saliendo corriendo del estudio de su madre.

- Danielle…-La madre de la chica tomó el sobre que había dejado la muchacha caminando hacia el despacho donde estaba James. Como era su costumbre, entró sin tocar la puerta- James. ¿qué es esto?

- Una invitación – Respondió el cínico sin levantar la vista.

- Es la invitación al cumpleaños de Rini Spencer –Completó la mujer de ojos violeta con molestia.

- ¿y?- Dijo él sin prestar atención alguna.

- ¡Y es en tu hotel! – Reclama Rei.

- ¿en serio?-Fingió sorpresa el hotelero- No lo sabía

- James. Me prometiste festejar el cumpleaños de los chicos ahí-Reclamó la señora Hagen.

- Si. Pero Raymond y Danielle cumplirán años dentro de varios meses. No veo por qué el escándalo.-Minimizó él.

- ¡Por qué debiste avisarme!- Explota la mujer de fuego.

- No te informo sobre todos los movimientos de todas las cadenas de los hoteles "mi vida"-Fueron las palabras cínicas del hombre de cabello castaño.

- ¡No es cualquier movimiento!

- Bueno. ¿cuál es el problema?- Levantó finalmente la mirada el hotelero con molestia clavando sus ojos de noche en los amatista de su esposa- Serena es amiga tuya. ¿no?

- Ésta es la fiesta que Danielle había soñado toda su vida. ¿y tú aceptas que la fiesta de la peor enemiga de Danielle sea ahí?- Insiste Rei con notorio enfado.

- Calma. Ya te lo dije yo no lo sabía. Pero si vienes a pedirme que les cancele. Estás loca. No perderé ni un peso por los berrinches de una mocosa.-Amenaza el hotelero.

- ¡esa fiesta le hacía mucha ilusión a Danielle!-Reclama Rei.

- Lo lamento querida. Y no olvides que tienen que asistir tus mocosos y tú. Tenemos que ser una "familia feliz"-Evocó con cinismo el hombre de ojos profundos.

- No iremos.- Explica la mujer de cabello de noche con decisión.

- Claro que irás, Querida. Sé que no te arriesgarás a contrariar a tu padre y menos aún que se moleste y no pague el seguro médico de "Nuestro hijo" ¿te imaginas qué sería de nuestro querido Ray sin sus consultas médicas, sin sus medicamentos tan caros?-Se burló con altanería el hotelero.

- ¡Eres un desgraciado!

Fueron las palabras de Rei que azotó la puerta del despacho dejando a James a solas. Por desgracia para ella, James tenía razón, por más que deseara no asistir a esa fiesta. Sabía que tendría que hacerlo y era ahora menos que nunca que deseaba hacerlo. No deseaba estar cerca de Darien sabiendo que era imposible para ella separarse de James como ella lo deseaba.

-000-

El aire bufaba con fuerzas contra su ventana. Parecía estar decidido a entrar a como diera lugar. Una bella chica de ojos azules se encontraba recostada en su cama. Un plácido sueño donde tal vez se encontraba inmiscuido un rubio de Apellido Furuhata invadía la mente de la muchacha ajena al aterrador escenario digno de una película de horror, de esas que solía ver en compañía de su hermano y primos en Manhattan en los veranos que pasaban juntos.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió. Ésta rechinó de una forma que sacó a la muchacha de sus dulces sueños, aunque no abrió sus ojos por el deseo de regresar a ese sueño tan placentero.

Unos pasos cautelosos se acercaron a la cama de la chica que tenía una suave sonrisa en el rostro. El contacto de unas manos sobre el edredón la hicieron abrir sus pupilas azules extrañada.

- James. ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la muchacha sobresaltada mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, cubriéndose con el edredón.

- ¿No puedo venir a dar las buenas noches a mi hijita?- Cuestionó el Hombre de ojos de noche.

- ¿Desde cuándo te importamos Raymond o yo?- Dice esquiva la muchacha arqueando su ceja con desconfianza.

- Siempre me han importado. Pequeña- Explica malicioso el hombre de cabello castaño con una mueca desencajada que hizo estremecer a la muchacha, ¿miedo Tal vez?.

- Pues ya lo hiciste. Puedes retirarte- Informa la muchacha alejándose moviéndose al otro lado de su cama.

- ¿Y no le das un beso de buenas noches a tu papi?-Pide el hombre de cabello castaño con un tono que la muchacha reconocía bastante bien.

- Vete, James o gritaré y estarás en serios aprietos- Amenazó la chica

- No tiene nada de malo que le pida un beso a mi nenita. ¿ o sí?- Se burla con una siniestra carcajada el alto hombre.

- ¡Largo de aquí!- Gritó la muchacha esperando que entraran su madre o hermano por la puerta en cualquier instante. Por alguna extraña razón ninguno apareció.

El reconocido hotelero se lanzó sobre la muchacha que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por deshacerse del peso sobre ella, pero todo era en vano; James era por mucho más alto y fuerte que la chica que gritaba con todas sus fuerzas por ayuda, Ayuda que no llegaba.  
>Las grandes manos del hombre sobre ella retiraron las cobijas que los separaban. Encontrándose con el camisón lila de la muchacha y rasgándolo con violencia, las asquerosas manos de él recorrían la piel cremosa de la chica que no podía dejar de sentir repulsión, James cubrió su boca con una mano para minimizar el volumen de los gritos de la muchacha que podían delatarlo en cualquier momento y arruinar sus planes.<p>

El fuerte hombre de ojos negros observaba con lujuria a la joven bajo él que aun sabiendo la desventaja en tamaño y fuerza luchaba con todas sus energías para librarse de James que de un solo arrebato se deshizo de las ropas íntimas de la chica, y soltó la hebilla de su pantalón y bajó su cierre para dejar libre su miembro erecto.

Danielle luchaba por liberarse de aquél hombre que siempre le había causado repulsión. James movió hacia un lado la panti de la chica y se encajó en la intimidad de la muchacha que mordió la ruda mano de él consiguiendo liberar su boca.

- NOOOOO- Gritó desesperada la chica que finalmente era libre de gritar.

La joven de ojos azules se levantó sobresaltada con el corazón latiendo a cien kilómetros por hora y un miedo que le hacía erizar la piel, había sido una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla.  
>Su primer reacción fue levantarse de un brinco de la cama y correr a la puerta a ponerle seguro y a atrancar la puerta con la silla de su tocador. Regresó a la cama para volver a dormir, aunque fue algo que no consiguió en toda la noche…<p>

-000-

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí yo entregando un capítulo más de mis "Secretos del pasado". ¿qué les ha parecido? Creo que El Doctorcito Sexy solo necesitaba el papelito para poder confirmar lo que su corazón le gritaba. ¿no? Ahora será interesante ver cómo se acercará a esos chamacos de pelo negro. Tal vez Raycito que es tan noble acepte con gusto la noticia, ¿pero Dany? Esa Danycita le dara guera a "Papi", Tienen que verlo jojojo. Yo ya vi un adelanto.**

**¿cómo ven a Lita? Si bien que le sabe todos los tejes y manejes a su comadre, si Lita quisiera podría extorsionar a su amiga del alma (Que ni sabe sacar provecho la canija) No se, Mínimo la hubiera utilizado de nana para cuidar de sus cuatro pequeños retoños cuando se iba de segunda, tercera o cuarta luna de miel con su Wero precioso ¿o no? **

**Si Darien supo a dónde acercarse por sombrita, no fue con Rei por que se lo friega ni con Andrew por que es muy posible que Lita lo mate o peor aun LE PIDA EL DIVORCIO, ¿se imaginan? .**

**Madecita: Si amiga, Si. La Lita tuvo sexo con el wero llegando del hospital. Pos si la operaron de la bubi no de otra parte. Para ella fue el periodo más largo que pasó sin hecharse a su wero.**

**Matt: Gracias por tu Review, Si. Mi historia es una que para nada tiene ser un SerenaXDarien, pero ya lo dije, he prometido que ALGUN DIA escribiré una historia donde no ponga a Serena de mala(No prometo ponerla de protagonista). Pero éste fic no será, todavia le falta ser más mala (pero le sale re bien) Espero te guste.**

**Clarita: Me alegra mucho haberte impactado, sería mi justa retribución al Impacto que me provocaste en tu último capítulo de La Logia del caos y una adecuada venganza de mi abuelo que tuvo que sobrevivir sin su tanque de oxígeno un par de minutos. Pero aun así...me sales debiendo. Gracias por tu apoyo :D Por cierto que no solo yo espera sorpresas tuyas con ese par de pelinegros que manejas tan bien ;)**

**Mercenary Nemesis: Me alegra mucho saber de tí y más que ésta historia sea de tu agrado :)**

**Hikaru: Amiga, ahora no me tardé tanto en publicar. Afortunadamente "Secretos del pasado" ya está terminada pero eso de editar no es muy divertido y a veces lo olvido ya que "La otra mujer" y otro ficcito que están en proceso me tienen reclamada, pero aquí está el 17 con muchas "Dudas resueltas"**

**CherryHino: Amiga, me hace muy feliz tener noticas tuyas, aquí seguimos. Publicando ésta idea disparatada que tiene aun MUCHO por contar ;)**

**Lector Silencioso: Gracias :)**

**Bueno chicos y chicas. Les dejo, espero les guste para donde va ésta historia. Les dejo el capitulo 17 por que el fin de semana me perderé en los vicios y las adicciones (en México el lunes es Día feriado) Para mi buena o mala suerte, mi Vicio son los fics jajajajjaa**

**Feliz puente a Los mexicanos y feliz Fin de semana a los de otros paises :)**


	18. Chapter 18 Secretos de Familia

**Secretos del Pasado**

**Capitulo 18**

**"Secretos de Familia"**

Los días habían pasado, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rini se acercaba. Todo marchaba en aparente calma. Ahora Danielle y Andy pasaban las tardes en Crown ayudando a Lita con la cafetería y cuidando que la terca mujer no "pusiera el ejemplo" a los meseros de cómo se atiende una mesa, eso era también un buen pretexto para estar juntos.

Motoki por su parte seguía compartiendo su tiempo entre las chicas, la sala de detención y algo de futbol, dirigido por su aspirante a cuñado Steve Hyuga. Por las tardes acompañaba a su padre a Crown II y le ayudaba con la atención a las mesas.

Raymond pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Rini Spencer. Cosa que a su hermana y primos no les causaba nada de gracia. Esa tarde a la salida de la escuela Rini y Ray salieron del colegio junto.

- Ash. Detesto que mi padre me quitara el auto. Pero, Ray. ¿A dónde me llevarás hoy?-Chilla la de pelo rosa.

- Creo que a tu casa. Rini.-Responde el chico- Le prometí a mamá ayudar a tío Andrew un par de días en Crown II. Ni siquiera iré con tu papá al centro médico.

- Pero Ray. ¡Yo quiero ir al centro comercial!.-Exigió la de ojos rubí.

- Lo lamento Rini. Pero la familia es primero y mi tío necesita ayuda.-Decidido explica el pelinegro.

- ¡ellos no son tu familia! ¡Y me choca que los antepongas a mí!-Reclama la chica Spencer.

- Rini. Por favor no creo que…

Raymond volteó a ver hacia la calle donde observó a Makoto charlar divertida con Steve, algo dentro del él lo enfureció e hizo correr hacia Makoto que estaba a punto de subir a la motocicleta de Steve.

- ¡Makoto! ¿qué crees que haces subiéndote a la motocicleta de éste tipo?-Regañó el muchacho de ojos violeta.

- Ray. ¿qué te pasa?-Se sorprendió la alta chica.

- Tranquilo Hagen. No pasa nada. Seré cuidadoso. Nada le va a pasar a Mako conmigo.-Interviene el joven moreno.

- Mako. Tú no puedes irte con este tipo. Es un rufián.-Insiste Raymond.

- Ray. Steve no es un rufián. Es un gran chico y si. Me voy a ir con él. Él es muy protector y maneja con mucho cuidado.-Explica la muchacha.

- Mi tía Lita se va a enojar si sabe que te subiste a una moto con éste tipo.-Dice el pálido chico.

- Pero tú no se lo vas a decir. ¿o si, Ray?-Cuestiona casi amenazante la chica con el carácter de trueno de su madre.

- No. No se lo voy a decir por qué tú no vas a subirte con él. – Dice determinante el muchacho de pupilas amatista- nos vamos ahora mismo a Crown.

- Ah. No lo creo…"primo", si no me equivoco tu novia, esa chica de pelo rosado te espera en la puerta del colegio y seguro tendrán que ir a algún lugar.-Se burla Makoto- Steve. ¿nos vamos?

- Claro. - Responde el moreno tiernamente ayudando a Makoto a subir a la moto- no olvides tu casco, preciosa

- Claro que no. Nos vemos luego Ray. – Son las palabras de la castaña antes de subirse a la moto de Steve, y alejarse del colegio.

- ¿me quieres decir qué pasa aquí, Ray?-Reclama una voz chillona a sus espaldas.

- ¿qué?- Murmura el chico saliendo de su letargo-¿disculpa?

- ¡Me dejaste hablando sola por pelear con el novio de Makoto! –Se ofende la alta muchacha de cabello rosa-¿hay algo de lo que me estoy perdiendo?

- ¿qué? ¿de qué hablas? Claro que no. Steve y Mako no son novios- Expresa con notoria molestia el chico de cabello negro cruzándose de brazos.

- Mira, Raymond Hagen. A Rini Spencer nadie la deja ¡y menos por el Monstruo Furuhata! Así que cuando sepas lo que sientes. ¡Me llamas!-Explota enfurecida la hija de Serena Tsukino alejándose del pálido muchacho enfurecida.

- ¿qué? ¿pero por qué? – Extrañado Raymond-Te iba a llevar a tu casa ¿no?

- ¡NO!

Rini se fue molesta de la escuela dejando a un consternado Raymond. El chico no entendía mucho la actitud de Rini, pero lo que si sabía era que no le había agradado nada ver a Makoto irse con Steve, como no le había agradado tampoco verla abrazarlo en día que operaron a su tía Lita. ¿Qué estaría tratando de decirle Rini?

-000-

En la casa Spencer se podía escuchar gritar a una mujer con bastante molestia, en esta ocasión sin embargo, los causantes de sus gritos no eran su ausente marido o su malcriada hija.

Entrando a la sala podía observarse a la mujer gritarle molesta a un alto hombre de piel blanca y ojos color rubí con un sombrero que cubría su cabello.

- ¡no puedes regresar ahora después de tantos años Loki!.- Desesperada la rubia.

- Linda. Parece como si no la hubiéramos pasado bien. En el pasado. Recuerdo por cierto que eras mucho más divertida.-Se burla el extraño hombre con cinismo.

- ¡Ese día estaba borracha!- Reclama la mujer de ojos azules.

- Tal vez la primera vez, pero las otras veinte estabas en perfecto estado. ¿o acaso lo has olvidado ya?- Dice divertido el alto individuo ganándose una mueca de molestia de la rubia de coletas.

- Loki. ¡No entiendo qué demonios haces aquí! ¡Debiste seguir en el lugar al que te largaste! ¿o me dirás que han nacido en tí instintos paternales?-Cuestiona con ironía ella.

- Claro, preciosa. Muero por conocer a nuestra pequeña. ¿cómo dices que se llama? ¿Reno?-Dice el hombre de ojos rubí.

- ¡Rini!-Ofendida la heredera de la luna.

- Ah. Si, a ella, a ella. muero por ver si se parece a mí- Comenta él levantándose y viendo las fotografías sobre la chimenea- ¡vaya! Veo que es igualita.

- Si. Es exactamente igual a ti.-Bufa de mala gana la rubia.

- ¿y el listo de tu esposo no se preguntó nunca por qué no heredó nada de él? Ahh sí, casi lo olvido. Si heredó algo, su futura fortuna. ¿verdad? He leído que ahora es un cardiólogo bastante reconocido.-Cínico el alto se quita el sombrero que lo cubría mostrando su cabello rosa.

- ¡Cállate! El sería incapaz de dudar de mí.-Ofendida la madura mujer de coletas.

- Ah. Eso y que seguro mi hermana ha tenido algo que ver en este timo. Ser cuñada de la guardiana del tiempo tiene sus ventajas. Mi hermana hizo su mismo engaño en el milenio de plata. No me deja terminar de divertirme lo suficiente. "la pequeña dama" bah, siempre ha querido decir "mi pequeña sobrina" pero en fin. La Serena de éste tiempo y la Neo reina tienen algo en común…son buenas mentirosas.-Ríe divertido el joven Meiou.

- ¡infeliz!- Grita Serena abofeteando a Loki- ¡lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas!

- Jajaja. ¡Vaya! Sigues siendo muy divertida "amor"…claro que me voy. Pero no te emociones. Pretendo estar un par de días aquí. Sé que viene el cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña y quiero estar con mi hija.-Finge estar conmovido el pelirosa.

- ¡ni se te ocurra!-Amenaza la madre de la chica.

- No me amenaces, Serena.- Dice él con seriedad- Veo que te ha servido de mucho el sueldo de tu esposo. ¿verdad? El botox y las cirugías te son bastante notorias. Me voy. Pero te repito, pretendo divertirme un poco más…

- Si te atreves a decir algo de mi hija. ¡te mato!- Grita enfurecida la rubia.

- Nadie puede matar a un dios. Soy inmortal y no lo olvides, estaré vigilándote.-Explica el extraño invitado acercándose demasiado al rostro de su anfitriona.

- Mamá, ya vine…- Se escucha la voz de la chica de cabellera rosa entrando a la sala de la casa mirando sorprendida al hombre que está recogiendo su abrigo- buenas tardes.

- Oh. Buenas tardes señorita. Usted debe ser la señorita Rini Spencer, hija de ésta hermosa señora.-Saluda caballeroso el alto hombre besando la mano de la muchacha.

- U..usted ¿quién es?-Pregunta Rini- ¿lo conozco?

- Solo soy un viejo amigo de su madre. Ha sido un placer conocerla.- Se despide el hombre besando nuevamente el dorso de la mano de la chica- con su permiso

- ¡espere!-le grita la chica al hombre que estaba a unos pasos de la puerta ya- no me ha dicho su nombre.

- Soy Loki… Loki Meiou…hasta pronto- Son las palabras del hombre que se pone su sombrero saliendo de la casa con una sonrisa enigmática.

- ¿Meiou? ¿es pariente de Setsuna, Mamá?-pregunta extrañada la muchacha.

- Rini. Me duele la cabeza, ve a tu cuarto.-Pide Serena llevándose las manos a su frente, notoriamente perturbada.

- Pero mamá…

- ¡QUE TE VAYAS A TU CUARTO!- Exige la madre.

- Ay. Que genio, de verdad, seguro no tarda en llegarte la menopausia ehh.

La chica de cabello rosado sale de la habitación dejando a solas a su madre que nerviosa empieza a morderse las uñas. Tantos años de mentir, tantos años de callar y ahora de repente, todo estaba pasando. Rei había regresado con esos hijos suyos que le causaban tanta repugnancia. Aunque sabía que ella lo negaría hasta la muerte, podía ver en los rostros de esos chicos el reflejo de Darien en ellos.

Finalmente, Rei le había ganado. Aun cuando ella consiguió casarse con Darien, sabía que la única mujer en su mente era ella…Rei Hino. Y ahora su arma, la única que había podido conseguir para atar a Darien, para obligarlo a quedarse a su lado estaba a punto de ser descubierta.

Muchas veces intentó utilizar a Seiya para darle un "hermanito" a Rini. La primera vez no le había sido muy difícil engañar a Darien y hacerle creer que Rini era hija suya. Imaginaba que ahora que vivían bajo el mismo techo le sería aun menos difícil volver a drogarlo y hacerlo creer el mismo cuento. Pero parecía una burla del destino, jamás consiguió quedar embarazada, ni de Seiya, ni de ningún otro de sus múltiples amantes.

Y ahora, justo ahora, su peor secreto revivía de la nada para atormentarla…

-000-

La noche había caído en Tokio y Rei pasó a Crown I por Danielle después del cierre de la cafetería. Había pasado la tarde diseñando como en el pasado.

Recordaba que hace muchos años la apasionaba diseñar ropa, accesorios, zapatos, bolsos. Después de "vender su alma" dejó archivado en el cajón su deseo de crear cosas hermosas. Pero desde hace unos días la motivación había regresado a ella y ahora traía consigo su vieja libreta de bocetos.

- Lita, Mako, Danielle. ¿dónde están?- Se escuchó la voz de la mujer entrando a la cafetería ya cerrada.

- ¡en la cocina, entra!-la llamó su amiga desde el cuartel de operaciones.

- Reunión de chicas. Creo que hasta se me hizo tarde-Dice Rei descubriendo a su hija, a Lita y a su sobrina comiendo pastel y tomando café mientras charlaban divertidas- ¿dónde está Andy? Creí que estaría aquí. Por cierto. Lamento que Raymond no fuese a Crown II saliendo del colegio Se fue a casa, me dijo que no se sentía bien.

- ¿su corazón?- Preguntó Lita preocupada.

- No… creo que algo lo resfrió.Anda con un humor de los mil diablos y Se encerró en su habitación y no lo he hecho salir de ahí.-Cuenta la preocupada madre.

- Que mal. Te daré algo de sopa de fideos con pollo, se sentirá mejor.- Ofrece la señora Furuhata.

- Gracias. Pero bueno. Aprovechando que estamos solo nosotras. Quiero que vean algo.-Comenta emocionada la pelinegra poniendo sobre la mesa de la cocina el cuaderno de bocetos- ¿qué opinan?

- Tía. Son hermosos- Se emociona la chica castaña.

- Bueno. En vista de que asistiremos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rini. Quiero que luzcamos fabulosas. Tanto ustedes como nosotras.- Cuenta la señora Hagen orgullosa.

- Amiga. No has perdido el toque.- Alaba Lita- ¡Que hermosos diseños!.

- Gracias. Éste rosa lo ideé pensando en ti. – Explica Rei a su amiga y confidente.

- Creo que Andrew se morirá al vérmelo puesto.- Guiña un ojo la señora Furuhata divertida.

- Indudablemente.- Apoya Rei-Lucirás hermosa.

- Tía. Seguro éste vestido verde lo imaginaste pensando en mí. ¿verdad?- Emocionada cuestiona Makoto.

- Claro que sí.- Confirma la orgullosa tía- ¿te agrada?

- ¡Es fabuloso!.- Brinca alegre la muchacha- ¿pero podemos hacerlo un poco más corto?

- Si tus padres quieren. Claro que sí.- Confirma Rei.

La muchacha sonríe maliciosamente y voltea a ver a su madre que niega con la cabeza.

- Lo hablaremos con tu padre

- ¡mamá!-se queja Makoto.

- ¿y para mí?- Cuestiona la jovencita de ojos azules-¿qué diseñaste?

- Para mi princesa, pensé en algo así…-responde la madre dando vuelta a la hoja y mostrando un hermoso vestido en color morado con detalles en cristal- podemos ponerle cristales swarovski.

- Mamá. Me encantaría.- Abraza la chica a su madre- Es hermoso. Pero tú sabes que preferiría no tener que ir…

- Por favor pequeña. No quiero discutirlo de nuevo. Yo tampoco quisiera ir. Pero…tú sabes que no tenemos opción.- Explica la señora Hagen a su joven reflejo de ojos azules.

- Mamá. No puedo esperar a ser mayor de edad para poder largarme de casa. Detesto que sean James y mi abuelo los que decidan sobre nuestras vidas. ¡Detesto que te condicionen por mi hermano!- Se molesta la chica.

- Dany, Hija… Ahora no. Por favor- Pide la bella mujer- ¿quieres?

- Es que odio que ellos decidan siempre y detesto que esa infeliz cabellos rosados vaya a tener la fiesta con la que siempre soñé.- Se queja la muchacha con evidente frustración.

- Danielle. No te preocupes.- Intenta calmar la chica Furuhata- Yo tampoco tendré una gran fiesta elegante de cumpleaños. Pero creo que lo importante es que estamos todos juntos. ¿no crees?

- Tienes razón.- Acepta la chica y observa a Rei- Mamá. Estoy cansada. ¿Podemos ir a casa?

- Claro. -Apoya Rei cerrando su cuaderno de bocetos.

- Subiré mis cosas al auto. Mako. ¿vamos?-Pide la señorita Hagen.

- Si. Vamos. -Acepta la castaña acompañando a su prima afuera.

- Rei...-Llama Lita cuando las mujeres se quedan a solas.

- ¿sí?

- ¿has visto a Darien?-Interroga la curiosa señora Furuhata.

- No. La verdad preferiría no volver a verlo. -confiesa Rei.

- ¿pero por qué?- Molesta la de ojos verdes.

- Porque está de más. Sabes que no puedo divorciarme, además. Cada que lo veo mis fuerzas flaquean. El último día que estuvimos juntos casi le confieso la verdad sobre los chicos- cuenta la guapa mujer de ojos amatista bastante preocupada.

- Rei…tengo que decirte algo.-Apenada comenta la dueña de la cafetería.

- ¿qué?-Dice la de más baja estatura extrañada por la pena de su amiga.

- Darien vino el otro día y…

- Mamá. Apresúrate. Estoy cansada - Se escuchó la voz de la chica de ojos azules que se posaba en el marco de la cocina con rostro molesto.

- Hablaremos después. ¿quieres? Danielle ha estado muy temperamental últimamente. No quiero manejar todo el camino con una adolescente molesta. -Bromea Rei.

- De acuerdo. Descansa. -Acepta resignada la señora Furuhata.

- Tu también y cuídate mucho. Recuerda que tienes poco que te operaron.-Explica preocupada la mujer de hermosos ojos violeta.

- Claro que lo haré. Tengo cuatro pequeños revoltosos monstruos y un marido muy guapo a los que todavía tengo que poner en cintura.-Bromea Lita.

- Jajajaja. No sé como tienes fuerzas para llegar a casa y gritarle a los cinco.-Admirada la señora Hagen.

- Me organizo.-Ríe Lita guiñando un ojo a su amiga.

- Te juro que algún día quiero ser como tú.-Usa el mismo tono la pelinegra.

- Lo serás. Vas por buen camino.-Anima la mujer de cabello ondulado.

- Buenas noches Lita.-Se despide la invitada.

- Buenas noches Rei.

Rei manejó un buen rato hasta llegar a casa. Abrió el portón eléctrico desde la esquina y a unos metros de llegar a casa, Cuando giró para meter el carro, un auto azul bastante conocido para ella le tapó la entrada, ella bajó molesta de su auto.

- ¡Darien! ¿quieres decirme que pasa? ¿por qué te interpones así en la puerta de mi casa?-Gritó molesta la mujer de ojos violeta, tan incandescente como en el pasado.

- Porque no contestas mis llamadas, Porque tu gente de seguridad no me deja entrar a verte-Enfrentó él a Rei caminando hacia la mujer- me dicen que no estás. ¡te niegan!

- ¡Eso es porque no quiero verte!-Se desespera la bella mujer.

- ¡tú y yo tenemos que hablar Rei Hino!-le dice él aprisionándola contra su automóvil, evitando que ella escape.

- Mamá. Darien. ¿qué pasa aquí?- Baja la hija de la mujer del auto caminando hacia ellos y mirando recriminante a Darien- ¿qué le haces a mi madre?

- Danielle. Entra a la casa-ordenó Rei a su hija.

- Danielle….Hija- Se apena el alto doctor- no es lo que tú piensas.

- Si claro. Ese cuento me lo sé de memoria. "no es lo que tú piensas" " no la estoy lastimando". Por favor. ¿todos los hombres son iguales? Mira Darien. no sé qué es lo que quieras. pero o te vas de aquí ahora mismo o llamaré a la policía –amenazó la chica sacando su celular- y hablo en serio.

- Darien. vete. Por favor-Pide extrañamente tranquila la bella mujer que segundos antes estuvo a punto de explotar con él.

- Bien. Me iré. Pero, Rei. En verdad...necesito hablar contigo. Es importante.-Pide él tranquilizándose y cambiando el tono de voz hacia aquella mujer.

- De acuerdo . Hablaremos después. Pero ahora solo vete. Por favor. -Acepta la mujer sabiendo perfectamente que su hija era capaz de hacer ese alboroto aun más grande.

El alto doctor le hizo caso y subió a su auto marchándose en silencio, derrotado...

- Mamá. ¿todo está bien?- Preguntó la chica notando la seriedad en el rostro de su madre mientras ambas subían de nuevo al auto y entraban a la casa - ¿Darien te lastimó?

- No, El sería incapaz de lastimarme, pequeña. Es solo que quiere que hablemos de algo que…yo no deseo hablar ahora. Eso es todo.- Explica madre a hija.

- ¿de ustedes?-Interroga la muchacha.

- ¿cómo?- dijo la guapa mujer palideciendo- ¿qué quieres decir con "nosotros"?

- Pues si, de ustedes, de su historia.-Insiste la chica de ojos azules tan iguales a los de su padre.

- No hay ninguna "historia" entre nosotros, princesa. Solo somos buenos amigos.-Miente Rei.

- Si claro, Mamá, pude ver las muestras de amistad de Darien contigo hace un par de semanas. Por favor, no intentes verme la cara. ¿quieres? Ya no soy una niña.-Pide Danielle.

- Danielle…yo…-Se queda muda la bella mujer, su hija la dejó sin palabras.

- Buenas noches mamá. El día que tu decidas dejar de engañarte y querer engañarnos a todos me dices. ¿ok?

La hermosa jovencita de cabello negro y ojos azules bajó molesta del auto entrando corriendo a casa.

- Dany…

Rei se quedó a solas en el auto en silencio. El verse descubierta por su hija la había dejado muda. Parecía que algún dios conspiraba contra ella y se estaba empeñando en hacer un caos de su vida.

-000-

En el departamento Kou-Mizuno se encontraba un alto hombre de larga cabellera castaña en la cocina preparando la cena. La puerta de la casa se abrió y dio entrada a la afamada Doctora Amy Mizuno que dejó su bolso en el sofá y caminó hasta la cocina besando fugazmente al alto cocinero.

- Hola querida-Saludó él.

- Hola amor.-Sonriente la mujer de corto cabello azúl.

- Te ves cansada. ¿tuviste mucho trabajo en el hospital hoy?-Cuestiona el señor Kou mientras masajea los hombros de Amy.

- Solo un par de operaciones de rutina. Nada fuera de lo común.-Minimizó la doctora.

- Prepare tu comida favorita para cenar "tallarines con pollo"- Explica el alto mientras deja de masajear la espalda de Amy y muestra su creación.

- Mmhhmm. Que delicia. Me encanta que me consientas. -Emocionada la mujer.

- Hoy decidí salir temprano del estudio para preparar la cena. Imaginé que llegarías cansada. Aunque veo que es algo más que cansancio lo que hay en tu mirada.-Deduce él.

- Taiki…-Respira profundo la mujer con notoria preocupación.

- ¿qué ocurre?-Cuestiona el de cabello castaño.

- Saliendo del trabajo se me antojó pasar por un frappé a mi cafetería favorita. Tú sabes, la que está a un par de cuadras del hospital.-Comienza a contar la mujer.

- Si…pero, ¿qué ocurrió?-Insiste el alto.

- Me encontré con Serena.

- Querida. Sé que Serena y ustedes no son grandes amigas. Sobre todo después de….del incidente entre mi hermano y ella. Pero no es bueno que te pongas así.-Preocupado explica Taiki.

- Es que no fue solo el hecho de ver a Serena…-Cuenta la mujer a su pareja.

- ¿entonces?

- Fue el hecho de ver "con quién estaba"

- ¿cómo?-Sigue sin entender el ex cantante.

- Vi a Serena, besándose con James Hagen-Confiesa Amy apenada.

- ¿con el esposo de Rei?-Incrédulo el de pelo largo.

- Si…el mismo.-Confirma ella.

- ¿no te confundirías?

- Claro que no. Era James y era ella. Iban saliendo de una joyería, Serena portaba feliz un brazalete de diamantes. Seguro él se lo acababa de comprar.-Cuenta la bella mujer de cabello azul.

- ¿insinúas que Serena y James tienen una aventura?-Sorprendido dice Taiki.

- No…estoy segura. ¿sabes? No puedo creer que Serena sea así. Ella se empeñó en que Darien se quedara con ella, aunque todos sabíamos que Darien no la amaba, se le veía en el rostro. ¿para qué? ¿Para qué aun después de conseguirlo ella tuviera una aventura con Seiya? Aun a sabiendas de que Seiya y Mina estaban casado y que Mina estaba embarazada.-Dolida dice la Doctora.

- Bueno. Esa fue culpa de ambos, de Serena y de Seiya.- Intenta conciliar el señor Kou.

- Si. Pero el engaño de Serena fue doble, porque Mina era su amiga. Mina me ha dicho que Serena ha seguido buscando a Seiya.

- Si. Me he dado cuenta de eso. Ha llegado a buscarlo hasta al estudio cuando sabe que Mina no está. Pero me consta que Seiya no quiere nada con ella…te lo juro-Interviene pro su hermano el delgado hombre.

- Lo sé. Pero…. ¿ahora con James? ¿por qué con el marido de Rei? ¿Por qué ese empeño en lastimar? ¿sabes? Yo siempre tuve la impresión de que entre Darien y Rei había algo; incluso, creo que Rei fue la razón por la que Darien decidió terminar con Serena hace dieciocho años. Algo había en sus miradas, se sentía la electricidad fluir entre esos dos.-Explica la heredera de Mercurio a su pareja.

- Si. Yo también siempre tuve la sospecha de que Darien y Rei tenían algo. Recuerdo como se ponía de celoso él cada que un pretendiente se acercaba a ella. Lanzaba fuego por los ojos. ¿recuerdas esa vez, cuando festejábamos su cumpleaños número diecisiete en el templo Hikawa?-Evoca el casi siempre discreto Taiki.

- Si…

_Templo Hikawa, cumpleaños diecisiete de Rei_

_En el templo, la Sacerdotisa se encontraba celebrando su cumpleaños con sus seres queridos.  
>Andrew abrazaba a Lita cariñosamente, hablando ambos en secreto. Taiki y Amy comían pastel divertidos. Mina y Seiya se encontraban junto al reproductor de música discutiendo sobre qué canciones poner. Darien se encontraba sentado junto al pastel de la cumpleañera y Serena lo abrazaba forzadamente mientras él hacia cara de desagrado. Rei sentada al frente de sus regalos dudaba entre cual regalo abrir primero.<em>

_- Rei. Abre el mío. – dice Mina emocionada- será el mejor de todos_

_- No. El mío. Soy su amiga favorita- Orgullosa pide Lita triunfalmente- y tengo prioridad_

_- Ya chicas. Los abriré todos- Ríe la muchacha de ojos amatista._

_En medio del ruido se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta y Rei se levantó a abrir. Un repartidor de flores llegó con un enorme arreglo floral con rosas rojas._

_- diga.- Dijo ella extrañada de ver lo que estaba ante ella._

_- Señorita Rei Hino.-Preguntó el repartidor._

_- Si. Soy yo.-Confirma la joven de pelo negro._

_- Le mandan este arreglo, Por su cumpleaños. ¿dónde lo pongo?-Explica con dificultad el joven a la muchacha al no poder con el peso del bulto._

_Rei lucía sorprendida e indicó al joven repartidor donde colocar el arreglo, el chico lo colocó en la sala y salió en silencio._

_- que raro…- Murmuró ella._

_- Rei. ¿quién te mandó esas flores? – Cuestiona Serena insidiosamente- seguro un admirador secreto. ¿verdad?_

_- No se…. No tengo quien me mande flores…-Aun sorprendida la heredera de Marte._

_- Ay vamos. Lee la tarjeta- Pide Mina curiosa- todos queremos saber_

_- Quien sea que las haya mandado. No me interesa.-Responde con nostalgia la chica del cumpleaños._

_- Ay por favor. No nos dejes con la duda- se levanta Serena y corre al arreglo floral sacando la tarjeta y leyendo en voz alta.- "para la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Te ama Yuichirou... ¡qué escondidito te lo tenías! Y decías que él se había ido del templo para siempre._

_- Y si es así- Se escucha la voz de Darien que por fin pronuncia más de dos palabras juntas en toda la noche- ¿por qué te manda flores, Rei?_

_- Ay Darien. Amorcito. Pues claro que por que la ama. Si yo siempre le he dicho a Rei que él es un gran partido. Es rico y…_

_- ¡Serena, que cosas dices! A Rei no le interesa ni le ha interesado jamás Yuichirou. – interrumpe Lita- Ella jamás le dio esperanzas._

_- Pues parece todo lo contrario.-Comenta cizañosamente Serena- ¿verdad, Amor?_

- …_._

_La mirada de Darien se encontraba inyectada de Sangre, parecía que algo lo había hecho enfurecer. Actitud rara en él._

_- Bueno….yo…iré a mi habitación, dejé la cámara fotográfica ahí. No tardo - Son las palabras de la cumpleañera que se escabulle entre sus amigas caminando hacia su habitación._

_- Voy al baño- Explica seco el príncipe heredero de la tierra que se levanta caminando en la misma dirección que segundos antes tomó la chica de cabello de ébano._

_- Pero Darien. ¡el baño queda para el otro lado! -chilla Serena molesta._

_- Oh. Diablos – Bufa Taiki molesto- mi celular se quedó sin batería y estoy esperando una llamada de los de la disquera._

_- Rei tiene un celular igual al tuyo amor. -Recuerda Amy._

_- Iré a pedirle su cargador_

_Taiki caminó por los pasillos del templo. Cuando iba a dar vuelta para tocar en la habitación de Rei escuchó las voces acaloradas de dos personas conocidas, asomó su cabeza y vio que a las afueras de la habitación de la chica, Darien aprisionaba contra la Pared a Rei, él se escondió detrás de la pared para evitar ser visto._

_- ¡ya te dije que hace mucho que no se de Yuichirou, no sé por qué me envió las flores!-La voz insistente de la cumpleañera._

_- Pues algún motivo debió de existir.-Molesto reclama el alto joven de ojos azules._

_- ¡Darien! Tú no estás en posición de reclamarme NADA-Enfatiza la muchacha de ojos amatista con evidente enfado._

_- Tengo el derecho que me da amarte.- Grita con los celos a flor de piel el muchacho de cabello negro- ¡y ese Yuichirou me va a escuchar! No tiene ningún derecho de venir a intentar conquistar a mi mujer._

_- ¿tu mujer? ¿tú mujer? ¡Estás loco!. No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí, Darien. ¿ya se te olvidó que Serena, TU NOVIA está afuera?-Recalca la sacerdotisa del templo con las mejillas enrojecidas del coraje._

_- Serena no me interesa. A la que amo es a ti ¡ y lo sabes! Tu eres la que se ha negado a darnos una oportunidad -Explota él._

_- Darien. No empecemos otra vez con lo mismo. No vamos a llegar a ningún lado con eso…-Se tira del cabello la joven Hino y respira profundamente antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras evidentemente frustrada por hacer entender a aquél terco hombre._

_- Dime que nos darás una oportunidad y en éste mismo momento salgo a gritar a viva voz que te amo y que no hay otra mujer e mi vida más que tú. ¡que eres solo mía y que yo soy solo tuyo!._

_- ¡Estás loco!- Desesperada la guerrera de Marte._

_- Si…¡loco por ti! ¡Totalmente demente! Mira en lo que me has convertido, Rei. En un hombre inseguro, celoso. ¡no soporto que ni siquiera otros te miren! ¡meno aun que te manden flores! ¡y Rosas Rojas! - loco de celos grita el pelinegro con las pupilas azules inyectadas de sangre mientras aprisiona la pequeña cintura de la sacerdotisa en forma posesiva._

_- ¡ya te dije que yo no tuve nada que ver! ¡a mí Yuichirou no me interesa en lo más mínimo!- Insiste Rei._

_- Si él supiera que ya no estás sola, que me amas a mí. Que estás conmigo, dejaría de hacerse ilusiones-Explica él mirado suplicante a la mujer entre sus brazos._

_- No insistas por favor…-Pide ella al sentir que las piernas le temblaban al contacto de sus brazos, al cruzar sus pupilas amatista con las cielo de él._

_- Rei…yo te amo y se que tu me amas…lo veo en tus ojos- Insiste él mientras acaricia la mejilla ruborizada de la chica._

_- Eso….eso no es verdad.-Miente Rei._

_- Lo es…y no puedes engañarme.-Dijo el alto hombre levantando la barbilla de la chica obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, ella temblaba como no lo había hecho jamás en las batallas más duras._

_- Tú…tú sabes que esto es imposible….-Murmura con tristeza la joven sacerdotisa._

_- Para el amor no hay imposibles, mi vida…-agregó él acercando más su rostro al de ella- te amo..._

_- No me mires así…sabes que no puedo resistirme a ti -comenta la pelinegra cerrando sus ojos y entregándose a los labios del hombre que estaba ante ella- Darien…_

_- Cof. Cof. -tosió Taiki- Rei…disculpa _

_- ¡Taiki! -Se soltó nerviosa Rei de los brazos de Darien que miraba recriminante al intruso de cabellera café y molesto por la interrupción- que pena la verdad es que…_

_- Yo…yo vine a preguntarte si puedes prestarme tu cargador de celular. Es que…se descargó y espero una llamada importante.-Apenado Explica el cantante._

_- Claro. En seguida te lo traigo- Murmuró Rei entrando rápidamente a su habitación sin decir nada más, dejando un incómodo silencio entre los dos hombres._

_- Darien…yo no…yo no vi nada. Por mí. Despreocúpate…-Explicó el delgado joven apenado por interrumpirlos._

_- Eso no es lo que me interesa ahora..-comenta el hombre de ojos azules frustrado._

_- ¿cómo?-Sorprendido por la respuesta el joven Kou._

_- Aquí está el cargador- dijo Rei saliendo de su habitación y entregando el cargador al alto muchacho, evitando mirarlo a los ojos- espero te sirva_

_- Gracias…_

_Taiki da media vuelta dejando solos a los dos pelinegros, Rei da unos pasos detrás del cantante, obviamente intentando dar por terminada la discusión previa con el estudiante de medicina._

_- Rei. Espera…-Se escuchó la voz de Darien llamando a la bella chica._

_Taiki alcanza a ver de reojo que Darien detiene el camino de la mujer de larga cabellera negra tomándola del brazo. Ya no escuchó de qué hablaban, pero parecía que su discusión continuaba en el mismo punto donde había comenzado._

Departamento de la familia Kou-Mizuno época actual.

- Nunca me contaste eso, amor…-Sorprendida la doctora Mizuno.

- Bueno…era algo solo de ellos… ¿no crees? -Explica Taiki.

- Si. Tienes razón…Con razón. Aquella vez tardaron mucho tiempo en volver… siempre tuve mis sospechas…pero en sus ojos siempre vi mucho amor contenido.-Recuerda la ex guerrera de Mercurio.

- Lástima que sus vidas tomaran caminos diferentes.-Apoya el Señor Kou.

- Si. Lástima. Sobre todo, lástima que sacrificaran su amor por Serena. Ella no merecía el sacrificio. S Viendo las cosas fríamente…ella jamás ha amado a nadie, para ella Darien siempre fue un trofeo. Ella no valía la pena para que ellos dos renunciara a su amor… ¿crees que debamos decirles a Darien y a Rei lo que vi?- Busca el consejo la mujer de cabellera corta.

- No creo que sea buena idea…-Dice el castaño.

- Pero, Taiki… estamos hablando de dos matrimonios. Yo querría saber algo así- confiesa Amy preocupada.

- Bueno. Si lo piensas bien… en la cena de bienvenida de Rei yo vi a Darien todavía bastante embelesando con tu amiga. Y Darien es de todos sabido que no ama a Serena. Llegado el momento… no creo que les duela mucho saber la verdad. pero deben descubrirla por ellos mismos...-Explica el alto.

- Pero Taiki…-Intenta rebatir la mujer de cabello azul.

- Mi vida. Ya no te preocupes. ¿quieres? Con el tiempo todo se resuelve y toma su correcto lugar.-Promete el castaño

- ¿de verdad lo crees?-Incrédula la mujer de ciencia.

- Al menos eso dice siempre Mina. Sabes que adora ponerse a leer revistas, horóscopos y libros de auto ayuda.-Bromea el delgado hombre.

Amy sonrió ante el comentario de su esposo, sabía que se estaba esforzando porque dejara de preocuparse.

- tienes razón…las cosas caerán por su propio peso… ¿Fuiste por Aqua?-Cambia el tema radicalmente la señora Kou.

- Si. ¿sabes? El instructor de Natación dice que es muy buena. Creo que te heredó.- Orgulloso el padre.

- Me da gusto.- Sonríe emocionada la doctora- ¿y tiene amiguitos?

- Si, bastantes. Tenías razón, eso le ha ayudado mucho para socializar con los demás niños.- se alegra el castaño.

- Eso me hace muy feliz. Al menos no será tan solitaria como lo fui yo.-Recuerda melancólica la doctora.

- ¡claro que no! Eso jamás pasará mi vida. A pesar de tu carrera te das tiempo para compartir con ella, escucharla, y me tiene a mí. Además, con Thor y Minako jamás estará sola. -explica el padre de Aqua.

- Eso me tranquiliza. ¿sabes? No quiero que sea como yo.

- Linda. No hay nada malo en que sea como tú. Eres fabulosa.- Explica el alto hombre abrazándola por el talle- y yo te amo tal cual eres.

- Y yo a ti, Taiki. – se dio media vuelta abrazándolo del cuello y besándolo en los labios- por cierto. ¿dónde está Aqua?

- En su habitación, dormida ya. Llegando de natación se duchó, cenó y la acosté a dormir. Imaginé que vendrías demasiado cansada y quise que tuviéramos esta noche para nosotros solos.

- Mmhhmm…Señor Kou. ¿qué pretende usted? Velas en el comedor, vino tinto, mi platillo favorito sobre la mesa, cena solo para dos…

- Shhhh. Intento convencer a mi esposa de darle un hermanito a Aqua- Divertido el delgado hombre.

- Mmhhmm. No estoy muy segura de eso. Pero de momento podemos practicar…-Acepta Amy.

- por el momento me conformo.

Taiki tomó en brazos a Amy y la condujo por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Esa noche en la residencia Kou-Mizuno no se probó la cena en la que tanto se había esforzado Taiki por preparar. Pero él no se vio en ningún momento ofendido por dicha omisión ya que tal vez sus tallarines se quedaron sobre la estufa. Pero el postre, definitivamente fue todo un éxito…

-000-

En la casa Furuhata el silencio era sepulcral. Después de un pesado día de trabajo y escuela, los gemelos estaban ya en su habitación, al igual que Makoto, Andrew había ido a acostar al pequeño Thor ya que el preocupado esposo se negaba a que Lita hiciera el menor esfuerzo.

Después de un baño relajante, Lita se encontraba ante el espejo de su tocador contemplándose. Vestía una fina bata de seda color rosa, era lo único que cubría su piel. Abrió su bata dejando al descubierto su torso. Miró con desagrado su reflejo, su seno derecho, cercenado y su cicatriz aun bastante notoria a la vista y al tacto. Al contemplarlo no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Justo en ese momento, Andrew entró por la puerta de la habitación.

- Querida. No vas a creerlo. Thor intentó sobornarme con galletas para que lo dejara dormir un poco más tarde. ¿puedes creerlo? Definitivamente algo no anda bien con ese chico. Creo que algo pasó con nuestros genes y Thor sacó tu inteligencia y mi hiperactividad. ¿Por qué no puede ser solo listo como Mako? O travieso como Motoki o Andy. Que Thor tenga ambos talentos me preocupa. Creo él que si encenderá el jardín de niños un día y tu y yo vamos a tener que- Andrew notó la mirada triste de su esposa- amor. ¿estás bien?

- ¿eh? Claro Andrew. Muy bien.-Miente la castaña.

- No. A ti te pasa algo-Dice Andrew arrodillándose a los pies de la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes- dime qué es.

- Nada en verdad.-Usa su mejor sonrisa la señora Furuhata.

- Por favor, mi vida. ¿qué ocurre?-Preocupado el rubio hombre obliga a la mujer a cruzar sus pupilas con las de él.

- Andrew… ¿te parezco hermosa?- Pregunta preocupada Lita.

- ¿qué? Pero qué pregunta mi vida. ¡claro que sí! No solo creo que seas hermosa. Creo que eres la mujer más hermosa sobre este planeta. ¿pero por qué me lo preguntas?-Extrañado el ojiverde.

- ¿Te parezco hermosa, aun así?- Pregunta Lita dejando al descubierto su cirugía- ¿aun mutilada?

- Pero mi vida. ¡claro que sí!- Insiste él.

- ¡mientes!- Grita ella cerrando su bata de nueva cuenta- ¿cómo podrías pensar así ahora que soy un monstruo?

- Disculpe señora, pero es de mi esposa de quien está usted hablando y yo no puedo permitir que se exprese así de ella.-Responde serio, como rara vez el alto hombre rubio.

- Andrew. Deja de jugar. ¡Seguro debo darte asco así!- Insiste ella intentando contener sin éxito un par de lágrimas traicioneras.

- Lo digo en serio. Señora Furuhata. ¿cómo puede decir que mi esposa es un monstruo? ¡Si es ella la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra!.- Indignado el señor Furuhata.

- Andrew…-Mira conmovida con sus ojos esmeralda la bella mujer.

- Imagino que para ti debe ser difícil, Amor. Pero a mi tu cicatriz no me importa. Y mucho menos me da asco- Explica Andrew abriendo de nueva cuenta la bata rosada de su esposa y depositando un suave beso en su seno derecho, sobre la herida- Te amo Lita. ¿y sabes algo? no solo no me importa que tengas esa cicatriz ahora. Creo que la amo también.

- ¿qué cosas Dices? -Se sorprende la alta mujer abriendo sus orbes lo más posible de la sorpresa.

- Que amo tu cicatriz.-Determinante el rubio- ¿sabes por qué?

- No…

- Porque gracias a ella es que ahora estas aquí conmigo. Viva, libre de peligro, con los chicos. Gracias a ella tendremos más años para estar juntos. ¿cómo podría no amarla?- Cuenta sincero el alto hombre.

- Andrew…- Lita se abraza al cuello del rubio ojiverde, emocionada por las dulces palabras de él- te amo tanto.

- No más que yo mi bella esposa- dice él besando primero suave y luego apasionadamente los labios rosa de Lita- eres mi vida.

Son las palabras sinceras del señor Furuhata antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y conducirla a la cama.

- Andrew. ¿qué haces?-Cuestiona sorprendida la castaña mientras se aferra al cuello de Andrew.

- Desde tu operación, aunque hemos estado juntos no me habías permitido verte totalmente desnuda...Me encantas...- Son las palabras del rubio que no puede ni intenta ocultar el deseo por ella.

- Y tú a mí... - Responde Lita Seductoramente.

Él la recostó sobre la cama con el cuidado que se maneja una fina pieza de cristal. Perdiéndose en las pupilas esmeralda de esa mujer que tanto amaba.

Ella soltó lentamente su cuello, contra su instinto de no separarse de él. Andrew abrió su bata rosa con delicadeza encontrándose con el cuerpo desnudo de su amada. Lo contempla emocionado, embelesado.

Los labios del señor Furuhata recorren cuidadosamente las curvas de Lita; Besa su cuello, su clavícula, baja hasta sus senos donde hace una escala para besar con el mayor de los cuidados los pechos de ella, casi con devoción, logrando que la piel a su paso se estremezca y robado de vez en vez un gemido de la dueña de su corazón.

- A...Andrew...-Murmuró ella con dificultad.

- Shh...déjate llevar- Pidió el rubio continuando su camino de besos húmedos.

Los labios de Andrew se perdieron entre los pliegues de la feminidad de la mujer recostada en la cama que intentaba sin éxito contener los gemidos que brotaban de sus labios, perdida en el placer que le provocaba aquél hombre que la recorría, primero lentamente y después desesperado como si la vida se le fuera en ello, ganando consigo la explosión de placer de aquella que lo volvía loco.

El alto señor Furuhata sonrió para si mismo cuando se percató del placer provocado en la mujer de su vida y sin más se deshizo de sus ropas colocándose entre las piernas de Lita que custodiaban aquél lugar tan preciado para él. Un brillo en los ojos esmeralda de la mujer castaña se reflejó al ver el abdomen desnudo de Andrew, lo palpó emocionada mientras él le sonreía con complicidad.

El miembro endurecido del rubio se abrió camino por la intimidad de aquella mujer. La virilidad de Andrew parecía tener vida propia y seguía su camino, recorriendo las tierras de Lita, disfrutando a cada paso avanzado, a cada milímetro conquistado.

Ambos disfrutaban de ese momento que era solo de ellos, de ese instante en el que no importaba nada más, no importaban ni los berrinches de Makoto, Ni los reportes de Motoki ni las Travesuras de Thor, solo ellos, solo su amor...

Esa noche no hicieron falta más palabras. Los miedos de Lita se habían esfumado junto con su corto periodo de inseguridad. En su vida, había muchas cosas de las que se había arrepentido con el pasar de los años. Pero una de las cosas de las que jamás se había podido arrepentir era de haberse casado con Andrew Furuhata. Él siempre había encontrado la manera de hacerla feliz…

-000-

**¡Hola!**

**Pues aquí está. Un capítulo más de "Secretos del pasado" ¿cómo les quedó el ojo? De verdad que en todas las familias hay secretos, pero estas familias tan barbaras, ¿verdad? Made me preguntaba "quién era Loki"...Creo que esa duda está resuelta ¿verdad? Yo siempre pregunté de peque "¿De dónde salió el pelo Rosa de Rini?" "¿por qué sus pupilas son rubí, como las de Setsuna?" Y pues ésta es así como que mi respuesta a aquellas preguntas de la infancia. ¿ustedes qué opinan?**

**Como pueden ver, Danielle no es tonta y tiene MUCHAS sospechas...MUCHAS. así que ésto se está poniendo interesante jejejejjeje.**

**Gracias a Todos por comentar y dejar sus Reviews. La última parte estaba dudosa si ponerla o no. Pero un par de Diablillas votaron por que lo pusiera y pues lo puse. Quería que fuera algo Soft pero tierno, ¿cumplió?**

**Gracias a todos y todas por comentar. Mañana trabajo temprano pero no quise dejarme caer en los brazos del sexy morfeo sin dejarles éste adelantito. Les debo los agradecimientos personales para el próximo capítulo, pero Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, mensajes, por seguir el fic y por agregarlo a favoritos.**

**Nos vemos el próximo capítulo :)**


	19. La dura verdad

**Secretos del Pasado**

**Capitulo 19**

**"La dura verdad"**

Después del regreso de Lita a Crown las cosas volvieron a la normalidad rápidamente. Aprovechando que todo se encontraba perfectamente bien, Rei se tomó un par de días libres de su tarea de auxiliar a la Señora Furuhata en Crown para confeccionar los vestidos de Lita y las chicas.

Ese día fue de compras. Los accesorios y las telas de los vestidos, su prioridad del día. Las telas habían sido fáciles de elegir, los accesorios no tanto.

La guapa mujer visitaba una tienda artesanal famosa por sus accesorios en cristalería fina. Ella revisaba minuciosamente sus múltiples opciones para el ajuar de las chicas y el propio, cuando una voz familiar la sacó de su abstracción.

- ¡Rei!

- ¡Mina! Hola. Que gusto verte, tenía mucho sin saber de ti. tu carrera de cantante te absorbe mucho. ¿verdad?- Responde la señora Hagen notoriamente feliz de ver a su vieja amiga.

- Si. Eso y una pequeña hiperactiva ocupan todo mi tiempo. ¡pero qué te digo yo si tú tienes dos!. Debiste pasar por lo mismo.-Deduce la rubia.

- Bueno. Danielle si fue muy traviesa. Pero Ray...Ray fue un chico muy melancólico. Pasaba casi todo su tiempo estudiando en casa.-Cuenta la bella mujer de pelo negro con evidente nostalgia.

- Oye Rei. Vamos por un café. ¿quieres?-Invita la célebre cantante.

- Mina. No es por despreciarte pero…tengo mucho que coser. –Justifica la de ojos violeta- Les prometí a las chicas hacer sus vestidos para la fiesta de Rini y…

- Anda. Es solo un café, además. Me lo debes, se que Lita es tu mejor amiga, pero no es justo que a Amy y a mí nos alejes tanto.- Chantajista la de ojos azules- Además, hoy es día que Seiya recoge a Minako, no todos los días tengo tanto tiempo libre. ¿sí?

- Bien. Bien.-Responde Resignada la Señora Hagen- Vamos…

- ¡excelente!

Rei pagó los accesorios que había seleccionado y Mina compró unos prendedores, después de eso salieron para charlar de sus asuntos pendientes.

-000-

En Crown II Andrew se encontraba jugando en la computadora divertido cuando uno de sus viejos amigos entró por la puerta.

- ¡Darien! que sorpresa. Bienvenido. Hace tanto que no venías a visitarme. Sé que mi esposa cocina deliciosamente, pero son los mismos pastelillos que vendemos en los tres Crown.- Se finge ofendido el rubio ojiverde.

- Si. Pero en Crown I Lita me regala siempre un par de pastelillos para llevar al hospital.-Se saborea el cardiólogo.

- Qué curioso. Si yo hago eso me mata…ni siquiera me deja comer panquecitos.-Se queja el señor Furuhata- Todos me los inventaría.

- Pues a mí siempre me regala dos o tres para el camino.-Presume el doctor de ojos azules.

- Que cruel… ¿pero por qué te regala eso? a mi me los cobra- Cuenta ofendido el rubio.

- Es que… Yo le consigo inyecciones gratis de botox.-Confiesa Darien.

- Increíble. Y ella diciendo que su rostro permanece joven, bello y natural por su perfecta genética… Pero bueno, así es mi amada Lita...Y bien. Sabes que no te daré panquecitos gratis y yo sé que no obtendré inyecciones gratis de Botox. ¿a qué has venido?-Cuestiona el Rubio.

- A nada en particular. Creo que necesitaba ver la cara de un amigo. –Responde el Doctor Spencer.

- No luces bien. ¿problemas con Serena?-Interroga Andrew.

- No…de hecho no. Tengo exactamente desde el día que operaron a Lita que no tengo ningún problema con Ella.- Explica Darien.

- ¿de verdad? ¿será acaso que se dieron una segunda oportunidad? – Lanza al aire el rubio incrédulo a sus palabras.

- Claro que no. Eso jamás. Pero extrañamente parece que ella encontró algo mejor en que entretenerse que en armarme escenas. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que tengo desde esa fecha que no duermo en casa.- Extrañado cuenta el doctor.

- ¿en serio? Bueno, tu rara vez dormías en tu casa. El hospital era tu hogar. Pero...¿a qué se debió tu decisión?-Intrigado pregunta el rubio.

- En cuanto Rini cumpla la mayoría de edad mi abogado meterá la demanda de divorcio. No quiero estar atado a esa mujer un día más. – Explica casi liberado el alto pelinegro.

- ¡Vaya! Te tardaste. Debiste divorciarte de ese demonio a la media hora de casarte. No es por ser grosero. Pero tu esposa es un monstruo.- Confiesa sincero el rubio.

- Si. Es verdad, pero no tuve corazón de hacerlo por Rini… siempre me preocupó que Serena la alejara de mí.- explica Darien- Pero no más. Además…quiero luchar por Rei. No sé cómo, pero voy a convencerla de darnos una segunda oportunidad…

- ¡Ay Darien!. Eso sí que va a estar muy difícil. No es por ser grosero. Pero…No creo que Rei deje a James.- Cuenta Andrew a su amigo.

- No irás a decirme que lo ama.- Molesto amenaza el cardiólogo- ¡Por qué Rei no lo ama, me ama a mí y eso lo tengo más que comprobado!

- No. No. Tranquilo... Yo sé que no lo ama. Pero entre ella James hay un compromiso muy grande. – Intenta calmar Andrew.

- ¡Esa maldita promesa que le hizo a su padre para poder salvar a nuestro hijo!- Reta enfurecido el casi siempre tranquilo hombre.

- "¿nuestro hijo?" ¿cómo que nuestro hijo?- Pregunta el rubio Anonadado- no entiendo. Nuestro así de "Quiero a Raymond como si fuera mi hijo" o Nuestro así de..."siento que casi casi llevan mi sangre"...

- Por favor Andrew. Lo sé todo. – Confiesa el de ojos azules.

- Pero no por mí ¿verdad? Porque si las chicas saben que yo dije algo me matan o peor aun ¡me divorcian!- Chilla el ojiverde.

- Jajaja. No…tenía mis dudas, las tuve desde que conocí a Danielle y a Ray, los chicos despertaron un amor paternal en mí al instante, además, Raymond es idéntico a mí a su edad y Danielle, aunque es idéntica a Rei tiene muchos gustos similares a los míos ¿sabías que también devora chocolates en un santiamén?. El corazón me decía que eran mis hijos. Y lo confirmé con una prueba de ADN.-Explica Darien.

- ¿Rei sabe que estás enterado?- Aun sorprendido pregunta el señor Furuhata.

- No… no me ha permitido hablar con ella. y he decidido darle un poco de espacio para que deje de estar a la defensiva. Aunque te juro que muero por abrazar a mis hijos y a ella, ahora la amo aun más, aunque tengo tantas cosas por preguntarle.

- Lo imagino- susurra Andrew evidentemente decepcionado- tantos años de secretos, mentiras, para que tú hicieras una prueba de ADN y tiraras todo a la basura.

- Parece que no te da gusto.- Arquea una ceja el hombre de ojos azules.

- ¡claro que sí! Pero no es justo. Rompiste el encanto de nuestro teatro.- Ríe el rubio dramatizando sus palabras al extremo.

- ¡Andrew!- Regaña el doctor.

- Si. Si. Si. Ya. Creo que lo importante es que ya lo sabes. ¿no? ¿qué harás ahora?- Pregunta curioso el rubio haciendo a un lado sus continuas bromas.

- Ya te lo dije. Quiero que Rei y mis hijos vengan a vivir conmigo. Quiero que deje a James. No soportaría que Rei siguiera siendo mujer de ese animal...no después de haber estado conmigo de nuevo…

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ninguna máquina tarda dos horas en preparar café! – Deduce Andrew Divertido viendo la cara de pocos amigos de su amigo- bien, no haré bromas al respecto. Pero eso que dices son tonterías. Rei no será mujer de James Hagen, ni ahora ni nunca.

- Por favor Andrew. Soy realista. Rei ha estado casada con ese mal nacido de James por quince años, es de esperarse que ellos..

- Si. Imagino que es de esperarse. Pero no lo creo. No creo que James sea tan tonto como para intentarlo de nuevo.- Ríe por lo bajo el rubio señor Furuhata.

- ¿de qué hablas?- Pregunta confundido el ojiazúl.

- Te contaré…Pero por mí no lo supiste, ehhh.- Amenaza Andrew.

_**Nueva York departamento de la familia Hagen doce años atrás:**_

_La familia Furuhata había ido a pasar las fiestas decembrinas a casa de su amiga Rei y su esposo. Después del brindis y la cena, todos habían ido a dormir a sus habitaciones. Rei había dispuesto una habitación para Makoto y otro más para Andy y Motoki, y como detalle adicional, había arreglado una habitación solo para Lita y Andrew, lo suficientemente lejos de sus tres pequeños monstruos. Estos se encontraban ya dispuestos a dormir, Lita terminaba de desmaquillarse en el tocador mientras Andrew se ponía la Pijama._

_- ¿sabes que me ha gustado más de la invitación de Rei y que la ha puesto en el sitio de "cuñada favorita"?- Dice el rubio._

_- ¿qué, amor?- Pregunta la castaña- ¿poder patinar en central park con los chicos?_

_- ¡claro que no!_

_- ¿las grandes pantallas de anuncios?- Sigue adivinando la ojiverde._

_- No…- Arquea una ceja el rubio con una malicia bastante conocida por ella._

_- ¿entonces?- Finge ignorancia la alta joven._

_Andrew abrazó a Lita y la llevó en brazos a la cama mirándola de una forma que podía sentir que la desnudaba con esos ojos verdes._

_- darnos una habitación para ti y para mí lejos de nuestros pequeños demonios…-Explicó emocionado el rubio_

_- Andrew…_

_- Así nadie interrumpirá nuestra "noche buena.- murmura el ojiverde besando la clavícula de Lita que estaba bajo sus brazos._

_- Mmhhmm Señor Furuhata…-Ronroneo la bella mujer de cabello castaño_

_- Dígame. Señora Furuhata.- Responde Andrew deslizando sus labios por el nacimiento de los senos de la alta mujer._

_- ¿ha sido usted un buen chico todo el año?-Cuestiona con picardía la mujer de ojos verdes._

_- Claro que sí…he cumplido con todas mis obligaciones maritales al pie de la letra…_

_- ¿seguro que no ha sido un chico malo?-Pregunta con bastante dificultad para hablar la alta señora Furuhata._

_- Solo cuando mi bella esposa me lo pide - dice Andrew deslizando sus palabras con una doble intención- ¿cree usted que merezco mi regalo de navidad?_

_- Definitivamente - agrega la pelicastaña haciendo un juego de piernas y quedando sobre el rubio- usted, señor Furuhata se ha ganado un muy buen regalo…_

_- Mmhhmm no puedo esperar- Lanza con evidente impaciencia el rubio._

_- ¡suéltame!- Un grito contundente se escucho del otro lado de la pared en voz de la anfitriona de la casa._

_- ¿escuchaste eso? - preguntó Lita levantándose de la cama y poniéndose la bata encima- es Rei…_

_- Linda…seguro deben estar jugando Rudo. Déjalos.-Pidió el rubio intentando recuperar la atención de su mujer._

_- No…no creo. Escuché un tono que no me gustó en su voz.-Explicó la bella mujer de cabello café._

_- Lo mismo debe decir ella cada que venimos de visita y decides ponerte "ruda"-Bromea Andrew._

_- Shh..calla.-Pide ella- ¿escuchaste?_

_- ¡te dije que me sueltes, Imbécil! _

_volvió a escucharse la voz de la anfitriona mientras Lita salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación principal siendo seguida por Andrew que trataba de detenerla. _

_La pelicastaña irrumpió de golpe en la habitación encontrando a su amiga tirada en el suelo llevándose la mano a la boca de la que inútilmente trataba de detener la hemorragia de sangre, James por su parte arrodillado en el piso parecía estarse reponiendo de un golpe certero de la pelinegra en un área muy poco decorosa._

_- ¿qué pasa aquí?-Cuestionó Lita mirando sorprendida el cuadro y sentándose en el suelo junto a su amiga-¿Rei, qué te pasó?_

_- Tú no te metas. ¡mujerzuela!- Grita un alcoholizado James intentando golpear a la alta recién llegada, pero su puño es detenido por la mano de Andrew, que lo somete y le brinda un par de golpes que lo tumban de nueva cuenta al piso._

_- Rei. ¿qué ocurre? ¿éste infelíz te pegó?- Pregunta el rubio preocupado._

_- ¡lo merecía! Estoy harto de su actitud. ¡los matrimonios tienen sexo! Y tú y yo somos un matrimonio, Rei. ¡es tu obligación!-Reclama el hombre de ojos de noche._

_- ¡lo nuestro fue un arreglo!, ¡jamás un matrimonio!. Yo jamás, escúchalo bien, James Hagen, "J A M A S" voy a acostarme contigo. ¡me das asco! Además. Ese fue el trato.- Explota la mujer de ojos violeta._

_- Ahora te sientes muy segura, porque tienes a este par de entrometidos. Pero ellos se irán en un par de días y tu...tu finalmente serás mía. Ya pasaron tres años y ¡debes hacerte a la idea!- Reclama el hotelero._

_- Escúchame bien...- Interviene el rubio dando un nuevo golpe al anfitrión que lo tumbó al suelo de nueva cuenta. Andrew tomó unas tijeras que estaban sobre un pequeño escritorio con los patrones de dibujo de Rei y presionó el filo de dichas tijeras en la yugular del señor Hagen- James…si tu, le pones un dedo encima, o siquiera intentas, o llega a pasar a tu cabeza la idea de volver a tocar en cualquier forma a mi cuñada, tu vas a vértelas conmigo. No importa que vivamos del otro lado del mundo. Si la vuelves a golpear, o la vuelves a lastimar EN CUALQUIER FORMA. Vendré en un vuelo Internacional desde Tokio y te buscaré y te mataré…te desollaré vivo y vas a desear no haber nacido…¿me has entendido James?_

_- Si…si…-Responde con voz temblorosa el esposo de Rei._

_- No estoy jugando. Puedo ser un buen tipo. Pero no me gusta que un hombre intente pasarse de listo con una mujer. Menos si sea mujer es parte de mi familia…¡me enoja!. ¿y sabes qué pasa cuando yo me enojo?- Pregunta Andrew apretando aun más el filo de las tijeras en la yugular de James dejando correr un par de gotas de sangre. _

_- No…no lo sé…-Responde casi en un susurro el hotelero._

_- No querrás saberlo…¿verdad?-Cuestiona casi disfrutándolo el hombre de ojos verdes._

_- No…yo no…_

_- Bien. Se que Rei no puede dejarte por ese maldito acuerdo. Pero yo se que tu no volverás a intentar una tontería como ésta. ¿verdad?_

_- No…no…jamás._

_- Excelente. Ahora. Mi cuñada tiene sueño. Y tú, al ser un gran hotelero…creo que tendrás el buen corazón de dejarla dormir sola esta noche mientras tú te vas a cualquier habitación de tus hoteles. ¿verdad?- Deduce el japonés mientras retira lentamente la punta de las tijeras del cuello de James._

_- ¡Pero afuera está nevando!- Se inconforma el Americano_

_- Lleva tu abrigo - agrega el rubio triunfalmente antes de que James se incorpore todavía tembloroso y salga de la habitación- ¿chicas, están bien?_

_- Gracias por todo mi amor.. - Se emociona Lita incorporándose y dándole un fugaz beso a Andrew aprisionando el cuello de su marido, para luego separarse y ofrecer su ayudar a Rei a incorporarse del piso desde donde ambas mujeres observaron la discusión de Andrew con el hotelero - amiga. Traeré una compresa fría.- Explica la chica de ojos verdes._

_- No…estoy bien gracias.-Apenada la de pelo negro._

_- Claro que no estás bien. Esa bestia te rompió el labio.- Molesta comenta Lita._

_- Lo sé. Pero ahora estoy bien….-Insiste la muchacha de ojos amatista.-Además, creo que a James le fue peor._

_- Rei. en verdad, si tu lo deseas puedes venir con nosotros a Japón. Nos arreglaremos. Puedes quedarte en casa y con lo de los gastos de Ray, pues… saldremos adelante. Además. No creo que Darien no te apoye cuando sepa de los chicos, si por Rini se desvive. Seguro por Danielle y Raymond babeará-comenta el rubio con gesto preocupado por el bienestar de su cuñada._

_- No Andrew. Yo no puedo volver a Japón Jamás. Primero porque le di mi palabra a Takahashi y segundo... No quiero volver a ver a Darien jamás y menos puede él saber de la existencia de Danielle y Raymond.-Contundente explica la joven Hino._

_- Pero Rei. Andrew tiene razón. Es peligroso que te quedes aquí con James. ¿y si intenta hacerte algo? - Preocupada argumenta la castaña._

_- No se preocupen… les aseguro que James no volverá a intentar hacerme nada. Andrew lo dejó tan asustado que creo que temerá siquiera el voltear a verme.- Ríe intentando romper la tensión la pelinegra._

_- Eso espero. Porque lo dije en serio. El te hace algo y nosotros vendremos desde Tokio a ponerlo en su sitio.-Dice con seriedad el rubio._

_- Gracias chicos…_

_- Bueno. Te dejaremos dormir.- comenta la alta castaña- Creo que lo necesitas y nosotros también. Buenas noches…_

_- Buenas noches…_

_**Crown II epoca actual:**_

Darien miraba anonadado a Andrew que contaba con lujo de detalles aquel incidente:

- no lo puedo creer. - Es lo que salen de sus labios. Le costaba decir algo después de semejante revelación.

- Aunque no lo creas. Te digo la verdad.- Confirma Andrew.

- ¿estás seguro que fuiste tú y no Lita quien amenazó a James?-Arquea la ceja el cardiólogo.-Algo no encaja bien en tu historia...

- Mmhhmm. Tú no puedes tomar nada en serio, Darien. - Se queja el rubio- hablamos de algo delicado.

- ¿verdad que se siente feo que no te hablen en serio?- Dice el doctor con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios disfrutando a pesar de la historia el regalo que le dio la vida de regresar a ese ojiverde todas las veces que durante más de veinte años hizo bromas en momentos inapropiados.

- Bueno. El punto es…que eso fue lo que pasó. Entonces. Rei no estaría nunca con James. Se detestan.- Concluye el señor Furuhata mordiendo su pastelillo.

- Entonces. Con mayor razón la convenceré de quedarse conmigo.- Decidido y serio dice Darien- Ahora me has confirmado lo que siempre he pensado…

- ¿Qué?- Sonríe el rubio imaginando la respuesta.

- Que Rei nunca ha dejado de amarme…

- Bueno…-Medita el de ojos verdes mientras analiza el rostro de su amigo- he escuchado a Lita decir que todos iremos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rini…podrías aprovechar…ella tendrá que ir y tu también…

- Tienes toda la razón, Andrew. Gracia- Agradece Darien sonriendo y tomando su panquecito y el de Andrew antes de salir corriendo de Crown II.

- ¡oye! Mi panquecito. ¡al menos consígueme inyecciones de Botox también! ¡los años empiezan a notárseme!- Gritó el rubio burlándose de su amigo que ya estaba a esas alturas fuera de su cafetería.

Andrew miró divertido como su amigo se alejaba de la cafetería. Parecía verse una pequeña Luz de esperanza en medio de tanta oscuridad en la vida de sus más queridos amigos.

-000-

Dos mujeres maduras se encuentran degustando una taza de café en una pequeña cafetería al aire libre de Tokio. Una de ellas, la rubia saborea una inmensa rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

- Mina. ¿Vas a comerte todo eso?-Se sorprende la de ojos amatista.

- ¡Claro!.-Confirma la rubia- No puedo comer ésto ante Minako, le digo que no debe comer golosinas y menos antes del medio día. Moría por una rebanada de pastel de estas. ¿tú no comerás?

- No. Gracias, no tengo mucha hambre…- Responde la señora Hagen- además de eso, me siento muy culpable visitando otras cafeterías. Siento como si Lita nos observara. Y recriminara desde algún lugar.

- Seguro lo haría. Pero no lo sabrá. -comentó la rubia divertida ganándose la risa de su vieja compañera de batallas-

- Mina…-Vuelve a ponerse seria la de ojos amatista.

- ¿si?-Responde en automático mientras sigue disfrutando de su pastel la señor Kou.

- Tú querías que viniéramos a tomar un café por algo más que pasar tiempo juntas. ¿verdad?- Cuestiona la pelinegra- Veo preocupación en tu rostro.

- Tú siempre has sido muy buena para saber lo que la gente está sintiendo o pensando.- Finge inconformidad la rubia- No sé como lo haces.

- De la misma manera que tu regalas sonrisas a todos aun cuando tengas una pena muy grande en tu corazón. Tampoco sé como lo haces…-Devuelve la señora Hagen a su vieja amiga.

- Rei…-Se sorprende la de ojos azules de escuchar esas palabras de boca de la heredera de Marte.

- Mina…supe lo de la pérdida de tu bebé hace unos años…- Confiesa Rei- Lamento no haber estado aquí contigo. También eres mi amiga como Lita y Amy y las quiero mucho aun cuando corté relación con todo por tantos años…

- Por Darien. ¿verdad?-Directa deduce la rubia.

- ¿cómo?-Abre sus orbes enormemente la pelinegra ante tales palabras sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se enciendan, no esperaba un comentario TAN directo- No…no… para nada ¿por qué tendría yo que alejarme de todo por Darien?

- Porque lo amas y rompió tu corazón hace dieciocho años. -Responde con tranquilidad la señora Kou-¿por qué más?

- Eso…eso no es verdad –dijo la pelinegra nerviosamente- él y yo jamás.

- Por favor, Rei. Siempre lo vi en sus ojos; además Pude ver cómo le arrojabas el anillo de compromiso a Darien en la cara cuando Serena nos juntó a todos para decirnos sobre su embarazo.- Confiesa la heredera del planeta del amor.

- Mina…yo…-Intenta explicar la mujer de fuego sorprendida por tales palabras.

- Unos días después desapareciste de Japón sin despedirte de nadie. Supe que esa fue la razón- explica Mina- No entendía del todo por qué habías cortado contacto con nosotras pero cuando conocí a tus hijos comprendí por qué decidiste esconderte. ¡No entiendo como Darien no lo ha notado!. Bueno ese hombre será muy listo, pero hay cosas….hay cosas que definitivamente le pasan por alto.

- ¿qué estas queriendo decir?- Capta inmediatamente la señora Hagen.

- Pues que Danielle y Raymond son hijos de Darien.- Responde con naturalidad la de ojos azules mientras mete un gran pedazo de pastel a su boca- ¿o vas a negármelo?

- ¡Qué cosas dices!. - Ríe nerviosa la pelinegra.

- Anda, Rei. Imagino que el bobo no lo sabe. Pero vas a decírselo, ¿verdad? Porque veo que te adora igual que cuando éramos unas adolescentes y te veía con esos ojitos de borreguito tierno.- Emocionada insiste la rubia.

- Mina. No digas tonterías.- Regaña Rei.

- ¡Por favor!- Suplica Mina- En verdad, a mi nada me daría más gusto que verlos juntos de nuevo. Él te ama, tu a él .¿qué los detiene?

- Que yo estoy casada y Darien también ¡y con Serena, nuestra amiga!.- Plantea realista la mujer de fuego.

- Ella no es amiga de nadie- dice Mina con una amargura que no puede pasar desapercibida ante Rei- ella solo se quiere a sí misma.

- Mina. No hables así.-Pide la pelinegra.

- ¡claro que hablo así! Y tú deberías hablar igual. ¿cómo puedes hablar bien de una mujer que te robó dos veces al hombre de tu vida?- Se indigna la Rubia.

- Ella no me robó nada. Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos… aun cuando me pese. Ella lo ama y él debe estar a su lado.-Intenta convencerse Rei mirando el fondo de su taza de café para evitar mirar a los ojos celeste que la observaban recriminantes.

- ¡Por favor! Serena. ¿amar a alguien? JA, no me hagas reír. ¡Si ella amara a Darien no lo habría engañado con mi esposo!- Explota Mina.

- ¿cómo? ¿Serena engañó a Darien con Seiya? ¡Eso es imposible!- Incrédula la de mirada amatista.

- Claro que no lo eso. Lita te contó de mi bebé ¿verdad? El pequeño Seiya que hoy sería el hermano mayor de Minako.-Inicia con evidente tristeza la rubia.

- Si...Me dijo que tuviste un accidente muy triste al caer por unas escaleras en el centro comercial.-Explica apenada la señora Hagen.

- Si. Esa es la versión corta y censurada.- Dice con amargura la ojiazúl

- ¿censurada?

- Si…la verdad es que cuando caí por las escaleras fue porque vi a Seiya y a Serena saliendo del hotel del centro comercial. - Confiesa Mina-¿sabes? Fui una idiota, yo aun tenía mis dudas. Lo presentía. Esas miradas como las que había siempre entre Darien y tu, esos roces "involuntarios" seguidos de una mirada de complicidad, las llamadas a la media noche de ella…pero ese día lo comprobé…

- Y por ello resbalaste de las escaleras y…-Rei no puede terminar la frase ya que supone el dolor que causaría en su amiga.

- Y perdí a mi bebé.- comenta la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿sabes? Íbamos a llamarlo Seiya, era un niño…

- Mina…lo lamento.-Dicen sincera la ex sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa.

- No tienes nada que lamentar. Tu no dañaste mi matrimonio… ELLA sí.- Severa explica la rubia- ¿y sabes que es lo peor? No lo hizo por amor a Seiya. Lo hizo solo por molestar, por hacernos daño. Seiya y yo tardamos mucho en recuperarnos y aun ahora. Tenemos graves secuelas que no estoy segura que alguna vez desaparezcan...

- Lamento escuchar eso.-Apenada responde la de ojos amatista.

- Él y yo lo superaremos. Eso dice nuestro terapeuta al menos…hay mucho amor entre nosotros y tarde o temprano recuperaremos nuestra paz.-Sonríe con dificultad la señora Kou- Por eso, Rei...no te dejes engañar por la falsa careta de Serena. Para ella Darien es solo un trofeo, un premio. Nada más.

- No lo creo. Me parece imposible.-Dice aun sorprendida la señora Hagen.

- Por favor, claro que lo es. Para ella Seiya, Darien y muchos más han sido solo un juguete para su ego.-Cuenta la mujer del moño rojo.

- ¡qué cosas dices!

- ¡es verdad, Rei! yo la he visto muchas veces. Es muy cínica.

- Darien hubiera dicho algo ya.

- ¿y qué iba a decir? Si nunca está con ella, desde que tú te fuiste, se dedico a especializarse en cardiología, cursos, seminarios, investigaciones, viajes y mucho trabajo. Darien jamás estaba en casa. Sí, siempre se preocupaba por Rini. Pero lo de Serena jamás le importó.

- Mina. Creo que es hora de irme.

- Bien. Pero por favor. Piénsalo. Ustedes no deberían sacrificarse por una mujer como Serena…

- Gracias por preocuparte, Mina. Pero de verdad, hay muchas más cosas que Serena que nos separan a Darien y a mí. Que él y yo estemos juntos de nuevo, es más que imposible.-Cuenta entristecida la pelinegra.

- Para el amor no hay imposibles…-Argumenta la rubia.

- No siempre es así...-Dice con pesar la bella mujer de cabello negro- Me dio gusto verte. Espero volver a vernos pronto.

- Claro. A mí también, pero Rei…Toma en serio lo que te digo… ustedes siguen amándose y esos amores no deben de rendirse ante nada.

- Créeme Mina. Yo no puedo estar con Darien y no es solo por Serena, Hay algo mucho más grande que mi orgullo que nos separa… y jamás me atrevería a regresar con él...

- Y sé que no me lo dirás…-Imagina la de ojos azules.

- Lo lamento. No puedo hacerlo.-Apenada responde Rei.

- Lo entiendo y de verdad lo lamento. Ustedes Merecen un final feliz…

- Gracias- dijo la pelinegra enternecida por Mina, siempre había sido la soñadora del grupo- Seiya y tu también…no dejes que los problemas los superen, luchen por salvar su matrimonio.

- Lo haremos. Y ya verás, la vida todo lo pone en su lugar correcto. Algún día Darien y tú volverán a estar juntos.

La hermosa mujer regaló a Mina una sonrisa amarga, una que reflejaba tanto dolor que la rubia hubiera preferido ver una lágrima.

- nos vemos pronto Mina…adiós…

Mina observó a su amiga alejarse. Habían pasado muchos años desde que dejaron de verse.

En sus vidas, muchas cosas habían cambiado, muchas cosas habían pasado, pero había una cosa que no podía dejar de observar. Esa mujer que se alejaba, esa mujer con la que alguna vez había arriesgado su vida para luchar por el amor y la justicia se alejaba con el alma destrozada y no era feliz.

Cuando la vio en la tienda y decidió contarle la verdad…su verdad, pensó que le haría un bien, que la vería alegrarse, salir corriendo para luchar por el amor de su vida, pero por el contrario, parecía que le había colocado un eslabón más a esa cadena imaginaria que parecía arrastrarse por sus pies…

-000-

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 19 de Secretos del pasado. ¿qué les ha parecido? Pues...Ya viene la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rini. Sí. Ese taaan esperado día, al menos por mi jejejjejeje. Muchas, muchas...muuuuuchas cosas pasarán y yo tenía que anticipar el momento jojojo.**

**Yo no se ustedes, pero esa versión de Andrew no me la creí del todo pero el que cuenta la historia es el que dice la "verdad" así que...digamos que le creemos, ¿verdad?**

**Gracias a a todas las que dejan Reviews ya que son las que me motivan a dejar de lado el FB y la telenovela para ponerme a editar y subir capítulos :)**

**Gracias en especial a Hikaru, a Matoncita, Cherry, Mercenary Nemesis, Matt, Dianarr07 y a la Clarita que no me dejan morir sola y me dejan Reviews, mandan mensajes, pelean por MSN, FB y mensaje de texto y me motivan (una de ellas de formas violentas y chantajistas) para publicar semana tras semana, y ha resultado, secretos sigue y a mi pesar con el tiempo encima por que aun no está totalmente lista la que les presentaré después de ésta :P**

**Iraís. ¡Usa el botón de Review! FB no cuenta como Review!**

**Lector silencioso: No te escondas...ya te vi :P**

**Gracias chicos...Preparen sus máscaras, antifaces y sus vestidos más bonitos por que viene...La fiesta de cumpleaños de Rini...¿qué harán nuestros retoñitos Furuhata y Spencer? ¿qué hará el papá de los mellizos de Rei? ¿Le conseguirá Darien su dosis de botox a Andrew? ¡acompáñenme la próxima semana y lo descubrirán!**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	20. La fiesta de Cumpleaños de Rini

**Secretos del pasado**

**Capitulo 20**

**"La fiesta de cumpleaños de Rini"**

**Parte I**

Makoto se encontraba en su habitación haciendo su tarea en la computadora portátil. Su paz fue interrumpida por su madre que extrañamente esa tarde se encontraba en casa.

- Mako, Hija. Ray viene a buscarte.-Interrumpe la señora Furuhata.

- Gracias, mamá. ¿podrías decirle que no estoy?-Pide la chica de ojos verdes.

- ¡pero, Makoto! ¡Hija! ¿qué cosas dices? ¿cómo que no quieres ver a Ray? Si ustedes son tan buenos amigos.-Se sorprende la alta señora.

- Tengo mucha tarea…- mintió- y no puedo recibir visitas

- Seguro es la misma que tiene él. Van en el mismo salón. Tal vez puedan hacer juntos su tarea, siempre es bueno tener compañía y…

- Mamá…¡solo no quiero verlo!-Se desespera la muchacha.

- ¿Por qué no quieres verme, Mako? – dijo Raymond asomando su rostro por la puerta con evidente tristeza- ¿te hice algo?

- Bueno. Chicos. Creo que necesitan hablar. ¿verdad? – comenta Lita encogiendo sus hombros- tengo unas galletas en el horno… voy a revisarlas.

- Mako….dime qué te hice…en el colegio no me hablas ya. – comenta el chico entrando a la habitación de Makoto y sentándose en su cama- antes éramos confidentes, amigos y ahora me sacas de tu vida…de la nada y no entiendo. No comprendo que pude hacerte.

- Ray…no me hiciste nada. Es solo que no me apetece hablarte. Eso es todo.-Indignada dice la hija consentida de Andrew Furuhata

- ¿eso es todo? ¿cómo puedes decir que "eso es todo"? tu y yo somos más que amigos no puedes sacarme de tu vida solo porque "no te apetece hablarme", no sacas a Danielle de tu vida solo porque "no te apetece" hablarle. ¿o sí?-Reclama él.

- No. ¡Jamás haría eso!-Prontamente contesta la chica.

- ¿entonces por qué a mí sí?-Desesperado cuestiona el hijo de Rei Hino.

- Tu no entiendes nada. Mejor vete de aquí.-Pide la muchacha- ¡vete con tu noviecita Rini, porque YO, tengo muchas cosas que hacer!

- ¿esas "cosas que hacer" tienen que ver con ese criminal con el que últimamente te vas de la escuela?-Molesto cuestiona el joven Hagen.

- ¡Steve no es un criminal! Es un gran chico. ¡Y mucho mejor que tú! El es un chico que sabe luchar por lo que quiere.-Recalca la ojiverde la última frase.

- ¿intentas decir que yo no lo hago?-molesto pregunta Raymond.

- ¡Tu jamás entenderás nada!

- ¡no si no me explicas!-Se desespera el joven de ojos amatista.

- ¿sabes qué? Mejor ve con alguien a quien no tengas que pedirle explicaciones de nada y a quien le parezca que la vida es color de rosa…ahhh, ya se, tengo a la persona perfecta. ¡lárgate con Rini!, pero a mí. A mí Ray. ¡déjame en paz!-Grita Makoto empujando fuera de su habitación a Raymond.

- Mako…

Raymond salió derrotado del hogar de la familia Furuhata. Lita lo observó entristecido, pero decidió no preguntarle nada. Con su experiencia, entendió en un minuto cuál era la razón de todo. Dejó pasar un par de minutos antes de entrar a la habitación de su hija con una bandeja con esas galletas tan especiales que solía prepararle a Rei cuando sus lágrimas amargaban su sonrisa. Y con un vaso de leche.

- Makoto…¿puedo pasar?- Preguntó Lita cuando estaba ya dentro de la habitación de su hija- te traje galletas.

- Mamá…gracias. Pero no tengo hambre…- Responde la chica que estaba recostada sobre su cama sollozando.

- Anda pequeña…al menos come una.- Pide Lita acercando el plato de galletas a su hija.

- No…gracias…

Makoto observó las deliciosas galletas de su madre y no pudo evitar mirarlas y saborearlas.

- bueno…tal vez solo una…

- Makoto…¿qué ocurre, pequeña? Pude ver a Raymond salir muy triste de casa.- Saca el tema la preocupada madre- Ni siquiera se despidió…

- Eso es porque es un grosero – Contesta Makoto aun con la galleta en su boca antes de dar un trago a su vaso de leche helada- ¡un mal educado!.

- Yo diría más bien que es un chico triste. Muy triste…

- Mamá. No te pongas de su lado…-Se indigna la joven.

- Solo digo lo que veo, Pequeña. Ray está triste.

- Pues se lo merece. -Se cruza de brazos la chica desviando su mirada hacia un lado para evitar ver las pupilas jade de su madre.

- Mako…no hables así. Ya sabes que yo adoro a tus primos tanto como a ustedes.-Recuerda la señora Furuhata- Tu sabes que no lo merece.

- Tu no entiendes nada…

- Entiendo más de lo que puedes imaginar, Pequeña. Tengo mucha experiencia en fracasos de amores, en desamores y eso es lo que estoy viendo aquí…¿acaso tendrá algo que ver con tu molestia la hija de Serena… "Rini"?-Lanza directa la sabia madre.

- …-La chica agacha la mirada para evitar que las pupilas de su madre tan parecidas a las suyas la confronten.

- Y seguro la molestia de Ray debe ser por Steve…-Insiste la guapa mujer.

- Pues…

- Ay pequeña…¿Sabes? Steve es un gran chico, de hermosos sentimientos, de gran corazón y claro…MUY guapo…no puedo decir lo mismo de Rini.- Dice la madura mujer- Pero parece que aquí tenemos un pequeño caso de celos…

- Mamá. Por favor.- Pide la chica- Ray no está celoso, el sale con Rini.

- Hablo de ti. Mako…

- ¿qué?- Mira la joven sorprendida a su madre abriendo sus orbes lo más posible- Eso es una tontería. ¿yo? ¿celosa de él y Rini? No…él y yo somos solo buenos amigos…

- Los buenos amigos no se encelan porque sus amigos tienen novias…-Explica la mujer a su hija.

- Mamá….

- Pequeña. Piensa bien las cosas. Hace dieciocho años una muy buena amiga mía dejo ir al hombre de su vida por una mala decisión.-Confiesa la señora Furuhata- Eres joven. Pero estás en una edad en la que puedes afectar el resto de tu vida, solo por una decisión equivocada…

- Mamá. Raymond está enamorado de Rini…

- Créeme….su relación con Rini no tiene futuro.-Segura explica la mujer de cabello castaño.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Sorprendida pregunta la chica.

- Solo…no son compatibles, esa niña es muy inmadura y conozco a Ray. El no quiere estar con una niña como Rini. Créeme, es solo algo pasajero.

- ¡Pero a mí Ray no me interesa!. -Miente la chica.

- ¿estás segura de eso?-Arquea una ceja la bella y madura mujer.

- …

- Piensa las cosas muy bien, Hija. Ya sea Steve o Ray son chicos maravillosos. Pero solo uno puede estar en tu corazón.

- Mamá. Steve y yo solo somos amigos, no hay nada mas entre nosotros y Ray…Ray tampoco me interesa…

- Bien, si tu lo dices…-Responde nada convencida la esposa de Andrew Furuhata-yo iré a la cocina y te dejaré estas galletas aquí….¿sabes? creé la receta de estas galletas para alegrar un corazón roto. Como tú dices…no es el caso. Pero creo que te harán bien…

-000-

Rei se encontraba en la sala de costura, cosiendo unos detalles de un hermoso vestido color lila. Cuando Danielle entró corriendo por la puerta.

- ya vine. Mamá.

- Hija.-Saludó sonriente la mujer a esa chica tan parecida a ella- ¿cómo te fue con Andy?

- Muy bien. La película que vimos en el cine fue hermosa. ¿sabes? Andy quería ver "Vengadores de la galaxia IV". -Se ríe la chica.

- ¿y la vieron?

- Claro que no. Terminamos viendo "Vita mía: Alias Lita" Sale un protagonista rubio TAN sexy que uff...

- Suena muy diferente. A la película que quería ver Andy. ¿no?-Divertida responde la guapa mujer imaginando el "por qué" de su elección.

- Si. Pero como "su novia" tengo derecho a elegir la película y él a pagarla.-Triunfal explica la chica.

- Jajaja. Ay, pequeña…eres igual a mí a tu edad.-Acaricia la mejilla rosada de su hija la madura mujer.

- ¿eras igual de Mandona a mi cuando tenía tu edad?-Curiosa pregunta Danielle sentándose al lado de su madre.

- Claro que sí. Yo elegía la película, el combo de snaks del cine, a donde íbamos a cenar y el elegía si pagar con tarjeta o efectivo.-cuenta madre a hija con picardía.

- Mamá. Quiero ser como tu algún día.-Divertida dice la chica de ojos celeste.

- Lo serás, y aun mejor, solo, no seas tan abusiva…Andy es un buen chico. Y me hace muy feliz que sean novios. Tu tía Lita y yo siempre soñamos con que eso pasara. Con que mis hijos y los suyos se enamoraran. Así algún día seríamos una familia de verdad.-Cuenta la chica los sueños de juventud de ella y su mejor amiga.

- Lo único malo es que Mako y Raymond jamás podrán estar juntos. -Dice con tristeza la jovencita.

- Bueno. Con que Ray encuentre una buena muchacha estará bien. Por que por lo que veo ese muchacho Steve tiene los ojos bien puestos en tu prima, y no es nada feo…

- No…es muy guapo, pero yo se que Mako no está interesada en Steve…ella, aunque lo niegue, siempre ha estado enamorada de Raymond, ¿y sabes que es lo peor?-Cuenta madre a hija.

- ¿qué?

- Que Ray está saliendo con Rini. ¿puedes creerlo? El tonto prefirió a Rini sobre mi hermosa prima Makoto…¡Está loco!-Se inconforma Danielle.

- No... Eso no puede ser.-Murmura la mujer de ojos amatista.

- Claro que sí. Si no, pregúntale. Raymond está saliendo con Rini. Y ella es una golfa, ash, mi hermano tiene pésimos gustos.-se cruza de brazos la chica de ojos azules.

- Danielle. Tú no puedes estar hablando en serio. Eso sería terrible.-Dice con voz temblorosa la madura mujer.

- Si. Lo sé, ¿te imaginas? Emparentar con esa bruja, y peor aún. CON SU MADRE...- el rostro de Rei palideció con el comentario de Danielle- mamá. A ti…¿qué es lo que te preocupa? Porque no creo que sea Rini.

- No creo que ella sea la muchacha adecuada para él. Hija…

- Mamá…. No será que…-Observa extrañada la bella chica a su madre callando su suposición.

- ¿qué?

- ¿es por Darien tu preocupación?-Directa se atreve a decir la joven.

- ¿por Darien? ¿por qué tendría que preocuparme por Darien? hija, no idees cosas en esa pequeña cabecita. Mejor dime ¿te gusta tu vestido?

Rei mostró su creación a la chica de hermosos ojos azules.

- he trabajado mucho en él.

- Mamá. ¡Es precioso!…hasta vale la pena tener que ir a esa fiesta, seguro ella no tendrá un vestido tan hermoso como el mío.-Disfruta la chica Hagen imaginando la rabieta de Rini.

- Pequeña. Yo se lo emocionada que estabas con la idea de tener una gran fiesta de cumpleaños, pero…

- No te preocupes. Era de esperarse que James hiciera algo así…-Finge una sonrisa la joven.

- Es que tu mereces una gran fiesta de cumpleaños. Si quieres podemos arreglar algo.-Ofrece la señora Hagen.

- No…no quiero una fiesta como la de Rini…-Dice la chica.

- No sería como la de ella.-Corrige la mujer- Puede ser en el hotel de la playa, con tus amigos del colegio o puede ser…

- ¡no!...no insistas mamá. Que Rini se quede con su fiesta de ensueño y James con sus hoteles…yo tengo a Ray, a mis primos, a la tía Lita y el tío Andrew, y por si fuera poco…a ti.

- Danielle…hija…-Se enternece la guapa mujer.

- Tengo una gran familia…cosa que ella no tiene. -Triunfal dice la chica de pupilas azules.

- Me gusta escucharte hablar así…

- Pero puedes pensar en gastar lo de esa fiesta en mis estudios en Viena…-Comenta la joven de ojos azules.

- ¿Viena?-Se sorprende Rei al escuchar a su hija hablar de mudarse a otro país, a otro continente.

- Dicen que hay una gran escuela de música ahí y que Viena es hermoso.-Explica la chica.

- Viena está muy lejos…-Se preocupa la madre.

- Más lo está Nueva York- Dice la chica de ojos azules con seriedad.

- Nunca habías hablado de irte lejos de aquí, Hija. ¿por qué tu repentino interés?

- Quiero estudiar música, mamá. Y qué mejor que Viena- Comenta la joven.

- Así que Música, en Viena…¿eso es lo que te gustaría estudiar?-Pregunta la madre.

- Si…

- Vaya…será difícil acostumbrarme a que estés lejos…-Acepta la mujer con un dejo de tristeza.

- Mamá…-Llama la joven en tono de regaño.

- Está bien. Lo entiendo y si ese es tu sueño…lo voy a apoyar.- Promete Rei.

- ¿de verdad?-Incrédula dice la chica.

- Si. Definitivamente. Sí…-Insiste la madre.

- Gracias por entenderme

- Bien. Creo que por hoy fue suficiente. Ya solo faltan los detalles de tu vestido y el de tu tía y Mako. Iré a descansar.

- ¿y el tuyo?-Pregunta Danielle.

- Estará listo. Pero me interesa sacar los de ustedes. Quiero que se vean como lo que son. Como unas princesas.

Danielle que solía ser poco expresiva abrazó a su madre y besó su mejilla mirándola con esos profundos ojos azules tan iguales a los de su padre..

- gracias mamá. Te quiero mucho

- Y yo a ti, pequeña...

-000-

Raymond se encontraba en su habitación con cientos de fotografías sobre su cama. Miraba todas y cada una de ellas con cierta nostalgia. Alguien tocó a la puerta y entró sin esperar la confirmación de bienvenida.

- Ray. Hijo, ya voy a dormir…me... ¿qué es todo esto? -comentó Rei interesada acercándose a la cama del chico que estaba tapizada de fotografías- ¿y estas fotos?

- Quise organizar un álbum…-Mintió el chico.

- Ay mira. Ésta es de cuando los llevamos a Disney.-Evoca la mujer con nostalgia- ¿recuerdas? Esa vez fueron tus primos.

- Si…fue muy divertido.- Cuenta el chico de las pupilas del mismo color que las de su madre.

- ¿recuerdas cómo se asustó tu Tío Andrew cuando vio a Mickey? Quería enviarle a control de plagas.- Bromea la mujer.

- Si. Lo recuerdo. No fue tan divertido, seguridad quiso sacarnos a todos. mamá.-Recuerda el chico dejando escapar una risita.

- Si. Pero al final nos dejaron ahí. Mira ésta foto. ¿la recuerdas? Danielle y los gemelos insistían en subirse a los autos de carreras pero Makoto quería entrar al castillo de la bella durmiente. Y tú te ofreciste a entrar con ella para que no fuera sola…

- Si. Lo recuerdo. Mako se puso tan feliz, estaba encantada. Es que aurora era su princesa favorita.-Explica el joven.

- Ustedes siempre se han llevado bien y eso me hace muy feliz…-Confiesa la mujer.

- Hasta ahora...-Corrige Raymond con tristeza.

- ¿cómo que hasta ahora?-Se sorprende la bella y madura mujer- ¿qué ocurre Ray?

- Es que…Mako no quiere verme. Me odia…-Cuenta el muchacho con una tristeza que le es imposible ocultar.

- ¿por qué lo dices? ¿qué ocurrió?

- Es que… ella está saliendo con ese Steve Hyuga y a Makoto no le agrada Rini y pues…

- Ray…hijo. ¿entonces es verdad? ¿estás saliendo con esa muchacha?-Preocupada pregunta la mujer a su hijo.

- Si, Mamá. No me digas lo mismo que todos. Rini es buena, de verdad…-Explica el chico.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa, Ray.

- ¿entonces qué? Por favor mamá. Tu siempre me has apoyado, no me salgas ahora con que no estás de acuerdo.-Pide el pelinegro.

- Es solo que…pienso que no es la muchacha adecuada para ti. ella es…diferente.

- Mamá…

- Ray…No he tratado a esa chica mucho, no sé si son Danielle y Mako las que tienen la razón, pero si se que Rini tiene demasiados problemas y tu no necesitas a una chica así a tu lado. Menos en tu estado, hijo.-Explica Rei al Joven.

- ¡mamá! ¡ya basta! No me digas eso. sabes que detesto que pongas de pretexto mi problema cardiaco para todo.-Se indigna Raymond.

- Está bien. Hagamos a un lado tu problema y dime...-Cambia de tema la madre- ¿qué tiene que ver Rini con que Mako no quiera verte?

- Es que…no lo sé.

- ¿estás seguro que no lo sabes?-Enfrenta la mujer a su hijo.

- …

- Ray…haciendo a un lado a Steve y a Rini. Debes arreglar las cosas con Mako. Ustedes llevan toda una vida de ser amigos, confidentes, y nadie vale que eso termine. ¿de acuerdo?-Seria pide la señora Hagen al chico.

- Es que Mako no quiere hablarme…-Se queja el chico-me corrió de su casa.

- ¿has escuchado esa frase que dice "las mujeres son muy complicadas"?

- Si…

- No es verdad…solo necesitas hablar con ella.-Confiesa la mujer.

- Pero mamá. ¡Me corrió!-Insiste Raymond evidentemente dolido.

- No usaste las palabras adecuadas…

- ¿entonces? ¿qué le digo?

- Creo que tú conoces lo suficiente a Makoto- dice Rei caminando a la puerta- encontrarás las palabras adecuadas. Buenas noches Raymond…

- Buenas noches mamá…

El chico observó a su madre salir de su habitación y apagar la luz de su recamara. Raymond se tiró sobre la cama mirando hacia el techo. Su madre lo conocía demasiado bien y lo había dejado meditando demasiadas cosas, tantas que esa noche no consiguió conciliar el sueño...

-000-

El hotel Hagen se encontraba de fiesta esa noche. Una larga alfombra roja se encontraba a la entrada del hotel. Dos Ballet Parking estaban en la puerta, recibiendo los autos de los invitados. ¿El motivo? El cumpleaños de Rini Spencer.  
>Los invitados llegaban al hotel con sus largos vestidos de gala y diferentes máscaras.<br>Un automóvil rojo quemado se detuvo a los pies de la alfombra roja. De él descendieron una elegante mujer con un vestido negro y un antifaz rojo con la figura de un fénix, su negra cabellera estaba sujeta en un peinado alto. Después de ella bajaron del carro una chica con un vestido color lila con un antifaz plateado con alas de cisne, y un chico alto vestido de smoking con un antifaz sobrio en color negro. Ambos con una negra cabellera al igual que la guapa mujer. Un hombre alto con un smoking blanco y de cabello castaño se acercó a recibirlos.

- Hola querida – el hombre intentó besar los labios de Rei pero ella volteó la cara y el beso terminó en su mejilla- te ves preciosa…

- Gracias.-contestó sobria la del antifaz de fénix.

- Bien. entremos. A fin de cuentas…somos una familia. ¿no?-Invita el hotelero.

- Si…claro.-Acepta de mala gana la delgada mujer- vamos chicos

Los chicos caminaron detrás de su madre y su esposo. Ninguno de ellos mostraba felicidad en su rostro. Caminaron hasta el salón principal del hotel Hagen que estaba decorado con cientos de flores rosas y blancas, algunos pilares con enredaderas que tenían entre sus hojas verdes unas pequeñas florecillas blancas, parecía que se habían transportado a una época ajena totalmente a la actual.

- Que linda decoración. -Dijo la pequeña mujer de cabello negro-tiene un gusto exquisito.

- Lo tomaré como un cumplido. - Respondió una voz detrás de ella. -Más aun viniendo de ti que conoces de buen gusto.

- ¡Michiru!- una elegante mujer con un hermoso vestido blanco de encajes y un perfecto antifaz con unos delfines dibujados estaba atrás de ella- Hola. ¿tú fuiste la encargada de todo esto?

- Si. Serena me pidió de favor que me hiciera cargo y que no me preocupara por el presupuesto-Explica la bella violinista-…quise evocar al milenio de plata…

- Creo que lo lograste. Es increíble.-Adula la mujer de fuego.

- Cof cof. Creo que no nos han presentado, bella dama – interrumpió James tomando la mano de Michiru y besándola educadamente- soy James Hagen. Esposo de Rei

- Mucho gusto…Danielle me ha hablado de usted.-Educada responde la mujer del vestido blanco.

- Espero que bien.-Seductor comenta él.

- Por cierto. ¿dónde están tus hijos Rei?-Pregunta la bella sirena.

- Justo…- Rei volteó a espaldas suyas, pero los chicos ya habían desaparecido- estaban atrás de mi.

- No te preocupes, así son los chicos. Estoy acostumbrada a ello.-Minimiza la señorita Kaioh.

- Es cierto. Eres maestra de los chicos en el colegio. ¿verdad?-Recuerda Rei.

- Si. Tengo que decir que Danielle es bastante talentosa en música. Tiene un talento innato para ella. Seguro te ha heredado.-Deduce la bella pintora.

- Gracias. Ambos son chicos brillantes. Danielle quiere irse a Viena a estudiar al conservatorio.-Cuenta Rei a a su antigua compañera de batallas.

- Si. Le comenté que yo estudié ahí un par de años. -Explica Michiru a Rei.

- ¿Usted toca?.- Interviene James interesado- seguro toca como los mismos ángeles

- Michiru es una violinista muy famosa James…-Explica Rei al hombre de ojos de noche.

- Estaría encantado de poder escuchar un concierto suyo.-Seductor dice el hotelero.

- Con gusto los invitaremos al próximo recital de Michiru – Ofreció Haruka entrando en escena abrazando por la cintura a Michiru y besando su mejilla- mi cielo, te he buscado por todo el salón.

- Oh, es que me detuve a saludar a Rei, por cierto. Te presento a James Hagen. El esposo de Rei.- Presenta Michiru a su pareja.

- Mucho gusto en conocerle-extiende la mano nervioso James.

- Haruka Tenoh…

- Su pareja. James….-Explica Rei al hotelero.

- Ohh. Hacen una muy linda pareja.- Nervioso alaba el castaño- Querida, iré a ver que no les falte nada a los anfitriones. Encantado en conocerles. Sientan el hotel como suyo.

James se despide escabulléndose entre la gente en un par de segundos.

- Tu marido es un ser encantador- Comenta con una ironía bastante molesta la rubia de cabello de arena.

- Si…eso me han dicho. Simplemente encantador -Responde en el mismo tono la mujer de ojos amatista- y chicas. ¿tocarán en la fiesta de Rini? Por qué tener a dos excelentes músicos de invitados y que no toque ni siquiera una canción sería imperdonable.

- Tocaremos un par de canciones solamente. Y por tratarse de Rini –Explica Haruka secamente- Michiru sabe que detesto tocar en público, pero como siempre… me convenció.

- Claro. Cual debe de ser.-comentó triunfal la mujer de cabello turquesa- ¿no es así?

- Coincido contigo, Michiru. -Apoya divertida la mujer del antifaz de fénix.

- Mmhhmmm. Siempre se alían. Detesto que lo hagan.-Se queja la rubia de ojos azules.

- Acostúmbrate, Haruka. Así son estas mujeres. Deberías de ver como se alían Lita y Rei en contra mía. – comenta Andrew que llegó vestido con su smoking gris y un sobrio antifaz del mismo color del traje, abrazando por la cintura a Lita que estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido Halter color rosa palo y un antifaz que hacía juego con el vestido con múltiples rosas grabadas- no les gano una.

- Así debe ser, amor. – dijo Lita besando la mejilla de Andrew- es lo hermoso de nuestra relación.

- Lita. Tu vestido es hermoso. ¿dónde lo compraste?- Alaga la violinista con sinceridad.

- Gracias Michiru. No lo compré, lo diseñó Rei. Junto con los antifaces. Son hermosos, ¿verdad? Rei lo diseñó todo incluso los vestidos de las chicas. - Explica la mujer castaña con felicidad mientras modela el diseño.

- Eres bastante buena – comenta Michiru interesada- deberías dedicarte profesionalmente a eso. ¿estudiaste diseño?

- Si. En Nueva York…solo me faltaron un par de créditos para titularme, pero las clases las tomé completas.- Resume la mujer del vestido negro.

- Si te decides algún día a abrir tu casa de modas házmelo saber. Me encantaría que diseñaras mi guardarropa.- Se emociona la mujer de cabello turquesa.

- hemos visto al respecto pero cuando la abra Serás la primera en saberlo.- Ofrece Rei a su antigua amiga.

- Oye, Rei. ¿tendrás cinco minutos?- interrumpe Lita- Quiero contarte algo que es importante y no creo que pueda esperar más.

- Claro. – contestó intrigada la señora Hagen que bien conocía a su amiga-Vamos. Al balcón

-000-

Del otro lado del salón Raymond recorría inquieto el lugar en busca de "alguien". A lo lejos pudo observar a una hermosa chica de larga cabellera castaña y ojos verdes con un antifaz de mariposa en color rosa, tomando un dai kiri mientras charlaba animada con un chico alto y atlético de piel bronceada: Steve Hyuga. Ray miró molesto la escena y decidió acercarse. Al estar unos pasos antes de llegar, fue interrumpido por una voz chillona.

- Ray.- Llamó Rini abrazando a Raymond del cuello y besándolo en los labios- ¡Mi vida! Qué bueno que llegas. Quiero que conozcas a unas amigas. Son chicas de sociedad como yo, estudian en colegios en Londres y Suiza, ven. Te caerán muy bien.

- Rini. Lo lamento es que yo iba a...

- A ningún lado. ¡Tú me tienes que acompañar, eres mi novio!-Refunfuña la chica de ojos de rubí.

- Rini… justo de eso quiero que hablemos.-Comenta con seriedad el alto y pálido joven.

- Después. Después, ven conmigo…

-000-

En una de las mesas del salón se encontraban charlando divertidos los hermanos Seiya y Taiki Kou con sus respectivas esposas cuando su charla fue interrumpida por una visita no deseada.

- ¡Hola chicos!….que gusto verlos. Si no es por una fiesta nunca nos veríamos ¿verdad?- Saluda una mujer Rubia de largas coletas doradas.

- Serena…- Murmuró Mina arrastrando ese nombre con amargura.

- Linda fiesta- agregó Taiki pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de Amy que miraba con molestia a la recién llegada- te esmeraste.

- Si. lo sé, es que mi princesa lo merece… y nosotras merecemos solo lo mejor. ¿no lo crees Seiya? - Llama Serena apoyando sus brazos en los hombros del hombre de larga cabellera negra.

- Si tu lo dices Serena - Responde el hombre indiferente poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo su mano a Mina- Señora Kou, ¿me concedería esta pieza?

- Por supuesto Señor Kou - Acepta la rubia Sonriente poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Seiya!- Gruñe Serena Molesta- ¡Te estoy hablando!

- Disculpa Serena. Pero en éste momento me dispongo a bailar con mi esposa.

- yo también quiero bailar….¿me invitas?- Pide en tono seductor la señora Spencer.

- Lo lamento. Ésta noche y todas las demás soy solo de Mina- Directo responde el delgado pelinegro-¿bailamos amor?

- Claro…vamos…

Mina y Seiya caminaron a la pista de baile dejando a Serena bastante molesta parada junto a las mesas mirando a la feliz pareja deslizarse por la pista de baile. Algo ardía dentro de ella, no sabía si eran celos o solo envidia, pero no le gustaba para nada la sensación que tenía en su estómago.

-000-

En el balcón del salón del hotel Hagen se encontraban platicando seriamente dos mujeres. Una de ellas portaba un hermoso vestido color rosa y cubría su rostro con un antifaz que tenía grabada la figura de varias rosas. La mujer con el antifaz de fénix lucía bastante preocupada por la seriedad de su amiga.

- Lita. Me estás preocupando ¿qué ocurre? ¿qué es tan importante que no pueda esperar? -Pregunta la de más baja estatura.

- Ay Rei. es que hace tantos días que debí decirte esto. Pero por una cosa o por otra me ha sido imposible contarte…-Apenada inicia a explicar la castaña.

- ¿contarme qué? ¿ocurre algo? ¿es sobre tu salud? No me digas que el doctor encontró cáncer en la muestra que analizó.-Nerviosa cuestiona Rei a su amiga sabiendo que días atrás la habían revisado para darle unos nuevos resultados.

- No… ¡ni se te ocurra!-Abre los ojos enormemente la castaña.

- ¿entonces?-Intrigada insiste la pelinegra.

- Es que… Darien fue el otro día a la cafetería…quería hablar conmigo.-Inicia a contar la señora Furuhata.

- ¿de qué? ¿otra vez indagando cosas? ¿acaso nunca se rendirá?- Se queja la mujer de ojos amatista.

- Rei…es que no es eso.-Corrige la señora Furuhata.

- ¿entonces?

- Es que…el me dijo que…-Dudosa intenta explicar la de ojos color jade.

- Buenas noches- interrumpió entrando en escena un alto hombre de negra cabellera con un brillante mechón de canas que lo hacía lucir muy atractivo. El hombre estaba enfundado en un smoking negro con un chaleco blanco que hacía juego con su antifaz apareció en el balcón de repente

- bellas señoras….

- Buenas noches, Darien- Respondió Lita- creo que será mejor dejarlos solos…

- Pero Lita…tu ibas a decirme algo…-Detiene la señora Hagen.

- Si. Pero…creo que mejor te lo dirá Darien.- Responde nerviosa la señora Furuhata- iré con Andrew, seguro ya no tiene más de qué hablar con Haruka y Michiru, pobrecillo, las artes no son lo suyo…

- Pero Lita…-intentó Rei ir detrás de ella pero Darien la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

- Espera…-Suplicó el cardiólogo.

- Darien. no es correcto que tu y yo estemos aquí.-Comenta con nerviosismo la mujer de ojos amatista- alguien puede vernos…

- No…tú no puedes irte.- Reclama con una seguridad atemorizante el cardiólogo- Al menos no ahora…

- Darien….-Nombra ella a aquel hombre mientras abre sus orbes amatista, no estaba acostumbrada a ver esas reacciones en aquel hombre que tanto amó.

- Tienes que bailar conmigo al menos…-Pide con voz suplicante el alto hombre.

- Yo no escucho música.-Intentó rehuir ella.

- Claro que si .

De pronto tras una indicación de Darien comenzó a sonar una canción bastante conocida para ambos

- ¿acaso vas a negarte a bailar nuestra canción? - Cuestionó el hombre de ojos azules a su amada ofreciéndole su mano a la bella mujer.

- Creo que no podría….

Estaré en tu boca por donde vayas

y seré yo mismo lo que tú beses

habrá primavera todos los meses

y serán de nubes nuestras murallas.

Seré el compañero que no desmaya

cuando venga el tiempo de los reveses

nos levantaremos una y mil veces

ganaremos una y otra batalla.

- creí que la habías olvidado…fue hace tantos años-Enternecida susurra la antigua heredera del poder de Marte.

- jamás podría… ésta canción la bailamos el día que te pedí que te casaras conmigo. ¿lo recuerdas?- Evoca el cardiólogo.

- Claro que si… esa noche fue mágica… Como si lo hubiéramos pasado en otra vida.- Recuerda ella.

- Para mí fue el día más feliz de mi vida, Rei.- Confiesa vulnerable él perdiéndose en los ojos brillantes de ella.

- Darien. no me hagas esto, no me hace bien recordar lo que nunca pudo ni podrá ser. Me lastimas…- Comenta la mujer mientras bailaba entre nubes con el guapo hombre.

- Mi amor. Yo se que te fallé en el pasado. Pero ya te lo dije, no descansaré hasta que tu y yo volvamos a estar juntos.- Comenta con seguridad el cardiólogo.

- Darien. eso es imposible…-Refuta con tristeza la delgada mujer.

- Claro que no. Y ahora menos que nunca lo es.

- Es que…- Intenta cuestionar ella.

- Shh…- Calló Darien mientras cubría con su dedo índice los labios de Rei y le cantaba al oído:

Mírame a los ojos, yo te sentencio

a volar conmigo por el silencio

a escapar del yugo de la memoria.

Mírame a los ojos, no digas nada

la desesperanza está derrotada

éste es el amor, lo demás historia...

- y pienso cumplir con eso- Susurró Darien tras acercar su rostro al de la mujer con el antifaz de Fénix y besarla primero tierna y después acaloradamente hasta que el aire les faltó a ambos y tuvieron que despegarse un poco, pero solo lo suficiente para respirar- Rei, te amo….

- Darien. no puede ser, no insistas.-Pide ella sin que su lenguaje corporal la apoye.

- Claro que insistiré. Te amo y sé que tu a mí ¿o vas a negármelo?-Dice él mientras mordisquea el lóbulo de su oreja.

- mmhhmmm…- Ella no puede negar lo que el comenta y por toda respuesta ul indiscreto gemido se escapa de sus labios.

- Lo sabía.-Triunfal disfruta él el silencio de la mujer prisionera entre sus brazos.

- Hay demasiadas cosas en juego y no puedo…- Se niega ella- Además, Danielle y Raymond ellos…

- Nuestros hijos terminarán por entender, amor.- Explica él.

Rei miró extrañada a Darien. Intentando descifrar el significado de sus palabras.

- no sé si Rini lo entienda, es tu hija y la conocer bien; pero yo hablo de Danielle y Raymond.

- Por eso…ya te lo dije. "Nuestros hijos" tendrán que aceptar a su padre - Explica enfatizando el hombre de antifaz que aun detrás de esa mascara que le cubría el rostro se notaba feliz.

- ¿qué?- Pregunta casi en estado de Shock la mujer de cabello negro- ¿qué dijiste?

- Lo sé todo…-Confiesa Darien al oído de Rei que se queda paralizada- tenemos unos hijos hermosos, Rei. Heredaron lo mejor de ambos…

- Darien… - Ella se quedó petrificada ante las palabras de ese hombre que tanto la hacía temblar -yo…

-000-

Mientras tanto, en el interior del salón, una bella chica de ojos azules y una negra y brillante cabellera permanecía sentada en una de las mesas, sola, mirando con tristeza como en la pista de baile Makoto bailaba divertida con Steve.

- ¿por qué tan triste, amor?- Pregunta una ronca voz bastante conocida a sus espaldas.

- Andy. – Llamó emocionada Danielle a quien sus ojos azules se le iluminaron al ver llegar al gallardo chico vestido de gala negro con un chaleco color mostaza con una corbata negra, usaba un medio antifaz, muy parecido al del fantasma de la ópera.- Creí que no vendrías. No te había visto en la fiesta.

- Lamento llegar tarde, preciosa. Es que, la niñera no llegaba para cuidar a Thor y me ofrecí a esperar a que llegara. Mamá estaba desesperada por estar aquí, aunque no entiendo por qué, y Steve pasó desde temprano por mi hermana como puedes ver – dijo algo celoso el hermano Mayor volteando a ver a su hermana bailar divertida con el moreno- y Motoki se escabulló como siempre para evitar quedarse a esperar.

- Si. Lo vi desde que llegamos buscando una nueva conquista, y creo que lo logró- comentó Danielle volteando hacia donde estaba Motoki quien bailaba coquetamente con una chica Rubia de ojos verdes y de cabello ondulado, él lucía bastante divertido- tu hermano no cambia.

- Siempre ha sido así. Pero te aseguro que cambiará cuando encuentre a una chica tan linda como la que encontré yo.- Explica el joven Furuhata.

- Andy…

- ¿Aceptaría bailar conmigo, señorita?- Ofrece galante el guapo muchacho la mano a su novia.

- No bailaría con nadie más- Acepta Danielle caminando a la pista de Baile de la mano del gallardo chico de cabellera Rubia.

Discretamente tu,

has ido apoderándote de mi salud,

se opacan mis sentidos si no está tu luz,

y el cielo pierde un poco de su intenso azul.

Discretamente tu,

me has ido seduciendo como lo hace un blues,

sin darme tiempo a nada tienes la virtud

de ya sentirme preso sin esclavitud,

discretamente tu…

-000-

En una de las mesas dentro del Salón Hagen se encontraba charlando Rini Spencer con un grupo de chicas mientras Raymond veía con tristeza hacia la pista de Baile donde Makoto Furuhata bailaba con su alto y fuerte acompañante.

- increíble. ¿Entonces irán a esquiar para navidad? Sería excelente ir todos juntos. - Se emociona la chica de ojos de rubí-¿verdad Ray?

- ¿eh?- Distraído responde el chico Hagen totalmente ajeno a la conversación- ¿qué decías?

- Ray. No nos estás poniendo atención- chilló Rini molesta- pues qué es lo que tanto observas en la pista de baile ¿quieres que bailemos?

- ¿Qué? Claro…pero…tengo que ir al baño. Regreso en seguida

Raymond se levantó de la mesa molesto por alguna extraña razón y dejando a Rini con sus amigas.

- Rini. Tu novio es muy serio- comentó burlona una joven de cabello castaño y ojos grises- ¿así es siempre?

- Claro Juliette. Ray es un chico muy formal. Y muy detallista.- Justifica la chica Spencer.

- Y dices que es hijo del dueño de éstos hoteles. ¿verdad?- Recuerda la castaña- ¡qué maravilla!

- Si. Así es. Algún día Ray heredará todo esto.- Sonriente explica la cumpleañera.

- Bueno. El y su hermana. ¿no?- Corrige la muchacha de ojos grises.

- Pues si… aunque uno nunca sabe. Tal vez y sea Ray el que herede todo.- Sonriente comenta la chica de ojos rojos.

- ¿te imaginas Rini? Ser un día la dueña de todo esto?- emocionada invita a imaginar la amiga de la cumpleañera.

- Si…claro que me lo imagino. Ese es el principal atractivo de Raymond.- Confiesa la pelirosa divertida rompiendo en una carcajada.

- Jajaja. Rini…no cambias

- Claro que no Juliette. ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?- Rini miró hacia una esquina del salón y pudo observar a un chico alto y musculoso de corta cabellera castaña, usaba un antifaz plateado que cubría sus ojos aunque Rini sabía que detrás de ellos unos enormes ojos lascivos la miraban- chicas. Iré al tocador. Regreso en seguida, diviértanse.

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**Ésta fiesta va para largo. Por lo que la dividiré en dos partes. Espero no les moleste :P  
>Como ven, Dariencito finalmente pudo hablar con su Diosa de fuego. Ahora que se sinceraron, ¿Rei le dará una oportunidad? ¿Pasarán más cosas en el baile? ¿Andrew tendrá un accidente con el ponche? MMM...Habrá que leerlo ;)<strong>

**Un aplauso especial a Iraís que encontró el botón de "Review" en su celular y por fin dejó uno wiiii jajajjajaja**

**Fuera de Broma. Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer ésta historia- que es la más larga que he escrito hasta el momento- y sobre todo de dejar un Pequeño Review contandome qué les pareció el capítulo.**

**Se que muchos y muchas quisieran que Reicita Achicharrara a James y a Serena y se escapara lejos con sus pelinegros. Pero si Rei hace eso ¡Yo me quedo sin historia y sin protagonísta! No se me preocupen que de aquí para adelante las cosas se ponen más canijas por que la historia ya va caminando hacia el final, así que si quieren ver como el Maravilloso mundo del Karma se venga de esos seres nefastos...No se pierdan los capítulos que viene por que de que la pagan...¡La pagan! jejjejeje- si. Soy UN POQUITO vengativa.**

**Misión Cumplida, chicos y chicas. Publiqué el capítulo 20. Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

**¡Nos vemos Pronto!**


	21. La gran Sorpresa

**Secretos del Pasado**

**Capitulo 21**

**La fiesta de cumpleaños de Rini parte II:**

**"La gran Sorpresa"**

En los jardines del hotel Hagen se encontraban sentados mirando las estrellas un hombre rubio acompañado de su radiante esposa de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

- Querida, creí que querrías bailar.- Comenta el Rubio.

- No. Prefiero estar a tu lado, amor. Es tan poco el tiempo que tenemos para estar a solas. Que para mí es oro puro.- Responde Lita recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Andrew.

- Si. Con los chicos peleando todo el tiempo y Thor gritando por toda la casa. Es poco lo que podemos disfrutar juntos…aunque aun así, nos sabemos dar nuestras mañas ¿sabes? Podríamos escabullirnos unos pisos arriba mientras está la fiesta y….-Andrew susurró unas palabras al oído de Lita.

- Señor Furuhata. Eso suena muy tentador.- Ríe la ojiverde.

- ¿ese es un sí?- Se emociona Andrew.

- Me encantaría. Pero creo que ésta noche no podrá ser. –Responde ella.

- ¿por qué no? Thor está con la niñera…los chicos están bailando, a la fuerza, pero divertidos. Podemos desentendernos un par de horas…¿qué dices?- Invita Andrew.

- Está bien. Creo que nos lo merecemos, Señor Furuhata. Además… creo que las cosas tomarán su correcto sitio pronto.-Deduce emocionada la castaña.

- ¿por qué lo dices?- Extrañado cuestiona el rubio.

- Te lo digo arriba. ¿quieres?- Responde Lita sonriendo pícaramente a Andrew.

- ¡Claro!

-000-

Raymond salió del baño después de lavar su rostro. Para él había sido demasiado soportar a Rini y a sus amigas con sus charlas triviales y por otro lado ver a Makoto bailar divertida en la pista de viaje con ese chico detestable llamado Steve Hyuga. Decidió que para él era demasiado regresar adentro.  
>Caminó hacia los jardines del hotel Hagen para tomar un poco de aire, caminó hacia el kiosco, pero antes de llegar a él escuchó a unas personas discutir y decidió esconderse para escuchar mejor.<p>

- Sebastian, ¡te dije que no debías venir!- Reclama una chica de ojos color rubí.

- Vamos Rini. No vas a decirme que no me extrañabas -Dijo el chico castaño-que no extrañas mis besos. Desde que sales con ese Raymond me has tenido muy abandonado

- Sebastian…no te pongas así. Sabes que al que quiero es a ti. – Responde Rini besando al alto chico y arrancándole el antifaz- Raymond es solo una diversión. Además él es un tonto jamás se daría cuenta que tu y yo nos seguimos viendo…

- Rini. Prometiste que solo ibas a divertirte con él para molestar a Makoto Furuhata y Hacer Rabiar a Danielle. No que lo ibas a convertir en tu novio oficial.- Reclama el muchacho.

- Bueno. Es que ha sido algo muy conveniente para mí. Él me regala cosas, me lleva a lugares. Además, tiene mucho dinero, podríamos vernos beneficiados de eso -comentó Rini colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sebastian. ¿No te gustaría?

- Es interesante escuchar eso…

- ¡Raymond! – Rini palideció al ver al chico de negra cabellera caminar hacia donde estaba ella y quitarse el antifaz para mostrar su mirada violeta molesta- tu escuchaste mal. Es que yo…yo quise decir que…

- No. No te preocupes. Escuché perfectamente Rini. – Dice el pálido chico.

- Raymond. Eso que escuchaste es falso. Sebastian no me interesa y…- Intenta excusarse la chica.

- No Rini. No te molestes ni gastes tu tiempo en explicarme. Tal vez sea demasiado tonto para entenderte.- Responde el alto muchacho de pelo negro a son de burla.

- Raymond. ¡no te vayas!- Suplica la pelirrosa mientras el joven Hagen se aleja, pero se detiene y gira su cabeza para ver de reojo a la chica Spencer.

- ¿sabes, Rini? Todos me decían que tú no eras una buena persona, pero yo nunca les quise creer. Cuántas cosas pude haberme evitado si las hubiera escuchado.

- ¡Raymond!

Raymond volvió a entrar al salón de baile dejando a Rini a solas con Sebastian. Rini no entendía cual era el motivo por el cual las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus ojos. Se suponía que Raymond era solo una diversión, un juego. Entonces. ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo que el alma se le había roto en pedazos pequeños?

-000-

Lita y Andrew caminaban emocionados como adolescentes por uno de los pisos del hotel Hagen. Andrew perseguía a Lita por el pasillo y la aprisionó contra la puerta de la habitación. Andrew besaba el cuello de Lita cuando la alta mujer lo detuvo en seco.

- ¿qué? ¿qué pasa?- Sorprendido pregunta él.

- Calla- Exigió Lita cubriendo la boca de Andrew- ¿escuchas?

- ¿qué?- Extrañado pregunta el rubio.

- ¡Es que por qué no puedes Divorciarte de Rei!- Grita molesta la señora Spencer- La detestas, te detesta, y yo puedo dejar a Darien. así sería todo más fácil.

- Ya te lo dije Serena. Me conviene estar casado con Rei. además pasamos muy buenos ratos así, teniendo sexo solo por placer. ¿por qué arruinarlo? Tú le arruinas la vida a Darien yo a Rei y ambos tenemos sexo casual. ¿no es perfecto?- Intenta convencer el señor Hagen.

- ¡No! – Se molesta la mujer de ojos azules.

- ¿escuchaste eso?- Cuestiona asombrada Lita.

- Si…increíble…- Boquiabierto el señor Furuhata.

- Esto lo tienen que saber Rei y…- Asegura la castaña.

- Ey. Ey…le dirás mas tarde. No creo que sea muy urgente, querida- Explica el rubio abrazando a su esposa.

- Pero Andrew…-Insiste la alta.

- Amor…- Susurra el rubio en el oído de ella- el mundo no va a acabarse por media hora que tardes en contarle a Rei…

- ¿media hora? Ahh no Señor Furuhata…no hemos venido aquí para estar solo media hora- Amenaza Lita jalando la solapa del saco de Andrew y entrando a la habitación.

- Lo que usted ordene señora Furuhata…- Dice malicioso el rubio de ojos verdes.

-000-

En el interior del salón Hagen, Makoto bailaba divertida con Steve Hyuga.

- Steve. No sabía que eras tan buen bailarín.- Se asombra la bella muchacha.

- Bueno… mi hermanita adora bailar y siempre me pone a bailar con ella.- Confiesa el rudo muchacho.

- Nunca imaginé que fueras ese tipo de chico.- Enternecida dice ella.

- Ya te lo dije. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. Pequeña…-Explica con ternura el moreno.

- Tienes razón. Aunque, cada cosa que descubro de ti me gusta.- Complacida dice la alta chica- Eres un gran chico Steve…

- Mako…- La llama una voz masculina a sus espaldas bastante conocida por ella- ¿me permites ésta pieza?

- Ray…- murmura Makoto Sorprendida- lo lamento. estoy bailando con Steve.

- Está bien. Mako. Yo estoy algo cansado. Iré a tomar algo, ustedes bailen. – Comenta Steve complaciente- nos vemos en la mesa.

- Está bien.-Bufa de mala gana la chica.

- Hagen. - Llama Steve con seriedad.

- ¿si?

- Mucho cuidado con lastimar a Makoto- Amenaza el moreno de ojos negros.

- Descuida… - Responde de mala gana el pelinegro de piel color marfil mientras el moreno se retira a la mesa dejando a solas a los jóvenes.

- ¿qué quieres Raymond?- Pregunta molesta la castaña.

- …Mako, tu nunca me dices Raymond…- Recuerda melancólico el chico.

- Es tu nombre- Responde la chica seria- y así es como te llamaré

- Mako…¿estás enojada conmigo?- Preocupado insiste el chico de los ojos violeta.

- Ya te dije que no. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. es más ¿qué haces bailando conmigo? Deberías estar con tu noviecita. ¿cómo se llama? ¿Reno?-Dolosa comenta la chica Furuhata.

- Prefiero bailar contigo…preferiría bailar contigo toda la vida- Responde el chico mirando con sus ojos violeta a Makoto que se sonrojó con el comentario- Mako. Yo…

- Raymond no sé por qué me dices eso- Se molesta la chica intentando soltarse de los brazos de Raymond y salir de la pista, pero el alto chico con un abrazo posesivo se lo impidió- suéltame

- No. Ya no, Mako. No voy a soltarte jamás. Sé que he sido un tonto. Que me deslumbré con la belleza exterior de Rini, pero ella no es tan bella...

- ¿en verdad?-dijo irónica Makoto- ni cuenta me había dado

- Quiero decir, que ella no es tan bella interior y exteriormente como tu…- Completa el hijo de Rei Hino.

- Ray…- Se queda paralizada la bella muchacha.

- Mako…yo te amo…- Confiesa Raymond.

- Ray. Que tonterías dices…-Se sonroja la ojiverde.

- No son tonterías Mako. Yo te amo. –Insiste con seguridad él.

- ¿cómo puedes decir que me amas? Si hace un par de minutos estabas con Rini. ¿qué dirá ella de esto?- Se indigna ella.

- No me importa lo que diga. Me importa lo que digas tú, Mako.- Responde el chico de los ojos violeta.

- Ray…no sé. No sé qué decirte.- Confiesa la muchacha sonrojada.

- Dime que me amas. Dime que me amas como yo a ti. ¿o es acaso que hay alguien más?- Pregunta el pelinegro mirando a la mesa donde está sentado Steve Hyuga.

- Ray. No puedo contestarte ahora. Estoy confundida.- Explica la chica.

- Está bien. Esperaré... Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo. Y que eso no va a cambiar…-Asegura el muchacho.

- Necesito tiempo, Ray. Han pasado muchas cosas en estos meses y yo...

- No te preocupes Mako. – Interrumpe el chico-Te amo y te esperaré todo el tiempo que tu necesites…

- Gracias Ray…

Comentó Makoto mientras abrazaba el cuello de Raymond y bailaba al compás de la música, se dejó llevar. Raymond sujetaba su pequeña cintura mientras le cantaba al oído:

Aquí estoy,

Completamente como soy,

Sin signos de interrogación,

Sin miedos tras de la sonrisa

Esta vez, quiero ser

El que baile por tu amor en la cornisa

El que apostará por ti hasta la camisa

Por ti daría media vida,

Por ti mi libertad arriesgaría

Por ti también me tatuaría

Por ti no sabes todo lo que haría

Por ti mi mal humor lo cambiaría,

Por ti no me cuestionaría,

Por ti sin duda yo me casaría,

Pero solo por ti….

A unos pasos, dentro de la misma pista de baile Danielle y Andy bailaban ilusionadamente, sintiéndose entre nubes:

- ¿te das cuenta? -comentó el Chico Rubio.

- ¿de qué? Andy.- Pregunta casi saliendo de un letargo la chica de ojos celeste.

- Éste es nuestro primer baile juntos- Explica sonriente el rubio.

- Eso no es verdad. Hemos bailado desde pequeños.- Recuerda la muchacha.

- Si. Pero éste es nuestro primer baile como novios…- Aclara él.

- Danielle sonrió ilusionada reflejando su figura celeste en la jade del chico ante ella.

- es verdad…Andy.- Lo llamó ella.

- ¿sí?

- ¿estás seguro que no estoy soñando?- Pregunta la muchacha.

- Claro que lo estoy, a menos que ambos estemos soñando lo mismo.- acaricia él la mejilla de la muchacha de pelo negro.

- Andy… desde pequeña soñé con…-las mejillas de Danielle se iluminaron con las palabras retenidas-…con ser tu novia

- ¿te digo algo?- dijo el alto chico acercándose al oído de Danielle- yo también…

- ¿de verdad?- Sonríe la chica de apariencia ruda.

- Claro, y no solo eso.- Aclara él.

- ¿con qué más has soñado?- pregunta ella interesada sin dejar de bailar.

- Pues con…

- Vaya, vaya – interrumpió Rini a quien el antifaz con plumas le cubría la mitad del rostro, pero a pesar de ello podía verse el rímel corrido por sus mejillas, señal inequívoca de las lágrimas derramadas un par de minutos atrás - Mira quienes están aquí. Uno de los monstruos Furuhata y la pobrecita de Danielle Hagen.

- ¿qué quieres Rini? Tienes a muchos invitados aquí ¿por qué justamente tienes que molestarnos a nosotros?- Bufa molesta la hija de Rei Hino.

- Creí que no vendrías. Ahh sí. Claro…te obligaron a venir. ¿qué se siente Danielle?- Se burla Rini.

- ¿qué se siente qué?- Cuestiona la chica de ojos azules.

- Ver que tu peor enemiga tiene la fiesta de TUS SUEÑOS. Porque sé que esto es lo que siempre soñaste para ti. Te llegué a escuchar contarle a Makoto emocionada sobre festejar tu cumpleaños dieciocho justo aquí.- Se burla la de cabello rosa- ¿recuerdas? Tu hermosa mascarada de ensueño…

- Siempre sospeché que no fue una coincidencia. – Dice Danielle intentando contener su molestia- aun así, no es ni la mitad de lo que hubiera sido la mía.

- Si. Que lastima que tú no tendrás una igual. ¿verdad?- Responde Rini tras soltar una sonora carcajada.

- No. Al ver lo terrible que te quedó a ti he decidido no cometer un error así. Ésta es una fiesta exagerada, vulgar…digna de ti. – Disfruta respondiendo la chica Hagen.

- …- respiró profundamente Rini pensando en qué contestarle a Danielle- vulgar o no… me robé la fiesta de tus sueños… ¿qué se siente?

- Para mí hay cosas más importantes que una tonta fiesta de cumpleaños, Rini. Para ti, que estás sola una fiesta de cumpleaños lo es todo. Para mí no. Yo tengo mucho más por lo cual ser feliz. Quédate con tu fiesta. Al fin y al cabo tu estas acostumbrada a robar lo que no te pertenece…Andy. ¿nos sentamos? Hay un olor pestilente aquí.- Pide la chica de larga cabellera negra.

- Claro, preciosa- Respondió Andy ofreciendo su brazo a Danielle para salir de ahí.

- Andy.- llamó Rini al joven rubio.

- ¿qué? – contestó serio el chico Furuhata volteando a ver a la chica del cumpleaños- ¿qué quieres, Rini?

- Esto- Dice Rini antes de voltear el rostro de Andy y robarle un beso apasionado que lo dejó paralizado por un par de segundos antes de empujar a Rini lejos de él.

- ¿qué te pasa Rini? – Reclamó el rubio sorprendido y molesto.

- Ahora sí. Te la ganaste

Fue lo último que dijo Danielle antes de tirar de una de las coletas de Rini y hacer caer a la chica y empezar una batalla campal. Andy corrió a intentar separarlas, pero ambas chicas tenían demasiada Ira contenida. Makoto y Raymond se dieron cuenta de la discusión y se acercaron a intentar separar a Rini y Danielle. Motoki dejó de bailar con la chica rubia y se acercó para ayudar.

- Andy. Hermano ¿qué hago?- Cuestiona el gemelo enamoradizo del eludido.

- ¡Motoki!. -Gritó Andy a su hermano- busca a la tía Rei o a mamá.

- ¡Sí! En seguida- Respondió el joven rubio antes de salir corriendo a buscar a su madre o a su tía. Sabían todos que no habría otra forma de separar a Danielle y Rini.

-000-

En el balcón del hotel Hagen se encontraba recargada contra el barandal de éste una guapa mujer de cabello negro y antifaz rojo con la figura de un fénix. Evitaba mirar al rostro del hombre que estaba junto a ella, cosa que le era difícil porque él la tenía prisionera de frente a él.

- te has quedado muda.- Dice el pelinegro de ojos azules.

- ¿có….cómo…?- Murmura ella- ¿cómo lo supiste?

- ¿acaso eso importa ahora, mi amor? – dijo cariñosamente el hombre del antifaz blanco acariciando tiernamente la mejilla de Rei- lo que importa es que nos amamos y tenemos dos hermosos hijos. Fui tan feliz cuando lo supe. Cómo me hubiera gustado verlos crecer, dar sus primeros pasos, ¡enseñar a Raymond a Rasurarse!…

- Darien yo…- Intenta comentar la mujer de ojos amatista con el carmín en sus mejillas.

- ¡tía Rei! ¡tía Rei!

- Motoki. ¿qué pasa?- Pregunta Rei liberándose del abrazo posesivo de Darien- ¿por qué vienes así?

- Tía. Señor Spencer…Danielle y Rini están teniendo una pelea. Andy y Raymond intentan separarlas pero no pueden.- Confiesa el chico rubio.

- Vamos…

Rei entró corriendo al salón donde la música estaba detenida, detrás de ella iban Darien y Motoki. Una multitud de personas estaban alrededor de la pista de baile mirando sorprendida. No fue difícil imaginar que ahí era donde estaban Rini y Danielle.

- ¡¿qué pasa aquí? – Gritó Rei con voz profunda paralizando a ambas chicas- Danielle. ¡levántate y suelta a Rini!

- ¡pero mamá!- Llama indignada la chica de ojos azules.

- Ahora…- Seca exige la señora Hagen.

- Si…- Acepta de mala gana la chica poniéndose de pie.

- Quiero que le ofrezcas una disculpa.- Exige la guapa mujer.

- ¿qué? ¡NO!. ¡Jamás!- Se molesta Danielle cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Hazlo! - Ordenó la madre enfurecida.

- Ya escuchaste a tu mamá, Danielle- Comentó Rini burlona con el antifaz roto- discúlpate.

- ¡no lo haré!- Grita la chica de pelo negro.

- ¡Danielle! ¡Obedece!- Ordena la ex sacerdotisa.

- No, Rei. – interrumpió Darien- no es necesario.

- ¡pero Darien! mira cómo quedo Rini.- Evidencia la mujer de pelo negro el deplorable estado de la chica de ojos rubí.

- Bueno. Dudo que la única culpable sea Danielle… ¿no es así? - Dedujo Darien volteando a ver a Rini que se volteó hacia otro lado molesta- conozco a mi hija, Rei. y puedo jurar que tuvo mucho, por no decir toda la culpa de lo que pasó aquí.

- Y yo conozco a Danielle y puedo jurar que fue quien soltó el primer golpe. ¿verdad?-Miró Rei recriminarte a Danielle que bajó la mirada apenada.

- Pero algo debió provocarla.- comentó Darien en Tono calmado- ¿o me equivoco, Danielle?

- Pues…si…-Confesó la chica.

- ¿lo ves, Rei? en verdad. No es necesario que Danielle se disculpe. No volverá a pasar en el resto de la noche. ¿verdad, Dany?- llama cariñoso el alto hombre a la muchacha..

- No. Señor Spencer.- Responde sonrojada la bella chica de ojos celeste, tan iguales a los del hombre ante él.

- ¿lo ves? Aquí no ha pasado nada. Que siga la fiesta- Soltó Darien indicando a los músicos que siguieran tocando, la gente se alejó hasta dejar a solas a los pelinegros junto con Rini y Danielle- todo estará bien. Las chicas ya dijeron que esto no se volverá a repetir.

- No volverá a pasar por que nosotros nos vamos. No podemos seguir aquí después de esto.- Asegura la mujer de ojos amatista.

- No. Querida. – dijo James Hagen acercándose al grupo- tú te quedas. Éste es un compromiso social y necesito a mi esposa conmigo – comentó abrazando a Rei del talle y besando su mejilla. Los ojos de Darien arrojaron fuego por las pupilas con las últimas palabras de James- que a Danielle la lleve el chofer a casa. Igual no puede estar aquí con el vestido roto.

- Mamá. Yo si quisiera irme de aquí.- Solicita la jovencita.

- ¿lo ves?- Se alegra el hombre de ojos de noche- Todo está resuelto. Danielle se va a casa y tú te quedas aquí. En cuanto termines este asunto alcánzame en la mesa. Hay unas personas que quiero presentarte.

James besó de nueva cuenta la mejilla de Rei y se alejó del grupo.

- Bien…está bien. Creo que si es buena idea que te vayas a la casa, hija- Aceptó Rei no muy convencida- …Andy.

- Si. Tía. Dime.- Se cuadra el chico Furuhata.

- ¿podrías llevar a Danielle a casa? – Pide la señora Hagen.

- Claro que sí. Con mucho gusto. De igual manera. Sin Danielle aquí yo no tengo nada que hacer, después de llevarla a su casa yo iré a la mía a descansar- Explica el muchacho.

- Muchas gracias, Hijo.- Cariñosa comentó la mujer de fuego.

- No te preocupes tía.

- Ten. –Dijo Rei extendiéndole las llaves de su auto- maneja con cuidado.

- ¿en verdad?-Cuestionó el rubio sorprendido.

- Claro. Confío en ti completamente. Solo se cuidadoso.- Marca la mujer de ojos amatista.

- Lo prometo.- Dice el chico agradecido por la confianza- ¿nos vamos, Dany?

- Si. Vámonos – comentó Danielle caminando hacia la puerta del brazo de Andy, se detuvo un par de pasos antes de llegar a la puerta y regresó corriendo hacia donde estaban todavía parados su madre y Darien, se paró al lado de del Doctor Spencer abrazándolo y besándolo en la mejilla- Darien. muchas gracias…

- ¿por qué, pequeña?- Preguntó Darien enternecido.

- Por todo…

Danielle corrió a alcanzar a Andy a la puerta y ambos se retiraron comentando unas cosas en voz baja.

Darien se llevó la mano a la mejilla que Danielle le había besado y lucía realmente conmovido, Rei pudo percatarse de ello y una disimulada sonrisa recorrió su rostro.

- ¿interrumpo? – Comentó Serena borrando la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos pelinegros.- creo que están muy ocupados

- Serena…es que Darien y yo.- Intenta justificar la señora Hagen.

- No. No. Por mí sigan… creo que están en algo importante. ¿no?- Se burla la rubia ojiazúl.

- Bueno…yo iré al tocador. Los dejo solos- comentó Rei seria- con permiso…

- ¿qué quieres Serena? – Cuestiona de mala gana el cardiólogo.

- Eres un cínico Darien. Mira que dejarte ver junto a tu amante. Aquí. Justo en la fiesta de tu hija.- Reclama la rubia.

- Rei no es mi amante. Es la mujer que amo. Siempre lo has sabido ¿no es así?- Responde con mirada retadora el alto hombre a la mujer que le sostiene la mirada.

- ¡Eres un cínico! ¡eres el esposo más cínico de todo el mundo!- Grita enfurecida la mujer de coletas.

- Tal vez. Pero a partir de mañana solo seré un cínico.- Sonríe liberado el doctor.

- ¿qué?- Se sorprende la rubia.

- Que nos divorciamos. Mañana recibirás la visita de mi abogado. Puedes quedarte con todo lo que quieras. solo quiero mi libertad.- Pide él.

- ¿cómo puedes decirme eso, Darien? después de tantos años de amor. De estar a tu lado. ¡de quererte!- Chilla con dramatismo la mujer de coletas.

- Por favor Serena. Lo nuestro jamás fue amor. Tu siempre tuviste un amor interminable…pero al dinero y te prometo que no tendrás que preocuparte por él. Económicamente no te faltará nada. Pero yo no puedo seguir a tu lado. Tengo que luchar por mi felicidad- Explica el hombre del mechón de canas platinadas.

- Seguro esa felicidad, según tú está con Rei. ¿verdad?- Deduce con molestia la aun señora Spencer.

- Así es… ella es la mujer que amo. A la que siempre he amado, a la que siempre amaré, Y aunque ella se niega a aceptarme. Creo que sería muy injusto para ti seguir casados si eso es lo que siento.- Se confiesa el ojiazúl.

- Darien. recapacita. Debe ser una crisis momentánea.- Pide ella.

- No. No es así. Tú siempre has sabido quien ha sido la dueña de mi corazón. A la que siempre he amado. Si no hice esto antes, fue porque temía que cumplieras con tus amenazas de llevarte lejos a mi hija y que no me dejaras volver a verla jamás. Hoy ella es una mujer y sé que aunque pueda enojarse de momento. Algún día me entenderá.- Explica el doctor con tranquilidad a la rubia.

- Darien. por Rini no hagas eso…- Suplica Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ya no metas a mi hija en esto por favor. La excusa "Rini" cumplió su fecha de caducidad…

- ¿eso crees? Si te atreves a dejarme. Me encargaré de envenenar el alma de tu amada hija y va a odiarte tanto que no querrá volver a verte ¡jamás!- Amenaza la señora Spencer.

- Confío en mi hija. tal vez es un poco impulsiva y algo inmadura. Pero tiene un bueno corazón y sé que al final lo entenderá.

- ¿de verdad quieres arriesgarte?- dijo la mujer con maldad- yo no lo haría… iré a buscar a Rini. Es momento de partir su pastel de cumpleaños. Ella quiere tener a sus padres juntos. Espero que te des tiempo y no te desaparezcas más.

- Tú sabes que siempre me preocuparé por mi hija.- Responde él.

- Iré a buscarla. Procura mantener tus manos lejos de la cintura de cierta mujer de antifaz de fénix. Al menos en lo que partimos el pastel.

Serena se alejó del hombre de cabellos negros. Ella sabía que ese día llegaría. Sospechaba que Darien le pediría el divorcio cuando Rini fuera mayor de edad. Lo confirmó cuando Rei volvió a aparecer en sus vidas. Aun cuando sabía que no habría forma alguna de seguir reteniendo a Darien a su

lado, había algo de lo que tenía completa seguridad. Jamás los dejaría ser felices.

-000-

Rei entró a los baños del salón Hagen. Necesitaba refrescarse. Estar a solas. Muchas cosas le daban vueltas por la cabeza, un mar de ideas le llegaban como olas a su mente. Su mundo giraba y giraba, por un segundo sintió que el piso se le movía, pero alcanzó a detenerse del lavamanos antes de caer. Una voz la hizo percatarse de que no estaba sola.

- Rei. ¿estás bien?

- ¡Rini! No creí que estuvieras aquí- Se sorprende la señora Hagen.

- ¿te sientes bien?- Insistió la chica de cabello rosa con verdadera preocupación- ven, siéntate. Te veo algo pálida.

- Estoy bien, Rini. No te preocupes. Es que…tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y…¿estabas llorando?- Se interrumpe Rei a sí misma preocupada al ver el rímel corrido por el rostro de la chica- ¿qué te pasa?

- Es que…mi vestido está roto- mintió Rini- y mi antifaz…y mi peinado están arruinados.

- Ay Rini. ¡Eso tiene solución!- Minimizó Rei limpiando las lágrimas de la mejilla de la chica- no te preocupes.

- Pero Rei. mírame. Soy un desastre.- comenta con tristeza la chica.

- Claro que no. Dame un par de minutos y quedarás como nueva. ¿te dije que estudié diseño de modas? -Cuenta la pelinegra a la joven.

- No.- Se maravilla la muchacha de ojos rubí.

- Siempre traigo conmigo un equipo de primeros auxilios- Explica Rei a la muchacha.

- ¿alcohol y vendas?- Extrañada explica la chica.

- No…hilo, aguja. Botones. De todo un poco. Ya verás tu vestido y tu antifaz quedarán como nuevos.- Promete la bella mujer de ojos amatista.

- Gracias, Rei.- Agradece la chica con sinceridad- No deberías de ser tan buena conmigo. Yo…no soy una buena chica.

- Rini. ¡qué cosas dices! Claro que eres una buena chica.

- No…no lo soy. Yo lastimo a las personas. ¡les hago daño! Algo está mal conmigo. - Se avergüenza la chica de cabellos rosa.

- Bueno…si sabes que tus acciones lastiman a las personas. Eso es algo bueno, es el primer paso para cambiar. ¿no crees?

- ¿de verdad crees que yo puedo cambiar, Rei?- Pregunta la muchacha a la mujer.

- Claro que sí. Tú no eres mala… lo veo en tus ojos.-Asegura la señora Hagen.

- Gracias. Rei.

- Bien. Ahora, vamos a arreglar éste vestido y tu maquillaje. Es tu cumpleaños. ¡no puedes lucir así!- Dice la bella mujer.

- Muchas gracias. De verdad…

- No agradezcas. Mejor apresurémonos o no estarás lista pronto.

- Si.

Rei sacó su "equipo de primeros auxilios" y empezó a arreglar el vestido de Rini. La batalla entre su hija y ella había sido campal. Tenía que reconocer que Danielle es una chica bastante fuerte. La manga del vestido de Rini estaba hecha verdaderas trizas.

-000-

Serena caminaba hacia el tocador de damas para ir por Rini. La hora de que la chica partiera su enorme pastel había llegado. Había mandado a hacer un pastel inmenso en color rosa con velas de bengala para celebrar a su unigénita. Una gran cantidad de confeti y globos caerían del techo, era un espectáculo previamente planificado.

- hola preciosa – la interrumpió en su camino la voz de un hombre conocido para ella- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

- Loki. ¿qué haces tú aquí? No estás invitado- Pregunta molesta la mujer rubia.

- Vamos" amor".- Se burla el hombre de ojos rubí- No puedes decirme eso. ¿acaso crees que me perdería el cumpleaños de mi hija? ¡claro que no!

- ¡calla! Alguien puede escucharte.- Exige Serena.

- No digo más que la verdad. - Recuerda él.

- ¿qué diablos haces aquí?- Pregunta molesta la señora Spencer.

- Vine con Setsuna. No le agradaba para nada la idea. Pero al final la convencí. Ella quería ver a su sobrina y yo a mi pequeña. ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

- Se llama Rini. Y más te vale que mantengas tu boca cerrada. Como la has mantenido los últimos diesi ocho años.- Le recuerda la mujer a él.

- Mi querida Serena. Con los años has perdido tu sentido del humor…

- ¡no es gracioso!- Se enfurece la de ojos azules.

- Te parecía gracioso cuando me dijiste que necesitabas enganchar a Darien. ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?- Refresca su memoria el alto hombre.

- Claro que no. Pero el acuerdo fue que tu jamás hablarías

- ¿tú crees acaso que el dios del caos cumpliría con eso, querida?- Se burla Loki.

- El mundo es muy grande. Puedes ir a sembrar caos en otra parte.

- Lo he hecho por muchos siglos. Ahora quiero divertirme en casa.- Ríe a carcajadas el hombre Meiou.

- ¡Estás loco!

- Estas advertida, muñequita. Voy a comenzar a divertirme.- Amenaza él.

- Ni se te ocurra. Y menos ahora… tengo demasiado caos en mi vida. - Molesta refunfuña Serena entrando al tocador y dejando a Loki solo.

- Y más es el caos que tendrás preciosa…mucho más…

-000-

En el interior del tocador, Rei se encontraba retocando el maquillaje de Rini. Tal como lo había prometido. Su vestido había quedado como nuevo y su antifaz estaba en perfecto estado. La guapa e inteligente mujer había cumplido su palabra.

- no lo puedo creer, Rei. De verdad eres increíble. Nadie creería que mi vestido estaba desgarrado hace un par de minutos.- Se emociona la chica.

- Bueno. Esa es la magia que pueden hacer un poco de aguja e hilo.

- Me gustaría ser como tú. - Se emociona la chica.

- No lo creo, pequeña- comentó Rei seriamente- jamás querrías eso.

- ¡claro que sí! Mírate. Eres hermosa, fuerte, lista y haces maravillas con un trozo de hilo y una aguja.- Alaga la chica.

- Gracias…

- ¿sabes? Algún día me gustaría estudiar diseño de modas como tú.- Confiesa la chica.

- ¿en verdad?

- Si. Me encanta la moda y creo que es lo único que se me da, al igual que mamá tengo la cabeza dura. Me gustaría haber heredado la inteligencia de papá. Si decido estudiar eso tú...¿me darías consejos?

- ¡claro que sí! Cuando quieras. De hecho. Tengo planes de abrir una casa de modas, tal vez podrías venir a ayudarme.- Invita la mujer de cabello negro.

- Gracias Rei- Se emocionó la chica abrazando a la mujer de cabello negro.

- ¡Rini! ¿qué haces abrazando a Rei?- Grita la progenitora de la chica con evidente coraje.

- Mamá. Solo le agradecía por haber arreglado mi vestido. ¿ya viste que linda quedé?- Muestra contenta la chica a su madre.

- Vámonos de aquí. Tu padre nos espera afuera para partir tu pastel- Ordena la rubia.

- Pero mamá...

- ¡vámonos he dicho!

Grita Serena a su hija empujándola fuera del baño. Rei observó la escena sin decir una sola palabra. Su sexto sentido le decía cual era el motivo de la molestia de la rubia mujer. Pero en ese momento lo que Serena pudiera pensar o decir era el menor de sus problemas.

-000-

En el salón Hagen se encontraban todos los invitados sentados en sus mesas. Les habían anunciado por los micrófonos que la hora de partir el pastel había llegado y les habían solicitado a todos regresar a sus mesas. Serena estaba junto a su hija y su serio esposo en la mesa de honor. La mirada del serio cardiólogo se iluminó por completo a ver a una elegante mujer con máscara de fénix aparecer entre la gente y tomar discretamente su sitio. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Serena.

- Darien. al menos trata de ser discreto. Por favor- Reclama la rubia.

- ¿qué? ¿de qué hablas mamá?- Extrañada pregunta la chica de cabello rosa.

- De nada, hija. Es que tu madre está muy nerviosa. - Contesta el padre de la chica molesto mirando a Serena.

- Señoras y señores- Llamó Serena llamando la atención de los asistentes- bienvenidos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de nuestra amada hija Rini. Es un honor para mí "adorado esposo" y para mí compartir con ustedes algo tan importante como el cumpleaños número dieciocho del fruto de nuestro amor – comentó la Rubia abrazando a Darien posesivamente y mirando a Rei triunfalmente- para nuestra pequeña familia, ésta es una época de felicidad que queríamos compartir con ustedes.

- Bueno.- se soltó Darien del abrazo de Serena y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica de cabello rosado- Hija. éste es tu día. Un día muy importante en la vida de cualquier persona. Hoy, oficialmente te conviertes en una mujer adulta Que deberá tomar decisiones, elegir el camino de su vida. Aun así. Para mí tu siempre serás mi pequeña Rini.- Habla con el corazón el hombre.

- Gracias papá - Se emocionó Rini abrazando a su padre- te quiero

- Y yo a ti pequeña.

cuando Darien abrazó a su hija empezó a escucharse una canción de cumpleaños al fondo

- Bien. Ahora que traigan el pastel - Ordenó Serena, tras esa indicación dos meseros llegaron empujando un enorme pastel decorado con rosas y con dieciocho velitas de bengala- Rini. Pide un deseo antes de apagar las velitas...¿lista?...

- ¡Lista!.

- Ahora. Sopla. ¡sopla fuerte!

Rini apagó las velas y todos comenzaron a aplaudir. La chica abrazó feliz a su madre y después a su padre.

De repente las luces del salón se apagaron. Los invitados comenzaron a susurrar. Después de un par de segundos la obscuridad comenzó a incomodar a los invitados.

Darien se disponía a caminar hacia el jefe de meseros cuando las luces se encendieron de nuevo. Mostrando en la pista de baile una enorme caja de Regalo que decía "Para: Rini. De: su padre". La chica corrió emocionada a abrir la caja.

- papá. ¡Qué gran sorpresa!- grita Rini emocionada mientras abre la caja- ¿qué me regalaste?

- Darien se acercó preocupado a Serena

- Serena. ¿qué juego es éste? Yo no mandé a hacer ese regalo.

- ¡¿qué? Que tonterías dices. Si no fuiste tú entonces…

- ¡ay papá! ¡gracias!

Corre Rini emocionada ya que dentro de esa enorme caja se encontraban un sin fin de globos de helio y atado a éste un boleto de avión y reservaciones en los mejores hoteles por toda Europa

- ¿cómo supiste que moría por recorrer Europa? Creí que querrías que entrara a la universidad en lugar de tomarme el año sabático que quería. ¡Gracias papi!

- Rini…- Comentó Darien anonadado- es que yo…

Las luces del salón parpadearon y se apagaron un par de segundos para que una luz alumbrara a una silueta de cabello Rosa al final del salón. El hombre portaba un micrófono.

- Pequeña Rini. El regalo te lo hizo tu padre. Es a tu padre a quien deberías de agradecer.- Dice el hombre mientras se acerca a la mesa de honor.

- ¿qué?- Comentó confundida la chica de cabello Rosa reconociendo al hombre que se acercaba a ella- ¿de qué habla? Usted…es el hermano de Setsuna…

- Así es…y también soy tu padre.- Confiesa el hombre.

- ¿Cómo?- Mira intrigado Darien a Serena que lucía pálida- ¿de qué esta hablado este hombre Serena?

- El...¡el miente! ¡Yo no conozco a éste hombre!- Se queja la rubia.

- ¡claro que lo conoces! El otro día lo encontré en casa cuando regresé del colegio.-Desmiente Rini.

- ¿es eso cierto?- Cuestiona Darien.

- ¡No! ¡mienten! ¡Mienten! Éste hombre me está difamando. Darien, Rini es tu hija. ¡tú lo sabes! ¡Ella es la hija que estábamos destinados a tener! ¡eso no puede cambiarse!- Se defiende la mujer de coletas doradas.

- Por favor. ¿vas a seguirlo engañando con eso. querida Serena? – Se burló el hombre de cabello Rosa acercándose a la mujer de larga cabellera Rubia- ¡tu mejor que nadie sabes que esas son patrañas! Patrañas que mi hermana calló.

- Papá. ¿de qué está hablando éste hombre? – Preguntó Rini rompiendo en llanto- no entiendo nada.

- No te preocupes pequeña. Éste hombre miente. Sus palabras no pueden ser ciertas - Minimizó Darien mientras abrazaba a la chica intentando consolarla.

- ¿de verdad lo crees, Darien? ¿no te parece que todo embona? Tu siempre sentiste que no amabas a ésta mujer. Siempre te cuestionaste el "por qué" si estabas destinado a estar a su lado, no podías sentir el menor rastro de amor por ella. Las mujeres del imperio lunar te han engañado una y otra vez. Claro con la ayuda de mi hermana…

- Setsuna. ¿lo que dice éste hombre es verdad? – cuestionó Darien intrigado a la mujer del cabello verde que observaba anonadada el espectáculo sin emitir sonido.- ¡Habla!

- Darien…lo lamento. - Se disculpó la madura mujer apenada.

- ¿entonces, es verdad? ¡siempre fue verdad!- Se enfurece el doctor.

- ¡mis labios estaban sellados! - Explica la guardiana del tiempo mirando de lado.

- Papá. ¿qué ocurre? ¿es verdad lo que éste hombre dijo?- Pregunta la chica al hombre que la abrazaba.

- ¡claro que es verdad! Solo míranos, Princesa. Eres igual a mí. Tu madre te eligió un padre muy apuesto-Contó Cínicamente el alto hombre- tienes el mismo espíritu de caos de tu padre. Eres igual a mí.

- ¡eso no es cierto! ¡no es verdad! - Gritó Rini antes de salir corriendo del salón envuelta en llanto.

- Creo que la fiesta ha terminado y usted…no tiene nada más que hacer aquí.

Explicó Darien al alto hombre de ojos color granada corriendo hacia los corredores del salón para intentar alcanzar a la chica. Los invitados a la fiesta permanecían en silencio y tras la salida del alto hombre de cabello negro, comenzaron a murmurar.

El preocupado padre corrió tratando de alcanzar a Rini. Pero no la encontró por ningún lugar.

- Darien- Lo llamó una voz conocida a sus espaldas- Rini no está aquí

- Michiru…¿A dónde fue?

- Haruka alcanzó a detenerla. Salió corriendo envuelta en lágrimas y temimos que cometiera una locura.- Explicó la mujer del cabello turquesa.

- ¿escuchaste lo que pasó adentro?- Preguntó apenado el doctor.

- Si…de verdad lo lamento. nosotras no estábamos enteradas de nada.- Le comenta la bella violinista.

- Me preocupa mi hija. me preocupa su bienestar.- Interrumpe él

- No te preocupes. Ella estará bien. Rini dijo que necesitaba salir de aquí y Haruka la llevó a casa. Si estás de acuerdo. Creo que lo mejor es que pase la noche lejos de todo. Fue algo traumatizante para todos. Más aún para ella…-Explica la maestra de le chica.

- Si…debe estarse sintiendo fatal.- Se entristece el doctor.

- Por favor Darien. despreocúpate. Rini solo necesita pensar. Déjala pasar ésta noche en casa. Sabes que Hotaru y ella llevan una buena relación. Le hará bien platicar con una amiga. Le llamé a Hotaru y viene para acá. Llegará en la madrugara.- Comenta la mujer.

- ¿manejará toda la noche?- Se extraña Darien.

- Si. Aun con la diferencia de edad tú sabes que ellas son buenas amigas. Hotaru es la única que siempre ha conseguido, encarrilar aunque sea un poquito a Rini. Les hará bien charlar. Y creo que es mejor que esté en nuestra casa que sola por la calle pensando en no sé cuantas cosas.- Justifica Michiru.

- Si. Tal vez tengas razón. Pero por favor…solo hazle saber que la quiero, a pesar de todo esto. - Pide él.

- Ella lo sabe. Pero se lo diré…- Responde Michiru dando media vuelta para salir del hotel.

- Michiru. ¿en qué te irás?-Detiene el doctor a la mujer de cabello turquesa.

- No te preocupes por mí. Se cuidarme sola. – dijo la mujer sonriente- Darien…

- Dime.

- De verdad lamento todo lo que pasó allá adentro. - Le comenta ella.

- Gracias…-Contestó Darien seriamente encogiendo los hombros antes de ver salir a la guapa mujer de cabello aguamarino del hotel y llamar un taxi que se detuvo al instante.

- Darien...-escuchó el hombre detrás de sí la voz de un ángel que lo hizo salir de su letargo, la bella mujer de ojos amatistas se había despojado ya de su antifaz dejándolo mirar esos hermosos ojos violeta en los que se había dejado perder desde hace muchos años atrás, unos pasos atrás de ella aguardaba Raymond mirándolo preocupado con esos ojos que había heredado de su madre.

- Rei…Hola.

- ¿estás bien?- Preguntó preocupada la elegante señora Hagen.

- En shock aun…- Confiesa él.

- Lo entiendo. Raymond y yo nos vamos. Creo que la fiesta ha terminado y sabes que no es bueno que Ray se desvele tanto.- Explica la mujer.

- Si. Está bien.- Se resigna Darien- ¿y James?¿dónde está?

- No lo sé. Desapareció poco antes de que Rini apagara las velas de su pastel.- Responde ella extrañada.

- ¿cómo volverán a casa?- Se preocupa el hombre de ojos azules

- Le indicaré a la recepcionista que nos llame un taxi. James desapareció, el auto de Andrew tiene cupo lleno. Así que un taxi es nuestra mejor opción.- Sonríe resignada la bella japonesa.

- De ninguna manera. No permitiré que se vayan en taxi. - Asegura él-déjame llevarlos.

- No. Imposible. No puedo aceptar.- Se niega la bella mujer.

- Yo no tengo ya nada que hacer aquí. Y me es imposible dejarlos ir así.- Explica con necedad el doctor, empecinado en hacer esa noche su voluntad.

- Mamá. Acepta la oferta de Darien. creo que le hará bien charlar un poco y ya es bastante tarde para que subamos a un taxi.- Pide el chico de mirada amatista.

- Está bien. Pero…¿y Rini?- Duda la señora Hagen.

- Se fue con Haruka y Michiru. Michiru cree que le hará bien charlar con Hotaru y…

- Y alejarse de todo esto un poco…para pensar- Termina la frase la bella señora.

- Si…- Se sorprende Darien al percatarse que después de tantos años la bella mujer terminara sus oraciones, como cuando eran jóvenes.

- Creo que tiene razón. Fue algo demasiado fuerte para ella. y para todos…- Explica Rei.

- Lo sé…¿nos vamos?- Preguntó Darien ofreciendo su brazo galantemente a la madura mujer de pelo negro.

- Si…

El automóvil azul de Darien fue entregado a su dueño que ayudó a subir al asiento de copiloto a la mujer. Raymond subió al asiento trasero evidentemente agotado. Tanto ajetreo le había mermado las energías considerablemente.

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**¿qué tal? ¿Les gustó la fiesta? Ahora sí que hubo de "chile, mole y picadillo" es decir...DE TODO. ¿verdad? Gran fiesta pero...La noche aun no termina jejejejjeje. Lo verán la próxima semana :)**

**Gracias a quienes me han dejado Review por ésta y la próxima historia llamada "La otra mujer" y a Iraís que me amenazó con no dejarme Review hasta el capítulo 2 por que ésta es la introducción. MMM**

**Hikaru. En México acostumbramos el pastel para los cumpleaños, todos en la "Secta" esperamos nos tengas guardada nuestra rebanadita de pastel jejejejjee.**

**Cherry. Mil gracias por tus ánimos, Me motivaron, hasta publiqué un día antes :)**

**Madecita...Gracias por tus ánimos y hasta tu regaño en Review ehh sabes que seguimos trabajando en los otros proyectos y los que están en cola.**

**Gracias a los que agregan ésta historia a "Favoritos" o a "Alertas" y También a los lectores silenciosos que cada día son menos pero...¡Ya los vi, no se escondan!**

**Chicos y chicas ahora sí, a dormir por que mañana hay que trabajar. Espero les guste :)**


	22. Consecuencias

**Secretos del Pasado**

**Capitulo 22**

**"Consecuencias"**

-000-

El auto deportivo de Rei entró a la mansión Hagen. En esta ocasión no era la radiante mujer de cabello negro quien lo manejaba, sino el gallardo Andy Furuhata, quien conducía con sumo cuidado el auto hasta dejarlo en la entrada de la casa. Andy bajó de prisa y ayudó a su hermosa novia a bajar del auto, ella lo miraba embelesado y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

- muy bien. Señorita Hagen. Está usted Sana y salva en casa- Explica caballeroso el muchacho rubio.

- No me llames así. Sabes que lo odio…llámame solo Danielle. ¿quieres?-Pide la muchacha.

- Muy bien…princesa Danielle. Está usted Sana y salva en su palacio- Corrigió el alto y rubio chico haciendo reverencia a la hermosa chica de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules.

- Andy…eres un adulador…

- Claro que no. Solo soy sincero – Explicó Andy acercando su rostro al de la pequeña chica de cabello negro y besando tiernamente sus labios. Danielle respondió llevando sus manos al cuello del gallardo chico y apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, el llevó sus manos a la pequeña cintura de Danielle y empezó a subir sus manos por el torso de la chica. Cuando estuvo consciente de que sus manos habían subido más de lo debido se detuvo en seco y se separó de la bella chica que lo miraba sorprendido- yo…. Yo creo que es mejor irme…

- Pero. Andy. Creí que…te quedarías más tiempo conmigo.- Frunce el seño la muchacha.

- Lo lamento princesa. Es que…ya es tarde y creo que no debo quedarme más tiempo.-Se disculpa él.

- ¿por qué?- Insiste la chica.

- Porque…porque…. es tarde y mañana debo ir a crown II temprano y tú debes de dormir y…

- ¿y?-Arquea una ceja maliciosamente la muchacha mirándolo de una forma que lo hace estremecer.

- Y creo que si la tía Rei leyera mis pensamientos en este momento no me la acabo. – se sonroja el muchacho con su confesión.

- Andy…

Él chico acercó sus labios al oído de Danielle y le habló en secreto.

- es que luces verdaderamente Sexy esta noche…-Murmura él.

- Pero Andy. Mi vestido está roto.- Se queja haciendo un puchero la joven.

- Eso te hace ver aun más sexy.-besó Andy la mejilla de Danielle- e irresistible.

Las mejillas de Danielle se encendieron con las palabras y el contacto del guapo chico.

- Andy. Qué cosas dices.-Se apena ella.

- Creo que mejor me iré. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches- Se despidió la chica Hagen viendo como el muchacho caminaba escalones abajo- Andy…

- ¿sí?-Voltea él con una mirada esperanzadora.

- Gracias por llevarme a cenar algo antes de traerme a casa. Verdaderamente estaba hambrienta.- Se soba ella el estómago.

- Lo sé. Tienes un hambre voraz y debiste estar mucho más hambrienta tras tremenda batalla.- Se burla el muchacho rubio ganándose la risa de la chica.

- Eso le enseñará a Rini a no meterse con mi novio. ¿no lo crees?

- ¡claro! indudablemente no lo volverá a hacer. Pero no te preocupes- Aseguró Andy regresando los pasos andados hasta volver con Danielle y besarla fugazmente- para mí no hay nadie más que tú en el mundo.

- Andy…

- Ten. Te dejo las llaves del auto. Será mejor que me vaya. Te llamo mañana.- Prometió Andy y caminó de prisa bajando rápidamente las escaleras. Gritándole desde la puerta- Dany…

- ¿si?- Gritó también la chica.

- ¡te amo!

Gritó sonriente el guapo chico antes de salir corriendo de la mansión Hagen. Sabía que si volvía a regresar sus pasos hasta Danielle. Lo más posible era que no pudiera separarse de ella y por más que el deseara pasar la noche con ella en ese momento. Sabía que lo mejor era controlar sus impulsos.

-000-

En el salón del hotel Hagen la mayoría de los invitados a una fallida fiesta de cumpleaños se habían retirado. En el recibidor del hotel se encontraban tres parejas esperando que les entregaran su auto.

- ¿pueden creer lo que pasó hoy? – Rompió el silencio una guapa mujer de corta cabellera azul ya sin antifaz a las personas con las que estaba.

- Yo jamás creí que Serena fuera capaz de tanto -comentó su alto esposo.

- Yo si – dijo secamente Mina. Sorprendiendo con su actitud a los demás asistentes- de Serena no me sorprendería nada.

- Aunque no me gusta escucharte hablar así. Sé que tienes toda la razón. Amor. –Agrega el más joven de los Kou.

- Si. Tal vez todos la creímos capaz de lo peor- Comentó Lita uniéndose a la plática- pero jamás pensamos que sería capaz de algo así.

- Creo que las cosas van a cambiar dramáticamente a partir de hoy – Dedujo con tono Serio el rubio esposo de Lita- ¿no es así?

- Si…definitivamente si.

La rubia mujer de la que todos hablaban apareció en escena aun con su antifaz de luna creciente cubriendo su rostro. A pesar de él, podía verse el rímel corrido por sus mejillas.

- ¿han visto a Darien o a Rini?- Les pregunta la rubia de coletas.

- Amor – Llamó Mina ignorando totalmente a la mujer de coletas- llegó el auto. ¿nos vamos?

- Claro que sí, Mi vida. Creo que ha sido una noche muy cansada-comento Seiya antes de colocar su saco sobre los hombros desnudos de su esposa-Taiki. ¿podrías llevarte el auto? Mi bella esposa me hizo tomar más de lo debido y prefiero que manejes tú.

- Bien. Yo manejo y los llevamos a su casa. Pero Mañana tendrás que recoger tu auto en nuestra casa.- Acepta con ventaja el castaño.

- Está bien. Hermano abusivo.- Bufa en broma el pelinegro.

- Lita. Andrew. Nos vemos pronto – Se despidió Mina corriendo a abrazar a su alta amiga y a su gallardo esposo- ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo chicos. Hasta luego

- Hasta pronto, Lita-comentó Amy tras repetir la misma acción que su concuña.

- ¿nos vamos?- Preguntó Seiya ofreciendo su brazo a la pequeña mujer de ojos azules.

- Claro- Respondió colgándose de su brazo la rubia de moño rojo.

- Bien – Gruñó Serena tras ver como sus viejas amigas la habían ignorado magistralmente y escapado- ¿ustedes si van a decirme dónde están mi hija y mi esposo?

- Lo lamento, Serena. Lo desconocemos- Respondió Andrew al ver que Lita la ignoraba rotundamente.

- Lita. ¿tú también vas a ignorarme como lo hicieron Mina y Amy?- Chilla la rubia de largas coletas.

- ¿¡y acaso no tienen razón en hacerlo! – contestó Lita dejando sorprendidos a Makoto, Steve y Motoki que charlaban animadamente, sentados en unos sillones del recibidor- ¡te has pasado los últimos diecinueve años arruinando la vida de todos los que te rodean!

- Lita… ¿cómo me dices eso? – lagrimeó la Señora Spencer como cuando era adolescente.

- Te lo digo porque es verdad.- Explica con sequedad la castaña.

- Dices que me he pasado la vida arruinando la vida de todos. ¿y tu gran amiga Rei no arruinó acaso mi vida? ¿no se robó el amor del hombre de mi vida? Esa maldita ramera- Maldice la rubia.

- ¡qué egocéntrica eres! ¿mi amiga arruinó tu vida? ¿mi amiga te robó al hombre de tu vida? ¿acaso olvidaste ya quien era pareja de quien antes de que te empeñaras en considerar a Darien como un trofeo? ¿ya olvidaste todos tus chantajes para obligarlo a casarse contigo? ¿ya olvidaste que antes de tu "repentino" embarazo Darien te dijo que no quería estar más contigo? Aun así. Esa "maldita ramera" se hizo a un lado para que tú fueras feliz. ¿y todo para qué? Para que fuera uno de tus MUCHOS trucos para retener a Darien. ¿y dices que mi amiga es una "maldita ramera"? Vaya que encima de egocéntrica, eres cínica.- Le comenta la señora Furuhata bastante molesta a su antigua amiga.

- ¡Claro! Seguro tú estás encubriendo a esa ramera. Estoy segura que si pregunto en recepción me dirán que Darien se fue con esa golfa de Rei. ¡seguro a revolcarse en un motel de mala muerte!- chilla Serena.

- Bueno. No todos se pueden dar el lujo de tener de amante a un magnate hotelero. ¿verdad?- Encara mientras arquea una ceja la mujer de ojos jade.

- ¿qué estas queriendo decir?-Cuestiona indignada la rubia.

- Creo que lo sabes perfectamente. Y aun cuando ellos se hubieran ido juntos de aquí. Creo que no eres quién para juzgarlos ¿o sí? No creo que la farsa de matrimonio que has actuado todos estos años vaya a durarte mucho después de la noticia que nos dio tu ex amante.-Se burla Lita como en mucho tiempo no lo había hecho.

- Bueno... no todos podemos embarazarnos cada año para retener a un hombre - Comentó Serena insidiosamente despertando aun más la ira en Lita.

- Yo no necesito embarazarme cada año para "retener" a Andrew. Nosotros nos amamos. Y a diferencia tuya. Nuestros hijos son fruto del amor… no de "estrategias" o de "artimañas" no espero que lo entiendas. Porque alguien como tu jamás entendería el significado de la palabra "amor".- Respondió Lita conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no descargar su fuerza bruta en el rostro de Serena- cariño. Salgamos de aquí. Algo huele muy mal.

- Claro que sí amor. Chicos. Esperaremos el auto afuera.- Indica el rubio a los Furuhata que obedecen sin chistar.

- Si papá- Acepta Makoto.

- Claro. Viejo.- Apoya Motoki.

- Lo que diga. Señor Furuhata.- Se une Steve.

La familia Furuhata y su invitado salieron del recibidor del hotel para subir a su auto. Andrew estaba bastante sorprendido. Después de ver a su esposa enfurecerse como lo hizo, lo menos que podía esperar es que Serena terminara al menos con un brazo roto. Le sorprendía ver que con el paso de los años había aprendido a controlar sus puños. No así sus palabras. Pero eso era una de las cosas que lo hacían amarla más.

-000-

En la mansión Hagen una linda chica de negra cabellera ingresó a su habitación. Encendió su reproductor de música y comenzó a cantar emocionada. A pesar de la disputa con Rini, para ella había sido una gran noche. Se desprendió de su vestido bastante sucio y roto para ponerse el camisón de dormir. Esa noche particularmente estaba muy feliz. Comenzó a bailar sobre su alfombra abrazando un pequeño oso de peluche, sintiendo que era Andy, su príncipe azul el que estaba con ella. Danielle no se percató de ello, pero alguien la observaba entre las sombras.

- Andy. Qué bien bailas….- le habla la joven al oso-¿de verdad?...¿en serio crees que soy muy bonita?...bueno…tu también eres muy guapo y…

- Bravo Danielle. – se escucharon unos aplausos salir de entre las sombras mostrando a James Hagen salir de la obscuridad- veo que has aprendido a bailar muy bien.

- James…-Nombró Danielle paralizándose por un instante sentándose en el banco de su tocador con una mueca de repudio bastante notoria- no deberías estar aquí.

- Yo puedo ir a donde me plazca- dijo el hombre de cabellera castaña y esos profundos ojos negros que tanto miedo le causaban a Danielle acercándose a la chica que le daba la espalda pero podía observarlo por el espejo- ésta es mi casa y todo lo que hay en ella me pertenece.

- ¡Nosotros no te pertenecemos, James! Y sal de mi habitación. Estás borracho. – Evidenció la chica poniéndose de pie al sentir como James acercaba su fétido aliento a su cuello- sal ahora mismo.

- Vaya. Veo que ya no eres más una niña. Ahora eres toda una mujer – comentó el hombre mirando con lujuria a Danielle- y una mujer muy bella.

- ¡sal de aquí James o…!

- ¿o qué? –Encaró James acercándose a la chica y abrazándola contra su voluntad- estamos Solos "hijita" nadie vendrá a ayudarte.- Explicó el hombre de ojos de noche empujando a Danielle sobre su cama y tirándose sobre ella y manoseándola salvajemente.

- ¡no! ¡suéltame!

-000-

El auto azul marino de Darien se estacionó en la puerta de la mansión Hagen, tras apagar el motor se apresuró a bajar de auto para ayudar a bajar a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Bien. Y aquí están. Sanos y salvos.- Dice con voz melosa a la mujer de negro.

- Gracias por traernos a casa, Darien. Aunque a mí no me abrieras la puerta -comentó el chico divertido.

- Bueno…es que yo…-se sonrojó el Serio doctor.

- No te preocupes, es broma. Y te agradezco mucho tu preocupación por mi madre, se merece todas las atenciones del mundo.

- Ella merece eso y más, Hijo.- Apoya el cardiólogo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted. Doctor Spencer. – Responde el muchacho de ojos violeta.

- Quedamos que me llamarías Darien.- Recuerda el hombre de ojos azules.

- Es verdad, a veces lo olvido. – Dijo el chico sonriendo- Darien. ¿te quedarás un momento?

- No creo que sea buena idea, Hijo. - comento Rei con tono serio.

- Pero mamá. Darien nos trajo hasta acá. Él vive del otro lado de la ciudad. Creo que lo menos que puedes hacer es ofrecerle un café. ¿no lo crees?-Cuestiona el muchacho a la mujer con las pupilas del mismo color que las suyas.

- Tu mamá tiene razón, Ray. Además. No quisiera causarle problemas con James…- Apoya el alto doctor con bastante dolor en su mirada para que pudiera pasar desapercibida por Rei.

- Bueno. Si ese es el problema. No te preocupes, Darien. James no está en casa. Y lo más probable es que hoy como muchas noches, no venga a dormir. Anda. Quédate. Creo que te hará bien charlar con mamá.- insiste el muchacho.

- Bueno…si no te molesta, Rei….-Busca él la aprobación de la madura mujer.

- No...Raymond tiene razón. Pasa.-Invitó la mujer abriendo la puerta de la casa- ¿quieres algo de tomar o de comer?

Al entrar al recibidor pudieron escuchar la voz bastante conocida de Danielle que gritaba desesperada.

- ¡no! ¡suéltame James! ¡suéltame! -gritaba aterrada la chica.

- ¡Danielle! – Gritó Rei. inmediatamente después dio media vuelta para correr escaleras arriba hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica de donde venían los fuertes gritos de su hija- ¡suéltala infeliz!

- ¡mira! Tu mami vino a unirse a la fiesta -Lanzó James burlonamente.

- ¡Aléjate de Danielle! -le gritó Rei corriendo hacia la cama. Para empujar a James lejos de su hija mientras lo abofeteaba con fuerza.

- ¡cállate. perra! – Exigió James tirando un golpe de improviso al abdomen de Rei y tumbándola sofocada al piso- ya vendrá tu turno.

- ¡suéltalas, Maldito!- llegó Darien empujando a James y tirándolo contra el suelo para lanzarse sobre él inmediatamente y golpearlo- ¡no te atrevas a volver a poner tus asquerosas manos sobre mi mujer y mis hijos! ¡o te mataré! ¡Juro que te mataré!

- Dany- Nombró Rei incorporándose aun con la respiración entrecortado por el golpe de James y abrazando a su hija que estaba pálida- hija. ¿te encuentras bien?

- S…sí…estoy bien…-Apenas pudo responder la impresionada chica.

- ¿Te hizo algo éste infeliz?- preguntó Darien que aun estaba en el suelo golpeando el rostro sangrante de James.

- No…no me hizo nada. – Confirmó la chica de ojos azules.

- Darien. ¡ya suéltalo!- Pidió la madura mujer preocupada al ver el rostro ensangrentado de su aun marido- ¡por favor!

- Rei. si no llegamos a tiempo. ¡Este maldito infeliz hubiera abusado de nuestra hija!- Recuerda el cardiólogo a la mujer sin dejar de golpear al hotelero.

- Darien. No es él quien me preocupa. Eres tú.- Explica ella- No te comprometas…

- Es verdad, Darien. – Apoyó la muchacha preocupada acercándose al doctor- suéltalo, el no vale la pena. No vale la pena que te metas en problemas legales por éste animal.

- Escucha, pedazo de basura- Amenazó el hombre de cabello negro con los ojos aun inyectados de sangre por el coraje- tienes diez segundos para desaparecer de mi vista o en verdad voy a matarte. ¡¿me escuchaste?

- S…si. - Respondió James levantándose aun atontado por los múltiples golpes que le propició el afamado doctor y saliendo de la habitación de Danielle.

- Danielle, de verdad. ¿no te hizo nada?- Insistió Rei preocupada abrazando a su hija- ¿estás bien?

- Si mamá. Ya te lo dije. Estoy bien. Por suerte llegaron a tiempo…-Responde la chica aliviada.

- Dany, Mamá. ¿qué pasó?- Pregunta Raymond entrando a la habitación de su hermana con voz entrecortada, clara muestra de que el chico había subido corriendo las escaleras- ¿está todo bien?

- Si hermano. Todo está bien, gracias a Darien- Explicó Danielle sonriendo al hombre ante ella- gracias a él estoy bien.

- ¿James intentó abusar de ti? -Preguntó Raymond sorprendido al ver el camisón rasgado de la chica y las ropas llenas de sangre del cardiólogo.

- Si. Pero gracias a Darien y a mamá estoy bien. Si no fuera por que regresaron a casa temprano…no se qué hubiera pasado.- Se preocupa la chica.

- No lo sé, princesa; Pero esto es algo que no volverá a pasar- Prometió Darien con seriedad- empaquen sus cosas. Solo las necesarias. Ustedes tres no pasarán una noche más aquí. Se vienen conmigo.

- Darien- Llamó la hermosa chica de ojos azules- no creo que Serena quiera recibirnos en su casa. Sobre todo después de mi pelea con Rini.

- No, Pequeña. Vienen conmigo a mi departamento. Yo tengo un par de semanas que no vivo en mi antigua casa. – Responde el hombre a la chica mientras acaricia su cabello.

- Pero, Darien. ¿cómo crees? Estás loco. Nosotros no podemos irnos contigo así como así.- Interviene la madre de los chicos.

- Yo me voy- Aceptó Danielle levantándose de la cama y abriendo su ropero para sacar una de sus maletas con figuras de panda- si tu quieres quedarte… adelante.

- Yo también me voy, Mamá – Apoyó el hermano de la chica.

- Raymond… ¿tú también?-Se sorprende la guapa mujer.

- Si. No podemos quedarnos aquí, mamá. Coincido con mi hermana. Debemos irnos de aquí. Iré a empacar algo de ropa - Comenta Raymond tras salir de la habitación de su hermana.

- Y bien, Mamá. Tú decides. ¿te quedas en ésta casa con James tu sola? ¿o aceptas que nos vayamos con mi padre a su departamento?- Pone en claro la chica sin dar una tercera opción.

- Danielle. No podemos irnos con él.- Intenta disuadir la madre a la joven aun impresionada por escuchar a la chica llamar de esa forma al cardiólogo.- Tal vez si vamos con tu tía Lita o…

- Bueno. YO me voy con él y por mí hazle como quieras.- Amenaza la chica sin dejar de empacar.

- Danielle. Aun eres menor de edad y debes hacer lo que yo decida que es mejor para ti.- Explica la madre.

- Mamá. Falta muy poco tiempo para que cumplamos la mayoría de edad. De aquí a que consigas la orden yo ya seré mayor de edad. Así que aun así. Me voy con mi padre y mi hermano, tú di. – responde la chica consciente de su triunfo-¿te quedarás aquí, sola?

- …- La mujer de cabello negro ve al a chica con mirada segura y luego al padre de ésta que no puede evitar dejar de sonreír presintiendo la respuesta de la mujer- voy por algo de Ropa. Los veo abajo

Rei salió de la habitación de su hija. Aun cuando no estaba segura de que irse con Darien fuera una buena idea. Sabía que no podía permanecer en casa por más tiempo. Tal vez solo por esta noche dormiría en su departamento. Era ya muy tarde para buscar donde dormir. Mañana pensaría mejor que hacer…

-000-

La mansión Tenoh estaba a obscuras. Una hermosa mujer de cabellera del color del mar entró a su casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Aun con su mejor esfuerzo, no logró pasar desapercibida. Al encender la luz de la sala se encontró con una rubia silueta esperándole sentada en la sala.

- ¡Haruka! ¡me has asustado!- Brinca la mujer de ojos azules.

- Lo siento, preciosa. No fue mi intención.- Se disculpa la rubia.

- ¿qué hacías aquí sentada?- Pregunta la hermosa mujer sentándose en el regazo de la rubia- a obscuras…

- Es que. Necesitaba pensar…-Responde con tristeza la de cabellos color arena.

- ¿Rini está bien?- Cuestiona la mujer de cabello turquesa.

- Se quedó dormida. Pobre chiquilla. Lloró hasta que se cansó. Fue un golpe muy duro para ella. La instalé en la habitación de Hotaru. – Cuenta la mujer de cabello corto.

- No creo Hotaru se moleste por ello, mi amor. Tú sabes que son muy buenas amigas. – Sonríe la violinista mientras mueve un mechón de rubios cabellos de su compañera.

- Si…lo sé.

- Pero a ti te pasa algo más, Haruka. –Intuye Michiru.

- Es que tengo muchas cosas en la mente, Preciosa. Me siento burlada- Se desahoga la deportista.

- ¿tu?- sorprendida abre sus ojos la heredera de Neptuno.

- Si, Yo. La verdad es que siento que siempre luchamos por una mentira. Todos esos años. Esas batallas defendiendo un futuro que era ¡mentira! todas renunciamos a algo por Serena, ¡y ella siempre nos engañó!-Golpea con fuerza los brazos de la silla donde estaba sentada la de cabello corto.

- Haruka…tranquila.-Calma la reina del mar.

- Es que me siento mal, Michiru. – Se justifica Haruka.

- Siempre fuiste la defensora más ferviente del futuro de Tokio de Cristal. Tú solo hacías tu trabajo.- Anima la bella sirena.

- ¡pero me dejé engañar! Yo creí que defendía al futuro, ¡a la paz! ¿recuerdas como insulté a Lita cuando se casó con Andrew y decidió que dejaría de pertenecer a las Sailor Scouts para formar una familia a su lado?-Recuerda la alta atleta.

- Si. La llamaste "traidora" - Recuerda la mujer de ojos azules con tristeza.

- He sido el juez más duro con las chicas. El súbdito más ferviente de Serena. ¡y fui engañada!- ofendida explica la rubia de cabellos de arena.

- Mi amor, Tú no podrías saberlo. –Michiru llevó su mano a la mejilla de Haruka para atraer su mirada. Sabía lo mal que su pareja se sentía. La puerta del departamento se abrió mostrando a una mujer de piel morena y larga cabellera verde- Setsuna…

- Buenas noches.-Saluda apenada la morena.

- ¿¡qué haces aquí!-Cuestiona con molestia la profesora de educación Física.

- Aquí vivo. Ésta es mi casa también.-Le recuerda la

- ¿cómo puedes venir aquí después de lo que pasó ésta noche?-Reclama Haruka.

- Haruka. Yo no estuve de acuerdo jamás.-Se justifica la morena.

- ¡pero lo sabías! ¡por eso no quisiste jamás tomar partido! ¡sabías que todo esto era un maldito engaño! ¿no es así?-Pregunta con molestia la rubia.

- Si…siempre lo supe.-Acepta Setsuna con notoria pena.

- ¿por qué demonios jamás dijiste nada?-Cuestiona la mujer de Urano.

- Porque no era mi papel hacerlo, Chicas. –se excusó Setsuna- soy la guardiana del tiempo. Pero mi papel es ser imparcial en tondo esto.

- ¿imparcial? JA- dijo irónica Haruka- tú, Setsuna Meiou ¿imparcial? ¿¡qué diablos tiene de imparcial el callar los amoríos de Serena con tu Hermano?-Reclama la de pelo corto.

- Haruka. Tú no entenderías nada.-Se apena la mujer de ojos rubí.

- ¡pues explícame! se supone que éramos un equipo, sin secretos. ¡sin mentiras!-Se altera la mujer de mal carácter.

- Haruka, Amor. Tranquilízate.-Pide la pareja de ésta.

- Pero Michiru. ¿cómo me dices eso? ¿acaso tú no estás indignada por tantos años de mentiras?- Cuestiona furiosa la rubia.

- Claro que lo estoy. Pero quiero escuchar la explicación de Setsuna. – Dijo Michiru tranquilizando a Haruka- explícanos. Setsuna.

- Bien…lo haré.-Se resigna la morena.

-000-

En el departamento Spencer, Darien abrió la puerta para dar entrada a sus invitados. En ese momento pensó que no fue lo más inteligente rentar un departamento en el último piso. Sobre todo ahora que traía a cuestas las maletas de Rei y de Danielle. Ambas mujeres desconocían el significado de empacar "solo lo necesario".

- bien. Estamos en casa. – Indicó Darien abriendo la puerta de departamento y cediendo el paso a los gemelos y a Rei- bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar.

- Darien. es hermoso -Comentó Danielle maravillada.

- ¿te gusta, Pequeña?-Pregunta el padre de la chica con voz suave.

- Si. Es hermoso. –Se emociona la chica.

- Espera a conocer tu habitación – Dijo Darien caminando por el pasillo. Danielle lo siguió emocionada, Raymond y Rei caminaron tras ellos- Raymond. Tú te quedarás aquí- Indicó el doctor abriendo la primer habitación y dejando ver una recamara con una cama matrimonial y un enorme televisor en el cuarto- espero te guste. Puedes instalarte.

- ¡gracias Darien!-Se alegra el chico de pupilas violeta- yo estoy algo cansado.

- Entonces descansa, hijo. Mañana charlaremos.-Promete el alto hombre- Tienes tu propio baño dentro de la habitación.

- Waw. Excelente. Mil gracias Darien. buenas noches. – Se despidió el chico entrando a su nueva habitación. Darien siguió el recorrido abriendo una puerta frente a la habitación de Raymond.

- Bien, Pequeña- Llamó el hombre Sonriente a la muchacha- ésta es tu habitación. –Darien abrió la puerta de la recámara donde estaba una gran cama con un hermoso edredón en color morado con almohadas de mariposas que hacía juego con las cortinas de la habitación. Era una habitación femenina pero ya no la de una niña- espero te guste. La mandé decorar basándome en tu mochila y los colores que veo que te gusta.

- Gracias Darien- Expresó la bella chica abrazando al doctor y besando su mejilla con una sonrisa en el rostro.- es hermosa. Pero. ¿no se molestará Rini si sabe que me quedé en su habitación?- Cuestiona la muchacha al hombre ante ella.

- No. Ya te lo dije. Es tú habitación. También hay una habitación para Rini. Por si algún día decide venir a vivir aquí o visitarnos.- Responde él.

- Darien. no debiste- expresa Rei sorprendida- es demasiado. Solo venimos por una noche.

- Bueno. Eso lo discutiremos después. ¿verdad, pequeña?- Guiña un ojo en complicidad el hombre a la muchacha que sonríe ampliamente.

- Claro que sí, Papá- Responde Danielle volviendo a abrazar al hombre en un afán de protección.- ya la convenceremos.

- Danielle- riñó la mujer a su hija que prontamente relajó su ceño por uno de preocupación- ¿quieres que me quede a tu lado ésta noche?

- Claro que no. Sabes que a mí me gusta dormir sola.- Recuerda la muchacha casi ofendida a la madre.

- Si. Desde pequeña has sido muy independiente. Pero. Bueno… ésta noche ha sido muy dura para ti.-Recuerda la mujer.

- Creo que por lo mismo quiero estar sola, mamá. Necesito pensar muchas cosas.

- ¿segura?-Vuelve a preguntar la madre.

- Sí, estoy segura. Mañana hablaremos. ¿sí? Estoy cansada.- Se talla los ojos la chica mientras bosteza.

- Bien. Mañana será, Hija- dijo Rei abrazando a esa joven versión de sí.- te quiero.

- Yo también, mamá. Buenas noches. Tú también descansa. – Se despide la chica.

- Si. Lo haré.- Responde Rei.

- Darien…-Llama la chica con tono seguro al cardiólogo.

- Dime, Pequeña.

- Cuida de los sueños de mamá-Ordenó la chica pícaramente- ¿quieres?

- Claro que sí. – dijo Darien sonriendo- te lo prometo.

- Buenas noches…. "papá".-Enfatizó la muchacha la última palabra de su frase arrancando una sonrisa del serio cardiólogo que se conmovió.

Darien caminó hacia la puerta cediendo el paso a Rei y caminando un par de pasos hasta llegar a la habitación principal.

- Bienvenida, Amor – comentó el guapo doctor a Rei abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia sí hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios, tras cerrar la puerta- bienvenida a nuestra habitación…De nuevo.

- Gracias, Doctor Spencer. – respondió ella soltándose suavemente de su abrazo- pero esto es temporal, no podemos quedarnos a vivir aquí Contigo. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

- Pero, Rei. ¿cómo dices eso? No estás pensando en regresar a la mansión Hagen. ¿verdad?-Pregunta indignado el cardiólogo.

- ¡Claro que no! Pude soportar muchas cosas de James. Pude haberlo aguantado todo. Pero no podría vivir tranquila bajo el mismo techo que él, no después de lo que intentó hacerle a Danielle.-Confiesa la ex sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa.

- Rei, Mi amor. – se acercó Darien de nueva cuenta a la mujer que tenía ante él, sin poder evitar abrázala contra su torso en un intento fallido por amarrarla a su lado- entonces. ¿por qué insistes en irte de aquí? Ya te lo he dicho. Los quiero conmigo a ti y a nuestros hijos. Quiero que seamos la familia que no pudimos ser en el pasado.

- Darien… Yo también quisiera estar a tu lado siempre. Pero no es lo más adecuado. Tú sigues casado con Serena, pese a todo. Y yo sigo casada con James.- Le recuerda ella al cardiólogo.

- Pero no la amo y lo nuestro terminó. Lo sabes ¿verdad? además. Tú no pretenderás seguir casada con ese maldito infeliz después de que trató de violar a nuestra hija.- Enfrenta él a Rei.

- Claro que no. Mañana mismo llamaré al abogado para que comience los trámites del divorcio. No me importa, se que dije que cumpliría mi palabra. Pero ésta noche soporté lo último. Si hace quince años yo accedí a ese contrato fue para salvar la vida de uno de mis hijos. Pero no puedo sacrificar el bienestar de Danielle. No me importa perder el apoyo económico de mi padre. Ya no soy la misma joven que se vio acorralada hace quince años sola en un país lejano. Sé que saldré adelante con los gastos médicos de Ray.- Asegura la bella mujer de ojos violeta.

- No te preocupes, mi vida. A nuestros hijos no les faltará nada. Tal vez no tengo el imperio que tiene James Hagen. Pero créeme que Raymond tendrá las mejores atenciones médicas y Danielle y tu estarán bien. Lo prometo. –Asegura él.

- Gracias. Pero no. No puedo aceptar.-Responde la mujer de pelo negro.

- Pero Rei. ¿cómo me dices eso? Yo quiero cuidar de ustedes. –Explica el ojiazul

- Y de verdad te lo agradezco. Pero ya no quiero que nadie "cuide de nosotros" sé que puedo hacerlo sola. –responde la aun señora Hagen.

- Sé que puedes… puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, Rei Hino. Por eso me enamoré de ti hace tantos años.- Dijo el alto hombre sentándose en la cama e invitando a la enigmática mujer a hacer lo mismo- Pero sabes que yo estoy para ustedes para lo que necesiten. Lo que sea. ¿verdad?

- Claro que lo sé. –Confirmó la bella mujer besando fugazmente los labios del hombre que aun después de tantos años le hacía temblar las piernas.- y por eso es que te amo tanto.

- Entonces de que se queden conmigo ni hablamos. ¿verdad? - Deduce Darien con gesto triste- me hacía mucha ilusión.

- Bueno…de momento creo que no es buena idea. Creo que necesitamos cerrar ciclos. ¿no crees? Me gustaría primero divorciarme de James. Y…

- Y que yo haga lo mismo con Serena. – Termina la frase el alto cardiólogo- Mañana mismo como te lo prometí, mi abogado iniciará los trámites.

- ¿crees que sea lo más adecuado?- Preguntó ella sin mirar directamente los ojos azules de el- con lo que pasó hoy. Seguro Rini no se sentirá nada bien, será un golpe muy duro para ella saber que te divorcias de su madre. Pensará que es por su causa.

- Amor. Yo no puedo seguir casado con Serena un día más. Pienso estar ahí para mi hija. porque a pesar de todo lo que pasó hoy. Para mí ella es mi hija. hablaré con Rini, le explicaré. Sé que terminará por entender. En el fondo tiene un gran corazón. Pero no me pidas que detenga mis planes. Porque sabes que no lo haré. –Responde él con esa seguridad atemorizante.

- Si. Sé que eres igual o más terco que yo. –Sonríe ella acariciando la mejilla de él.

- Entonces… ¿crees que mi terquedad me ayude a convencer a la mujer de mi vida de aceptar venir a vivir conmigo y con nuestros hijos?-Pregunta él a Rei en un susurro con voz aterciopelada.

- Si eres bueno disuadiéndola… tal vez- Acepta ella llevando sus brazos al cuello del guapo hombre y besando sus labios- y si sabes esperar…

- Sabes que si por mi fuera hoy mismo te robaba y te llevaba lejos. – comenta él tumbándola de espaldas sobre la cama- muy lejos…

- Mmhhmm. Sabes que me encantaría. Pero tenemos un hermoso par de "maletas gemelas" que no pueden moverse tan fácil, Darien.- Explica ella- Quiero estar contigo, vivir a tu lado, amanecer juntos. Pero creo que debemos de ponerles un buen ejemplo a los chicos. No querrás que Danielle simplemente se fugue con el primer chico guapo que encuentre en su camino. ¿verdad?- Cuestiona Rei.

- Claro que no.- Responde prontamente él- Menos si es rubio y se apellida Furuhata.

- Darien…No seas celoso- Regaña en tono cariñoso la mujer.

- ¿sabes amor?

- ¿qué?

- Deberíamos disuadir a nuestra hija de cambiarse a un colegio católico. Le haría mucho bien estudiar con monjas. Tal vez la convenzan de tomar los hábitos y alejarse de las tentaciones mundanas.- Comenta él emocionado.

- Darien. No seas un padre tan celoso. Además. recuerda que yo estudié en un colegio católico y eso no me mantuvo muy a salvo de las garras de cierto estudiante de medicina.- Recordó ella divertida.

- Mmhhmm. Tienes razón. Hay muchos pervertidos en este mundo. Un internado suizo será la mejor opción. Mañana comenzaré a buscar.- Explica el padre de la chica con seriedad.

- ¡Darien!- Regaña ella.

- Mi amor. Nuestra hija es demasiado bella. Es igual a ti. seguro no faltarán patanes que intenten seducirla y…pervertirla.- Se horroriza el hombre.

- Amor. Tranquilo. Danielle está saliendo con Andy Furuhata. Es un buen chico. No olvides que nuestra hija también heredó tu inteligencia. Sabrá elegir sabiamente. – tranquiliza la mujer de ojos amatista.

- ¿Acaso olvidas de quién es hijo Andy?-Bufa él.

- Si. De Andrew, tu mejor amigo y de Lita, mi mejor amiga, así que deja tus paranoias- Amenaza la señora Hagen.

- Si. Lo lamento. Es que todo esto es nuevo para mí. A Rini la conozco, sé como actuará. Pero de Raymond y Danielle no se mucho, siento un deseo inmenso de cuidar de ellos.- Confiesa con genuina preocupación el doctor.

- Tranquilo, Darien. nuestros hijos son chicos formidables, los irás conociendo poco a poco. Ambos son tan parecidos a ti en tantos aspectos. Los amarás. Créeme.-Asegura ella.

- Ya los amo- Responde él-Gracias mi vida.…

- Gracias ¿por qué?- Preguntó Rei mirándolo a los ojos intrigada- no entiendo.

- Gracias por traer al mundo a estos formidables chicos.-Agradece el hombre del mechón platinado.

- Darien…- lo miró Rei enternecida- te contaré un secreto.

- ¿un secreto?- Repite el hombre intrigado- dime.

- Tú tuviste mucho que ver en que ellos vinieran al mundo. – Explicó Rei burlona levantándose de la cama, pero los fuertes brazos de su amado la regresaron a ella con insistencia- doctor Spencer. ¿qué ocurre?

- Ocurre que no planeo dejarte salir de la cama ésta noche. - comentó él estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

- Aunque me encantaría que así fuera. Ésta noche no podrá ser. - Rechaza Rei levantándose de la cama de forma velóz librándose de los brazos de Darien.

- ¿por qué?-Cuestiona decepcionado el alto hombre.

- Porque usted, Doctor. acaba de adquirir ésta noche un compromiso muy grande.- Explica la bella mujer de ojos amatista.

- ¿ahh si? – Arquea una ceja el médico con incredulidad- ¿cuál?

- El de ser un buen ejemplo para sus hijos. Danielle ya sabe que tú eres su padre. Pero Raymond aun no. Y aunque Danielle sí. Creo que…

- Que no es adecuado. ¿verdad?- Se resigna el cardiólogo.

- Así es…

- Mmhhmm…lo entiendo- Comentó Darien no de muy buena gana levantándose de la cama y sacando una almohada y una cobija del ropero.

- ¿a dónde vas?- Interroga la mujer.

- A la sala. Dormiré ahí esta noche.- Explica él.

- No tienes que hacerlo. Yo dormiré en el sofá. – Explica ella.

- la mujer de mi vida ¿dormir en un sofá? Jamás. Yo iré.

- Pero Darien. Me apeno… es tu casa.- Le dice la de ojos amatista a él.

- Pero tú eres la dueña de ella y de todo lo que hay dentro, incluyéndome a mí.

- Darien…

- No te preocupes. Preciosa. Estaré bien. Además. no podría dormir en la misma habitación que tú y ser un buen ejemplo. Sabes que jamás pude. Mis manos tienen alma propia.- Recuerda malicioso el hombre de ojos azules.

- Lo sé. – Aceptó Rei caminando hacia el hombre hasta ponerse de puntitas y darle un beso fugaz en los labios.- y te agradezco por ello mi vida.

- No agradezcas- comentó en atrayéndola hacia él y respondiendo a su beso apasionadamente- me cobraré en cuanto me sea posible,mi amor…

- ¿con intereses?- Cuestiona ella pícara.

- Ohh sí. Definitivamente con demasiados intereses. Y seré un cobrador implacable.- Amenaza el Doctor Spencer- Me voy a la sala mi amor. Por cierto. En el closet hay varios camisones. Todos de tu talla. Son tuyos.

- Pero. ¿cómo?- Se sorprende la descendiente de Marte.

- Cuándo renté éste departamento, lo visualicé pensando en nosotros. Nuestros hijos y sus padres. Juntos. –Explica el hombre con evidente ilusión.

- Y pensaste en todo….

- Me ayudaba a seguir adelante.-Confiesa él.

- Darien…te prometo que ésta vez…que…

- ¿Qué ésta vez sí estaremos juntos? Claro que así será. Ahora no pienso dejarte volver a escapar. Rei Hino – Promete Darien atrayéndola hacia él y mirándola con esos ojos profundos que la hacían perderse en su marea- así que ni lo pienses…

- Te prometo que no lo haré.- comenta la delgada mujer.

- Buenas noches mi vida…-Se despide él.

- Buenas noches…

Rei vio a aquél hombre salir de la habitación y ella se dirigió al closet a buscar una pijama. Tal como lo había dicho él, éste estaba repleto de ropa de la talla y gustos de ella. Definitivamente en todo esto veía la mano de su amiga de batallas, Lita Kino. Conocía a Darien y sabía perfectamente que las compras no era algo que se le diera muy bien al cardiólogo. Alguien tuvo que auxiliarlo y sabía perfectamente que Lita tuvo algo que ver.

Cambió sus ropas y se recostó a dormir. No había duda que el hombre del antifaz no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo minuto en todo este tiempo…

-000-

**¡Hola!**

**Lo prometido es deuda. Les traigo el capítulo 22 de Secretos del Pasado. ¿qué les ha parecido?**

**No se ustedes, pero creo que a James no le quedaron muchas ganas de seguir molestando a la Dany-cita o a cualquiera de los Hino. Lo dejaron como "santocristo" ¿verdad? wajajaajjaa y le falta.**

**La noche es jóven. Yo no tanto como quisiera, pero a éstos "secretos del pasado" todavia les quedan muchas cosas por contar. **

**Sailor Alluminem Siren, Mercenary Nemesis, HIKARU-Moon, Cherryhino, Dianarr07, Iraís. Chicas, mil gracias por su apoyo. En éste mundo donde escribimos solo por placer, nuestro mejor pago y el más valiosisisisisimo es recibir sus Reviews en nuestras bandejas de entrada. Gracias por seguir nuestros trabajos.**

**Nos vemos la próxima semana**

**p.d. Seguimos trabajando en "La otra Mujer" y una historia para el verano ;)**

**p.d.2: Las invito a leer: PRIMEROS CASOS DE POIROT (La nueva historia de la magnífica escritora Leonor de Eboli) y también la nueva historia (q no es por nada pero estará barbara) de otra gran escritora Mademoiselle Rosseau: "La marquise rebelle" Estas dos chicas escriben con fuego y truenos esas historias así que no dejen de leer.  
><strong>**  
>p.d.3: Lector Silencioso, también a tí te invito a leer esas dos historias, creeme ¡te encantarán! <strong>

**Vientoaguamarina**


	23. Chapter 23 Calma

**Secretos del Pasado**

**Capitulo 23**

**"Calma"**

_**calma necesito  
>Respirarte de a poquito<br>Lentamente y suficiente  
>Sin dejar ningún pendiente<br>**_

_**Calma te suplico  
>Hoy lo eterno es un ratito<br>Dame un beso despecito  
>deja el tiempo ir a su ritmo<strong>_

En el departamento del afamado doctor Darien Spencer. Una joven mujer de ojos azules despertó sobresaltada. Se incorporó en esa cama que no era la suya, encendió la luz y llevó su mano a la frente, deslizándola por su negra cabellera. Alguien tocó la puerta y entró sin esperar la respuesta, ella sabía de quién se trataba.

- Dany.- dijo su guapo hermano de ojos violeta- ¿estás bien?

- Ray. ¿qué haces aquí? ¿tampoco puedes dormir?- Cuestiona la muchacha al chico.

- Creo que sabes perfectamente que hago aquí, hermana. Estamos conectados. Dormía Plácidamente soñando con Makoto cuando sentí que no estabas bien y desperté.-Explica él.

- Es que tuve una pesadilla, Ray. Me asusté mucho.-Confiesa la muchacha desahogándose.

- ¿soñaste con James?- Se preocupa el mellizo.

- Si. Fue tan real. – Solloza la chica abrazándose a su hermano- Soñé que venía al departamento e intentaba abusar de mí de nuevo, ¡y nadie estaba aquí para ayudarme!

- Calma. – abrazó el chico a su hermana metiéndose bajo el edredón- james no volverá a hacernos daño. Y si lo intenta, créeme. Lo lamentará.

- Gracias hermanito. Sé que no volverá a intentarlo. Ahora ya no estamos solos.-Se relaja la chica.

- ¿lo dices por Darien? fue un tipazo. Por como vi el rostro de James al salir corriendo de casa, creo que lo puso en su lugar.- Cuenta el chico de ojos amatista.

- Ohh sí. Definitivamente, créeme te hubiera gustado verlo poner en su lugar a ese granuja. Si mamá no se interpone creo que si hubiera ameritado una cirugía plástica.- Complementa la chica con gusto.

- Es una lástima que lo detuviera. Me gustaría haber estado en el hospital ayudando a suministrar sus sedantes cuando eso pasara.- Imagina malicioso el serio chico Hagen.

- Si. Mamá terminó con la diversión muy pronto. Pero, creo que tuvo que detenerlo por el bien de Darien.- Se resigna la chica de ojos azules.

- Si. ¿te imaginas? Darien pudo terminar en la cárcel por matar a una cucaracha. Creo que no valdría la pena. ¿sabes? Me hace admirarlo más, debiste verlo correr preocupado por ti cuando te escuchó gritar. Me gusta que se preocupe tanto por nosotros, se siente como si fuera nuestro…-Se detiene el joven en su explicación y guarda silencio.

- ¿padre? ¡es que lo es, Raymond! ¡Darien es nuestro padre!-Le cuenta emocionada la chica con un brillo peculiar a sus pupilas azules.

- Hermana. ¿otra vez con tu delirio de persecución, buscando a nuestro padre en cada hombre que tenga un parecido físico con nosotros? claro que Darien no lo es.-Intenta explicar el pelinegro.

- Ay vamos. Dime que nunca lo sospechaste. – Insiste la chica.

- Bueno…si hay muchas cosas. Pero pienso que eso es porque tu siempre me metes ideas locas en la cabeza y yo soy muy influenciable. – Se queja Raymond fingiéndose indignado.

- Sabía que no me creerías. Pero él lo dijo. Cuando rompía la nariz de James le gritaba "¡no te atrevas a volver a poner tus asquerosas manos sobre mi mujer y mis hijos!". Y a mí me llamó "hija".

- Es solo una expresión. El nos quiere mucho.-Intenta explicar el chico Hagen.

- Ay. Sabía que no me creerías. Eres tan incrédulo como él. – dijo la chica levantándose de la cama para buscar algo en sus ropas y sacando un sobre de su chaqueta, entregándoselo a su hermano- ten. Sabía que me pedirías pruebas.

- Danielle. ¿qué es esto?- comentó su hermano abriendo el sobre y sacando la hoja dentro de éste- ¿un análisis de ADN? No lo puedo creer. Es una prueba de paternidad comparando la sangre de Darien y mía. Esto es…

- ¿imposible? claro que no. Aunque me sentí algo decepcionada. Tú aceptaste hacerte ésta prueba y no me dijiste nada. Que malo.-Hace una falsa rabieta la chica de ojos azules.

- No…yo jamás…espera. Una vez Darien me llevó con el doctor Akito Funaki. Aunque me dijo que era para enseñarme a tomar muestras de sangre…

- Bueno. Creo que ahora sabes a donde fue a parar tu muestra. Hermanito.-Se ríe Danielle por el engaño a su hermano.

- Increíble…-Comentó el chico sorprendido- por fin lo encontraste. Aunque. ¿de dónde sacaste este sobre?

- Cuando veníamos camino al departamento de Darien el se quitó el saco y lo colgó del asiento. El sobre me llamó la atención y lo tomé. –Cuenta la muchacha sacando una cajita de chocolates que tenía escondida bajo su almohada y comiendo un par de ellos.

- Dany. Es de muy mala educación tomar las cosas que no te pertenecen ¿y de dónde sacaste esos chocolate?- Regaña el chico a su hermana robándole un par de chocolates de su caja.

- Pero ahora gracias a mí sabes quién es nuestro padre. Eso es genial. ¿no?-Se alegra la muchacha de melena negra.

- Si.- sonrió el chico- Me agrada que sea él.

- A mí también. –Apoya tumbándose en la cama la chica de ojos azules.

- Pero. Dany, creí que a ti Darien no te agradaba. ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión?-Arquea una ceja el mellizo de la chica.

- Bueno. Hoy me hizo convencerme de que es un buen tipo. No sé qué fue lo que lo llevó a separarse de mamá. Intuyo que fue por su esposa y por Rini. Pero es innegable su amor por mamá y la preocupación por nosotros…

- Si. Es verdad.

- Ay. ¡pero eso de tener a Rini de media hermana me enfurece!- Se queja la pelinegra.

- Danielle. No digas eso…No tienes idea de lo que pasó hoy Dany. Tú no querrías haber sido ella por nada del mundo- conciliador explica él.

- ¡Disculpa si no me siento mal por la chica que se robó mi fiesta de cumpleaños de ensueño!-Bufa cruzándose de brazos la joven Hagen y comiendo un chocolate más.

- Ay hermana. Ponte cómoda. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Y créeme. Ya que termine, pensarás muy diferente…

- Te escucho

Danielle miraba a su hermano sorprendida mientras le contaba todo lo que había pasado después de que ella se retirara de la fiesta esa noche. De vez en cuando intentaba abrir la boca, pero le sorprendía tanto cada palabra de su hermano, que prefería seguir en silencio.

-000-

Increíblemente, después de quince años de no poder dormir tranquilamente, esa noche, en una casa diferente a la suya había caído en un sueño demasiado profundo.  
>Para su sorpresa, el hambre la despertó. Miró el reloj sobre la cómoda, las tres de la mañana, suspiró y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la cocina, no le fue difícil dar con ella. Miró al sofá y observó al padre de sus hijos profundamente dormido, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo dormir, aun después de tantos años, lo amaba tanto...<p>

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y buscó dentro de éste. Darien no había cambiado nada en todos esos años. Un centenar de cosas dulces saturaban el refrigerador, sabía que lo que ella buscaba debía de estar ahí, movió los diferentes empaques hasta dar con lo que quería "pastel de chocolate". Definitivamente en la casa del afamado Doctor Spencer no podría faltar jamás el pastel de chocolate. Sacó su botín y buscó un tenedor, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a devorar su botín.

- No eres del tipo de mujeres que se levantan de madrugada y menos a comer dulces amor…-Susurró una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

- Rei se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz aterciopelada del hombre que creyó dormido en el sofá.

- ¡Darien! me asustaste.

- Perdón, Preciosa. No quise asustarte. Es que me sorprendió verte levantada. ¿no podías dormir?-Interroga con voz suave el alto doctor.

- Al contrario. Dormía profundamente. Creo que saber que estabas aquí me daba mucha tranquilidad.-Confiesa la guapa mujer con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿entonces?- Interroga interesado el doctor.

- El hambre me despertó. Estaba hambrienta.- Explica la mujer de fuego.

- ¿quieres que te prepare algo?-Ofrece el pelinegro.

- No…justo era esto lo que buscaba.-Dijo Rei con una sonrisa mientras comía el delicioso postre.

- ¿pastel de chocolate con frambuesa y queso crema al centro?- Preguntó Darien extrañado- amor…me tienes sorprendido. Tú. levantándote a mitad de la madrugada, a comer y sobre todo… ¿esto? No eres el tipo de personas que haga eso…

- Lo sé. Hace años que no lo hacía. ¿sabes? Cuando me mudé a Nueva York, me daba mucho por levantarme de madrugada a comer, tenía que ser algo dulce. Siempre algo dulce. Era una sensación muy extraña. Casi la había olvidado.-Recuerda la mujer de cabello negro.

- Tal vez era por que estabas en un lugar extraño. ¿no lo crees? Ansiedad por estar en un lugar diferente, desconocido.- Deduce el doctor.

- Tal vez era eso…

- Bueno. Te lo he dicho ya mi amor. Ésta es tu casa y quiero que así te sientas. Quiero que te sientas segura aquí.

- Así me siento- Confesó Rei besando la mejilla de Darien- pero… ¿podrías hacer algo por mi?

- Lo que tú desees, mi vida.

- Acompáñame a la habitación hasta que me quede dormida. Sentirte a mi lado me tranquiliza mucho.

- Por supuesto. – Sonrió Darien tomando en brazos a Rei y besándola con urgencia- sus deseos son ordenes futura Señora Spencer.

-000-

El alba comenzaba a asomar sus brillantes luces. Un hombre dormía profundamente en la suite de un hotel cuando su celular sonó.

- diga.-Respondió con voz adormilada.

- ¿_james?_

- Serena. ¿qué quieres? Son las cinco de la mañana. – Bufó el hombre castaño.

_- No puedo dormir. ¡Darien me dejó! Rini no está. La llamé hace un par de horas y me dijo que no quería saber nada de mí. ¡no tengo nada!- Chilló la rubia por el auricular._

- ¿y por qué me llamas a mí? No me interesa lo que pueda pasarte.-Reclama el hombre de ojos de noche.

_- Maldito infeliz. ¡si Darien me deja, seguro irá tras de Rei! ¿no lo entiendes?-Evidencia la mujer de las eternas coletas._

- Serena. Serena… No seas estúpida. A Rei y a mí nos une algo más fuerte que el amor. No me importa que ame a tu maldito esposo. Ella se quedará a mi lado. Lo lamento por ti. Pero ese es el precio que tienes que pagar por no saber poner tu apuesta en el lugar correcto. Ahora déjame dormir.- Exige malhumorado el hotelero.

_- Si estas tan seguro de que Rei no te dejará ¿por qué no estás en tu casa?- Inquiere la rubia._

- ¿qué? ¿cómo...cómo lo sabes?- Se sorprende el señor Hagen.

- Fui a buscarte a tu casa y sé que no estás ahí. Tampoco está tu adorada esposa ni esos bastardos. ¿Dónde están ehh?- Pregunta divertida la mujer de ojos azules a son de burla.

- Eso no te importa. Vete a Dormir, Serena y déjame dormir a mí.

- James. ¡tienes que estar conmigo! ¡debemos unirnos!- Ordena desesperada con su chillona voz la mujer rubia.

- Ya te lo dije. Tu solo eres alguien con quien divertirme. Claro, alguien con quien me divierto mucho. Ponte a dormir y déjame hacerlo a mí también. Cuándo tenga ganas de divertirme te llamo.- Explica con cinismo el hotelero.

- ¡pero, James!-Intenta detener ella.

- …

James colgó la llamada y apagó su celular. Del otro lado de la línea una rubia mujer rumiaba su coraje. Un par de lágrimas de coraje e impotencia corrieron por sus ojos. Las cosas empezaban a salirle más mal de lo que alguna vez pudo haber imaginado. Cómo podía ser que a ella, justo a ella que había pasado años consiguiendo lo que quería a costa de pisotear, sobajar y engañar a todo el mundo para lograr sus planes le pasara esto. ¿En qué momento había perdido el control de todo?

-000-

Ella despertó mirando hacia la ventana. A pesar de que se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente después de recostarse a dormir, no había descansado. Las pesadillas fueron recurrentes durante toda la noche. Aun no lograba entender lo que había pasado en su vida.

Escuchó que alguien del otro lado de la puerta llamaba.

- Adelante- Invitó a pasar.

- Hola…- una chica de corta melena negra y ojos violeta entró a la habitación con su maleta en mano y corrió a abrazar a la joven que estaba en su cama que rompió en llanto al ver a su vieja amiga- Rini. ¿cómo estás? Michiru-mama me llamó anoche y me dijo que viniera. Llegué en cuanto pude.

- Hotaru. ¿qué haces aquí?, me habías dicho que tenías mucho trabajo de investigación en la universidad, que no podrías venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.-Se sorprende agradecida la chica de cabello rosa.

- Si. así es. Pero Michiru-mama me dijo que estabas muy mal, no podía dejarte sola. –Explica Hotaru.

- Pero tus trabajos.-Se apenó la chica de ojos color rubí.

- Eso no importa. Dime ¿cómo estás?- Cuestiona preocupada la joven de ojos amatista.

- Estoy muy mal, Hotaru. No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando a mí.-se desahoga la pelirosa rompiendo en llanto.

- Ay Rini. No me gusta verte llorar, amiga. ¿quiere hablar de lo que pasó?

- Si…

- Cuéntame entonces…

Rini desahogó sus penas con su amiga. Increíblemente, pese a la diferencia de edades, Hotaru era su única amiga, la única con la que podía hablar durante horas y horas, la única con la que podía contar sin importar lo que pudiera pasar.

-000-

Abrió sus ojos a la mañana. No sabía qué hora era, pero por los rayos del sol, podía imaginar que pasaban de las nueve, volteó su rostro y miró el despertador del buró, y sí. Definitivamente eran las nueve y media de la mañana, El había cumplido su palabra y se había quedado hasta que ella logró volverse a quedar dormida, abrazó la almohada a su derecha y suspiró, aun tenía su aroma, ese delicioso aroma que tanto la atraía.  
>Se levantó de la cama y puso la bata, abrió la puerta de la recamara y el olor al desayuno la hizo despertar por completo. Al dar un par de pasos fuera de la habitación escuchó unas voces en la cocina.<p>

- ¿pongo algo más en la mesa?- Preguntó Danielle.

- Si. Lleva la jarra del jugo, por favor.- Indicó una voz masculina.

- ¿con ésta fruta basta?

- Mmhhmm. Algo más de manzana estaría bien, Raymond.

- De acuerdo.-Responde orgulloso el muchacho.

- Vaya- Dijo Rei sonriendo y mirando a sus hijos junto con Darien en la cocina- veo que ustedes están muy entretenidos.

- ¡hola mamá! ¿cómo ves? Decidimos ayudar a Darien a preparar el desayuno- le contestó Danielle a su madre ataviada en su pantalón pijama lila con pandas y su camisa de tirantes color negra- ahora somos chefs.

- Me sorprende que se levantaran tan temprano en domingo – dice Rei incrédula a sus hijos,- entre semana siempre batallo para que se levanten a clases. Y hoy domingo están despiertos y mejor aun. ¿cocinando? Chicos… ¿qué traman?

- Nada…-Pone cara tierna el muchacho con las pupilas del mismo color de las de su madre.

- Nada en verdad, mamá. Solo estamos felices.-Confiesa la melliza de Raymond.

- Bien. Vamos a desayunar. ¿quieren? Muero de hambre – Comentó Darien interviniendo e invitando a Rei a tomar asiento- ven. Siéntate. Queremos consentirte. Te hice tu jugo favorito, Naranja con Zanahoria.

- Podría acostumbrarme a esto- comentó la guapa mujer que aun vestía su camisón de seda mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo- es estupendo.

- Bueno…solo es cuestión de que aceptes quedarte…- Explicó Darien regalando una sonrisa coqueta a Rei que solo se sonrojó con el comentario del hombre al lado de ella.- te picamos fruta para tu yogurt con miel. Imagino que querrás desayunar ligero.

- Muchas Gracias, Darien. Sí que me conoces bien.- Danielle y Raymond compartieron un par de sonrisas de complicidad que no pasaron desapercibidas por Rei- ¿pasa algo, chicos?

- Nada, mamá. –comentó la chica de melena negra a su madre- Darien. ¿tu café tiene canela? ¿puedo tomar una taza? Me encanta.

- Claro. Si tu madre lo permite por mí está bien.

- Está bien. Desde pequeña no he podido quitarle esa manía de tomar café por las mañanas y peor aún. ¡Con canela! Debiste de ver lo que sufría por conseguirla.-Explica la mujer de ojos violeta.

- ¿Qué puedes hacer? Tienes una hija con gustos Selectos.- Dijo Darien sonriente mientras veía a Raymond servirse un vaso del jugo favorito de su madre y tomar el jarabe de chocolate y vaciarlo sobre sus hot cakes para después tomar las nueces que Darien había picado en trocitos y ponerlos a su desayuno- ¿así te vas a comer tus hot cakes, Raymond?

- Si…así me encantan ¿no los has probado? Saben deliciosos –Se saboreó el chico de ojos violeta sonriendo al sorprendido doctor- ¡son deliciosos!

- Si…estoy de acuerdo.- Apoya Darien orgulloso.

- Lo que pasa, Raymond.- intervino Rei- Es que Darien está sorprendido porque también a él le encantan así.

- ¿de verdad? siempre en el hospital los comías con Miel.-Recuerda el chico.

- Eso es porque en el hospital no tienen jarabe de chocolate, Hijo.- Explica Darien sorprendido tomando las pocas nueces que había dejado Raymond y vaciándolas a sus hot cakes.

- Chicos. Después de desayunar iremos a buscar un departamento para mudarnos, no regresaremos con James, pero debemos encontrar un lugar para vivir.-Comenta la mujer de ojos amatista a los jóvenes.

- ¡pero mamá! Quedamos en que nos quedaríamos aquí.- Hace una rabieta la chica de ojos azules.

- Si. Pero solo por hoy, hija. Darien es muy amable en darnos asilo. Pero no es correcto quedarnos aquí.-responde la mujer de pelo negro a la chica.

- Pero, mamá. ¡yo quiero que nos quedemos aquí, con papá!- Insiste la muchacha.

- Danielle. Hija no digas eso.- Se sorprende de las palabras de la chica la mujer de fuego.

- ¿qué? Es verdad. Raymond también lo sabe, anoche se lo conté. Y si intentan negárnoslo, tenemos esto- dijo la muchacha sacando los análisis de ADN que había hurtado.- ¿van a seguirnos mintiendo?

Rei miró sorprendida a sus hijos y a Darien sin saber qué decir.

- es que…

- No. No vamos a seguir mintiéndoles. – Intervino Darien poniendo cariñosamente su mano sobre la de Rei sujetándola con fuerza- Yo desconocía de su existencia, chicos. Pero la verdad es que su madre tuvo sus motivos para no decírmelo y aunque me duele, lo respeto. Esos análisis que tienes en las manos, Danielle, los hice con una muestra que tomé de tu hermano hace un par de semanas. Comencé a sospechar cuando supe que su cumpleaños es el tres de abril, saqué cuentas…

- Y coincidía con el tiempo en que mamá y tú estuvieron comprometidos. ¿verdad?- Completa la joven de los ojos del mismo color que los de su padre.

- ¿qué? Mamá. ¿ustedes estuvieron comprometidos?- Se atraganta Raymond.

- Si. Hace muchos años… -Acepta Rei.

- Chicos. Yo cometí muchos errores. –retomó el tema el Doctor Spencer- errores que llevaron a su madre a alejarse de mí.

- Todos los cometemos- intervino Raymond- pero hoy es lo que menos importa. Creo que lo importante es que estamos juntos y recuperar el tiempo perdido. ¿no lo creen?

- A mí me encantaría. – contesta animado el orgulloso padre- me encantaría conocerlos mejor. Pasar tiempo con ustedes. No tienen idea de lo feliz que fui cuando confirmé que ustedes son hijos míos y de la mujer que amo.

- ¡Darien! – riñó Rei al hombre al lado de ella al hablar tan efusivamente- no les digas esas cosas a los chicos.

- Pero es verdad. y quiero que les quede bien claro, chicos. Su madre es el amor de mi vida y no descansaré hasta que estemos juntos de nuevo.

- Qué romántico- dijo Danielle sonriente- mamá. ¿siempre fue así de romántico mi papá?

- Si…siempre. Te hubiera encantado estar ahí cuando tu padre me propuso matrimonio.- Recordó abochornada la seria mujer.

- vamos, Fué romántico- Se defiende el doctor entre risas.

- Más que romántico. Sólo faltó que consiguieras a alguien que se disfrazara de cupido, con pañal y todo- Ríe la mujer de ojos amatista.

- Eso es por que no conseguí convencer a Andrew...Pero bueno…hoy no es catorce de julio, y no estamos en mil novecientos noventa y dos, pero…- detuvo Darien su plática arrodillándose ante Rei y sacando un anillo de compromiso de la bolsa de su pijama- Rei Hino…después de tantos años. Y con nuestros hijos de testigo. ¿volverías a aceptar casarte conmigo?

- Darien. ¿qué haces?- Se impacta la madura mujer de larga cabellera

- Proponiéndote matrimonio, de nuevo.- Responde él- ¿me aceptas?

- mamá, ¡dile que sí! -gritó Danielle emocionada.

- si mamá. ¡dile que sí!- Apoyó el serio chico.

- Vamos. Mi amor. Nuestros hijos nos lo piden…

- Está bien acepto- Dijo Rei sonriendo y abrazando a Darien emocionada después de que éste le colocara el anillo de compromiso un impulsivo y candente beso selló la promesa- te acepto una y mil veces.

- ¡bravo! – gritó Danielle efusiva mientras corría a abrazar a sus padres- que alegría, Mamá.

- Pero Darien. antes tenemos que divorciarnos y tenemos que…

- Shhh- indicó Darien sellando con su dedo índice los labios de Rei- se que tenemos que hacer mil cosas antes. Pero te amo.

- Papá. – interrumpió Danielle- éste es el mismo anillo que le diste a mamá cuando se comprometieron la primera vez ¿verdad?

- Si…así es.- Confirma él.

- Danielle. ¿tu como lo sabes?- Parpadea sorprendida la antigua guerrera de Marte.

- Es que Darien…digo. Mi papá me enseñó hace mucho tiempo una foto de ese día.- Cuenta la muchacha.

- Y quise que fuera el mismo anillo. Porque es la misma promesa la que te ofrezco, y el mismo amor. Pero ahora te lo ofrezco agregándole una promesa más.-Aclara él.

- ¿cuál?-Arquea una ceja la ex sacerdotisa.

- Te prometo que no voy a volver a dejarte escapar. Que voy a luchar el resto de mi vida porque nuestros hijos y tú estén bien. Hoy, como hace más de dieciocho años…te sentencio a estar a mi lado por el resto de tu vida. Rei Hino…

- Darien…te amo- comento la pequeña mujer antes de volver a besar al hombre ante ella- y no apelaré tu sentencia…

- Cof cof. Bueno. – Interrumpió Raymond sonriente sacando a sus padres de su sueño- imagino que ahora si nos quedaremos todos aquí. ¿verdad?

- Si, mamá. Queremos quedarnos aquí, con Darien. di que sí. Por favor- Pide la muchacha de ojos azules.

- Por favor…di que si- Se unió Raymond a la súplica de su hermana poniendo mirada tierna a su madre.- por favor.

- Rei…. Sabes que coincido con lo que quieren nuestros hijos, yo muero por tenerlos a mi lado, vivir juntos, como familia. Aunque respetaré lo que decidas.- Agrega el doctor Spencer.

- Ash.- contestó Rei- detesto que ustedes hagan esa maldita cara que tan bien heredaron de su padre.

- ¡oye! -Dijo Darien fingiendo molestia.

- Es que son iguales a ti cuando quieren algo. Solo ponen esa cara. Si ¡esa cara que también estás haciendo tu! ¡y ahora es por tres!- Se queja la guapa mujer.

- ¿eso significa que si nos quedaremos a vivir juntos? - Pregunta Danielle emocionada.

- ¿Cómo familia? -completó Raymond.

- No es lo más adecuado, chicos…-Les responde la madre.

- Mamá…-Chilla la muchacha.

- Pero. Creo que pese a que no es lo más adecuado, nos lo merecemos y ya hemos dejado pasar mucho tiempo anteponiendo muchas cosas a nuestra felicidad. Y eso se acabó.- Termina la explicación la aun señora Hagen.

- ¿eso significa que se quedan?- Preguntó Darien aterciopeladamente a Rei mientras tomaba su mano para besarla- ¿se quedarán en casa?

- Si…nos quedamos.

Darien se levantó emocionado haciendo a la mujer de su vida ponerse en pie. La tomó de la cintura abrazándola para hacer girar sin tocar el suelo. Cuando por fin la soltó besó apasionadamente sus labios hasta dejarla sin aliento.  
>No supieron si pasaron segundos o minutos. Pero sintieron que el tiempo se detuvo solo para ellos.<p>

- ¿y qué haremos hoy?- Interrogó Danielle sonriente rompiendo la escena de sus padres- ¿A dónde iremos?

- A donde ustedes quieran- contestó el hombre sonriente, regresando a su silla algo sonrojado - hoy soy solo suyo.

- Pero Darien. ¿no tienes trabajo en el hospital? Siempre he sabido que te la vives en el hospital sin importar si es fin de semana o no- Argumenta la ex sacerdotisa.

- Eso esa antes, Mi vida. Ahora que los tengo a ustedes debo reordenar mis prioridades.-Explica él.

- Pero Darien. Debes tener compromisos.- Debatió Rei preocupada.

- No te preocupes. – tomó él su mano cariñosamente-Llamaré para decir que no podré ir. Y el lunes iré a arreglar mis horarios. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con ustedes.

- Darien. No deberías. Tu trabajo es tu pasión, Tu alegría- Persuade la madura mujer.

- Ahora lo son ustedes. Y la modificación de mis horarios no está a discusión. Además. Si piensas poner tu casa de modas necesitarás ayuda. Alguien que cargue los muebles, pinte, que haga ese tipo de labores. Podemos negociar mis honorarios.- Ofrece él con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Pero, Darien. Sería más inteligente contratar a alguien especializado. Además me sentiría muy culpable si a tu edad te lastimaras la columna al cargar una de mis máquinas de coser.-Bromea la ahora prometida del célebre doctor.

- Ups… creo que te llamó viejo- Se burló Raymond divertido- pero no te preocupes mamá. Seguro mis primos y mi tío Andrew se ofrecerán a ayudar. Además me tienes a mí, también puedo ser útil.

- Ahh no. Eso sí que no, jovencito- intervino Darien- sabes que eso es muy malo para tu salud. Cargar cosas pesadas está dentro de las cosas que NO debes hacer. Y hablando de eso. recuérdame redactarte un justificante médico. Por que mañana no irás al colegio. Quiero que te revisen. Te noto muy pálido.

- Pero, Darien. Estoy bien. en serio.-Se queja el muchacho.

- No discutas, Raymond.- intervino Rei- tu padre tiene razón. Con éste fin de semana tan atropellado y tantas emociones fuertes que has tenido no estaría de más que te hicieran un chequeo.

- ¡Pero mamá!- gruñó el chico- me siento bien.

- Ups. Creo que tener un padre cardiólogo te saldrá contraproducente hermanito.- Comenta burlesca la muchacha de ojos azules.

- No es justo...- se cruzó de brazos Raymond- Es un ataque a dos frentes. No tengo forma de defenderme.

- Bueno. te ofrezco invitarte a desayunar después de que te realicen todas las pruebas y estudios. ¿estás de acuerdo?- Concilia el doctor.

- Mmhhmm. Pues… no suena mal. ¿puedo elegir el lugar? Porque esos estudios no te costarán un desayuno en el comedor del hospital.- Negocía el muchacho.

- Claro que puedes elegir el lugar.- Ofrece el alto hombre.

- ¡eso no es justo!- Reclama Danielle-¿y yo? ¿¡Por qué a mí no me invitas!

- De acuerdo. Mañana saliendo del colegio pasamos por ti y vamos a comer. – Explica Darien sonriente ante la falsa rabieta de Danielle-¿estás de acuerdo?

- Si. creo que es justo.- contestó Danielle sonriente ante la respuesta de su padre- me agrada la idea.

- Darien. No consientas tanto a los chicos.- intervino Rei- no es bueno para su educación.

- Vamos, querida. Déjame consentirlos. Tengo dieciocho años de mimos pendientes. Además. Tu también irás con nosotros - Explicó Darien guiñándole un ojo.

- Pero esto no será todos los días. ¿de acuerdo?- Amenaza la mujer de ojos amatista.

- Si mamá.- se encoje de hombros el muchacho.

- Lo prometo, Querida. Solo porque estamos de fiesta.

- Fiesta nacional mejor dicho- corrige Raymond emocionado- ¿verdad hermana?

- Salud por eso, debilucho- Brinda Danielle chocando su taza de café con el vaso de jugo de Naranja con zanahoria de su hermano.

-000-

En una habitación de la residencia Tenoh se encontraban dos viejas amigas charlando, una de ellas de cabello Rosa, Lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras la mayor de ellas con una corta melena Negra la miraba con ternura intentando consolarla.

- ¿y qué pretendes hacer ahora, Rini?-Interroga la pelinegra.

- No sé. Me siento tan sola. Siento como si todo lo que era mío ahora ya no lo es. –Llora la joven Spencer.

- No digas esas cosas. No es verdad- anima la de ojos violeta.

- ¿cómo dices que no es verdad? el hombre que yo creí mi padre no lo es. Y la mujer a la que yo tenía como alguien que había luchado por darnos un hogar, resulta que solo fue una egoísta que se aprovechó de la situación. ¡una harpía!.

- Rini. Necesitas hablar con tu mamá. Que te cuente su versión de las cosas.- Invita Hotaru.

- ¡No!. No quiero hablar con ella. ¡con ella menos que con nadie!- Grita la muchacha de ojos rubí.

- Pero Rini…

- Hotaru… no quiero vivir con ella. ¡no quiero volver a verla!

- Rini….

- ¿Qué hora es?- Interrogó Rini observando su reloj- las diez. Mamá debe estar en el salón de belleza retocando su tinte. ¿me llevas a casa? Quiero sacar mis cosas.

- Pero Rini. No considero que sea correcto.

- Si no me acompañas iré sola.- Pone en ultimátum la chica Spencer.

- No. Yo te llevo. Pero si creo que necesitas hablar con tu madre. Insiste la de pelo negro.

- Tal vez después. Por el momento no deseo verla.

- Pequeñas- Interrumpió Haruka después de tocar la puerta- bajen a Desayunar. Michiru lo preparó y le ha quedado delicioso.

- Papa- Haruka. Saldremos- Explicó Hotaru con seriedad.

- ¿A dónde? ¿sin haber desayunado antes? – Arquea una ceja la rubia de cabellos cortos.

- Vamos a mi casa, a recoger mis cosas. ¿crees que pueda quedarme con ustedes un tiempo? - Preguntó llorosa Rini.

- Claro que sí , pequeña. Ésta es tu casa. Aunque creo que necesitas hablar con tu madre.- Responde la antigua corredora de autos.

- Pero no ahora. ¡Ahora no quiero verla!- Estalla la perturbada muchacha.

- Bueno… eres bienvenida en esta casa el tiempo que tú quieras.

- Si, Rini. Te hará bien pensar todo lo que te ha pasado, la verdad es que no ha sido fácil.- Comenta la chica pelinegra a su amiga.

- Bueno. Hotaru, si van a salir apresúrense. Entretendré a tu madre en lo que regresan. Si sabe que salieron de aquí sin probar su desayuno se molestará.- Explica Haruka.

- Gracias Haruka- papa. No tardaremos.

Las chicas salieron de la casa Tenoh a hurtadillas subiendo al auto de Hotaru. Haruka las observó alejarse desde la ventana. No podía dejar de sentirse mal por aquella pobre chica. La conocía bastante bien, y a pesar de ser una chica altiva y en ocasiones irritante, sabía que el haber sido evidenciada ante todas sus amistades era algo que había herido mortalmente a su orgullo.

-000-

En la casa Furuhata era una mañana de domingo cualquiera. Thor corría por toda la casa con el frasco de miel mientras Andrew corría tras el intentando en vano alcanzarlo.

Makoto ayudaba a su madre en la cocina a tener listo el desayuno para la tropa Furuhata, mientras Andrew Jr. Y Motoki se encargaban de arreglar la mesa.

- hija. anoche vi a Steve bastante serio. ¿está todo bien?- Pregunta Lita a la muchacha tan parecida a ella.

- Si...claro ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- Responde con naturalidad la hija.

- Pues no lo sé. Dímelo tú. Steve es muy serio. Pero de regreso no dijo ni media palabra.- Explica la madre.

- No sé porque. Tal vez estaba cansado.

- Pues no bailaste mucho con él como para que estuviera cansado. Por el contrario, creo que el pobre se la pasó en la mesa viéndote bailar con Ray.- dijo pícara Lita a su hija que se sonrojó- creo que tienes mucho que pensar hijita.

- ¡Ay mamá! Qué cosas inventas. Mejor voy a llevar la fruta a la mesa. - comentó Makoto con la cara roja como un tomate mientras se llevaba la charola de la fruta, en la puerta se topó con su padre y volteó su rostro hacia otro lado para que no notara el sonrojo que le había provocado su madre con su comentario.

- ¿qué pasa con Makoto, Querida?- Interroga el rubio padre.

- Nada. Cosas de adolescentes. ¿lograste recuperar la miel?

- Claro – dijo Andrew triunfal mostrándole a su esposa el frasco con forma de oso como si se tratara de un trofeo- solo necesite un poco de ayuda de Andrew Jr. y Motoki.

- Ja. Se necesitaron tres adultos para detener a mi pequeño granuja.- Se burla la orgullosa madre.

- Incansable como su padre, pero inteligente como su madre – describe Andrew abrazando por la espalda a su guapa esposa que aun estaba en pijama y besando su mejilla- es perfecto.

- Si. Igual de perfecto que nuestros otros tres hijos.- Complementa la mujer de cabellos castaños.

- ¿no te arrepientes nunca, Lita?- Interroga el hombre de ojos verdes.

- Lita volteó a ver extrañada a su esposo.

- ¿arrepentirme? ¿de qué?

- De haberte casado con este tonto. Digo, tu eres hermosa, inteligente, talentosa…única y yo solo soy…

- Eres perfecto- Finaliza ella colocando sus manos sobre las mejillas de Andrew y besando tiernamente sus labios- si me dieran a elegir, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, te volvería a elegir. Sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces te elegiría a ti. solo a ti.

- Pero linda. Tú estabas destinado a la grandeza. Ibas a estudiar en Le cordon Bleu en París, ser una gran chef y yo solo te ofrecí… esto - Explicó Andrew señalando el caos de su casa.

- "esto" es todo lo que siempre desee, Andrew Furuhata. Tenemos un hogar. Y no solo tenemos un hogar, tenemos un hogar lleno de amor. ¿quién necesitaría más? – Sonríe sincera la guapa mujer heredera del trueno.

- Yo solo te necesito a ti- dijo el alto rubio abrazando a Lita.- solamente a ti.

- Lo amo, Señor Furuhata.

- Y yo a usted. Señora Furuhata- Respondió él besándola tiernamente.

- Mamá. Papá. ¿podemos desayunar?- interrumpió Motoki- ¿o piensan seguir diciéndose cosas cursis hasta hacernos vomitar?

- Si, papá. Ya no seas tan niña- Dijo Makoto asomando su cabeza tras la puerta- pareces protagonista de telenovela.

- Si. Papá parece niña- Agregó Thor divertido.

- Ay papá. ¿no te cansas de ser tan cursi con mamá? Solo falta que llores.- Se burla el rubio Andy.

- Muy bien. Pretendo ser aun más cursi- Explicó Andrew abrazando a Lita y besando su cuello- si no quieren sufrir daños emocionales permanentes en su memoria, por ver a sus padres hacer cosas que no desean ver, les recomiendo salir de la cocina en: 5,4,3,2….

- ¡ay qué asco!

- Hiugg

- ¡Eso es terrible! Thor. Ven. Vamos a la tienda a comprar Leche. -tomó Makoto la pequeña mano de su hermanito.

- ¿por qué?- Interroga el niño confundido- ¿Por qué nos vamos?

- Créeme hermanito. Nos lo vas a agradecer en un par de años.

- ¡yo voy con ustedes!- se apresuró Motoki a alcanzar a los chicos

- ¡a mí no me dejen! - Gritó Andy.

En un par de segundos, los cuatro chicos Furuhata desaparecieron del departamento dejando a Andrew y Lita solos.

- adoro tu habilidad para hacer que los chicos desaparezcan en un par de minutos.- alabó la bella madre.

- Todo es con un fin, Señora Furuhata- comenta Andrew con voz seductora levantando a Lita de la cintura, acción que ella aprovechó para enredar sus piernas al torzo de Andrew-creo que tenemos un par de minutos antes de que los chicos vuelvan.

- Démonos prisa

Andrew tomó en sus brazos a Lita y la condujo de Regreso a la habitación. Eran tan pocos los instantes que tenían para estar juntos que Andrew había encontrado más de un par de técnicas para hacer que sus hijos los dejaran a solas, ya que, a pesar del paso de los años. La química entre él y la mujer de su vida seguía latente…

-000-

En el departamento de Darien Spencer, el Afamado Doctor desayunaba animado al lado de sus hijos y de esa mujer que desde hace más de veinte años le había robado el sueño. Después de un breve momento de silencio, Danielle interrumpió los pensamientos de su padre.

- Papá. ¿estás bien?

- Si pequeña….es que…

- ¿Qué ocurre, amor? - Pregunta Rei preocupada.

- Bueno. Es que…-dudó Darien un instante- estoy preocupado por Rini… no sé como está, cómo se siente.

- ¿y por qué no vas a verla? - Cuestionó Raymond a su padre.

- Si, papá. ¿Por qué no vas a ver cómo está? Ray me contó anoche todo lo que pasó en la fiesta. Sé que no somos grandes amigas... bueno, para ser exacta, sé que no nos toleramos. Pero creo que debe estarte necesitando mucho.

- Es que… me siento dividido- Explica Darien con seriedad- quiero estar con ustedes, con mis hijos y con la mujer que amo, pero también me preocupa Rini, porque para mí es mi hija a pesar de lo que pasó anoche.

- Lo entendemos, querido. y creo que hablo por todos en esta mesa diciéndote que no necesitas elegir. Creo que ahora debes estar con Rini.

- Pero…¿y ustedes? Les prometí que hoy pasaríamos el día juntos. Es nuestro primer día como una familia.- Comenta el doctor.

- Papá. Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso y Rini debe estarte necesitando mucho ahora. ¿no lo crees?- comentó Danielle seriamente ganándose la sorpresa de sus padres y hermano-¿qué? ¿por qué me ven así?

- Nunca creí escucharte hablar así- Murmura Rei boquiabierta- me sorprendes, Danielle.

- Bueno. Es verdad. y…aunque me costará mucho…mucho…- Contesta Danielle sacando las palabras a la fuerza de sus labios- MUCHO trabajo. Prometo poner lo mejor de mi parte para llevarme bien con Rini. Ella es tu hija, tal vez no de sangre, pero sé que para ti ella es tu hija. Y de verdad me esforzaré para llegar a verla como una hermana...O al menos para no lanzarle un gancho derecho la próxima vez que la vea.

- Gracias pequeña-Acepta Darien sonriente y besa la mejilla de su hija- Se lo difícil que será para ti y por eso lo valoro más.

- Bien. No me hagas arrepentirme por ofrecerme a compartir a mi padre. Ve a arreglarte - Manda Danielle apenada- o cambiaré de opinión y reclamaré mi sitio como tu hija consentida.

- Iré a darme un baño- Se levanta Darien de la mesa- pero. ¿qué harán ustedes en mi ausencia?

- Iremos a casa de Lita.- Explica la aun señora Hagen- Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. Y me mandó un mensaje preocupada porque no me encontró en…en la mansión Hagen.

- Mi vida.- Llama el doctor divertido.- Pero si viste a Lita anoche.

- Acostúmbrate, papá- sugiere Raymond mientras termina su desayuno- mi mamá habla todo el día con tía Lita y aun así. Siempre tienen algo importante de que hablar al día siguiente.

- Bien. Creo que entonces las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde hace dieciocho años, Mi vida. ¿les parece si los llevo a casa de Lita y Andrew de camino a ver a Rini? La casa de Haruka y Michiru queda cerca.

- Si. Me parece bien. Pero anda, ve a arreglarte o se te hará tarde.- Ordena la mandona mujer.

- Si. Está bien.

Darien entró a la habitación principal dejando a Rei a solas con los gemelos, que la miraban compartiendo una sonrisa de complicidad.

- ¿qué ocurre, Chicos? ¿por qué me ven así?

- Por nada en particular- Respondió Raymond soltando una risita que fue compartida por su hermana.

- ¿cómo te estamos viendo, Mamá?- Finge inocencia la bella muchacha.

- Olvídenlo. – Bufó Rei resignada- se que de ahí no los he de sacar. Ojalá y no compartieran esas cosas en común con su padre. -comentó ella levantándose y llevando su plato a la cocina- ¡y apresúrense! Terminen de desayunar para que estén listos pronto. Por que luego se tardan demasiado en arreglar.

- Ay mamá. Claro que estaremos listos- contestó Danielle- tu todavía no te metes a bañar. De aquí a que termines de arreglarte, mi papá, mi hermano y yo estaremos listos y con hambre de nuevo. Y puedo imaginarme que te arreglarás súper guapa.

- Claro. Va a salir con papá. – Agregó Raymond Divertido- tiene que verse fantástica.

- ¡chicos! –Regañó Rei Sonrojándose- ya es suficiente. Iré a arreglarme y más les vale que cuando termine de arreglarme esté limpio todo esto y ustedes arreglados.

Fueron las indicaciones de Rei tras finalmente entrar a la habitación donde se encontraba Darien sentado en la cama arreglando su ropa. Ella arqueaba la ceja de esa forma tan suya en la que demostraba que algo no le parecía.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Cielo?- Cuestionó el cardiólogo.

- Ocurre, Doctor Spencer. Que sus hijos son terribles – contestó la pequeña mujer sentándose a horcajadas en el regazo del alto hombre- disfrutan haciéndome sonrojar con sus comentarios, apenándome con bromas sobre nosotros.

- Son encantadores- completó Darien abrazándola, y haciendo su cabello hacia un costado para besar su cuello- son la perfecta mezcla de ti y de mí. Hubiera querido tener diez mas como ellos.

- Estás loco, Darien Spencer- dijo la bella mujer sonriéndole- Amor, creí que ya estarías listo cuando yo entrara a la habitación. Se te hará tarde.

- Es que estaba esperándote. -Responde el doctor con una mirada malicio.

- ¿para qué?

- Para que me hagas compañía...

Contestó Darien a Rei mientras la llevaba en brazos hasta el cuarto de baño. Ella abrazó el cuello del guapo doctor, acariciando la caballera negro azabache con aquel mechón platinado. De camino a su destino varias prendas fueron cayendo al suelo víctimas de la guerra perdida contra el tiempo.

Como sus hijos los pronosticaron. Rei y Darien fueron los que más tardaron en arreglarse.

**_Calma que la vida no detiene lo que viene_**  
><strong><em>y es el tiempo quien sostiene la verdad<em>**  
><strong><em>calma que el destino tendrá tiempo suficiente<em>**  
><strong><em>para hacernos uno mismo al despertar<em>**

**_ven abrázame un momento,_**  
><strong><em>respírame dentro y hazme suspirar<em>**  
><strong><em>ven abrázame un momento<br>quédate en el centro de mi gravedad  
>Ven acércate muy lento<br>Sé mi complemento  
>Mi tranquilidad<br>Mi tranquilidad..._**

**_-000-_**

**¡Hola!**

**Éste capítulo casi no se publica ésta semana debido a una huelga de protesta para Mademoiselle Rosseau que no ha publicado nada estos últimos días. ¿Alguien está de acuerdo con mi inconformidad? ¿Alguna otra idea para nuestra protesta? Yo digo que pongamos mantas rojas y negras y sacrifiquemos a Bobarena como clara señal de protesta.**

**Bueno ahora, después de la informació dejo mi capítulo nuevo de "Secretos del pasado" Cuánta calma...¿verdad? Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero después de la calma...wajajajajjajaja. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.**

**Hikaru, Mercenary Nemesis, Matt,Matona: Gracias por su apoyo :) Espero éste capítulo sea de su agrado ;) por que el que sigue...**

**Nota: Solo Me abstuve de continuar con mi merecida huelga en protesta a la falta de publicación de "Vita mía" De mi amiga mademoiselle Rosseau por la pequeña Aiko que viene en camino, ehhh Iraís. Que no es justo. No la dejan expresarse a una a su libre albedrío :'(**

**En fín. Les dejo. Tengo muchas mantas de protesta que realizar, ehhhh Gabriela Guadalupe María Filomenaaaa.**

**Hasta la próxima semana...Tal vez...**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	24. Despues de la paz

**-Secretos del Pasado**

**CAPITULO 24**

**"Después de la Paz"**

Hotaru estacionó su auto negro en la puerta de la residencia Spencer. Miró a su amiga bajar la vista con tristeza al ver su casa.

- ¿quieres que te acompañe?-Ofrece Hotaru.

- No. Espérame aquí por favor. No tomaré muchas cosas. Solo lo indispensable.

Rini entró a su casa sintiendo que pisaba el suelo de un lugar totalmente desconocido. Entro en silencio, de puntillas. Sabía que su madre debería estar en el Spa haciéndose uno de sus tratamientos para intentar conservar fallidamente esa belleza que hace años la había abandonado. Entró a su habitación sacando una maleta rosa con conejos estampados, abrió su ropero y comenzó a sacar ropa. Pantalones de mezclilla, blusas, zapatos, cosméticos. "solo lo indispensable" eran unas palabras que no eran sinónimos de viajar ligera.

Un ruido en la habitación contigua llamó su atención.

Una fuerza mayor a ella la hizo salir de su habitación e investigar.

Rini no pudo evitar caminar hacia la habitación de sus padres. La puerta estaba entreabierta, pudo reconocer la voz de su madre, y la de alguien más….

- Mmhhmm. Serena. Estuviste estupenda. Como siempre.

- James. Si tú quisieras podríamos hacerlo a Diario. Deja a esa estúpida de Rei.-Pide la rubia de coletas casi en una orden.

- Serena. ¿otra vez? Ya te dije que no puedo. Y será mejor que me vaya. Tu marido puede llegar en cualquier instante.-Explica el señor Hagen.

- ¿ese imbécil? Sería mejor que nos descubriera. Pero sé que no vendrá, el muy infeliz me pidió el divorcio.-Confiesa ella.

- ¿¡y qué esperabas, Serena Tsukino! - Gritó Rini abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe encontrando sobre la cama de sus padres a Su madre y a James desnudos envueltos en las sabanas. -¿qué manejaran una agenda entre él y el esposo de Rei?

- ¡Rini! ¿qué haces aquí?-interroga la madre.

- Vine por mis cosas. Había decidido que quería tomarme un tiempo para tranquilizarme y hablar contigo. Pero ahora, ¡ahora decidí que no quiero volver a verte jamás!

- ¿por qué?- Dijo Serena poniéndose en pie enredada en la sábana- ¿Por qué engañé a tu adorado padre? ¿sabes que tu dios falso en este momento debe estarse revolcando con Rei Hino? ¡con esa maldita perra!

- ¡esa "maldita perra" es el amor de su vida! – Asegura la chica-¿qué es James para ti? ¿un trofeo? Por favor mamá.

- ¡solo es diferente porque lo hizo tu padre!¿verdad?-Reclama la mujer.

- ¿sabes por qué es diferente? Porque papá ha amado a Rei desde siempre. ¡tú solo estás divirtiéndote con éste hombre! ¡seguro como lo hiciste con Loki!-grita la de ojos de rubí.

- ¿y tu como sabes que la ha amado desde siempre? Esa zorra solo se ha divertido con tu padre. ¡es una egoísta, una cualquiera!- responde en el mismo tono la rubia.

- Pues puedes llamarla como quieras. ¡pero mi papá la ha amado siempre!

- ¡eso no es verdad!

- ¡claro que sí! ¿sabías que lleva varias fotos de Rei en su cartera? ¿lo sabías? ¿cuántas fotos tuyas crees que tiene ahí? NINGUNA. ¿sabías que cuando se quedaba a dormir en el estudio por que detestaba mirar tu rostro, la llamaba entre sueños? ¡jamás dejó de amarla! Y puedo estar casi segura de que TU tuviste algo que ver en que ellos se alejaran-Deduce la muchacha.

- ¡lo hice por ti! para que tuvieras un hogar ¡una familia!- chantajea la rubia.

- ¡lo hiciste por egoísta! ¿y sabes qué? No quiero volver a verte. ¡quédate con tu amante! Con éste o con el que tú desees. Adiós.

- ¡Rini!

Rini salió entre lágrimas corriendo de su casa. Serena la observó desde la ventana del segundo piso alejarse en el auto de Hotaru. No podía creer que su hija. ¡Su propia hija! le diera la razón a su peor enemiga.

-000-

En la sala del departamento Spencer, esperaban listos y bastante aburridos a sus padres un par de gemelos. Para mitigar un poco la espera, los chicos cambiaban los canales del televisor.

- Creo que mamá hoy si se ha pasado.-Bufa aburrida la muchacha de ojos de cielo.

- Bastante. Es tardísimo. Y tenías razón. Ya tengo hambre de nuevo- Apoya el mellizo.

- Te lo dije. Seguro mamá está arreglándose bellísima para dejar boquiabierto a papá.- el timbre de la puerta sonó- ¿quién será?

- No abras Dany. – Pide el muchacho.

- ¿por qué no?- Dijo la chica caminando hacia la puerta- ahora éste es nuestro hogar, Ray.

- Si. pero nadie sabe que estamos aquí. Seguro buscan a Darien…bueno…a papá.

- ¿y?- La chica corrió hacia la puerta para abrir sonriente, del otro lado de ésta se encontró a la última persona que esperaba encontrar- abuelo…

- ¿dónde está tu madre? – Interrogó Takahashi Molesto jalando a su nieta del brazo- ¡Dile que venga!

- Abuelo. ¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? – preguntó Raymond levantándose del sofá- suelta a Dany. ¡la lastimas!

- ¡papá! ¡suéltala!- Gritó Rei, quien iba saliendo de la habitación y corrió a detener a su padre- ¡déjala!

- ¿puedo saber qué demonios haces aquí?- cuestiona el hombre enardecido- eres una ramera. ¡tu lugar está junto a tu esposo! - Ordenó Takahashi abofeteando a Rei.

- ¡no! No volveré con él JAMAS.- Se niega la mujer de ojos amatista.

- ¡maldita Ramera! ¿no te cansas de deshonrarme?- gritó Takahashi Hino levantando la mano contra su hija de nueva cuenta.

- ¡no se atreva! –gritó Darien saliendo de la habitación corriendo hasta donde estaba su suegro incomodo- Rei ya no está sola. Y a mi familia no le vuelve a levantar una mano JAMAS.

- ¿tu familia? Ellos no son tu familia. Maldito infeliz. ¡de eso debiste acordarte cuando dejaste a mi hija sola y embarazada hace dieciocho años!

- ¡usted sabe que yo busqué a Rei hasta el cansancio! ¡le consta que le supliqué de rodillas que me dijera el paradero de ella! le consta que le repetí mil veces que ella es el amor de mi vida y que lo dejaría todo por estar a su lado. –Reclama el doctor.

- Abuelo. ¿eso es verdad? – Preguntó Raymond Sorprendido- es verdad que tú sabías que mi papá nos buscaba?

- Este maldito no merecía a mis nietos. ¡fue un cobarde!

- Pero esa no era tu decisión, Abuelo. – grita Danielle molesta -¡no lo era! ¡era decisión nuestra!

- Imbécil, has causado que mis nietos me detesten.- Reclama Takahashi sacando un revolver de su saco y apuntando a Darien- Ahora. Rei, tu y mis nietos regresarán a su casa. O lo mato.

- ¡papá! Baja el arma.-Ordena la mujer de ojos amatista.

- No estoy jugando, hija. por culpa de éste maldito hace dieciocho años sufrí la deshonra de tener una madre soltera en la familia. Ahora, no sufriré una nueva deshonra por su culpa.- Asegura él anciano.

- Si piensas matarlo pasarás primero sobre mi- Aseguró Danielle colocándose entre su padre y su abuelo- ya que yo soy consecuencia de esa deshonra.

- Y yo también- Apoyó Raymond colocándose al lado de su padre- así que si vas a disparar. Hazlo ahora, Abuelo.

- Chicos. No se interpongan. –Pidió Darien- Por favor esto es entre su abuelo y yo.

- Pero papá.- intervino Danielle- no queremos que te lastime.

- Y no lo hará.- Aseguró Rei seriamente- porque su abuelo se irá de aquí. ¿verdad, papá? Porque si piensas disparar, espero que tengas balas suficientes en esa arma para los cuatro.

- Me voy. Pero tú y yo tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar.- Amenazó el político.

- Claro que sí. Mañana pasaré a tu oficina. Porque hoy es día familiar. Y así es como pensamos pasarlo.-Recalca la hija al padre.

- ¡vete de aquí, abuelo!- Exige el pálido chico.

- Si. Sal de aquí, no tienes nada que hacer en nuestro hogar- Apoya la muchacha de ojos celeste.

- Danielle, Raymond -comentó Takahashi atormentado- no me hablen así…

- ¡lárgate!

Takahashi Hino guardó su arma entre sus ropas y salió del departamento con extrema tristeza. Podía vivir con el desprecio de su hija. Pero jamás con el desprecio de sus nietos. Eso lo había derrotado completamente, nadie dentro de esa casa se dio cuenta, pero al cerrar la puerta un par de traicioneras lágrimas corrieron por los ojos del Imponente político.

Dentro del departamento, Rei suspiró aliviada al ver que su padre se había retirado finalmente y sin que nadie saliera herido.

- por fin se fue – Dijo la pelinegra volteando tranquila hacia sus hijos y Darien- me preocupó que pudiera cumplir su palabra.

- Pero no pasó nada, mi cielo. Danielle, Ray. ¿están bien?- pregunta el hombre de ojos azules a los chicos.

- Yo si, papá.- Confirmó Danielle respirando asustada- Estoy bien

- ¿y tú Ray?

- S…si… estoy bien.- respondió el chico aun tembloroso.

- No…no estás bien. Darien, lo veo muy pálido - Comentó Rei asustada viendo como su hijo se veía pálido y comenzaba a desvanecerse- ¡Darien!

El alto doctor alcanzó a sostener al chico antes de que éste cayera al piso y lo recostó sobre el sofá.

- Ray…Ray…Hijo. Despierta- Lo llamó el doctor mientras escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Raymond- esto no me gusta nada. Nos vamos al hospital.

-Explicó el preocupado Doctor mientras cargaba en peso al muchacho que estaba desvanecido.

- ¿qué pasa?-Interrogó la asustada madre- Darien. ¿qué le ocurre?

- Lleven sus celulares- Indicó el alto hombre mientras corría escaleras abajo con Raymond en brazos- necesito que hablen al centro médico de Tokio para que tengan todo listo.

- Papá. ¿qué pasa?- Se paraliza la melliza del chico.

- ¡apresúrense!

-000-

En el centro médico de Tokio una guapa mujer de larga cabellera negra se encontraba en la sala de espera dando vueltas en círculos mientras su hija se encontraba sentada en el sofá con un serio gesto de preocupación, aunque no decía nada, sus ojos azules reflejaban mucho miedo.

- ¡tu padre es un desconsiderado! Llevamos horas aquí y no ha salido a decirnos qué pasa. ¡me están matando los nervios!- Termina por soltar la guapa mujer en un ataque de nerviosismo.

- Mamá. Calma. No llevamos "horas" aquí. Y si papá no ha salido a decirnos nada es porque aun no tiene nada que decirnos. Tranquila…-Aclara la muchacha.

- Es que…-Intenta alegar madre a hija.

- Ven…siéntate conmigo- Invitó la chica extendiendo su mano a su madre- mi hermano está en buenas manos. Lo sabes…papá no dejaría que nada le pasara…

- Hija, yo no debería estar así, no debería de quebrarme así, se supone que yo soy la que te debería dar ánimos a al revés.

- No te preocupes -Dijo la Chica sonriendo a su madre- te entiendo, mamá.

- ¡Rei! –La llamó una voz femenina bastante conocida.

- ¡Lita! -Corrió Rei a abrazar a su mejor amiga y confidente que llegaba con toda su familia, a excepción del pequeño Thor- gracias por venir

- Hemos venido en cuanto dejamos a Thor con Unazuki. Pero dime. ¿qué pasó? ¿qué puso tan mal a Ray?- Cuestiona Lita mientras invita a sentar a su amiga- Creí que Darien lo tenía bajo control.

- Y lo tenía, tía. Pero hoy en la mañana el abuelo fue a casa y amenazó a mi papá con un revólver y…

- ¿a papá?-Repite Andy extrañado- ¿le dijiste papá a James?

- No. Hablo de Darien: mi papá –Explica la muchacha de ojos celeste.

- ¿qué? ¿el doctor Spencer es tu papá? -Pregunta Motoki sorprendido- esto está de locos. Rini era hija del doctor pero resulta que no lo es en verdad, y ahora resulta que Darien que era el papá de Rini ahora es papá de Danielle y de Ray.

- Muy confuso-Apoya Makoto.

- Bastante- Agrega Andy.

- Chicos. ¡no interrumpan!- Regaña Lita molesta haciendo que los chicos bajen la cabeza apenados.

- ¿y qué hacía Darien en la mansión Hagen? -interrogó Andrew.

- No, tío. Dije en casa. Con papá, en su departamento.-Aclara la muchacha de ojos azules.

- Ahh, entonces pasaron la noche en el departamento de Darien- comenta Lita con un tono malicioso a su amiga- por eso no me contestaban el teléfono anoche mmhhmm. Por fin te convenció Darien de mandar todo al diablo. Debiste pasarla muy bien anoche como para estar tan ocupada y no contarle a tu mejor amiga. Ehh.

- Lita. No fue esa la causa. –Aclara la pelinegra.

- ¿y entonces?-Insiste la castaña.

Un alto Doctor de ojos azules Salió de la sala de urgencias acercándose a la sala de espera, una cofia cubría su negra cabellera y un cubre bocas sus labios, pero Rei pudo notar su gesto de preocupación.

- Darien. ¿cómo está Ray?-Interroga la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Logramos estabilizarlo. Pero…

- ¿pero?

- Pero es apremiante encontrar un corazón para Ray. Ahora está conectado a varios aparatos, pero sin ellos…- la voz de Darien se entrecortó- ya mandé notificar a la lista nacional de donadores. Espero tener noticias pronto…

- ¿y si no?-Enfrenta Rei con los ojos llorosos- ¿qué pasará si no tienes Noticias pronto?

- Las tendremos, amor – Promete el doctor abrazando a la mujer que al contacto de sus brazos se quebró y comenzó a llorar sin poder controlarse, podía hacerse la dura, pero la sola idea de pensar que algo le pasara al muchacho, la mataba.- te juro que las tendremos.

- Darien. debes de salvarlo. ¡debes salvar a nuestro hijo!-

- Darien. Amigo. ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?-Se ofrece el rubio señor Furuhata.

- Necesitamos sangre para estar preparados cuando llegue el corazón. Sé que Raymond es de un tipo bastante complejo. Pero el banco de sangre del hospital me brindará las unidades de su sangre si la sustituyo con otros tipos.- Explica el cardiólogo.

- Entonces cuenta con la nuestra, Darien - Ofrecieron los gemelos Furuhata.

- Y con la mía, papá.-Agrega la muchacha pelinegra.

- Yo también quiero donarle mi sangre.

- Y sabes que yo donaré la mía.

- Bien. Les agradezco a todos. Danielle, hija, tú no puedes ser donadora porque eres menor de edad, al igual que tu, Makoto.- Explicó Darien a las chicas que se observaron bastante decepcionadas- chicos, amor, vengan conmigo, les tomarán una muestra inicial para analizar su sangre.

- Darien. ¿es necesario? – contestó Rei- es pérdida de tiempo y…

- Calma amor. Las necesitaremos hasta la cirugía. Como te dije está estable.-Tranquiliza el doctor.

- Darien. a nosotros nos gustaría donar- Comentó Lita- pero tú sabes que…

- Si. Ya sé. Tuviste hepatitis. Y Andrew se tatuó tu nombre en…bueno, tiene un tatuaje. No te preocupes. Lo entiendo y aun así, les agradezco.-Acepta el padre del joven.

- ¿podemos hacer algo?- Pregunta Makoto Seriamente preocupada- lo que sea.

- Yo haré más de lo humanamente posible por salvar a Ray. Ustedes ayúdenme a orar para cumplir con la parte extrahumana. ¿de acuerdo?

Darien se alejó de la sala de espera con Rei y los gemelos Furuhata.  
>Un par de minutos después Takahashi Hino apareció seguido de dos de sus guardaespaldas.<p>

- Danielle. Princesita. ¿dónde está tu hermano?-Saluda el hombre mayor con tono preocupado.

- Abuelo. ¿qué haces aquí? ¡vete!-Ordena la chica.

- Dany, Nena- intervino Lita- es tu abuelo, no le hables así.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡tú tienes la culpa de toda nuestra desgracia, abuelo!-Reclama la chica.

- Danielle. Princesa. No me hables así, Por favor. Además. ¡la culpa de todo la tiene el mal nacido de tu padre!-Insiste el hombre mayor.

- ¡el "mal nacido" de mi padre me salvó de ser violada por tu "yerno"!-Grita furiosa la chica de ojos azules.

- ¿qué? -gritó sorprendida Lita.

- ¿cómo dices, Danielle?- agregó Makoto.

- Princesa, no juegues con esas cosas- Pide de forma Seria Takahashi.

- ¡es verdad! pregúntale a mamá. O a papá o a Ray. Incluso pregúntale a tu hijo prodigo. ¡ese infeliz siempre me acosaba! Pero anoche tuvo la oportunidad y si no es por mi padre que llevo a mamá y a Ray a casa…

Los ojos de Danielle comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Calma, nena- Pidió la señora Furuhata abrazando a su sobrina- todo está bien. Estas a salvo. ¿lo ve?- Encaró la alta mujer de ojos verdes al imponente hombre ante ella- El hombre al que tanto detesta salvó a su nieta de ser abusada sexualmente. Y aquel al que tanto ha defendido, ¡al que ha puesto antes de su familia! Intentó abusar de su nieta de la misma forma en que intentó abusar de su hija hace muchos años.

- ¿qué estás diciendo?- cuestiona el hombre mayor.

- Que usted metió a su familia a un criminal. Y ese criminal ha pasado los últimos quince años lastimando a lo que más quiere.

- Ese maldito intentó abusar de mis varias veces, abuelo. No solo una. ¡varias!- Confiesa la muchacha de cabello negro aferrándose a Lita en busca de apoyo.

- Princesita. ¿por qué jamás dijiste nada?- Preguntó el abuelo.

- ¿por qué? ¿quieres saber por qué? Porque amenazaste a mi madre. Le dijiste que si ella se divorciaba de James, dejarías morir a mi hermano quitándole el seguro de gastos médicos. ¡no podía dejar que mi hermano muriera! ¡no podía! - Explicó la chica de ojos color zafiro rompiendo en llanto.

- Danielle.

- Abuelo. Vete por favor. No quiero verte. Mi hermano está muy grave. ¡necesita un corazón y lo último que queremos mamá y yo es verte!

- Señor Hino- Llamó el rubio señor Furuhata que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio- Comprendo que esté preocupado por Raymond. Pero entienda por favor, a Rei y a Danielle no les hace bien su presencia. Ellas necesitan estar en paz, tienen bastante con la gravedad de Ray.

- Aunque no lo creas, princesa- Dijo Takahashi Hino a su nieta- todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho por su bien. Ustedes y su madre son mi única familia.

- Vaya forma de demostrar tu amor. Abuelo…

- Será mejor que me vaya- comentó el hombre derrotado- Furuhata.

- Dígame.

- Por favor. En cuanto sepa algo de mi nieto- agregó Takahashi extendiendo una tarjeta de presentación a Andrew- hágamelo saber. Estaré esperando noticias…

- Claro que sí señor.

Takahashi se alejó de la sala de espera seguido por sus guardaespaldas. Al presionar el botón para descender hacia el estacionamiento rompió el silencio sepulcral.

- Yuke.

- Dígame señor -contestó uno de sus guardaespaldas.

- Sabes qué hacer…

- Si señor… - Respondió su guardaespaldas dando media vuelta para tomar las escaleras.

- Yuke. Espera.-Detuvo el anciano.

- Dígame, señor…

- Se discreto…

- Lo seré….

-000-

Hotaru estacionó su auto en la cochera de la casa Tenoh.

- Rini. ¿estás bien?-Cuestiona la muchacha de ojos amatista.

- Si Hotaru…bueno, aun no… pero lo estaré.-Promete Rini fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Vamos. Bajemos tus cosas, te quedarás en mi habitación.-Indica la pálida pelinegra.

- Espero que no te moleste que me quede en tu habitación en tu ausencia.

- Marcaré a la universidad mañana a primera hora. Me tomaré un par de días.

- Pero estabas haciendo una investigación. Seguro tendrás problemas.- Se preocupa la pelirosa.

- Rini. Eres lo más cercano a una hermana menor para mí. Me quedaré.-Insiste la mayor de ambas.

- Gracias, Hotaru- Dijo la chica de los ojos color Rubí a su amiga abrazándola- no sé qué haría sin ti.

- Vamos adentro. ¿quieres? Muero de hambre y mamá- Michiru seguro preparó algo delicioso.-Se saborea la joven Tomoe.

- Si. Tienes razón.

Rini y Hotaru entraron a casa con las maletas rosas de la nueva invitada. Al llegar se percataron de que una discusión se llevaba en casa en ese momento.

- ¡Ya te dije que Rini no está aquí! ¡lárgate!-Grita la guerrera de Urano.

- Haruka. Cielo, tranquilízate…

- NO. ¡te quiero fuera de Nuestra casa! No me importa que seas Hermano de Setsuna. No eres bienvenido.-Bufa la rubia con los ojos inyectados de sangre.

- Loki. Lo mejor será que te vayas. Haruka te dice la verdad…Rini no está en casa y después de la forma en la que hiciste las cosas…no es apropiado que estés aquí.-Pide la mujer de cabello verde.

- Pero, Setsuna.-Intenta defenderse el pelirosa.

- Hazle caso o te haré entenderlo con mis puños. -Amenazó Haruka Bufando de coraje.

- Es que de verdad me importa hablar con ella.-Explica el hombre de ojos rubí.

- No debí importarte tanto cuando fuiste a mi fiesta de cumpleaños a gritar la verdad frente a todos- Interviene la muchacha de cabello rosa.

- Rini.

- Rini, Pequeña- Intervino Haruka- no te preocupes. Éste infeliz ya se va.

- No. Quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decir.-Acepta la muchacha.

- Rini. No tienes que hacerlo.- Explica su amiga y confidente.

- Quiero hacerlo. ¿pueden dejarnos solos?-Responde la joven Spencer.

- No creo que sea buena idea. Nos quedaremos aquí.- Indica Haruka molesta.

- Por favor…

- Haruka. Hagámoslo. Le hará bien.- le dice la mujer de cabello turquesa a su pareja.

- De acuerdo. Nena. Estaremos en la cocina si necesitas algo…

- Gracias.- Rini miró con desprecio al hombre ante ella, un hombre muy parecido a ella, se sentó en el sillón más cercano y se cruzó de brazos.- y bien. Qué querías decirme. No vas a decir que quieres jugar a "padre e hija" a estas alturas. Y no vengas a decirme que te importo. Sé que no es así.

- Hija.

- ¡No me llames hija! Mi padre se llama Darien Spencer.

- Rini. No seas tan severa. Por favor…

- ¿qué no sea Severa? ¿cómo quieres que me porte con el hombre que ha arruinado mi vida?

- ¿yo arruiné tu vida? ¿eso crees de verdad? ¡te revelé la verdad sobre tu origen!-Se ofende el hombre de cabello rosa.

- Hubiera preferido no saberlo jamás. Antes pensaba que al menos mi padre era un buen hombre. Pero ahora ¿qué tengo ahora? Una madre que odia a todo el mundo, que destruye lo que se encuentra a su paso y a ti. A ti que sales de la nada después de dieciocho años ¡a revelar un secreto que debiste mejor llevarte a la tumba!-Se enoja la muchacha

- No me digas eso por favor…

- ¿qué quieres de mi, Loki? ¿Qué has venido a buscar?

- Quiero conocerte…-Pide el pálido hombre.

- ¿acaso te importa? Pudiste vivir todos estos años sin conocerme, sin saber mis gustos. Lo que quiero, lo que necesito. Puedes seguir así.

- Rini. Sé que no puedo ser tu padre. Pero quiero ser tu amigo.

- Gracias…pero no necesito un amigo como tu.- Dijo Rini levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia las escaleras- Loki…

- Dime.

- Por favor. No vuelvas a buscarme. Serena y tú me han hecho ya suficiente daño…

La chica se dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras dejando a un pensativo hombre con rostro melancólico

- Hija…

- ¿qué esperabas Loki? –Reclamó Setsuna a su hermano entrando por la puerta del comedor.

- Hermana… ¿no te enseñaron nuestros padres que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de las paredes?

- Si…eso he escuchado. Pero aun así lo hice y como mi sobrina debo preguntarte lo mismo ¿a qué volviste?

- Ya me has escuchado, hermana. Quiero tratar a Rini. Conocerla, por fuera es tan parecida a mí.

- Tal vez por fuera. Pero por dentro no.-Aclara la mujer de larga cabellera.

- ¿crees que alguna vez me perdone?

- Rini es la viva imagen de su madre. Aunque espero que éste revés de la vida la ayude a cambiar…aun así, dudo que te perdone algún día.

- No creí que fuera justo que viviera creyendo esa mentira que ha creado Serena.

- Tú estuviste de acuerdo hace dieciocho años…y siempre.

- Lo sé.

- ¿qué ha cambiado desde entonces? Dijiste que te irías a recorrer el mundo, hermano. Que no te importaba la suerte de Serena ni la de Rini.

- Se lo que dije. Y así era. Pero…Olvídalo. Al menos pude conocerla en persona. – Expresó el alto hombre de cabellera Rosada a su hermana con un gesto de tristeza en su rostro- ¿verdad?

- A ti te ocurre algo más, Hermano. Tú no eres así. Siempre fuiste un chico rebelde, al que no le importaba nadie más que el mismo en este mundo. –Recuerda Setsuna.

- La gente cambia con el paso de los años. Hermana…

- Loki. Por ti han pasado demasiados años, jamás te había visto así…dime. ¿qué te ocurre?

- Olvídalo. ¿quieres? Me tengo que ir. Por favor. Cuida de mi hija…

El hombre de cabello rosa salió de la mansión Tenoh dejando a su hermana más que intrigada, conocía al hombre ante ella y su actitud le decía que algo no estaba bien…nada bien…

-000-

En la terraza del Hotel Hagen desayunaban en la mejor mesa una mujer rubia acompañada de un gallardo hombre elegantemente vestido, ambos reían a carcajadas.

- me alegra verte de mejor humor, Serena.-Se alegra el castaño.

- Bueno, James…con éste brazalete de Esmeraldas que me has regalado no podría sentirme de otra forma. Es fabuloso, el muerto de hambre de Darien jamás me regaló algo así.-Confiesa la rubia.

- Me agrada consentir a mis mujeres. Lo sabes.- Sonríe el de ojos negros.

- ¿a Rei le regalaste algo así?- Cuestiona bastante interesada Serena.

- No…jamás…ella detestaba que le diera joyas extravagantes, siempre dijo que lucían demasiado vulgares…-Cuenta el hotelero.

- Pues es realmente estúpida. Éste brazalete debe valer más que mi auto.-Se sorprende la rubia.

- Te compraré un auto nuevo entonces.-Ofrece el hombre a su amante.

- ¿de verdad? – sonrió la rubia- ¿lo dices en serio?

- Claro. La futura Señora Hagen debe de tener lo mejor.

- ¿futura señora Hagen? ¿lo dices en serio James?-Brincó emocionada la de ojos azules.

- Si. Sé que no eres tan bella, ni tan elegante y mucho menos tienes el porte o la clase de Rei. pero creo que con los maestros adecuados, y la ropa…y el estilista…Puedes llegar a ser… adecuada…

- ¡James! Eso sería fabuloso. Me encantará, te juro que me aplicaré bastante. Estudiaré mucho y haré todo lo que me digas. Pero sobre todo yo si te complaceré en todos los sentidos.- explica la rubia poniendo un énfasis lascivo en su última frase.

- Bien. - Aceptó el hombre castaño toscamente.

- Pero dime. ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-Se interesa la rubia.

- Bueno. Mi matrimonio con Rei ya no es viable…ayer hice algo que…creo que romperá el acuerdo, así que de eso a nada...

- ¿en verdad? ¿qué pudiste hacer? Bueno. Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que por fin te decidiste a dejarla. Ya verás que te haré muy feliz. ¿crees que podamos ir a celebrar a tu nuevo hotel en la playa? Podríamos pasarla muy bien. Lejos de todo, de todos…

- Me parece excelente idea. – Respondió el hombre de ojos negros a la mujer ante él, sellando su acuerdo con un beso salvaje.

- Así que aquí estas, Mal nacido -interrumpió la voz de un hombre la charla entre los dos amantes- y como era de esperarse…con una cualquiera.

- ¡óigame! ¡no le permito llamarme así!...Yo soy…

- ¡cállate!- gritó James a Serena- Suegro, Bienvenido, ¿le ofrezco algo de tomar?

- Estúpido- Insultó Takahashi lanzando un golpe certero a su yerno en el rostro, atacando su Nariz como la noche anterior lo hiciera Darien, de nueva cuenta le brotó sangre del rostro- ¿cómo pudiste intentar violar a mi nieta? ¡después de todo lo que conseguí para ti en Japón!

- No solo yo me he visto beneficiado de tus acuerdos y tus tratos, Querido suegro.-Se burla con una carcajada cínica el castaño.

- ¡Teníamos un arreglo de honor!- Grita el hombre Japonés.

- ¡No solo yo fui responsable! Danielle me provocó. Es una zorra al igual que su madre.- Intenta defenderse el hotelero.

- ¡no te permito hablar así de mi hija ni de mi nieta!

- Por favor, ¿ahora vas a decirme que te importan? ¿Vas a fingir que te importa la suerte de esos bastardos y de la perdida de tu hija? no me hagas reír. ¡si tú me la vendiste como quien vende un objeto! ¿acaso lo has olvidado?- le restriega James a su suegro.

- Jamás terminaré de arrepentirme… ¡eres una basura!- grita el político japonés.

- Basura o no suegrito. Esa es la realidad. Tú me vendiste a tu hija hace quince años. Así que ahora no vengas a decirme que te importa.- Responde minimizando las cosas el hombre de ojos de noche mientras da un sorbo a su trago.

- Maldita basura. Pero eso se acabó. Mi hija se divorciará de ti. pienso apoyarla en todo.-Promete el señor Hino.

- Solo no olvides nuestro acuerdo prematrimonial. En caso de solicitarme el divorcio, ella no recibirá un solo centavo de pensión y menos aún pagaré los gastos médicos de su bastardo ¡qué tan costosos son!.- recuerda el señor Hagen.

- No me importa. Mayor a perder el honor por tener una hija divorciada, lo es el tener un yerno como tú. Y no me importaría que ella perdiera sus acciones. Aun queda mi parte para velar por el bienestar de mis nietos y de mi hija.

- Jajaja. ¿estas seguro? Ahh. Suegrito, suegrito. Deberías de leer mejor las letras pequeñas de lo que firmas. En el último contrato accediste a cederme todas tus acciones de los hoteles Hagen. Tú tampoco tienes nada ya…estas en la calle.- Se burla el cínico hombre de cabello castaño.

- ¡Maldito infeliz! – Se enfurece Takahashi intentando golpear de nuevo a James, pero ésta vez el hombre tuvo tiempo de detener su puño.

- Ya no más. Ni un golpe más, Takahashi. Se acabó. Si así lo deseas Rei se divorciará de mí. Pero perderán todo su patrimonio, no verán un solo centavo de la fortuna Hagen y claro está…tampoco de tus acciones…o….

- ¿o qué, infeliz?-Enfrenta el señor Hino.

- O podemos olvidar todo. Soy un hombre comprensivo, podría perdonar el engaño de Rei y podríamos seguir siendo la hermosa familia que siempre hemos sido. Claro está, cumpliendo ella sus obligaciones maritales conmigo.- Ríe a carcajadas el hotelero mientras Serena lo observa en silencio.

- ¡jamás! Mi hija jamás regresará contigo y yo me encargo de eso.

- Como quieras. tengo dinero, Takahashi. Puedo tomar a cualquier ramera de la calle y convertirla en la nueva señora Hagen. Eso no me será difícil.-Asegura James.

- Y ya veo que estás trabajando en ello -Dijo Takahashi observando de pies a cabeza a Serena- has conseguido a la más vulgar que has podido encontrar.

- ¡James! – gritó Serena ofendida- ¿no vas a defenderme?

- Solo sal de mi hotel, Takahashi. No me gusta tener cosas viejas en el. Lo devalúan.

- No te preocupes. Me voy. Pero te juro que has de pagarla…

- Jajaja.- río divertido el castaño- estoy temblando de miedo.

- Yuke…

- Si. Señor. Espero cumplas tu trabajo tal cual te lo pedí.

- Descuide señor… sus deseos son ordenes.

Takahashi Hino se retiró de la terraza del hotel Hagen. Molesto, dolido, ofendido. No podía creer que había depositado su confianza en el peor de los hombres y peor aun…lo había metido a su familia…

-000-

En el Centro Medico de Tokio. El afamado y reconocido Doctor Darien Spencer se encontraba en la sala de terapia intensiva ante la cama de un paciente, Pero dicho paciente no era cualquier enfermo, se trataba de un chico de brillante cabellera negra que se encontraba profundamente dormido, y claro está, conectado a una decena de aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales.

- Ánimo, campeón. Eres muy fuerte. Tienes el temple de tu madre, eres un guerrero. Tienes que luchar. – un par de lágrimas corrieron por los hermosos ojos color zafiro del hombre- por favor, hijo. Nos faltan muchas cosas por vivir.

- Darien. - Lo interrumpió una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

- Akito. ¿qué haces aquí?- Se sorprendió el pelinegro de ver a su amigo ahí.

- Los chicos del banco de sangre me pidieron que te buscara. – Explica el doctor su presencia.

- ¿ocurre algo?- Se intranquiliza el cardiólogo.

- Si. Te mandaron estos resultados de los candidatos a donantes que llevaste para reponer la sangre de Raymond. - Explicó el doctor entregando un sobre a su amigo.

- ¿hubo algún problema?

- Una de las muestras fue rechazada….

- ¿qué? ¿pero por qué?- Se sorprendió el alto doctor sacando los análisis del sobre y mirando sorprendido- no puede ser…

- Sabiendo la naturaleza de tu interés por Raymond. Creí que era importante para ti saberlo y claro está Conseguir más sangre.

- Si. No te preocupes. Conseguiré esas unidades. Pase lo que pase…

- Amigo. ¿estás bien?- Se preocupa el Doctor Akito.

- Si…no te preocupes…estoy bien.- Confirma el cardiólogo.

- De acuerdo. Si necesitas algo. cualquier cosa. Cuentas conmigo.

- Gracias.

-000-

En la sala de espera Danielle consentía a Andy que se quejaba amargamente sobre lo doloroso que había sido la extracción de su muestra de sangre, Motoki charlaba animado con una de las enfermeras que amablemente le daba de beber un jugo de naranja en la boca, Andrew había salido a conseguir café para todos mientras Rei charlaba con Lita en uno de los sillones.

- no puedo creer lo que me cuentas, Rei. es increíble.-Se sorprende la castaña.

- Lo sé. Parece más un capítulo de una telenovela. Pero eso es lo que pasó.- Explica la de ojos amatista.

- Espero que al menos tu padre desista de su loca idea de obligarte a seguir atada a James.

- No me importa. Diga lo que diga. Yo no regreso con James. No pondré en peligro a mi hija de nuevo.- Asegura la pelinegra.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. ya verás que todo estará bien. Saldremos de ésta. - Dijo la alta mujer de cabello castaño a su amiga de ojos violeta.

- Gracias. Sé que sí.

En ese instante se abrió el ascensor del hospital mostrando a Michiru colgada del brazo de Haruka y a Rini y Hotaru detrás de ellas, las cuatro caminaron hacia donde estaban sentadas las dos mujeres

- Haruka, Michiru, chicas…¿qué hacen aquí?- Se sorprende Rei.

- Lita nos marcó. Nos dijo que Raymond estaba internado y que seguramente necesitarías sangre y henos aquí- Explicó Michiru Sonriendo.

- Gracias. De verdad…-Le responde la preocupada madre del muchacho.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Lo hacemos de corazón.

- Por eso lo agradezco aún más.- Confirma Rei a las recién llegadas.

Darien entró a la sala de espera donde había cuatro personas más de las esperadas. La mujer de ojos violeta se puso de pie corriendo para encontrarse con el guapo doctor

- Darien, ¿cómo está Ray? ¿cuándo podré verlo?-Interroga preocupada la madre al cardiólogo.

- Está estable, linda. Aunque me gustaría que no lo vieras por ahora…podrías impresionarte.-Persuade el hombre de ojos zafiro.

- Es mi hijo. Nada me impresionaría. Debo ser fuerte.

- Lo sé- dijo Darien acariciando la mejilla de Rei- pero no es buen momento, preciosa. Te prometo que en la primer oportunidad será. ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero…

- Por favor. Confía en mí.

- Está bien.- Se resigna la madre no de muy buena gana.

Darien caminó hacia su joven hija que se veía notablemente incómoda por la mirada de Makoto y los gemelos Furuhata.

- Rini. Hija. ¿cómo estás?-Aborda el padre a la chica.

- Papá- abrazó rompiendo en llanto la Joven chica a su padre- me siento tan sola.

- No estás sola, princesa. Siempre me tendrás a mí. No importa lo que digan. Tú eres mi hija. y te amo.- Explica el cardiólogo acariciando la cabellera rosa de la chica.

- ¿de verdad, papá?- Solloza la muchacha.

- ¡claro que sí! Ayer quise ir a hablar contigo; Pero Michiru me dijo que estarías en su casa y que lo mejor era que te dejara descansar. Y hoy quise ir por la mañana a verte pero….

- Pero tuviste la emergencia de Ray. ¿verdad?-Deduce la muchacha de pupilas de rubí.

- Si, pequeña. Lo lamento pero…

- No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. – Aceptó la chica sonriendo a su padre.

- Hija. Necesito que hablemos de muchas cosas importantes. Pero…

- Pero ahora no es el momento. ¿verdad?

- No creo que lo sea, es mucho lo que necesitamos charlar.

- No te preocupes. Entiendo que Ray es un paciente que te importa mucho, Sobre todo por su madre- Dijo la chica sonriente- ¿verdad?

- Rini, acaso tu…- miró sorprendido Darien a su hija-¿tú sabías que…?

- ¿qué Rei es el amor de tu vida? Si. Al menos tenía grandes sospechas, papá. Siempre mencionabas su nombre entre sueños cuando te dormías en tu estudio y creo que no guardas por diecinueve años en tu cartera una foto de ustedes dos solo porque sí. ¿verdad?

- Hija. yo…

- Tienes razón. Será mejor hablar después. De todos modos. Yo voy a estar aquí hasta que Ray esté bien.- Comenta la muchacha.

- Gracias por entender, hija. – En ese momento también entraron a la sala de espera Mina y Amy acompañadas por los hermanos Kou, los cuatro caminaron hacia donde estaba Rei y la saludaron, el medico instintivamente se acercó hacia donde estaba la guapa mujer y se colocó atrás de ella sujetando sus hombros con ambas manos en señal de apoyo – Chicos. Buenas tardes.

- Darien. – contestó Amy- le preguntábamos a Rei que cómo estaba Raymond.

- Logré estabilizarlo, Amy. Pero sigue estando delicado. Le aplicamos tres unidades de sangre ya.- Explica el médico a su colega.

- Darien. ¿a qué hora van a extraernos sangre a los chicos y a mí?-Recuerda la pelinegra.

- Justo venía por Motoki y Andy. Para llevarlos a que les extraigan sangre.

- ¿y la mía? Tambien tomarán mi sangre ¿verdad? aun les falta una unidad de sangre.- Se molesta la madre del chico.

-Por qué no, Rei. conseguiremos otro donador.- Explica seco el doctor.

- Pero ya estoy aquí. Que tomen mi sangre y ya.- Se molesta la de ojos amatista encarando al hombre ante ella.

- Dije que no- contestó Serio Darien.

- No vamos a perder tiempo valioso por tu terquedad. Darien, no soy una muñeca de porcelana a la que tengas que cuidar. Soy fuerte y si tú no quieres que done mi sangre para Ray. Yo iré al banco de Sangre para que la extraigan.-Amenaza la mujer de ojos amatista.

- Si dije que no tomaremos tu sangre es porque no lo haremos- contestó en tono imponente el alto doctor a Rei que lo observó sorprendida ya que jamás le había hablado en ese tono tan autoritario- y si lo deseas puedes ir al banco de sangre. Pero ya tienen órdenes expresas mías de no tomar tu sangre y ¡no lo harán!

- ¡Eres un terco! Si por tu culpa Raymond tiene algún problema ¡te juro que…!

- Rei. Darien. no discutan. – Pidió Hotaru i- yo puedo donar la unidad que les falta. Y todos aquí con gusto donaremos. ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí.

- Por supuesto

- ¿lo ves?- Dijo Darien suavizando su tono de voz- no será necesario que dones.

- Vaya, vaya- intervino una voz chillona- tenemos reunión familiar.

- Mamá. ¿qué haces aquí?- Interroga la chica de cabello rosa.

- Supuse que estarías aquí, Hijita.

- Serena. Por favor, retírate. Nadie está de humor para tu ponzoña.- Pide el cardiólogo.

- ¿mi ponzoña?- Finge sorpresa la rubia- Vaya que eres de doble moral, Darien. Por un lado, dices que YO soy ponzoñosa, venenosa. Y por otra estás aquí junto con tu amante ante todos nuestros amigos. ¿Quién es peor?

- ¡cállate!- Exige el de ojos azules.

- ¿por qué me voy a callar? Si no miento. ¿o vas a negar que Rei es tu amante?-Encara la rubia con voz escandalosa ganándose la mirada de todos en la sala.

- ¿y tu vas a negar que tienes un romance con el esposo de Rei? - interrumpió la seria Amy ante los reclamos de Serena.

- ¡eso no es verdad Amy! ¡eres una mentirosa!- Chilla la mujer de coletas.

- Amy dice la verdad. Yo te vi con James en casa. – agregó Rini. ¡lo sabes!

- ¿y yo soy peor que estos dos? ¿acaso ya te dijo tu papito del alma que tienes dos medios hermanos, "hijita"?- Se burla la mujer rubia de ojos azules.

- ¿qué?- Palidece la de cabello rosa.

- Si. Raymond y Danielle son los hijos bastardos de tu papito. El que tanto confía en ti. ¿No te lo había dicho?- dijo Serena triunfalmente a su hija que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas- reevalúa tus conceptos de lealtad, Rini. No le entregues tu lealtad a una persona que no lo merece.

- ¡Cállate Serena! -Le gritó Darien a la rubia mujer abrazando a su hija que lloraba desconsoladamente- ¿qué no ves que lastimas a Rini?

- No me importa. prefiero que te conozca cómo eres. ¡un maldito infeliz!- Grita la aun señora Spencer.

- ¿qué no ves que estás destrozando el corazón de tu hija?- Reclamó Rei a Serena - ¿acaso no te importa?

- No me importa si con ello te desenmascaro ante todos. ¡Maldita zorra!.

- ¡cállate!- Exigió Darien- No te permito que le hables así.

- ¿lo ves Rini? ¡no te miento!

- Mamá. Vete. Por favor. Estás de más aquí.

- Como quieran. Por cierto, Rei.- Llamó Serena a la mujer de pelo negro antes de tomar el ascensor- puedes quedarte con el pobre diablo de mi marido. Yo me quedaré con tu adinerado esposo y por ende, con todo su dinero.

- Que te aproveche, Serena…

- Y Darien, Espero que tengas dinero suficiente para saldar las cuentas médicas de tu bastardo. Por que Rei ya no contará con el apoyo de su adorado esposo. y yo me voy a NUESTRO hotel en la playa. ¡quédense con su miseria!

- Solo lárgate, Por favor. – Bufa el doctor con los ojos inyectados de sangre a la mujer que se alejó burlándose a carcajadas de todos

- Rini. Hija. ¿estás bien?- Pregunta el pelinegro al ver que su hija estaba paralizada con la noticia.

- Necesito tomar aire – Murmuró Rini tras salir corriendo por las escaleras.

- ¡Hija!

- Doctor Spencer – lo llamó una enfermera que llegó corriendo- El paciente Hagen entró en paro. Lo necesitamos.

- Ve papá- Pidió Danielle- Yo iré a hablar con Rini.

- ¿de verdad?

- Si. Ve. yo iré con mi hermana.- contestó Sonriente Danielle.

- Gracias, Princesa

Fue lo último que dijo el médico antes de salir corriendo hacia la sala de terapia intensiva. Danielle por su parte se fue escaleras abajo para alcanzar a Rini, la encontró llorando en una banca a las afueras del hospital.

- Rini…

- ¿qué haces aquí?- Reclamó La chica de los ojos color rubí entre lágrimas- ¿vienes a burlarte también?

- No…claro que no. ¿puedo sentarme?- La pelirosa no contestó- bueno. Tomaré eso como un "si"

- ¿qué quieres Danielle?- Cuestiona con desconfianza la muchacha de ojos rubí.

- Presentarme. Creo que tú y yo empezamos con el pie izquierdo – contestó Sonriente Dany a la chica de cabello rosa que la miraba sorprendida- Soy Danielle. Tú hermana.

- ¿te burlas de mí?- bufa la chica Spencer.

- No. Claro que no. – Asegura la muchacha de ojos azules.

- ¿desde cuándo sabes que…que mi papá…que Darien es tu papá?- Interroga la pelirosa.

- También es tu papá. Y me enteré hace unas horas. Aunque tuve mis sospechas desde que lo conocí. – Cuenta la pelinegra.

- ¿Tu mamá te lo dijo?

- No, para nada. Mamá jamás quiso decirnos quien era nuestro padre. Papá se las ingenió para conseguir una muestra de ADN de Raymond y la mandó comparar con una muestra suya. Yo me di cuenta porque robé los análisis de su saco mientras me defendía de James anoche. – Explica Danielle a la chica a su lado con lujo de detalle.

- Debió de darte mucho gusto saber lo que me pasó anoche. ¿verdad? saber que no eres mi hermana.- Lanza con amargura la dolida chica.

- ¡claro que no! Debió ser terrible para ti enterarte de esa forma tan fea que tu padre no era tu padre. Y no es verdad, aunque no te guste. Eres mi hermana.-Afirma la pelinegra.

- ¿cómo?- Voltea sorprendida Rini a ver a la chica a su lado.

- Si. Para ti Darien seguirá siendo tu padre. ¿no es así?

- Si…

- Pues ahí está. El es tu papá y también es el mío. Creo que aunque no te guste la idea. Acabas de heredar dos hermanos. Y no tienes opción. - Explica Danielle casi en un ultimátum.

- ¿por qué eres amable conmigo? Desde que nos conocimos he sido mala contigo. Robé tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Te he metido en problemas. Te han castigado por mi causa, he lastimado a Ray, a Makoto. A todos…

- Bueno. Lo reconozco. Eres una patada en el trasero. – Apoya Danielle con su encanto peculiar atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de Rini- pero creo que yo ayudé un poco para que esa enemistad entre nosotras creciera. Y no se tu, Pero yo no quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida peleando con mi hermana, es muy cansado Rini. ¿no lo crees?- Explica la muchacha de ojos de cielo.

- Si. Tienes razón. El odio es agotador.- Apoya la chica de coletas.

- Deberíamos gastar nuestro tiempo en algo más productivo. Como conocernos, ir de compras…no sé; Cosas de hermanas. ¿tú qué opinas?- Ofrece Danielle.

- Suena bien…acepto

Comentó Rini dando su mano a Danielle en señal de acuerdo. La chica de melena negra sonrió y abrazó a su nueva hermana efusivamente. La chica de cabello Rosa se quedó Paralizada de la sorpresa de sentir un abrazo. Salvo su padre nadie más solía abrazarla, para su sorpresa se sentía extrañamente bien, tal vez eso se sentía estar en familia…

-000-

En el interior de un auto deportivo viajaban dos adultos, uno de ellos de cabello castaño y unos ojos negros que podrían asustar a cualquiera y en el asiento de copiloto una mujer rubia de largas coletas. La carretera estaba completamente sola. Parecía que solo ellos habían decidido manejar hacia la playa ese día.

- No puedo creer que mi propia hija me diera la espalda. Es una malagradecida- Escupe molesta la mujer de coletas.

- Calma. Ya verás que terminará por ponerse de tu lado en cuanto vea todos los beneficios económicos que adquirirá. Dejará de odiarte cuando estrene su nuevo auto.- Ofrece el castaño en un tono malicioso.

- ¿de verdad lo crees?- Duda la rubia.

- ¡Claro! Es una chica. Entenderá que es lo que más le conviene y créeme que le conviene más vivir con nosotros en la mansión Hagen que con tu futuro exmarido en un departamento.- Plantea el de ojos de noche.

- Tienes razón. Eres tan listo

Alabó Serena besando el cuello del hombre a su lado, la piel de James se erizó al contacto de sus labios. Serena sonrió maliciosamente y deslizó sus manos a la bragueta del pantalón de James.

- ¿qué haces? -preguntó el hombre de cabellera café a su acompañante- ésta es una zona de curvas, debo de concentrarme.

- Solo relájate…- murmura la rubia de ojos azules.

- Mmhhmm me encanta, sigue así nena- dijo James casi en señal de susurro a la mujer que ahora había deslizado su cabeza entre las piernas del conductor- ¡ por dios!.

- ¿te agrada?- Interrogó Serena con tono lascivo.

- ¡demonios!

- ¿qué ocurre?- Se extraña Serena de escuchar manejar a su amante.

- Los frenos del auto no me responden. – Explica nervioso el hotelero.

- ¿qué? – Se sorprende Serena asustada levantando su cabeza- estas bromeando.

- No…

- Por dios James. ¡Detén el auto!- Grita aterrada la rubia.

- ¡No puedo, el auto no me responde!- Explica en el mismo tono el casi siempre seco hotelero.

- ¿qué demonios no llevaste el auto a revisar antes de salir?- Reclama la mujer.

- ¡cállate, estúpida!

- ¡tú eres el estúpido!

De repente un auto negro que venía dirección opuesta empezó a invadir el carril de James, este para evitar impactarse con el auto viró a la derecha para no impactarse de frente, lo que le provocó salir de la carretera y rodar por un barranco. El auto negro se detuvo en el mirador más cercano. De éste bajó un hombre vestido con un traje sastre negro y sacó su teléfono celular para hacer una llamada.

- Señor…Misión cumplida….

**continuará...**

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**Chicas. Les dejo mi capítulo 24 de "Secretos del pasado" Amenacé con una tormenta y apenas ha inicadio. wajajjajaja.**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿guta o no guta?**

**Pues ahora voy de carrera. Solo me queda agradecer a mi público inteligente y conocedor por leer mi historia y dejar sus Reviews. Me juyo al cine pero no podía irme sin dejar capítulo para la paz mental de Aiko y su gritona madre :p Que me explotan y las denuncio públicamente!**

**¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!**


	25. Un Rayo de esperanza

**Secretos del pasado**

**CAPITULO 25**

**"Un Rayo de esperanza"**

En el centro médico de Tokio, esperaban en silencio un conjunto de personas; Una de ellas, una mujer de hermosos ojos violeta mordía sus uñas, señal que delataba su nerviosismo.

- amiga. – La llamó la castaña tomando su mano- Tranquila. Ray se pondrá bien.

- Es que tengo mucho miedo. El tiempo sigue pasando y Darien no regresa.-Cuenta la pelinegra.

- Calma, cuñada- intervino Andrew – sabes que Darien adora a los chicos. Él dará lo mejor de sí para tratar a Ray. Mejor tómate tu café, Te tranquilizará.

- gracias chicos.

En ese momento entró Takahashi Hino a la sala de espera seguido por uno de sus guardaespaldas, caminó hasta donde estaba su hija.

- papá. ¿qué haces aquí?.

- Hija, por favor. No me corras. –Pide el anciano.

- Papá, Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Vete.- Exige la hija.

- Rei. Raymond es mi nieto. Estoy preocupado por él. Aunque no lo creas. Ustedes me importan y mucho. Son mi familia y los amo.- Explica el hombre mayor.

- Papá. "Tu amor" nos ha lastimado demasiado.-Dice resentida la delgada pelinegra.

- Lo sé, hija. y créeme. Que si pudiera regresar el tiempo, hay muchas cosas que no hubiera hecho. Créeme que lo cambiaría todo.-Se duele él.

- El hubiera no existe. - Responde la mujer en tono serio.

- Hija, por favor. Perdóname. ¿qué tengo que hacer para mostrarte mi arrepentimiento?

- ¿Takahashi Hino pidiendo perdón?- Rió Rei amargamente.

- Si.-Confirma el hombre de cabellera plateada arrodillándose ante su hija- Takahashi Hino pidiendo perdón, y de rodillas.

- ¡abuelo! – Llamó Danielle que Recién llegaba con Rini- ¿qué haces?

- Hija, he venido a pedirles perdón. Si no fuera por mi culpa. Tu madre y tu no hubieran vivido ese infierno al lado de James.- Se culpa el imponente hombre dejando correr un par de gotas de lluvia por sus ojos- sé que no merezco su amor. Pero perdónenme…por favor.

- Abuelo- Llama Danielle abrazando al anciano- por favor, Levántate. No me gusta verte así. No soporto verte llorar.

- Danielle tiene razón. Por favor, levántate. Yo no puedo decir que te perdono. Pero puedes quedarte. Ahora no es momento de discutir. Ray necesita a su familia junta.-Responde con voz seca la delgada mujer de ojos amatista.

- Gracias, hija- Dijo el hombre de cabellera blanca abrazando a su hija emocionado- con eso me basta.

- Ven abuelo. Te presentaré a mi novio. Ven a sentarte con nosotros.- Invita la muchacha de ojos celeste.

- Gracias, princesa.- Agradece el anciano alejándose con su nieta.

- Señora Hagen- Llamó a Rei una voz masculina a sus espaldas- buenas tardes.

- Steve. Hola…

- Motoki me contó lo que está pasando con Ray. Lo siento mucho, pero vine para apoyarles en lo que necesiten.- Ofrece el muchacho moreno de pelo color azabache.

- Muchas gracias, Steve – Respondió Rei abrazándolo , éste hizo una reverencia y caminó hacia donde estaba sentada Makoto y sus hermanos, en el sillón de al lado se encontraban Danielle y Rini que platicaban emocionadas con Hotaru.

- Mako…Hola…-Saludó el moreno.

- Steve.- Dijo la chica sorprendida- ¿cómo…cómo supiste qué…?

- ¿qué estábamos aquí?- completó Motoki- Yo le llamé, hermanita.

- Gracias por venir a apoyarnos.

- Makoto… ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?-Pide el futbolista.

- Bueno es que… Danielle me necesita aquí- Explicó la chica ojiverde nerviosamente- no puedo irme.

- Mako. –Llamó la chica de ojos azules- está bien. Ve con Steve. Nosotros estaremos bien.

- Pero, Danielle. ¿y si tu papá viene a dar noticias de Ray?-Argumenta la alta.

- Si eso pasa yo te marco a tu celular.- Ofrece la pelinegra- Anda…Steve…

- ¿sí?

- Mako no ha comido nada en todo el día. ¿podrías llevarla a comer algo a la cafetería?- Pide la chica Hagen al futbolista.

- Claro que sí. ¿vamos. Mako?

- Está bien…vamos- Aceptó la chica no muy convencida.

En la sala de espera. Rei se había puesto de pie para comenzar a dar vueltas con impaciencia. Algo en su interior la hacía sentirse intranquila, Desesperada. Lita se levantó para tranquilizar a su amiga; Pero no lo consiguió y optó por guardar silencio y permanecer de pie cerca de ella.  
>Del área de internos salió un alto hombre arrancándose la cofia en un movimiento desesperado, caminó hacia donde estaba congelada la pequeña mujer de hermosos ojos violeta, él sentía que sus pies eran de plomo, jamás imaginó que llegaría el día en el que no quisiera ver a los ojos a su mujer.<p>

- Darien… ¿cómo está?-Interroga Rei con seria preocupación.

- Pues…es que…-Titubea él.

La preocupada madre no pudo evitar sentir erizar su piel con el titubeo de su amado.

- ¡Dime qué ocurre!-Exigió.

- Rei…Su corazón se muere…-Terminó por confesar Darien sacando sus palabras a tirabuzón- si… si no conseguimos un corazón en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas él…él…

- ¡No!- Gritó la bella mujer sintiendo como las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos- no lo digas por favor.- Pidió ella rompiendo en llanto mientras él la abrazaba intentando consolarla fallidamente- tú no me lo digas…

- Mi amor….no llores por favor.-Pide el alto cardiólogo evidentemente afectado.

- Es que no puede ser…no puede ser…él estaba bien…¡ayer él estaba bien!.

- Mi vida…por favor, trata de calmarte- Pidió el guapo doctor intentando tranquilizar a su amada- no te hace bien ponerte así.

- ¡Tú me prometiste que cuidarías de él!- Reclamó ella soltándose del abrazo de Darien y golpeando su pecho con ambos puños hasta agotarse- ¡Lo prometiste!

- ¡Rei!- Llamó Lita dando un par de pasos hasta su amiga para apartarla a la fuerza de Darien- tranquila. Darien tiene razón, No ganas nada poniéndote así. No te hace bien.

La alta señora Furuhata abrazó a su eterna confidente intentando consolarla, sabía que era algo más que imposible dada la situación.

- Es que se puede morir, Lita. Si no conseguimos un corazón, Raymond…

La desconsolada madre no pudo terminar su frase y rompió de nueva cuenta en llanto. Los que esperaban por noticias de la salud del joven sintieron algo quebrarse en su interior al ver a aquella mujer que durante años fue una roca se quebrara de esa forma.

- El corazón llegará, hija.- Intervino Takahashi Hino acercándose a donde estaban los padres de Ray, y Lita- Ya verás…

- Tenemos quince años esperando un corazón- Recordó Rei desesperada- ¿qué te hace pensar que llegará en las próximas cuarenta y ocho Horas?

- Ten fé. Ya verás que llegará.-Asegura el anciano de una forma que hace estremecerse a los que lo escuchan.

- Darien, quiero ver a Ray.-Pide casi como una orden la madre del joven.

- Rei. Es terapia intensiva. No creo que…

- ¡te dije que quiero verlo! No sé qué vas a hacer. Pero YO TENGO QUE VER A MI HIJO.

- Está bien.- Aceptó con resignación el cardiólogo- ¿ya comiste?

- ¿cómo esperas que coma cuando mi hijo está debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte?-Se ofende la pelinegra.

- Bien. Te necesito fuerte, entera para poder sobrevivir las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas amor, Necesito que comas.-Explica Darien.

- No tengo hambre- Contestó Rei molesta cruzándose de brazos.

- Éste es el trato, Rei. Danielle y tú van a la cafetería a comer algo y yo consigo que las dejen entrar a ver a Ray. Tal vez sean solo unos instantes. Pero conseguiré que te dejen entrar.-Promete él.

- Es que no tengo hambre.-Argumenta la pelinegra.

- Hija. Darien tiene razón, Anda, Vamos a que coman algo. Ya está por anochecer y no te he visto probar bocado.- Interviene el señor Hino.

- Es que…

- Tu papá y Darien tienen razón. – comentó Lita- anda, vamos.

- Está bien, Vamos. Pero será algo ligero y regresando quiero que me lleves a ver a Ray.

- Te lo prometo, amor.- Acepta el cardiólogo.

Rei caminó un par de pasos acompañada de Lita; su padre fue por Danielle. La pequeña mujer se detuvo en seco y volteó a ver al guapo doctor y lo nombró:

- Darien…

- ¿sí?

- Cuida de nuestro hijo.

- Te prometo que lo haré…

-000-

En el comedor del centro médico de Tokio se encontraba una joven chica de cabellera castaña acompañada de un gallardo chico de piel bronceada, ella tomaba una taza de café y observaba el fondo de ésta como queriendo leer su interior.

- ¿por qué estas tan callada, Mako?-Interroga Steve.

- Estoy preocupada, por Ray.-Responde la muchacha sin levantar la vista.

- ¿te duele mucho verlo así?

- Si. Demasiado. -Acepta ella.

- Pude darme cuenta anoche que Ray es alguien muy importante en tu vida.-Saca a flote el futbolista.

- Steve yo…

- Mako. Sé que no es el mejor momento; Pero creo que debo decírtelo.-Se arma de valor el moreno.

- ¿decirme qué?-Se extraña la chica.

- Mako…en el tiempo que llevo de conocerte me he dado cuenta que eres una chica maravillosa. Única. -Alaba él.

- Steve…

- He podido ver que no solo eres Bella por fuera, me he dado cuenta de que eres divina por dentro. no es fácil dejar pasar eso por alto.

Makoto se ruborizó ante el comentario del guapo chico guardando silencio.

- Mako. Yo me he enamorado de ti…-Termina por confesar él.

- Steve…es que yo…-Se apena ella.

- No. No digas nada. Yo sé que no es un buen momento. Pero tenía que decírtelo. Porque esto es algo que me estaba quemando el pecho. Puedo ver que tengo una competencia muy fuerte con Raymond. también puedo ver que tienes sentimientos por él, aunque he visto que yo no te soy indiferente. ¿verdad?-Cuenta Steve directo.

- Es que yo…

- No…no digas nada. Yo quiero que seas mi novia, Mako; nada me haría más feliz en esta vida que eso. piénsalo, Tómate tu tiempo y yo respetaré tu decisión.-Ofrece él.

- Gracias, Steve.

- Mira, ahí viene Danielle. ¿por qué no vas con ella?-Pide el muchacho.

- ¿y tú?

- Mi teléfono se ha descargado, iré a hacer una llamada a casa. Te veré en un par de minutos. ¿te parece?-Sonríe de forma forzada el chico de ojos negros.

- Si.- Dijo Makoto levantándose y caminando hacia donde estaba su amiga, pero se arrepintió y dio media vuelta para correr al lado del alto chico- Steve.

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias por todo.- comentó Makoto abrazando al musculoso chico.

-000-

En el ala de terapia intensiva se encontraba un joven paciente de piel pálida con los ojos cerrados Conectado a una decena de aparatos que le permitían a su corazón seguir latiendo. Un hombre vestido con bata blanca y cubre bocas llegó hasta su cama.

- hijo…por favor, sigue luchando. No te rindas. Sé que debes estarme escuchando. Te juro por mi vida que haré todo para no dejarte ir…

- Doctor Spencer.- dijo una joven enfermera- disculpe que lo interrumpa. Pero tenemos un caso que acabamos de migrar a terapia intensiva y…

- Kazumi, Por favor. Les dije que hoy no atenderé a ningún otro paciente.- Regaña el cardiólogo.

- Doctor…justo por eso necesita venir conmigo, Por favor. Está solo a un par de habitaciones- Insiste la enfermera.

- Está bien. Pero solo un par de minutos.-Refunfuña él de mala gana.

El preocupado doctor siguió a la enfermera de verde cabellera. No le agradaba en lo absoluto separarse de su hijo Pero sabía que no podía negarse a atender a otro paciente Por más que deseara no hacerlo.

Llegaron, como Kazumi lo había dicho a un par de cuartos de donde estaba Raymond. un paciente que estaba entubado dormía sobre la cama. La enfermera le brindó al doctor el expediente de éste.

- tiene muerte cerebral, Doctor…creí que le interesaría.-Cuenta la enfermera.

- No puede ser…¿cuándo llegó?-Se sorprende el médico.

- Hace un par de minutos. Los paramédicos lo recogieron a él y a una mujer a un par de kilómetros de aquí. Desgraciadamente un accidente automovilístico.-Cuenta la indiscreta enfermera.

- ¿y la mujer?-Se interesa él.

- Murió inmediatamente. A él lo encontraron con signos vitales, por eso lo trajeron aquí. Pero no pudieron hacerlo recuperar la conciencia.

- Por los estudios realizados sería imposible que eso pasara- Responde el pelinegro mientras revisa el expediente.

- Hemos llamado a su casa, Pero nadie contesta. El hombre es donador de órganos. Es compatible con su paciente. Si la familia acepta…

- Él podría ser el milagro que estamos esperando, Kazumi. Te encargo mucho a Ray. Tengo que ir a un lugar.

- Pero doctor, Usted dijo...-Se sorprende la enfermera.

- No importa. Por favor. Cuida de él y avísame cualquier cambio. ¿quieres?- Pide el pelinegro.

- Claro que si…Doctor- Llamó Kazumi al hombre.

- Dime- Se detiene el médico en la puerta.

- ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-Cuestiona dudosa la joven enfermera.

- Si. Dime.

- ¿irá a buscar a los familiares de éste hombre?

- Antes tengo que ir a otro lugar…

-000-

En la morgue del centro médico de Tokio un hombre entra silenciosamente. Recorre un par de planchas leyendo cada una de las tarjetas de identificación en los dedos pulgares de los pies de los cadáveres. Se detuvo en un cadáver.  
>Caminó hacia la cabeza del cuerpo descubriendo su rostro. Si, definitivamente era ella. Su cuerpo inerte yacía pálido y amoratado sobre la fría plancha. Las suturas en su pecho mostraban que la autopsia ya había sido practicada en ella. Le fue difícil reconocerla, si no fuera por sus rubias coletas y la etiqueta en su dedo no hubiera podido distinguirla. Su rostro estaba totalmente destrozado.<p>

- Serena…Lamento que las cosas pasaran así. Jamás hubiera querido verte así. Aquí…-Se duele él.

- Doctor Spencer. -lo llamó un hombre de cabellera plateada- ¿la conocía?

- Creo que nunca la conocí realmente- comenta el hombre con el mechón plateado antes de salir del lugar.

-000-

En el comedor del centro médico de Tokio. Un conjunto de personas se encontraban discutiendo en una mesa de la esquina.

- Hija, no has terminado de comer.-Regaña el mayor del grupo.

- No tengo hambre, papá.

- ¡pero si solo pediste una ensalada! La noche ya ha caído y apenas la has probado- Evidencia el político.- No has probado nada más en todo el día.

- Mamá. El abuelo tiene razón. La comida no es tan mala. Mi hamburguesa estaba muy rica. Anda…termina de comer, Por favor.-Interviene la muchacha de cabello negro y ojos azules.

- Tu padre y Dany tienen razón, amiga. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí y tú debes de tener fuerzas…

- Por favor, No me insistan. La verdad es que no tengo nada de hambre…- Rei pudo observar cómo un hombre con un atractivo mechón de canas entraba al comedor. Ella inmediatamente se puso de pie y corrió para encontrarse con él- Darien. ¿cómo está Ray?

- Él está estable, amor…¿comiste ya?- Interroga el guapo hombre levantando la barbilla de Rei para mirar sus ojos violeta.

- Solo un poco, Darien. Es que no tengo hambre.-Se confiesa ella.

- Mi cielo…Tienes que comer. Hicimos un trato…-Regaña en tono cariñoso el pelinegro.

- No me presiones, por favor- Dijo ella desviando su mirada- en verdad no puedo comer más. Estoy muy preocupada por nuestro hijo.

- Mi vida- Llamó Darien enternecido abrazando a la pequeña mujer- está bien…te entiendo…no te presionaré. Pero más tarde debes de volver a comer algo. ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero…

- ¿de acuerdo?- Insistió Darien elevando la barbilla de Rei de nueva cuenta.

- Si… de acuerdo.-Aceptó ella.

- Mi amor. Necesito que vengas conmigo- Pidió Darien tomando la mano de la guapa mujer dirigiéndola hacia fuera.

- Espera. Llamaré a Danielle para que venga con nosotros. muere por ver a Ray.-Se alegra la madre de la joven.

- ¡No!-La detiene el cardiólogo.

- ¿pero, por qué? Dijiste que nos llevarías a ambos con Ray.-Se extraña la pelinegra.

- Necesito que me acompañes primero a un lugar; Ven, Vamos.-Pide el doctor.

- ¿pero a dónde?-Se inquieta la mujer de ojos amatista.

- Solo sígueme amor.

-000-

En la sala de terapia intensiva del centro médico de Tokio, un alto hombre conducía a una mujer ataviada en un traje quirúrgico, cofia y cubre bocas tomándola de la mano.

- Darien. Si no vamos a ver a Ray. ¿qué hacemos en terapia intensiva?- Se extraña la de ojos amatista.

- Aguarda un poco, amor. Es importante.-Asegura él.

- ¿qué ocurre? ¿qué quieres mostrarme?-Se inquieta Rei.

- Esto- Dijo Darien abriendo la puerta de uno de los cuartos- es lo que necesito que veas.

- ¡por dios!- Soltó Rei entrando a la habitación y parándose al lado de un hombre de cabellera café sumamente golpeado- Darien. ¿él es?…

- Si. Es James…James Hagen.- Confirma el médico.

- ¿pero cómo?-Sigue el shock la mujer.

- Llegó hace un par de horas aquí. Sufrió un accidente.-Cuenta él.

- Darien. No entiendo por qué me traes aquí. La verdad es que…Ahora solo me importa Ray…No quiero esta aquí. Vámonos...-Pidió Rei sujetando la mano de Darien y mirándolo tristemente- por favor

- Amor…James tiene muerte cerebral.-Explica el hombre de pupilas azules.

- ¿qué?

- Él está muerto…técnicamente muerto. -Cuenta Darien a su pareja que sigue impresionada por la noticia.

- Darien. ¿por qué me dices eso? lamento escucharlo. Pero el hombre que está aquí nos ha hecho mucho daño. No quiero preocuparme por él…al menos no ahora…Te repito, Ray es lo único que me importa.-Insiste la de pupilas amatista.

- Pero mi amor…no entiendes lo que quiero decirte. James es el donante que necesitamos para salvar a nuestro hijo.

- ¿qué dices?- Se paraliza ella.

- Revisé su expediente. James tiene el mismo tipo de sangre que nuestro hijo, estaba sano, y su corazón está en perfecto estado.-Cuenta él a su pareja.

- Pero, Darien. James aun respira.- Alega ella.

- Mi vida. Clínicamente James no tiene oportunidad de despertar. Está muerto. Es un vegetal. Revisé sus papeles. El es donador de órganos.

- No. Eso no es verdad. James siempre estuvo en contra de eso. -Recuerda la pelinegra.

- No hay duda mi cielo. Antes de ir a buscarte me cercioré de ello. Solo necesitaría tu firma para poder…proceder.-Pide él.

- ¿mi firma?-Repite incrédula la de ojos amatista.

- Si. Tu firma…legalmente tu eres aun la esposa de James y la única que puede decidir.

- La única que puede decidir…¿qué?

- Amor. Con una firma tuya podremos tomar el corazón de James para Raymond, para nuestro hijo.-Explica el médico a la mujer boquiabierta ante él.

- Pero…¿por qué yo? James y yo jamás fuimos un matrimonio. Tú lo sabes…-Le recuerda ella.

- Si. Yo lo sé mi vida. Legalmente tu eres su esposa y la que puede tomar esa decisión. Nadie más.

- Darien. tu sabes que la relación entre él y yo jamás fue muy cordial. Pero…si firmo siento que lo estoy asesinando…-Explica la señora Hagen.

- Mi vida- Dijo Darien abrazando a la pequeña mujer contra su pecho- tú no lo estas asesinando. De igual forma. James morirá. Su cuerpo se debilitará y morirá, solo que la diferencia es que si firmas ahora podremos salvar a nuestro hijo y si no lo haces el corazón de James morirá en vano y lo más posible es que nuestro hijo….

- ¡No! no lo digas por favor. Está bien…vamos a hacer los trámites necesarios.-Acepta ella.

- Ven conmigo. -Ofrece él tomando la mano de su amada para dirigirla a la puerta.

- Darien. me gustaría despedirme de él.-Pide ella.

- Lo sé mi amor…pero cada segundo cuenta para nuestro hijo. Él ya no puede escucharte. Ven conmigo, Por favor.- Insiste el hombre de pupilas de cielo.

- Está bien- Aceptó Rei dando su mano a Darien, él la guió por la puerta, pero ella se detuvo en el marco.- Adiós James…

-000-

En la sala de espera del centro médico de Tokio un conjunto de personas aguardaban nerviosos por recibir noticias. Takahashi Hino permanecía de pie junto a una gran ventana, afuera había caído ya la noche y había empezado a llover, el hombre observó como uno de sus guardaespaldas salía del ascensor y se acercaba a él.

- Yuke. - Murmuró el anciano.

- Señor…- Saludó el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

- Gracias.

- No tiene por qué, mi señor. Usted sabe que sus deseos son órdenes.-Responde con seriedad el hombre de traje negro.

- ¿Hiciste todo tal cual te lo pedí?- Inquiere el señor Hino.

- Sí señor. Cuidé cada detalle.-Confirma el sirviente.

Takahashi vio como su hija regresaba a la sala de espera acompañada de Darien, ella se veía notablemente afectada, traía los ojos rojos; señal inequívoca de que estuvo llorando. El doctor por su parte la sujetaba de la cintura en forma tierna y protectora, el hombre no pudo evitar adelantarse a ellos.

- Hija. ¿qué ocurre?-Interroga con sincera preocupación el anciano.

- Papá…yo…-Rei no puede terminar su explicación ya que las palabras se atoran en su garganta.

- James murió, Señor Hino…-Explica Darien al hombre ante él.

- ¿pero cómo? ¿cuándo?-Se sorprende el señor Hino.

- Tuvo un accidente, su auto se volcó en la carretera. - Cuenta el pelinegro a su suegro.

- Mamá. –llegó Danielle a unirse a su familia- ¿qué pasa? ¿le ocurre algo a mi hermano?

- No preciosa. Ray está estable. - Contestó Rei mirando melancólicamente a su hija.

- Papá. Le dijiste a mamá que si comíamos algo nos dejarías entrar a verlo. Ya comimos….-Recuerda la muchacha a su padre.

- Tienes razón, preciosa. – Confirmó Darien sonriendo a su hija- será mejor que le desees suerte antes de su cirugía.

- ¿su cirugía? eso quiere decir que…-Sonríe la muchacha de ojos del mismo color que los de su padre.

- Que encontramos un corazón para tu hermano, Pequeña. -Le dice el doctor a la chica.

- ¿de verdad?- Preguntó la chica abrazando efusivamente a su padre- ¡eso es fantástico! ¡tía, Makoto! ¡papá operará a Ray! ¡encontró un donante! ¡Ray se salvará!- Grita la chica a viva voz.

- ¿de verdad? - Preguntó Lita corriendo emocionada.

- Eso es increíble. –comentó Mina uniéndose- un verdadero milagro.

- Estadísticamente era muy poco probable que eso ocurriera. Me alegra que así sea - Agrega la doctora Amy con seriedad pero de igual manera muy contenta.

- Darien, Rei. ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?- Preguntó Andrew evidentemente emocionado.

- Necesitaremos más sangre, Amigos.- Confirma el doctor a sus amistades- El banco ya tiene una unidad mía reservada en caso de que se necesitara de urgencia. Pero hará falta más sangre O negativo. Además de la que ya se había conseguido.

- Cuente con mi sangre, Doctor Spencer- Dijo Steve seriamente- ese es mi tipo y con gusto se la daré a Ray.

- Steve- Llamó Makoto- gracias.

- Darien. yo no soy ese tipo de sangre, pero con gusto donaré- Ofreció Hotaru- si sirve de algo.

- Gracias Hotaru. Claro que sí. Te agradezco.-Contesta sincero el médico.

- Taiki y yo con gusto donaremos sangre también – Ofreció Amy- hablaré con el banco para que hagan el intercambio con el hospital más cercano.

- Gracias, Amy.

- Cuenten con mi sangre y la de Seiya. ¿verdad amor?- Se une Mina.

- Claro que sí. Toda la necesaria.-Apoya el hombre de larga cabellera negra.

- Yo también quiero donar, Papá - Comenta Rini tímidamente ganándose la sonrisa del cardiólogo.

- Y aprovechamos y que tomen mi muestra.- Se une la madre del muchacho enfermo.

- No. de eso ya hablamos- Le responde el pelinegro con prontitud a la de ojos amatista.

- Darien. ¿sigues con esa terquedad? ¡también es mi hijo!- Se desespera la de cabello negro.

- ¿también?- Repite Seiya Sorprendido- o sea…¿cómo que también? ¿qué quieres decir con también? Digo. Sabemos que es tuyo, Rei. Pero ¿de quién más entonces?

- Mío – Explicó Darien sonriente colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Danielle- Raymond y Danielle son hijos nuestros.

- No lo puedo creer.-Se sorprende Seiya Kou.

- Yo sí. Ya lo sospechaba- Dice Mina- Los hermosos ojos de Dany son iguales a los de su padre. Y Ray es igualito a ti, Darien. Ni como negarlos.

- Jamás hubiera sido esa mi intención. Me hace muy feliz saber que tengo dos hijos más. -Comenta Darien abrazando también a Rini.

- Felicidades entonces- Dice Amy sonrientemente- pero creo que podemos charlar de todo esto después. Darien, ¿te parece si yo guío a todos al banco de sangre? Imagino que tu tendrás que preparar a Ray para su cirugía.

- Gracias Amy. Si tienes razón, debo apresurarme- confirma el doctor Spencer.

Tras decir esas palabras todos salieron de la sala de espera camino hacia el banco de Sangre dejando a Darien solo con Rei y Danielle.

- Ahh no papá. – Se queja Danielle cruzándose de brazos- prometiste que nos llevarías a ver a Ray. Yo quiero ir a desearle buena suerte a mi hermano.

- Está bien, princesa. Estamos contra el tiempo. Pero será con dos condiciones-Acepta el médico.

- Bien. ¿Cuáles?-Interroga la muchacha.

- La primera: será una visita rápida por que no debemos perder más tiempo y no quiero quejas.

- Está bien.-Acepta Danielle- ¿y la segunda?

- Después de que entremos a cirugía tu te encargarás de llevar a tu madre a que cene algo a la cafetería Y te asegurarás de que termine todo su plato.¿estamos?-Negocía Darien.

- Hecho, papá-Dice Danielle sonriente- tenemos un trato.

- ¿alguno de ustedes consideró lo que yo opino de eso último?-Se queja Rei.

- No realmente- Responde la muchacha de ojos azules riendo divertida- ¿nos vamos, papá?

- Si. Vengan por aquí por favor.-Indica el médico.

Danielle caminó sonriente del brazo de su padre mientras Rei se quedó dos pasos atrás de Darien y su hija cruzada de brazos y negando con la cabeza. No podía creer que Darien y su hija tuvieran tan poco de conocerse y ya confabularan en su contra. Darien se dio cuenta que su amada se había quedado atrás y se detuvo para ofrecer su mano libre a Rei que sonrió y lo alcanzó para entrar a terapia intensiva.

-000-

En vista de que Darien había conseguido un donador y el resto de sus amigos habían ido a donar sangre. Andrew convenció a Lita de ir a la cafetería por un refrigerio.

- Andrew. No lo puedo creer. Todos nuestros amigos están preocupados y tu me traes al comedor por que tienes hambre.-Se queja la señora Furuhata.

- Mi amor. – dice Andrew mientras da una gran mordida a su hamburguesa para después proseguir hablando con la boca llena- sabes que el stress me da mucha hambre y hoy me estresé mucho.

- Pero aun no termina. Consiguieron un donador pero no por eso acabó el peligro. Aun falta la operación mi vida y es una operación muy peligrosa.-Explica la castaña.

- Lita. – dijo Andrew haciendo a un lado su hamburguesa- amor. ¿tu crees que Darien dejaría morir a nuestro sobrino? ¡claro que no! él dará lo mejor de sí y aún más. Por eso estoy tranquilo. Se que Ray no podría estar en mejores manos.

- ¿sabes Andrew?- Llamó Lita recargando su cabeza en la palma de la mano y mirando tiernamente al rubio.

- ¿qué, mi cielo? - volteó el rubio ojiverde al ver sonriente a su esposa sonriéndole con una gota de mostaza escurriendo por su labio.

- Nada…solo que te amo-Minimiza ella.

Lita tomó una servilleta para quitar cuidadosamente la mancha de mostaza del labio de Andrew para después besarlo tiernamente. Ese rubio que muchas personas podrían considerar como un bobo era en realidad el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, al menos para ella…

-000-

En el ala de terapia intensiva del centro médico de Tokio. dos personas ingresaban a una de las habitaciones, donde un chico yacía sobre la cama, conectado a una decena de aparatos.

- Ray. Hermanito. ¿puedes oírme?-Llamaba la más joven.

- Princesa- llamó Darien la atención de su hija- por favor. Tu hermano está sedado para minimizar los esfuerzos de su corazón.

- ¿pero puede escucharnos, papá?-Pregunta la de ojos azules.

- Si. Puede escucharnos princesa. Es un coma inducido para que su corazón se esfuerce lo menos posible. Pero puede escucharte, Escucharnos a todos.-Explica el padre de la chica.

- Entonces, Hermanito. Se muy positivo, por que va a operarte el mejor cardiólogo de todo el mundo. Así que debes estar tranquilo.-Animó la chica abrazando a su hermano y besando su mejilla.

- Princesa. ya fue suficiente.-Le dice el pelinegro.

- Está bien, papá. – se incorporó la chica- hermanito te quiero mucho. Estaré afuera .

Danielle salió de la habitación e inmediatamente entró Rei.

- por dios… - Pronunció la mujer llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

- Tranquila, mi amor. Todo está bien- Dijo Darien apretando su mano con fuerza-se que se ve impactante, pero Ray está bien.

- Hijo- Llamó la pequeña mujer acercándose a acariciar el rostro de aquel joven pálido- El milagro se hizo. ¡el corazón llegó, mi pequeño! ¡vas a vivir! ¡vas a vivir! por que será tu padre quien de nueva cuenta te de vida.

- Rei- Murmuró Darien enternecido de observar la imagen ante el- amor…

- Darien.- comentó la pequeña mujer mirándolo a los ojos- Tienes que salvarlo. Tienes que regresarle la vida a nuestro hijo. Solo tu puedes hacerlo.

- Preciosa- Abrazó el alto doctor de negra cabellera con ese distintivo mechó de canas a Rei-Te juro que daré la vida en el quirófano por nuestro hijo. Daré lo mejor de mí para que todo salga bien, mi vida.

- No. Yo no quiero que des lo mejor.¡quiero que lo des todo y más! ¡es nuestro hijo Darien! ¡no puedes tratarlo como un paciente normal!

- Te lo prometo, mi amor. Tranquilízate. Será mejor que regreses a la sala de espera. Las acompañaré.-ofrece el hombre de pupilas azules.

- No, Por favor. No quiero ir aún. Quiero estar un rato más con Ray…-Pide la madre del joven.

- No. Deben comenzar a prepararlo. El tiempo que dejemos pasar es crítico. Sabes que ni siquiera deberían de estar aquí. Si se enteran los directivos tendré problemas, mi amor.-Explica el doctor con voz suave.

- Pero Darien…

- Amor. Ya cumplí mi parte. Las traje para que le desearan buena suerte a Ray. Pero ahora debes regresar afuera. Necesito prepararme para la cirugía.

- Pero…

- Sin peros, Señora Spencer. –Calló Darien llevando su dedo índice a los labios de Rei para sellarlos- No puedo pensar como doctor teniéndola cerca.

- Está bien.- Se resignó Rei cruzándose de brazos y besando la mejilla de Ray- Te veré muy pronto, pequeño. Y Todo saldrá bien, Lo prometo- comentó la bella mujer caminando hacia la puerta- y Darien…

- ¿si. Amor?

- Aun no soy la señora Spencer….-Aclara la pelinegra sonriendo por primera vez en todo el día.

- Detalles técnicos, mi amor.- Respondió Darien abrazándola contra su pecho- simples formulismos. Usted, Bella señora. Es la Señora Spencer desde hace mucho…muchos años.

- Darien…-Susurró Rei aprisionando el cuello del guapo doctor acercando su rostro al de él.

- Doctor- irrumpió una linda enfermera de verde cabellera rizada- disculpe…no sabía que estaba ocupado.

- No. está bien. Yo ya me iba.-Se ruboriza la de ojos amatista.

- Rei. te dije que las acompañaría hasta la sala de espera.-Recuerda él.

- No es necesario. –Le responde Rei abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con su hija- Danielle y yo conocemos el camino. Vámonos Danielle.

- Si mamá.- Acepta la chica- Adiós papá.

- Darien…-Se detiene Rei para observar al cardiólogo.

- Dime.

- Dejo en tus manos lo más importante de mi vida. No me defraudes…

- Te prometo que no lo haré.

La elegante mujer de larga cabellera color ébano desapareció por el pasillo acompañada de su joven hija. Ésta con una cabellera mucho más corta que su madre pero igual de obscura. El guapo doctor sintió su corazón acelerarse al ver esos pequeños pasos caminar lejos, volteó hacia su izquierda viendo tendido sobre la cama a ese chico tan parecido a él…

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**Una disculpa por la tardanza. Tarde pero segura. Aquí está en domingo el capítulo de ésta semana de "Secretos del pasado" ¿qué tal?**

**Este domingo estamos de manteles largos y felicitamos a la Sailor más joven, Hikaru, amiga, Una felicitación para Bianca de parte del Fandom. Si...queremos pastel, pastel, pastel.**

**Matoncita:**

**Si estas leyendo ésto...me debes un Review y mi capítulo de Vita mía ehhh.**

**Eternal Mars:**

**Gracias por leer. La verdad que yo escribo para esa minoría a la que nos gustan los Rei-Darien. Se que hay algunas personas que no toleran la idea, pero sobrevivirán-tienen como 35,000 historias más de Serena y Darien, sobreviviran a algunas de mis pelinegros favoritos- Espero que éste capítulo sea de tu agrado :)**

**Matt:**

**Gracias por tu Review. Como presientes, ésta historia ya casi llega a su fin, pero otras más están a punto de salir a la luz jejeje.**

**Cherry Hino:**

**¿qué tal? Tenía que sacar el corazón de algún lado ¿no? :P**

**Iraís:**

**Un poco tarde, pero estaba justificada. ¿qué te parece mi capítulo capítulo? Tarde pero justificado. ¿no? **

**¿cómo ves? Ya se me pegaron las malas mañas y ahora maté un 2x1 jejeje. Se acerca el final...si ^_^**

**Chicos y chicas. Los dejo. Mil gracias por leer pero sobre todo por dejar sus Reviews, son los que motivan a su servidora para seguir publicando.**

**Nos vemos pronto :)**


	26. Capitulo 26 La espera

**Secretos del Pasado**

**Capítulo 26**

**"La espera"**

Rei y Danielle salieron de terapia intensiva cuando encontraron a Rini en la recepción del hospital, lucía preocupada. La madre hizo una seña a Danielle para que se adelantara y se acercó intrigada a la chica de cabello Rosa.

- Rini…¿estás bien?-Le preguntó.

- Rei… mi mamá no contesta el teléfono.-Respondió llorosa la chica de ojos color rubí.

- ¿cómo?

- Bueno…hoy discutimos. Y yo le dije que no quería volver a verla. Pero…viendo cómo te preocupas por Raymond y Danielle. Y como cuidan Andrew y Lita a sus hijos, como ven por ellos me entró nostalgia y…

- Ey pequeña. Está bien, no tiene nada de malo querer arreglar las cosas con tu madre…-Interrumpe la mujer de ojos amatista.

- Ella nunca ha sido así, Rei. cuando enfermaba, era papá…bueno Darien el que dejaba todo en el hospital para ir a cuidarme.-Cuenta la muchacha.

- Rini, Darien siempre será tu papá. Él te ama independientemente de todo… de que lleves o no su sangre para el siempre serás su hija. lo sabes ¿verdad?

- ¿de verdad lo crees?

- ¡claro que sí! Ya te lo dijo él. - Recuerda la mujer de cabellera negra sonriendo a la chica.

- Rei…Danielle me contó que tu saliste huyendo a Norteamérica, que tu jamás habías querido contarles de mi papá. Seguro tú te fuiste a Norte América por causa mía… debes odiarme ¿verdad?- Se apena la muchacha.

- En primer lugar- comentó Rei colocando sus manos sobre las de la chica de cabellera rosa- No te odio. Lo que pasó hace dieciocho años fue responsabilidad de nosotros tres, no es culpa tuya ni de tus hermanos…

- Mis hermanos… ¿sabes? Siempre quise tener hermanos.-Confiesa la chica.

- Bien. Ahora tienes dos. Y en mí tienes una amiga. – Ofrece la aun señora Hagen.

- Rei..- Murmuró la chica bajando su mirada y encontrándose con las manos de la mujer de ojos violeta- ¿este es…?...bueno… ¿tu y papá?... Él guardaba éste anillo celosamente en su estudio ¿mi papá y tú van a casarse?

- Bueno-desvió Rei su mirada hacia su mano-me lo propuso ésta mañana. Pero si tú no estás de acuerdo nosotros…

- ¡Me parece genial!. Mis papás jamás se quisieron, el siempre se veía triste ¿sabes? Cuando estaba en casa se encerraba por horas en su estudio; él no lo sabe, pero llegué a escucharlo llorar noches enteras repitiendo tu nombre. Un día, cuando se fue al trabajo yo entré a hurtadillas a su estudio. Él tenía un santuario a ustedes ahí ¿sabes? En su escritorio guardaba bajo llave este anillo. Jamás le pregunté, pero siempre supe que era de alguien más… del amor de su vida.- Se abre la pelirrosa a Rei.

- Rini yo…

- Mi papá es un gran hombre, Rei. Jamás ha dejado de amarte y sé que su felicidad es a tu lado.- Explica la muchacha a la mujer de ojos amatista.

- ¿de verdad no te molesta?

- No. Aunque no me creas, Me da gusto. Yo lo vi sufrir todos estos años por no tenerte a su lado y ahora me hace feliz saber que por fin estarán juntos. Como en un cuento de hadas.

- No es un cuento de hadas, pequeña…fue mucho más accidentado.

- Lo sé. Pero aun así tendrá un final feliz- comentó la chica regalando una sonrisa a Rei- como en los cuentos.

- Rini- Se enterneció Rei dejando escapar un par de lágrimas traicioneras por sus mejillas- vamos a seguir llamando a tu madre ¿quieres?

- Si.

-000-

En la capilla del centro médico de Tokio una joven chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes se encuentra arrodillada orando ante un enorme crucifijo, las lágrimas se escurrían en silencio por sus parpados que se encontraban cerrados. Unos pasos a sus espaldas la hicieron salir de su concentración.

- hermanita.

- ¡Motoki! Me asustaste. – Se sobresaltó la castaña.

- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estoy orando por Ray. Creo que es lo único que puedo hacer. Por él.- Explica con preocupación la chica.

- Te preocupa mucho. ¿verdad?

- Claro, Es nuestro Primo. Lo quiero como a ustedes.- Dice ella.

- Eso no es cierto, Makoto. No lo puedes querer igual. Yo se que por Ray sientes cosas diferentes….Especiales-Aclara el rubio.

- ¿qué quieres decir? –Cuestiona apenada la chica de ojos esmeralda.

- Hermana, desde siempre he visto como lo ves, como te brillan los ojos cuando se cruzan con los de Ray… Tu lo amas. ¿no?

- Motoki. ¡qué cosas dices! Yo estoy saliendo con Steve…

- Pero eso no significa que lo ames. ¿o sí? Digo, ni siquiera eres su novia, se que te llevas muy bien con él y que mi amigo es un tipazo. Pero creo que solo tú sabes quién es el dueño de tu corazón… ¿no es así?- Cuenta el rubio consiguiendo hacer que su hermana se sonroje.

- Gracias, hermanito- Dijo Makoto besando la mejilla de su hermano mayor- Eres increíble.

- Vamos a seguir orando. Sé que al cabeza dura de nuestro primo le servirá de mucho.- Explica Motoki tomando el tono de voz despreocupado que lo acompañaba siempre.

- Gracias…

-000-

En la recepción del centro médico de Tokio Rini y Rei se encontraban insistiendo en llamar al teléfono de Serena, sin conseguir que nadie le respondiera.

- Rei. me parece extraño que no me conteste- Se preocupa la chica.

- Calma, Rini. Vamos a que comas algo y después volvemos a insistirle. ¿te parece?- Ofrece la pelinegra.

- Es que siento que algo no anda bien.

- Tranquila. Seguro te sientes así porque has estado sometida a mucho estrés.- deduce la mujer.

- ¿de verdad lo crees?

- Si. Claro que sí. Anda, Yo también comeré algo, si tu padre sale del quirófano y no he comido nada como acordamos tendré que soportar uno de sus sermones.- Bromea la de ojos amatista ganándose una sonrisa de la joven.

- Eso sería terrible. Los sermones de mi padre son horrorosos. Te ayudaré con eso; Pero te costará una hamburguesa con papas y refresco grande.- Chantajea la chica.

- Claro. Lo que se te antoje, Solo démonos prisa. Quiero estar ahí cuando tu padre salga para decir como salió Ray.- Explica la pelinegra.

- No te preocupes. Soy buena devorando comida. En cinco minutos podemos estar de regreso en la sala de espera.- se enorgullece la chica.

- Vamos entonces

Rei y Rini caminaron un par de pasos hasta toparse con el pizarrón de clasificados, la chica se quedó paralizada ante él.

- R…Rei…mi mamá…

- ¿qué ocurre con Serena?- Cuestiona Rei volteando a ver extrañada a Rini que lucía pálida, la chica señalaba con su dedo índice al pizarrón donde había un letrero de "Personas no reconocidas"- por dios…

- Rei…mi mamá está…-Se paraliza la chica.

- No…no pienses eso…Vamos a pedir informes, seguro es un malentendido…Todo estará bien.-Alienta Rei después de arrancar el anuncio con la foto de Serena para después seguir caminando con Rini abrazada por los hombros de nueva cuenta a Recepción-Señorita. Buenas noches. Queremos informes sobre Serena Tsukino.

- ¿quién?

- Ella- Dijo Rei colocando la fotografía de Serena sobre el escritorio- queremos informes sobre ella.

- Ahh. La mujer del accidente automovilístico. Le llamaré al encargado de la morgue.- Murmuró la recepcionista sin tacto alguno.

- ¿qué?

- Si. Ésta persona tuvo un accidente automovilístico. Murió inmediatamente. Está en la morgue desde ésta mañana.- Explica la mujer.

- No. eso no puede ser- Murmura Rini llevándose las manos al rostro- mi mamá no puede estar muerta. ¡ella no!

- Calma, Rini…tal vez es un malentendido.-Alienta la mujer de ojos amatista.

- ¿qué ocurre?-Llegó Hotaru caminando hacia Rini seguida por Haruka y Michiru. – Rini. ¿por qué estas así?

- ¡Hotaru! Mi mamá está muerta. ¡está muerta!- Se libera finalmente la muchacha rompiendo en llanto.

- ¿qué? ¿cómo? - Interroga Michiru extrañada volteando hacia Rei.

La mujer de cabello negro extendió la fotografía de Serena a Michiru que la tomó dudosa.

- No tenemos la seguridad aun, pero hay que bajar a reconocer el cuerpo.

- Nosotras te acompañaremos- Ofrece Haruka a Rini- Hotaru, tu deberías regresar a la sala de espera con Rei.

- Claro que no. Rini es mi amiga y no voy a dejarla sola, Haruka-Papa.

- Bien. Vamos entonces

- Vayan ustedes tres-Indicó Michiru- Yo regresaré con Rei a la sala de espera a aguardar noticias de Ray.

- Está bien – Aceptó la rubia mientras caminaba con Hotaru y Rini rumbo a la morgue.

- Michiru. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero si quieres ir con ellas está bien, en serio.- Agradece la mujer de ojos amatista.

- Lo sé. Pero no deseo estar allá abajo. Créeme.

- Creí que querrías Estar con Haruka. Si esto es verdad Rini necesitará apoyo de todos.- Explica la pelinegra.

- Es que no podría estar ahí. ¿sabes? Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, me tocó reconocerlos en la morgue cuando era una adolescente. Han pasado muchos años, pero… Sigo sin soportar estar en un lugar así- Confiesa la mujer de Neptuno sorprendiendo a Rei, jamás en todos esos años habían hablado de algo tan personal.

- Lo entiendo. ¿vamos a la sala de espera?

- Claro, vamos.

-000-

Escaleras abajo en el centro médico de Tokio una alta figura Rubia bajaba las escaleras con Rini a su derecha y Hotaru a su izquierda, el encargado del forense avanzaba ante ellas, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Es ella. Necesito que la reconozcan. Si es familiar suyo ocuparé que llenen unas formas cuanto antes. La verdad es que ya se está empezando a pudrir – Comentó un hombre mal encarado.

- ¡Toshio!- Gritó el encargado.

- ¿qué? Es verdad. Ya apesta.- Insistió el empleado.

- Retírate.- Exigió su superior.

- Como diga. Dejaré el formato sobre el escritorio.

- Disculpen a Toshio. No tiene tacto- Comentó apenado el hombre caminando hacia la plancha y descubriendo el rostro con una sábana blanca- Es ella.

- ¡es mi mamá!-Gritó Rini abrazándose a su amiga de cabello negro- Es ella.

- Calma, pequeña-Pidió Haruka- Todo estará bien.

- No. No puede ser- Lloraba desesperada Rini- No.

- Hija- llamó Haruka a Hotaru- iré a llenar las formas necesarias para que nos entreguen a Serena.

- Está bien, Haruka Papa. Yo me quedaré aquí con Rini-Acepta la jovencita de pelo negro.

- De acuerdo

La rubia salió de la morgue acompañada del encargado, mientras lo hacía sacaba su teléfono celular.

-000-

En la habitación de un hotel en el centro de Tokio un alto y delgado hombre terminaba de hacer su maleta, la melancolía se reflejaba en su mirada. Cerró la maleta y dio media vuelta encontrándose con una mujer de ojos color rubí y larga cabellera obscura.

- ¡demonios, hermana! Casi me matas del susto. ¿acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?- Se molesta el hombre.

- Creo que no necesito mucho para matarte. ¿no es así?- Deduce ella.

- ¿qué?...Estás loca…Siempre lo has estado.-vocifera el pelirosa.

- Por favor, Loki. ¿intentas fingir ante mí? Sabes que lo sé.-Asegura ella.

- Creí que tendrías la decencia de no hurgar en mi vida.- Se indigno el hermano de la mujer mientras tomaba algunas cosas sobre el buró y las metía en su maleta.

- ¿cómo tú la tuviste de hacer semejante acto teatral en la fiesta de tu hija? ¡claro! Lo merecías…-Ataca la morena.

- ….- él la observó dolido y agachó la cabeza.

- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¿qué iba a decirte? No tenía nada que decir…-Se indigna el alto hombre.

- Pudiste empezar por "ya no soy inmortal"- Ironiza la ama del tiempo.

- A mí me sorprendió tanto como a ti. No fue divertido enterarme de ello en un hospital en Bali. Creo que al menos nuestro padre pudo avisarme de ello.-cuenta el de los ojos rubí.

- Debiste hacerlo enojar bastante.

- Sabes que jamás le ha gustado mi estilo de vida. Con nuestra última discusión me dijo que tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de mis actos. Me mofé. Hasta ese día en Bali.

_Bali cuatro meses atrás:_

_Un hombre de cabellera Rosada disfrutaba en un burdel del baile de una bailarina exótica de piel bronceada sobre su regazo; él se divertía colocando un par de billetes en el liguero de la chica._

_- lo haces muy bien, encanto- comentó Loki inhalando su cigarro- sigue así._

_- Claro, Corazón- Respondió con voz lasciva la bronceada mujer._

_- ¿sabes? Quiero hacer una fiesta privada saliendo de aquí. ¿quieres venir conmigo? –Invita el hombre._

_- Claro, papi. Si me pagas así de bien…cuenta conmigo.- Condiciona la mujer de piel dorada._

_- ¡por supuesto!_

_La chica miró horrorizada al alto hombre._

_- ¿qué te ocurre primor?- Interroga el hombre extrañado al ver el rostro de pavor de ella._

_- Tu…tu nariz. –Apenas consigue explicar ella._

_- ¿qué ocurre con ella?_

_- Sangra…_

_- ¿sangra?...-Se sorprende él._

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pudo recordar Loki antes de perder la conciencia. Despertó no supo después de cuanto tiempo en la cruz roja. _

_Despertó sintiendo algo en su muñeca. Era el catéter del suero. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se incorporó torpemente al encontrar a un doctor revisando sus signos vitales._

_- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿qué me pasó?-Se asusta él._

_- ¿no lo recuerdas?_

_- ¿recordar qué?_

_- Te desmayaste en un burdel. No encontraron datos algunos y claro. Tampoco dinero en tu cartera. Por eso estas aquí.- Le dice el médico._

_- ¿qué ocurrió?_

_- Ocurre que en tu estado, hijo. No deberías de andar buscando aventuras por el mundo.-Regaña el de bata blanca._

_- ¿en mi estado? ¿y cuál es mi estado?-Interroga el peli rosa._

_- ¿cómo? ¿no lo sabes?-Se preocupa el doctor._

_- ¿saber qué?_

_- Hijo, Estas desahuciado. ¡me sorprende que sigas vivo! Cuando llegaste te hicimos un chequeo general. Entre ellos pruebas de sangre y radiografías. No puedo entender como caminas aun. –Cuenta el médico._

_- No lo entiendo.- Murmura confundido el de cabello rosa._

_- Tus pulmones están destrozados totalmente. ¡son los de un anciano de más de cien años!-Le explican._

_- ¡cómo!_

_- Tienes cirrosis. Parece que ha pasado demasiado alcohol por tu hígado.- Prosigue el hombre._

_- No…no entiendo…_

_- Hijo. Tu cuerpo está demasiado dañado. Él no aguantó tu ritmo de vida. ¿no te lo había dicho un doctor antes?_

_- No…yo…yo jamás había visitado un doctor.-Confiesa el de ojos rubí._

_- Pues me sorprende. Para tu estado debiste tener síntomas hace muchos años._

_- ¿y qué puedo tomar? ¿qué me recetará?_

_- Te recomiendo visitar un tanatólogo antes que a cualquier otro doctor. Lidiar con la muerte no es fácil._

_- ¿la muerte?-Repite sintiendo como su voz se estremece el preocupado paciente._

_- Si…la muerte… _

_- ¿cuánto…cuánto tiempo tengo?_

_- Siendo optimistas… seis meses. Si todo sale bien, claro. Pero puede ser menos…_

_- No lo puedo creer…_

_- Te recomendaré algunos médicos aquí. Aunque tal vez quieras consultar a alguno en tu país…_

_- Si…si. Claro_

_El doctor dio media vuelta para desaparecer por los pasillos dejando a un hombre consternado, En shock._

_**Época actual:**_

Loki permanecía de pie frente a su hermana mientras ésta se dejaba caer pesadamente en una silla que se encontraba a su lado.

- desahuciado…-Repite en automático la mujer de cabellera obscura.

- Yo tampoco podía, Hermana; Pero me di cuenta que eso significaban las palabras de nuestro amado padre.- Explica Loki.

- ¿cómo pudo arrebatarte la inmortalidad?-Se indigna Sestuna.

- ¿es eso lo que te preocupa? El infeliz no solo me la arrebató. Me dio un maldito cuerpo humano ¡mortal! ¡con las consecuencias de mis siglos de excesos! ¿puedes creerlo?

- Si…¿has hablado con él?

- No. ¿acaso olvidas que un mortal no puede tener contacto con el dios del tiempo?

- Si…es verdad. tal vez si yo…

- ¡No. ni lo pienses!

- Por favor. Déjame hablar con nuestro padre, seguramente podré convencerlo de regresarte tu inmortalidad.

- Eso no me importa ya. ¿sabes? Estoy cansado, exhausto.

- Tonterías. Lo dices por que estas afectado por el daño a tu cuerpo. Pero en cuanto recuperes tus antiguas fuerzas…

- No. ya te dije que no. No me interesa deberle nada más a ese infeliz que tenemos por padre. ¿me quiere muerto? ¡muerto me tendrá!

- Loki…

- No. por favor hermana. Déjame hacer mi voluntad. Quiero morir tal como he vivido siempre ¡a mi manera!

- No seas necio…

- Tu tampoco- Regresó el hombre colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Setsuna- déjalo así.

- No puedo dejarte morir. Eres mi hermano.

- Debes hacerlo.- Respondió el hombre tomando su maleta y caminando hacia la puerta- por el bien de todos.

- Loki…-Lo llama su hermana.

- Dime…

- ¿A dónde irás?

- Por ahí.- Minimiza El de cabello rosa.

- Loki…por favor…

- Oye. Créeme. Por un instante creí que sería buena idea conocer a mi hija, tratarla. A fin de cuentas… creo que es lo único bueno que hice en más de mil años. Pero ella tiene una vida y yo ya no quepo en ella.

- Creo que ella necesita tiempo.-Explica la morena.

- Tiempo es lo último que me queda. Creo que lo mejor será salir de su vida tal como entré. Ser solo una pesadilla para ella.

- ¡Eso es cobardía!- Reclama Setsuna.

- Ahora soy un humano. Por lo tanto Soy todo un cobarde….

- Si vas a morir. Al menos haz algo decente en tu vida, hermano…. Colapsaste la vida de Rini… creo que al menos ella…-El teléfono de Setsuna comenzó a sonar- Diga. Haruka ¿qué ocurre? Entiendo. Salgo para allá inmediatamente

- ¿qué ocurre?-Se preocupa el peli rosa.

- Serena Ha muerto. Sé que pensabas irte, pero… Creo que a tu hija le haría bien que estuvieras ahí. - Comentó la morena tomando las llaves de su auto y dando media vuelta.

- ¡Espera! Voy contigo.

-000-

En la sala de espera del centro médico de Tokio Mina, Amy y Lita comentaban las nuevas noticias que habían traído Michiru y Rei Mientras Andrew, Taiki y Seiya llevaban al comedor a los chicos Furuhata y a Danielle a comer algo, el señor Hino observaba todo desde una orilla de la sala de espera.

- No lo puedo creer. Serena Muerta

- Aun hay que confirmarlo. Pero…todo apunta a que es ella.- Aclara la pelinegra.

- ¿pero dónde demonios andaba? – Menciona en voz alta la doctora de corta cabellera azul con voz intrigada.

- Seguro fue a encontrarse con James- comentó Mina con cierto rencor- No dudaría que eso hubiera sido.

- Ahora que lo dices… - Agregó Rei quedándose en silencio un par de segundos.

- ¿qué ocurre, amiga?- Cuestionó la castaña notando el silencio de su confidente..

- Bueno. No les había dicho esto. Pero…El corazón que Darien le está trasplantando a Ray, es el de James.-Confiesa la madre del muchacho.

- ¿qué dices?- grita Mina sorprendida- Eso es escalofriante.

- James fue ingresado hoy por la mañana tras tener un accidente automovilístico. Su cuerpo sobrevivió, pero tenía muerte cerebral. Darien se dio cuenta que James era compatible con Ray y…

- ¿ahí es a donde te llevó cuando fue por ti al comedor?- Interrogó Amy.

- Si…-Confirmó la de ojos amatista.

- Yo creí que habías ido a tener sexo casual con él en el cuarto de intendencia- Supone Mina divertida pero notó que todas la veían negativamente- Pero bueno, bueno. Ya vimos que no.

- Seguro iban juntos- comenta Amy- cuando se accidentaron.

- Es lo más seguro. La verdad no tuve tiempo de preguntar ningún detalle, todo fue tan rápido. Cuando firmé los papeles autorizando el trasplante solo pensaba en Ray y jamás pregunté donde o cómo fue el accidente.- Les explica la hija de Takahashi Hino.

- Lo entendemos.

- Pobre Rini. –comentó Rei agachando la mirada- en un par de días ha vivido cosas demasiado fuertes.

- Pero no está sola- añadió Lita- Ahora tiene un par de hermanos y estoy segura que las relaciones empezarán a mejorar entre los chicos y ella. Al menos he visto que Dany ha limado asperezas con Rini y puedo jurar que al calor de Dany lo harán los demás.

- Si. Eso es seguro- Apoya Amy- Puedo ver que tu hija es la cabecilla de ese clan, Rei.

- Y que lo digas. Danielle siempre ha organizado a los chicos, aunque las travesuras siempre fueron idea de Motoki- agregó Lita orgullosa- ese chico es una máquina del mal.

- Casi te escuchas orgullosa- Se burla Mina.

- ¿me lo dices tú?- se cruza de brazos la castaña fingiéndose ofendida- si Minako es tu orgullo.

- Ay sí. Es una mente maligna. Aunque claro. No sería tan buena sin la ayuda de Thor. Tus hijos sí que saben tener ideas creativas.- Explica la rubia.

- Si. Eso es indudable- interrumpe Amy- ¿recuerdas la vez que se las ingeniaron para conseguir una centena de piojos para llevarlas al jardín de niños? ¡Tuve que bañar a Aqua con shampoo especial por una semana!- Se queja la doctora.

- Ay si- Apoya la castaña sonriente.

- Esa fue muy buena – ríe Mina- y solo tenían tres años.

- Son incorregibles- Bufa Amy.

- ¿Minako y Thor?- Interroga Rei.

- No. Lita y Mina. No cambian…- contestó Amy entre risas.

- Hija- interrumpe Takahashi Hino la conversación de las mujeres- ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro. Chicas, Ahora vuelvo, no iré lejos, por favor si Darien sale con Noticias de Ray…

- Te avisaremos. Anda, Tranquila ¿quieres? Todo estará bien- Dice Mina- Tu hijo está en buenas manos.

- Gracias. Vuelvo en seguida.

-000-

En el comedor del Centro médico de Tokio se encontraban en una mesa los gemelos Furuhata con Makoto Steve y Danielle, mientras que en la otra se encontraban Seiya, Taiki y Andrew tomando una taza de café.

- ¿pueden creerlo? Mis hijos dicen que los avergüenzo- comenta Andrew mientras sumerge una dona glaseada en su taza de café y ésta se despedaza en el vaso desechable- ¡parece que fue ayer que les cambiaba los pañales! - grita mientras sus hijos lo miran apenados.

- Jajaja. Andrew siempre me he preguntado como lo hacen Lita y tú.- Agrega el de cabello negro.

- ¡oye! No seas pervertido.-Reclama Andrew comiendo su dona.

- ¡No, tonto! –contesta el pelinegro-Me refiero a cómo hacen para Criar a cuatro hijos. En ocasiones siento que me faltan fuerzas para seguir el ritmo de Minako. ¿cómo le haces con Thor, los gemelos y Makoto?

- Eso es verdad. Aqua no es la mitad de inquieta y aun así es agotador. ¿cómo le hacen ustedes dos para poder con ellos?- Interroga el castaño.

- Tal vez porque somos una resistencia. Lita es toda una generala sin ella estaría perdido. Creo que nos complementamos, cuando ella flaquea yo resisto por los dos y viceversa. Además adoro nuestro caos de familia. ¿ustedes no han pensado en tener más?- Se interesa el rubio.

- No. Ni pensarlo. Amy dice que "para ser mamá con un hijo basta". Y ella está siempre tan ocupada que creo que no sería buena idea.- Responde el castaño.

- ¿y tú, Seiya?- pregunta Andrew al pelinegro.

- No. Y aunque quisiéramos no sería posible. Cuando perdimos a nuestro primer bebé Mina quedó muy delicada y cuando tuvo a Minako fue un embarazo de alto riesgo, recuerden que casi se muere. Así que decidimos por su salud que Minako sería nuestra primer y única hija.- Responde con voz seca el padre de la niña rubia.

- Lo entiendo. Aunque es terrible. He visto lo buena que es Mina con Thor y Minako, los controla perfecto y es muy Maternal.- Comenta el rubio señor Furuhata.

- Lo sé. Por eso jamás podré perdonarme que por mi culpa ella…-Seiya no pudo terminar la oración dado que un nudo atravesó su garganta- y yo…

- Ey. Hermano- Dijo Taiki al hombre a su lado- eso ya es pasado. Mina ya te perdonó.

- Si. Pero aun así. Por mi maldita estupidez Nuestro Pequeño Seiya Jamás pudo nacer y Mina casi muere al traer al mundo a Minako y por mi culpa ella…

- Ya no te tortures, Seiya. Han pasado ya bastantes años ¿no lo crees?

- Pero causé un daño permanente.

- No solo fuiste tú y lo sabes.- Regaña el hermano mayor de Seiya.

- Si. Pero el que tiene un compromiso con Mina soy yo. ¡el que le falló a Mina soy yo!

- Pero no volviste a hacerlo-Comenta Taiki- A mi me consta que por más que Serena te insistió tu no volviste a caer en sus redes después de…del accidente de Mina.

- Tu hermano tiene razón, Seiya. – interrumpe Andrew- todos nos equivocamos. Pero ustedes tienen algo especial, si sigues auto compadeciéndote vas a perderlo.

- Creo que te subestimo muy a menudo, Andrew. –contesta Seiya sonriendo melancólicamente- eres muy listo.

- Algo tengo que aprender. Llevo veinte años escuchando charlas de chicas entre Rei y Lita.

- Jajaja y que lo digas. Mina y Amy hacen lo mismo todo el tiempo- apoya Taiki.

- Podríamos crear un club. ¿no lo han pensado?- invita el rubio.

- Buena idea. Salud - Dice Taiki Brindando con su vaso de café.

- Salud.

Los tres hombres se quedaron brindando y charlando sobre sus experiencias. Nunca se habían tomado el tiempo de charlar entre ellos. Pero estaban descubriendo que tenían mucho más en común de lo que pudieran imaginar.

-000-

En la recepción del centro médico de Tokio una Alta y Rubia Mujer se encontraba llenando varias formas para la entrega del cuerpo de Serena.

- Amor…-Llamó a la rubia una suave voz.

- Michiru- volteó Haruka encontrándose con los ojos azules de la delgada mujer de cabello turquesa- creí que estarías en la sala de espera.

- Si. Ahí estaba. Pero imaginé que estarías aquí. Y puedo ver que fueron correctas las sospechas ¿no es así?- Interroga Michiru.

- Si…Serena murió. –Dijo la rubia bajando la mirada- Hotaru y Rini se quedaron abajo. Despidiéndose de ella, yo quise venir a hacerme cargo del papeleo.

- ¿y estás bien? -Preguntó la mujer del cabello turquesa a la rubia- ¿de verdad?

- No lo sé. Me sentí traicionada al saber toda la farsa de la que fue capaz Serena de crear para hacer su voluntad. Pero…

- La apreciabas mucho. Lo sé.- Completa la violinista como era su costumbre.

- Haruka- La llamó Setsuna que llegaba acompañada de Loki- ¿dónde está Rini?

- ¿qué demonios hace él aquí? -Bufó Haruka molesta refiriéndose al hombre de cabello rosa.

- Haruka-Llamó Michiru colocando una mano sobre su hombro- tranquila, por favor.

- Rini- Dijo Setsuna viendo como su sobrina subía acompañada de la joven chica de corta melena negra- Pequeña. ¿cómo estás?

- Setsuna- Contestó la joven chica abrazándose a la madura mujer de cabello verde obscuro- mi mamá murió.

- Rini- Abrazó la mujer a la joven chica- Lo lamento de verdad.

- Yo también lamento escucharlo. – interfiere Loki- Hija

- ¿qué hace usted aquí? -Cuestiona la chica molesta mirando al alto hombre- ¡lárguese!

- No, Rini. – dice el hombre calmadamente- No me iré. Estaré aquí para lo que puedas necesitar.

- Ya escuchó a Rini. – Dijo Haruka molesta- ¡lárguese de aquí!

- Chicas. Creo que lo mejor será que los dejemos solos.- Explica Michiru.

- Pero es que.- Intenta rebatir la de cabello corto.

- Por favor.- interfiere Setsuna- dejémoslos solos.

- Bien. Pero no estoy de acuerdo. Estaremos cerca para lo que necesites, Rini.- Ofrece la rubia mirando con coraje al de cabello rosa.

- Gracias…

-000-

Cerca de un gran vitral en el centro médico de Tokio. Apartados de todos los demás se encontraban un hombre de cabellera cana y su hija. Ambos evitando mirarse. Ambos en silencio.

- Rei.

- ¿de qué querías hablar, Takahashi?- Cuestiona con voz seca la hija del político.

- De ti...

- ¿de mí? ¿desde cuándo te importo?-Reclama la madura mujer.

- Hija.

- No. Te dije que podías quedarte pero eso no significa que tú y yo estemos bien.-Reclama la de ojos amatista.

- Sé que te he lastimado mucho, hija. Y no me bastará la vida para pedirles perdón a mis nietos y a ti.-Expresa apenado el anciano.

- Ya me lo habías dicho.

- Rei. Yo se que hice mal, pero créeme, cuando te pedí que te casaras con James, Mi idea jamás fue ésta. Yo vi en él a un buen hombre, de buen corazón, creí que él te haría olvidar a ese poco hombre…bueno a Darien. creí que él te daría la seguridad y la protección que yo no podré darles cuando muera. Pero me equivoqué, ahora veo cuánto me equivoqué.

- Si. Te equivocaste demasiado- Aclaró la mujer duramente.

- Hija. Sé que lo hice pero…¿podrás perdonarme algún día? En verdad. Mis nietos y tú son lo único que tengo.- comentó el hombre agachando la mirada- Se que los he lastimado mucho en mi afán de protegerlos. Sé que si no hubiera sido por mi estupidez de obligarte a estar con James nada de esto estaría pasando.

- Tal vez… Pero eso es cosa del pasado…mira- Dijo Rei levantando la mirada- No vale la pena lamentarnos por el pasado. No me pidas olvidar lo vivido…

- ¿entonces?

Rei respiró profundamente

- Quiero empezar de nuevo… James murió, y Darien y yo queremos estar juntos con nuestros hijos.- Explica con sinceridad la bella mujer de cabello negro.

- Entiendo - Responde Takahashi agachando la mirada de nueva cuenta y dando un par de pasos para alejarse de su hija.

- Y creo que también te serviría comenzar de nuevo… Vamos poco a poco ¿quieres? No te digo que vamos a olvidar todo lo pasado y ser una "familia feliz", pero podemos intentar llevarnos bien. ¿te parece?- Ofrece con voz seca la ex sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa.

- Gracias, hija –comenta el hombre de cabello cano abrazando emocionado a su hija- no te vas a arrepentir.

- Ahora. Volvamos a la sala de espera. Darien se está tardando mucho en salir.

- Hija, Tranquila. Mi nieto no puede estar en mejores manos que en las de su padre. Un trasplante de corazón no es tan sencillo.- Explica el abuelo del joven.

- Tal vez tengas razón. Pero no puedo evitar estar nerviosa.

Comentó Rei caminando hacia la sala de espera de nueva cuenta donde estaba su "Familia" aguardando por buenas noticias. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía a todas sus amigas juntas. Tal vez los años habían pasado, tal vez muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero definitivamente esas mujeres con las que alguna vez compartió el campo de batalla eran su familia.

- Rei

- ¿ehh? – contestó la mujer a Mina que la miraba preocupada- ¿me hablabas?

- Si. Ven, siéntate. Sé que estas preocupada por Ray, pero calma, siéntate con nosotras-La invitó la rubia.

- Gracias, Mina. ¿alguna noticia?- Pregunta la mujer de ojos amatista mientras se sienta junto a sus antiguas compañeras de batalla.

- No. Ese cabeza hueca de tu prometido no ha tenido la decencia de salir a avisarnos. Yo que tu lo dejaba un mes sin sexo ¡Para que aprenda!- Aconseja la rubia de ojos azules.

- Shhh.- la riñó Amy- Mina. Estamos en un hospital, por favor, compórtate.

- Ay. Pero es verdad- Insistió bajando la voz- solo así aprenden los hombres, amiga. Créeme.

- Mina. No seas ingenua- Regañó Lita uniéndose a la conversación- ¿tú crees que Rei va a "castigar a Darien"? Con todo el tiempo que ha pasado sin estar con él, puedo asegurarte que En cuanto salga de la operación se lo llevará "por un café"

- ¡Lita!- Regañó la eludida a su compinche evidentemente apenada- ¡qué cosas dices!

- ¿qué? Mi cuñada no es tan discreta ¿acaso olvidaste que es una Furuhata? Agradece que no lo publicó en las redes sociales con fotografías y demás. Además es verdad. ¿apoco no extrañabas a Darien?- Comentó pícaramente la pelicastaña.

- Claro que lo extrañé mucho. – Acepta la guapa mujer ruborizándose- Lo extrañé a morir.

- Ay me imagino- comenta Mina divertida- Con todo respeto "Tu Darien" se ha puesto bastante guapo con los años y ese mechó de canas lo hace ver ¡Tan sexy!

- ¡Mina! -La riñó Amy- ¿cómo dices esas cosas? ¡Seiya está a unos metros!

- No te preocupes. Su oído ya no es tan bueno como lo era antes. Los doctores dicen que fue por tantos conciertos o tal vez por gritarle tanto, en fin No puede escucharme.- Cuenta la de ojos azules- Pero dinos, Rei. ¿cómo fue volver a hacerlo con Darien?

- ¡Mina!- Regañó de nueva cuenta Amy agachando la cabeza y negando por las preguntas de su amiga- Eres incorregible.

- Bueno. Yo si quiero saber – Apoya Lita divertida- ¡Queremos detalles!

- ¿tú también?-Se sorprende Rei volteando a ver de Reojo a su amiga- No puedo creerlo.

- ¡anda! Dinos.

- Si. Yo también tengo curiosidad - Apoya Amy sonrojada.

- Bueno- contesta Rei riendo nerviosa- ¿qué puedo decirles? Fue perfecto. Como siempre lo había sido. - termina de decir Rei sonriente.

- Vaya. – Ríe Mina- Veo que aun no necesita "la pastillita azul"

- Mina. ¡qué cosas dices!- Ríe Rei seguida de sus otras tres amigas- Claro que no la necesita. Aunque si llega a necesitarlas seré la primera en persuadirlo.

- Si. Yo ya lo dije, cuando Seiya deje de rendir como lo necesito le licuaré un par de esas pastillitas en su jugo de naranja.- Cuenta orgullosa la rubia.

- Jajajaja. Mina, Eres increíble- Se ríe la castaña.

- Aunque creo que Darien no las necesitará pronto, porque es obvio que "lo motivas" Pobrecillo, ¿te imaginas lo que le ha de haber costado hacerlo con Serena? Digo, si alguna vez llegó a hacerlo porque era más que obvio que ni siquiera la soportaba.- Agrega Mina observando cómo sus amigas cambiaban su semblante de divertidas a serias- ¿qué? ¿qué dije?

- Mina. – Llamó Amy Rompiendo el silencio- no es de buen gusto decir algo así de los muertos.

- Si. Tal vez no lo sea. Pero es verdad. – Responde la rubia levantando la cabeza- Serena no era una buena persona. Pasó los últimos años de su vida causando daño. Y hasta sus últimas palabras fueron hirientes. Así que disculpen si no me siento mal por ello.

- ¿de verdad piensas así? - Cuestiona Rei sorprendida.

- Rei. tal vez para ti sea fácil perdonar. Para mí no lo es, tú tuviste una educación de sacerdotisa. Yo soy una simple mortal. Y aunque ella esté muerta nunca voy a olvidar el daño que nos causó.-Expresa con evidente dolor la rubia señora Kou.

- Mina- Nombra la pelinegra- Ella era nuestra amiga.

- ¡Claro que no lo era!- Grita la rubia- ¡era una bruja!

- Mina…-Se apena la castaña.

- Por favor. Lita, Ella pasaba todo el tiempo burlándose de tu familia, de Andrew, de tus hijos. Y tú Amy, siempre te decía cosas feas de igual manera y de ti Rei, ¡Ni se diga! Si no fuera por ella Darien y tú no se habrían separado hace dieciocho años. Danielle y Raymond hubieran crecido con su padre y James jamás habría intentado abusar de Dany.

- No es correcto juzgar a las personas por nuestra infelicidad, Mina.- Explica la ex sacerdotisa. -

- Tal vez no. Pero es la verdad. Y lo saben- Bufa la rubia.

En ese momento Darien apareció en la sala de espera ataviado en traje quirúrgico y quitándose cofia y cubre bocas hasta llegar a donde estaba su amada diosa de fuego.

- Darien- Comentó la pelinegra poniéndose de pie- ¿cómo está Ray?

- Amor…- Llamó el médico sin poder mirar a los ojos a la mujer que por mucho era bastante más pequeña que él.

- ¡Darien deja de guardar silencio!- Se desespera ella evidentemente nerviosa- ¿cómo está Ray?

- Papá- comentó Danielle acercándose a su padre- ¿y mi hermano?

- Rei, Dany. – Murmuró él respirando profundamente- La operación de Ray fue muy difícil. Había pasado mucho tiempo, todos sabíamos que no era una situación fácil y que llevaba un alto riesgo consigo.

- Darien ¿qué estás queriendo decirme?- Interroga con voz temblorosa la madre del joven.

- Amor. Yo lo intenté todo. ¡lo juro!- Se justifica él quebrándose finalmente ante su diosa de fuego.

- Papá. ¿qué significa eso?- Pregunta con miedo la chica.

- Ray murió, Nuestro Hijo…- Intenta explicar él. Pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impide, lo enmudece.

- ¡no!

Fue lo único que salió de la garganta de la destrozada madre y lo último que recordó antes de caer en una crisis nerviosa.

En otro lado de la sala de espera Makoto rompía en llanto desesperadamente mientras sus hermanos intentaban consolarla, Danielle por su parte se había quedado paralizada con las palabras de su padre, aun no digería la noticia que el cardiólogo le había dado, se negaba a moverse por miedo a que el mundo se derrumbara en ese mismo instante...

-000-

**¡Hola!**

**A petición de cierta persona sanguinaria, Raycito ha muerto T_T Pobrecillo chamaco, pero era por el bien de la historia aunque aun siento mi boquita amarga por semejante noticia T_T.**

**Hikaru. Amiga, ¿Te comparto de mis kleenex? No me culpes a mí. Es culpa de la Mademoiselle Roseau que ha envenenado mi corazón con muerte y dolor, es mala, maaala.**

**Ente Maligno: Como dice el del copete "Me comprometo y te lo cumplo" He aquí tu obra. Pobrecita de Reicita, de Danycita y de Makotita Jr que lloran ¿Feliz? **

**Nethy: Muchas gracias por tu Review. Compañeras, demos la bienvenida a Nethia nuestro círculo del mal que se une al club a favor de Rei/Darien y tambien le desagrada Serena! T_T Que bello ver que cada día somos más.**

**CherryHino: Tarde pero aquí estamos al pie del cañón publicando :)**

**Iraís Celis: Gracias por tu apoyo, amiga. Y sépanlo todos que aquí Mademe Celis ejerció violencia psicológica para mí en mi fin de semana de relax. Mala gente...Pero espero que te guste el capítulo :)**

**Amigos y amigas. Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero salí de la ciudad el fin de semana y no tuve oportunidad para editar y publicar pero ALGUIEN- cof cof IRAIS- Me presionó por todas las redes sociales posibles (Gracias a dios no tengo TWITER) ya que tenía programado publicar el miercoles, pero aquí me tienen en inicio de semana al pie del cañón Espero les guste. Como adivina...ya estamos en la recta fina de "Secretos del Pasado" Pero agarrense por que seguimos con "La otra mujer" de la que tenemos ya el primer capítulo publicado para quien quiera darse una idea de ufff lo que viene.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	27. Confesiones

**Secretos del Pasado**

**Capitulo 27  
>"Confesiones"<strong>

Unas manos cariñosas acariciando su mejilla la hicieron despertar, aun cuando el toque fue suave, éste fue suficiente para hacerla brincar sobresaltada. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con las pupilas azul zafiro de Darien.

- Darien. Qué…¿qué pasó? ¿dónde estoy?- Preguntó la mujer aun sintiendo que su corazón saltaba acelerado.

- Te quedaste dormida, mi amor. – Dijo Darien sonriendo a Rei que estaba semi recostada en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera del centro médico- No quería despertarte.

- ¿dónde está Ray?

- Ya está en su habitación. Te dije que daría lo mejor de mí. Y la operación fue todo un éxito.- Explica el médico.

- Pero es que tu viniste y me dijiste que…-Los ojos de Rei se cristalizaron al recordar las palabras de Darien.

- Amor. Acabo de salir del quirófano. Fue una operación muy larga, lamento no haber salido antes, pero no me atreví a venir aquí hasta estar cien por ciento seguro de que nuestro hijo estaría bien.- Dice él.

- ¿de verdad?- Cuestiona dudosa.

- Si, De verdad.Él está bien.- Confirma el padre del muchacho.

- ¿y los demás? - Pregunta Rei extrañada mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de que estaban solos.

- Lo siento, mi vida. Fueron a cambiarse para poder entrar a ver a Ray. Les dije que por turnos- Darien se dio cuenta que la pelinegra lo miraba molesta- no me veas así.

- ¿por qué no me despertaste antes?- Reclama la madre del chico.

- Es que te veías muy linda dormida -comentó el pelinegro sonriéndole a Rei.- ¿quieres ir a ver a nuestro hijo?

- ¡claro que sí!- contestó la pequeña mujer dando su mano a Darien que la ayudó a ponerse de pie- Aunque no te perdonaré, quería ser yo la primera a la que viera al despertarse.

- Lo lamento, mi cielo. ¿crees que cuente como punto a mi favor haberle hecho una operación exitosa?

- También sacarás la basura por el resto del mes cuando volvamos a casa- Condiciona Rei fingiendo indignación.

- Me parece un trato justo

-000-

En el comedor del centro médico de Tokio dos personas charlaban tomando una taza de café. Ambos atraían las miradas de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar por contar ambos con cabellera rosada y ojos color rubí. La más joven miraba su taza de café con un semblante de tristeza.

- Entonces morirás.- Murmura ella.

- Si. - contestó Loki sin mirar a la chica a los ojos.

- ¿cuánto tiempo te queda de vida?- Interroga ella.

- Un par de meses tal vez. No se, un año si tengo suerte, aunque la suerte a ultimas fechas ya no es lo mío.- Sonríe Loki con tristeza.

- ¿y por qué volviste?- Dijo Rini mirando a los ojos al hombre ante ella- ¿por qué ahora?

- He pasado mi vida disfrutando la vida alocadamente; Y ahora que el fin se acerca me he dado cuenta que no tengo un hogar, una familia.-Confiesa el joven Meiou.

- Tienes a Setsuna.- Aclara la chica.

- Rini. Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte que me des una oportunidad de entrar en tu vida, justo ahora después de tantos años.

- No. La verdad no lo tienes. Tu siempre supiste de mi existencia ¿no es así?- Encara la muchacha.

- Si…

- Qué cómodo debe haber sido para ti saber que tenías una hija y seguir tu vida. ¿no?- Reclama Rini.

Loki respiró profundamente desviando su mirada.

- es el acuerdo que hicimos tu madre y yo.

- ¿cómo?

- Tengo la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo. Al igual que mi hermana. Lo sabías ¿no?- Interroga el de ojos rubí.

- Si. Mi mamá llegó a contarme la historia.- Acepta ella.

- Bien. Tu madre y yo nos conocemos de varias vidas. Para ser exacto desde el milenio de plata.- Cuenta el hombre de cabellos rosa.

**_Palacio Lunar Durante el milenio de plata:_**

_La princesa Serena se encontraba en su habitación dando los últimos toques a su arreglo para bajar a recibir a los invitados. Ese día los reyes de cada uno de los planetas del sistema solar asistirían con sus herederos al trono. Su madre ,la reina Serenity había ofrecido su palacio para que la reunión se llevara a cabo. Un golpe pudo escucharse en la puerta solicitando permiso para entrar._

_- Adelante- Invitó la rubia mirándose al espejo, contemplando s belleza._

_- Princesa- Dijo una mujer de negra cabellera ondulada con una luna creciente en su frente- ¿está lista ya?_

_- Si, Luna. Lista, vamos. _respondió la chica poniéndose de pie para salir de su habitación en compañía de su sirvienta- Luna. ¿pudiste ver a los herederos al trono?_

_- Si, Princesa. Todos han llegado ya; a cada uno como solicitó su madre se le ha instalado en las habitaciones de palacio. Debo decir que fue una magnífica idea de la reina Serenity invitar a los reyes y sus herederos para que se conozcan mejor, a fin de cuentas son ustedes los que regirán el sistema solar un día no muy lejano._

_- Luna. ¿y vienen chicos guapos? ¿hay algún heredero guapo?- Interroga la rubia._

_- Debo decirle que el único heredero varón al trono es el príncipe Endimión.- Confiesa la pelinegra- Pero han venido acompañando a sus padres el príncipe Loki, hijo menor del rey Cronos de Plutón y el príncipe Thor, hermano de la princesa Jupiter, Los tres muy apuestos._

_- ¿y dónde están?- Preguntó interesada la princesa- ¿están en la sala de juntas con mi madre**?**_

_- No. ahí están en este momento solo los reyes- Cuenta Luna._

_- ¿y por qué me ha mandado llamar entonces? ¡No es justo!-Patalea la rubia._

_- Princesa. Son órdenes de su madre.-Riñe la de la luna creciente._

_- ¡Pero yo quiero ir a conocer chicos guapos!-Dijo la princesa Serena haciendo una rabieta. Al pasar por uno de los balcones de palacio pudo darse cuenta que había un guapo hombre de negra cabellera sentado en una fuente- Luna, ¿quién es él?_

_- Es el príncipe Endimión: heredero al trono del planeta tierra._

_- ¿en verdad? es muy guapo. –Susurró la rubia._

_En ese momento una hermosa muchacha de larga cabellera negra ataviada en una toga color lila que caía suavemente sobre su perfecta silueta caminó hacia donde estaba el guapo chico; él sonrió al mirarla y tomó su mano besándola galantemente, la invitó a sentarse a lo que ella accedió mientras él le decía algo que Serena no podía escuchar tomando sus manos entre las suyas la chica de negra cabellera se ruborizaba_

_- ¿ y quién es ella, Luna? –Interroga molesta la chica._

_- Ella es la princesa heredera al trono de Marte: Rei Hino. Por lo que pude escuchar entre su servidumbre, el príncipe Endimión ha visitado en repetidas ocasiones el planeta rojo al parecer sus motivos van más allá de su interés en el entrenamiento militar que Marte ofrece**.**_

_- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?-Se interesa la caprichosa princesa sin quitar la vista de encima de la pareja sentada en los jardines._

_- Que los sirvientes del príncipe no son muy discretos. Dicen que aprovechará la cena de ésta noche para pedir la mano de la princesa en matrimonio.-Explica Luna._

_- ¡eso es imposible!-Gritó la princesa Serena molesta mientras observaba por el balcón como el príncipe Endimión le obsequiaba una rosa roja a la princesa de Marte. Ella la tomó sonriente mientras él aprovechaba la sorpresa para elevar su barbilla y depositar un tierno beso en sus labios- ¡ese hombre tiene que ser mío!_

_- ¡Princesa!- La riñó Luna- ¿cómo puede decir eso? usted apenas y ha visto al príncipe Endimión. No estará pensando en separarlos ¿verdad?_

_- ¿por qué no? Como tú lo has dicho, él es el único heredero varón del sistema solar, por lo tanto…Tiene que ser mío.- Asegura la chica._

_- Princesa. Esa es una rabieta de niña mimada. Además, si el príncipe ha tomado una decisión tan delicada no creo que sea correcto entrometerse en ella. ¿no cree?-Persuade la sirvienta._

_- No. Él ha decidido casarse con esa estúpida princesa solo porque no me ha conocido aún. Espera a que me conozca._

_- Pero princesa…._

_- Vamos con mi madre, Luna- Da por terminado el tema la joven chica siguiendo su camino con un gesto malicioso en su rostro._

_La princesa y su sirvienta caminaron escaleras abajo mientras el príncipe Loki salía de detrás de uno de los pilares tras haber escuchado toda la conversación._

– _Vaya, vaya, puedo ver que la princesa Serena no es tan tierna como aparenta serlo- rió el hombre pelirosa mientras regresaba a sus habitaciones. Al parecer ése viaje no sería tan aburrido como pudo esperarse._

_-000-_

_Por la noche, la Reina Serenity había ofrecido una hermosa fiesta para honrar a sus invitados, era su forma implícita de agradecer que la consideraran dentro de la reunión de los representantes del sistema solar ya que al ser la luna un satélite y no un planeta en sí, nunca antes había formado parte de las decisiones que los reyes tomaban por lo tanto no se había limitado en lo absoluto, había vino, comida y música por doquier._

_Las princesas de los planetas interiores, que eran las más jóvenes de las herederas se encontraban en un rincón del salón charlando divertidas. La princesa de Mercurio portaba un vaporoso vestido en color azul cielo con encajes blancos,Mina la princesa Venus vestía un entallado vestido en color naranja, la princesa Rei de Marte usaba un vaporoso vestido rojo quemado con un corset con encaje negro que revelaba aun más su pequeña cintura. La princesa de Júpiter, Makoto, que era la más alta de todas usaba un vestido vaporoso strapless en color verde que resaltaba sus ojos color jade. _

_- chicas. Me alegra que volvamos a vernos. – comenta la princesa de Mercurio que tenía unos ojos azules como el mar de la tierra- hace tanto que no teníamos la oportunidad de reunirnos._

_- Lo sé. Desde el cumpleaños de Makoto no nos veíamos, por cierto, ¡fue una gran fiesta! Y claro fue un plus tener ahí a tu hermano tan guapo.- Lanza con cinismo la rubia de ojos azules._

_- Mina, No cambias. – Rió la princesa Rei de Marte- Aunque tienes toda la razón. Thor es un hombre muy apuesto**.**_

_- Creo que me siento bastante celoso- comenta una voz masculina a espaldas de la pelinegra lo que hace que la chica sonría amplia mente y se da media vuelta para encontrarse con el príncipe Endimión- Jamás creí sentir envidia de mi gran amigo._

_- Endimión – Llama la joven princesa sin poder ocultar su felicidad- Ninguno tan apuesto como tú._

_- Endimión. No puedes negarlo, Mi hermano es un tipo bastante atractivo y aunque nada me haría más feliz que tener a mi gran amiga de cuñada, creo que todos en el sistema solar tenemos conocimiento de quién es el dueño del corazón de Rei.- comenta pícaramente Makoto, la princesa de Júpiter- ¿no es así?_

_El carmín se apoderó de ambos príncipes. El príncipe Endimión tomó la mano de la princesa de Marte acercándola hacia sí._

_- Princesa. ¿me permite secuestrarla por un par de minutos de sus grandes amigas?-Pide el alto heredero**.**_

_- No lo sé- Respondió ella divertida- tengo tanto tiempo sin ver a mis amigas que…_

_- Por favor- Suplicó sonriente el guapo príncipe- Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte._

_- Anda, amiga- Gritó Mina emocionada- ¡ve!_

_- Está bien…vamos…-Accedió la de ojos amatista._

_Ambos príncipes caminaron hacia uno de los grandes balcones del palacio lunar; lejos de la música, lejos de la gente. Lejos de todos…_

_- Creo que el palacio lunar es un lugar hermoso -comentó ella rompiendo el silencio mientras daba la espalda al guapo príncipe recargándose en el barandal del balcón y veía embelesada hacia el planeta tierra._

_- ¿de verdad lo crees?- Pregunta él acercándose a la princesa y sujetándola de la cintura mientras apoya su barbilla en el hombro de la princesa- para mí el palacio de Marte es diez veces más hermoso. Sobre todo porque es tu hogar._

_- Éste palacio me gusta porque desde aquí puedes ver más de cerca el planeta tierra- Explica la bella muchacha melancólica con la mirada perdida- y me encanta._

_- ¿de verdad?- Dice Endimion divertido haciendo a la chica voltearse hasta quedar frente a él- ¿por qué te encanta tanto, preciosa?_

_- Porque me gusta perderme en el azul de tu reino, Endimión. Me recuerda tus ojos, me hace sentir cerca de ti, me hace sentir en paz…-Susurra ella sintiendo sus pupilas colorearse de carmín con semejante confesión._

_- No sabía que te sintieras así- comenta él moviendo un mechón de cabello del rostro de la joven princesa- aunque para mí tu hogar es aun más cálido._

_- ¿es por eso que vas tan seguido a Marte?-Indaga Rei._

_- En parte…-Responde con voz aterciopelada el heredero de la tierra._

_- ¿y en parte por qué más?-Se interesa la muchacha._

_- ¿no lo sabes acaso?- Interroga sonriente el príncipe mirando peligrosamente a la chica de los ojos violeta- ¿no lo adivinas?_

_- Mmhhmm. No lo sé…Creo que tal vez es por los grandes maestros de artes marciales que tenemos. He escuchado decir a mi padre que eres un gran aprendiz…No tan bueno como lo fuí yo en mis años de preparación pero...Entonces tal vez es por eso que sueles pasar tanto tiempo en Marte -deduce la chica de cabello negro en tono juguetón- creo entonces que…_

_Endimión colocó un dedo sobre los labios de la princesa de Marte para evitar que continuara hablando._

_- De verdad eres una mujer difícil de persuadir ¿verdad?- Dice él sonriendo- Me la estás poniendo difícil…_

_- ¿qué te estoy poniendo difícil, Endimión?-Finge ella._

_- Esto- Responde el guapo príncipe sacando un pequeño alhájelo de obsidiana y mostrando un anillo de oro blanco con una piedra color rojo; a simple vista parecía un rubí, pero mirándolo de cerca la piedra en su interior contenía flamas perpetuas de fuego- Princesa. En vista de que mi planeta te agrada tanto. ¿te gustaría venir a pasar una muy muy larga temporada en él?_

_- ¿qué tanto tiempo? – Pregunta conmovida la bella princesa- necesito saber cuánto necesito empacar._

_- Para toda la vida- Contesta él colocándole el anillo y atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla apasionadamente. Cuando el aire les faltó se separaron un poco- ¿aceptas?_

_- Claro que sí…si acepto. -Responde la princesa emocionada besando de nueva cuenta al príncipe.- Endimión._

_- Mmhhmm ¿sí?- Responde él separándose de sus labios solo lo indispensable para externar esas dos letras._

_- Éste anillo, tiene…_

_- ¿Una piedra del fénix? Si. Así es, mi vida. Mis constantes visitas a Marte no solo eran por aprender de sus maestros de artes marciales. Desde el día que te conocí supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Una vez uno de tus maestros me contó sobre las piedras del fénix, el valor de ellas para los habitantes de Marte y su significado, así que me propuse conseguir una para ti, para mandar labrar éste anillo…_

_- Pero mi amor. Siempre he escuchado que incluso los guerreros más temerarios habían fracasado intentando conseguirla. Muchos incluso perecieron en el intento. Solo…_

_- Solo tu padre había podido conseguir una de estas piedras para tu madre ¿verdad? Eso fue lo que me inspiró. Los he visto tan felices cuando he ido de visita a tu casa que…Quiero esa misma felicidad para nosotros. –Le explica el joven con evidente emoción._

_- Endimión… -Se conmueve ella._

_- Princesa. He elegido ésta noche para pedir tu mano ante todos los reyes y reinas del sistema solar. Quiero que todo sepan cuanto te amo._

_- Endimión –sonrió la princesa al hombre de los ojos azules- ¿qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera dicho que no acepto?_

_La sonrisa del alto príncipe se desvaneció de su rostro. _

_- ¿qué? ¿qué dices?- Interroga con preocupación el de ojos azules._

_- Jajaja-rió la princesa - perdón, no pude evitarlo, mi vida. Jamás podría decirte que la cara que pusiste no tiene precio._

_-A mí no me parece gracioso.- Bufó el príncipe con un semblante serio cruzándose de brazos._

_- Lo lamento, Endimión- Comentó la pequeña mujer parándose de puntillas y abrazando su cuello. ¿me perdonas?_

_- Tendrás que hacer algo para que te perdone, Me has lastimado mucho – Respondió el hombre tomándola por la cintura posesivamente._

_- Lo que sea.- Siguió el juego ella._

_- Lo que has hecho hoy es un crimen- Aseguró el hombre sin borrar la seriedad de su rostro- Tendrás que cumplir una sentencia en castigo por no tomar en serio nuestro amor._

_- ¿Y cuál es esa sentencia? ¿en qué consiste? - preguntó intrigada la pequeña mujer mientras él tomaba una de sus manos para aprisionarla contra las suyas mientras que con la otra sujetaba su cintura para comenzar a bailar un suave vals mientras cantaba una suave melodía en su oído._

Estaré en tu boca por donde vayas  
>Y seré yo mismo lo que tu beses<br>Habrá primavera todos los meses  
>Y serán de nubes nuestras murallas<p>

Seré el compañero que no desmaya  
>Cuando venga el tiempo de los reveces<br>Nos levantaremos una y mil veces  
>Ganaremos una y otra batalla<p>

Mírame a los ojos, yo te sentencio

A volar conmigo por el silencio  
>A escapar del yugo de la memoria.<br>Mírame a los ojos, no digas nada  
>La desesperanza está derrotada<br>Este es el amor, lo demás historia.  
>Historia…<p>

_- ¿alguna objeción, mí adorada princesa?-Susurra él al oído de la joven._

_- No…Ninguna- contestó la pequeña mujer acercando sus labios a los del alto príncipe._

_- Coff. Coff. - tosió la castaña princesa de Júpiter desde la ventana del balcón- Disculpen la interrupción._

_- ¡Makoto! - Llamó la pequeña mujer ruborizándose._

_- No me gusta ser inoportuna. Pero la hora de la cena ha llegado y todos preguntan por ustedes. Supuse que los encontraría en el lugar más obscuro de palacio.- Deduce la alta guiñándole un ojo a los príncipes._

_- Necesitábamos un momento a solas - Explica apenado el joven príncipe._

_- Si. Me puedo dar cuenta chicos, No se preocupen. Yo no vi nada.- Ríe juguetona la princesas del planeta Júpiter._

_- Al contrario, Mako. Creo que "mi futura esposa tiene algo que mostrarte" - Dijo Endimión tomando la mano de la princesa de Marte y levantándola para mostrar el anillo de compromiso._

_- ¿Futura esposa? – Repitió la alta mujer anonadada._

_- Si. – confirma Rei sonriente- Endimión acaba de proponermelo_

_- ¡qué alegría!- Grita feliz la princesa de Júpiter abrazando con fuerzas a su amiga de la infancia hasta dejarla sin aliento- ésta será la boda del año ¡qué digo del año! ¡del milenio!_

_- Tenías que saberlo tú antes que nadie- Explica sonriente la princesa de cabellera negra- en un momento Endimión dará la noticia ante todos los invitados. _

_- Felicidades de nuevo, chicos. Pero para eso debemos llegar a la cena antes de que la fiesta termine, ustedes se han desaparecido casi toda la noche._

_Los tres jóvenes se disponían a ir al salón de baile pero fueron interceptados por un joven de cabellos rubios y profundos ojos verdes que solo observó ya príncipe Endimión de una forma que solo ellos comprendieron._

_- Adelántense, chicas- Pide el pelinegro- El general y yo tenemos algo de que hablar._

_- Pero, Endimión...-Se extraño su prometida- Creí que..._

_- Prometo regresar en un instante a tu lado- Ofrece con voz aterciopelada el muchacho de los ojos Zafiro._

_- No tardes...-Ordena ella alejándose del balcón con su amiga de la infancia._

_- Makoto...- La llama Endimión haciendo que la castaña volteé extrañada- Aleja a mi prometida de tu hermano, es un verdadero conquistador._

_Las princesas salieron del balcón comentando en voz baja algunas cosas y soltando un par de risitas después. Les causaba mucha gracia la actitud recelosa del heredero de la tierra._

_Cuando el pelinegro y el rubio estuvieron a solas el rubio finalmente habló._

_- Príncipe, he cumplido con su mandato- Afirma con seriedad el rubio._

_- Andrew, no seas payaso- Lo regaña Endimión- ¿de cuándo a acá me hablas con tanta solemnidad? _

_- cierto- Acepta entre carcajadas el rubio- Es que luces tan formal ésta noche que no pude evitar el chascarrillo. ¿se lo propusiste?_

_- Claro.- Afirma el de pupilas azules._

_- ¿Y te dijo que si?-Interrogó malicioso Andrew._

_- ¡por supuesto que sí! -Se ofende el heredero de la tierra. _

_- Valió la pena que casi te murieras calcinado en Marte por conseguir esa famosa piedra del fénix- Se burla el rubio- Si Rei supiera que casi se queda viuda antes de que siquiera le propusieras matrimonio._

_- Pero no lo sabrá. no tiene por qué saber ese "pequeño detalle"- Remarca Endimión.- Y tú no le dirás nada ¿o si?_

_- Puedes comprar mi silencio- Ofrece el ojiverde._

_- Nunca creí que me chantajearas por ese bochornoso suceso- Bufa Endimión- ¿qué pides?_

_- La princesa Makoto de Júpiter es muy bella...Tal vez tu podrías...No sé...¿Presentarnos?- Tantea Andrew._

_-Canalla.-Ríe el pelinegro- Bien...me parece justo pero eso lo veremos más tarde, ahora dime... ¿Traes los papeles?_

_- Así es, Majestad- Reverencia burlesco el rubio- Los títulos de la Luna están listos. A tu prometida le sorprenderá su regalo._

_- ¿Sabes? Me dijo que le gusta el palacio lunar- Confiesa Endimión._

_- ¿En serio? No sé por qué. No es tan bello como es el palacio de Marte, ese sí que es enorme e imponente- Se extraña el rubio- No es que el palacio lunar sea feo, pero no deja de ser un pequeño palacio. ¿Por qué le gustará?_

_- Dice que desde aquí se puede observar mejor mi planeta, y que mi planeta le recuerda el azul de mis ojos- Dice con ternura ensoñadora el alto heredero._

_- Así que tu sacas el lado filosófico de la princesa de Marte- Se burla Andrew- Sabes que no es precisamente conocida por su "ternura"._

_- Lo sé. Pero esa parte de ella también la amo. No es una princesa como todas las demás- Asegura el muchacho enamorado._

_- Para nada lo es. Pero...¿obsequiarle el palacio lunar como regalo de compromiso?- Insiste con incredulidad el muchacho rubio._

_- Si. Como un lugar para alejarnos de todo- confiesa Endimión- Un palacio de verano donde nuestros hijos jueguen y corran._

_- A la Reina Serenity no le causará gracia- Persuade Andrew._

_- Puede rabiar si lo desea pero es mi decisión y es su obligación obedecer nuestros designios- Responde con seriedad el pelinegro.- No olvides que la luna es un satélite de la tierra._

_- Entre que literalmente obsequias "la luna" a tu prometida y que eligieras a Rei y no a la princesa Serena...Creo que la Reina Serenity sufrirá un infarto ésta noche junto con su bella e intelectual hija._

_- Pero si yo ni siquiera conozco a la princesa Serena y aunque la conociera; En toda la galaxia no hay ninguna otra mujer a la que desposaría más que a Rei...a MI REI- confiesa Endimión._

_- Bueno, bueno...yo decía._

_- Pues no digas nada y date prisa o no podremos hacer el anuncio de nuestro compromiso ante todos- Regaña Endimión._

_- Y menos te dará tiempo de presentarme a mi futura esposa- Bromea el rubio ojiverde._

_- ¿Tu futura esposa?-Arquea una ceja el príncipe._

_- Si. A Makoto- Explica Andrew._

_- Estás loco- Ríe Endimión._

_- Créeme... Ella es la futura señora Hansford y madre de mis seis cabecitas rubias- Promete con seriedad el ojiverde._

_- Entonces mejor nos damos prisa. No tienes tiempo que perder para semejante misiva._

_Ambos muchachos se alejaron del balcón para entrar al elegante salón del palacio lunar entre carcajadas, aun mientras se alejaban podían escucharse los nombres que el alto rubio tenía en mente para sus seis futuros hijos._

_Cuando el balcón estuvo despejado, una princesa de vestido blanco y largas coletas rubias salió de entre las cortinas._

_- ¡maldita Rei! Tienes todo lo que alguna vez quise.-Maldice la muchacha.- ¡Y ahora encima de todo ése idiota le obsequiará mi palacio! ¡Mi reino!_

_- Princesa. No es adecuado maldecir- la interrumpe un hombre de cabellera Rosada- No es apropiado._

_- ¡Loki! ¿tú qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar adentro en la cena. Como todos los demás.-Reclama la rubia._

_- Tú no estás adentro tampoco.-Se burla él._

_- ¿puedes creerlo? ¿pedirá su mano en unos minutos ante toda la realeza del sistema solar. – Pronuncia dolida la joven de ojos azules.- ¡Y le regalará mi palacio!_

_- Era de esperarse. Hasta mi planeta llegaban los rumores sobre lo enamorado que estaba el príncipe Endimión de la princesa de Marte.-Asegura el de cabello rosa.- Además, prácticamente no es "Tu palacio" Sabes que la reina Gea les asignó a ustedes para que cuidaran del satélite, pero no dejan de ser simples sirvientes..._

_- Si. Pero jamás creí que él fuera tan guapo, Tan gallardo ¡Y es un heredero! ¡el debía ser mío!- Reniega la princesa de la luna.-Además, así no vendría jamás ninguna estúpida a tomar lo que es mio._

_- Nada puedes hacer. Esos dos estarán juntos por el resto de la eternidad.- Asegura el hijo del rey Cronos.- Y tú tendrás que servir a la nueva "Reina de la Tierra"._

_- Estas mal. Tengo que poder detenerlos.- Insiste la rubia.- ¡Las cosas no se pueden quedar así!_

_- Princesa Serena. Si tú estuvieras de acuerdo. Nosotros podríamos estar juntos. Sé que no soy un heredero, ¡pero soy un príncipe! Y me he enamorado de ti. de tu belleza. ¿qué necesidad tienes de meterte en tantos problemas?- Persuade el chico de cabellos rosas._

_- No seas tonto Loki. – gruñó la princesa de la luna- si me he acostado contigo en el pasado fue porque necesitaba divertirme, jamás querría formar una familia a tu lado y he encontrado la persona con la que deseo hacerlo._

_- ¿con el príncipe Endimión?-Arquea una ceja el de ojos rubí._

_- Si. Con él. Y tú me ayudarás.-Asegura la rubia._

_- ¿yo?-Ríe irónico él._

_- Si, Tú. Sé que tienes poderes, se que solo tú puedes conseguirlo. Setsuna jamás me ayudaría. ¡quiero el destino de la princesa Marte! ¡quiero que Endimión sea mío!- Decreta la rubia._

_- Aunque pudiera hacerlo. Ya te lo dije. Ellos están destinados a estar juntos por el resto de la eternidad.-Insiste Loki._

_- ¡tonterías! –Bufa ella._

_- No. ¿has visto la piedra del anillo de compromiso la princesa de Marte?_

_- Es un maldito rubí. ¡nada más!_

_- No. Eso no es verdad. – comentó el hombre caminando hacia el balcón y mirando la tierra- es una "piedra del fénix"_

_- ¿y?_

_- Las piedras del fénix, son objetos casi imposibles de encontrar. Las encuentras únicamente en los volcanes de fuego del planeta Marte. Los mejores guerreros, los más fuertes llegaron a ese planeta buscándola, ninguno tuvo éxito. Solo el Rey de Marte Takeshi Kono logró conseguir uno hace veinticinco años para su esposa. –Cuenta el joven._

_- No me importa. Sí es una piedra difícil de encontrar, entiendo tu punto. ¿y?-Minimiza Serena._

_- Esa piedra como el nombre del que viene se encarga de eternizar los sentimientos de las personas, sea amor u odio; al igual que el fénix renacen de entre las cenizas, y así será con el amor entre el príncipe Endimión y la princesa Rei. Puedo separarlos en ésta vida. Pero puedo asegurarte que en la próxima volverán a estar juntos y así será una, otra y otra vez. Su amor será eterno._

_- No si logras ayudarme.- Asegura con voz seductora la Rubia._

_- Princesa. ¿acaso vale tanto la pena por un hombre que ni siquiera sabe que existes? Él solo tiene ojos para la princesa de Marte ¡tú lo has visto!_

_- ¡y yo quiero que a mí me vea de la misma manera que la mira a ella!_

_- Lo lamento. Puedo ayudarte, Puedo separarlos si tu quieres. Pero él jamás te amará de esa forma. Ni tu famoso cristal de plata puede contra la piedra del fénix porque ella es el significado del amor y la pasión puros.- Explica el alto hombre._

_- No importa. Todo será un paso a la vez. Por el momento necesito que evites que pida la mano de esa maldita infeliz. –Indica la chica._

_- La piedra del fénix está en pleno resplandor. Para hacer algo esta noche tendría que recurrir a fuerzas obscuras. Solo tengo el poder de sembrar el caos entre los seres vivos. Pero no el de romper semejante hechizo.- Explica el hijo del Rey Cronos._

_- ¿entonces qué propones?- Se molesta la chica._

_Loki respiró profundamente._

_- Hay una mujer a las afueras del sistema solar, la he visto rondando cerca de Plutón. Podría hacer un acuerdo con ella, un pacto. Pero eso significaría la destrucción de ésta era, de todas las cosas vivas en ésta vida. Podría cumplir tu capricho pero sería en la próxima vida, por que en ésta, con tanto poder, con tanta maldad...todo quedaría destrozado ¿Estás dispuesta a cargar con eso?- Cuestiona el joven._

_- Si. Si estoy de acuerdo. Al fin y al cabo se que conseguirás la forma de hacer que yo salga limpia de todo esto. Es más, quiero que me hagas parecer como la heroína.- Piden ella._

_- ¿no te parece mucho cinismo? – Interroga el hijo del rey Cronos._

_- No. sé que lo harás por mí ¿verdad?- Pide con voz lasciva la rubia de ojos azules._

_- Si. Es verdad. lo haré por ti. Pero ya te lo dije, ellos jamás dejarán de amarse.- Asegura el hombre a la muchacha._

_- ¿puedes forzar a Endimión a quedarse a mi lado?-Interroga la rubia.- ¿Aun si no me ama?_

_- Puedo inventar un lazo que lo ate a ti. Pero sus sentimientos por la princesa de Marte jamás cambiarán. Ellos se reencontrarán una y otra vez.- Aclara él.- Se amarán una y otra vez._

_- He escuchado que ambos son muy responsables. Luna me dijo que para ellos el deber es algo muy importante.- Explica la muchacha._

_- Si. Es verdad. ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?_

_- Que quiero que arregles el futuro de tal forma que de la unión de Endimión y mía dependa la estabilidad del universo.- Pide la princesa de la luna._

_- ¡Pero princesa!_

_- Anda…Te prometo que he de recompensarte.- Ofrece la rubia restregando su cuerpo al del hombre de cabellos rosas._

_- Está bien- Dijo Loki respirando profundo- Haré lo que tú me pides_

_- Gracias- Expresó la rubia de las coletas abrazando al alto hombre y besándolo en los labios- No lo olvidaré_

_**Centro médico de Tokio. Época actual:**_

La joven pelirosa miraba sorprendida al hombre ante ella que evitaba a toda costa verla a los ojos.

- ¿cómo pudieron hacer algo así?- Se indigna la chica.

- Yo amaba a tu madre, Rini.- Confiesa el hombre.

- Destrozaron la vida de demasiadas personas. ¿No lo crees?

- Justo ahora que la muerte se acerca me doy cuenta de ello. Para mí todo era un juego, las vidas de los demás pasaban en segundos. Eran insignificantes- Cuenta el hombre de ojos de rubí.

- Y yo fui tan solo una pieza más en su tablero de ajedrez ¿no es así?- Deduce dolida la chica.

- Se lo advertí a tu madre. En el futuro Tokio de cristal. El rey Endimión, Tu padre, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo, TODO por Rei; No amaba a tu madre y no deseaba seguir a su lado, no podía soportarlo, además su amor por Rei era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, Como ya lo había pronosticado yo; fue entonces Cuando Serena me pidió ayuda de Nueva ese futuro alterno Como en ésta era, ella se encargó de hacer creer a tu padre que habían pasado una noche de copas. Yo hice el resto.

- No lo puedo creer.-Se apena la muchacha de cabello rosa.

- Perdóname, Hija. Pero yo quiero que sepas la verdad. Tal vez no obtendré tu perdón, así que lo único que puedo ofrecerte es revelarte toda la información que necesites…- Dice él.

- Te lo agradezco, Loki. Pero si es eso lo que viniste a decirme. No me interesa saber más.

- Rini. Hija…- Llama Loki tomando la mano de la chica antes de que ésta se levantara de la mesa.

- No. por favor, no me llames así- Contestó Rini soltando su mano de la de su padre- no lo soy.

- Pero Rini. Hija, quiero que nos conozcamos. Si no es como padre e hija al menos como amigos. Moriré dentro de poco.

- Loki. Necesito pensar muchas cosas, la vida me ha cambiado en menos de veinticuatro horas. Déjame pensarlo. Por ahora necesito ir a...-Rini se quedó callada un par de minutos- Solo tengo que irme

La chica caminó saliendo del comedor y dejando a un solo y triste hombre de cabello rosado que al saberse solo dejó correr un par de lágrimas.

La chica de cabellos rosas caminó hacia la sala de espera pero en el camino se topó con su amiga Hotaru.

- Rini

- Hotaru. ¿qué haces aquí?

- Esperándote. Papa-Haruka y Mama-Michiru fueron a hacer los trámites para que les entreguen a tu mamá. Setsuna está organizando los tramites con la funeraria y como Ray salió ya de la operación todos los demás están allá.- Resume la pálida muchacha.

- ¿Ray salió de la operación? ¿cómo está?- Se interesa la joven Spencer.

- Muy bien. Tu papá es un gran doctor. Todo salió perfecto. Yo quise esperarte ¿qué quieres hacer?- Pregunta Hotaru.

- ¿puedes llevarme a la mansión Tenoh? Quiero descansar, necesito descansar…-Suplica la de ojos rubí.

-Claro que si amiga. Vamos- Acepta la de ojos amatista.

-000-

En el ala de recuperación en el centro médico de Tokio se encontraba un joven de ojos violeta abriendo su mirada a la nueva vida que latía en su corazón.

- Ray…hermanito- Lo llama una suave voz.

- Dany- contesta el chico a su hermana con una amplia sonrisa- ¿dónde estoy?

- En recuperación, hermano- comenta sonriente Motoki- nos diste un buen susto

- Si. ¡Y bastante grande! Pero ahora con tu nuevo corazón no tendrás pretexto para perder en carreras- Rie Andy.

- ¡chicos!-Los riñe Makoto- dejen respirar a Ray, falta mucho para que lo den de alta.

- Mako- Sonríe Raymond extendiendo su mano a la chica que camina hacia el y toma su mano- Me alegra que estés aquí. Pensé mucho en ti todo el tiempo. Fuiste mi ángel de la suerte.

- Chicos – interrumpe Steve que permanecía en el marco de la puerta recargado y en silencio hasta ahora- creo que la mamá de Ray querrá estar a solas con él - Comenta tras la llegada de la bella mujer de larga cabellera negra acompañada del cardiólogo.

- Mejor saldremos. Pero aquí estaremos, amigo- Dicen los gemelos.

- No se preocupen, chicos- comenta Darien de forma sonriente- todo salió muy bien y si Ray promete seguir todas las instrucciones de post operatorio podrá recuperarse en casa para que esté mas cómodo.

- ¿de verdad papá? -Pregunta la muchacha de chabello negro corriendo a abrazar al alto doctor- ¿Ray puede ir a casa?

- Claro que sí. Tendré que hacer muchos arreglos en el hospital para que Ray pueda salir y tomaré un par de días de permiso para atender de tiempo completo a tu hermano. Pero sí. En un par de días podrá ir a casa- Promete el padre de los chicos.

- ¡qué gusto!- Dice Ray intentando incorporarse de la cama- auch.

- Pero eso no significa que podrás hacer lo que quieras, hijo. Sabes muy bien todos los cuidados que debe tener un paciente con transplante de corazón ¿no es así?- Persuade el cardiólogo.

- Si, papá. Y te prometo que los seguiré al pie de la letra.- Ofrece el enfermo.

- Tía, estaremos afuera- Dice Andy en tono formal saliendo de ahí seguido por sus dos hermanos y Steve- Pero no nos iremos.

-000-

En la recepción del centro médico de Tokio se encontraban Taiki y Amy en espera de alguien, Seiya se acercó a la pareja.

- Amy. ¿y Mina?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

- Creí que estaría contigo.- Contesta la peliazul.

- No. ella me dijo que te acompañaría a tu consultorio.- Se extraña el esposo de la rubia.

- Y a mi me dijo que iría al baño.- Agrega Amy.

- Hermano. Le prometimos a la mamá de Amy que llegaríamos en veinte minutos para recoger a Aqua.

-No te preocupes, Taiki. Vayan. Mina y yo tomaremos un taxi.

- ¿seguro?

- Si, Taiki, no te preocupes. -comentó melancólico el pelinegro- estaremos bien.

Taiki y Amy salieron del centro médico dejando al delgado hombre de larga cabellera negra con una mirada de preocupación. Como programado en control remoto tomó el ascensor un par de pisos arriba. Caminó un par de pasos y sí, justo ahí estaba ella, una mujer de larga cabellera rubia recargada en el cristal del área de cuneros mirando con los ojos llorosos y la mirada perdida a través del cristal.

- Mina...

- ¡Seiya! – se sorprendió la rubia- ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

- Lo intuí. – comentó el alto chico caminando hasta Mina y abrazarla por la espalda- ¿estás bien?

- Si…estoy bien - Responde la rubia tras sonreír fingidamente.

- No. no lo estás…

- En verdad. No pasa nada.- Insiste la mujer de ojos azules.

- Viniste a pensar en él ¿verdad?- Afronta el señor Kou.

- Si… a menudo me pregunto como hubiera sido.- Acepta Mina sin dejar de mirar a los cuneros.

- Mina…yo...

- No. No es un reclamo. Es solo que siempre me imaginé que Minako tendría hermanos. Nunca me imaginé así, con éste vacío…-Confiesa la rubia con las lágrimas a flor de piel.

- Mina…yo…

- No me hagas caso. Es un momento, ya se me pasará.- Explica con amargura la rubia.

- Amor- Respiró Seiya profundamente- Se que Jamás podremos llenar el vacío que dejó la muerte de nuestro Pequeño Seiya. Sé que para ti ha sido terrible el hecho de no poder tener más hijos, aún más gustándote los niños como te gustan. Pero.

- Seiya. No te…

- Lo he pensado mucho y…¿qué opinarías si adoptáramos?

- ¿qué?- Dijo Mina mirando sorprendida a Seiya.

- Amor, somos un matrimonio económicamente estable, Nos amamos, tenemos mucho amor para dar y se que a Minako la haría muy feliz tener un hermanito o hermanita.

- Seiya. ¿de verdad estás de acuerdo?- Interroga la guapa mujer con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

- ¿eso te haría feliz? - Pregunta el alto hombre elevando la barbilla de Mina para mirarla directo a los ojos.

- La verdad sí, Mucho en realidad…-Sonríe la diosa del amor.

- Entonces claro que estoy de acuerdo. Si Furuhata puede con cuatro, ¡nosotros podemos con dos!- Asegura el cantante.

Mina se abrazó emocionada a la espalda del alto y delgado pelinegro y lo besó emocionada.

- ¿Nos vamos a casa?

- Claro, vamos a casa.

-000-

En la capilla del centro médico de Tokio se encontraba una joven chica de larga cabellera castaña encendiendo una vela ante un enorme crucifijo, un par de lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus ojos. Sus pupilas verdes se encontraban tapados por sus párpados ya que oraba en agradecimiento. El ruido de un candelabro que caía la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, al voltear se dio cuenta que el candelabro había caído a consecuencia de que el alto y atlético deportista llamado Steve Hyuga había tropezado con el al intentar salir sin ser escuchado.

- ¿Steve?

- Mako. Perdón- contesta el guapo chico volteando su mirada- no quería interrumpirte. Yo ya me iba.

- Pero Steve. ¿qué ocurre?

- Solo quería verte antes de irme.- Explica el moreno.

- ¿de irte? ¿a tu casa?

- No, Mako- Responde Steve agachando la cabeza- De tu vida.

- ¿qué?- dice la chica sorprendida- ¿de mi vida?

- Me habían invitado a participar en una copa intercolegial en Hong Kong no iba a acepar, pero creo que ir será lo mejor.- Responde el joven Hyuga.

- Pero vas a volver ¿no es así?- Pregunta la chica Furuhata.

- No.- contesta Serio Steve- La profesora Tenoh habló con los directivos de un club en Italia que están interesados en tenerme, claro les dije que aceptaría solo con la condición de que pueda seguir yendo a la universidad. Ellos accedieron a pagar mis estudios en la universidad de Roma que yo elija.

- ¿y cuando ibas a contármelo?- Cuestiona la chica desviando su mirada para que Steve no notara su tristeza.

- No había decidido, Mako. Pero creo que será lo mejor. ¿no lo crees?

- ¿lo mejor?

- Si. Creo que no había querido darme cuenta pero Raymond es un chico realmente afortunado. ¿no es así?- Explica con evidente dolor el chico de piel bronceada.

- Steve yo…

- No te preocupes Mako.- Dice Steve mirando con los ojos cristalizados a Makoto- así es el amor, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde y ésta vez yo perdí ¿no es así?

- …

- Se muy feliz princesita.- comenta Steve acariciando la mejilla de Makoto por la que corren un par de lágrimas traicioneras. Él da media vuelta y camina hasta la puerta de la capilla donde se detiene y voltea a ver de nueva cuenta a Makoto- y Dile a Raymond que si llega a hacerte llorar vendré de donde me encuentre y le partiré la cara.

Makoto miró alejarse a aquel gallardo chico de piel bronceada como el sol. Sabía que aunque el hacía su máximo esfuerzo por demostrar su entereza se alejaba con el corazón destrozado y aún cuando "amor" no era algo que había conseguido sentir por él, una pequeña parte de su corazón se iba dentro de aquella mochila deslavada que él cargaba a sus espaldas...

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí tienen mi capítulo 27 de Secretos del pasado, y como ya les he comentado a algunas...Tengo sentimientos encontrados. Alegría y tristeza por que dos capítulos más y se termina ésta historia T_T pero el fín se acerca...se acerca, tic...tac...(¿qué te recuerda, Iraís?).**

**Clararina ¿cómo ves? No lo maté...No podía matar al tierno Raycito...No quería que Rei terminara como la llorona -en ésta historia- En las que vienen...no aseguro nada.**

**Hikaru:**

**¡te lo revivi! Aunque pobrecito Steve...También me dolió pero de que se muera él a que se muera Ray...**

**Dianarr07:**

**No sé si te dará gusto o tristeza por saber que Raycito está vivo pero me hice como con Lazaro...¡Lo revivi! Muajajajaja.**

**Princesa Jesibel:**

**Gracias por dejar Review :D si...como presentiste...Fue solo un sueño de Reicita wajajajaja.**

**Iraís:**

**Gracias, amiga por estar al pendiente de mi historia- con todo y que me traes a raya con las publicaciones- Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado y si...me tenía que dar el gusto de explicar- desde mi punto de vista- por qué había un pasado entre serena y Darien jejejeje.**

**Lector silencioso:**

**Gracias por leer, en silencio aunquesea pero por leer.**

**Matona...Se que estás Scaneando mi capítulo ¡Deja Review! **

**Chicos, espero mi capítulo sea de su agrado :) Yo me divertí mucho. Siempre es divertido escarbar en los "Secretos del pasado" aunque éstos ya están por terminarse T_T**

**Los invito a leer las cachondas historias de mi amiga y ente maligno: Mademoiselle Rosseau. "Vita mía Alias Lita" y " La marquesa rebelde" (pero en frances lo puso ella pa´que suene de más caché) No se arrepentirán ¡Y pueden ayudarme a hacerle presión para que publique y no se duerma en sus laureles!**

**También no dejen de leer las historias de la señorita Leonor de Eboli. Trabaja en los casos de Reicita Poriot, una investigadora muy chipocluda de las épocas de las enaguas y los corsets que se divierte comiendo chocolates, resolviendo casos y siendo muy egocéntrica ¡Divertidisimo!**

**Ahora los dejo y nos veremos por aquí en una semana**

**¡NOs vemos!**


	28. Chapter 28 Conclusiones

**Secretos del pasado**

**Capitulo 28**

**"Conclusiones"**

Varios días habían pasado desde que Raymond fue operado. Hoy finalmente el chico podría volver a casa. Darien había hecho todos los trámites y arreglos necesarios para que su hijo pudiera pasar el resto de su recuperación en casa.

- Por fin en casa -comentó sonriente el aun un poco pálido Raymond que terminaba de instalarse en su cama.

- ¿estás feliz, hijo?- Interroga el padre.

- Claro que sí, papá. Me gusta estar en el hospital, pero no como paciente.-Aclara el joven con los ojos de su madre.

- No te preocupes, Ahora que estás sano pasarás mucho tiempo en el hospital pero estudiando, jovencito. Nada de enfermarse.

- No puedo esperar a graduarme, papá. Muero por estudiar medicina, como tú y ser un gran cardiólogo.- Se emociona el muchacho.

- Y lo serás- comenta Darien despeinando el cabello negro de su hijo- y mucho mejor que yo.

- Ey papá- entra Danielle indignada a la habitación cruzándose de brazos- ¡eso no es justo!

- ¿qué no es justo, princesa?- pregunta Darien intrigado.

- Que quieras más a Raymond que a mí -hizo un puchero la chica de ojos azules- ¡solo porque él estudiará medicina!.

- Princesa- camina Darien enternecido abrazando a su hija- claro que no.

- ¿entonces la quieres más a ella? -Bufa Raymond divertido desde la cama- ¿es porque tiene tus ojos?

- Chicos. ¡claro que no! los quiero a los dos por igual- Se siente encajonado el confundido padre.

- No, papá. Di a quien quieres más- Exige Danielle en tono serio.

- Si. Di a quien quieres más.-Apoya el muchacho.

- Chicos- Los llama Rei entrando a la habitación con una charola con un bowl con avena- dejen de torturar a su padre.

- Mamá. – se cruza Raymond de brazos- arruinas la diversión.

- Chicos. Darien no está acostumbrado a lidiar con sus juegos de "a mí me quiere más" – Les recuerda la madre.

- Por eso es más divertido- Ríe Danielle.

- ¿estaban jugando?- Pregunta el hombre sorprendido.

- Aun tienes mucho que conocer de éste par.- asegura la madre de los chicos- Cariño, te traje algo de avena, tu tía Lita te lo preparó. Danielle, Andy está afuera esperándote y Darien tu y yo tenemos que salir de aquí.

- ¿por qué? – Interroga el doctor.

- Porque Raymond tiene visita.- Dice Rei sonriente – Mako, pasa hija.

En ese momento entró Makoto con una cajita con galletas de Mantequilla.

- Gracias, tía.

- Estaremos afuera. Vamos, chicos- Ordena Rei mientras Danielle sale corriendo hacia la sala y Darien se queda parado en su sitio mirando a la pequeña mujer de cabello negro- Anda, Darien, afuera.

- ¿pero por qué? No entiendo- Insiste el alto cardiólogo.

- Tu hazme caso ¿quieres?-Insiste la pelinegra arqueando la ceja al médico. Clara señal de que está a dos palabras más de explotar molesta.

- Si. Está bien...

Fueron las últimas palabras del padre del chico antes de salir de mala gana obligado por su pareja para dejar a solas a Raymond y a Makoto.

Makoto quien usaba un corto vestido en color rosa se quedó parada junto a la puerta sin ver directamente al chico convaleciente; Raymond notó la seriedad de la chica y le extendió su mano invitándola a sentarse a su lado en la cama, lo cual hizo la castaña con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Te Hornee unas galletas.-Rompe el silencio la chica.

- Mmhhmm. ¡qué delicia, Mako! Adoro como cocinas. ¿lo sabes, verdad?- Elogia el muchacho.

- Si, Ray. Me lo has dicho. Pero creo que exageras.- Asegura la muchacha Furuhata.

- ¡Claro que no, Mako! Te digo la verdad. Eres fantástica. No dudo que seas una gran cocinera como la Tía Lita.- Predice Raymond emocionado.

- De hecho quise que fueras el primero en saberlo- sonrió la alta chica entregándole un sobre al joven de los ojos violeta- lee.

- A ver...- contestó Raymond sacando el contenido del sobre- Waw. ¡Mako, Felicidades!, te han aceptado en La Escuela de Cocina y Nutrición Hattori. ¡y te han ofrecido una beca!

- Aun no les digo a mis papás, ni a Danielle. Tú tienes la primicia…-Le cuenta la chica.

Raymond sonrió embelesado

- ¿Puedo saber por qué me elegiste a mí para ser el primero en contármelo?-Cuestiona intrigado el muchacho.

- ¿no lo adivinas?- contesta la castaña posando sus hermosos ojos verdes en los amatista de Ray- Tonto…

- Tienes mucha razón, Makoto. Soy un tonto. Pero soy un tonto que está loco por ti.

Makoto sonrió con el comentario del chico de cabello negro pero no pudo emitir palabra alguna.

- …

- Lamento haber sido tan tonto como para no haberlo entendido antes. Pero como ya te he dicho. Estoy dispuesto a luchar por tu amor, Mako. No importa que Steve sea más fuerte y…

- Steve se fue a Roma…-Interrumpe la chica.

- ¿cómo?-Se sorprende Raymond.

- Decidió hacerlo porque se dio cuenta que jamás podría amarlo ya que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

- ¿en serio? – Contesta él con una sonrisa de oreja a Oreja.

- Si…-Confirma la chica con coquetería.

- Bien. Pues no me importa, Mako. Estoy dispuesto a pelear por tu amor contra quien sea, no importa si es más alto o guapo o listo o...

- Ray…¿en verdad no adivinas de quién estoy enamorada?- Pregunta Makoto colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios del chico de ojos Violeta.

Raymond sonrió y movió el dedo de Makoto de sus labios.

- Creo tener una idea…

Raymond se acercó al fino rostro de Makoto temblorosamente. Pudo sentir la respiración agitada de la colegiala. Acercó sus finos labios a la rosa y carnosa boca de la que fue su amiga y confidente de la infancia rozándolos tímidamente, ella correspondió de la misma forma al beso uniéndose en una danza innata que bailan por inercia los labios de aquellos que se aman hasta que el aire les faltó.

- ¿Tuve razón en mi hipótesis ? –Pregunta Sonriendo el guapo chico.

- Si…creo que si…- contesta Makoto abrazándose al cuello de Ray para volver a besarlo. Él aprisionó la delgada cintura de ella para hacer más pequeño el espacio que les dividía.

- ¡Ey! – grita Motoki entrando a la habitación.- Mucho cuidado con lo que haces, "Cuñadito".- Ríe el rubio corriendo a la cama de su primo, tumbándose entre los chicos y abriendo la caja de galletas.

- ¡Motoki! Esas no son tuyas.- Bufa Makoto.

- Hermanita. Tienen que comprar mi silencio de alguna forma. ¿no lo creen? Anda, vamos, veamos una película- invita el chico encendiendo el televisor.

- Me rindo. – comenta Makoto resignada- Veamos esa película.

- No es mala idea.- Apoya Raymond algo sonrojado.

Makoto se levantó para acomodarse de nueva cuenta en la cama junto a Raymond mientras Motoki se divertía cambiando de canal; Mako se abrazaba al pecho de Raymond, ambos se miraban compartiendo una sonrisa de complicidad a la vez que Motoki reía ignorándolos por completo.

-000-

Lita había llevado un Chesee Cake con chocolate para celebrar la alta de Raymond. Darien había argumentado que dicho postre no tendría razón de ser sin un gran vaso de leche helada, lo que provocó que Rei lo riñera frente a los invitados explicándole que a consecuencia de los días de estadía de Raymond en el hospital nadie había tenido cabeza para hacer las compras ¡Y menos de comprar leche!.

Tomando esto de pretexto, Danielle y Andy se ofrecieron a ir a comprar un poco de leche para acompañar el postre. De regreso, caminando cerca de un parque, Andy invitó a Danielle a detenerse un poco para charlar.

- ¿de qué querías que habláramos, Andy?-Preguntó intrigada la joven de ojos azules.

- Bueno, yo…solo quería que disfrutáramos el atardecer…- Miente el rubio.

- Andy…- Dice Danielle no muy convencida.- No te creo.

- Es verdad... En parte…

- ¿qué ocurre?-Insiste ella.

- Es que…Quiero aprisionar todos los momentos posibles, Dany. En otoño te irás a Viena y yo…voy a extrañarte mucho.- Asegura el chico Furuhata.

- Ahh. Era eso.- Respira ella.

- Si. Era eso…- confirma Andy bajando la mirada- Seguro serás la mejor en Viena…

- Si. Seguro sería la mejor…- Asegura la joven.

- ¿serías?-Repite intrigado el chico.

- Si. No iré.- Confirma Danielle despreocupada.

- ¡Pero Dany! No puedes hacer eso. Es tu sueño.

- No…Mi sueño es dedicarme a la música Andy, y eso puedo hacerlo en cualquier lugar. Justo aquí en Tokio hay muy buenas escuelas.- Explica la muchacha.

- Pero debió haber algo que te hiciera cambiar de opinión.- Se intriga el chico.

- Muchas cosas de hecho…-Acepta la chica.

- ¿yo, entre ellas?-Interroga emocionado el muchacho Furuhata.

- No…ciertamente tu no.

- ¿cómo?- Pregunta extrañado el rubio.

- Te amo, Andy. Eso lo sé desde que era pequeña. También se que aun cuando nuestros caminos se alejasen, nosotros encontraríamos la forma de estar juntos. ¿no es así?- Explica la muchacha con una seriedad poco común en ella.

- Si. Definitivamente sí. Por eso no quiero ser la causa de que mines tu sueño. No me lo perdonaría.- Cuenta el rubio.

- Y no lo eres, te lo repito- contesta sonriente Danielle acariciando el rostro de Andy- quería irme lejos por James, temía que algún día intentara hacerme lo que…finalmente intentó.- termina la bella chica agachando su mirada.

- Dany…-Se apena el rubio.

- Pero ahora todo es diferente. Él ya no está para hacernos daño, ¡encontramos a nuestro padre! Y yo quiero disfrutar esos años de los que nos perdimos cuando era pequeña, quiero disfrutar de mi familia.

- Amor- sonrió Andy al ver el rostro iluminado de su novia.

- Además…Si bien Darien no es exactamente un hombre pobre, tampoco tiene el dinero de un Hotelero y gastó bastante con la operación de Ray. ¿sabes? Se negó a aceptar un solo centavo de mi abuelo.

- Y no lo juzgo por ello.-Apoya el chico a su suegro.

- Si. Lo sé. Sé que mi padre y mamá harían hasta lo imposible por conseguir los medios para enviarme a Viena, pero ahora lo único que deseo es disfrutar del hogar que siempre deseé tener y ahora tengo. Además, Viena no se irá a ningún lado. Tal vez más adelante tome algún curso o me vaya de intercambio. Que se yo.- Se despreocupa ella.

- Dany. Me hace Tan feliz escucharte- confiesa Andy besado tiernamente a la chica de ojos azules. Se separó un poco de ella para sonreírle de nueva cuenta- casi lo olvido.

- ¿qué ocurre?-Se extraña ella.

- Iba a darte esto para que no me olvidaras cuando te fueras a Viena. Creo que ya no será necesario porque me encargaré todos los días de que el olvido no llegue hasta ti. aun así quiero que lo tengas como símbolo de nuestro amor...

Andy entrega una pequeña cajita en forma de alcatraz que Danielle abre emocionada topándose con un guardapelo de plata en forma de corazón que colgaba de una fina cadenita.

- Andy. ¡Es hermoso!-Se emociona la chica.

- Cuando lo vi pensé en ti. ábrelo- Danielle lo abrió topándose con una pequeña fotografía con ambos chicos abrazados a una edad muy temprana y una inscripción del otro lado del corazón que decía "Te amaré por siempre" Andy.F.-¿te gusta?

- ¡Me encanta! ¿dónde conseguiste ésta foto? No debemos tener más de cinco años aquí.

- La encontré un día en uno de los álbums de mamá y sin que se diera cuenta la robé para mandar arreglarla para éste regalo.-Cuenta el muchacho a su novia.

- Andy. ¡me encantó! ¿y sabes algo? – comenta la bella chica colgándose del cuello del rubio.

- ¿qué?

- Yo también te amaré por siempre…

Andy y Danielle se entregaron de nueva cuenta en un tierno beso de amor. Muchos dirían que son muy jóvenes para saber lo que quieren. Pero ellos estaban totalmente seguros de lo que deseaban en su futuro…

-000-

En el departamento, Darien daba vueltas en círculos asomándose de vez en cuando a la ventana para ver si Danielle y Andy aparecía. Rei, quién había preparado café para todos los demás miraba entretenida la divertida actitud de su amado.

- Darien Spencer. ¡Haz el favor de regresar a sentarte a la sala! Tenemos visita.- Ordenó la mujer de cabello negro.

- Lo siento, querida. – Contesta el guapo hombre sentándose al lado de su bella pareja- ¿pero qué demonios les pasa a esos chicos que tardan tanto? ¡Solo fueron por un cartón de leche!

- Darien, Amigo- lo llamó Andrew- qué actitud tan inmadura la tuya. Puedes comer tu pastel con café. Como nosotros, ¿es tan necesario tomarlo con leche helada?

- No es eso, Andrew. Ya han tardado bastante tu hijo y nuestra Dany.-Gruñe el médico.

- Darien- comenta Rei colocando una mano sobre la pierna del alto doctor- ¿son celos de padre los que escucho en tu voz?

- Mi amor. ¡es un Furuhata! ¿me explico? Solo imaginar que ése clon de Andrew ponga sus manos sobre mi pequeña princesa me hace…

- Darien. – lo llama Lita- tranquilo. Los chicos están bien, créeme… No harán nada malo.

- ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, Lita?- Interroga el preocupado cardiólogo.

- En primera, Por que a diferencia de Andrew… mi pequeño también es un Kino, por lo cual es más listo.

- ¡oye!- gruñó Andrew.

- ¿y en segunda? – pregunta Darien intrigado.

- Rei y yo hemos educado muy bien a nuestros hijos, como debe de ser- Explica Lita en tono triunfal- Con temor… Si el lado "Furuhata" llega a salir en ellos una pequeña voz, la de sus hermosas madres los hará detenerse aterrados.

- Es cierto, Darien. créele. Dany está en buenas manos.- Asegura la mujer de ojos amatista.

- Eso espero- dijo no muy convencido el cardiólogo. – En ese Momento Danielle y Andy aparecen por la puerta riendo divertidos y con el cartón de leche de Darien- Muy bien jovencitos. ¿se puede decir dónde estaban? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

- Se…señor Spencer yo…- Murmura tartamudeando el rubio chico.

- No le hagan caso, chicos.- interviene Rei caminando hacia donde estaba Darien- "alguien" está de mal humor por que tiene hambre. Querido, acompáñame a la cocina, ¿quieres?

- No. no quiero. Andy y yo tenemos pendiente una charla "de hombre a hombre".- Amenaza el pelinegro.

- Claro que no- rió divertida Rei- Me vas a acompañar a la cocina... Ahora.

- Te alcanzo en un segundo, amor…- Indica él.

- Darien Spencer. ¿acaso me estás contradiciendo?- Pregunta molesta la ex sacerdotisa.

- No, querida. Tienes razón- contesta el alto hombre de mala gana y voltea a ver a Andy- Pero tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente jovencito…

- Si, Doctor Spencer. Cuando usted lo deseé.-Responde con toda la seriedad del mundo el chico rubio.

- Darien- lo llamó Rei de nueva cuenta haciendo que el hombre bajara la cabeza para perderse en la cocina junto con la bella mujer, que al estar a solas lo miró fijamente colocando sus manos sobre su cintura- No puedo creer que te portes tan infantil con los chicos.

- Me preocupo por ellos, cielo. No quiero que nada malo les pase.-Se defiende el alto hombre.

- Y nada malo les pasará. Debes aprender a confiar en ellos. ¿de acuerdo?

- Mmhhmm- expresa Darien de mala gana.

- ¿de acuerdo? –Vuelve a preguntar en tono serio la diosa de fuego.

- De acuerdo…-Se resigna no muy convencido el padre.

- Bien. Ése es mi hombre- Alaga Rei tras dar media vuelta para ponerse de puntillas e intentar alcanzar unas tazas, pero el pelinegro hombre se le adelanta haciéndole a un lado para bajarlas por ella- Darien. Te he dicho mil veces que yo puedo hacer las cosas por mí misma. Detesto que me trates como si fuera una inútil. ¡No lo soy!

- Mi cielo. No creo que seas una inútil. Sólo vi que no alcanzabas las tazas y quise ayudarte.-explica con voz suave él.

- Todo en ésta casa es más alto o grande o pesado para mí según tú.- se cruza de brazos la mujer de ojos violeta.

- Es que así es, pequeña- agrega el guapo hombre acariciando su barbilla.- pero no te preocupes. Creo que lo mejor será comprar una casa a las medidas de nuestras necesidades- dice Darien recalcando el "Nuestras".

- Desde que salimos del centro médico con Ray te has comportado demasiado extraño, Darien Spencer… ¿qué te pasa?-interroga Rei.

- Me pasa- Inicia él tras abrazar por la espalda a la bella mujer- que te amo.- dice tras besar su cuello- que me encantas- agrega susurrando en su oído- que te deseo- besa y mordisquea el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Tenemos visitas afuera…- agrega ella de muy mala gana, resistiéndose a sus impulsos y al temblor de sus rodillas.

- ¿y si argumentas sentirte indispuesta, amor?- recomienda él seductoramente en su oído.- Podemos ir a la cama temprano y…-acerca Darien sus labios al oído de su amada susurrando unas palabras.

- No me tientes, Satanás…-intenta ella zafarse sin éxito del abrazo posesivo de él- Mejor sacaré la bandeja para llevar más tazas de café a nuestros invitados.

- ¡No! Yo lo haré- expresa Darien soltando prontamente a Rei para agacharse y buscar la bandeja de metal en el trinchador.

- Ok- suspira Rei en tono Molesto cerrando la puerta de la cocina y encarando a su alto amado- ¿qué pasa? Y no me digas que es porque no alcanzo los cajones bajos del trinchador porque sería el colmo.

- No pasa nada, querida. – Responde él tras sonreírle coquetamente.

- Darien…Me vas a hacer enojar.- lo encara la antigua guerrera de Marte.- Si aun tuviera mis poderes ya te habría calcinado…

- Ya te dije que todo está bien. ¿de acuerdo? ¡Terca!- Se burla él.

- Ok. Entonces. Hasta que me digas que demonios pasa yo no voy a hablarte.- expresa ella dando la espalda a Darien y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Por favor, Rei!. esas son niñerías, amor… No harás algo así. ¿verdad?- Interroga el pelinegro.

-…

Ella no se movió de su lugar ni respondió.

- Anda…-la abraza él de espaldas por la cintura, besando su cuello.- Dime algo. ¿quieres?

- …

- Rei…- la llama el preocupado doctor ahora en tono serio.

- …

- Amor. No puedes dejar de hablarme por una niñería.- Se queja el hombre de ojos azules.

- ¡Lita!- llama la delgada mujer a su amiga que está a unos metros de ellos sentada en la sala. -¿podrías venir? Necesito ayuda con tu cheese cake.

- ¡Voy! – se escucha la voz de la mujer de cabellos castaños gritarle desde el otro lado de la pared.

- Así que es en serio- respira él profundamente tras decir ésas últimas palabras.- Bien. Te lo diré- Se rinde él de mala gana susurrando algunas palabras en su oído que hacen que la mujer abra sus ojos de par en par y parpadee rápidamente.

- ¿es…estas seguro?-Pregunta ella mientras lo mira con rostro sorprendido.

- Totalmente…-Asegura él.

- Rei. No es que me moleste. Pero servir un chesee cake no es tan difícil.- comenta la señora Furuhata entrando a la cocina y encontrando a su mejor amiga con rostro de sorpresa y a Darien observándola con una extraña sonrisa.-¿interrumpí algo?

- N..no…Nada.- sale ella de su parálisis. Es que me encanta como decoras los platos antes de servir los pasteles. ¿lo harías?

- Claro.- Acepta la cocinera mirando extrañada a su mejor amiga.

- Bien. Iré llevando sus tazas de café y mi vaso de leche helada.- agrega el alto doctor sacando un bote de helado de chocolate del congelador junto con un par de bananas y algo de crema de maní y mermelada de chabacano y tomando una cuchara- No sé por qué a últimas fechas tiendo a comer cosas poco comunes. ¿no lo crees amor?

- Si. – sonríe ella divertida.- eso te pasa a últimas fechas.

- Te amo- expresa él besando su mejilla y saliendo de la cocina con la charola cargada de cosas.

- ¿me perdí de algo?- Se extraña la alta mujer mirando incrédula a su amiga que se ha recargado en la barra de la cocina y lleva su mano a la mejilla besada.

- No…nada… ¿te ayudo?

- Claro, yo diría….

-000-

En uno de los departamentos de Tokio, un delgado hombre de larga cabellera negra y ojos azules recorría su hogar para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Su rubia e inquieta hija había caído rendida ya y Mina se había ido ya a la habiación a darse un baño.

Entró en silencio, tanto que La rubia mujer de ojos azules no notó su presencia. La encontró sentada sobre la cama, en silencio, llorando.

Puso su mano sobre su hombro y ella saltó de la impresión, no lo esperaba, escondió al verlo un papel que arrugó con las manos.

- Seiya- Lo llamó.

- Llorabas...- Evidencia él.

- no...no...No es eso.- Miente la rubia.

- Mina...

La rubia mujer saca de entre sus puños una vieja fotografía de sus años de escuela; en ella aparecen cinco chicas vestidas con su uniforme de colegio, sonriendo.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos tomamos ésta foto- Cuenta la señora Kou- ¿qué nos pasó, Seiya?

- Mina...-Enmudece él- No me gusta que te pongas triste. Me siento mal cuando te veo así.

- Solo es Nostalgia, Seiya. Recuerdo que en algún momento fuimos buenas amigas, las mejores- Recuerda la rubia.- ¿en qué momento se torció todo?

-Mi vida...-Se preocupa Seiya- La verdad es que no lo sé. No sé en que momento llegamos a...a lo que se llegó, y tal vez no es tan buena idea hablar de ello, lo hecho, hecho está ¿no es así?

- A pesar de que hace años que Serena y yo no eramos amigas, jamás quise que terminara así...-Dice con genuina sinceridad la mujer del planeta del amor.

- Mina, mi amor...Yo lamento...-Inicia a hablar él, pero ella lo calla.

- No quiero hacer más reclamos, ni quiero más peleas. Como dices tú: Lo hecho, hecho está y no hay marcha atrás. No me hagas caso ¿quieres? Solo fue un momento de nostalgia. Quiero recordar a Serena como en esos viejos tiempos, como en esa vieja foto...

- Creo que será lo mejor- Apoya Seiya.

- Anda, es tarde. Ven a la cama, vamos a dormir...-Invita la rubia.

- Yo tengo una mejor idea...

Esa noche, en el departamento de los Kou. Terminaron los rencores, los reclamos. El veneno había sido extraído y lentamente, la esperanza resurgía en ellos...

-000-

Del otro lado de la ciudad en la mansión Tenoh un par de chicas preparan maletas. Una de ellas de cabello rosa y la otra de corta melena negra. Son interrumpidas por Setsuna que entra en la habitación.

- ¿listas?

- Si. Todo listo, Setsuna – contesta la chica de los ojos color Rubí.- gracias por todo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer. Si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde, muchas cosas se habrían evitado- Murmura la ama del tiempo.

- Bueno. A fin de cuentas las cosas pasaron así. El pasado no puede cambiarse. – Consuela la muchacha de cabello rosa.

- Hotaru. Promete cuidar bien de Rini estos meses.-Pide Setsuna.

- Lo prometo, Setsuna-Mama. Y como acordamos, me encargaré de que Rini presente todos sus exámenes a distancia para que no pierda su ciclo escolar.

- Rini. ¿de verdad estás segura de querer irte? Ya sé que prometimos ayudarte par que sacaras tus estudios pero… Irte lejos de tus amigos, de tu hogar.-Se preocupa la directora de la escuela.

- Setsu. Necesito pensar muchas cosas. Me pegó mucho el funeral de mamá. Solo ustedes y nosotras asistimos.-Recuerda la chica.

- Bueno. Debes entender…-Intenta explicar la morena.

- Si. Entiendo que papá no podía asistir porque Ray está delicado y no debe llevar bacterias a casa. Y entiendo que después del daño que les hizo a "Sus amigas" ninguna quisiera pararse al cementerio.

- Nena, Entiende. Tu padre no quiso que Rei ni tus hermanos asistieran por obvios motivos, Para Mina fue muy difícil perdonar a la mujer que…bueno. Tú sabes la historia y Lita y Amy si asistieron para apoyarte.

- Lo sé. Pero a todos les hizo mucho daño, tía Setsuna. Lo pude ver en sus rostros. Nadie lamentó su muerte. Incluso YO no estoy segura de haberlo hecho. Pero no quiero terminar como ella- comentó la chica rompiendo en llanto- No quiero terminar ganándome el odio o la lástima de todos.

- No será así. Tu padre, bueno…Darien te adora y Rei y tus hermanos te han invitado a ir a vivir con ellos. Y no creo que sea por lástima.-Consuela la mujer.

- Sé que no. Pero…como le dije a mi padre…necesito estar lejos de aquí, Setsu. El tiempo ya dirá…

- Bien.- comenta resignada la alta morena de cabello verde- Michiru les ha preparado algo para que coman durante el camino. Deben llamarme cuando lleguen a la universidad y…

- Y estaremos bien, Setsuna-Mama. Despreocúpate. Te queremos…-abraza Hotaru a la alta mujer y sale con la pelirrosa de la habitación dejándola sola.

- Jamás creí que las despedidas te dolieran tanto, Setsu- Ríe divertida Haruka.- creo que la sangre te llama.

- Haruka. ¿No te ha enseñado Michiru que es de Mala educación escuchar detrás de las paredes?-gruñe Setsuna.

- Claro que sí. Pero nadie dijo nunca nada sobre las puertas. –contestó entre risas la Rubia.

- A veces detesto tu sentido del humor, Haruka…

- Claro que no. Anda, abuela. Te invitamos a tomar un par de copas en la sala.- Invita la heredera de Urano.

- ¡No soy ninguna abuela!

- ¿me dirás tu edad?-Ríe Haruka abrazando por los hombros a su amiga para bajar a la sala de la casa.

- Cierra la boca.-Bufa Setsuna.

Ambas amigas bajaron la escalera para encontrarse en la sala con la guapa violinista que las esperaba con dos copas de "Margaritas". Los días transcurridos habían causado bastante estrés por una vida para todas.

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí viene el capítulo 28 de Secretos del pasado y yo lloro como una magdalena por que...el que viene es el último capítulo de Secretos del Pasado y sufro...sufro mucho.**

**Estamos cerrando círculos, sacando "conclusiones" y sí...haciendo rabiar un poco a mi amiga Mademoiselle Rosseau que no está nada feliz con la resurreacción de Raymondcito, pero yo no podía matar a ese chico tan guapo ¿verdad?**

**Bien amigos y amigas. Sin más que decir...les dejo éste cachito y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que como ya les conté...será el último de "Secretos del pasado". Ahora, continuamos avanzandole a "La otra mujer" que es la historia que viene.**


	29. Chapter 29 Epilogo

**Secretos del Pasado**

**Capitulo 29**

**"Epílogo"**

**Seis meses después:**

En una hermosa casa a las orillas de Tokio se encontraba un grupo de viejos amigos ante una gran mesa disfrutando de una comida "familiar".

En una parte de la mesa Taiki y Ami jugaban embelesados con una pequeña bebé de no más de tres meses de edad, a su lado Seiya abrazaba enternecido a Mina que lucía realmente sonriente.

Frente a ellos Andrew contaba sus chistes mientras Lita lo reñía por hablar con la boca llena. Junto a ellos Darien sujetaba la Mano de Rei, besándola en cada oportunidad.

- Es una lástima que Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna no pudieran venir. – Expresa Lita.

- Si. Argumentaron tener mucho trabajo, aunque creo que es por que aun no se sienten cómodas con todo lo ocurrido.- baja la mirada la bella mujer de cabellos negros.

- Tal vez más adelante. ¿no lo creen?- sonríe Darien acariciando la mejilla de Rei.

- Mina.- comenta la pelinegra cambiando el tema.- Tu bebé está preciosa, Felicidades.

- Gracias. Solo fue cuestión de decidirnos, Natsuki nos ha hecho muy felices. Hay tantos niños carentes de amor esperando por la oportunidad de tener una familia.- Responde la rubia.- Le he insistido a Amy, pero no la veo muy convencida.

- Eso es porque no lo estoy, Mina. Me conformo con ser tía de la pequeña Natsuki, ¿verdad?-Expresa la mujer de cabello azul jugando con la nena de cabello negro y ojos rasgados.

- Respeto la decisión de Amy- interrumpe Taiki embelesado con la risa de Natsuki.- Aunque a mi me encantan los niños.

- Es demasiado trabajo para ti- contesta Amy. – créeme.

- Se terminó la Limonada. Iré por más – Rompe Rei la conversación intentando ponerse de pie sin éxito.- querido. ¿Me ayudas?

- Mejor yo voy por ella, linda. No te fatigues…-Se ofrece Darien.

- No querrás comenzar con la discusión de todos los días de nuevo, ¿o sí?- Miró retadora la bella mujer de cabello negro ensartada en un vestido amarillo pastel a su pareja.

Darien respiró profundamente resignado

- No…Te propongo algo: al menos déjame acompañarte a la cocina. ¿estás de acuerdo?- Intenta conciliar él.

- ¿tengo opción?- pregunta la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

- No.

- Bien…ya que.

El alto doctor de negra cabellera decorado con un sexy mechó de canas se puso de pie moviendo la silla de su mujer y dándole la mano para ayudar a levantarse, ésta aun con ayuda tardó un par de minutos en poder levantarse debido a su abultado vientre, cuando logró finalmente ponerse en pie él la tomó de la mano caminando hacia la casa, "Su casa" desde hace un par de meses.

Cuando Darien y Rei se enteraron que su familia se incrementaría de nueva cuenta, tomaron la decisión de buscar una casa más grande donde cupieran cómodamente con Raymond y Danielle. A pesar de que Rini había estado viviendo en el departamento de Hotaru en la universidad donde trabajaba y estudiaba decidieron que lo mejor era que Rini contara con una habitación para cuando ella decidiera vivir con ellos o visitarles y claro está, ahora necesitarían una habitación más para su nuevo integrante que según decían los doctores sería una nena.

Al entrar a la cocina el guapo doctor cerró la puerta para asegurarse de estar a solas con la mujer de sus sueños y tras dejar la jarra de cristal sobre el fregadero la tomó en sus brazos y la besó apasionada y sorpresivamente hasta dejarla sin aliento.

- waw. ¿y eso a que se debió?- Pregunta ella sorprendida.

- A que te amo.-respondió Darien.

- ¿Qué no me amabas igual desde ésta mañana?- Arqueo la ceja la pelinegra.

- No…- observa Darien su Reloj de pulso como tomando el tiempo-justo ahora te amo un poco más.

- Tonto- rió ella dando media vuelta para enjuagar la jarra de cristal.

- ¿acaso te estás burlando de mis sentimientos?- Cuestione él con falsa molestia, sujetándola por la cintura y moviendo su cabello para besar su nuca.

- De…depende…-Articuló Rei con dificultad.

- Eso, Rei Hino…es una ofensa personal y no puedo permitirla por mucho que te ame.-Murmura el médico con voz seria.

La pequeña Mujer sonrió divertida.

- Eso es terrible… ¿qué castigo merezco?- preguntó seductoramente tras voltearse de frente y encontrarse con esos profundos ojos azules que la hicieron estremecer por un instante al encontrar la respuesta en ellos.

- ¿te parece que estoy jugando?- comenta él tomándola por la cintura y sentándola en el pretil de la cocina.- ¿qué te parece, Risa? – Pregunta Darien dirigiéndose al abultado vientre de Rei mientras lo acaricia- Tu madre no me toma en serio… ¿puedes creerlo?-agrega haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas- Tendré que convencerla. ¿no lo crees?- Continua hablando mientras besa su abdomen y sube por su cuello hasta sus labios, los cuales besa tiernamente hasta paralizarse tras sentir un par de pataditas que lo hizo distraerse de su misiva.

- ¿sentiste eso?- Pregunta ella sonriente.

- Si…

- Creo que Risa si te cree…te daremos el beneficio de la duda.- Bromea la mujer de los ojos violeta.

- Con eso me basta.- Se resigna él abrazándose a la pequeña mujer y besando de nueva cuenta sus labios, ésta vez con mayor intensidad mientras sus manos se perdían bajo el vestido de ella.

- Cof cof- los interrumpe un alto hombre de cabello cano y ojos violeta- ¿interrumpo?

- Papá- Sonríe nerviosa Rei al serio político.- ¡claro que no! Bienvenido.

- Yo…Los dejo solos – Ofrece el pelinegro apenado tras tomar la jarra de Limonada y rellenarla.

- Darien…- lo llamó la mujer de ojos violeta.

- ¿si?

- ¿Me bajas?-dijo ella levantando sus brazos provocándole una sonrisa a el que se acercó para abrazarla y ayudarle a bajar.

- Gracias…- Susurró Rei besando fugazmente los labios del doctor.

- Te veo afuera- comentó él sonriéndole tras salir de la cocina.

- Me sorprende que vinieras, papá.- murmura la mujer de baja estatura notando el rostros turbado de su padre con su comentario.- aunque me da gusto…

- No iba a venir… Pero…vine a decirte que ya hemos liberado los bienes de James, puedes tomar posesión de todos ellos a partir de hoy, Hija…-Explica el señor Hino.

Rei sonrió ante el comentario de su padre aunque negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero nada, te lo había dicho ya. ¿no es así?-Recuerda ella al señor Hino.

- Es tu derecho, eres su viuda y tus hijos son…

- No. Ni siquiera lo digas, padre…sabes que no es verdad. además, sabes que desde hace un par de meses los chicos ya no son legalmente Hagen, ahora llevan el apellido de su padre.

- Me gustaría que tomaran el dinero, hija. Lo merecen, por mi culpa sufrieron tanto…

- No. no insistas… No lo necesitamos, con lo de mi línea de ropa y el sueldo de Darien estaremos bien.

- Hija…

- Tómalo tú, padre. Se que James te robó una buena parte de tu patrimonio. Te firmaré lo que se necesite. Pero nosotros no lo queremos.-Asegura Rei.

- Entiendo. – comentó el hombre entristecido. Dando media vuelta para salir.

- Padre… ¿no te quedarás?- Interroga la mujer del vestido amarillo.

- Creo que no es adecuado que lo haga… Tu esposo tal vez no…

- Darien no es un mal hombre.- interrumpió la bella mujer las palabras de su padre.- además, siempre le estará eternamente agradecido a esa persona que se encargó de poner el nuevo corazón de Ray en nuestro camino.

- …¿cómo?... ¿cómo lo supieron?- Se paraliza el político.

- Lo dedujimos, padre…solo lo dedujimos, pero ahora estoy más que segura, y aunque sé que no fue ni legal ni moralmente correcto, ambos te lo agradecemos.- Dice con sinceridad la mujer de cabello negro.

- ¿Ray lo sabe?- Interroga preocupado el abuelo del chico.

- No, y creo que no lo entendería.- Responde Rei.

- Es verdad. Bueno, debo irme.-Interrumpe el señor Hino.

- Quédate. Por favor…- Pide la mujer de amarillo.

- Lo lamento, no puedo…pero prometo visitarte pronto. No quiero perderme el nacimiento de mi nieto.- Dice el anciano.

- Nieta- aclara la futura madre sonriente llevándose las manos al abdomen- es una nena y su nombre es Risa…

- Como tu madre…-Se emociona Takahashi Hino.

- Si, cómo ella.- sonrió la antigua guerrera de marte.

- Me hace muy feliz, Hija. Debo irme.-Comenta el hombre de cabellera cana abrazando a su hija y besando su mejilla para caminar hacia la puerta.

- Te acompaño.- Ofrece Rei.

La pequeña mujer caminó al lado de su padre hasta la puerta de la casa donde lo esperaba su chofer, Takahashi subió a su auto despidiéndose desde lejos de su hija que recargaba su cabeza en el marco de la puerta viendo cómo se alejaba. Al mismo tiempo un Taxi llegó y se paró justo en la entrada de la casa Spencer, bajando de él una joven chica de melena Rosa junto con sus maletas.

- ¡Rini! – Saluda sonriente la mujer de cabello negro a la alta joven.

- Hola.- contesta la chica bajando su cabeza algo nerviosa.

- Bienvenida a casa.- Dice mientras la abraza e invita a pasar. - Deja aquí tu maletas. Más tarde le diremos a tu padre o a los chicos que las suban.

- Si.

- Bien. Vamos afuera, a tu padre le dará mucho gusto verte.- Rei tomó de la mano a la chica guiándola hasta el jardín donde charlaban en la mesa los invitados.- Amor, ¡Mira quién llegó!

El alto hombre se puso de pie sonriente corriendo a donde estaban Rini y Rei.- ¡Hija! Bienvenida. Que gusto que regresaras.

- Bueno, es que aunque Hotaru es una gran amiga y me trata muy bien, siento que necesitaba estar en casa.- Explica la muchacha.

- Y lo estas.- aclara sonriente Rei a la chica de cabello rosa.

- Gracias…

- Rini, Rei tiene razón.- comenta el alto hombre abrazando por la cintura a su pareja.- Ésta es tu casa. Y tu habitación te ha estado esperando, hija.

- ¿de verdad?- Se sorprende la alta joven de ojos color rubí.

- Si. La decoramos lo mejor que pudimos, pero si deseas cambiar algo en ella…-ofrece la mujer de los ojos violetas.

- No. por mí está perfecto. Gracias de verdad…- Se emociona Rini.

- Ahora si estamos completos, toda la familia…- abraza el alto hombre también a la chica de cabellos rosados.

- No. aun no, falta mi hermanita- corrige Rini colocando su mano sobre el abultado abdomen de Rei.- ¿no?

- Si. Tienes razón, solo faltan un par de meses y estaremos completos.- contesta emocionado Darien al ver el gesto de fraternidad entre su hija y la mujer de su vida.

- ¿y dónde están todos?- pregunta Rini haciendo referencia a sus hermanos y los chicos Furuhata que no se ven por ningún lado.

- Andrew olvidó el pastel en Crown y los chicos se ofrecieron a ir por el. – Responde Rei.

- ¿todos?-Inquiere sorprendida la chica pelirosa.

- Tu padre- Interviene la madrastra de la chica- Aun contra mi voluntad les regaló a tus hermanos unos autos deportivos por su cumpleaños, así que fueron a estrenarlos.

- Querida. No puedo hacer diferencias entre ellos; Rini tiene su auto rosa, creo que Raymond y Danielle tienen derecho a tener los suyos…- Se defiende Darien.

- ¿lo ves? Hace su voluntad.-Bufa la mujer de ojos amatista.

Rini no pudo evitar reír ante la pseudo discusión de ambos adultos, pero el momento fue roto por un par de voces que los llamaban a sus espaldas.

¡Mamá, Volvimos!.-Informa Danielle.

- ¿se puede saber por que tardaron tanto?- Bufa Darien cruzándose de brazos y mirando celosamente a Andy.

- Ti…tío…La verdad es que…-Tartamudea el rubio hijo de Andrew Furuhata.

- Es que no pudimos evitar dar una vuelta más con nuestros autos, papá. ¡Son fantásticos! – Interviene Raymond.

- No estarás pensando mal de Andy. ¿verdad papá? – Mira molesta Danielle a su padre con la misma expresión que tanto le aterraba y que había heredado de Rei.

- Bueno. Yo…

- Papá. No te preocupes- tranquiliza Raymond- Yo mantendré vigilado a Andy.

- ¡oye!- gruñe Danielle.

- No importa. Lo entiendo, yo también cuidaré de Mako.- Ríe Andy volteando a ver a su hermana que estaba a unos centímetros de él.

- ¡Hey! ¿yo que culpa tengo?- gruñe Makoto.

- ¿lo ves, querido?- Toma Rei la mano de Darien- Te lo dije. Nuestros chicos estarán. Bien.

- Ey, Rini.- rompe Motoki la conversación sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- ¡Volviste!

- Bienvenida- saluda Danielle abrazando a la chica de pelo rosa.- vamos adentro para que nos cuentes que ha pasado. Charla de chicas.

- Chicas- Repite Motoki con malicia- ¡Yo les ayudo con las maletas! -Corre el rubio detrás de Danielle y Rini.

- Mmhhmm.- los observa inquisitiva la muchacha de ojos verdes al verlos alejarse.

- Chicos, vamos a la mesa.- indica Rei. colgándose del brazo de Darien.

- En seguida, mamá. Olvidamos los refrescos, no tardamos.- contesta Raymond caminando con Makoto tomada de la mano hacia el interior de la casa mientras Andy camina detrás de ellos siguiéndolos muy de cerca.

- ¿me acompaña a la mesa, Señora Spencer?, creo que tenemos visitas esperando.- habla con voz ceremonial el cardiólogo.

- Vamos- se recarga ella en su pecho- aunque es una lástima…justo a ésta hora son otras cosas las que se me antoja hacer- comenta ella susurrando en su oído algunas palabras.

- En tu estado todos entenderían si te sintieras indispuesta…- expresa él abrazándola.

- Tal vez cuando se vayan nuestros invitados…- dice Rei besando su mejilla y caminando de prisa hacia la mesa donde esperan todos sus amigos.-regresamos.

- Oye Rei.- Expresa Mina- Estábamos comentando aquí en la mesa…

- ¿qué?-pregunta ella curiosa mientras se deja caer pesadamente en la silla al tiempo que Darien se sienta a su lado.

- Es que yo tengo curiosidad. – Insiste maliciosa la rubia.

- Mina, amor- la llama Seiya.- no seas entrometida.

- Ay Seiya. No me limites, sabes que me encanta estar bien informada.- Aclara la rubia.

- Chismosa, más bien.- ríe Amy.

- Bueno ya. ¿qué quieres saber?- cuestiona Rei intrigada.

- Es que…Tú ya no eres una adolescente ¡Y Darien es Doctor! – Abre desmesuradamente los ojos azules la señora Kou.

- ¿y?- Sigue sin entender la pelinegra.

- ¿Cómo te salen mal las cuentas con esas dos cosas juntas?- pregunta la rubia señalando el abdomen abultado de su amiga.

- ¡Mina! No seas imprudente- la reta Amy.

- Ay. Yo quiero saber.- Insiste la rubia.

- Es que… Nunca nos pusimos a hablar de ése pequeño detalle. – comenta Darien con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Y es que.- interrumpe Rei.-Yo supuse por unos comentarios de Serena que Darien ya no podría tener más hijos.

- ¡Y vaya que se equivocó!- rió divertido Andrew.- Pero no te preocupes, amigo. Yo puedo contactarte con mi agente de autos, podrás tener tu versión del Furuhata-Móvil. ¡O mejor aún! Puedes ir conmigo directo a la fábrica de pañales para que te den descuentos, ¡tengo membresías!

- Te estás divirtiendo Andrew. ¿verdad?- comentó apenado el alto doctor.

- Si…esperé tantos años para esto…-agrega triunfante el rubio con los ojos cristalizados fingiendo una lágrima.

- Andrew. Cierra la boca.- Exigió la mujer de los ojos verdes.

- Amor. Déjame divertirme. Darien me hizo bromas mucho tiempo. ¡éste es mi momento! –Chilla el rubio señor Furuhata.

- Diviértete lo que quieras. – comenta el pelinegro abrazando sobre los hombros a Rei.- Yo estoy feliz por la llegada de Risa, me perdí de muchas etapas de Danielle y Raymond, pero de Risa no me perderé nada.

- ¿escuchaste, Andrew? Deja de molestar.-Bufó Lita

- ¡pero amor! No me regañes, déjame disfrutar de éste momento.- se queja Andrew provocando que Lita eleve sus ojos y se cruce de brazos resignada, dando indirectamente permiso a Andrew de continuar- cómo decía, Lo importante, amigo es que ¡un Spencer más y estaremos iguales!.

- Dos.- corrige Lita dando un sorbo a su limonada.

- No, amor: Uno.- Explica Andrew

- Dos.-Insiste la castaña.

- No, no, no intentes confundirme, no soy bueno en números pero de nuestro lado están: Motoki, Andy, Makoto y Thor, con ellos están: Danielle, Raymond y la pequeña Risa, uno más y estamos iguales…

- Andrew. Entiende.- comenta Lita tomando la mano del rubio.-ellos necesitarían a "Dos" más para igualar a los Furuhata… ¿me explico?

- Me…me…me estas diciendo que…que…t…tu…tu…que nosotros….que…- el rubio abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras palidecía ante las palabras de Lita.

- Si. Te hará bien cuando acompañes a Darien a la fábrica de pañales comprar algunos para el próximo Furuhata.- Sugiere la ojiverde mientras toma un emparedado de la bandeja y le da una enorme mordida.

- ¡Lita, es genial!- se emociona Rei desde su silla intentando ponerse de pie en vano.- ¡maldición no puedo levantarme!

- Amiga. Es una gran noticia. – comenta Mina emocionada.

- Pero, ¿cómo pasó?- agrega Amy.- recuerdo haberte recetado la píldora.

- Si, bueno..creo que interactuaron con los medicamentos que tomé después de la operación, o tal vez fue por que Minako y Thor se pusieron a jugar con mis pastillas y las vitaminas de Andrew. Pero está más que confirmado. Ya me hice un Test- Contesta la señora Furuhata.

- Creo que una vez más nos llevarás la delantera, Furuhata.-Se mofa divertido el doctor de cabellera negra con un mechón blanco al frente.

- Darien.- riñe molesta Rei dando un pellizco a su pareja.

- Amor. No me dejas divertirme.- hace una rabieta el alto hombre de ojos azules al verse privado de seguir con la diversión.

- Tendrás mucho tiempo para divertirte cuando te toque cuidar a los pequeños junto a Andrew, Seiya y Taiki en nuestras "noches de chicas"-Ofrece Rei mientras da un sorbo a su limonada.

- ¿en serio?- Dice preocupado el guapo doctor.

- Claro que si. ¿qué esperabas? Una noche de chicas una vez a la semana mas cumpleaños, fiestas y demás cosas…-Le explica Rei.

- Resígnate, Spencer- comenta Taiki- además, jamás será "solo una vez a la semana" nos verás por tu casa muy a menudo. Ve el lado bueno, Seiya prepara muy buenos cocteles y Furuhata es bueno con los niños, los entretiene.

- ¿y tu?- Bufa Darien.

- Yo soy el que va a revisar a los chicos cuando todos los demás están viendo el partido de fut-ball, y en su defecto cuando su broma no fue divertida, como ahora.- comenta Taiki poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia un enorme brincolín en forma de casa donde jugaban divertidos Minako, Aqua y Thor.

- Fue una gran idea que rentáramos ese brincolín, Mina. – comenta Rei sorprendida de ver que los pequeños parecían no estar allí.

- Lo sé, hay que mantener a esos pequeños demonios lejos de todo lo que puedan quebrar, romper o quemar.- rió Mina escandalosamente.-¿recuerdas amor? La vez que Minako y Thor rompieron toda la cristalería de la casa del dueño de nuestra disquera anterior…fue terrible.

- Y por eso es "nuestra disquera anterior" jejeje. – comentó apenado Seiya.

-000-

En el interior de la casa Spencer, Danielle mostraba a la recién llegada su habitación. Mientras Motoki llevaba las pesadas maletas de la chica subiendo y bajando escaleras.

- ¿qué te parece tu habitación, Rini?-Pregunta Danielle.

- Me encanta- contesta la alta joven sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Mamá y yo la decoramos para ti.-Explica la chica de ojos azules.

- Es hermoso, justo como yo lo hubiera hecho.- contesta la chica de cabello rosa caminando hacia el buró de su cama notando un portarretratos en forma de corazón con una vieja fotografía suya y de su madre, no pudo evitar tomar asiento sobre la cama y acariciar la fotografía.

- La encontramos entre tus cosas cuando papá mandó traer la mudanza de tu antigua casa. Mamá y yo creímos que te gustaría tenerla aquí.-Le explica la de cabello negro.

-Gra…gracias…- Dice la chica de cabello rosa abrazando el marco sin poder detener un par de traicioneras gotas de lluvia de sus ojos.- Danielle…

- ¿si?

- ¿cómo puedes tratarme así?-Pregunta la chica de ojos de rubí.

- ¿qué quieres decir con "así"? – contesta extrañada la chica de pupilas azules.

- Si. Así, tan amable…Yo solo los traté mal desde que los conocí, Te he molestado desde siempre, soy mala…Yo soy un monstruo…-Se apena Rini.

- No. Eso no es verdad- contesta con voz pasiva la joven de cabello negro- No eres un monstruo… Ni creo que seas mala, Rini. Mamá dice, que no hay personas buenas o malas, a ella le gusta pensar que nuestro comportamiento es el resultado de viejas vivencias, pero que aun así todos tenemos la oportunidad de decidir…

- ¿en serio?- dice extrañada la joven de ojos rubí.

- Claro que si. Y no te preocupes por las riñas pasadas, Los hermanos reñimos todo el tiempo. Te acostumbrarás.-explica la pelinegra.

- ¿de verdad?- Pregunta sonriente la chica pelirosa.

- Si. Legalmente no podrás librarte de nosotras. Somos Hermanas y si antes te quejabas por ser hija única ahora tendrás tres hermanos más, tomando en cuenta a Risa. –Amenaza Danielle.

- Chicas… - interrumpe Motoki con la última maleta en la puerta mientras respira con dificultad.- he terminado con la mudanza.

- Perfecto, primo. – agradece Danielle- Tienes la fuerza de los Furuhata.

- Todo con tal de ver sonreír a la señorita Spencer.-comenta en tono seductor el rubio volteando a ver hacia la dueña de las maletas.

- Bien. Seré una muy buena hermana y entretendré a Andy de su labor de "centinela" – Dice la joven de los ojos azules dando un suave codazo de complicidad a Rini al salir de la habitación dejando solos a su hermana y a su cuñado.

- Gracias por ayudarme con mis maletas, Motoki.-Agradece Rini.

- No te preocupes, Rini. Lo hice con gusto.-responde el joven Furuhata.

- Todos son muy buenos conmigo, a pesar de que siempre los he tratado mal, sobre todo a ustedes, desde pequeña me burlé de Makoto y de Andy y de ti. Fui una patada en el hígado para todos, ¿no?- Se apena la de cabellos rosas.

- Si. De hecho, si- acepta Motoki mientras ríe a carcajadas- Pero veo que ya no eres la misma chica que se divertía inventándonos apodos, ¿o me equivoco?

- No. No te equivocas. Aprendí la lección de la peor manera. Se acabó la chica arrogante, no quiero terminar como mi madre.- Aclara Rini.

- No lo harás.- Asegura enternecido el rubio- Nos tienes a nosotros para hacerte tocar tierra cuando se te suban los humos.

- Gracias Motoki.- Sonríe la joven.

- Rini…Yo…- Se sonroja el alto rubio.

- ¿qué, Motoki?- dice intrigada la hija de Serena Tsukino.

- Tengo hambre. ¿vamos a comer?

- Cla…claro- Acepta Rini extrañada por la actitud del rubio- Vamos.

-000-

En la cocina, Makoto se encuentra revisando los refrescos que llevarán a la mesa mientras Raymond busca más vasos desechables en la alacena. Por su parte, Andy se encuentra sentado en el ante comedor observando celosamente a ambos chicos.

- ¿Piensas seguir inspeccionándonos o vas a ayudarnos- pregunta Directa Makoto a su hermano.

- Prometí que mantendría vigilado a Ray.-explica el rubio.

- Si. Pero eso no significa que no me ayudarías. Anda, Tía Lita trajo también una gelatina, sácala del refrigerador.- Indica el pelinegro.

- Bien. Pero tengo ojos en la espalda- comenta Andy caminando al refrigerador mientras Raymond aprovecha la oportunidad para robar un beso fugaz de los labios de Makoto.- ey, ey. Aleja tus labios de mi hermanita, primito.

- ey. Chicos- dice Danielle entrando a la cocina- vamos a comer, ¿no? Muero de hambre.

- Sus deseos son órdenes, princesa Spencer- contesta Andy besando el dorso de la mano de la chica de pupilas azules.

- ¡ey! ¡ey! Aleja tus pervertidos labios de mi hermana. – exige Raymond en tono burlón.

- ¿qué pasa aquí?- pregunta Danielle intrigada.

- Niñerías de estos dos, Dany- explica Makoto- vamos a comer, yo también muero de hambre y seguro papá ya arrasó con todo.

- Ambas chicas salieron de la cocina dejando a solas a Raymond y Andy que seguían discutiendo.

- Ey chicas. ¡esperen!- grita el rubio.

- ¿ves? Todo por tus tonterías.-Lo regaña Raymond

- Calla, Spencer y date prisa.

Ambos chicos salen corriendo con los desechables y los refrescos para alcanzar a Makoto y a Danielle que comentaban divertidas un tema del que ninguno de los dos pudo escuchar.

-000-

En la mesa del jardín los viejos amigos charlaban divertidos Cuando observaron a los chicos Furuhata y Spencer salir de la cocina.

- Darien- llama Amy- Creo que emparentarás por partida doble con Andrew.

- Lucen muy lindos juntos Andy con Dany y Ray con Mako, ¿verdad?- añade Mina.

- Si. Hacen muy lindas parejas- comenta Lita- ¿te imaginas Rei? que cuando crezcan, Thor se enamore de Risa.

- No. No. No.- interviene Darien.- No hablen de mi pequeña, para eso falta mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

- Amor- expresa Rei- el tiempo pasa volando.

- Aunque si Thor se enamora de Risa – vuelve a decir Lita- nuestro próximo Furuhata ¿con quién saldrá?

- Bueno. Eso no es problema.- dice divertido Andrew- Ya vimos que Darien también es bueno para ampliar la familia.

- Creo que tendrán que encontrar otra solución- Interviene Rei- porque Después de Risa. Darien se va a operar.

- ¿qué?- voltea a ver sorprendido el alto doctor a la mujer a su lado- ¿no dijimos que lo analizaríamos?

- Ya lo analicé, amor- contesta la mujer de ojos violeta- Sacando cuentas, he pasado por dos embarazos, dos partos, tres hijos. ¿y tú?

- Yo te amo.- dice divertido el pelinegro.

- Buen intento. Es tu turno de aportar algo, querido. Además, no te dolerá mucho.- consuela la pelinegra riendo por lo bajo.

- Pero sabes que no me gustan las inyecciones- se queja el hombre de las pupilas azules.

- Valiente doctor- se ríe Andrew a carcajadas.

- Pero tenemos la forma de que no te den tanto miedo, Darien- contribuye Lita.

- Ahh ¿si? ¿cuál es esa forma?- Pregunta incrédulo el pelinegro.

- Con compañía. Andrew te acompañará.-Asegura Lita.

- Claro. Para eso son los amigos- expresa sonriente el rubio.

- Él también se operará.- Explica Lita para dar un nuevo trago a su limonada.

- ¿qué? ¿yo por que? – se queja el rubio Furuhata.

- Por solidaridad.- suelta tajante la alta peli castaña.

- Pero…Pero…-Intenta Andrew defenderse.

- Pero nada. ¿O piensas hacer enojar a la madre de tus hijos?- Amenaza Lita.

- No. Eso es aterrador. Está bien…Ya que…Me operaré.-Bufa el señor Furuhata.

- Seremos compañeros de camilla, Furuhata.- Burló Resignado el reconocido cardiólogo.

- Espero que no te haga la anestesia.- Reniega tras cruzarse de brazos el rubio.- y que el doctor te corte de más.

- Ya llegamos – Dice Danielle sentándose a la mesa al lado de Andy y tomándolo de la mano.

- Ey. Jovencito- reta Darien al rubio- Esas manos donde pueda verlas.

- ¡Ay papá!-Se queja la chica.

- Darien. – interviene con tono autoritario la mujer de ojos amatista.-¿de qué hemos hablado tu y yo hasta el cansancio?

- ¿de verdad quieres que lo diga frente a todos?- Contesta sorprendido el hombre de ojos celestes.-¿Frente a nuestra hija?

- ¡Hablo de los chicos!-Retó apenada la mujer de cabello negro.

- Ahh. Si. Ya...ufff- Respira aliviado el doctor- Que debo ser menos Sobre protector con Danielle.

- Muy bien.- apoya Rei.

- Llegamos- Comenta Makoto que llega tomada de la mano de Raymond que le acomoda la silla para que se siente a su lado y antes de sentarse besa su pálida mejilla que se enciende al contacto de los labios del chico.

- ¿qué dejó tío Andrew de comer?- dice entre risas el joven de los ojos violeta.

- No mucho- sigue Seiya el comentario- Andrew es una aspiradora.

- Es que a Lita le queda todo delicioso.- se defiende el rubio besando la mejilla de su esposa.

- Ni así te vas a librar del bisturí, Furuhata.- Se burló el hombre de cabello negro.

- ¿de qué bisturí hablas, tío Darien?- Pregunta Makoto intrigada.

- No me hagas caso, preciosa. Sabes que me divierte mucho hacer desatinar a tu padre. Pero díganme. ¿dónde está Rini?

- Se quedó Platicando con Motoki.- contestó Danielle mientras tomaba un emparedado de la mesa.

- ¿con Motoki?- Rió divertida Lita.- Vaya, que coincidencia.

- Espero que no sea lo que imagino.- murmura el doctor de mala gana.

- Justo allá vienen.- señala Rei recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Darien mientras observa a Rini y Motoki caminar hacia ellos riendo divertidos.- ¿no se ven lindos?

- Creo que Motoki encontró a su próxima novia.- Dijo divertido Andrew.

- No lo puedo creer.- lanza el gallardo doctor llevándose ambas manos a la frente y negando con la cabeza.

- Acéptalo Spencer- se burla Andrew- Los Furuhata somos irresistibles.

- Mmhmm…ajá….Irresistibles- Gruñe Darien.

- Papá- lo llama Motoki- ¿qué dejaste de comer?

- ¿acaso todos consideran que soy un glotón?- Bufa con falsa molestia Andrew.

- ¡si!-Expresan todos los comensales en la mesa.

- Ya veo.- Acepta Resignado el rubio mientras da un sorbo a su soda.

- Rini- Llamó Mina- ¿qué traes en las manos?

- ¿esto? Es una cámara fotográfica. En los meses que viví en el Departamento de Hotaru tomé algunos cursos de fotografía. Y pensé que…

- ¿Y si nos tomas una foto?- Pide Rei- Sería lindo tener un recuerdo de nuestra primer reunión familiar, ¿no lo crees?

- Sí. Tienes Razón- Sonríe la tímida muchachde cabellera rosa.- Tomemos la foto familiar.

Rini acomodó su cámara fotográfica mientras el gran grupo de personas se acomodaba para la foto. Andrew y Lita forcejeaban con el más pequeño de sus hijos para que no se moviera en la foto. Mina Abrazaba a Minako mientras Seiya cargaba con orgullo a su pequeña Natsuki. El matrimonio Kou-Mizuno posaba formal pero felizmente con la dulce Aqua. Makoto y Raymond se acomodaron uno al lado del otro pero prontamente fueron separados por Andy que se colocó entre ellos dos mientras Danielle lo reñía tirando de su oreja.

Al centro de la foto, Los anfitriones tomaron su mujer pelinegra de ojos amatista era abrazada por la espalda por Darien que recargaba su barbilla en el hombro desnudo de ella. La joven de ojos rubí enfocaba el lente para poder abarcar a todos los integrantes, cuando estuvo enfocado el cuadro se dispuso a tomar la foto pero todos los modelos la llamaron para que formara parte de aquella fotografía. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de aquella chica y programó la cámara para que se tomara automáticamente.

Rini corrió para colocarse junto a sus nuevos hermanos y primios, al lado de sus padres donde Motoki la observaba insistentemente provocándole un sonrojo.

Conforme la cámara empezaba a parpadear, indicando que la fotografía estaba próxima a tomarse, Rei miró a su alrededor, Ya no veía dolor en las miradas, ya no veía tristeza o rencor, sólo una cosa era el factor común: Felicidad.  
>Amy y Taiki eran felices con su pequeña Aqua. Mina y Seiya por fín habían logrado hacer a un lado sus fantasmas y ahora eran felices con sus dos hijas. Lita y Andrew jamás lucieron más felices y relajados con su gran familia que jamás se aburría y ella...No podía creer dónde estaba ella ahora: Con aquél hombre que había amado desde siempre, con el que jamás creyó que el destino le permitiera poder compartir una vida; al lado de sus hijos y con una nueva vida en camino. Si lo pensaba bien, jamás había sido tan felíz.<p>

Tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad le parecían algo utópico. Después de tantos años, tantas lágrimas, tantas luchas, por fín se habían terminado los Secretos del pasado...

**FIN**

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**Chicos...T_T Sigo llorando. Con éste capítulo terminan mis "Secretos del pasado" y yo lloro como Magdalenta. Aunque todos los trabajos son diferentes y como los hijos: Se quieren por igual. Yo me encariñé mucho con éste fic. Pero tendré que superarlo...**

**Después de ir por mis Kleenex y hacer una pausa para poder secar mis lagrimitas...me pongo seria.**

**Con ésto cerramos ésta bella historia- para mi al menos jejeje- y abrimos la puerta para la nueva historia de la que ya les dejé un adelantito y que se llama "La otra mujer", es una historia en la que toco el tema de "Las dobles vidas" (que ya ven que casi no pasa) "la casa chica y la casa grande" como se dice en algunos lugares. En la historia cuento la vida de "Rei Hino" quien por un juego del destino resulta ser "La otra mujer". Espero les guste :)**

**Y pasamos a la parte más importante de éste fic, los agradecimientos:**

**Mercenary Nemesis: Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer ésta historia y sobre todo de dejar Review :)**

**Matt: Me alegra que te guste que no mataramos a Raycito, algunos no estaban de acuerdo en que lo reviviera (Como a Lázaro) Pero lo necesitaba vivo para mis planes :P**

**SabrinaBrief: Gracias por dejarme Review. Ahora sí, con éste capítulo cerramos la historia y claro...con algunas sorpresitas de parte de Lita.**

**Iraís: ¿qué te puedo decir? Gracias por seguir de cerca mi historia -aun con presión Psicológica para publicar puntual- y por dejarme mis Reviews dándome ánimos para seguir ya que si sirvieron, Gracias y espero que lo alcances a leer ántes de que juyas para el hospital par traer al mundo a "Aiko" :)**

**CherryHino:**

**Gracias por tus Reviews y tus palabras de aliento y ánimos (Me pongo como pavorreal de volada) Para las escritoras del Fandom nos alegra el día saber que a alguien le gusta nuestro trabajo y que les aporta algo, mil gracias por tus porras, cherryhino.**

**Dianarr07: También a tí tengo que agradecerte el no dejarme sola con ésta historia que se tardó su ratito, por dejarme esos Reviews tan padres pero sobre todo por leer lo que ésta mente disparatada crea, gracias.**

**Princesa Jesibel:**

**Como ves, Raicito quedó vivito y coleando ;)**

**Nethy: ¡Bienvenida al club! A mi tampoco me agrada nada nada Serena y muchenos la pareja "Serena-Darien" como viste, hasta mi versión del pasado y futuro del reino de la luna me invente. **

**Eternal Mars: Espero que llegues a éste capítulo y sea de tu agrado, gracias por leer.**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: Espero que el final de éste fic sea de tu agrado, pero poner un final triste se me hacía mala onda después de tanto coraje, lágrima y pleito :)**

**Sere301: También a tí te agradezco de todo corazón por tus Reviews y tus porras.**

**Hikaru, amiga: Se terminó...Hoy es el día que "Secretos del pasado llega a su fin"Espero haber estado a la altura con el final y mil mil gracias por que a pesar de tus mil cosas por hacer fuiste de las que capítulo a capítulo estuviste al pie del cañon apoyándome, dándome ánimos y dejándome mi Review :) Gracias**

**Clararina:**

**Tal vez leas éste capítulo mas o menos para cuando termines tu maestría o doctorado, pero dejo constancia de mi agradecimiento por leer ésta historia disparatada que sugió un día de mi mente luego de beberme una botella de vino tinto barata...bieeen barata. Gracias, Clararina por tus ánimos y si de pura casualidad lees ésto antes de terminar tu doctorado...¡Nos debes Sailor Mars La revancha!- si, si. Rencores pasados aquí no. Pero aprovecho pantalla y que bastantes Mars fans me apoyan. :p No creas que es chantaje...**

**Gabyta: **

**¿qué te digo, Gabyta? ¿qué te digo?Creo que gracias queda cortito por que me acompañaste a lo largo del tiempo que escribí ésta historia con ánimos y charlas bastante productivas sobre nuestro "cuarteto fantástico" Gracias por tu apoyo como amiga y como escritora, (por que he de recordarles que Mademoiselle Rosseau nos hizo el honor de crear el "Lemon" de la reconciliación entre Rei y Darien) es un honor tenerte como amiga, mi querido "ente del mal" TKM...y no te hagas pato, tenemos pendiente nuestro fic de época.**

**Lector silencioso:**

**También muchas gracias por leerme...sal a la luz...sal a la luz...**

**Bueno. Terminada mi lista no me queda más que despedirme y decirles que los veo en la historia llamada "La otra mujer" y para aquellos que quieran también tengo una historia un poco fuera de lo común para mi llamada "las cartas sobre la mesa" es un Andrew/Makoto que es regalo de cumpleaños para cierta fan de Sailor Jupiter...por cierto, amiga, en un mes más te publico el otro capítulo :P**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por ser mis cómplices por 29 capitulos en éstos "Secretos del pasado" que hoy llega a su fin T_T**

**Vientoaguamarina**


End file.
